When All is Lost One is Found En español
by Rinoaebastel
Summary: Severus Snape vive su vida en sombras con el objetivo de buscar la redención y su muerte en última instancia. Las personas en las que confiaba siempre acababan utilizándolo y lo abandonándolo. Nunca pensó que alguien creería que podría llegar a ser amado y redimido. Y nunca pensó que descubriría el deseo de vivir y llegar a la conclusión de que tal vez no todo estaba perdido. SS/HG
1. Prólogo: Otro Año en Hogwarts

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Prólogo: Otro año en Hogwarts**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto. Solo práctica en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
** **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre 1975**

El traqueteo del tren se repetía con un ritmo familiar mientras intentaba encontrar a la muchacha que estaba buscando. Antes no había sido capaz de encontrarla en el andén. Había estado demasiado lleno de familias felices que venían a despedirse de sus hijos. A veces los envidiaba porque su familia era todo lo contrario.

Todos los años excepto el primero había venido solo a la estación. Su madre se atrevió a acompañarlo en su primer año y sufrió las consecuencias bajo la mano de su desgraciado padre.

Temía volver a casa cada año. Tener que abandonar la relativa paz de Hogwarts por una casa llena de gritos, dolor y sonidos de su padre golpeando a su madre.

El olor a alcohol en el aliento de su padre golpeó su nariz junto con los recuerdos y su estómago se contrajo por un momento. Estaba agradecido de que el año acabara de comenzar y sabía que pronto, no necesitaría más a sus padres. Estaría libre. Tendría su propia casa, un trabajo y una túnica nueva. Quizás también tendría una capa. Siempre le había encantado ver como se movían al son del portador de la prenda. Pero su padre nunca gastaría dinero en ropa cuando el alcohol era mucho más de su gusto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y trató de quitar de su mente la imagen de su padre alcohólico.

Ahora tenía a Lily.

Ya no estaba solo.

Todavía le parecía un milagro que pudiera conocer a una chica tan maravillosa que lo comprendiese. Eran vecinos y compartían la habilidad de hacer magia. Eso los había unido cuando sus familias los rechazaron.

Ella era la única compañía que buscaba. Pero no había conseguido salir de su casa y verla durante las vacaciones de verano, así que como era natural, la había echado de menos.

Caminando por el estrecho pasillo del tren, miró en los diferentes compartimentos. Vio a algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero no reconoció a mucha gente. No era extraño considerando que siempre había preferido la compañía de un libro.

Después de mirar en varias cabinas y de conseguir algunas miradas extrañas de la gente que había dentro, finalmente divisó a una muchacha con pelo largo y rojizo al final del extremo del vagón. Cuando el rostro de ella se volvió hacia un lado, pudo ver lo mucho que había cambiado y la preciosidad en la que se había convertido.

A pesar de que él la veía desde donde estaba, ella todavía no había notado su presencia. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Quizás podría sorprenderla. Tal vez, ella también lo había echado de menos.

Levantó la mano con la intención de golpear en la ventana pero notó que algunas de las chicas de Gryffindor, lo estaban mirando desde dentro del compartimento. Su sonrisa desapareció.

Conocía esa Mirada. La burla, la presunción, el odio, la repugnancia.

Entonces los susurros empezaron y, de vez en cuando, le lanzaban sonrisas burlonas, como si fueran cómplices de algo que causara dolor a nadie más que a él. Lily miró hacia la ventana y, con un gesto demasiado cortés, reconoció su presencia inclinando la cabeza.

Él solo pudo retroceder y retirar su presencia de la ventana mientras recuperaba la compostura. Estaba decepcionado, pero esperaría a ver si ella se levantaba del asiento para saludarlo adecuadamente.

—Enserio, Lily, ¿cómo puedes soportar su presencia? La forma en que te mira es desagradable. —Escuchó la voz amortiguada de dentro y cerró los ojos, refrenándose de golpear la pared.

—¡Sí! Y no te olvides de esa fea cara suya. Me hace querer vomitar. —Su ceño se oscureció cuando otra chica apuntó la cruda realidad de su apariencia.

—Tienes que tener cuidado con ese acosador de Slytherin.

Apretando los dientes se apartó de la pared del compartimento y se alejó, sin querer escuchar más.

¿Acosador? Él solo quería compartir un pequeño momento con su amiga. Esas chicas simplemente eran insufribles y adoraban burlarse de él.

Cada año sucedía esto de una forma u otra.

¿Qué había de malo en querer pasar un tiempo con su amiga? Si fuera otra persona no estaría mal visto, pero él era una desgracia a los ojos de todos. No importaba cuantas veces escuchase las burlas, los insultos, o viese las odiosas miradas dirigidas a él. Nunca se acostumbraría. Ser víctima de un abuso nunca era algo a lo que uno se podría acostumbrar. Deseaba poder maldecirlos a todos por cada pizca de dolor que sentía.

Encontró un compartimento vacío y entró, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que pudo escuchar la madera y el vidrio vibrar durante unos segundos después.

Se dejó caer en el asiento y miró por la ventana hacia los verdes paisajes. Incluso si se dirigía hacia otra forma de tortura, al menos en Hogwarts podía usar magia y aprender.

No podía esperar para volver a pisar el castillo.

* * *

 **AN: Esto solo es el principio de un viaje que espero que disfrutéis. Sí tenéis tiempo decirme lo que pensáis. Muchas gracias a mi mejor amiga y Beta que sin ella esto no habría sido posible.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Conociendo la Realidad

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 1: Conociendo la Realidad**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto. Solo práctica en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
** **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio 1976**

Pensaba que James Potter era un completo majadero. Y todos en Slytherin estarían de acuerdo con él, pero la mayoría de los habitantes de su casa odiaban a Gryffindor, así que, no era inusual tener esos pensamientos. No estaba bien mencionarlo, pero incluso algunos de los miembros de otras casas sentían que el personal de Hogwarts los favorecía. Eran los poderosos, los populares, los atractivos, y aparentemente siempre tenían todo lo que deseaban.

Y ellos lo odiaban a él. Desde el día en que entró en Hogwarts era el más inteligente de su clase. La mayoría de los profesores estaban encantados de enseñarle a pesar de su lealtad a la casa de Slytherin. Pero sus habilidades y su inteligencia, solo creaban celos y envidia de cierto grupo de estudiantes, y como consecuencia, un sufrimiento para él que venía de la mano de James Potter y amigos.

Miró a la mesa al mismo tiempo que la comida apareció delante de ellos. Era un banquete para reyes pero no tenía hambre. No podía apartar la mirada de Potter ni de Lily. Ella había sido la persona más importante para él. La persona que lo había aceptado y había mostrado cierto afecto hacia él.

Fue entonces cuando la realidad de que estaba solo lo abofeteó. De que siempre lo estaría. Potter tenía a Lily y cualquier destello de amistad que tuvo con ella, ahora había desaparecido.

Se levantó y agarró sus libros. Si no salía de allí podría llegar a hacer algo que haría perder puntos a su casa.

Cruzó el gran comedor y caminó hacia el lago. Podía sentarse allí durante horas, leyendo, corrigiendo, estudiando pociones y creando nuevos hechizos. El prefecto Malfoy y la mayoría de sus compañeros lo elogiaban por esa habilidad. Los Slytherin podían ser como las serpientes, reptando por el suelo y apartados de todos pero valían tanto como cualquier otra persona. Sus piernas lo guiaron por instinto hasta llegar a lo que él consideraba su lugar. Se sentó bajo el sauce llorón, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, disfrutando del olor de la hierba a recién cortada.

Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer. De vez en cuando escribía en los márgenes para corregir algunas de las medidas con el fin de mejorar los efectos de los ingredientes. Si quería alcanzar una posición de maestro en pociones, tenía que ser mejor que todos los demás. Además, si obtenía más habilidad en algo en lo que Lily estaba interesada, quizás, ella abriría sus ojos y podría demostrarle que no era malo por tener curiosidad hacia las artes oscuras. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? Eran útiles y podían mantener a raya a hombres egocéntricos como Potter.

Un puñado de risas interrumpió sus pensamientos. Frunció sus labios y ocultó su rostro en el libro, deseando que fuera posible hacer desaparecer su presencia. Conocía esas risas como si las hubiera creado él mismo. Tenía que mantener la calma e ignorarlos. Si lo hacía, quizás lo evitarían. Severus se inclinó tan cerca de su libro que su nariz rozó las páginas. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, lentas y profundas, intentando calmarse. Después de años de humillaciones, burlas y de la pérdida de todos a los que se atrevió a considerar importantes, no quería lidiar con ellos si podía evitarlo.

Pero se negó a tenerles miedo. Era un Slytherin. Era orgulloso, poderoso e inteligente. Podía hacer frente a esto. Normalmente ignoraba las bromas de mal gusto, pero no parecía que aquello disuadiera al grupo. Lo único que quería era que lo dejaran solo, pero claramente eso era demasiado para desear.

—Mira quién está aquí, —dijo Potter. —Quejicus, ¿todavía no te has lavado tu grasiento pelo? Pensé que habíamos dejado las cosas claras. Eres bueno en pociones, así que, ¿por qué no puedes hacer algo para limpiarte?

Miró a Potter a través de las cortinas que formaban su cabello colgando de su frente y entrecerró los ojos. Su pelo no estaba grasiento. Su trabajo con las pociones solo lo hacía parecer así. Pero nadie se le acercaba lo suficiente como para averiguarlo.

El grupo dirigido por Potter rió. Su cuerpo se tensó. ¿Por qué él? Nunca había dirigido una palabra de odio contra de ellos a no ser que lo atacaran primero. Incluso ahora, rara vez decía nada. No quería ser como esos idiotas irrespetuosos. No entendía por qué nunca lo dejaban tranquilo. ¿Era porque mantenía el silencio? ¿Porque amaba a Lily? ¿Porque tenía un aspecto horrible?

Cuando visualizó una bota marrón cerca de su pierna, su aliento se aceleró y su estómago se sacudió. Se atrevió a mirar al hombre que odiaba, aquel que arruinaba todo. Siempre.

—Venga ya Quejicus, ¿acaso la serpiente te ha comido la lengua? — Black inclinó la cabeza como un perro curioso y sus ojos se llenaron de regocijo. Severus retuvo el impulso de corregirlo.

Intentando no caer en sus juegos, Severus se levantó, tocando el árbol con su mano para buscar el equilibrio. Tenía que irse de allí. Sin reconocer verbalmente la presencia de Potter se alejó unos pasos, tratando de escapar sin confrontación. Con cada paso que daba luchaba por controlar su aversión. Lo seguían. Prácticamente podía sentir sus pasos sobre la hierba detrás de él.

—Eres un cobarde Quejicus. —escuchó a Sirius decir y su sangre hirvió. _Perro_ _Hipócrita._

Como si el perro hubiera oído sus pensamientos se puso delante de él, cortándole el paso y obligándolo a mirar un segundo. Se dio la vuelta y visualizó a Potter con la varita en la mano. Severus mostró su varita pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo desarmaron. Se sintió como un idiota por bajar la guardia hasta el punto de ser desarmado. Embistió, tratando de agarrar su varita pero fracasó.

Sintió una sacudida atravesar sus músculos y articulaciones, haciéndolos inútiles para sostener su peso. Cayó de bruces en la hierba y mientras estaba inmóvil, respirando el olor que adoraba, esta vez, no calmó su miedo. Lo transformó en rabia.

—Sólo queríamos saber cómo te ha ido en el examen. No había necesidad de que intentaras marcharte. Pero bueno, ahora supongo que puedes escapar reptando aunque, no querrás dejar tu varita atrás ¿Verdad?

Intentó mover los brazos y las manos para levantarse pero no sirvió. Después de lo que estaba viviendo no volvería a ser tan débil. Nunca más.

—No tienes derecho a preguntarme. Haré que pagues por esto. —Su voz fue amortiguada por la tierra que entraba en su boca. Quería detenerlo con su poder. Era más listo que Potter. Podía hacerlo. —Estúpido arrogante —murmuró.

—Eso que has dicho es muy feo, Quejicus. Ya que tu madre nunca te lavó la boca, supongo que tendré que hacerlo yo. —Potter apuntó su varita hacia él.

 _Muévete. Vamos. ¡Muévete!_ Pensó, asustado ante las palabras que oía aunque de forma externa era incapaz de reaccionar.

—Fregoteo.

La maldición llegó a su boca antes de que pudiera hacer nada. El jabón y el agua llenaron sus entrañas y una oleada de nauseas lo golpeó, pero no les daría el placer de verlo vomitar. Incluso si tenía la oportunidad de mancharles las botas recién pulidas.

—¡Dejadlo en paz!

Sintió su pecho contraerse al reconocer la voz. No. Ella no podía estar ahí. Ella no podía ser testigo de esta humillación. No quería que ella lo viera tan débil. Esto era lo peor que Potter podría haberle hecho. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía llegar a ser para ella, si estaba actuando como un gusano asqueroso que solo podía intentar respirar entre la tierra? Nunca podría protegerla.

—¿Por qué le hacéis esto?

 _No necesitaban una razón._

—Se lo merece solo por existir. Esa es razón suficiente… Aunque, sí sales conmigo, podría dejarlo tranquilo. —contesto Potter.

Lo quería muerto. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar de usarlo como moneda de cambio para ganar una cita con ella?

Tratando todavía de hacer reaccionar su cuerpo y de luchar contra el hechizo, dejó que un pequeño gruñido vibrara en su garganta. Este no pasó desapercibido para sus atacantes. La atención de Potter y la sonrisa de Sirius volvieron a él.

—Levicorpus. — dijo Potter. Sintió su cuerpo elevarse, como si alguien hubiera atado una cuerda alrededor de su tobillo y lo estuviese levantando. Su cabeza colgaba a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, provocando que la sangre se le acumulase, mareándolo en el proceso.

La túnica cubrió su cara y su camisa se movió, mostrando su estómago y sus costillas. Momentos después, su cuerpo volvió a golpearse contra el suelo. Su nariz se aplastó y sintió el dolor extenderse hasta su mandíbula. Entonces, sintió un cálido viento en un lugar en el que no debería haberlo hecho y para aumentar su vergüenza, comprendió el porqué.

La humillación se había completado. Su propio hechizo usado contra él, uno que alguien había robado con una sola mirada hacia su libro. Escuchó a la gente riéndose, burlándose de su ropa interior, vieja y gris. No se atrevió a mirar a Lily.

Una vez más, oyó su voz, rogándoles que dejaran de meterse con él. Su rabia creció. No necesitaba su ayuda. Quería que ella se fuera.

Volvió a intentar levantarse pero alguien lo había petrificado.

—¡Parad de una vez! — Interfirió Lily.

Se las arregló para poder mirarla y toda su rabia y dolor contenidos volvieron. La mirada que veía en los ojos de ella lo decía todo. La lástima que veía dolía más que cualquier otra cosa que aquellos bastardos le habían hecho durante el día. No, no estaba herido. Apretó los dientes unos segundos y dejó que la ira atravesara su cuerpo, saliendo de su boca en forma de palabras:

—No te necesito a mí alrededor. No quiero que estés cerca mía, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Pensó que podría arrepentirse después de ver su reacción, pero no sintió nada más a parte del odio y de la rabia. Ella se lo merecía. Era amiga de Potter y estaba fuera de su alcance. Él solo era el lamentable hijo del vecino, que sirvió para ayudarla hasta que ella encontró a gente mejor que él.

Pero él era poderoso. Era el príncipe mestizo.

Podía soportar esta idiotez solo. No necesitaba la compasión de una mujer. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie. No la quería.

—Vale. Si quieres actuar de esa manera… Pensaba que eras diferente, pero supongo que me equivoqué. Los dejaré que sigan lavándote el cuerpo. Probablemente lo necesites.

La vergüenza cruzó su rostro y no pudo ocultarla bajo su largo cabello. Sólo pudo gruñir al oír las frenéticas demandas por parte del grupo de torturadores para que se disculpara. Eran unos hipócritas. Todos ellos. Incluida Lily. Ella se había unido a la burla sin remordimiento alguno. Era increíble como alguien podía dar la espalda a otro de forma tan rápida. Era un idiota por quererla.

Vio como rechazaba a Potter y luego se marchaba. Apenas podía distinguir su espalda cuando desapareció completamente de su vista. Era mejor así. Era más sencillo que ella lo odiara. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la lástima.

Era patético. El rey de los patéticos.

Pero no dejaría que nadie sintiera pena por él.

-/-/-

Severus permaneció en posición fetal hasta que el último de los estudiantes se aburrió o se cansó demasiado de reírse a su costa. Los merodeadores habían desaparecido hacía un tiempo, o eso creía. El tiempo tendía a distorsionarse cuando una jauría de personas se burlaban de alguien. Respiró de forma profunda varias veces mientras rememoraba lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba dolido y en el proceso había herido a Lily. Seguramente ella se daría cuenta de que él no había estado pensando con claridad.

¿Pero, acaso importaba ahora que conocía la realidad? La había calificado con una palabra racista, derivada de la estúpida ideología que Malfoy y los otros estaban orgullosos de hablar. Él ni si quiera era un sangre pura. No podía ser como ellos, así que quería demostrar que podía ser mejor.

Hoy había alcanzado la degradación suprema. Casi había llegado a ser libre, de tener el control de su vida, de ser respetado como un hombre. Pero Potter se lo había arrebatado.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia arriba. El sol se escondía en uno de los peores días de su vida. Inhaló de forma profunda, encogiéndose cuando el dolor atravesó su nariz.

Reunió el valor y con sus brazos temblorosos puso las palmas en la húmeda hierba, intentando levantarse. Sintió una mano en su hombro y su cuerpo se congeló, como si fuera víctima de otro hechizo a pesar de que sabía que esta vez, no lo era.

—Severus. No te preocupes compañero. Haremos que paguen. Eres uno de los nuestros. —Esas palabras de aceptación lo relajaron al instante. Eso era lo único que quería. Ser parte de algo. Ser poderoso, importante y respetado.

—Avery, — se las arregló para susurrar, su garganta estaba ronca. —Me superaban en número. No podía hacer nada. —Forzó su voz para mantenerla calmada y se enorgulleció al lograrlo.

—Lo sabemos. Ahora no importa, pero no se saldrán con la suya después de lo que te han hecho. No te preocupes, Malfoy seguirá hablando sobre ti de forma positiva al Señor Tenebroso. —Avery retiró la mano de su hombro. —Levántate, Severus. Sabemos que tienes potencial. Sabemos que puedes pasar nuestras pruebas sin esfuerzo.

Escuchó los pasos de Avery desvanecerse, dejándolo solo para recuperar su dignidad.

Esperó unos instantes, luego dominó su cuerpo débil y se levantó con una elegancia que nunca creyó que podía poseer. Como un hombre cuya sola presencia podría hacer temblar al mundo. Un hombre creado a partir de los años que había vivido hasta hoy. Eran los primeros pasos hacia su libertad.

Pero primero, tendría que cortar los lazos con los de su sangre. Daría el primer paso en llegar a ser un hombre fuerte, asegurándose de que nunca llegaría a actuar como su padre.

Y eso significaba que tenía que rectificar el error que había cometido. Un error con el que había degradado a alguien que le importaba.

Entonces, con la ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin, tomaría medidas para encaminarse a ser un hombre, del que podría sentirse orgulloso.

* * *

 **AN: Pienso que esta escena es un punto importante en la vida de Severus que lo hizo cambiar, por lo que era una necesidad mostrarlo. Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo y si tenéis tiempo dejarme lo que penséis en los comentarios.** **Hasta la semana que viene!**


	3. Capítulo 2: De Quejicus a Severus

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 2: De Quejicus a Severus**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto. Solo práctica escribiendo. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.  
** **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto. Ha sido reescrito u omitido y no está señalado.**

* * *

Las cálidas gotas de agua acariciaban su piel mientras arrastraban la porquería del día que quería olvidar. Cerró la fuente de agua y empezó a secarse el cuerpo. Mientras lo hacía, evitó mirar al espejo. No era una persona atractiva y probablemente esa era una de las muchas razones por las que Lily estaba fuera de su alcance. Estaba claro que a ella no le atraía la personalidad si iba detrás de Potter, así que, tampoco tenía suerte en ese aspecto. No era idiota. La quería pero no tenía esperanzas de que ella pudiera corresponderlo, y sus posibilidades se habían convertido en una cúspide de negatividad tras los sucesos que había vivido hoy.

Sin embargo ella no debería haber estado allí. Ella no debería haber mirado cuando estaba… Apoyó sus manos contra el lavabo y prohibió a sus pensamientos ir más allá. Después de secar la toalla con magia y de vestirse con ropa limpia se dirigió a la sala común. Miró el reloj. Era la hora de la cena, pero sabía que su estómago no soportaría la comida.

Había algo más importante que debía hacer.

Salió de la sala común, pero en vez de ir al gran comedor dirigió sus pasos hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Podría esperarla allí.

 **-/-/-**

Las horas pasaron y continuó quieto, paciente, observando como todos los estúpidos Gryffindors caminaban hacia la sala común con los estómagos llenos. Incluso tuvo la desagradable suerte de ver a Potter y demás aparecer delante de sus ojos. Pero al menos estaba en las sombras y, o no lo veían, o no le hacían caso. No eran más que presuntuosos trozos andantes de defecaciones humanas. Entonces, escuchó su voz. Empezó a temblar y respiró hondo para intentar calmarse. Podía hacerlo. Pero necesitaba estar a solas con ella.

Reuniendo el poco valor que tenía, salió de la oscuridad y se aclaró la garganta sin exagerar, pero lo suficientemente alto como para asustar al grupo de chicas de Gryffindor. No le importaba lo que pensaran. Su principal preocupación era el problema que tenía con Lily.

Ella lo miraba de una forma tan fría que por un momento se olvidó del porqué estaba allí. Aun así, ordenó sus pensamientos y comenzó a hablar

—L-Lily... Puedo…

Ella se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Un dolor atravesó su pecho. No quería hablar con él.

No podía dejar las cosas así. Había cometido un error y… y ella era la única amiga que tenía. Si la perdía, él…

—E-espera por favor, Solo quiero…—Evitó mirar a las otras chicas. No necesitaba hacerlo para saber que querían maldecirlo.

—¿Quieres insultarme más? —terminó de decir por él. — ¿No ha sido suficiente llamarme sangre sucia? Las palabras duelen, Severus. Esperaba más de ti.

—Yo-Yo…—Tartamudeó. Estaba tartamudeando como un estúpido.

 _Esperaba más de mí. Ella debería esperar lo mismo de Potter._ Pero por supuesto, él sería el culpable ya que el chico de oro no podía equivocarse nunca. Aun así, ella era su amiga. Por ella valía la pena tragarse su orgullo pero antes de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, ella ya había desaparecido detrás del cuatro.

Su voz se congeló y sus piernas no respondían a sus órdenes de seguirla. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Una chispa familiar de rabia recorrió su cuerpo, sustituyendo el dolor. Lo habían tratado como basura delante de ella y una simple palabra no debería haberla vuelto contra él. No era una excusa por como la había llamado pero al menos, ella debería escuchar sus explicaciones. ¿No podía darse cuenta de que había dicho esa palabra a causa del temor y la vergüenza?

Se mantuvo mirando un punto fijo. Podía sentir el cuadro mirándolo fijamente pero no le importaba. Las luces se apagaron, indicando el tiempo limitado que tenía, antes de que los profesores empezasen a patrullar los pasillos. Pero perder puntos no iba a hacer que se moviera de allí. No podía. Ella era importante para él y si no podía hacer esto, no sería mejor que Potter.

Subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Los ojos de ella estaban en él, como una pantera acechando a su presa.

—Muchacho deberías volver a tu sala común. Sé que no eres de Gryffindor. —Le dijo mientras subía el último peldaño y se paraba en frente del cuadro.

—Lo sé, pero necesito hablar con ella. —Se las arregló para responder con un tono respetuoso cuando lo que realmente quería era gritar y demandar que contactará con ella.

—No daba la impresión de que ella quisiera hablar contigo, muchacho y en mi opinión, te lo mereces. — Escuchar aquello provocó que apretara su mandíbula hasta sentir un agudo dolor en los dientes.

—Aun así, quiero hablar con ella —tomó una bocanada de aire. —¿Podría decirle que saliera, por favor?

—Sí no lo ha hecho ya dudo que lo haga ahora. Has estado una ahora aquí. Márchate ya.

Al oír como había perdido la noción del tiempo, frunció el ceño y apartó la vista del cuatro. Incluso un objeto lo juzgaba. Un objeto encantado, pero no por ello dejaba de ser uno. Necesitaba cambiar su vida o acabaría como su penoso padre.

—Entonces esperaré aquí. — Se sentó en el suelo, tomando posición en frente del retrato y cruzó sus brazos, reposando sus manos en las mangas.

—¿Qué? No, chico. Tienes que irte a tu sala común. No puedes quedarte aquí.

—Me voy a quedar aunque tenga que dormir aquí. No me importa.

—Por el trasero del boggart. Eres un Slytherin testarudo. No va a salir.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí para siempre y tendrás que soportar la presencia de Slytherin testarudo. —mostró una pequeña sonrisa, una rara ocurrencia en él, y con una voz segura continuó: —Llámala.

El retrato suspiró.

—De acuerdo, espera aquí.

—Por supuesto. —casi se echó a reír por el intento del cuadro de recuperar el control de la situación, ordenándole que hiciera algo que ya había expresado que iba a hacer.

Escuchó un ruido sordo de pasos que venían en su dirección.

Inhaló varias veces mientras los sonidos se acercaban. Durante la hora que había esperado, había imaginado varios escenarios en su mente. Usar su cerebro le trajo la calma y ese estado era esencial para una mente equilibrada.

El marco que contenía a la Señora Gorda se movió hacia un lado y Lily apareció como si fuera un retrato de Morgana. Sus mechones ardientes eran como espirales fuera de control, como si luchara contra el viento antes de salir de la sala común. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Y aquí estaba. Su oportunidad para explicarse.

—¿Qué quieres Severus? —Él abrió su boca para hablar pero su voz se congeló de Nuevo. Ella le dió unos segundos más antes de volver a hablar. —Si eso es todo, me vuelvo a la cama.

Encontró su voz cando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Lo siento Lily. He venido para pedirte perdón. Yo…Yo…No quise decir…

—No quiero escucharlo, Severus. —ella respondió como si ya hubiera tenido esa respuesta preparada.

Nunca pensó que Lily podría ser de aquella forma. La falta de sentimiento que emanaba de ella era un error. Ellos habían sido cercanos hasta que la gente empezó a meterse con él a sus espaldas. Las cosas habían cambiado y ya no era el mismo chico que ella quería. Sí es que alguna vez le había gustado de verdad. Sin embargo no quería marcharse sin esforzarse el máximo posible para recuperar su Amistad.

—Lo siento Lily. Sabes que-

—Debería decirte donde meterte tus disculpas, pero no quiero ser maleducada. Te he dicho que no quiero oírlas. Solo he venido porque la Señora Gorda me ha dicho que amenazabas con dormir aquí y no queremos que nuestro pasillo se ensucie.

Una ligera mueca apareció en el rostro de ella tras las últimas palabras, un gesto que indicaba que se arrepentía de decirlo, pero aun así, no sirvió para aliviar el dolor que le había causado a él. Feo, podrido, grasiento y ahora era como el propio fango. Con ese último insulto había cubierto cada referente de porquería que las personas podían apodarle. Podía aguantar el abuso del mundo sí a cambio pudiera borrar el odio de ella. La situación en la que estaba debería haber hecho que ella sintiera empatía hacia él, con cómo se sentía, pero en cambio ella ignoraba todo por lo que él había pasado.

—No pretendía llamarte sangre sucia. Solo estaba…—Su voz se rompió y bajo su rostro aún más.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Lo dejaste escapar? —No había compasión en su tono. —He defendido lo que has hecho durante años. Mis amigas nunca entendían por qué te hablaba e intentaron convencerme de que no lo hiciera, pero lo seguía haciendo porque me caías bien.

¿Había hecho eso por él? ¿Defenderlo de Potter y esos bastardos?

—Fui idiota. Debería haberlas escuchado. Quieres unirte a Quién-tu-Sabes ¿Verdad?

Permaneció en silencio a pesar de que lo que ella había dicho no era completamente cierto. No tenía aspiraciones de unirse al Señor Tenebroso de forma necesaria. Lo único que quería era un lugar al que pertenecer. Un lugar en el que sentirse… valorado.

—Ya no somos amigos, Severus. Tú sigues tu camino y yo seguiré el mío.

No tenía que decirle las palabras en alto para saber que estaba eligiendo a Potter. A ella no le importaba lo que estaban perdiendo. No. No podía permitirlo. Ella ni si quiera se había tomado un tiempo para tener en cuenta su disculpa, o el esfuerzo que a él le había conllevado ofrecerla. La persona que tenía delante no se parecía a la Lily que conocía.

—No te vayas, por favor. Te he dicho que no quería llamarte de esa forma. Solo estaba averg-

—Llamas eso a todo el mundo que es como yo, Severus ¿Por qué soy un excepción?

La quería. Esa era la diferencia. No podía tratarla de la misma forma que al resto porque ella era, a pesar de todo, su igual. Pero él, no lo era para ella. La malicia en sus ojos revelaba una verdad que él era demasiado ingenuo, demasiado joven y demasiado confiado como para pensar que podría venir de ella. Él no significaba nada para ella. Tal vez nunca fue algo. Salvo una muleta en la que apoyarse cuando ella no tenía a nadie que entendiera lo que era. Severus Snape. Bueno para tenerlo cerca hasta que alguien mejor lo sustituyera.

Enderezó su cuerpo y respiró hondo.

—De acuerdo, señorita Evans.

Se dió la vuelta al mismo tiempo que escuchó un jadeo proveniente de ella. Entonces realizó su primer paso para alejarse de ella.

Y ahí, frente a las habitaciones de los Gryffindors, dejó que ella, su última amiga se marchara de su vida.

No. Él no la había dejado ir.

Ella se había ido.

Como todos los demás habían hecho.

 **-/-/-**

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, abrió con brusquedad la entrada y entró como si fuera pate de una estampida, caminando tan rápido que los estudiantes se apartaban de su camino antes de que los golpeara. Su túnica flotaba a sus espaldas como un par de alas de murciélago, creando la ilusión de que se movía con más rapidez.

¿Cómo había podido? Ella que sabía de donde venía. Con lo que él tenía que convivir. Ella sabía que su padre era un muggle alcohólico que prohibía la magia. Su madre y él tenían que estar soportando los insultos y un trato despreciable. No eran más que esclavos para su padre que gastaba todo el dinero en alcohol y no le importaba si tenían para comida o ropa. Con Lily, su supuesta mejor amiga, pensó que había encontrado un lugar. Pero ahora…

Estaba dolido, estaba enfadado y quería matar a alguien.

Una mano tocó su hombro y la apartó. Se giró para mirar con frialdad a la persona que lo había tocado.

—Hemos oído lo que ha pasado. Esa sangre sucia no se merece tu lealtad, Severus. —dijo Avery. Casi saltó como una fiera encima de él al escuchar cómo le llamaba a Lily de forma despectiva, pero contuvo su lengua. Odiaba esa palabra.

—Ella debería haberlo entendido. —añadió Mulciber.

—Nosotros somos tus verdaderos amigos, Severus. —Las palabras de Avery sonaban bien. Ellos eran como él. Les gustaban las Artes Oscuras. Lo habían ayudado y pensaban que era lo suficientemente importante como para estar un día en frente del segundo mago más poderoso del mundo mágico.

Asintió, dándoles su silenciosa aceptación. Se convertiría en una nueva persona. Se volvería poderoso y respetado por todos. Nunca volvería a dejar que lo sorprendieran con la guardia baja. Potter nunca más lo trataría como si fuera inútil. Nadie lo haría.

Quejicus murió aquella noche y en su lugar, Severus Snape nació.

* * *

 **AN: Este capítulo dolió escribirlo pero es necesario para entenderle. Creo que es necesario mirar a su vida… así que visitaremos su pasado por un tiempo. Si tenéis un momento dejarme vuestros pensamientos y espero que hayáis disfrutado el pequeño paso a la transformación de lo que és.  
Siento la tardanza. He estado ocupada y enferma.  
**


	4. Cap 3: Hola Oscuridad, Mi Vieja Amiga

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 3: Hola Oscuridad, Mi Vieja Amiga.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto. Solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
** **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

 **AAN: Las fechas de la línea temporal de Severus Snape están basadas en The Harry Potter Lexicon**

* * *

 **Junio 1978**

Miró hacia abajo, en concreto, hacia el pergamino amarillo que tenía entre sus manos. Hoy era el día en el que por fin, su vida cambiaría y sería capaz de ir hacia delante. No como un estudiante más, sino como un aprendiz. Tendría que trabajar duro para alcanzar su sueño de convertirse en un maestro en pociones. Y tenía la intención, de ser uno de los mejores, pero si no lo lograba, sería uno de los que habría en el mundo mágico.

Cuando el día de la graduación terminase, inmediatamente comenzaría a trabajar bajo la tutela de Slughorn. Su ceño permanente se hizo más profundo. Sabía que Slughorn estaba decepcionado al ser él quien quería la posición y no Lily, pero ella tenía otros planes en su vida junto con el asqueroso Potter. O eso es lo que parecía cuando veía sus abominables carantoñas en público.

Sacudió las imágenes de su cabeza, negándose a que le arruinaran su estado de ánimo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era realmente feliz. Por supuesto, no había sido un completo miserable desde que su amistad con ella terminase, pero conseguirlo había sido posible gracias a que se había centrado en los estudios. Durante ese tiempo había aprendido más sobre las artes oscuras y había inventado nuevos hechizos y pociones. Ocasionalmente, el recuerdo de la traición a veces tomaba su mente, pero ya no era tan agónico como antes.

Incluso había intentado odiarla, y gracias a la asociación que tenía con Potter, casi lo consiguió. En su lugar, había decidido bloquearla de su vida. Sabía cómo evitar los lugares en los que sabía que ella estaría y ahora, se sentaba más cerca de la puerta en la mesa de Slytherin, en vez de en medio como había hecho anteriormente.

No era tan idiota como para negar que aún sentía algo por ella, pero se había acostumbrado a los sentimientos. Eran como una molestia que aparecían de forma periódica pero que desaparecían tan rápido como llegaban.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, dobló suavemente el pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesa junto a su cama. Exhaló, se quitó la ropa y la tiró sobre la cama. Abrió el baúl y buscó entre las pocas pertenencias que poseía. Al final, cogió una túnica de un color verde oscuro desgastado y se la puso.

Estaba mostrando los colores de Slytherin y estaba orgulloso de ello.

Fue a la sala común. Tenía un aspecto diferente desde la última vez que la había visitado. Las serpientes se entrelazaban alrededor de las columnas de piedra negra, pero parecía como si alguien las hubiera pulido hasta hacerlas brillar. Era un simple detalle del que se percató sin ningún esfuerzo. Quizás podría ser un buen espía.

 _Mi nombre es Snape. Severus Snape._ Casi se echó a reír ante sus propios pensamientos.

Su seriedad se convirtió en una sonrisa. Había llegado la hora.

Sus compañeros llegaron unos minutos más tarde y se felicitaron mutuamente. Hoy era el día más importante de su vida.

-/-/-

El grupo caminó en silencio, cruzando las mazmorras y los pasillos hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor. El lugar estaba lleno de luces intermitentes, de una cacofonía de ruidos y de la mezcla de aromas familiares. Pavo, cerdo, pollo y algunas comidas que nunca había probado hasta llegar a Hogwarts. Era una de las dos cosas que echaría de menos. La comida y aprender sobre la magia.

La estancia estaba decorada con los colores de todas las casas, verde, amarillo, rojo y azul. Las cuatro largas mesas estaban llenas de diferentes platos y bebidas. Hoy era un día para celebrar e incluso el resto de los estudiantes que no se graduaban sentían la alegría. Estaba claro por su actitud infantil. Bebían sin control, brindando, gritando y molestándose unos a otros con esas extrañas bromas que él nunca llegaría a entender.

Se sentó al lado de sus compañeros, los cuales, pronto serían su familia aunque no compartieran lazos de sangre. Las conversaciones enseguida se convirtieron en un murmullo placentero y la gente se centró más en comer y en hablar con la persona que tenían al lado.

Entre mordiscos, la luz desapareció frente a sus ojos cuando una pequeña silueta cruzó el horizonte en la distancia. La sombra voladora empezó a crecer y los movimientos elegantes se acercaron a la ventana. Definitivamente era una lechuza. El pájaro se abalanzó hacia el vestíbulo, sin prestar atención a la forma que tenían las ventanas, pero evitando con facilidad el choque. Estaba sola. La única lechuza en lo que llevaban de noche.

Su garganta se cerró cuando voló hacia él. Nunca le habían escrito.

Cuando la lechuza aterrizó a su lado emitió un sonido de orgullo. El pequeño pájaro saltó con un movimiento divertido y lo miró con sus grandes ojos, esperando a que tomase el mensaje que estaba atado a su pata.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de abalanzarse contra la lechuza ya que a pesar de estar entusiasmado, no quería traicionar otras emociones ni parecer patético frente al resto. Desató el mensaje y le dió un trozo de carne al pájaro. El ave batió sus alas marrones y voló lejos, sin importarle si él tenía una respuesta. Sus compañeros lo miraron pero no se molestaron en decir algo sobre la carta que había recibido.

Severus dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el sobre. Blanco, simple, como debería ser una carta normal. Lentamente, rompió el sello y sacó el papel. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

El contenido paralizó su aliento.

Una parte de él no podía creer lo que leía, pero la otra sabía que esto habría pasado algún día.

Su madre estaba muerta. Su malnacido padre la había asesinado durante una de sus discusiones influenciadas por el alcohol.

Apretó el papel con tanta fuerza que acabó arrugándose en su mano. ¿Cómo se había atrevido aquel muggle a hacerle eso a su madre?

¿Y su padre solo estaría en la cárcel por cuánto tiempo? ¿Veinte años? Eso no era nada en comparación con la vida de una bruja.

—Oye, Quejicus, ¿por qué has dejado de comer? ¿Por fin te has atragantado con tu propio olor? —Se arrepintió de no estar en algún asiento más alejado de la fuente de la burla. Miró a Potter y sostuvo la mirada hasta que el hombre se revolvió incómodo.

—Métete en tus asuntos, malnacido. —su voz iba acompañada por un gruñido tan bajo que provocó la sorpresa en los ojos de Potter.

Fue entonces cuando se levantó de la silla con un movimiento lento y elegante, que ni el más refinado profesor podría llegar a tener.

Miró al perro y luego a Lily, la cual estaba al lado de Potter. Su rosto no mostraba severidad, de hecho, parecía preocupada.

Quería hacerlos sufrir a todos…

Ya había soportado demasiado. Movió su varita aun estando dentro de su manga, mostrando la nueva agilidad que nunca había usado antes, y maldijo al perro con un hechizo no verbal. Se inclinó ante sus compañeros de su casa y se encaminó para irse del gran comedor con la carta todavía en su mano.

Cuando salió por la puerta, escuchó el ruido del vómito y los gritos de asco cuando Sirius Black regurgitó las babosas de su boca. Al mismo tiempo, las uñas del perro empezaron a crecer fuera de sus zapatos. Tuvo que contener su risa mientras cruzaba el pasillo, pero no pudo resistirse a mostrar una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Severus! ¡Espera! —su cuerpo se congeló y su mente racional no estaba complacida ante el poder que ella tenía sobre él. No se giró para mirarla pero ella se puso delante de él, forzándolo a hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿ Vas a volver a echarme la culpa? Ahora soy un aprendiz de pociones no un chivo expiatorio. Ve y búscate a otro.

—No, no estoy aquí por eso. Yo…Nosotros…no hemos hablado desde hace dos años.

A menudo Severus se quedaba sin palabras cuando ella estaba a su alrededor, pero esta vez no era por arrepentimiento o por miedo, sino por confusión. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…?

—¿Y de quien es la culpa? Me dijiste que no éramos amigos. Dijiste que debíamos seguir cada uno nuestro camino y eso fue lo que hice. —Lily sabía los sitios en los que le gustaba estar. Sí ella hubiera querido tener una amistad de nuevo, podría haberla iniciado sin problemas. —Las cosas no pueden ser a tu manera solo cuando es conveniente para ti, Evans.

Sintió una ligera satisfacción al verla encogerse.

—Sever-

—Es aprendiz Snape, y discúlpame, pero debo que irme. —intentó marcharse pero la mujer se atrevió a sujetarlo del brazo.

—Por favor, no te unas a ellos. Podrías venir con nosotros.

Tiró de su brazo con tal rapidez que provocó que ella se tambaleara.

—¿Y hacer qué? ¿Jugar a ser el sirviente de tu adorado Potter? Puede que tú caigas de rodillas ante él pero yo me niego a hacerlo. Por cierto, ni se te ocurra hacer que nuestra distancia sea mi culpa. Fue tu decisión.

—Severus, yo no-

—Estoy harto de todos tus juegos. Sea lo que sea no lo vas a obtener de mí.

—No quiero nada salvo que no arruines tu vida. No cometas el error de unirte a ellos, Severus.

—Seré reconocido por quien soy y por el trabajo que hago. Seré respetado y no un trozo de porquería debajo de la suela de un zapato como he sido hasta ahora, especialmente en el de tu Potter. Sí eso es un error, entonces lo cometeré con gusto.

—P-pero…—ella suspiró.

La estudió con la mirada. Una vez había sido su querida amiga y se había convertido en la mujer que amaba sin ser correspondido. No podía soportar estar cerca de ella. Tenía su propio camino que seguir y era poco probable que volviera a cruzarse con el de ella otra vez. Ella y su futura familia no tendrían que soportar la carga de Severus Snape. Y con el tiempo, ella terminaría desvaneciéndose de su memoria. Con trabajo duro y estudio, podía empujarla hacia una parte de su cerebro en donde solo residían los recuerdos borrosos y las tonterías varias. Sabía que algún día lo lograría porque desde que ella autoimpuso su distancia con él, se había enorgullecido de sus logros y había saboreado la compañía de sus nuevos compañeros.

—Vete estúpida Gryffindor. —Era mejor que ella pensase que la odiaba. Sus sentimientos eran una contradicción. Odiaba partes de ella, pero también, tenía el desesperado deseo de poder compartir una vida con ella. Pero Lily no lo amaba. No intentaría convencerla de que debería hacerlo y tampoco la obligaría a ello.

Continuó su marcha y dobló la esquina. Se detuvo y apoyó su espalda contra el muro de piedra.

—No quiere hablar conmigo, James.

Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, saboreando el dolor que le había causado. Quería que ella se sintiera de la misma forma, en la que él lo hizo aquella noche, cuando ella lo dejó abandonado fuera de las habitaciones de Gryffindor.

—Siempre ha sido algo oscuro —dijo James.

Potter mentía. Él no se había asemejado a ser algo "oscuro" hasta que se percató de que si no lo era, siempre sería un peón para la gente como Potter. Cuando conoció a Lily tuvo la esperanza de ser una mejor persona, a pesar de que su padre hacía todo lo posible por derrumbarlo. Pero Potter fomentó la oscuridad en él, dándole razones para odiar, y Lily terminó el trabajo de hundirlo al rechazar su amistad por una palabra que se le escapó en una situación de estrés.

—Eso no es verdad. —respondió ella, tomándolo por sorpresa. —Él era bueno. Sigue siéndolo y puedo verlo. Solo necesita-

—Te quiere.

Sus ojos se estrecharon y miró al muro de enfrente como si pudiera derretirlo. Potter era un malnacido. Primero se dedicaba a humillarlo durante años y ahora terminaba escupiendo su secreto más valioso.

No deseó otra cosa más que agonía para ellos.

Se alejó de la pared y con un corazón ennegrecido, desapareció en la oscuridad. Su único y verdadero hogar.

* * *

 **AN: Y aquí estamos con otro pasito realizado para que Severus se adentre en la oscuridad. Sí teneís tiempo dejarme vuestros pensamientos estaré encantada de leerlos.** **¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	5. Cap 4: Los Grilletes de la Serpiente

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 4: Los Grilletes de la Serpiente**

 **Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
** **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

No fueron a Hogsmeade hasta que el último de los estudiantes de Hogwarts tomase el tren y para entonces, la noche ya había caído. Ninguno habló durante el trayecto, el único ruido que se podía escuchar rompiendo el silencio y anunciando su cercanía, eran las ramas crujiendo bajo sus pies.

Esta noche su vida cambiaría al igual que la de sus amigos, Avery, Mulciber y Wilkes. Iban a unirse al grupo de elite y a pesar de que era de sangre mestiza, había tenido el honor de atraer su atención. Metió las manos en las mangas y limpió sus sudorosas manos en la tela. Tenía que relajarse ya que se negaba a mostrar debilidad en frente de estas personas. Sí lo hacía, podría llegar a ser un elemento desechable. Era consciente de lo que el Señor Tenebroso hacía, pero si le daba rienda suelta para conseguir lo que deseaba, entonces cumpliría con lo que le ordenasen.

—Ahí está. —Avery dijo en voz baja. Severus miró hacia delante.

A lo lejos, cerca de una casa grande, vieron un hombre de pelo largo y rubio. El hombre mantenía su cuerpo estirado, con la barbilla en alto y vestía ropas negras. Entre sus manos se podía ver que sostenía un bastón con forma de serpiente plateada en el mango. Cuando se acercaron más a él, pudo distinguir que era Lucius Malfoy, el antiguo prefecto de Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron a su lado, Lucius los saludó con una sonrisa astuta y con un rápido movimiento, levantó su bastón hacia ellos. O bien era una invitación para tocarlo o una advertencia para que no se acercaran. Severus decidió esperar a que los otros actuaran primero.

Cada uno de sus acompañantes dió un paso adelante y tocaron el bastón. Malfoy sacó un reloj antiguo de plata y lo miró como si estuviera aburrido.

—¿No vienes, Severus? —dijo. —Quién-tu-ya-sabes te está esperando a ti también, amigo mío. No necesitas ser tan cauteloso.

Resopló ante sus palabras, extendió su brazo, y tocó el frio metal con dos dedos. Su otra mano estaba escondida dentro de su túnica, agarrando la varita de ébano porqué sabía que en caso de necesitar protegerse, no tendría tiempo para prepararse. Aunque era consciente de que no tendría muchas oportunidades contra el Señor Tenebroso o contra los mortífagos sí decidían que no era valioso.

Sus cuerpos se retorcieron en masas amorfas de carne y hueso durante unos segundos hasta que, una vez más, volvieron a su forma natural. Tan pronto como recuperó su visión, Severus miró alrededor.

Habían aparecido dentro de una amplia habitación, iluminada con multitud de velas amarillas. Varias imágenes de monstruos conocidos por su sed de sangre colgaban de la pared. Una alfombra verde con el símbolo de Slytherin cubría el suelo, lo que indicaba que esta casa pertenecía a alguien con sangre pura. Los únicos muebles que había en la habitación eran cuatro sillas en cada esquina, revelando que la sala tenía una función específica.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando percibió una presencia a su espalda. Casi salió corriendo pero mantuvo sus rodillas quietas y se obligó a mantenerse quieto.

—Ah Malfoy, ¿son estos? — La voz serpenteante era tan fría que podría congelar un lago si su propietario lo deseara. Con la cabeza levantada y con una postura que asemejaba a un soldado, dió la vuelta para mirar al hombre que había ansiado conocer, el Señor Tenebroso. El mago más poderoso después de Dumbledore.

—Lo son, mi señor. —contesto Lucius con el tono más sumiso que había escuchado de él. Nunca antes había visto a Lucius rebajarse delante de otros.

Sus compañeros imitaron el gesto de respeto de Lucius y él hizo lo mismo. Sintió la presencia del Señor Tenebroso acercándose y mantuvo la compostura.

 _No dejes ver tus emociones._ _No las muestres._

—Parecen tan prometedores como me dijiste, Lucius. —Cada palabra que el Señor Tenebroso decía, mandaba una oleada de espasmos a través de su cuerpo. —Levantaos jóvenes magos. Estáis aquí para formar parte de un distinguido grupo que un día gobernará este mundo, que acabará con esos asquerosos sangre sucia y con los inútiles muggles.

La emoción atravesó su cuerpo al contar con otro objetivo en el que podría trabajar. Podría deshacerse de los muggles que eran como su padre.

—Pero tengo entendido que esta noche no todos los presentes son de sangre limpia ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Lucius?

Severus se puso rígido. El objetivo del Señor Tenebroso era deshacerse de los muggles ¿por qué tendría que aceptar a un sangre mestiza en su círculo? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido y no había pensado antes en ello?

—Así es, mi señor. —Lucius se acercó a él. —Este es Severus Snape y hablo en su favor. Es hábil en pociones y…— el Señor Tenebroso alzó su mano, cortando sus palabras. Lo vio sonreír y moverse para ponerse frente a él.

Los ojos, que tenían un ligero tono rojizo, lo miraron con fascinación. Severus se preguntó que andanzas había recorrido el Señor Tenebroso para obtener esa sombra de color en ellos.

—Deja que hable él, Lucius.

—Es un honor que me lo permita, mi señor. — era el momento de mostrar quién era en realidad. —Lucius está en lo cierto. Tengo un talento innato en pociones y he sido admitido como aprendiz de Slughorn. Estimo que obtendré el título de Maestro en un año. Además de ello tengo afinidad por las Artes Oscuras. Me encanta estudiar la teoría y crear mis propios hechizos, mi señor. —Cuando terminó de hablar, el Señor Tenebroso parecía aún más complacido.

—Ciertamente, tus habilidades pueden ser útiles pero no eres de sangre limpia.

—No lo soy, mi señor. Mi padre es una desgracia. Su comportamiento muggle corrompió la pureza de mi madre y no permitía que ninguno usáramos magia en su casa. Hace poco descubrí que la asesinó y por ello deseo hacerlo sufrir. La justicia muggle no contempla hacerlo. Los métodos que usan son… irritantes. —Era la primera vez que Severus se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo para hablar sobre el tema y con sus verdaderos sentimientos de enfado.

El Señor Tenebroso se movió a su alrededor, estudiándolo como si fuera la cosa más cautivadora en la que había posado sus ojos.

—¿Y cómo deseas servirme, Severus? ¿Qué quieres lograr al estar a mi lado? ¿Te crees que eres valioso? —La voz del Señor Tenebroso era cauta pero curiosa.

No pensaba que fuera lo suficiente para ellos pero podría llegar a serlo.

—Quiero aumentar mi conocimiento en las Artes Oscuras. Quiero usar mis habilidades en vuestro servicio. Es posible que no sea un hombre hecho para la primera línea de batalla pero se prosperar en las sombras. Ahí es donde puedo serviros con mejor capacidad. Soy discreto y paciente, mi señor.

—¿Y qué deseas conseguir?

—Respeto y conocimiento. —respondió Severus sin un atisbo de duda en su voz. Incluso miró fijamente a los ojos del Señor Tenebroso. Eran fieros pero Severus pudo distinguir un rastro de orgullo en las profundidades.

El Señor Tenebroso retomó sus pasos en círculos alrededor de ellos y comenzó a interrogar al resto del grupo.

Severus estudió la situación en silencio. Al ser de sangre mestiza sabía que sus posibilidades eran mínimas, pero bajo la tutela de este hombre podría aprender cosas que nadie más podría enseñar.

El señor Tenebroso se detuvo en frente de ellos y juntó sus palmas como si fuera a rezar.

Quería ser parte de este grupo selecto. Quería ser importante. Quería sentirse como si tuviera un lugar al que pertenecer en esta asquerosa vida. Lo necesitaba. Y esta era su oportunidad.

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió.

—Caballeros —dijo. —Lucius habló sobre vuestro honor y sobre vuestra astucia, y encuentro que sus palabras son ciertas. Seréis la próxima generación y os incorporareis a mis filas para crear un nuevo mundo. Bajo mi mando, todos vosotros encontrareis grandeza, poder, y el mayor conocimiento con el que habréis podido soñar. —miró a Severus. —Y también ese respeto que buscáis. —dijo como si esas últimas palabras fueran dirigidas solo para Severus. —Sí queréis uniros a mí ahora, este es el momento. Dar un paso adelante o marchaos. Esta será la única oportunidad que tendréis así que, elegir bien.

Severus fue el primero en tomar la decisión. No le importaba si tenía que vender su alma. Ya estaba condenada. Su corazón estaba destruido y solo le quedaba este sueño. Dió un paso Adelante, sin darse cuenta de que sus compañeros lo imitaron.

—Perfecto —dijo el Señor Tenebroso y sacó su varita de algún lugar de dentro de su túnica.

—Lucius, ponte a mi lado.

El hombre rubio hizo lo que le ordenaron y extendió su brazo, dejando ver una marca negra. Era una calavera con una serpiente entrelazada. El cuerpo de la serpiente salía a través de la boca de la calavera y las fauces de la serpiente estaban abiertas, revelando sus colmillos.

Era terrorífico y atractivo al mismo tiempo. El Señor Tenebroso apuntó con su varita a la marca y después de murmurar unas palabras inteligibles, la marca adquirió vida propia. La serpiente cerró la boca y serpenteó en el brazo de Lucius, sin emerger de su sitio por debajo de la piel. El cuerpo de Lucius estaba tenso y su brazo tembló, el movimiento fue tan sutil que estaba seguro de que solo los lo conocían bien, podrían darse cuenta de aquella fragilidad. La serpiente se detuvo, sus ojos se centraron en él.

La serpiente arremetió hacia delante, provocando que la sangre estallase por herida y manchase la piel de Lucius. El cuerpo del reptil creció y su boca se abrió, los colmillos brillaban con el oscuro veneno que se deslizaba por ellos.

Los colmillos se hundieron en el brazo de Severus. Su sangre comenzó a quemarle por dentro, y el sudor se formó en su frente. Tuvo que morder su lengua para evitar gritar. Parecía que su brazo pesaba toneladas.

Cayó de rodillas, encogiéndose cuando sintió el impacto contra el suelo. La serpiente relajó el mordisco y se retiró, probablemente para morder a los otros.

Entonces, escuchó sus gritos.

Dirigió su vista hacia su brazo para ver como sus venas se hinchaban y se ennegrecían. Los negros zarcillos de veneno se unieron, formando una masa irreconocible hasta que empezó a distinguirse como la marca que había visto en el brazo de Lucius. Un tatuaje que lo convertía en el sirviente del Señor Tenebroso.

El dolor comenzó a menguar pero seguía sintiendo los espasmos en sus dedos y el nuevo añadido en su piel palpitando. A pesar de ello se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y miró a su alrededor. Había sido el primero en levantarse, demostrando su fuerza con ello. Estaba decidido a no vacilar a pesar de que sentía que su cuerpo estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Sintió los ojos del Señor Tenebroso en él y apretó su brazo con más fuerza.

—Sabes Severus, creo que tengo un trabajo para ti.

—¿Cuál es su deseo, mi señor? —respondió.

El peligroso mago extendió su brazo, invitándolo a acercarse. Severus respiró hondo y logró dar unos pasos hacia él.

—Lucius me ha dicho que tienes otras delicadas habilidades aparte de hacer pociones, tales como la Legeremancia...

Severus apretó sus labios, pensando con cautela su respuesta. Sabía mucho más que eso. Sabía cómo protegerse a sí mismo de aquel hechizo. Podría usarlo para aprovecharse de las mentes de otros pero, por alguna razón, sabía que en el fondo, tenía que ser cauteloso respecto a revelar todas sus habilidades.

—La conozco, mi señor, pero no la uso mucho. Como bien sabe, no están permitidas en público y mucho menos como aprendiz en Hogwarts.

—Ah, pero Severus, no serás un aprendiz para siempre. Algún día tendrás una posición importante en ese lugar y podrás ser mi útil espía.

Severus digirió las palabras mientras su mente se activaba con la idea. ¿Un espía? ¿Bajo las narices del mejor mago de todos los tiempos? Era una posición ambiciosa pero también peligrosa.

—Aprenderás con nosotros. Perfeccionarás tus habilidades como has hecho estos años, pero por ahora puedes irte. —Al parecer el trabajo no era negociable. —Vete Severus, completa tu aprendizaje. Conviértete en el Maestro en Pociones que deseas. Conviértete en alguien útil para mí y entonces, mientras estés cumpliendo tus sueños, actúa con normalidad. Gánate la confianza de Dumbledore y yo confiaré en ti con lo que me hayas proporcionado.

* * *

 **AN: Confieso que me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Mi imaginación se ha vuelto loca con la creación de las marcas tenebrosas ya que lo quería diferente… y este es el resultado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y, ¡hasta la semana que viene!**


	6. Capítulo 5: Un Lugar al que Pertenecer

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 5: Un Lugar al que Pertenecer**

 **Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
** **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

 **Nota: Me he tomado la libertad sobre el momento en que Snape escucha la profecía. Varias cronologías lo sitúan como posibilidad a finales de 1979, a principios del 80, o en la primavera del 80. Así que he elegido la fecha de febrero de 1980 tras mirar el tiempo atmosférico en Inglaterra y en Escocia.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1980**

Años de polvo cubrían las estanterías en Spinner's End, la casa de su infancia. Estaba oscura, sucia, húmeda y medio podrida. Era una casa pequeña en un barrio pobre, pero ahora era suya ya que su padre no estaba. Pero, a pesar ser su posesión, había demasiados recuerdos desagradables como para poder llamarlo hogar. En cada sección de la simétrica casa, tenía un recuerdo para detestar. Su padre borracho en el sofá, su madre desangrándose en la cocina, su padre intentando ahogarlo cuando él estaba en la bañera...

Había estado dos años perfeccionando las habilidades que necesitaría en el futuro, pero ahora no tenía un lugar al que ir, un lugar al que podría considerar su casa.

Dejó caer su cuerpo en la silla situada a su espalda. Incluso, después de todo su esfuerzo no había conseguido nada. Había servido al Señor Tenebroso pero aún seguía siendo un mortífago de bajo rango. Había espiado durante los años de aprendizaje y ahora que era un maestro en pociones, después de solo un año y un mes, se sentía inútil y rechazado. Aun lo etiquetaban con un sangre mestiza, y por esa razón, era más reemplazable que el resto.

Su rostro se relajó, su ceño desapareció y bajó sus ojos para mirar al objeto que sostenía entre sus manos. Al acariciarlo, sintió una leve punzada en su corazón. Ella podría haber estado con él. Pero ahora, ella estaba con Potter y con un hijo en camino. Incluso había tenido la cara de invitarle a la boda con ese bastardo. Su estómago se revolvió y cerró la mano, escondiendo el anillo de plata. Era el único retazo que tenía de su familia de sangre pura. El anillo de familia de su madre.

Era tentador seguir los hábitos de su padre muggle, pero no se rebajaría al nivel de ser un alcohólico despreciable. En vez de centrarse en los celos y en dar pena como ese bastardo, se obligaría a sí mismo a ser fuerte. A hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir una posición en Hogwarts.

Quería reformar la casa para tener un sitio en el que poder alejarse del mundo en ciertos momentos, pero sus fondos no lo permitían. El único dinero que tenía era el que le había dejado su madre en Gringots, y prefería guardarlo para comprar comida. Había usado la magia para arreglar los suelos podridos y las grietas de las paredes pero no podía hacer milagros.

El cristal de la ventana más cercana comenzó a vibrar. Lanzó una mirada hacia el lugar pero sin mostrar un rastro de efectos negativos en su rostro. Su entrenamiento de espía, le había enseñado a esconder todo rastro emocional. Afortunadamente, la causa de la vibración era una bola de plumas mirándolo con ojos impacientes. Cogió su varita y con un giro, la ventana se abrió al instante dejando que el animal entrase. Severus desató el papel y lo abrió, ignorando al gordo pájaro picoteando los muebles sucios. No se iban a ver peor por ello.

" _Yo, Albus Dumbledore, acepto la solicitud para una entrevista de trabajo con Severus Snape._

 _Preséntese mañana en la habitación número 8, en el bar Cabeza del Puerco a las 18:00 horas_

 _Atentamente,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Director de Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería."_

Mientras su cerebro procesaba las palabras, sus emociones resurgieron. Abrió sus labios y sus ojos escanearon la carta una y otra vez para asegurarse de que había leído bien. ¿El viejo mago por fin se había fijado en su currículum? Le dió la vuelta al papel para buscar más instrucciones o para ver si alguien le estaba gastando una broma, pero no encontró nada. Además, el sello de cera del colegio al final de la carta era real. Miró al pájaro, el cual le sostenía la mirada, y notó que sus ojos mantenían un extraño y divertido brillo.

Agitó su mano para espantar al pájaro. ¿Debería responder a la carta? No. La carta en si era como una llamada a la que no podía negarse. Sería un idiota si lo hiciera. Esto era lo que había estado esperando. Un lugar en el que poder hacer crecer su influencia y poder buscar información sin sospechas. Si lo aceptaban como profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, podría ser más útil al Señor Tenebroso además de hacer algo que le gustaba.

—Gracias, lechuza. Supongo que no necesito contestar. — La lechuza extendió sus alas y se marchó, dejándolo de nuevo en su soledad.

Permitió que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en sus labios. Si lo aceptaba, no tendría que volver a este lamentable lugar y podría hacerse con una mejor información para el Señor Tenebroso. Su señor había querido noticias más prometedoras durante su estancia en Hogwarts, pero nunca encontró nada que lo agradara lo suficiente.

Y por su fracaso fue castigado, no de forma severa pero lo suficiente como para tener ese sentimiento grabado en su cerebro. Ahora quería complacerlo. Quería demostrar que podía ser mejor que el resto y que merecía una posición importante dentro del círculo del Señor Tenebroso.

 **-/-/-**

Su abrigo luchó valientemente contra el viento que venía hacia él mientras retenía un escalofrío. Había olvidado que el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade podía albergar frio y viento. Pero no le molestaba el clima. El verano era un infierno para él debido a la forma que tenia de vestir, por lo que, este clima era un alivio. Si no fuera por sus nervios se atrevería a decir que estaba a gusto.

Las personas con túnicas ligeras se reían por la calle. Algunos estaban hablando de tomar el sol, una idiotez muggle que nunca entendió. ¿Cuál era el propósito de ponerse moreno si posteriormente iba a desaparecer?

Continuó su camino hasta que encontró el cartel de madera con una cabeza de puerco pintada. Su respiración se aceleró junto con sus pasos. Por Merlin, sus sentimientos estaban descontrolados. Aun había situaciones, que sin importar lo hábil que era con la Oclumancia, lograban inducir una oleada de emociones incontrolables.

Cuando estuvo delante de la pequeña y sucia estructura, echó un vistazo por la ventana. No parecía que hubiese muchos clientes dentro.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo, respirando profundamente. Necesitaba ese trabajo. Necesitaba impresionar a Dumbledore. Al hombre que pensaba que era una causa perdida por su amor hacia las Artes Oscuras.

Pero ahora tenía el poder de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Se las arregló para entrar sin ningún obstáculo, como había esperado, y se ganó las miradas de los clientes borrachos. Los ignoró y fue directo hacia el camarero. Tuvo la impresión de que deberían de limpiar el sitio más a menudo pero probablemente sería inútil, ya que la gente siempre estaba entrando y saliendo.

—¿Qué quieres jovenzuelo? —preguntó el hombre que estaba limpiando una mesa redonda. Su rostro era pálido, sus ojos se parecían al cielo grisáceo de fuera, y su boca, escondida tras una gran masa de pelo blanco y gris, estaba fruncida.

—Tengo una entrevista en la habitación número ocho. —respondió.

—Ah, sí. Con el señor Albus Dumbledore. Ahora misto está entrevistando a una mujer y usando mi taberna para lo que quiere y lo que necesita… —la rabia en aquel hombre contra Dumbledore, hizo que su cautela resurgiera por un momento. —Tendrás que esperar. Esas son las normas.

Cuando el hombre se marchó, Severus entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba ese tipo de personas y para su desgracia estaba constantemente rodeado de ellas. Miró alrededor y encontró una silla libre para sentarse. Cruzó sus piernas y apoyó sus manos en las rodillas. Esperar era un arte que requería paciencia pero esta vez, estaba preocupado. ¿Y si la mujer estaba ahí para la misma posición que él? ¿Y sí perdía esta oportunidad antes de entrar en esa habitación?

No debería sentirse tan inseguro. Ya no era un niño. Era hábil, era un maestro, era inteligente y Dumbledore lo conocía. Sabía lo bueno que era y… Apretó su mandíbula. Por Merlin, incluso sabía que era un mortífago. Todo esto era absurdo. No debería sentirse como si estuviera esperando a ser castigado en el colegio.

Se levantó y miró alrededor hasta que encontró las escaleras. Con un movimiento sigiloso, se movió entre las mesas, esquivando la presencia del camarero. Afortunadamente, el hombre no estaba a la vista. Tocó la sucia barandilla, asqueándose ante la porquería que se puso en sus dedos, y subió las escaleras lo más silencioso posible.

Cuando llegó a la segunda planta, sus ojos investigaron el lugar. Había un pasillo similar al de un hotel muggle barato con puertas en ambos lados del pasillo. Él solo necesitaba encontrar la correcta. Con pasos suaves contó los números en silencio y se detuvo en la habitación número ocho. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó.

Silencio.

¿Le había mentido el camarero?

¿Acaso era tan fácil de engañar?

Estaba a punto de marcharse en una oleada de furia, cuando un grito rompió sus pensamientos y los reemplazó con la duda ¿Que estaba pasando? El grito procedía de la habitación.

—Aquel que tiene el poder para destruir al Señor Tenebroso vendrá pronto… —el latido de su corazón se aceleró. —Traído a la existencia por aquellos lo han desafiado y resistido. El destructor nacerá como el mes siete desaparece. —la voz de la mujer estaba vacía, como si no fuera ella la que estuviera hablando y fuera un demonio que había tomado su cuerpo. Esperó a que dijera algo más. Sabía con exactitud lo que aquella mujer estaba haciendo en esa habitación. Acercó su cabeza más a la puerta y lamió sus labios.

—¿Sybill? —escucho la voz confusa de Dumbledore. Pero eso no importaba. Lo que estaba escuchando era la clave para obtener un sitio en el círculo interno del Señor Tenebroso.

Algo golpeó su hombro con fuerza, algo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y lo echó hacia atrás. Cuando levantó el rostro, sus ojos encontraron al camarero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Lárgate muchacho porque no tengo gentileza con los que rompen las normas.

No respondió. Si lo que había escuchado era verdad, necesitaba ir a decírselo al Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Que no se te ocurra volver, muchacho!

Severus fulmino con la Mirada al hombre y reprimió la necesidad de contestarle. Se dio la vuelta, bajó las escaleras con rapidez y salió fuera del sucio edificio. Es posible que hubiese perdido la posibilidad de tener un trabajo en Hogwarts, pero había conseguido descubrir algo que iba a complacer al Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

 **AN: Y aquí estamos. Voy a empezar a retorcer un poco la línea temporal para darle más sentido a las cosas que Severus tendrá que hacer. La historia sigue el historia básica de los libros pero añadiré algunos cambios. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y si podéis, dejarme vuestros pensamientos. ¡** **Nos vemos en dos semanas!**


	7. Chapter 6: El Catalizador

**When All is Lost One is Found**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 6: El Catalizador**

 **Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
** **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

 **Nota: El orden cronológico no es exactamente como esta en los libros. Ese en el mismo año pero no en el mismo mes. Está escrito así de forma deliberada.**

* * *

Una oleada de calor golpeó su cara pero no le prestó mucha atención. Caminaba tan rápido que sus piernas dolían e incluso tenía que tener cuidado para no tropezarse, ya que su atención estaba en buscar un lugar sin gente, más que en su forma de andar. Necesitaba desaparecer antes de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta y lo detuviera. Sabía que era un mortífago, y aun así, lo había llamado para una entrevista de trabajo. Pero ahora no podía preocuparse por ese detalle.

Evitó a la gente y a los niños desplazándose arriba y abajo por las calles, hasta que encontró un pequeño callejón. Cuando estuvo oculto por las sombras, levantó su varita y desapareció del pueblo de Hogsmeade. Tras sentir los síntomas de la aparición desvanecerse, abrió los ojos. Vagamente podía distinguir las estructuras que lo rodeaban por la densa niebla, pero sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse.

El sonido de sus pies chapoteando en el barro lo acompañaron hasta llegar al suelo pavimentado, y por último, hasta las escaleras de piedra. Alzó su brazo con rapidez y golpeó un par de veces en la puerta grande. Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho e intentó calmar su respiración, antes de que la puerta se abriera.

—¿Quién llama? —dijo una voz seca. Sintió alivio de que fuera su amigo el que estaba haciendo la guardia en la mansión de los Riddle.

—Soy yo, Severus. Es una emergencia y solicito una audiencia ahora mismo.

—Sabes que eso es muy imprudente para ti ¿Para que necesitas una audiencia con el Señor Tenebroso? —preguntó cuándo cerró la puerta tras él. —Y ya conoces las normas. Enséñame la marca.

—Maldita sea. No tengo tiempo, Lucius. Esto es urgente. —se levantó la manga con rapidez, rasgándola en el proceso. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucius. Estos estaban cargados de sospecha y permanecieron con esa Mirada hasta que presionó la varita sobre su marca. Cuando reaccionó con un brillo rojizo, el hombre retiró su varita y sonrió.

—Severus, necesitas comprarte ropa nueva urgentemente.

Apartó su brazo fuera del alcance del agarre de Lucius y retomó su camino, intentando entrar en las profundidades de la mansión.

—Ni se te ocurra detenerme esta vez, Lucius. Mi necesidad de hablar con él no tiene nada que ver con un nuevo proyecto de poción para aumentar sus poderes. —dijo antes de que el hombre rubio pudiera cuestionar su insolencia.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación que hospedaba al Señor Tenebroso y su círculo interno, no dudó. Empujó las puertas y no detuvo su camino. Según entró en la estancia, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en su señor. No vaciló. Ni si quiera cuando escuchó los jadeos de incredulidad y las condenas de los otros mortífagos hacia él. En aquellos instantes era el señor del lugar. Era importante por la información que traía.

Sus piernas se detuvieron cuando alcanzó el trono del Señor Tenebroso.

Se arrodilló, mostrando que incluso entrando con un aura de poder, era un sirviente leal y sumiso.

—L-lo siento, mi señor. No me ha esperado para… —empezó a decir Malfoy.

—Severus ¿Qué asuntos te traen aquí? Has interrumpido una reunión y sabes que este no es tu sitio todavía. —las eses de cada palabra llegaron con un serpenteo similar cuando su señor hablaba con las serpientes, una disciplina que solo unas pocas personas de la línea de Salazar Slytherin poseían.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento mi señor, pero mi intrusión es necesaria. Si desea castigarme luego, no ofreceré resistencia.

—¡No! Vas a ser castigado ahora y bajo mi mano. No tienes derecho a estar aquí estúpido sangre mestiza. —el grito ultrajado de la mujer llenó la estancia y Severus fijó sus ojos en ella. La mujer tenía la varita preprada para maldecirlo.

—Détente, Bella. Sé que Severus nunca me desafiaría de esta manera si no fuera por algo de extrema importancia. —sus ojos negros volvieron a su amo. —Habla, Severus.

Después de tomarse un momento para calmar la ira que aquella mujer había causado en su interior, entreabrió los labios con cautela.

—Como sabe estaba intentando obtener un puesto en Hogwarts para servirlo mejor. Hoy tenía una entrevista y cuando estaba en el lugar para ver a Albus Dumbledore, una profecía fue realizada. Está relacionada con usted, mi señor. —escuchó algunos suspiros fingidos y algunos resoplidos incrédulos. No le importaban. Su señor tenía la atención fijada en él. Tenía los ojos abiertos y la cara perpleja.

—¿Y qué tipo de profecía era, Severus?

—Una que temo que deberá verla por usted mismo o será difícil de creer. —Severus respondió mientras sentía todos los ojos fijos en él. Esas sanguijuelas querían su gloria. Él era el espía. Esta era su información y sería el que la presentara para recoger los beneficios.

—Muéstramela entonces, Severus. —El Señor Tenebroso se levantó de su trono y lo miró.

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y preparó las imágenes en su mente para que las pudiera ver. El Señor Tenebroso alzó la varita y apuntó hacia su rostro.

—Legeremens.

Un fuerte pulso atacó su cerebro y permitió al Señor Tenebroso entrar. Incluso, a pesar de permitirle la entrada, el poder que su señor poseía lo hacía sentir como si su cerebro se estuviera desgarrando. Su mandíbula se tensó pero se negó a gritar. Mientras el Señor Tenebroso miraba las imágenes de su tiempo en Hogsmeade, el poder y la rabia crecían sin tregua. El Señor Tenebroso revisó las imágenes más de una vez, torturándolo en el proceso con la magia y las emociones ajenas.

Su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo de piedra.

Su cabeza palpitaba, su cara hormigueaba y podía notar el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Casi sonrió ante el apetitoso temor que llenaba la estancia.

—¿Cómo es posible? —gritó el Señor Tenebroso. —¡Pero es cierto que Dumbledore estaba ahí! Esto no es para tomárselo a risa. Es irrefutable.

—M-mi señor ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —escuchó a Bellatrix preguntar.

Por Merlín, cómo estaba disfrutando de esto.

Posó su brazo en el frío suelo y se las arregló para impulsar su cuerpo y volver a su posición anterior, arrodillándose de nuevo ante el Señor Tenebroso. La sangre fluyó a sus labios, manchándolos de rojo.

—¡Pero esto no puede ser posible! ¡Soy el mago más poderoso! ¡Nadie puede vencerme! —el Señor Tenebroso ignoró a la mujer y continuó escupiendo su rabia. —¡Malfoy! —el hombre rubio dio un paso adelante, tropezando ligeramente. Severus observó a su amigo y Lucius le dedicó una mirada confusa.

—¿Que…Que necesita, mi señor?

—Necesito saber que niños van a nacer a final de Julio o en una fecha cercana a esa.

—Nos encargaremos de ello. ¿P-puedo preguntar por qué, mi señor?—habló Lucius mientras inclinaba su cuerpo y movía su mano para ordenar la tarea a los que estaban al fondo. Dos mortífagos se marcharon de la habitación.

—Severus me ha traído noticias importantes ¡Alguien que es ahora un simple bebe tendrá la fuerza para destruir mi poder y mi control sobre el mundo mágico! —el Señor Tenebroso apuntó a Severus y tomó aire. —Vuestro hermano me ha hecho un gran servicio. Ahora puedo prepararme y exterminar la amenaza que nos acecha antes de que se vuelva problemático. Estoy orgulloso de que seas uno de nosotros, Severus.

Aunque el dolor lo hacía menos agradable, por primera vez en décadas, se sintió satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo. Ahora era útil y se había ganado el derecho de ser respetado. Era importante.

Y tenía un lugar al que pertenecer.

—Gracias, mi señor. Mi deseo es servir.

—Ven conmigo, Severus. Quiero hablar contigo en privado.

El Señor Tenebroso extendió el brazo, invitándolo como si él fuera el hombre más privilegiado de la habitación. Con una inclinación cortés, Severus siguió los pasos silenciosos que se dirigían hacia la puerta de roble, y que conducía a la habitación privada.

La estancia tenía un aspecto tenue por el fuego de la chimenea que la iluminaba. Había una mesa abrillantada junto con un elegante sillón hecho de cuero, en el que el Señor Tenebroso se sentó. El semi-humano entrelazó los dedos y vio como relajaba la postura. Algo que Severus nunca antes llegó a presenciar.

Incluso él mismo se encontró más tranquilo en aquella habitación. Podía respirar mejor ya que no había nadie con intenciones de acuchillarlo por la espalda.

—Con esta acción te has ganado mi favor, Severus. Estate seguro de ello. —dijo el Señor Tenebroso tras un largo silencio. —Sé que lo deseabas pero tenías que demostrar tu valía ante mí y ante los otros. Te pareces tanto a mí que estaba esperando este momento. Estoy orgulloso, amigo mío.

—A pesar de las circunstancias que me han permitido alcanzar su favor, tengo que agradecéroslo, mi señor.

—La profecía está incompleta, ¿verdad Severus?

—Eso me temo, mi señor. Fui descubierto antes de poder escucharla entera. Me disculpo por ello.

—Me has dado una valiosa ventaja. Mataremos este obstáculo y el problema se resolverá. —el hombre se levantó del sillón. —Quiero que continúes como espía y si llegas a introducirte en Hogwarts quédate. Cualquier información que puedas obtener sobre la situación y sobre Albus Dumbledore es preciada.

—Como desee, mi señor. —respondió Severus. No estaba seguro de sí Dumbledore querría que volviera. Probablemente el hombre ya sabía que había escuchado la profecía.

—Por ahora, te quiero en una posición segura. Puedes integrarte poco a poco en su círculo y enterarte más sobre esta profecía si es necesario. —Severus asintió y unos suaves golpes llegaron a sus oídos. —¡Adelante!

Se apartó a un lado cuando sintió la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, junto con la fuerza de la ira del Señor Tenebroso.

—Mi señor. Tenemos noticias. —dijo Avery a sus espaldas. Sus palabras casi eran imposibles de entender por la rapidez con la que respiraba.

—Habla.

—Hemos encontrado dos familias que han luchador contra usted y que van a tener dos niños a finales de Julio. Una familia son los Longbottom y la otra los Potter.

Las piernas de Severus temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente más de lo normal, pero no lo suficiente como para que alguien notara algo fuera de lugar.

No era posible.

Se atrevió a mirar al Señor Tenebroso al mismo tiempo que notaba su pecho constreñirse.

—Los Longbottom son de sangre limpia pero los Potter… Severus, la madre es una sangre sucia ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Sus labios se abrieron y sus manos amenazaban con temblar. Lily… El hijo de Lily…

—S-sí mi señor. —No. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Hemos encontrado nuestro objetivo. Avery, informa al resto y empezar a reunir información sobre la ubicación de los Potter. —el hombre se inclinó y salió de la habitación, dejándolo a él y al Señor Tenebroso solos. Ahora mismo quería escapar antes de desmayarse. —Tiene que ser él, Severus. Es como nosotros, como yo. Un sangre mestiza. Sí alguien tiene el poder para hacer algo tiene que ser alguien igual que yo.

El estómago de Severus se sacudió. El sudor empapaba su nuca, pegando sus cabellos a su piel.

Lily…

Sí el Señor Tenebroso marcaba al hijo de Potter como su enemigo, Lily estaba en peligro. Y era por su culpa.

Necesitaba…

No podía…hacer nada.

—M-mi señor… ¿Está seguro?

—¿Dudas de mi razonamiento, Severus? —dijo el Señor Tenebroso con amenaza.

—No es eso… Yo… —su voz falló. Sus defensas se caían a pedazos. Algo que no era bueno para él y Lily…Lily iba a morir. Sabía que era imposible detener al Señor Tenebroso. Sabía que era demasiado poderoso. —La mujer… La madre…Yo… —cayó de rodillas. —Por favor, mi señor, ¿hay alguna forma de perdonarle la vida? —logró preguntar, sabiendo que el hombre que tenía en frente, nunca hacía favores a otros. Después de lo que había hecho, preguntar y arriesgar su vida por ella merecía la pena.

—¿Era tu juguete?

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda como si trazase un mapa. No podía decirle que estaba enamorado de una sangre sucia. Sería su muerte. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, pero sabía que el Señor Tenebroso podía oler su miedo.

—Soy consciente de que no es una bruja de sangre pura pero era especial y me gustaba atormentar a su marido.

Merlín, sí el Señor Tenebroso usara la Legeremancia ahora…

—Ya veo… Lo entiendo. El placer de lo prohibido. —El Señor Tenebroso sonrió con afecto. —No temas, Severus. Muchos de tus hermanos son culpables del mismo error, pero sabes que debo matar al niño.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. Nunca pensaría lo contrario. —respondió con rapidez y por primera vez, sin miedo. —Solo quería saber si su eminencia perdonaría la vida a la madre. Sé que es una petición egoísta, mi señor, pero ella es la única por la que he sentido… deseo.

Seguramente el Señor Tenebroso estaba disfrutando de esto, ya que tenía una sonrisa curvada y sus ojos lo miraban con interés.

—Si la madre no se pone en medio, no tengo razón para matarla. Es cierto que es una sangre sucia y solo por eso debe morir, pero perdonar su vida puede ser un premio por tu buen servicio. —dijo finalmente tras unos momentos de tortura silenciosa.

Severus respiró profundamente e inclinó su cuerpo. No podía creer que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese aceptado su petición. Nunca lo había hecho con otros mortífagos.

—Es lo único que pido, mi señor.

—Entonces no te preocupes, Severus, tendrás tu juguete de vuelta. Ahora, por favor, déjame solo. Necesito preparar el ataque a conciencia. Sé que la mujer no será un problema ya que es una sangre sucia, pero al ser parte de esa maldita Orden del Fénix complicará las cosas.

—Puede contar con nosotros para apoyarlo, mi señor. —Se levantó pero su rostro aún estaba inclinado. La tensión en su cuerpo empezaba a disiparse tras escuchar la promesa de su señor de perdonarle la vida a la mujer que amaba. Echó un último vistazo al mago antes de salir de la habitación.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba fuera del lugar en el que tenía que controlar su mente y sus emociones. Necesitaba un sitio para mostrar todo sin miedo.

Solo cuando llegó a su sucia casa permitió que su cuerpo se colapsara. Su barrera, la máscara perfecta que mantenía su compostura, se derrumbó, y su cuerpo, comenzó a temblar como si estuviera en medio del frío invierno sin ninguna protección. Su estrecha garganta quemaba. Las cálidas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Mordió su labio, saboreando la sangre que ya estaba ahí antes de crear más con la fuerza de sus dientes. Había estado contento por la vida perdonada de Lily, pero contra más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que su petición era inútil. No porque pensara que el Señor Tenebroso no mantendría su palabra, sino porque Lily no lo permitiría.

* * *

 **AN: Y su martirio comienza junto con un ligero cambio de sus opiniones. Tengo que decir que hice esto justo después de que Severus escuchara la profecía porque ¿Para iba a esperar? Tiene información importante para su señor y está desesperado por conectar con algo y encontrar su lugar. Para mi tenía sentido hacerlo así y no que esperara unos meses. Si podéis dejarme vuestros pensamientos sobre el capi y nos vemos la semana que viene!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Un Nuevo Propósito

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 7: Un Nuevo Propósito**

 **Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

 **Nota: El Fanfic no sigue la cronología exacta del libro. He cambiado el orden por el bien de mi historia. Solo quería dejar que lo supierais en caso de que haya confusiones. En este fic, Harry Potter no ha nacido cuando Snape va a buscar la ayuda de Dumbledore.**

* * *

 **Mayo, 1980** (Leer nota de arriba)

Caminó de un lado a otro, esperando recibir alguna noticia. Cada día que pasaba, sus nervios sufrían mucho más que el día anterior, y a este ritmo iban a matarlo. Siempre se había considerado un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, en estos días estaban listos para arremeter hacia fuera y arruinar todo lo que había conseguido hasta ahora. Lo que más miedo le daba era que no estaba seguro de si aquello le importaba.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que escuchó la profecía y se la reveló al Señor Tenebroso. En ese tiempo había estado nervioso, sufriendo pesadillas y había caído enfermo de forma frecuente. Aunque se le había prometido que sería su pago y ella estaría a salvo, sabía que no iba a funcionar. No solo por la personalidad de Lily, sino porque también, el Señor Tenebroso estaba frustrado, enfadado y se había vuelto más peligroso y descuidado con la varita. A su amo no le importaba quién tenía que morir siempre que él siguiera viviendo. La promesa que su señor le había hecho no valía nada.

Y por ello, porqué la había traicionado, y porque en el fondo sabía que estaba en el bando equivocado, iba a cometer una acción que consideraba una locura. Pero era necesaria. Un paso que había estado contemplando realizar desde el día en el que reveló la profecía.

Iba a traicionar al Señor Tenebroso por ella.

Severus respiró profundamente. Con un suave movimiento, agitó su varita y desapareció. Tenía que cerciorarse de que nadie seguía sus pasos. Por suerte, aún conservaba el favor del Señor Tenebroso y no sospechaban de él.

Por Merlín, debería estar muerto, o mejor aún, debería haber seguido el consejo que Lily le dió hace dos años antes de graduarse.

El paisaje cambió y ahora, el bosque lo rodeaba. Era consciente de que habían detectado su presencia; sería un idiota si no lo supiera, así que guardó su varita y esperó. Se obligó a sí mismo a mantener una postura estirada y selló el movimiento de sus rodillas para prevenir el temblor de sus piernas. Se había expuesto deliberadamente al peligro.

Los árboles se movían con calma y se permitió disfrutar de la vista por última vez. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, notando el olor a hierba. Escuchó y percibió el sonido de las aguas fluyendo por los arroyos. Hogwarts siempre permanecía igual. Había sido el único hogar verdadero que había conocido, y no se había percatado de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, hasta estar con los pies posados en los terrenos.

Sus ojos se abrieron disparados cuando sintió una presencia. Un destello blanco cruzó a su lado y su varita voló fuera de su túnica para perderse en la oscuridad, lejos de él. El miedo volvió a sus sentidos. Giró su cuerpo y vio a Dumbledore apuntando su varita hacia él.

Severus no había esperado una bienvenida agradable, pero no pensó que el comienzo de la reunión fuera así. Ahora mismo no tenía poder y solo podía arrodillarse en frente de él y rendirse.

—N-no me mate, por favor. No soy una amenaza. —elevó sus manos en un gesto de paz.

—No tengo la intención de matarte, Severus. —aun así, la varita siguió apuntando hacia él. —¿Me traes un mensaje de tu amo o estás aquí por tu propia voluntad? —notó un tono de escepticismo en la última parte de su pregunta.

Secó las palmas de sus manos dentro de las mangas de su túnica.

—Estoy aquí por voluntad propia. Esto no tiene nada que ver con una petición suya. —permitió que sus emociones rompieran un poco su barrera. —He venido aquí para advertir… No. Eso no es del todo cierto. He venido para pedirle algo. Por favor, le ruego que me escuche. Entonces, no me opondré a lo que desee hacerme.

—No soy un hombre cruel como tu amo, Severus, pero me pregunto que querría un mortífago de mí.

Ante su pregunta respiró con mayor facilidad, pero su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso. La magia de Dumbledore los envolvía, esperando a que él contestara. Respiró profundamente, reuniendo la valentía. Tenía que contarle todo si quería que este hombre ayudara a Lily.

—La profecía…

—Ah sí, sé que la escuchaste. La pregunta es ¿cuánto le contaste a tu amo sobre ello? —su voz se volvió dura, una rareza en aquel hombre.

—Solo le dije lo del crio…Él…Él va a matarla. Va a matar a Lily Evans.

—Lily Potter. —corrigió Dumbledore.

Se encogió como si Dumbledore le hubiese golpeado.

—P-Potter. —La palabra sabía cómo un bocado de fango en su lengua.

—La profecía no dice nada sobre ella. Habla de un niño nacido a finales de Julio.

—Sabe que soy consciente de ello. Sí es sobre su hijo, entonces no solo va a matarlo a él. Va a matarla a ella. Va a matarlos a todos. Sobre todo si la encuentra antes de que el niño nazca. —Por Merlín ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido eso ahora y no antes?

—Si significa tanto para ti, ¿tu señor no la dejará ir? No me sorprendería que fueras recompensado por traicionarla ¿Por qué no le imploras por la vida de su madre a cambio de la del niño?  
Dumbledore no estaba siendo especialmente fácil con él, pero no esperaba o quería que el hombre lo fuera. No se merecía ninguna clase de amabilidad.

—Ya lo hice. Aunque no tiene sentido al considerar que ella sigue embarazada y para matar al niño simplemente tiene que matarla a ella.

La mandíbula del hombre se tensó y con la voz más desagradable que Severus había escuchado, Dumbledore habló:

—Eres despreciable.

Quería salir corriendo y encerrarse en algún lugar en el que pudiera morir, pero no podía hacerlo hasta que agotara todas las posibilidades de mantenerla con vida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Ni si quiera estás preocupado de que su marido y su hijo vayan a morir? Ah, supongo que no, ya que dejarán vía libre para que ella vuelva a entrar en tu vida.

Había llegado al punto en el que nada de lo que pudiera decir el mago, lo haría sentir peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Odiaba a Potter, no le importaba el niño, pero ella sí. Pero amar era cuidar a alguien y preocuparse de sus deseos por encima de los de uno mismo. Por ella podría olvidar el dolor que había sufrido, sí con ello conseguía que Lily tuviera una vida feliz.

Alzó su rostro y miró a los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Entonces, os ruego que los protejáis a todos. Manténgalos a salvo. —con esas palabras una pequeña carga cayó de sus hombros.

—¿Y qué me vas a ofrecer a cambio, Severus?

Le sorprendió que Dumbledore le pidiera algo así. Era una petición más propia del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Acaso proteger a la familia de Potter no era beneficioso para la Orden en sí?

—Le venderé mi alma si eso es lo que me pide. Haré lo que sea. Lo juro. Para protegerlos… Ahora están haciendo un buen trabajo esquivando al Señor Tenebroso pero él empieza a impacientarse por ello. No se cuanto más tiempo podrán seguir así.

—Los protegeré de todas las maneras que me sea posible. Tengo tu promesa, yo mantendré la mía. —su varita voló a la mano de Dumbledore.

Severus solo pudo asentir. Esto era lo mejor para todos los implicados. Él era inútil, ellos no, y siempre sería así. Su muerte no traería ni algo bueno ni algo malo al mundo. Moriría y sería olvidado. Solo en la vida, solo en la muerte, y solo en una tumba desmembrada, que con el tiempo sería cubierta por tierra y malas hierbas.

Severus inclinó su rostro de nuevo.

—Gracias.

—Levántate, Severus. Debemos hablar de hombre a hombre.

Asintió y logró levantarse. Dumbledore le ofreció de vuelta la varita.

—Pero…

—Creo en ti, Severus.

De haber estado en la misma posición que Dumbledore, él no habría sido tan confiado. Y menos con un monstruo que había traicionado a la mujer que amaba.

—Le diré lo que quiera, pero solo tengo el favor del Señor Tenebroso desde hace unos meses. Sé que su objetivo son los Potter por la profecía. —dijo y luego miró a su alrededor, temiendo que alguien lo hubiera escuchado.

—No te preocupes, Severus. A pesar de las habladurías, Voldemort no puede escuchar a sus sirvientes cuando no está presente. —Severus solo pudo asentir. Este hombre no era el mago más poderoso sin razón alguna. —Tengo entendido que ibas a convertirte un espía en Hogwarts y que tienes habilidades en ¿Oclumancia y Legeremancia?

 _Cómo sabía que..._

—S-sí. Se algunas cosas que he aprendido por mí mismo y aprendí otras bajo la tutela del Señor Tenebroso.

—En efecto. —Por primera vez en aquella noche, Severus vio un rastro de una media sonrisa. No estaba seguro de que significaba ya que sonreírle con algo que no fuera condescendiente era ajeno para él. —Quiero que trabajes para mí, Severus. Este será el precio que vas a tener que pagar. Vas a cambiar de bando.

Severus asintió.

—Hoy estaba preparado para morir o bien por su mano o por la del Señor Tenebroso. —bajó su brazo en cuanto tomó la varita. —Solo quiero que ella… y sus seres queridos estén a salvo.

El anciano asintió.

—Hare todo lo que esté en mi mano.

—¿Que quiere que haga?

—Espiarás para mí. —su cuerpo tembló ante la idea de tener que volver. —Te quedarás con los mortífagos y me darás cualquier información que puedas obtener. Sí no le dejas saber sobre este nuevo cometido, estarás a salvo.

A pesar de saber lo que había hecho, este hombre seguía encontrando las palabras necesarias para tranquilizarlo. Al menos, espiar era algo a lo que estaba aclimatado y se había vuelto habilidoso.

—Si eso es lo que necesita, lo haré, pero necesitaré una excusa para venir aquí sin levantar sospechas. Especialmente si es de forma frecuente.

—Nos encargaremos de ello. Por ahora, actúa como siempre lo has hecho y los mantendremos a salvo. Me ocuparé de organizar los preparativos.

Severus se inclinó con gratitud. Con Dumbledore protegiéndolos, protegiéndola, ella estaría a salvo.

Y con gusto arriesgaría su vida por este nuevo propósito.

* * *

 **AN: Como he dicho antes, no he seguido una cronología exacta. Según las cronologías de y otras más, cuando Snape va a ver a Dumbledore, Harry ya ha nacido. En estas líneas de tiempo por alguna razón Snape espera varios meses para decirle a Voldemort sobre la profecía y luego va a ver a Dumbledore. Incluso hay otras cronologías que se contradicen en este punto. En este fanfic lo he cambiado un poquito. Así que, dejarme en vuestros comentarios lo que pensáis y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Este mes y el siguiente van a ser algo caóticos para subir capítulos por motivos personales y de salud pero intentaré traeros los que pueda. Un abrazo  
**


	9. Capítulo 8: Y entonces Caen

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 8: . . . Y Entonces Caen**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

**Nota: El Fanfic no sigue la cronología exacta del libro. He cambiado el orden por el bien de mi historia. Solo quería dejar que lo supierais en caso de que haya confusiones. En este fic, Harry Potter no ha nacido cuando Snape va a buscar la ayuda de Dumbledore.**

 **Advertencia: Hay pequeñas menciones referentes al suicidio. Podría provocar un desencadenante en algunas personas.**

* * *

 **Octubre, 1981**

El miserable día había llegado, y no podía hacer nada. El Señor Tenebroso se había puesto en marcha, ordenando a todos que se mantuvieran fuera de su objetivo. Hasta ahora, no había arriesgado mucho en esta nueva posición en la que se encontraba. Se había enterado por Malfoy que habían encontrado la localización de los Potter, y había mandado su lechuza a Dumbledore con las noticias. Tenían un traidor en el bando de la Orden que había dado la información a Voldemort.

Miró el reloj. Solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que mandó el mensaje. A pesar de que normalmente estaba orgulloso de su propia paciencia, en aquellos momentos, no era capaz de invocar esa virtud. No cuando la vida de ella estaba comprometida. Había hecho todo lo posible para apaciguar la preocupación que lo invadía, pero nada funcionaba. Así que ahora se dedicaba a caminar en círculos.

En la vuelta número cincuenta, un quemazón arremetió a través de su brazo, su marca ardía como si lo hubieran disparado a bocajarro. Contuvo un grito entre sus dientes y cayó de rodillas. Agarró su muñeca y apretó, tratando de concentrarse en otro dolor menos intenso. Su respiración era tan errática que no podía tomar el oxígeno suficiente en sus pulmones con las cortas inspiraciones. Su visión se emborronó. Necesitaba aire. Por Merlín, con solo una respiración normal sería suficiente.

Esta llamada del Señor Tenebroso, no era normal.

Clavó sus uñas en su manga y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, mientras el dolor se extendía a sus otros miembros y a su torso. Su cabeza martilleaba ¿Que era esto? No podía ser una venganza. Hasta donde él sabía, nadie conocía su traición. Logró ponerse de costado y se encogió hasta adquirir una posición fetal. Soltó un grito, esperando que aliviase un pequeño porcentaje de su angustia.

El dolor cesó.

La sensación de quemazón se convirtió en una cálida caricia.

Unos pocos minutos pasaron antes de que pudiera volver a mover sus dedos. Cuando sintió sus fuerzas comenzando a volver, miró a la marca tenebrosa. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. Estaba roja y estaba desapareciendo.

Sus pensamientos divagaron ante las razones por las que esto podría estar pasando hasta que se percató de algo. Sí el dueño de la maldición desaparecía, la marca lo hacía con él. Eso significaba que la profecía había... El Señor Tenebroso estaba...

¡Lily!

Movió su cuerpo hasta estar sentado y apenas podía sostener su varita debido a sus dedos hormigueando. Necesitaba averiguar lo que había pasado.

Reuniendo toda su voluntad, logró levantarse. Una mano sujetaba su varita y con la otra se aferró al borde de una silla para mantenerse erguido.

¿Cómo podría encontrarlos? La falta de oxígeno de antes había ralentizado su capacidad de pensar.

Volvió a fijar su vista en la marca tenebrosa y vio que casi había desaparecido. Sí el Señor Tenebroso estaba muerto, significaba que los había encontrado. Sí se centraba en los restos del poder de su señor, quizás podría ser capaz de encontrar la ubicación en la que había estado antes de fallecer. Podría ir hasta él. Como muchas veces había hecho.

Pero los otros mortífagos podrían estar allí. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al principio, pero uso su razonamiento. Sí aparecía no podrían decirle que estaba incumpliendo su deber.

Se apuntó a sí mismo con su varita, cerró los ojos, y buscó, centrándose en la maldición hasta que su cuerpo desapareció.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio una solitaria casa de dos pisos derrumbándose en frente de él. La estructura parecía doblarse sobre sí misma. La madera crujía, amenazando con ceder ante el mínimo soplido de viento. El techo tenía un enorme agujero con piezas puntiagudas y quemadas, apuntando hacia el cielo y hacia el interior de la casa.

Escuchó un lloro y su corazón se constriño.

No. No. Protestó, negándose a ceder ante lo que sabía que era verdad.

Con pasos pequeños y cautelosos caminó hacia la puerta rota. Las palmas de sus manos sudaban, y sus piernas aún temblaban, pero ahora no era por el dolor que se estaba disipando, sino por lo que sabía que iba a encontrar dentro de la casa. Se adentró en lo que quedaba del recibidor. El llanto de un niño acompañó los crujidos de la casa derrumbándose.

Nadie estaba calmando al niño. Nadie estaba a su lado.

Se forzó a continuar hacia delante, siguiendo el llanto.

Ella debería haber estado allí, calmando al niño.

 _Tenía que estar con él._

 _Por favor...Merlín._

Perderla ante Potter parecía ahora tan insignificante.

Aceleró el paso, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Se detuvo en seco cuando se percató de que una mano colgaba hacia abajo desde el último peldaño.

Potter.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, su cara mostraba el terror que había experimentado antes de su muerte.

Se encontró con la mirada sin vida de Potter. Podía ver el horror en los ojos y casi sentía lástima por aquel hombre.

Y Lily se había ido. Era consciente de ello.

Pasó por encima del cuerpo de Potter y el lugar comenzó a estrecharse a su alrededor. El aire estaba pegajoso por la muerte. Había lidiado lo suficiente con ella como para conocer el familiar olor, y el aura que se metía en la piel cuando alguien dejaba de respirar. Apoyó una mano en la pared mientras caminaba. La tensión crecía y no estaba seguro de si iba a poder levantar uno de sus pies sin caerse.

Su cuerpo se paralizó en la puerta que daba a la habitación del niño durante unos segundos, pero parecían ser una infinidad de horas. Los lloros del niño eran un eco distante mientras miraba a la persona que amaba. A pesar de que le llevó menos de diez segundos llegar hasta ella, parecía que había sido más tiempo.

La tomó entre sus brazos y apretó el cuerpo contra su pecho. El olor floral de la mujer había desaparecido. La habitación olía a cenizas y su cuerpo olía a ellas. Cenizas y restos de magia.

 _No. No. Por favor. Llévame a mí en vez de a ella._ Dijo a cualquiera que pudiera leer su mente. Incluso al maldito dios muggle.

Pero la realidad de que ella carecía de aliento y de movimiento contra su pecho, destrozó su control. No había una maldición que pudiera equipararse con la sensación de la carcasa fría que tenía entre los brazos. Ella no estaba. Y no podía creérselo.

Su grito hizo eco en la habitación, rivalizando con el llanto del niño.

Sus cálidas lágrimas cayeron en la piel de la mujer, justo donde hubieran estado las de ella si pudiera llorar. Se deslizaron por las mejillas de Lily.

Debería haber muerto él. No ella.

Escondió su rosto en los cabellos rojizos y sus lágrimas se volvieron incontrolables.

—Li-Lily. Lo sient-P-Perdóname. —fría. Estaba tan fría. Su Lily no era fría. Incluso cuando estaba enfadada con él, ella no era fría. Nunca.

Su corazón murió con ella y el dolor consumió su cordura.

Miró al niño con ojos vacíos. Un bebe había matado al Señor Tenebroso. Lily querría que viviera, y probablemente había muerto de una forma valiente, intentando salvar a los que amaba. Una Gryffindor con valor.

Y él era un Slytherin cobarde, tal y como Potter siempre lo había dicho. Debería haber estado aquí protegiéndola, protegiéndolos, incluso si tenía que desafiar al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero lo había dejado todo en manos de Dumbledore. Y el mago más poderoso del mundo había fallado.

Con movimientos lentos, dejó el cuerpo de Lily en la alfombra. Cuando recostó la espalda sobre el suave material, tomó una de las manos inertes, e inclinó su rostro para dejar un beso casto sobre los fríos nudillos.

—Adiós, Lily. Te veré pronto.

* * *

 **AN: Este capítulo... me rompió el corazón mientras lo escribía y fue bastante complicado de hacerlo... Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y muchos ánimos y abrazos.**


	10. Capítulo 9: Por Ella, Su Penitencia

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 9: Por Ella, Su Penitencia.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

 **Advertencia: Conversación sobre el suicidio. Podría desencadenar un episodio en algunas personas.**

* * *

Su cuerpo golpeó contra el barro y se mantuvo quieto durante unos segundos antes de levantarse, hundiendo sus manos en la tierra en el proceso. La fría lluvia era implacable cuando lo golpeaba, congelándolo hasta los huesos. El cielo escocés había decidido llorar con él, o quizás, estaba ayudándolo a esconder sus lágrimas.

Tras respirar profundamente, logró mantenerse en pie, vislumbrando las puertas de Hogwarts en frente de él. Las verjas se abrieron como si hubiesen notado su necesidad de entrar y de buscar ayuda. Esta noche cumpliría su única y última buena acción en toda su vida sin valor.

No supo cuánto tiempo podría resistir la pérdida de Lily, pero resistiría lo suficiente como para poder hablar con Dumbledore.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron para él y las velas se encendieron por sí solas cuando llegaba a estar a la altura de cada una. El castillo lo estaba ayudando.

A él. A un mortífago. O uno que lo había sido en el pasado. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que realmente era.

—¿Señor Snape? —una voz áspera y femenina llegó a sus oídos. Él detuvo sus pasos. —¿Es usted?

—Sí profesora McGonagall. —su voz era un susurro y escondió su rostro de ella. —Necesito hablar con el director, por favor. Es...Es urgente.—intentó mantener la voz firme pero falló de forma miserable.

La mujer asintió y agarró su brazo. En sus ojos podía ver lástima. Y lo odiaba.

—Sígame, Señor Snape. —dijo con una voz suave y soltó su brazo.

No hablaron durante todo el trayecto, solo el eco de sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos del castillo. Aquella tregua le permitió andar más ligeramente y respirar un poco mejor.

Cuando llegaron a la gárgola de piedra, la mujer murmuró unas palabras cortas y lo invitó a seguirla con un gesto de su cabeza. Al menos no lo estaba juzgando como lo había hecho bajo su tutela y cuando había sido un mortífago en potencia.

En cuanto posó su pie en las escaleras estas se movieron solas, guiándolos hasta que pudo ver la puerta del despacho del director. Minerva empujó la puerta tras llamar un par de veces, y entró tras de ella.

Había llegado la hora.

Su última hora.

—Minerva. —el anciano levantó la vista de los pergaminos con confusión hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con él. —Oh, veo que traes compañía. Severus, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se ensancharon. Al parecer, el director aún estaba sumido en la ignorancia ante lo que había acontecido esa noche. Por Merlín, ya era suficientemente horrible que ella hubiese muerto. Ahora también tenía que decírselo a Dumbledore.

—Los…—intentó controlar la humedad formándose en sus ojos. No quería llorar en frente de ellos. —Los Potter han muerto. Su hijo vive.

McGonagall jadeó.

—Eso no es posible. Estaban bajo el encantamiento Fidelio y el señor Black nunca… —Dumbledore interrumpió las palabras de McGonagall levantando su mano.

—Phineas, ve a mirar si tu familiar está en casa. Fawkes, ve y alerta a la orden. Llévalos a Godric's Hollow. —ordenó Albus con voz más baja de lo normal. La imagen desapareció del cuadro al mismo tiempo que el fénix lo hizo de su pedestal. —¿Has mencionado que el niño seguía vivo? —Severus asintió. —¿Y tú antiguo señor? ¿Sabes algo de él, Severus?

Ante su pregunta, extendió su brazo izquierdo y lo descubrió. Su marca aún estaba ahí pero con la apariencia de una cicatriz.

—Ardió antes de que fuera a ver a los Potter. Cuando llegué allí descubrí que los había asesinado. En un principio pensaba que iba a matarme a mí, pero el dolor de la marca remitió. —escuchó los pasos del anciano acercarse a él.

Dumbledore agarró su muñeca, forzándolo a que lo mirara.

—Parece que Voldemort ha perdido su poder. —Severus tembló al escuchar aquel nombre. —Y supongo que cuando hizo esta marca quería matar a todos sus súbditos junto con él.

—O simplemente quería torturarnos. —añadió cuando sintió los dedos de Dumbledore cerca de la marca.

—Director. Sirius no está en casa. —dijo Phineas.

—Conveniente.—murmuró Dumbledore.

—Albus ¿De verdad crees que los traicionaría? —McGonagall dió un paso adelante.

—No era un buen hombre. —dijo Snape. —Al menos, no como pensabais que era. —McGonagall lo miró, intentando congelarlo con sus ojos.

—Al menos él no se unió al bando de Quien-Tu-Sabes.

Severus mostró su desprecio con una mueca y estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contestarla cuando Dumbledore intervino.

—Tenemos asuntos más importantes entre manos. No discutáis.

Una tortuga plateada apareció por el suelo y habló:

— _Ha habido una lucha en presencia de los muggles._ _Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew._ _Black traicionó a los Potter y Peter intentó detenerlo. Tenemos informes de que los mortífagos se están replegando y escondiéndose. Hemos confirmado que James y Lily Potter están muertos. El niño aún está con vida._

—D-Debe ir a por él. Lily lo ha protegido. Y si yo pude aparecerme siguiendo el rastro de poder del Señor Tenebroso, el resto de los mortífagos también. Necesita llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Eso… Eso sería lo que ella hubiera querido. —dijo Severus.

En la habitación reinó el silencio y todos los ojos fueron a parar sobre él.

—Minerva, por favor. — escuchó a Dumbledore decir. — Ve a por Hagrid. Quiero que vaya a buscar al niño, Harry es su nombre, dile que lo lleve a esta dirección. —el hombre ondeó su varita y un trozo de pergamino apareció. —Si lo deseas tú también puedes esperarme ahí. Tengo que hablar un momento con el joven Severus.

La mujer tomó el pergamino.

—Señor Snape. —dijo ella con un pequeño rastro de respeto que lo habría sorprendido, si la situación de esa noche hubiera sido diferente. La mujer salió de la oficina. Ahora mismo, estaba apático ante todo salvo la muerte de Lily Potter. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más y podría marcharse para siempre.

—No eres menos hombre si lloras la pérdida de aquellos a los que has amado, Severus.

Ante sus palabras, un ínfimo llanto repentino salió de su garganta y volvió a derrumbarse. Su espalda chocó contra la pared, y su cuerpo se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que acabó en una extraña postura, con sus rodillas presionando contra su pecho.

—C-confié en usted.

—Lo sé.

—Se supone que debería haberlos protegido y escondido, pero no ha cumplido su parte y ahora ella está muerta. No está aquí y no va a volver.

—Ella y James cometieron un error que acabó con sus vidas. Fueron muy confiados. Arriesgaron sus propias vidas revelando su ubicación. Dime Severus, ¿pensabas que Voldemort la dejaría vivir?

— No pensaba que lo hiciera, por esa razón le dije a usted lo que había hecho. Por eso me arriesgué en confiar en usted.

Sabía que en realidad no podía culpar a Dumbledore por su muerte, pero necesitaba descargar su ira hacia algo o hacia alguien. La rabia era algo familiar. Le hacía olvidar el dolor, el amor, la felicidad, y no echar de menos esos sentimientos. La ira era una vieja amiga que había estado con él tanto en la sombras como en la luz, siempre dándole fuerza, y manteniéndolo lejos de la debilidad.

Pero sabía que no encajaba, que no era adecuada en aquellos momentos.

—La he perdido igualmente…—cerró los ojos y se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

—Y ahora estás renunciando a vivir.

—La quería. —dijo. —Ya no tengo razones para seguir en esta apestosa vida.

—Pero todavía podrías hacer mucho, Severus. Nunca la olvidarás. Nunca podrás deshacerte del dolor, pero aprenderás a vivir con ello. Seguirás viviendo por el bien de ellos. Tienes mucho que podrías usar para hacer el bien.

—No quiero escuchar nada de eso. —espetó. No quería oír nada de vivir con dolor, y de lo que podría hacer por otras personas. Siempre era sobre lo que podía hacer por otros. A nadie le importaba lo que él quería o lo que necesitaba.

—Incluso podrías encontrar a otra persona a la que cuidar y respetar.

Levantó el rostro y entrecerró los ojos.

—¡Eso es un insulto a lo que siento por ella! —la idea de que sus sentimientos fueran lo suficientemente débiles como para desaparecer, lo ponían enfermo. Nunca nadie iba a poder compararse con Lily.

—Perdona mi falta de tacto, Severus, pero no quiero que te mates y tires tu vida por la borda. —respondió Dumbledore con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No soy digno de ser salvado.

—Oh, Severus, pero puedes conjurar un Patronus, ¿verdad? No eres como el resto de tus antiguos compañeros, los mortífagos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó con suavidad, recordando la forma de su Patronus. Incluso eso se burlaría de él durante el resto de su vida.

—Siempre puedes intentar conjurarlo. Demuéstrame que estoy equivocado.

Maldito anciano. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía conseguir?

Sacó su varita y cerró los ojos. Con movimientos suaves, una niebla plateada apareció a su lado. No quería mirar pero sentía su presencia.

Escuchó una risita proveniente del anciano e inmediatamente deseó maldecirlo. Esa sería una forma de cometer un suicidio, pero conociendo su suerte, el mago lo perdonaría.

—Al parecer es como ha dicho. Un alma con sentido de burla. —respondió con un tono sarcástico mientras su patronus lo acariciaba con el hocico, intentando aliviar parte de su desesperación.

—No seas duro contigo mismo, Severus. —escuchó al hombre suspirar y acercarse a él. —Necesito ir con Hagrid. Quiero hablar más contigo, Severus, así que permanece aquí y no te mates antes de que vuelva. —el anciano volvió a reír. —Al menos ahora estarás acompañado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó a Dumbledore apuntando a su patronus. Deseaba que se quedara en silencio. No quería seguir siendo juzgado por aquel hombre. Era su vida y si quería terminarla, lo haría perfectamente.

Dumbledore lo dejó solo. Al menos tenía un poco de tiempo para él, pero las caricias continuaban. Su patronus quería que lo mirase. Debería haberlo hecho desaparecer pero algo dentro de él, no se lo permitía. Finalmente, sus ojos miraron a la cierva.

Elevó su mano con sus dedos extendidos. La cierva dio un paso adelante y tocó la palma de su mano con el hocico plateado.

—Lo siento tanto… —susurró y sintió un lametón en su piel.

Entonces, se permitió volver a caer, dejando libre sus lágrimas. Podía lamentar su pérdida en la soledad que el viejo profesor le había brindado.

Sólo durante un rato.

-/-/-

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado en el suelo de la oficina de Dumbledore. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y el número de lágrimas que había derramado.

Con lentitud, la magia de su patronus desapareció, como si una tarea secreta hubiese sido completada.

—El niño aún vive y está a salvo, Severus. Gracias por avisarnos. He encontrado tu lechuza cuando volvía hacia aquí.

No lo había escuchado volver. Un error que le podría haber costado la vida sí hubiera estado en otro lugar, pero ahora ya no le importaba.

—Es lo que ella hubiera querido. —intentó levantarse pero sus piernas estaban dormidas y volvió a caer contra la pared. —Debería irme, señor. Aquí ya no soy necesario. —esperó a que el hormigueo de sus piernas desaparecieran, pero incluso su energía estaba agotada. Su cuerpo no quería cooperar.

—El pequeño se parece a Potter en todo salvo en sus ojos. Esos ojos vienen de su madre. Recuerdas lo únicos que eran, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállese! —la imagen de Lily plagaba su mente y quemaba su cuerpo desde dentro, mientras su corazón agonizaba con la culpa.

—Puedo entender porque te sientes culpable. Después de todo, fuiste tú el que le dijo al Señor Tenebroso sobre la profecía. —quería matar a ese hombre pero estaba en lo cierto. Siempre lo estaba. —Yo también me culpo a mí mismo.

—Déjeme ir por favor. Déjeme acabar con mi vida.

Dumbledore mantenía una expresión gentil en sus rasgos.

—¿Qué bien podría traer tu muerte a este mundo? —era un cobarde y Dumbledore estaba asegurándose de que lo supiera. —Dices que amabas a Lily, Severus. Entonces honra su memoria con acciones de las que ella estaría orgullosa.

¿Qué quería decir? No tenía nada más que hacer en su vida. Había arruinado ya muchas otras con sus errores. Con su propia existencia.

—No estoy seguro de lo que intenta decirme. —respondió.

—Asegúrate de que Lily Potter no ha muerto en vano, Severus. Ayúdame a proteger a su hijo.

Lo miró como si el anciano hubiese perdido la cabeza y sacudió su rostro. Era absurdo. Completamente absurdo. Ya había hecho eso y el niño ya no estaba en peligro. Había sobrevivido.

—El Señor Tenebroso está muerto. El niño ya no necesita más protección de la que ya tiene. No soy estúpido. Sé que está intentando manipularme. —Dumbledore solo quería que siguiera viviendo con dolor. Quería continuar usándolo como lo había hecho el Señor Tenebroso.

—El peligro al que el chico debe enfrentarse no ha terminado. El Señor Tenebroso volverá. —el viejo mago sonaba desesperado. —Sabes que es verdad, Severus. Conoces la profecía y tu marca no ha desaparecido por completo. Sabes que va a volver, y el chico necesitará toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a Voldemort.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, digiriendo las palabras que había escuchado. Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto, de nuevo. Aún podía sentir la maldición de la marca tenebrosa, pero la fecha de cuando volvería el Señor Tenebroso era incierta. Apretó sus puños, sintiendo sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Sí accedía sería como hacerle un favor a aquel desgraciado de Potter, pero también sería por ella. Se lo debía a Lily y no había nada más preciado que un hijo para una madre.

Apoyó su mano contra el muro y miró a los ojos de Dumbledore. El luto se acabaría. Podría ser útil. Más útil que ningún otro ya que no le importaba si vivía o moría, siempre que pudiera pagar una pequeña parte de su penitencia hacia Lily.

—Si accedo, quiero imponer una condición, Director. —el hombre asintió. —Debe prometerme que nunca le dirá a alguien que voy a proteger al crio. —lo último que necesitaba era al niño cerca de él, conociéndolo y pensando que era su sirviente personal.

—¿Quieres que te prometa que nunca le diré a alguien lo buena persona que eres en tu interior? —Dumbledore dejó escapar un suspiro. —Respetaré tu deseo pero creo que es absurdo. —escuchó al hombre decir con un extraño tono condescendiente.

—Sigue siendo mi deseo, Dumbledore. No necesito que ese niño me aprecie. Sería una burla. —estaba odiando la tarea antes de empezarla, e iban a pasar unos cuantos años antes de que el chico fuera lo suficientemente mayor, como para relacionarse con el mundo mágico. Cada día, ese niño sería un recuerdo de lo que nunca podría tener. —Necesitaré una tapadera para esto.

— Por supuesto, Severus. Ya he pensado en ello. Sé que puedo confiar en ti con esto y con otros asuntos. Tu vida correrá un gran riesgo. Necesitarás ser un doble espía para mí como hasta ahora, al mismo tiempo que proteges al chico.

—Mi vida no es algo que me importe.

—Quizás ahora no lo es, pero en el futuro las cosas pueden cambiar. —Dumbledore murmuró y apretó sus labios. —Serás un profesor de Hogwarts. Eso te permitirá reunir información de él y para él. También te ayudará cuando él vuelva. Después de todo estarás en un lugar privilegiado.

—Lo tenías planeado.

—Quizás siempre he tenido fe en que eras noble, Severus.

Ese hombre era un idiota.

—He hecho cosas que…

—Solo has asustado a gente y elaborado pociones. Por lo que he oído tú nunca has matado por diversión. Eres mucho mejor que eso, Severus. —Dumbledore extendió su mano hacia él. —Bienvenido a Hogwarts, Profesor Snape.

* * *

 **AN: Buffff. De nuevo, fue duro escribir esta parte. Todo el mundo sabe que Snape no es una persona feliz por todo lo que ha sucedido en su vida. Esto es otra de las gotas que colma el vaso. Un abrazo y si tenéis tiempo, dejarme lo que pensáis sobre el capi.**


	11. Cap 10: Ojos de Lily, Acciones de Potter

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 10: Ojos de Lily, Acciones de Potter.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Septiembre 1991**

Como era de esperar, el sombrero seleccionador terminó con su canción de bienvenida, pero este no era un año cualquiera. Este era en el que su vida acomodada de poner notas, enseñar, y de asustar a los estudiantes cambiaría. Ahora tenía otro trabajo que hacer, y a pesar de que una parte de él se sentía ansiosa por realizarlo, la otra lo tenía aterrorizado.

Con el objetivo de hacer su tarea más fácil se había creado una oscura, y dura reputación de sí mismo. Pero no todo era una mentira. Los años habían pasado y el dolor había sido insoportable, hasta el punto de que había tenido que cerrar su corazón, para lograr lidiar con ese sentimiento. Era mejor si nadie intentaba entablar una amistad con él. Sabía que iba a morir en esta misión. En parte, estaba haciendo un favor a todo aquel que se acercará a él mediante su rechazo.

Los niños se movían de forma entusiasmada en el Gran Comedor. Sabía que esta nueva partida de críos molestos iban a ser problemáticos. Después de todo, no toleraba la falta de disciplina y la administraría si fuera necesario. Algo que le haría parecer un ogro, o más bien, como lo llamaban, el murciélago de las mazmorras. Pero había que hacerlo. Su papel era enseñarles la crueldad y la responsabilidad de la vida.

McGonagall comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes por sus nombres y entrelazó sus dedos, esperando a que el chico apareciera.

—Granger, Hermione. —una niña pequeña caminó hacia delante, murmurando para sí misma. Era extraña. Claramente estaba nerviosa y mostraba una intensa inteligencia en los ojos.

Sí. Definitivamente esa muchacha tenía algo de cerebro en aquella mata de pelo que tenía.

—Gryffindor. —gritó el sombrero seleccionador y la chica corrió hacia la mesa de los rivales.

Rodo sus ojos.

Era una pena. La niña parecía prometedora y ahora iba a echarse a perder en aquella casa. En Ravenclaw o en Slytherin habría encajado mejor.

—Potter, Harry.

A pesar de que había estado esperando este momento, escuchar el nombre le había empujado fuera de su zona segura por unos segundos. Se obligó a sí mismo a permanecer impasible, pero se movió para intentar ver mejor al chico.

Aquella masa negra de color de pelo, aquellas gafas, aquel rostro…

—¡Gryffindor! —el sombrero anunció tras una corta deliberación.

Quería vomitar.

El chico era el reflejo de James. Era el engendro que ella había concebido con Potter, y no había rastro de ella en él.

Sus ojos se encontraron e inmediatamente, retiró sus palabras.

Debía de ser el destino burlándose de él.

Todos los días en los que Harry Potter estaría en su clase, le recordarían lo que había perdido y los errores que había cometido.

No pensaba que podría llegar a odiar más al chico, hasta que se percató de que los ojos de Lily, lo miraban fijamente.

-/-/-

 **Octubre 1991**

Tuvo que contener su carcajada ante la absurdez de lo que había pasado. Un troll. En sus mazmorras. Era ridículo y todo el mundo lo sabía, pero aun así, los dedos apuntaban a él. ¿Por qué no pensar lógicamente, cuando tenían al grasiento murciélago de las mazmorras como el perfecto chivo expiatorio? Podía oler el engaño a la perfección y tenía al culpable a la vista. Había estado presionando a Quirrell tras verlo desaparecer en la cena de Halloween. Sin olvidar, que había sido el que había venido gritando sobre un troll.

Era una distracción además de una forma de cargarlo a él con más culpas. Pero era un imán para la culpabilidad, así que sí Quirrell pensaba que esto iba a afectarle, es que el hombre no sabía contra quién se estaba enfrentando. Era una persona que caminaba constantemente en un río de culpa; y nada en este mundo podría hacerle sentir peor que aquella noche de Julio.

También era lo suficientemente listo como para no caer en la distracción, e ir a comprobar la piedra filosofal.

Cruzó los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando a los profesores yendo a sus mazmorras para cazar al troll, y empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, se permitió dejar escapar una risa entre dientes.

Un troll.

Sus músculos protestaron cuando sus piernas aceleraron el ritmo, cada peldaño que pisaba, le provocaba dolor. Necesitaba ponerse en forma. Todos estos años en la quietud de Hogwarts lo habían vuelto físicamente débil.

No se detuvo a tomar aire cuando llegó al final de las escaleras. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando escuchó un suave gruñido, el pánico lo incitó a ir más rápido.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Su paso se aceleró.

La bestia de tres cabezas se abalanzó contra él. Severus dio un salto hacia atrás. El dolor atravesó su pierna y cayó al suelo. El ladrido del perro torturó sus oídos mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo. Alzó la vista mientras un constante aluvión de dolor asaltaba su pierna. Uno de los hocicos del perro estaba intentando alcanzarlo, pero su cabeza era demasiado grande como para acercarse.

Maldijo su descuido.

Apretó sus manos contra el suelo de piedra y se puso en pie. Dirigió su vista hacia su pierna y vio a través de sus pantalones rasgados, una herida enrojecida, ensangrentada, y de mal aspecto.

Miró fríamente a la bestia y con un movimiento de su varita, cerró la puerta de un portazo, bloqueando al Cancerbero de su vista.

Mientras volvía sobre sus pasos selló la puerta y el pasillo con hechizos de protección para que nadie pudiera pasar, hasta que todo volviera a la calma. Dumbledore debería haber hecho esto en vez de perseguir a un troll.

Buscó el apoyo de la pared mientras bajaba cojeando las escaleras, dejando un rastro de sangre sobre cada escalón con cada movimiento que hacía. Iba a tener que tomarse un día de Descanso y conseguir algunas pociones para curarse con rapidez.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado. Estos primeros años solo escribiré lo que crea que puede ser importante en la vida de Severus :P. Dejadme lo que pensaís en los comentarios, y ¡hasta la semana que viene!**


	12. Capítulo 11: Problemas Agotadores

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 11: Problemas Agotadores**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Febrero, 1992**

Se dejó caer en el sofá, amoldando su cuerpo contra el suave asiento que parecía querer engullirlo. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando la lista de tareas mentales que tenía, bombardeó sus pensamientos. Debía revisar los ensayos de sus clases pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacer algo, y mucho menos, leer pergaminos llenos de idioteces.

Hoy no.

Vigilar un partido de quidditch para asegurarse de que Potter no se rompía el cuello había sido suficientemente agotador. Tenía que admitir que había temido por la vida del chico. No estaba seguro de quién había maldecido la escoba en el anterior partido, pero no habría sido complicado hacerlo cuando dicha escoba era propiedad de un niño sin experiencia.

Tenía sus sospechas como las tenía Dumbledore. Pensaba que el culpable era Quirrell, pero sin pruebas no podía hacer nada. Las semanas de espionaje que había dedicado y encontrar al profesor entre las sombras cerca del tercer piso, habían hecho que se volviera sospechoso y cauteloso ante las acciones de ese hombre. Quirrell sabía cómo jugar a hacerse el inocente. Pero él era demasiado inteligente como para caer ante aquel acto.

Dumbledore le había pedido que vigilara al profesor sin explicarle, como siempre, el porqué. Al principio había sentido curiosidad ante las razones que tenía, pero ahora esa curiosidad estaba desapareciendo. El Quirrell de ahora no era la misma persona que la del año anterior, y para añadir más complejidad al curso, había un peligroso artefacto en las profundidades del Castillo que debía ser protegido.

Tragó con fuerza.

Durante el partido de quiddich de hoy, había tenido que ejercer de árbitro para asegurarse de que nadie intentará otro ataque contra la vida de Potter. Y esta vez, al menos, ningún transgresor había vuelto a cubrir su túnica de llamas. Las pequeñas ascuas eran un hechizo que había visto antes, pero no podía recordar donde lo había hecho. Su trabajo para la orden, proteger y vigilar si alguien había perturbado los encantamientos de la piedra filosofal, era suficiente para ocupar toda su mente. Sin contar que tenía que añadir el vigilar a Potter y también observar, como aplastaba la moral de Slytherin en quiddich. De tal palo tal astilla. La forma en la que los Potter arruinaban todo lo que significaba algo para él, todo lo que amaba, le sorprendía y le encolerizaba al mismo tiempo.

Se frotó la cara y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que su cabeza reposara en el asiento. El sueño intentó poseerlo, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de descansar. En unos minutos llegaría su turno para vigilar el tercer piso.

La puerta se abrió y un visitante inesperado entró en su habitación como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Elevando su rostro, vio que el intruso era quien había estado esperando tarde o temprano.

La ira se apoderó de él.

El viejo idiota tenía tiempo de bajar a las mazmorras, pero no para hacer su parte respecto a la protección del chico. El hombre había puesto toda la carga sobre sus hombros, y todo el deber de proteger al chico que se parecía a la persona que más odiaba.

—Deberías haber estado allí. —dijo Snape, sin darle tiempo al director a sentarse. Él tampoco se molestó en levantarse para recibirlo. Estaba lo más cómodo que podía estar, considerando que para empezar, nunca había llegado a relajarse.

—Asumo que todo fue bien ¿No encontraste al culpable? —dijo Dumbledore antes de sentarse y rebuscó en su túnica. —¿Un caramelo de limón?

El ver cómo le ofrecía el dulce, lo irritó aún más. No, no quería un maldito caramelo de limón y no iba a dignificarle la estúpida pregunta con una respuesta.

—Habría sido menos sospechoso si hubieras ido al partido, y yo me hubiese dedicado a vigilar el tercer piso. Nadie se atrevería a herir al chico contigo delante.

—Prometiste proteger a Harry, Severus. Es tu tarea sin importar lo arrogante que pienses que es. No deberías juzgarlo por las faltas de su padre.

—Ni se te ocurra intentar hacerme sentir culpable. Dije que lo protegería, pero no puedo hacer todo Albus. No puedo estar en todos los rincones del castillo al mismo tiempo.

—Está bien, Severus. Iré a los partidos que pueda, pero el resto del tiempo la carga está sobre ti. Confío en que puedes hacerlo.

—Por supuesto.

Iba a tener que aprender a controlar su temperamento y a suprimir los recuerdos del padre de Potter. Necesitaba tener la mente fresca y la rabia no ayudaría a que pudiera mantenerse centrado. Tenía la esperanza de que Potter no caería en más problemas sí mantenía vigilado a Quirrell.

Pero sabía que su deseo no iba a cumplirse.

-/-/-

 **Mayo, 1992**

En numerosas ocasiones, Potter había demostrado que él y sus amigos eran unos alborotadores. Tanto que incluso, el chico tenía la desfachatez de vagar por la noche con esa capa invisible que su padre había poseído. Dumbledore lo había llamado hacía una hora y le había encargado otra molestia de la que tendría que estar en guardia. Además de que sin esperar un minuto, le había pedido que pusiera un encantamiento en la piedra filosofal porque el susodicho tenía que a marcharse.

Al menos, ahora ya sabía porque siempre había sentido golpes cuando no había nadie a su alrededor. Tuvo sus sospechas sobre quién lo había hecho, pero nadie habría tenido en cuenta la palabra de un malvado Slytherin, contra la de un adorado Gryffindor. Y el joven Potter estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre, solo que él se encontraba en un mayor peligro. Ya no era solo el que sintiera los ojos de Potter en su persona, temía que el idiota intentase ir solo a por la piedra.

Hace un par de noches sintió que alguien había estado observando su amenazante conversación con Quirrell, mientras intentaba hacerle confesar para quién trabajaba. Ahora estaba seguro de quién había sido el invitado indeseado.

Todo el mundo le temía, probablemente mucho más que antes si era posible, y era algo que podría usar como ventaja. Cada mes que pasaba, tenía más claro que Quirrell estaba retorciendo y manipulando un plan, que acabaría con la culpa apuntando hacia él. .

En los susurros había escuchado sospechas, y en los ojos de Potter y de Weasley, también. No estaba preocupado por ello. Tenían la misma posibilidad que un copo de nieve sobreviviendo en el infierno de resolver los puzles que había preparado. La única forma en la que podría pasarlos sería sí se llevara a la chica con él. Por molesto que fuera cuando ella intentaba demostrar su sabiduría en los momentos más inapropiados, tenía que admitir que la chiquilla era muy inteligente.

Era una hija de muggles y pensaba de forma distinta. Eso la convertía en alguien útil para cualquier causa en la que ella eligiera ceder sus habilidades. Le irritaba que ella fuera como él cuando tenía su misma edad. Aunque él nunca había sido, ni de cerca, tan presuntuoso.

Un susurro llegó a sus oídos y cruzó las sombras, doblando la esquina que lo separaba de las voces.

Los tres chiquillos estaban en frente, hablando sobre una nueva travesura. Si las palabras no hubiesen sido suficientes para delatarlos, sus miradas habrían revelado que tramaban algo. Especialmente al ver como los ojos de Granger se habían ensanchado al encontrarse con los suyos.

Y como no, estaban hablando de robar la piedra filosofal. El chico que estaba protegiendo quería robar un objeto que también estaba protegiendo.

Weasley y Potter se dieron la vuelta y le ofrecieron una sonrisa complaciente.

—¿Que estáis haciendo vosotros tres en las sombras con este precioso día que hace? Deberíais ser más cuidadosos o alguien podría pensar que vais a hacer algo… malvado. ¿No es así, Potter?

Cada uno tenía su propio rol, como había sucedido en el grupo de James. Potter era el jefe como su padre. Claramente Weasley era el bufón y le desconcertaba que fuera útil aparte de para seguir órdenes. Granger era sin duda, el cerebro y la brújula moral. Sin embargo defendía a sus amiguitos de Gryffindor sin importar lo que hicieran.

Era desagradable ver como la historia volvía a repetirse.

Sus respuestas rápidas y ver como tragaban de forma nerviosa los delataba. Granger era la única que había agachado la cabeza y había mostrado una pizca de remordimiento.

En cuanto los despidió, los tres se escabulleron. Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance de su mirada, giró su cuerpo y caminó por el pasillo. Tendría que hablar con Minerva sobre ellos, ir a curar su maldita herida de nuevo, y hacer sus rondas.

Iba a ser un largo y problemático día, que por supuesto, encajaba perfectamente con el resto del año escolar que había vivido.

Dio las gracias a Merlín porque pronto acabaría.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado y dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis ¡Hasta dentro de dos semanas!**

 **PD: Gracias a todos los anónimos. Me gustaría responderos a todos pero gracias por el apoyo que estáis dando. Significa mucho para mí. ¡Un abrazo!**


	13. C 12: Coches Voladores y Petrificaciones

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 12: Coches Voladores y Petrificaciones.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Septiembre, 1992**

Tiró el periódico contra el muro. Por Merlin, odiaba su trabajo. No mentiría si admitía que había ocasiones, en las que preferiría estar en Azkaban antes que en la posición en la que se encontraba. Todas las veces en las que pensaba que había logrado olvidar el pasado, soltando la rabia hacia algo constructivo, lo provocaban a volver hacia ella.

El joven Potter era tan idiota busca famas como lo había sido su padre, y el patrón de alabar a los Gryffindors estúpidos no se había detenido a lo largo de los años.

Potter y sus compañeros, acabaron sin el merecido castigo por su aventura de recuperar la piedra filosofal, antes que Quirrell. Y no solo eso, también lo trataban como si fuera un héroe. Un héroe al que por romper las normas lo habrían echado o suspendido, si hubiera pertenecido a otra casa. Todos estos privilegios iban a convertir al joven Potter, en una persona más arrogante de lo que había sido su padre.

Y de nuevo, el chico ni si quiera había recibido una reprimenda. En vez de eso, había recibido una invitación especial para cenar en el despacho de Dumbledore. Potter estrella un coche contra el sauce boxeador y tal irresponsable acción, por no decir ilegal, hace que reciba un premio. Podía admitir que Potter era más importante que su padre, pero era una idea terrible exculparlo de un castigo, solo por ser el niño que sobrevivió al Señor Tenebroso. El chico necesitaba aprender que todo tenía sus consecuencias. Dumbledore parecía que lo estaba mimando.

Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, se llevaba bien con otros profesores, incluso Minerva. Bromeaba con ellos sobre los partidos de quidditch, aunque lo hiciera de forma neutral, sin mostrar una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer ante cualquier extraño, como una falta de interés. Tenía intercambios intelectuales cuando iban a beber a las tres escobas, pero tenía que parecer que lo obligaban a ir. Sin embargo, como Slytherin podía sentir el favoritismo hacia los Gryffindor irradiando por parte de los demás. Y estos sentimientos eran completamente obvios cuando Dumbledore estaba presente.

¿No se daba cuenta de que con ese favoritismo estaba poniendo a todo el mundo mágico en peligro? Sabía lo que era ser olvidado, ser el extraño, el ignorado, y eso podía inducir a las personas a buscar atención y poder, incluso, arriesgando su seguridad y la del mundo que ellos conocían.

Caminó con paso ligero por los pasillos, intentando calmarse mientras los demás se alejaban del festín de bienvenida, tras sentir los efectos de llenarse con comida hasta hartar. Iba a ser otro largo año si Potter decidía que las reglas no se aplicaban a él, y por supuesto, si Dumbledore también se lo permitía.

Pero sabía que eso era exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

-/-/-

 **Halloween 1992**

Los falsos murciélagos volaban alrededor de las cabezas de los estudiantes del Gran Comedor, mientras devoraban los platos y postres especiales de Halloween. Algo que carecía de interés para él. Miró su pastel y se obligó a no fruncir aún más el ceño. Parecía una ofrenda a un vampiro sediento de sangre.

Apuñaló el pastel y el contenido se filtró a través de los agujeros de la corteza, como si fuera la sangre saliendo de un cuerpo.

Apartó la imagen de su cerebro.

Fresa. Solo era fresa.

Observó a los otros profesores, luego a los estudiantes que llenaban sus rostros de comida. De todos modos, él nunca había comido mucho, así que comer como un cerdo no era una de sus metas en este día. Especialmente no desde que se había percatado de la ausencia de cierto grupo problemático. No podía llenarse de comida si quizás iba a necesitar moverse con rapidez.

El niñato de Weasley nunca se perdía los postres, y menos durante un banquete especial, por lo tanto, algo estaba sucediendo. Algo que con seguridad tenía que ver con Potter.

No escuchó las palabras de despedida del director pero se levantó cuando el resto lo hizo. Siguió al grupo de profesores como hábito hasta que cada uno proseguía su camino. Buscó en cada rincón de su alrededor, caminando hacia delante hasta que se vió forzado a detenerse, cuando una masa de gente estaba parada delante de él.

Por los siete círculos del infierno ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Miró por encima de los estudiantes y al fondo vió a Potter y a sus amigos. Había un gato colgado de la cola al lado de ellos. Dirigió su vista a la pared.

¿La cámara de los secretos? ¿Temed enemigos del heredero?

Entonces, Draco escupió la palabra enfermiza que aún lo torturaba. Tembló de forma involuntaria cuando hizo eco en su cerebro con su propia voz. Malfoy había llamado a Granger sangre sucia.

Quería hacer pagar a Draco por ello, pero no podía. No podía culpar a Draco por usar esa palabra cuando el chico era hijo de un mortífago y seguía las antiguas creencias. Si decía algo al respecto, si demostraba con alguna acción que no compartía los mismos pensamientos, todos los planes y el trabajo de todos estos años, estarían en peligro.

Volvió a centrarse en la situación. Estaba claro que Potter y sus amigos no tenían nada que ver con lo que aquí había sucedido.

Tras una suave orden del director, los estudiantes abandonaron el lugar, dejándolo solo con Potter y sus dos amigos, Filch, McGonagall y Dumbledore. Respiró hondo y dió un paso adelante. Parecía que Filch estaba deseando matar a Potter, y sin importar lo mucho que odiaba al joven, no podía dejar que lo asesinaran.

—Hay una respuesta más simple.

—¿Oh? –espetó Filch.

Le dirigió la mirada, provocando que el pasillo se volviera frío por momentos.

—Existe un dicho: En el sitio equivocado en el momento más inoportuno. Creo que este es el caso. Potter no tiene las…agallas…para hacer algo así.

Observó cómo los ojos de Potter se ensanchaban pero ignoró el gesto.

—Sí, es la circunstancia más probable. —añadió Dumbledore y lo vió acercarse al cuerpo del gato, estudiándolo.

A pesar de que había defendido a Potter, todavía pensaba que el director no debería dejarlos ir sin interrogarlos a conciencia.

—De todas formas, aunque no crea que estos tres malvados hayan hecho esto, eso no explica el por qué no estaban donde se suponía que debían estar. —dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia los tres estudiantes. —¿Estás planeando algo, Potter?

Potter tragó con fuerza.

—No… No, señor. Yo… Nosotros estábamos con Nick casi decapitado y…

—No teníamos hambre y decidimos… —Weasley lo interrumpió.

—Saltarnos la cena e ir a dormir. —terminó Potter de relatar el cuento desmembrado y sus labios formaron una sonrisa arrogante.

Granger murmuró algo en voz baja pero no dijo nada en alto para ayudarlos con la historia.

Cualquier idiota con medio cerebro podría darse cuenta de que estaban ocultando algo.

—Creo que tú y tus amiguitos no estáis siendo completamente sinceros. Mentir se merece un castigo. Creo que quitar a Potter del equipo de quidditch será un castigo equilibrado a la fechoría. —disfrutó de cada palabra y de cada mirada de odio que recibió de Potter. —Un jugador deshonesto no vale para un equipo de quidditch.

Eso le enseñaría algo de responsabilidad.

—Creo que eso es injusto, Severus. No sé porque el chico tiene que ser castigado de esa manera. —la intervención de Minerva, le hizo girar su rostro para mirar a la mujer, manteniendo su rostro neutral.

¡Por el amor de Merlín!, lo estaba sugiriendo por la propia seguridad del chico.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Dumbledore. —Sí no tienes nada más que decirme, entonces, los tres debéis volver a vuestra sala común.

Casi pisoteó el suelo como un niño con una rabieta. No podía estar hablando enserio y dejar al niño salir impune.

¿A que estaba jugando Dumbledore? En un momento, Dumbledore protegía al chico, y en otro, dejaba que arriesgarse el cuello.

Potter sacudió su cabeza y los tres salieron apresurados de su vista, casi echándose a correr. Los observó hasta que el grupo dobló la esquina y dirigió sus ojos a Dumbledore.

El viejo idiota tenía la cara de sonreírle.

—Severus, esa no es la manera adecuada para tratarlo en estos momentos. Han presenciado un evento traumático y estaban en medio de un desastre. —una excusa patética. —No quiero hablar de tu guerra con Potter, Severus. Tenemos asuntos más importantes. El gato ha sido petrificado y la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta. Puede que tengamos un serio problema entre manos.

Se dejó llevar por la indiferencia.

—Esta vez voy a necesitar una explicación completa sobre esto. Ni se le ocurra culpar a mi casa sin razones de peso. Cuando dice heredero, asumo que se refiere al legado de Salazar Slytherin. —el director asintió.

—Argus, Minerva te acompañará, lleva a la Señora Norris a la enfermería. Hablaré con Pomona para conseguir algo de mandrágora. —el director miró a Filch. —Estoy seguro de que Severus hará las pociones necesarias para devolverla a la normalidad. No te preocupes amigo mío, pronto estará de vuelta sobre sus cuatro patas.

El conserje asintió, sujetando a la gata contra él mientras seguía a Minerva por el pasillo. Severus cruzó sus brazos, esperando a que el director dijera la verdad.

Pero el anciano se quedó contemplando la sangrienta inscripción con una mirada preocupada. Si el gran Albus Dumbledore mostraba esa emoción, sin duda era algo serio.

Tendría que esperar pacientemente y luego, le escucharía.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado la versión de los hechos de Snape. Si tenéis tiempo dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios y hasta la semana que viene.**


	14. Capítulo 13: Pociones Explosivas

**When All is Lost One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 13: Pociones Explosivas.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

**Siguiendo las distintas líneas temporales, los sucesos de este capítulo ocurren a principios de Diciembre pero los he situado en Noviembre.**

* * *

 **Finales de Noviembre, 1992**

La clase traía consigo, los típicos sonidos de una hora doble de pociones. Los gorgoriteos de los calderos con sus pequeños estallidos y crepitares, acompañados con los golpes de los cuchillos producidos al cortar los ingredientes. Los vapores no eran tan densos como normalmente eran, debido a que no todos estaban en el mismo nivel con la poción. De un momento a otro, la clase se inundaría del olor de los proyectos.

Caminó alrededor de las mesas, estudiando cada caldero que pasaba, algunos de forma más intensa que otros. Respiró profundamente y apretó los dientes. La mitad de los idiotas que poblaban la clase habían hecho algo mal.

Concentró su atención en Longbottom, el cual se equiparaba a la bomba atómica que los Americanos usaron contra Japón en 1940. Si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de poner nombre a un arma nuclear, la llamaría "El Longbottom". Si algo tenia tal poder para matar al mundo mágico, sin duda, ese chico podría hacerlo…y sin ser intencionado.

Lentamente, se acercó hacia "El Longbottom" y lo vio remover con más rapidez, empeorando la situación de la poción. Si no podía trabajar adecuadamente con él mirando, su aprendizaje acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Especialmente, si realizaba todas las pociones de la misma forma que estaba preparando esta.

Un ingrediente se resbaló de la mano de Longbottom, y se resistió a llevar su mirada hacia el cielo.

—Deje de hacer tonterías, muchacho ¿Acaso quiere matar a todos los que están en la habitación con ese cerebro de serrín que tiene? ¡Tenga más cuidado!

—Y-yo… L-lo siento, Pro…Profesor Snape.

¿Dónde estaba la mocosa de Granger? Normalmente ella lo ayudaba. Aunque no le gustaba que lo hiciera, al menos se aseguraba de que el chico sobreviviera la clase cuando no estaba mirando. La vio por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba añadiendo el último ingrediente a la poción y parecía satisfecha de sí misma.

Su mirada se movió hasta Potter y Weasley. Su poción era un desastre, pero parecía que carecía de importancia para ellos. Cuando él estudiaba en Hogwarts, aprovechaba todo lo que podía, y se esforzaba al máximo con cada tarea que le asignaban. Esperaba que sus alumnos hicieran lo mismo y por lo tanto, le irritaba que no fuera como deseaba.

Incluso Longbottom buscaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Era un completo ignorante pero aun así lo intentaba.

 _Por todos los infiernos. ¿Acababa de elogiar a Longbottom?_ Se aseguró de que las llamas bajo los calderos no se habían congelado.

Suspiró y volvió a centrar su atención en Longbottom, el cual, estaba tan pálido como Nick casi decapitado.

—Deberías estarlo chico. Casi logras q…

Un fuerte crujido seguido de unos cuantos gritos interrumpió su reprimenda.

Se giró con rapidez y vio que una poción había explotado, su contenido había salpicado en las pieles de aquellos que habían estado alrededor, inundando la clase con una fragancia a piel quemada, y gracias a Merlín, junto con una pequeña cantidad de humo. Al menos la poción hinchadora había pasado el estadio más peligroso. Si no hubiera sido así…

Se estremeció internamente.

¿Qué demonios había pasado?

No. Eso no importaba ahora; primero tenía que ocuparse de los niños.

Con rapidez se situó en frente de su escritorio.

—Todos los que se han visto afectados formad una línea. Os daré el antídoto. —cuando no lo escucharon, levantó su voz tan fuerte como pudo. —¡Dejar de lloriquear y poneros en una maldita línea!

Se hizo el silencio en la clase, pero de vez en cuando, se escuchaban algunos gemidos mientras los estudiantes obedecían.

Primero los curaría y luego encontraría al culpable.

Respiró hondo. Sabía que ningún Slytherin haría esto en su clase. Eran conscientes de las consecuencias de ello. Y tampoco jamás habría pasado algo parecido en ninguna otra asignatura. Los Ravenclaws también eran conscientes del peligro. Valoraban el hacer las pociones correctamente, incluso cuando experimentaban, no arriesgaban sus notas por ello. Los Hufflepuff eran ingenuos, pero seguían las recetas al pie de la letra para evitar herir a alguien. Solo quedaba una casa por señalar y tenía sus sospechas enfocadas, en tres miembros en particular.

Empezó a arreglar el desastre de los estudiantes afectados, a cada uno que ayudaba, su rabia crecía. Este tipo de actos peligrosos no deberían permitirse.

Había sido inesperado. Siempre pensó que si ocurría un incidente en su clase sería por un Longbottom nervioso teniendo un accidente.

Los estudiantes eran demasiado jóvenes pera cursar pociones y lo había debatido con Dumbledore varias veces. Quería aumentar el rango de edad de sus estudiantes, solo dar clase a los más mayores, y excepcionalmente, permitir a algunos de segundo año. Dumbledore le dijo que lo consideraría pero hasta ahora, no había vuelto a sacar el tema.

Cuando curó al último estudiante, los obligó a sentarse en sus sitios. Caminó hacia el caldero que había explotado. Incluso si esta poción se hacía mal, no debería haber causado tantos daños.

Estrechó los ojos y miró dentro.

Su labio se torció, al mismo tiempo que hacía levitar el extraño objeto del fondo del caldero. Alguien había hecho esto a propósito y ahora tenía una prueba a su favor. Esa persona iba a pagar, y dado que esto era un invento muggle, sabía exactamente a quién culpar.

—¿Quién ha sido el idiota que ha osado tirar esto en una poción? —estaba molesto por tener que seguir tales normas cuando ya sabía quién era el culpable. —¿Os habéis dejado esta mañana el cerebro fuera? ¡Podríais haber matado a toda la clase, incluso a todo el castillo si la poción hubiera estado en otra fase!

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Potter. El chico tenía una expresión neutral en su rostro, pero los ojos decían que era culpable. Tuvo que resistir el deseo de maldecirlo. Lily se habría enfadado por la acción de su hijo, pero su padre…No, su padre se habría reído.

Inspiró hondo y estiró su espalda. Todos los estudiantes agacharon la cabeza.

—¿Nadie va a dar la cara? Muy bien. —dijo. —Los estudiantes de Slytherin pueden marcharse. —cuando todos abandonaron el aula miró al resto. — Todos y cada uno de vosotros me dais asco. Habéis arriesgado la vida de vuestros compañeros por una supuesta broma. Quiero un trabajo extra, de la misma extensión que siempre. El tema será la poción hinchadora y sus peligros. Además, vais a escribir mil líneas que contengan la frase de: No tiraré objetos explosivos en los calderos. Lo quiero todo mañana y ahora largo de aquí.

Los estudiantes se marcharon, algunos murmurando mientras lo hacían. Quizás, si sufrían un poco por las acciones de Potter, les enseñaría a no encubrirlo. Y con suerte, también podría enseñarle a Potter a pensar en los demás, antes de hacer algo tan peligroso. Sí Dumbledore no iba a educarlo y solo iba a consentirlo, entonces tendría que ser él, el que le diera las lecciones.

Cuando todos abandonaron el aula, agitó su mano y lo clase quedó limpia. Momentos después, las mesas rotas quedaron como nuevas.

Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia su despacho. Necesitaba tomarse un pequeño respiro antes de la siguiente clase. Más Gryffindors, pero al menos, Potter no estaba entre ellos.

Detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia la puerta de su almacén. No lo había dejado abierto…

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado, al igual que el pequeño toque de humor negro y sarcástico de Snape. Dejadme en los comentarios lo que pensáis, y ¡hasta la semana que viene!**


	15. Capítulo 14: La Voz de la Serpiente

**When All is Lost One is Found. En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 14: La Voz de la Serpiente.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. ****No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Deciembre, 1992**

No esperó al idiota, que habían asignado como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, para entrar en la estancia y navegar entre los alumnos. A pesar de todo, el estrés por el que estaba pasando últimamente, hoy iba a empezar a mirar hacia delante. Era un día con la oportunidad de mostrar al mundo, o al menos a los devotos estudiantes, como de "increíble" era Gilderoy Lockhart en la realidad. Ese hombre era una vergüenza para cualquiera que se esforzara estudiando, trabajando, y enseñando en Hogwarts u otra institución mágica del mundo. En parte, según los profesores que había tenido, Gilderoy era inteligente pero, su vanidad y egocentrismo eran suficientes para que no se esforzara en algo.

Dumbledore había revelado sus sospechas sobre los logros de Lockhart, y apostaba por creer que era cierto. Minerva no podría haberlo dicho mejor cuando se enteraron de que lo iba a contratar. Aún recordaba su pregunta con claridad; ¿Que podían aprender los alumnos de semejante hombre vanidoso y hambriento de fama? La respuesta de Dumbledore fue una palabra: mucho.

Quizás ese "mucho" había sido una puñalada al sentido del humor pero los estudiantes aprenderían muy bien de él. Aprenderían a no ser un imbécil egoísta y las consecuencias de seguir ese camino. Aprenderían que Lockhart no era un modelo a seguir. Los estudiantes debían forjar sus propios caminos y aprender de los errores de otros, no exaltar a alguien como el paragón perfecto de lo que significaba ser un buen mago.

Al menos los directores de Mahoutokoro e Ilvermorny tenían el sentido común de "rechazar amablemente" las ofertas de Lockhart para dar conferencias. Sí le concedían tal honor, estaba convencido de que dejaría a todos los estudiantes sin huesos como había hecho con Potter, o soltaría criaturas peligrosas en las clases, sin tener idea de cómo luchar contra ellas.

Podría ser él quien impartiera esa clase, lo había deseado, pero Dumbledore le negó el puesto. El anciano no se lo había dicho abiertamente pero podía intuir que consideraba su motivo débil y temía que si daba la clase, le empujaría de nuevo hacia Voldemort.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a los estudiantes animando. Casi rodo sus ojos cuando Lockhart subió a la pasarela con las florituras de un modelo, en vez de un mago que iba a batirse en duelo. Los suspiros y los chillidos de las estudiantes le revolvieron el estómago. Preadolescentes idiotas e ingenuas.

Cuando escuchó su nombre, de una forma extrañamente cordial viniendo de Lockhart, subió a la plataforma. No presto atención a la explicación del professor sobre el duelo hasta que dió comienzo. Ambos saludaron a modo de cortesía y fueron a sus puestos.

Se dieron la vuelta, ambos tomando la posición de batalla con sus cuerpos. Lockhart esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo. Segundos después, el idiota estaba estampado contra el muro. Snape nunca sintió tal satisfacción consigo mismo hasta ahora.

Sus ojos recorrieron la plataforma y se posaron en Lockhart mientras lo veía levantarse y murmurar un sinsentido, de que le había dejado ganar. Gruñó y cruzó sus brazos, observando como el falso héroe empezaba a emparejar a los estudiantes con el fin de que practicaran.

Cuando vio a Potter fue como un rayo de luz intentando mostrarle una oportunidad para hacer que el chico pagara. Para equilibrar la balanza por el injusto perdón que había obtenido, desde que había llegado a Hogwarts.

Bajó de la plataforma y caminó hacia ellos, agarrando el hombro de Malfoy en el camino, sin pronunciar una palabra. El joven fue con el sin oponerse. Hoy Draco sería el Karma enseñándole humildad a Potter.

Cuando se detuvieron en frente de Lockhart y los dos inseparables amigos, tuvo que luchar contra una sonrisa. Potter dio un paso, acercándose más a Weasley como si supiera lo que tenía planeado.

—Profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, —Creo que es mejor que lo juntemos con Malfoy. Será beneficioso para fomentar la relación entre las casas, además de que poseen un nivel de habilidad semejante. —apretó el hombro de Draco. —Weasley tiene un desastre por varita y menos potencial que Potter, será mejor que el chico tuviera alguien de su nivel como contrincante.

—Ah, una idea excelente, Profesor Snape. —respondió Lockhart. —¿Y a quien sugiere para emparejar al señor Weasley?

Snape miró a Weasley.

—Con la señora Norris.

— Es la gata de Filch.

—Sí. —Snape contestó de forma seca. — Y probablemente Weasley perdería contra ella.

Weasley gruño y murmuró algo que no pudo descifrar.

—Aún está petrificada ¿Cierto? —dijo Lockhart como si lo estuviera considerando.

—Precisamente por eso lo sugiero.

Draco rió al mismo tiempo que Weasley y Potter lo fulminaban con la mirada. Lockhart tosió de forma incómoda.

—Ah Bueno, nos encargaremos de eso cuando llegue el momento ¿Empecemos? Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy, si son tan amables. —indicó Lockhart. —Pueden empezar el duelo.

Snape no presto atención hacia Weasley y con quién acabó emparejado, pero sí se aseguró de que no fuera con Granger, ya que la había asignado con alguien más acorde a sus habilidades. La bruja parecía raramente aliviada, cuando la dirigió hacia su contrincante tras ver como el chico se acercaba a ella.

Algunos de los duelos comenzaron y su ánimo mejoró cuando vio a Draco, dispuesto a herir a Potter tanto como pudiera. Fue a vigilar a otros estudiantes, ya que Lockhart estaba más centrado en presumir ante un pequeño grupo, que en emparejarlos para luchar.

Un grito resonó por el salón y dirigió su mirada hacia la fuente de ello. Su boca se abrió ligeramente pero ninguna parte más de su cuerpo lo traicionó ante su sorpresa.

Potter estaba atrayendo a una serpiente, hablando el mismo idioma que el Señor Tenebroso usaba cuando hablaba con Nagini. ¿Cómo podia…? ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo…?

Los otros alumnos tenían la vista fija en Potter y la serpiente, sus rostros eran como las cenizas de una sombra, ninguno pestañeaba. Reconoció el comportamiento de la serpiente, estaba dispuesta a atacar pero, se calmó ligeramente cuando Potter le habló. En ese momento, alzó su varita y deshizo el hechizo.

La serpiente desapareció en un instante pero el miedo no.

Sí Potter hablaba en parsel podría ser el heredero de Slytherin. Pero aquello no tenía sentido. No era el estilo de Potter. No cuando una de sus amigas era hija de muggles.

Pero también, el Señor Tenebroso fue un sangre mestiza que perdió el rumbo y buscó la pureza que no tenía.

Miro alrededor de la estancia y a los otros estudiantes, y a pesar de que lo hizo sentir algo asqueado, se sintió en la piel de Potter. Conocía esas miradas. Las odiaba y aun lo atormentaban de vez en cuando al descuidar su barrera mental, permitiendo que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia el pasado.

—Vete, Potter. —susurró las dos palabras, pero sabía que el chico le había escuchado cuando lo vió salir corriendo junto con sus amigos.

Potter estaba caminando por un territorio más peligroso que antes, y desde ahora, protegerlo iba a ser mucho más complejo.

* * *

 **AN: Creo que Snape podría empatizar perfectamente con esa situación hacia las miradas de odio y desprecio porque él lo vivió.** **Sabe como se siente ante ello. Y eso va a ser un dato importante.** **Espero que hayáis disfrutado y dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. ¡** **Hasta semana que viene!**

 **PD: Para mis queridos anónimos. Sí, se dará sevmione, por supuesto. Este fic es un Sevmione pero lo he cuidado y mimado mucho y llevará su tiempo porque esta historia es más que un simple romance ;)**


	16. Capítulo 15: El prisionero de Azkaban

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 15: El Prisionero de Azkaban.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Junio, 1994**

Era el vigésimo periódico que tiraba a la basura en lo que llevaba de curso. Sirius Black era la última novedad en las noticias y su decrépito rostro se mofaba y reía de él. Ya tenía suficiente con tener que ver a Lupin todos los días. El lobo casi lo había matado en el pasado, y ahora tenía que lidiar con sus burlas.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Después de que Lupin tuviera la desfachatez de mofarse de él como si fuera un muñeco de entrenamiento en una de las clases, Dumbledore esperaba que le preparase la poción matalobos. Si no fuera por la seguridad de los alumnos habría escupido en ella, volviéndola ineficaz.

Pero tenía experiencia con el miedo y la muerte pisándole los talones, al ver las garras de un hombre lobo. No se lo deseaba a nadie. Ni siquiera a Potter.

Agarró la humeante copa y cruzó los pasillos solitarios en dirección al despacho de Lupin. Al menos los ataques de Black habían provocado que las personas se volvieran más cautas, con respecto a deambular por el castillo. Aún estaba confundido por como Black había logrado entrar sin ayuda, pero como siempre, Dumbledore se había mantenido en silencio, o quizás lo sabía pero no quería echar la culpa a sus preciados Gryffindors. Sabía que las otras casas no eran tan estúpidas como para dejarlo entrar.

Abrió la puerta del despacho, sin molestarse en llamar primero, pero se detuvo cuando sus pies cruzaron el umbral.

—¿Profesor? —dijo y frunció el ceño cuando nadie le respondió. Miró hacia el pequeño almacén. Estaba abierto pero no había nadie dentro. Volvió su mirada hacia el escritorio y vió un pergamino. Caminó hacia la mesa y dejó la copa con suavidad, al lado del pergamino.

Era un mapa de Hogwarts. Totalmente detallado, no solo con las etiquetas de las casas, sino con las áreas alrededor del castillo, con los nombres de las personas. Moviéndose.

Su garganta se secó. Los nombres de Potter y Granger estaban cerca del sauce boxeador. Estaban dentro de un túnel que era extremadamente desagradable y familiar para él. También pudo ver como Lupin los estaba siguiendo con un ritmo ágil.

¿Cómo podía salir fuera sin tomarse primero la poción Matalobos? ¿Acaso no le importaba el peligro que era para los otros estudiantes? Es más, hacía tiempo que se había familiarizado con la idiotez de Potter, pero Granger estaba demostrando serlo tanto como su amigo.

Cogió el mapa y salió rápidamente del despacho. Corrió por los pasillos y atravesó el Gran Comedor. Por suerte había estado haciendo más ejercicio desde el año pasado.

Cuando sintió la hierba bajo sus botas se aventuró a mirar hacia el horizonte. El Sauce boxeador estaba paralizado. Eso significaba que Lupin había cruzado, ya que él sabía cómo domarlo.

Su corazón golpeó contra su garganta y bajo la vista al mapa. Ahora solo aparecía su nombre.

Pero no importaba porque sabía perfectamente a donde tenía que ir.

Se detuvo con brusquedad al pie de la raíz del árbol. Comprobó que el árbol, a pesar de verlo quieto, no sería bueno para él equivocarse y acabar aplastado como si fuera una papilla o terminar volando hacia el lago. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que el árbol no despertaría, respiró hondo y se obligó a dar un paso adelante.

Empujó fuera sus pensamientos y se centró en la seguridad de sus alumnos, en proteger al hijo de Lily; y se arrastró hacia dentro del agujero.

Eran afortunados de que hubiera nubes cubriendo el cielo, pero no sabía cuánto tardaría el viento en deshacerse de ellas, y con ello, la única protección que tenían de la luna y de aquello en lo que Lupin se convertía.

A cada momento que pasaba, seguía echando para atrás todo el miedo que sentía al estar en aquel lugar. Forzó las memorias que bombardeaban su cerebro al olvido. Parecía como si quisieran que admitiera que era un cobarde.

El túnel estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba, además de que le faltaban los gruñidos que había escuchado en su juventud. Esos gruñidos habían sido sustituidos por voces. Unas que se hacían más perceptibles contra más se acercaba al final del túnel. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos y usó todas las habilidades de sigilo que había adquirido bajo el servicio del Señor Tenebroso. Sacó su varita de la túnica y se acercó más hasta que pudo distinguir las voces: Lupin, Potter, Granger, Weasley y… Black.

Sirius Black estaba ahí.

Así que había sido un Gryffindor el que le había dejado entrar al castillo; y ese Gryffindor había sido Lupin.

Llegó al final del túnel y empujó con suavidad, el crujido de la puerta se camufló con las voces.

La luz de la habitación era tenue, pero aun así podía vislumbrarla bien. Subió la vieja escalerilla, probando cada peldaño antes de impulsarse sobre él. Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba, se mantuvo en una posición agachada. Se quedó quieto cuando escuchó las voces apagarse ¿Lo habrían detectado?

Contó hasta diez y apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie iba a venir, se acercó más.

—¿Por qué hace esto? ¡He mantenido su secreto! Se ganó mi confianza y ahora la ha tirado por la ventana. —la voz de Granger estaba llena de enfado pero podía escuchar unos pequeños tintes de dolor con cada palabra.

—No tendría que haber dudado de que podrías averiguarlo. —dijo Lupin. —¿Qué es lo que me ha delatado?

—El trabajo del Profesor Snape sobre hombres lobos. Fue repentino y al coincidir con su desaparición fue fácil darse cuenta. —la escuchó responder y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante ello.

Pero tan pronto como la sonrisa apareció, se esfumó y decidió arremeter contra la puerta.

— _Expelliarmus_. —las varitas de Black y Lupin vinieron hacia su mano.

Sonrió ante las caras llenas de sorpresa. Al ver como Lupin levantaba sus manos intentando explicarse. No escucharía ninguna excusa, pero en el fondo de su mente sabía que Dumbledore intentaría restarle importancia a lo que habían hecho.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los niños. Weasley estaba abrazando su rata y tenía la pierna herida, sangrando, pero no hasta un punto que atentase contra su vida. Granger tenía su espalda contra la pared y Potter estaba en frente de ella, intentando jugar a ser el héroe otra vez.

Snape miró a Sirius. Este era el hombre que había traicionado a los Potter. Él era la razón de la muerte de Lily.

—Que sorpresa encontraros a los dos aquí.

—Severus, debes escu-

¿Cómo se atrevía a usar su nombre como si fueran amigos? Apuntó su varita hacía Lupin

—Cierra el hocico, lobo. Dumbledore no me escuchó cuando le dije que no eras de confianza. Espero que te den el beso del dementor junto con Black.

—Quejicus, estás equivocado como todas las veces que apareces con tu grasienta presencia frente a nosotros.

Snape dio un paso adelante, clavando la punta de su varita en el cuello del hombre. Podía sentir su magia quemando la piel de Black.

Y era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había llegado a experimentar.

—Dame una razón. — Snape dio otro paso. —Por favor. —terminó de decir junto con un gruñido que podría rivalizar con los de Lupin en su forma de bestia. Por desgracia, Black no era tan estúpido y decidió cerrar su boca.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, alguien gritó y unos espasmos de dolor acuchillaron su espalda, antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara contra algo suave. Podría jurar que había escuchado su cráneo resquebrajarse justo antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

 **AN/ Espero que os haya gustado. Yo he disfrutado mucho… este y el siguiente :P . Puede que sea porque es uno de mis libros favoritos pero bueno… Si teneís tiempo decirme lo que pensaís en los comentarios. Hasta la semana que viene. ^^**


	17. Capítulo 16: Triple Idiotez

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 16: Triple Idiotez**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Junio, 1994.**

Abrió los ojos e inmediatamente se arrepintió de ello, al ver que el polvo se movía a su alrededor junto con la habitación. Pero se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos e intentó incorporarse. Un sabor metálico cubrió su lengua.

Sangre.

Al parecer se había mordido la lengua al perder la consciencia.

 _Por los siete círculos del infierno ¿Que había pasado?_

Cuando intento moverse de nuevo, esta vez forzándose a adoptar una posición sentada, un espasmo lo sacudió desde su nuca, atravesando toda su cabeza hasta llegar a su frente. Apoyó una mano en el suelo para asegurarse de que no iba a caerse, y entonces, parpadeó un par de veces en un intento de detener las vueltas que daba la habitación.

No había nadie ¿Y por qué estaba en la casa de los gritos? Se rindió y cerró los ojos. Era como si ese gesto trajera consigo lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Pero no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había transcurrido.

—Maldición —murmuró.

Ese niño idiota.

Intentaba salvarlos y Potter decide que es una buena idea atacarlo. ¿Y dónde se habían metido? ¿Black los habría apresado?

Abrió los ojos otra vez, aliviado de que el mareo había cesado ligeramente, y se levantó. Inmediatamente, apoyó su mano contra la pared de forma preventiva. No le haría ningún bien si se caía y volvía a perder la consciencia.

Lamiendo sus labios, dio un paso adelante, gruñendo cuando su rodilla lo amenazó con un dolor constante. Ignoró el dolor y se dirigió hacia la salida, sin importarle el gigantesco agujero que había en la pared. Quizás la causa de tal estropicio había sido otro hechizo de Potter. Se sentó en el borde de la trampilla y lentamente descendió las escaleras.

Tenía que encontrarlos.

El silencio del túnel le permitió centrar sus sentidos. El camino de vuelta parecía más largo de lo que había sido antes. Aunque tenía que admitir que en esos momentos no estaba herido.

Escuchó un grito masculino y se obligó a acelerar el paso. Se precipitó hacia delante, escalando por el agujero. La tierra, las piedras y las ramitas, arañaban sus manos y se metían bajo sus uñas. Cuando salió del agujero vió a tres estudiantes en frente de él. El terror era dueño de sus rostros. Estaban abrazados unos a otros, con Weasley entre Potter y Granger.

Dio un paso hacia ellos pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un gruñido vibrante. Un gruñido que aun podía escuchar de forma ocasional en sus pesadillas. Se dió la vuelta y extendió sus brazos para cubrir a los críos.

Su pesadilla estaba delante de él, en su forma real. Con la lengua salivando y los colmillos goteando. El olor a perro mojado inundó sus fosas nasales.

Los ojos ambarinos se fijaron en él, pero mantuvo sus nervios y se negó a moverse. No estaba seguro de si su rechazo era un movimiento de valiente estupidez o de la cobardía impidiéndole moverse. Era la presa perdida que el lobo deseaba devorar.

El animal levantó su pata y las garras golpearon su pecho, provocando que cayera hacia atrás. Sintió mucho más su espalda golpeando contra las rocas, que las garras incrustadas en su cuerpo.

Sus oídos registraron el grito de Granger y otro gruñido.

—¡No! —la voz de Potter lo devolvió a la realidad e intentó agarrar al chico para impedir que saliera corriendo, pero fue en vano.

—¡Potter!—cuando vió que Granger intentaba hacer lo mismo, la detuvo, impidiendo que saltara hacia el peligro.—¡No seas tan tonta como tu amigo!

Un aullido sonó en la distancia y los gruñidos cesaron. Esperaron unos segundos en silencio y maldijo en su mente al no divisar a Potter. Ahora tendría que encontrar al chico mientras protegía a estos dos. No podía dejarlos solos con un hombre lobo suelto.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo. —al ver que Granger había detenido su lucha, la soltó.

—Sí, señorita Granger, pero sería una locura que le permitiera a usted y a este debilucho perseguir a un hombre lobo.

—¡Oye, que estoy herido!—respondió Weasley con un tono de voz un poco más bajo que un grito.

No se molestó en mirar al chico mientras movía su brazo, levantándolo del suelo y colocando su cuerpo en una camilla flotante.

—Cierra la boca, Weasley. Que estés sangrando es suficiente para volvernos vulnerables, así que, por favor, no uses tu bocaza para llamar más la atención hacia nosotros.

 _Idiotas que no valían para nada._

—Señor, usted también está herido.

—¿A quién le importa que lo esté? —murmuro Weasley y se percató de como la joven le dirigió una mirada como respuesta. No estaba muy seguro de lo que intentaba expresar, pero, sinceramente, no le importaba en absoluto.

Sin embargo, tuvo que refrenarse las ganas de gritarle a la muchacha por decir algo tan obvio.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa, Granger? —dijo en una voz calmada. —Estoy así por culpa de la estupidez de su amigo. No pensaba que usted sería tan idiota como él. —se percató de que sus palabras la habían herido pero, no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ello.

—Hermione no es idiota. Ella intentaba-

—Ron, no…

Snape miró a Weasley y luego dirigió la misma mirada fría hacia ella antes de elevar el rostro.

—Sí quiere servir para algo le sugiero que saque su varita y controle a su amigo. Llévelo de vuelta a Hogwarts ¿Cree que puede hacerse cargo?

—No, señor.

—¿No? —levantó su ceja ante tal respuesta. No era propio de ella el ir contra la autoridad, cuando le ordenaban hacer algo de forma directa.

—No puedo dejar solo a Harry, señor. Por favor, déjeme ir con usted.

Snape estudió a la chica. Nunca había conocido tal lealtad. Al menos, esa parte era admirable.

Apretó sus labios.

—Probablemente intentará ir tras él si no lo permito. —dijo. —Está bien, Granger.

—Eh, ¿y qué pasa conmigo? —intervino Weasley. Snape lo miró.

—Irá a donde es más útil. —agitó su mano hacia la camilla y esta salió disparada a una velocidad que nadie se atrevería a usar.

—¡Mierdaaaa! —escuchó a Weasley gritar, mientras desaparecía de su vista y volvía a Hogwarts.

Pensó que Granger protestaría por sus acciones pero la muchacha parecía fascinada.

—Magia sin varita…necesito aprender eso. —murmuró.

Tuvo que retener una sonrisa ante su curiosidad.

Entonces se puso en marcha, presionando su mano contra su pecho. La sangre goteaba por su palma. Afortunadamente la herida no le haría perder una cantidad peligrosa de sangre.

Estaba agradecido de que el hombre lobo no hubiera usado sus colmillos, ya que habría tenido que unirse a Lupin a beber la poción matalobos al mes siguiente.

Su cabeza palpitando era lo que más le molestaba. Sus pensamientos no eran claros y con su vista magullada, parecía que todo estaba rodeado por la niebla.

Escuchó a Granger moverse a sus espaldas, pero la mayor parte de su concentración estaba puesta en todo aquello que lo rodeaba, intentando encontrar algún rastro de Potter entre las sombras de los árboles. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de comprobar que Potter no estaba escondido por los alrededores, eligió una dirección y continuó adelante.

No podía detenerse. No podía fallar a Lily, y se negó a que ese maldito hombre lobo tuviera al chico como cena, o a que Black lo matara. No había rastro de él desde que Lupin se había transformado Quizás estaba usando al licántropo como una distracción y así poder escapar de Potter. Pero el chico se había adentrado en el bosque como un completo estúpido.

Miró hacia el cielo mientras esperaba a que Granger lo alcanzara. Los dementores se iban volando más rápido de lo normal. Un signo de que los habían forzado a marcharse en vez de estar buscando algo o irse por propia voluntad. Había demasiados. Oleadas de ellos.

Fue hacia la dirección en la que los dementores huían y sintió los pensamientos negativos intentando conquistar su mente. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y la piel de sus brazos parecía estar siendo torturada por miles de agujas.

Descendió la pequeña colina y vió una parte del lago que estaba rodeado de árboles. Normalmente, el lugar estaba lleno de actividad animal, pero no había ni una lechuza ululando. Divisó el área y detuvo su búsqueda cuando observó unas sombras moviéndose al borde del lago. Se arrastró hacia ellas, manteniendo la luz de su varita lo suficientemente tenue para que no lo detectaran, pero permitiéndole ver por donde pisaba.

Cuando cruzó cierta distancia se escondió tras una roca y miró por encima, escuchó a Granger detrás de él de forma casi imperceptible. Era tan sigilosa como él. Si sobrevivía a la idiotez de Potter, se convertiría en una gran bruja con el paso de los años.

Esperó un momento para ver si los cuerpos mostraban movimiento. Cuando no lo hicieron, se acercó. Se agachó para comprobar las constantes vitales y se relajó cuando sintió el pulso de Potter. Black vivía también, aunque estaba menos aliviado por ello. Se movió para transformar dos rocas en un par de camillas pero se percató de que Granger se le había adelantado.

Hizo levitar los cuerpos y echo una mirada por la zona para ver si Lupin estaba al acecho. No le importaba a donde fuera el licántropo siempre que los dejará tranquilos. Que le hicieran pagar por ayudar a Black sería ideal, pero que estuviera ausente era suficiente.

-/-/-

No podía creerlo. Le habían ofrecido una Orden de Merlín de tercera clase. A él. Por apresar al malnacido de Black y salvar al irresponsable de Potter. Lo había escuchado de la boca del mismísimo ministro, el cual estaba caminando a su lado. Antes lo habría sentido como en un sueño placentero, pero ahora resultaba vacío. Estaba satisfecho de haber capturado a Black, pero no significaba nada para él.

No importaba lo que hiciera, nunca lo verían como uno de los buenos, y con el paso de los años, cada vez le importaba menos que lo hicieran. Estaba feliz consigo mismo en sus mazmorras, preparando pociones mientras lo dejaban solo con su sentimiento de culpa.

Hoy, en un día lleno de cosas que habría querido, solo era una molestia.

Pero a pesar de todo aún obtendría esa Orden de Merlín. Solo tenían que comprobar cómo estaba Potter. El ministro quería hablar con el chico y-

Un estrepitoso sonido rasgó el silencio del castillo. Sacó su varita y apuntó en la dirección de la que provenía el ruido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó el ministro.

—Parecía una explosión en… —con un gruñido salió corriendo, ignorando las palabras confusas del ministro a sus espaldas.

 _No._

No podía ser. Tenía que estar equivocado.

Subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos, se olvidó de su pecho magullado y de su cuerpo cansado. Continuó adelante hasta que alcanzó las almenas superiores de la torre.

Algo chocó contra sus pies.

Apuntó con su varita hacia la noche y ordenó en silencio a que la oscuridad se abriera ante sus ojos.

Un quemazón recorrió la palma con la que sujetaba su varita. La presión que ejercía, casi hizo que el delicado patrón de su varita se clavara en su piel. Contuvo su necesidad de hacer explotar el resto del muro y desechó el pensamiento de comprobar si había un cadáver tendido en el césped. Sabía que no habría nada. Sabía lo que había pasado.

Retuvo un grito de rabia ¿Cómo había logrado escapar Black?

Potter.

Potter había hecho algo.

Giró sobre sus pies y bajó las escaleras. Todas las cosas inexplicables eran causadas por Potter.

El chico iba a pagar por ello. Se encargaría de que lo hiciera. No por arrancarle la gloria, o por hacerle parecer un estúpido, sino por dejar a un asesino suelto. Castigaría al muchacho si nadie más tenía inteligencia para hacerlo. Con cada paso erróneo que cometiera, estaría ahí para asegurarse de que la estancia de Potter en Hogwarts, fuera lo más cercana posible a una tortura.

Dumbledore estaba en frente de la puerta de la enfermería. ¿Cómo podía dejar que pasara esto bajo sus narices?

—¡Ha escapado! Potter ha hecho algo y no puedes negarlo, Dumbledore.

Oh, pero lo iba a hacer. Sabía que lo negaría.

—Potter está dentro de la enfermería, Severus. Dudo que sea responsable.

 _Por supuesto._ La voz calmada lo irritaba aún más.

—¿Quizás Black usó la aparición? Algunos magos pueden hacerlo sin varita —intentó añadir el ministro.

—Solo el director puede hacerlo. El Castillo no lo permite. —contestó Dumbledore. —Acabo de dejar a Potter bajo el cuidado de Pomfrey.

—No juegues conmigo, Albus.

Severus había soportado demasiado y dio un paso adelante, abriendo la puerta de la enfermería de un golpe, para encaminarse hacia los tres estudiantes que la ocupaban.

Siempre ellos. Metiéndose en asuntos que no les concernían.

Sus ojos encontraron a Potter. Los del chico mostraban desafío. Odio. Después de salvarlo eso es lo que obtenía a cambio.

Lo miró de la misma forma que a Lily cuando se alineó con James, dejándolo a él solo.

—¿Que has hecho muchacho estúpido?

—Profesor ¿Qué crees que está haciendo? Estos niños necesitan descansar, no un bruto interrogatorio.—dijo Madam Pomfrey.

Él mantuvo su atención en Potter.

Podía verlo. Podía distinguir ciertos fragmentos de las memorias de Potter en el fondo de esos ojos verdes.

Lo había hecho.

—Han estado aquí todo el tiempo, Severus. Por mucha magia que tengamos, aún es imposible estar en dos lugares a la vez o dividirnos a nosotros mismos —las palabras de Dumbledore eran ciertas pero erróneas al mismo tiempo.

Sabía que el viejo idiota también escondía algo.

La habitación estaba llena de mentirosos y de guardianes de secretos. Fulminó al director con la mirada.

Independientemente de lo que haya hecho Potter, de lo que hayan hecho sus preciados Gryffindors, nunca se equivocaban. Nunca iban a ser castigados. Incluso sabía que Lupin no iba a ser amonestado por sus actos.

Sin decir otra palabra salió furioso de la enfermería.

Dumbledore lo siguió y cuando estaban en el pasillo escuchó al hombre hablar: —Tengo mis razones, Severus.

Severus lo miró.

—Apuesto a que las tienes. —respondió con la mayor voz llena de odio, con la que se había dirigido hacia el mago.

Cuando vio que los ojos de Dumbledore se ensanchaban continuó su marcha.

Hoy era otra prueba de que a nadie le importaba su persona. Había llegado el momento de utilizar su propia justicia con esta gente. Dejaría escapar cierta información a sus Slytherins, y haría que esos estúpidos Gryffindors pagaran por sus acciones.

La venganza era dulce.

* * *

 **AN: Las publicaciones de los siguientes cuatro capítulos van a ser raras. Son capítulos cortos debido a que es necesario un corte en las escenas claves para la fluidez de la historia pero me pensaré si publicar dos a la vez en un día cada dos semanas, o uno cada semana. Admito sugerencias. Espero que os haya gustado. Este ha sido sin duda, uno de los que más he disfrutado al escribir de los primeros libros. Dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios y nos vemos pronto- Si no es el 8 será el 15. Un beso!**


	18. Capítulo 17: Amenaza

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 17: Amenaza**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Enero, 1995**

El techo sombreado por la débil luz lo aburría. Estaba cansado y aun así era incapaz de dormirse. Intentó el método muggle de contar ovejas para mantener su mente alejada de los sucesos de este año, pero ni eso logró adormecerle. Justo cuando pensaba que Potter no podría meterse en algo más peligroso, el chico acababa atrapado en aquel maldito torneo de la muerte, el cual era mágicamente imposible para un crío de su edad. Al menos, esta vez, sabía que Potter no era el culpable de haber acabado en esa situación.

Pero la incertidumbre de no saber quién lo había hecho, no era lo único que lo hacía estar tenso. Se había encontrado pensando y deseando la muerte de Potter. Y mientras el curso progresaba, sentía que se estaba volviendo más cruel y más frío.

Y eso lo asustaba.

Su marca tenebrosa se estaba volviendo más clara, y por ese motivo, sospechaba que el Señor Tenebroso estaba detrás de imponer tal destino a Potter. El Señor Tenebroso estaba recuperando sus fuerzas, y con ello, sus recuerdos de los errores que había cometido en el pasado, intentaban dominar su mente.

Y para añadir otra cosa a sus preocupaciones, se había percatado de que faltaba piel de serpiente árborea africana de su almacén. De entre todos los que habitaban el castillo, solo Potter tenía la desfachatez de robarle.

La ira creció y no se molestó en controlarla, ya que se encontraba solo. El no mostrar su rabia en todo su esplendor era todo un reto cuando estaba rodeado de gente. Especialmente cuando la causa de ella era el irritante Potter, el ayudante inútil de Weasley, y Granger. Esa miserable sabelotodo estaba cayendo ante los encantos del chico. Si continuaba con ese camino, pronto se vería afectada y dejaría de esforzarse en las cosas, dejando que su aprendizaje sufriera.

Cuando Malfoy maldijo los dientes de la chiquilla supo que había sido demasiado cruel con ella. Era solo una joven ingenua y odiaba la posibilidad de que acabase enredada en la peligrosa vida de Potter. Tenía la esperanza de que su indiferencia despertara algún argumento lógico que sabía que la muchacha tenía.

Suspiró.

Le recordaba a la situación que había vivido con Lily, pero por supuesto, a excepción de que no tenía un vínculo cercano con Granger como lo había tenido con Lily. En esa situación en la que la muchacha se encontraba había tenido que ser cruel con ella. Era una hija de muggles, maldecida por Draco. Con el Señor Tenebroso resurgiendo no podía mostrar ningún tipo de amabilidad a alguien como ella.

Un grito lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones y salió disparado de la cama. Se tambaleó un poco antes de cojear hacia su oficina. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia su armarito de pociones. Estaba abierto y sus contenidos desparramados, como si alguien hubiese sido descubierto husmeando dentro de él. Abrió con violencia la puerta que llevaba al pasillo y se encontró con Filch y Moddy delante. Tenían un huevo dorado entre sus manos. Un huevo que pertenecía a uno de los campeones.

—¿Qué significa este alboroto?

—¡Tengo pruebas, señor! —Filch levantó el huevo con ambas manos. —El Poltergeíst ha robado esto.

¿Por qué haría Peeves algo así? Ese espíritu era travieso pero no de esa forma. No era un ladrón.

Un ruido áspero llegó desde las escaleras, provocando que girase su rostro en esa dirección. Después de unos segundos volvió su vista al huevo.

Una conexión...

—Potter,—gruñó. —Está aquí. Es su huevo. Está bajo su capa invisible. Siempre rompiendo las normas, ¿verdad Potter? Te he cogido robándome chico.—su sonrisa creció y empezó a caminar por las frías piedras, ignorando el hecho de que iba descalzo y solo llevaba un camisón gris puesto.

Extendió su brazo e intentó agarrarlo.

Si pudiera atraparlo podría probar que Potter estaba robando sus ingredientes para preparar la poción multijugos.

—Snape, esta noche te estás comportando de una forma un tanto rara. —dijo Moody.

Dirigió su atención hacia el auror. El inquietante ojo se posó en él.

—No. No lo hago.

—¿Qué pasaría si echara un vistazo en tu oficina? Una mascota nunca cambia cuando el amo está fuera. No de una forma tan significativa como deberías haberlo hecho.

Tragó ante la acusación. Aunque Moody era un auror que había metido a casi todos los mortífagos en Azkaban, no tenía razones para encarcelarlo. Dumbledore limpió su nombre de cualquier cargo.

Dio un paso a un lado.

—Es libre de hacerlo. No encontrará nada porque no soy el mismo hombre que antes.

Si bien era cierto que no encontraría nada, la última parte de su declaración había sido una mentira a medias. El año pasado se demostró a sí mismo que la oscuridad permanecería en él mientras viviera.

—Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.—respondió Moody con arrogancia. —Vete, Snape. Antes de que me tiente a buscar algo para encarcelarte. Sabes que soy capaz de ello.

Quería contestarle de vuelta, pero en vez de eso, la amenaza dejó su cuerpo anonadado. ¿Tendría algo que podría incriminarlo? Dió un paso atrás cuando se percató de que su marca tenebrosa sería suficiente para aquel hombre. Probablemente, no tendría reparo en utilizar mentiras y lo creerían.

Temía Azkaban como cualquier otro mago, así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que Moody decidiera llevar a cabo la amenaza.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado. Al final he decidido que voy a dividir los capítulos entre estas semanas de Julio. Así la espera no será mucha y las menciones no os abrumarán. Además, así tengo tiempo de traduciros al español los capítulos xDD. Es lo que tiene escribirla directamente en otro idioma y luego a volverse locuela! Bueno muchas gracias por leer y dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. La verdad a mí me ha encantado mostrar bajo esa fachada de impasibilidad que es Snape, un cierto miedo, una humanidad… ¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	19. Capítulo 18: La Marca

**When All is Lost, One is Found. En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 18: La Marca.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Marzo, 1995**

Después de comprobar las etiquetas de uno de sus muchos viales, tomó nota de las cantidades que faltaban. Estaba en lo cierto. Los ingredientes que se usaban para la poción multijugos habían desaparecido. Aunque también faltaba un puñado de branquialgas.

Los ingredientes estaban desapareciendo de forma regular y Potter y sus amigos eran los únicos culpables en los que podía llegar a pensar. No había otra persona con tal estupidez y tanto valor como para atreverse a robarle.

Alguien llamó a su puerta pero antes de que pudiera invitar a entrar a la persona, la puerta se abrió. Momentos después, lo llamaron por su nombre con una voz llena de nerviosismo.

Al menos, esta vez, el hombre había tenido la decencia de cerrar la puerta, y no había balbuceado preocupaciones sin sentido en medio de un pasillo lleno de estudiantes. Había intentado hablar con él durante un tiempo y lo había estado esquivando.

No necesitaba otra cosa de la que preocuparse. No necesitaba una confirmación de algo que ya sabía. Tenía bastante con ver a Potter arriesgar su vida en aquellas estúpidas pruebas. Ahora su Marca Tenebrosa se estaba activando, mostrándole un futuro que no quería que llegara.

Tendría que volver junto al Señor Tenebroso, arrodillarse a sus pies y explicarle lo que había hecho en estos últimos años. Y si no estaba contento, lo torturaría. Volvería a lo días en los que dormiría menos y tendría dos vidas que equilibrar.

—Karkaroff —el hombre parecía estar sumido en un estado de pánico. Y para añadir puntos a su indiscrección iba enseñando su marca libremente por su despacho. —Esconde eso.

—Ninguno de los dos puede negar lo que está pasando, Severus. Él…esta volviendo. Deberíamos irnos. Deberíamos huir. Somos traidores y sabes lo que hace con ellos. —el acento se volvió tan cerrado en la lengua de Karkaroff que parecía hablar otro idioma.

Severus se había acostumbrado a ese peligro. Lo había estado desde que decidió traicionar al Señor Tenebroso, pero Karkaroff no sabía lo que hacía. Lo mejor que podía esperar era ser sometido a una tortura temporal.

—Haz lo que quieras Karkaroff, pero yo no voy a huir. Tengo razones para no hacerlo. —entrecerró los ojos al ver el brazo descubierto. —Y haz lo que te digo. Tapa eso. Estás poniendo a mucha gente en peligro.

Pero el hombre volvió a insistir.

—¡No puedes negar el hecho de que está volviendo, Severus! De que él va a…—las palabras de Karkaroff murieron y sus hombros cayeron. —Es inútil hablar contigo. —el hombre abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto.

Severus ladeo su cabeza para ver qué era lo que había detenido sus pasos.

Potter estaba ahí.

Estúpido Karkaroff y su falta de secretismo. Era sorprendente que no estuviera en Azkaban o muerto.

Pero ¿Cuánto habría escuchado Potter? ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Estaba intentando robarle de nuevo? Esto podría ser la prueba que necesitaba sin tener que hurgar en la mente del chico.

Karkaroff apartó a Potter y se marchó de forma apresurada por el pasillo. Por la mirada que tenía Potter en la cara, estaba seguro de que había visto algo que no debía de nuevo, de que había visto la marca.

 _Perfecto..._

—¿Planeando de nuevo alguna fechoría, Potter? ¿O viene a robarme más ingredientes?

Los ojos del chico se posaron en él, sorprendidos de encontrarlo ahí delante.

—N-no señor. Por supuesto que no. Solo estaba… solo pasaba por aquí.

Sus ojos se fijaron en los del chico, intentando ver algo, intentando sentir algo más que una mezcla de emociones, pero la conexión se rompió antes de lo deseado.

—Es obvio que está haciendo algo, sea un Gryffindor valiente y no me mienta. —sus últimas palabras vinieron con un énfasis especial mientras bajaba su tono y hablaba más lento. —Me estás robando y se que eres tú. Pero tu suerte o tu maldita capa invisible no te salvarán del veritaserum ¿Sabe tu cerebro lo que es, Potter?

El chico sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Alguna clase de zumo, señor?

—Es una poción que saca la verdad a los mentirosos. Una gota e incluso el Señor Tenebroso escupiría todos sus secretos sí deseara verterla en su copa. —bajó el tono de su voz. —Así que imagina lo que revelaría un chico como tú si la consumiera. —le complació ver al chico tragar con dificultad.

—No tengo nada que esconder.

—¿Me toma por un idiota, Potter? —dio un paso adelante. —Sé que estas preparando poción multijugos y robándome ingredientes. Descubriré el por qué y haré que pagues por ello. Esta vez el director no vendrá a rescatarte.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron con odio. El mismo odio que Lily le había mostrado. El mismo que James Potter le había dedicado. Apretó sus dientes y antes de que pudiera detenerse, cerró la puerta en las narices del chico.

No podía soportar esos recuerdos mirándolo.

No ahora.

No cuando todo se estaba desmoronando de nuevo, y no podía detenerlo. No cuando no tenía poder para impedirlo.

* * *

 **A** **N: Cortito. Lo sé pero no me da el tiempo para todo y estas semanas de julio van a ser algo locas y más con el ordenador roto :( Pero más o menos ya me he organizado para poder subir los capítulos. Espero que os haya gustado. La oscuridad de Severus aflora ya me diréis que pensáis. y nos vemos en dos semanas.**


	20. Cap 19: Vuelta a la Doble Vida: Parte 1

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 19: Vuelta a la Doble Vida: Parte 1**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio, 1995**

El sudor se deslizó por su cuello y sus huesos dolían por mantener una estricta y rígida postura. No podía negar que había sentido el deseo de huir, como lo había hecho Karkaroff al notar la primera señal. Al sentir la necesidad de agarrar su brazo y gritar.

Necesitaba inspeccionarlo, pero no podía ya que aún estaban en medio de la maldita prueba, y Potter todavía estaba dentro del laberinto. Tenía que asegurarse de que el chico salía ileso. Dumbledore estaba con ellos pero no era un maestro en pociones, y de normal, las pociones se necesitaban en este tipo de eventos.

Mantuvo sus rodillas fijas al primer signo de debilidad en sus piernas, pero no pudo contener su gruñido. Albus desvió su mirada azulada del laberinto.

—¿Severus?

Sintió como si la marca fuera a desgarrar su piel y a derretir su brazo. La única vez que sintió tanto dolor fue cuando el Señor Tenebroso terminó desapareciendo. Abrió su mano temblorosa y se obligó a mantenerla inmóvil.

—La marca está-

Un grito de júbilo interrumpió sus palabras. Su atención se centró en la pareja que había aparecido en la salida del laberinto. Pero uno de los cuerpos estaba demasiado pálido. Demasiado silencioso y quieto.

Miro al otro chico. Estaba ensangrentado y magullado. En un instante, supo que todos habían sido engañados. Supo que hoy, un estudiante había muerto y un monstruo había resurgido. Tal y como Dumbledore había predicho años atrás, cuando le pidió su ayuda.

El momento en el que debía proteger al chico del Señor Tenebroso había llegado.

La alegría se transformó en gritos lúgubres llenos de terror. El resto de observadores se habían dado cuenta de lo que realmente vislumbraban sus ojos.

Todo este año había sido un elaborado plan bajo sus narices. ¿Pero quién lo había hecho? Ningún profesor de este lugar heriría a Potter, y tampoco parecían estar controlados por otro alguien.

Tras parpadear de nuevo, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban llorando y tratando de consolarse unos a otros. Los profesores intentaban calmarlos y dirigirlos hacia el castillo de forma ordenada.

Todo se convirtió en una locura.

No podía encontrar a Potter entre el caos y Albus estaba distraído intentando consolar al padre de Diggory. Ese joven no merecía tal muerte. Esa familia no se merecía acabar rota de aquella manera en la que ahora estaba. Otra víctima inocente.

Y Potter estaba en medio de ello. La profecía era cierta, y por ese motivo, Potter siempre estaba involucrado en todo lo relacionado con el Señor Tenebroso.

Necesitaba encontrar al chico porque quien quiera que hubiera planeado esto, no pararía. Y menos cuando su amo vivía de nuevo. El fanatismo de los mortífagos veteranos era demasiado importante como para ignorarlo. Así que trató de ir hacia Dumbledore, ignorando la sensación de quemazón en su brazo. Se detuvo cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, comprendiendo que también había notado la ausencia de Potter.

Dumbledore empezó a caminar hacia él. Snape se giró en dirección hacia el castillo y comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia delante, hasta que el director lo alcanzó.

—Alastor Moody se ha llevado a Potter. Es posible que no sea quién pensábamos que era, Severus. Ve a por el veritaserum y reúnete conmigo en el despacho de Alastor con el ministro lo más deprisa que puedas. Iré con Minerva y evitaré que le haga daño a Potter.

Severus inclinó su rostro.

—Si estás seguro.

—Puedo encargarme de ello Severus, pero si las cosas se complican necesitaré también tu varita.

Se separaron en el camino que daba al castillo y salieron corriendo elegantemente con sus túnicas volando detrás de ellos.

-/-/-

Lo primero que hizo fue enviar el mensaje al ministro por la red flu. Mientras el hombre acudía a la llamada, fue a su almacén personal y agarró el vial de veritaserum sin leer la etiqueta. Era uno de los privilegios de ser un hombre organizado. Volvió al del despacho de Dumbledore a tiempo para ver como el ministro se limpiaba la túnica tras salir de la chimenea.

—Profesor Snape. Esperaba a Dumbledore para darle el premio al ganador.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Acompáñeme, señor, si es tan amable. Dumbledore y Potter están en peligro.

No se esperó para mirar si el ministro iba a contestarlo y se encaminó hacia el despacho de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Escuchó los pasos del hombre siguiéndole, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita del escondrijo de su manga.

Cuando golpeó la puerta para abrirla, observó al director inmovilizando a Moody contra la silla, con un semi-inconsciente Potter al lado de ella. Con su varita en alto, se apresuró hacia ellos y destapó el vial con su otra mano antes de que Dumbledore se lo pidiera.

Obligó a Moody a abrir su boca, vertió el líquido transparente dentro, y entonces, se la sujetó para mantenerla cerrada.

Esbozó una sonrisa cuando sintió al hombre tragar y vio como las cuerdas de Minerva, lo ataban con más fuerza contra la silla.

El ministro apareció entre ellos.

—Director ¿Qué significa esto?

Albus giró su rostro para mirar al político.

—Tras el extraño comportamiento del cáliz, sospechábamos que alguien estaba involucrado en tales acciones. Sabremos quién ha sido en unos momentos. —respondió el director.

Severus agarró la petaca de Moody y olfateó.

—Es poción multijugos. —murmuró y apuntó con su varita hacia el supuesto Moody. —¡ _Revelio_! —una luz dorada emergió de su varita y golpeó al impostor, provocando su cambio.

—Barty Crouch ¿Cómo es posible? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—¿No estaba en Azkaban? Quizás Black no fue el único en escapar el año pasado. —dijo el ministro.

—Mi padre me liberó por las plegarias de mi madre. El me odiaba, pero lo hizo por ella. La dejó en Azkaban y ella usó la poción multijugos hasta que murió para mantener la farsa. —Crouch relamió sus labios, provocando que la saliva se le saliera por la comisura de la boca. —Entonces lo maté. Puse el nombre de Potter en el cáliz. He servido al Señor Tenebroso y lo he ayudado a volver. —miró a Snape. —No soy un traidor como tú que se marchó acobardado. Le he dado la gloria a nuestro señor y casi he hecho lo que nadie otro ha logrado. Casi mato al patético niño que le robó el poder a nuestro señor. Y tú no has hecho nada teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Deseaba propinarle un puñetazo en la cara pero mantuvo su temperamento controlado. Sostuvo su mirada sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro mientras sentía los ojos del ministro y de Minerva sobre él, dudando de él.

—¿Dónde está Alastor Moody? ¿Lo asesinaste a él también? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—No. Está vivo. Dentro del baúl. Necesitaba los ingredientes frescos para la poción multijugos. Los otros ingredientes los cogí del almacén de Snape. Fue fácil porque tiende a culpar a Potter de todo.

Dumbledore caminó hacia el objeto y lo abrió.

—Minerva, quédate con Severus. Ministro, asumo que querrá tomar a este hombre bajo custodia e interrogarlo más a fondo. Es nuestra prueba de que el Señor tenebroso ha vuelto y ha usado a Harry Potter para ello. Alastor y Harry vendrán conmigo a la enfermería. Necesitan atención médica. —ordenó Dumbledore con su característica forma subliminal y todos aceptaron.

Fue entonces, cuando se quedó solo con Minerva y el mortífago.

Una larga noche los esperaba.

—Lo sientes, ¿Verdad? —dijo Crouch. —El Señor Tenebroso nos está llamando y sabes lo que pasa cuando no se acude a su llamada, ¿no es así?

Agarró su varita con más fuerza. Sí. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

—¿Severus? —ignoró la llamada preocupada de Minerva y apretó su varita contra la piel que cubría la garganta del prisionero.

—Tú no me conoces.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Su piel se erizó y las pequeñas montañas de frío derribaban cada terminación nerviosa que poseía. Su pulso se aceleró y dio un paso atrás cuando observó la causa de tal sensación.

Ni Minerva ni él fueron capaces de moverse cuando la masa negra voló entre ellos, y se inclinó hacia la cara de Crouch, sellando su destino.

 **-/-/-**

La cólera se podía festejar en la habitación. Crouch había perdido el alma y lo arrastraban como un pedazo de carne hacia Azkaban. Y ahora se encontraban en la enfermería, alrededor de Potter, sus amigos, e incluso de un maldito perro como compañía. La rabia era tangible.

Y por una vez, compartía los mismos sentimientos que tenían el resto de los ocupantes. El director y Minerva aún estaban discutiendo con Fudge sobre la decisión de darle el beso del dementor a Crouch. Tuvo que mantener todo su control para no envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Fudge, y ahogarlo a la manera muggle. Ciertamente, podía ver la utilidad de ello para liberar cierta hostilidad.

El maldito bastardo estaba negando todo. Negaba que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera vuelto. Incluso con todas las pruebas que había presenciado. Era una gran tentación el presionar su aún ardiente marca, contra la cara del ministro hasta que se le quedase dibujada, dejándole claro que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado.

Después de una pausa en la discusión dio un paso Adelante. Tenía que hacerlo. No podían luchar solos contra el Señor Tenebroso. Se descubrió la manga de la túnica, dejando su secreto a la vista de los niños que ya desconfiaban en él.

Su marca tenebrosa, viva y ardiente como la primera vez cuando la obtuvo, estaba expuesta ante los ojos de todos.

—Mire esto si no lo cree. —espetó, casi sin poder mantenerse de insultar a Fudge. —Me dan ganas de arrancarme el brazo. El Señor Tenebroso llama a sus sirvientes a través de la marca y ahora mismo lo está haciendo.—el ministro tembló y dio un paso atrás como si fuera a salir corriendo. —¡Tiene que hacer algo al respecto!

El ministro esquivó la mirada, el miedo y el asco estaban presentes en su rostro.

—No sé qué es lo que todos vosotros estáis tramando pero él está muerto. Nadie puede volver de la muerte. —Fudge tiró una bolsa hacia las piernas de Potter, y entonces, como si la caída del mundo mágico no hubiese sido revelada, se puso el sombrero y salió de la enfermería.

Dejó su manga deslizarse para cubrir su marca.

—Cobarde.

—Severus, el ministro es un hombre asustado. Su reacción es normal.

—Entonces, ¿No vas a salir corriendo? —le preguntó Minerva.

—No soy como ese hombre o como Karkaroff. No soy un cobarde.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Severus. Confío en ti. —dijo Dumbledore y le dedicó una sonrisa que lo irritaba y lo calmaba al mismo tiempo. —Antes de que te marches quiero que lo sepas. Tenemos que trabajar juntos. Dejar el rencor atrás. Al menos hasta que todo esto acabe. Tenemos que ser fuertes y confiar los unos en los otros.

De qué demonios... ¿Estaba hablando de Potter? ¿Iba a decirle al chico de su trabajo como doble espía? Tener esa clase de confianza con un crío débil, no solo era peligroso para él, sino también para el resto del mundo mágico.

Abrió sus labios con la intención de protestar, pero el director desvió su vista hacia la cama de Potter.

¿De verdad iba a…?

—Ven Sirius. Es hora de enterrar los viejos odios.

¿Se estaba refiriendo a Black? No podía estar pidiéndole que jugara a ser amigo de alguien cuyo tormento aún lo perseguía. El perro se movió de la cama de Potter y entrecerró los ojos.

El perro tomó la forma humana del hombre que odiaba con todo su corazón. Su aspecto era menos decrépito del que recordaba pero su rostro era el mismo.

—Ahora, los dos, daros la mano para empezar de nuevo. Necesitamos que ambos confiéis el uno en el otro como aliados.—la orden de Dumbledore lo puso enfermo. Pudo observar el mismo asco en los ojos de Sirius.

Extendió su mano. Tal gesto no significaba nada para él pero lo hizo para contentar a Dumbledore. Por fortuna trabajaba solo, así que su contacto con el chucho pulgoso sería mínimo.

Sirius la aceptó y ambos apretaron la mano del otro tan fuerte como pudieron. Mantuvieron sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro, y no soltaron el agarre hasta que Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien. Ahora, Severus te lo pregunto de nuevo. ¿Estás aun dispuesto a hacer lo que debes? Soy consciente de que estarás en un mayor peligro que el resto de nosotros, pero eres el único que puede hacerlo.

Le había dicho mil veces que lo estaba. No era un niño tomando una decisión sobre el sabor del helado que quería.

—Lo estoy.

—Entonces, buena suerte esta noche, Severus.

Se dio la vuelta y notó todas las miradas siguiéndolo como si se dirigiera hacia su ejecución.

Y podían estar en lo cierto.

* * *

 **AN: Sé que he adelantado el capítulo. Debido a problemas de vivienda y de salud, no voy a poder publicar hasta septiembre. Eso sí, intentaré adelantar traducciones para luego molestaros un rato xD  
Espero que os haya gustado y dejarme lo que pensáis en los reviews. un abrazo y mientras tanto, os echaré de menos. :***

 **Due to circumstances with living situations and my health I won't be able to post updates until September**


	21. Cap 20: Vuelta a la Doble Vida Parte 2

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 20: Vuelta a la Doble Vida: Parte 2**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Agosto, 1995**

El verano estaba siendo tan horrible como había esperado y tener a Sirius Black sentado en frente de él, le recordaba a todos esos años de sufrimiento que había vivido. Y ahora, para colmo, también tenía que lidiar con el Señor Tenebroso mientras espiaba por partida doble.

—Cuéntanos, Severus ¿Cómo fue tu reunión con el Señor Tenebroso? —la voz de Dumbledore le hizo desviar sus intentos de agujerear el cráneo de Black con la mirada. —¿Tuviste algún problema?

—No. —mintió con una voz tan fría como la expresividad en su rostro. El Señor Tenebroso le había concedido a él, y a otros pocos, una sesión de tortura bajo el hechizo cruciatus que duró durante horas. —Como era de esperar, los mortífagos están siendo cautos con mi vuelta pero el Señor Tenebroso aceptó mis explicaciones. —Dumbledore asintió. —No me permiten la entrada a las reuniones más privadas, a no ser que el Señor Tenebroso requiera de mí presencia y todavía no me ha necesitado desde su vuelta.

—Así que eres tan inútil como siempre. —la intervención de Sirius provocó que sus ojos se volvieran a fijar en el perro. No reprimió el mostrar su odio contra el chucho.

Sus nervios aun temblaban debido a la "bienvenida" del Señor Tenebroso, por lo que estaba siendo realmente difícil, el evitar la tentación de lanzar esa maldición hacia el perro.

Puede que ahora no tuviera poder, pero era consciente de que el Señor Tenebroso empezaría a llamarlo de nuevo.

Convencer a su señor había sido una horrible tarea pero se las había arreglado para tergiversar las órdenes, que aquel monstruo le asignó en antaño, y usarlas en su beneficio. Nunca había dejado de ser un espía. Había recolectado información y estaba dentro de Hogwarts, ganándose la confianza de Dumbledore. Con ello había conseguido obtener el beneficio de la duda por parte de su amo.

Además, era consciente de que el Señor Tenebroso iba a necesitar todo el apoyo que pudiera conseguir y no iba a negar a ningún "sirviente leal" que volviera a su lado.

—Al menos yo salgo y hago algo, pulgoso.

—Silencio. Los dos. —interrumpió Dumbledore. —Severus, sabes que tu posición es importante. Se prudente y continua como hasta ahora. No podemos permitirnos que bajes la guardia ahora, amigo mío.

—No volverá a suceder, director. —el perro se río ante su disculpa. La tentación de maldecirlo creció hasta el punto de que tuvo que coger la taza de té para evitar sacar su varita. —¿Necesitas decir algo o te has atragantado con un hueso de pollo crudo? Quizás la próxima vez deberías utilizar un juguete de plástico. —se inclinó hacia delante. —Algunos de ellos chillan. —la sonrisa de Sirius desapareció. —Si no se requiere nada más de mí, me marcho. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿De vuelta a tus pequeñas pociones? —Snape sonrió ante la pregunta de Black.

—Sirius, alguien tiene que hacer el spray para evitar que te defeques por toda la casa.

Dumbledore suspiró antes de volver a intervenir.

—Ten cuidado, Severus.

Dejó la taza en la mesa y se levantó. El director sabía que debía dejarlo ir antes de que el perro intentase matarlo. Además, sabía que los mortífagos se estaban vigilando los unos a los otros, y lo mejor sería permanecer visible ante ellos. Haría lo que siempre hacía en Hogwarts. Preparar pociones, reunir ingredientes, y maldecir el calor mientras caminaba por Hogsmeade una vez a la semana.

Esperaba poder reunir información pronto para poder ayudar, pero temía tener que volver a ser un participante activo. No estaba seguro de si podría volver a destruir otra alma por el bien común.

Pero el que estuviera preparado o no, no importaba. Necesitaba caer en la oscuridad para brindar al resto una oportunidad de destruirla.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de él, dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus pulmones.

Aun sujetando el manillar, apoyó su cabeza en la madera, fijando sus ojos en la cima de las oscuras escaleras.

Encontró un par de ojos marrones devolviéndole la mirada.

Se había olvidado de que Granger estaba aquí.

Era inquietante que lo viera de esa forma. Que pudiera vislumbrar su estado de vulnerabilidad.

La muchacha debería intentar quedarse en un sitio seguro con sus padres muggles. Si la capturaban durante esta guerra, su muerte sería particularmente tortuosa por ser una hija de padres que no poseían magia.

Ella solo estaba aquí porque era amiga de Potter, y de nuevo, una chispa de admiración por la lealtad que mostraba, brilló en él.

Dejó caer su mano del manillar y se enderezó. Se giró, permitiendo que ella solo viera su espalda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

* * *

 **AN: Aquí estoy. Espero que ya de vuelta. Aun no estoy completamente recuperada ni aún estoy completamente estable en mi casa. Pero pasito a pasito. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y si no ocurre nada malo, hasta la próxima semana.**


	22. Capítulo 21: El Terror Rosa

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 21: El Terror Rosa.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado. **

* * *

**Septiembre, 1995**

Las clases volvieron a empezar de la misma forma que otros años, pero Hogwarts como tal, estaba en proceso de muchos cambios. Unos que resultaban agradables para pocas personas. Ya no era suficiente para ellos el tener que planear una guerra y el tener que proteger un colegio mientras el grandísimo Potter galopaba con una irresponsable estupidez, ahora también tenían que ser cautos con el ministerio de magia. Al parecer, según los mandatarios, el profesorado de Hogwarts estaba lleno de traidores que deseaban realizar un golpe de estado.

El ministro era un paranoico y lo suficientemente estúpido para pensar que si negaba algo lo suficiente, no existiría. Ese hombre no iba a admitir que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto y que Harry Potter estaba en medio de ello.

Este curso tenían un terror vestido de rosa con un nuevo puesto en Hogwarts. Todo por causa de aquel bastardo que estaba a la cabeza del ministerio, no podían hablar libremente, y los estudiantes tenían que exponerse a ese "conocimiento" de aquellas alimañas, que enseñaban Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Estaba acostumbrado a ponerse una máscara y no tenía ningún problema en comportarse como siempre lo había hecho. Era un cruel bastardo y un profesor estricto que había logrado fascinar al demonio vestido de rosa. Incluso, en una ocasión había escuchado que ella tenía un cierto apego hacia él, a lo cual había respondido mentalmente que preferiría la forma de perro de Sirius Black subiéndose a su pierna.

Sabía que ella era una Slytherin y una amante de las razas puras. Río paras sí mismo durante un momento. Sí a la mujer le gustaban las razas puras el chucho sería perfecto para ella. Probablemente estaría lo suficientemente desesperada que incluso el perro defecando en su pierna haría que ella... Echó ese pensamiento de su mente tan pronto como vino. Ni si quiera expondría al perro ante esa mujer.

Perfectamente, Umbridge podría ser una sierva del Señor Tenebroso trabajando de incógnito, asique debía de ser más cauteloso de lo normal. Era consciente de que Potter y sus amigos estaban tramando algo, pero lo había estado ignorando. Sí con ello causaban problemas al terror rosa, estaba más que contento de fingir ignorancia. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera satisfecho al castigar a Potter si la situación se lo permitía.

—Estoy impresionada de ver como mantienes a estos niñatos en silencio. He leído su ficha, profesor Snape. Era mi deber como inquisidora de Hogwarts.—la voz aguda y alta provocó que retirara sus ojos del caldero de un estudiante, pero no se dio la vuelta para mostrar atención hacia la mujer. Quizás debería meterle el juguete de perro, que le había mandado a Black como un regalo "anónimo" a Grimmauld place, dentro de su garganta para que se callase.

O quizás podría envenenarla, o dejar que Longbottom realizara una poción a su lado. De seguro que el chico cometería un error y causaría que media cara de la mujer se derritiera.

—Por supuesto. Es su trabajo.

La mujer aclaró su garganta.

—He comprobado que solicitó el puesto de Profesor Contra las Artes Oscuras cada año desde que empezó a trabajar aquí, y a pesar de ello, nunca lo consiguió.

—Como puede ver, obviamente no.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Me agrada Profesor Snape. Es una de las personas más eficientes de esta institución a parte de la profesora McGonagall y Argus Filch, pero la dirección del colegio, la disciplina es demasiado permisiva.

—Sí. —respondió y sintió una nausea por estar de acuerdo con ella. Dumbledore nunca castigaba a Potter cuando otros habrían sido expulsados de una escuela de magia por un delito menor.

Aunque dudaba de que compartieran la misma visión en el tipo de castigos que deberían ser implementados.

La atención de la mujer volvió hacia él.

—¿Sabe porque nunca obtuvo el puesto? Un hombre como usted encajaría perfectamente. Estos niños necesitan disciplina y no absurdos movimientos de varita.

Aquellos chicos necesitaban saber cómo defenderse.

—Para adquirir tal información, le sugiero que vaya a preguntar al director. No conozco los motivos por los que siempre me deniega el puesto.

—De acuerdo Profesor Snape. Seguiré su consejo. Luego quiero hablar con usted sobre sus resultados. —la mujer dio un paso atrás, alejándose de su espacio personal.

—Estaré encantado de saberlos. —suprimió una mueca de asco cuando la mujer rió de forma aguda y falsa. Incluso tuvo la desfachatez de poner una mano en su brazo.

—Nos vemos luego, Profesor Snape.

Él y los estudiantes se relajaron cuando la desagradable mujer se marchó de su clase. Ahora iba a tener que fumigar la manga de su túnica.

Otra risita lo hizo girarse para buscar al culpable. Weasley. Sin dilación tomó los apuntes del chico y golpeó la cabeza rojiza con ellos.

—Vaya a la página trescientos y cópiela cincuenta veces. La quiero en mi mesa al final del día.

-/-/-

El horrible despacho le dio la bienvenida con un grupo de gatos que le provocaban querer marcharse inmediatamente. Eran tan irritantes como la aguda risa de Umbridge. Los falsos felinos lo miraban y le maullaban como si fuera un nuevo juguete con el que jugar.

—Oh, Profesor Snape. Pase. Es usted muy puntual. —la mujer lo saludó con la mano y cogió un papel que supuso que sería su evaluación.

—Estoy aquí como pidió. —se inclinó y tomó asiento, con cuidado de no tocar nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor, y menos con sus manos desnudas.

—Profesor Snape ha superado la prueba con unas calificaciones mejores que el resto.

Sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Por supuesto que lo había hecho.

—Me siento honrado de estar en esa lista suya de personas selectas. —una falsa humildad era algo que había practicado durante mucho tiempo, y por la mirada que la mujer tenía, estaba claro que la tenía en sus redes. Era de esperar, ya que si era capaz de mentir en la cara del Señor Tenebroso, esta mujer sería más fácil de engañar. Y de alguna forma había descubierto lo que ella estaba planeando.

—Usted y yo, si recuerdo bien poseemos los mismos ideales.

—Sí. —respondió él.

—Y como he mencionado antes, hay una falta de disciplina en esta escuela. Voy a tener que interrogar a los estudiantes pronto y deseo pedirle veritaserum para ello.

Ocultó su sorpresa bajo la fría expresión de su rostro. Aquello había sido un giro inesperado.

—Profesora Umbridge, estaría encantado de ayudarla, pero como bien sabe, el uso del veritaserum en estudiantes es tan ilegal como envenenarlos.—la mujer río, complacida por la pausa que había realizado Definitivamente la tenía entre sus redes. —Tengo cierta cantidad almacenada que he querido usar con Potter desde hace un tiempo. Ese niñato está siempre maquinando y creando problemas, como sabe bien usted al ser lo suficientemente inteligente para verlo.

La sonrisa de la mujer se volvió intensa.

—No se preocupe por eso, profesor Snape. Me encargaré de que esa ley sea revocada para este caso. Es una necesidad el poder usarlo con el fin de mantener el orden y detener a los delincuentes antes de que sean un peligro.

Asintió cuando analizó la información. ¿Acaso poseía tanto poder? ¿Estaba Fugde tan cegado por el miedo que dejaba a esta mujer corrompida y sin moral hacer lo que quería? Quizás Umbridge se había aprovechado del miedo que tenía el ministro a que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera vuelto.

Su marca le recordó que nada de esto era una pesadilla. Había ardido una vez y había ido al encuentro de su señor. Poco a poco, había empezado a ganarse su sitio en el círculo interno. Incluso si solo era, por ahora, por informarles de la situación del colegio y de Dumbledore. Era extraño que el Señor Tenebroso no hubiese mencionado a Potter, pero quizás eso solo había sucedido cuando no había estado presente. Todavía no le permitían acudir a las reuniones privadas.

Por ahora.

—En ese caso la proveeré de la poción cuando la necesite. Estaré complacido de saber que esos estudiantes no podrán mantener más secretos sobre sus actividades. —no necesitaba fingir. Sabía lo frustrante que era escuchar mentiras todos los días. Pero, a pesar de sus amenazas a Potter, jamás usaría tal táctica contra él. No usaría el veritaserum contra ningún estudiante.

Si lo deseaba podría entrar en sus mentes a voluntad. Pero tampoco haría tal cosa. No era moralmente correcto y no quería perder la poca confianza que tenían las personas en él. A pesar de lo idiotas que podían ser, él era su profesor y había jurado protegerlos. No a traicionar sus miedos, ni sus secretos o sus preocupaciones.

Conocía la humillación demasiado bien. Lo que intentaba hacer esta mujer iba contra todo lo que el luchaba. Si una gota de veritaserum tocaba la lengua de un estudiante, lo humillaría para siempre.

A veces, había cosas que necesitaban permanecer en secreto.

—Le diré cuando mandar los viales. Hasta entonces, que pase una buena tarde profesor.—Cuando Umbridge le indicó su retirada, pudo ver una sonrisa de satisfacción propia en el rostro de la mujer.

Cuando cerró la puerta, él mostró su propia sonrisa. Umbridge obtendría sus viales pero con un ligero olor. La mujer era tan estúpida como para confundir el agua con veritaserum.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado… Aunque Snape tenga un humor negro xD. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y hasta la semana que viene si todo va bien. Un abrazo.  
**


	23. Cap 22: Enseñando Contra su Voluntad

**When All is Lost, One is Found .** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 22: Enseñando Contra su Voluntad.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1995**

Era inusual que Dumbledore lo llamara unos días antes de que los estudiantes partieran hacia sus vacaciones, y más aún, en medio de la noche. El hombre no le había dado ninguna explicación. Solo que necesitaba hablar con él. Y sería ingenuo por su parte el asumir que el motivo por el que lo llamaba, no tendría que ver con el Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando llegó al último escalón pudo escuchar unas voces disipándose.

Pero al abrir la puerta solo vió a Dumbledore en el despacho, mirando como las llamas de la chimenea morían. Esperó a que el director reconociera su presencia. Tras unos segundos más de mantener la vista en la chimenea, el director se giró hacia él.

—Ah, Severus, estas aquí. Siento llamarte a estas horas pero debemos hablar.—Dumbledore posó su mano en el escritorio. El anciano estaba pálido y parecía preocupado. —Ha sucedido lo que temía.

Severus frunció el ceño y dio un paso adelante.

—¿A qué te refieres, Albus? ¿El señor Tenebroso ha atacado en algún lugar? No he sido llamado.

—No exactamente. Ha entrado en la mente de Harry. Para ser exactos lo ha hecho mientras estaba usando a Nagini para atacar a Arthur Weasley, el cual, estaba patrullando cerca del departamento de misterios. Sabes lo que hay ahí, ¿verdad Severus?

Una conexión entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso podría poner en peligro todo el trabajo que estaban realizando. Pero la cuestión era por cuanto tiempo Dumbledore había sospechado sobre tal conexión, y por qué no había hecho algo para evitar esta situación antes de que sucediera.

La idea de que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera entrar en la mente de Potter a distancia, lo hizo temblar. Su señor podía tener acceso a todo lo que Potter viera, incluyéndolo a él. Por fortuna nunca había sido amable con Potter. Nunca había dejado su máscara caer cuando estaba cerca del chico.

Se centró en la pregunta de Dumbledore. Había muchas cosas por conocer en el departamento de misterios pero…

—¿La profecía?

—Exacto. El Señor Tenebroso la quiere y estoy seguro de que empezará a usar esta conexión con Potter para lograrlo. —la voz de Dumbledore estaba llena de melancolía y desesperación. Nunca había escuchado tal tono provenir del anciano.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos para evitarlo? El chico no es un oclumante y carece de disciplina para serlo.

Dumbledore fijó sus ojos en él.

No.

No pretendería que le…

—Tendrás que enseñarle.

—No. Encuentra a otro que lo haga.

Dumbledore se encogió ligeramente.

—Eres un hombre hábil y sabes como el Señor Tenebroso se adentrará en él. No vas a ser indulgente con el chico y por esa razón tienes que ser tú.

—Tú puedes hacerlo igual que yo. No voy a arriesgar mi posición por Potter. Ese niño no puede aprender y no tengo tiempo para enseñarle. No tengo ni la paciencia ni el deseo de darle una oportunidad para que vea dentro de mi mente. —era arriesgado. Era absurdo. No podía dejar que ese chico se le acercara.

—Lo harás y es mi última palabra, Severus.

—¿Y qué pasaría si el Señor Tenebroso lo ve? ¿Qué sucedería si Potter deja ver que lo estoy ayudado? Me matará —su tono de voz bajó hasta ser una amenaza. —¿Acaso no te importan las implicaciones de tal encomienda? ¿De lo que podría pasar cuando el Señor Tenebroso me pregunte sobre ello?

—Puedes decirle que te ordené que lo hicieras pero que no estás poniendo ningún empeño en ello. Puedes decirle que Potter es demasiado estúpido. Siempre hay excusas, Severus.

—Si por un casual el chico acaba aprendiendo algo apuntaría directamente hacia mí como culpable de que aprendiese. —cruzó sus brazos delante de su pecho. —Es una idea estúpida. Es demasiado arriesgado. Especialmente cuando tú también tienes la habilidad para enseñarle.

—No Severus. Vas a hacerlo porque el chico te necesita. Yo tampoco puedo arriesgar mis planes.

Y aquella era la verdad saliendo a la luz. Albus no quería enseñarle al chico por las mismas razones que él tenía. Potter, posiblemente podría transmitir planes de la Orden al Señor Tenebroso.

Sus propios planes, su seguridad, no importaban. Aunque eso ya lo sabía. No era un ignorante al respecto.

—Empezarás en Enero. En estos instantes está en la residencia de los Weasley.

Sin dedicarle otra palabra se marchó del despacho. No más discusiones. No servirían para nada positivo.

Sabía que él solo era una herramienta, pero arriesgar su vida de tal modo era cruzar la línea. Su habilidad con la oclumancia era la defensa más útil que tenía. El anciano estaba siendo descuidado para conservar su propia mente. ¿Cómo podría confiar en un hombre que ni si quiera tenía en cuenta su opinión?

Todo este tiempo había confiado en Albus de la mayor forma posible. Durante años había actuado ciegamente porque el hombre se negaba a contarle enteramente el plan que tenía. A veces se preguntaba sí estaría mejor con los mortífagos. Al menos, ahí sabían en qué posición estaban y eran directos con él.

Bajó las escaleras antes de que se movieran pero no fue hacia sus mazmorras. Ahora mismo necesitaba caminar bajo el frío. Él solo era un objeto para ser usado y desechado, pero en estos momentos, Potter se había convertido también en otro.

Cuando el frío de la noche golpeó su rostro cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

Oclumancia con Potter. Jamás habría imaginado el tener que hacer tal cosa, y menos, con la edad tan temprana que tenía el muchacho. No iba a aprender mucho, o mejor dicho, no iba a aprender nada de él. La oclumancia requería confianza entre mentor y aprendiz, y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos tenía.

Potter fallaría y Dumbledore iba a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Estaría mintiendo si negaba que esperaba verlo.

Y aquel pensamiento era claramente su oscuridad hablando.

Dejó caer sus hombros y observó el cielo ¿Por qué el chico no podía ser más como Lily?

Tendría que quitar algunos de sus recuerdos antes de que empezara a enseñale al crío. No podría soportar el dejarle ver como su padre lo había humillado. Solo serviría para aumentar la arrogancia de Potter y permitirle pensar que tenía algún poder sobre él.

Potter no iba a lograrlo. Lo único que conseguiría sería irritarlo más aún, si era posible.

* * *

 **AN:** ** **Las cosas empezarán a cambiar pronto...** En un poquito colgaré el siguiente capítulo. ;D Espero que os haya gustado y dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis.**


	24. Capítulo 23: Tambaleado en los límites

**When All is Lost, One is Found .** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 23: Tambaleado en los límites.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Marzo, 1996**

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras atravesaba el pasillo como si fuera un huracán encolerizado. Tenía que volver con su "deber". Draco lo había distraído con la absurda idea de robar un regalo a otro Slytherin. Al parecer, ese chico no había aprendido que no se podía robar en Hogwarts. No importaba si se creía mejor que los demás porque su padre era un mortífago bajo las órdenes del Señor tenebroso.

Su ahijado estaba actuando como el rey del lugar, recordándole a la actitud de Potter. Al menos esos dos eran enemigos naturales. No podía imaginarlos juntándose, ya que si lo llegaran a hacer, sería algo que realmente convertiría su vida en algo imposible.

Tras abrir la puerta que daba a su despacho, observó que todo estaba en silencio. Al principio pensó que Potter había decidido que era demasiado importante como para esperarlo. Pero cuando sus ojos divisaron la habitación más allá de su escritorio, su piel se enfrió y su garganta se contrajo.

No se atrevería a…

Pero sabía que el chico lo haría sin duda. De hecho, estaba sucediendo en aquellos instantes. La luz alrededor del chico, casi imperceptible para él debido a que el cuerpo bloqueaba el pensadero, era un signo de que sus memorias estaban activas y libres para ser observadas. Potter estaba siendo testigo de aquello que había temido que viera. De lo que había querido mantener en privado.

Su mano chocó contra el hombro del chico y arrancó su atención del pensadero.

Sus fosas nasales se ensancharon y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la cara confusa de Potter, sintió que iba a inmolarse por la ira. Podía imaginar como el chico iba esparcir su historia privada de tortura a sus amigos.

—L-lo siento, señor. Tenía curiosidad y-

—¿Te crees que puedes meter la nariz en todo, Potter? —su interrupción vino acompañada de una voz gutural, mientras daba un paso para acercarse al chico. Antes había querido maldecirlo, castigarlo, pero en aquellos momentos, quería matarlo. No importaba si tenía una deuda que pagar o una promesa que lo ataba, Potter había cruzado la línea —¿Qué tienes tal derecho?

Había hecho todo por este niñato. Arriesgar su vida, arriesgar su tapadera, ¿y esto era el agradecimiento que obtenía? No esperaba obtener halagos por parte de Potter y no los quería, pero había esperado poder conservar su privacidad. Esta invasión había ido demasiado lejos.

—No sabía…

—No intentes engañarme. —dio un paso para acercarse más al chico, avecinándose sobre él de forma amenazante. El chico tuvo el sentido común de echarse hacia atrás. —¿Te has divertido, Potter? ¿Ver lo buena persona que era tu padre con sus compañeros? ¿Te has divertido al ver como abusaba de otros?

—Él no era así. —el chico era un completo idiota y su negación estaba a la altura de las del ministro. Incluso, después de presenciarlo en sus memorias, aún defendía a su padre.

—Nunca has conocido a tu padre, Potter. Yo sí. La única razón por la que escuchas halagos sobre él es porque fue un jugador de quidditch, un Gryffindor y el mundo favorece a esa casa ¿A caso te has fijado en como las otras casas nunca dicen algo bueno de él?

Una chispa de inteligencia cruzó el rostro del chico, pero desapareció tan rápido como vino.

—Fue un arrogante busca famas como tú, Potter.

—Está mintiendo. Él fue un buen hombre.

Severus se detuvo y casi gruñó al chico. Si no soltaba algo de hostilidad acabaría matando al crio.

Agarró un vial de la estantería que tenía a su lado y lo tiró justo al lado de la cabeza de Potter para romperlo en pedazos.

—Largo…de aquí… —su voz era tan fría que incluso se preguntaba cómo era capaz de controlar tanta ira. Los ojos verdes de Potter mostraron miedo. Esos ojos eran lo único que lo mantenían a raya para no estrangularlo. —¡He dicho que largo y no te atrevas a volver, Potter! —esta vez el chico se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de su despacho.

Apuntó a la puerta y la cerró de golpe antes de girarse y chocar sus manos contra la mesa. Apretó sus dientes, repasando todas las razones por las que no debería ir tras él y maldecirlo. Necesitaba algo más que intentar razonar el motivo por el cual, el chico era necesario. El hecho de que estaba haciendo esto por Lily, cada vez más, se estaba convirtiendo en un motivo con menos peso.

Con un grito de rabia tiró los libros de su mesa. Sus puños chocaron contra la madera de la mesa hasta que sus nudillos dolieron. Cuando pudo sentir el dolor resultante, se centró en esa sensación.

El pensamiento de darse por vencido, de volver de forma legítima al servicio del Señor Tenebroso, cruzó por su mente. Ahora mismo era una tentación. Por Merlín, era tentador solo por ver a todos esos idiotas adoradores de Potter arrastrarse por el fango.

No. No podía rendirse. Se mantuvo quieto en su despacho, respirando profundamente e intentando encerrar sus pensamientos oscuros y sus malos recuerdos.

Sí Dumbledore lo hubiera escuchado, esto no habría ocurrido. Nadie lo hacía en este bando. Nunca. No era lo suficientemente competente para el lado del bien y tampoco para el del mal. Y en ese límite se tambaleaba. Incapaz de saltar a un lado o a otro, sin obtener un resultado que no fuera nefasto.

* * *

 **AN: La relación con Dumbledore empieza a complicarse… Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta la semana que viene y un abrazo!**


	25. Capítulo 24: Atraído

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 24: Atraído**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio, 1996**

Umbridge lo había llamado a su despacho. A pesar de que temía la interacción con ella, tenía una cierta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que quería. Desde que la mujer se había "ganado" su nuevo puesto, él se había estado riendo por dentro y disfrutando de todos los miserables intentos, que la mujer había intentado realizar para extinguir los problemas que cada profesor, estudiante, y fantasma estaban provocando. Además se había vuelto un experto en evitar ayudarla desde que la mujer se había autoproclamado directora de Hogwarts.

Tenía que admitir, que había obtenido un mayor disfrute con el hecho de que Umbridge se cebaba en Potter de forma frecuente. Podía decir que el presente ambiente perturbaba al chico lentamente.

Su mente divagó al momento en el que el vial de Potter cayó al suelo y se rompió en pedazos cuando, de forma accidental, lo golpeó con su codo al estar escribiendo las notas.

No importaba que la culpa fuera suya. Era otro cero perfecto para Potter que había saboreado al comunicarle la calificación. Y había adorado la mirada de odio que Potter le había dedicado.

Era consciente de que estaba siendo vengativo y no le importaba. Prometió que iba a ayudar a proteger al chico, no a mantenerlo lejos del sufrimiento. Además, el chico no necesitaba convertirse en un experto en pociones. Ya tenía a Granger para preparar pociones ilegalmente si las necesitaba.

—¿Quería verme? —detuvo sus palabras cuando abrió la puerta del despacho. Un par de Slytherins retenían a Granger y a otros estudiantes de Gryffindor a punta de varita. Potter estaba atado a una silla con unas cuerdas rústicas.

¿Cómo habían permitido esos idiotas que esa mujer los capturara?

—Severus, gracias a Merlín por tu rapidez. Tenemos un problema. El mismo del que estuvimos hablando y de como necesitábamos que este joven se dé cuenta de que no puede romper las normas a su conveniencia. Necesito más veritaserum.

La verborrea que Umbridge había escupido en aquellos momentos, provocó que mirase al chico primero y luego a la mujer. Sus ojos estaban llenos de indiferencia.

¿Más veritaserum? Sí no le hubiese dado agua, la mujer habría envenenado a cada estudiante que había interrogado.

—De acuerdo, pero necesitaré prepararlo ya que ha usado todo lo que tenía. —inhaló por la nariz. —A pesar de que le sugerí que dos gotas serían suficientes.

—Estaba en una situación desesperada. Un poco más no iba a ser perjudicial.

Severus apretó sus labios.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesita? El tiempo apremia.

Alzó las cejas ante la estupidez que había dicho. ¿Y esta era la mujer que trabajaba para el ministerio?

—Un mes. —respondió sin rastro de emoción a pesar de que estaba disfrutando, al ver como la irritante mujer estaba al borde de empezar a arrancarse cada mechón de pelo. —Si no necesita nada más debo empezar con ello.

Umbridge dejó escapar un grito de frustración.

—¡Es usted tan inútil como el resto! Váyase de aquí, Snape, y tenga en cuenta que ahora está en periodo de prueba.

 _Idiota narcisista._ No iba a permitir que esa mujer lo superara a él. Sabía que Dumbledore volvería después de que se encargaran de ella y la echaran de Hogwarts.

—Que emociónate. —su murmullo se ganó una mirada cargada de hostilidad por parte de la mujer, pero la ignoró y miró a Longbottom, el cual estaba de un color pálido. —Estoy entusiasmado por envenenar a Potter, pero, desafortunadamente todavía es ilegal.

—No he dicho nada sobre envenenamientos. —respondió ella pero sin oponerse exactamente a ello.

—Nos llevaría mucho intentar envenenarlo. Moriría antes de que pudiéramos darle el antídoto. Es cabezón y seguro que preferiría atragantarse delante de nosotros antes de decirnos nada.

Disfrutó de la mirada que le dedicó Potter, pero desapareció cuando observó un pequeño rastro de pánico en aquellos ojos verdes.

¿Por qué estaba el chico aquí? ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer antes de que lo descubrieran?

Miró a Granger. Tenía esa Mirada de estar pensando sin pausa. Como si la muchacha intentara verbalizar algo. La tentación de explorarle la mente vino a él.

—Váyase, Profesor Snape, lo llamaré si requiero de sus servicios. Tengo asuntos que discutir con estos agitadores.

La despedida de Umbridge interrumpió sus intenciones y movió sus ojos de Granger. Se inclinó y se dio la vuelta.

Tendría que contactar con el resto del profesorado para detener esta situación tan pronto como saliera del despacho. Incluso si tenían que embrujar a esta mujer para ello.

—¡Tiene a Canuto! —su mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó al chico usar el apodo perruno de Black. —En ese lugar al que quería ir.

Ese idiota. Alguien debería de enseñarle el arte del secretismo.

—¿De qué está hablando el muchacho, profesor Snape? ¿Sabe algo? ¿Acaso está trabajando usted también con Dumbledore?

Sabía que el Señor Tenebroso era capaz de hacer lo que acababa de escuchar, ya que el chico había fracasado con la Oclumancia. Tanto como él había fallado en enseñarle. Pero, ¿lo que decía sería verdad? ¿Sería capaz de arriesgarse por ese chucho? Iba a tener que comprobar si lo que Potter estaba diciendo era verdadero antes de realizar alguna acción. Se giró para mirarlos, fingiendo un despiste lleno de indiferencia.

—No tengo ni idea de a lo que se refiere el chico. Probablemente sea un animal de algún tipo. Una mascota. O quizás se haya golpeado la cabeza. Los niños tienen una terrible imaginación en estos tiempos, y a Potter le gusta aparentar ser más importante de lo que es. Por esa razón siempre exagera en público y lo convierte en un tonto. —respondió, intentando hacerle entrar en razón al chico sin escupir sus intenciones libremente como él había hecho. —Goyle, deja de estrangular al descerebrado. Puedes acabar matando la última neurona que tiene y no quiero más incidentes en pociones. Acabará haciendo explotar el castillo entero.

-/-/-

Entró apresuradamente en sus aposentos, sin importarle el hecho de que al abrir la puerta violentamente había tirado un cuadro de la pared de piedra. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Corrió hacia su chimenea. Lo primero que debía hacer era averiguar si Potter estaba siendo atraído hacia una trampa o no. Cogió algo de polvos flu y con un seco movimiento, lo tiró en la chimenea. Respiró hondo y metió su rostro en las llamas.

—¡Sirius!—lo llamó tan pronto como pudo ver el salón. La casa aún estaba cubierta de polvo, un testimonio de que Sirius no se esforzaba por limpiarla. En la mesa estaba el paquete que había enviado. Abierto. Si no tuviera tanta prisa, se mofaría del perro por ello.

Esperó. La casa estaba en un completo silencio pero lo intentó de nuevo.

—¡Maldito seas, perro inútil! ¡Contesta si estás ahí!

—¿Snape?—una voz confusa vino del interior de la casa antes de que el hombre apareciera en la habitación. Estaba vivo y coleando. —¿Que estas-?

—Bien.—interrumpió. —No te están torturando. Tu ahijado es un completo fracaso con la Oclumancia.

—¿Qué? Quejicus, no te atrevas a-

—El Señor Tenebroso ha penetrado la mente del chico y piensa que estás siendo torturado en el departamento de misterios. Necesitamos actuar rápido. Puede que Potter ya esté en peligro y probablemente vaya hacia allí. Necesitas alertar a la orden, Sirius. Intentaré detener a Potter antes de que haga otro acto heroico innecesario.

—Iré a ayudar.

—No. Conoces los deseos de Dumbledore. No te pueden ver de nuevo.

—No me digas lo que puedo hacer, cobarde. Eres tú el que tiene sus manos atadas siendo la mascota de quién-tu-sabes.

—No me insultes, Back, y no son mis órdenes, son las de Dumbledore. Haz lo que te dicen. —su voz bajó hasta ser casi imperceptible y sus palabras se fusionaron con un gruñido. —Debo irme. Tengo que proteger al chico antes de que se mate.

Cortó la conexión vía flu y se incorporó. Con un movimiento de su varita borró todo rastro de uso en chimenea. Lo último que necesitaba era esa horrible mujer intentando echarle de su puesto en Hogwarts.

Pero ahora necesitaba encontrar la manera de decirle a Potter que Black no estaba herido, y que el Señor Tenebroso lo había engañado como Dumbledore había predicho.

Con pasos rápidos se las arregló para llegar al despacho de Umbridge. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta, tomo aire y la abrió.

Crabbe, Goyle, y Draco estaban en el suelo, vomitando todo lo que habían ingerido durante el día. No había rastro de Potter ni de sus amigos. _Maldición_. Ese chico iba a acabar matándolo. Obviamente, esperaba tal cosa, de hecho, la muerte era bien recibida, pero solo cuando su deuda estuviera saldada.

Movió su varita y los sonidos desagradables cesaron. Por tentador que fuera dejar el vómito en el suelo para molestar a Umbridge, lo limpió con un hechizo.

—¿Dónde están? —los muchachos aún estaban respirando hondo y temblando pero fue paciente. Sabía que no lo defraudarían.

—Granger y Potter...se han ido con Umbridge al bosque. —dijo su ahijado. —El resto usaron un truco contra nosotros.

—¿Podréis ir a la enfermería vosotros solos? —su voz aún se mantenía fría pero la ira se derritió por un segundo.

—S-sí señor…

Severus asintió y se marchó apresurado. Tenía un grupo de estudiantes imprudentes deambulando por el bosque prohibido del que preocuparse. No le extrañaba que Granger estuviera involucrada. Ella era la única persona en contra de un grupo entero, y sabía cómo la presión de los compañeros funcionaba.

Cruzó los terrenos del Castillo tan rápido como pudo, finalmente, llegó al bosque, sin importarle sí había estudiantes donde no debían en medio de su camino. Se disponía a realizar un hechizo rastreador pero se detuvo cuando vio una bandada de pájaros salir volando, seguramente al ser molestados por algo.

Se aferró a su varita tan fuerte que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Un grupo de threstals volaban hacia fuera de los terrenos del colegio… llevando humanos a sus espaldas.

El chico iba a morir sí el Señor Tenebroso lo estaba esperando. Su señor no jugaba con las mentes sin un propósito.

Albus no estaba, y él no podía ayudar a Potter sin revelar su doble juego.

Dejó caer su rostro y tomo aire, relajando su mano, miró a su varita y apretó sus labios. Al menos debía hacer esto.

Agitó su varita. Poco a poco la niebla plateada se extendió a través de las sombras bajo los árboles, hasta que la forma de una cierva apareció. Su respiración falló al mirarla. Todas las veces que veía su Patronus sentía su presencia, todas las veces, su magullada alma se rompía de nuevo. Odiaba realizar aquel hechizo. Odiaba volver a mirarla.

—Encuentra a Albus y dile que el Señor Tenebroso ha atraído a Potter al Departamento de Misterios. —la cierva se dio la vuelta y desapareció. Su propio Patronus sabía que era una tortura constante para él, pero sus sentimientos aún la clamaban, y permanecería así hasta el final de su vida.

Miró al cielo y pudo oler la lluvia en el aire. Había hecho todo lo que podía.

Ahora, la vida de Potter estaba en las manos de la Orden.

* * *

 **AN: Lo primero. Espero que todos los lectores mejicanos estén bien. Os mando mucha fuerza a todos y a vuestras familias. Lo segundo, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el sábado si puedo llevar el ritmo de las traducciones a dos a la semana. Un besito.**


	26. Capítulo 25: Maldiciones

**When All is Lost, One is Found .** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 25: Maldiciones**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio, 1996**

Nunca pensó que sería del tipo de persona que daría vueltas para calmarse, pero los sucesos le habían mostrado lo contrario. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado moviéndose de un lado a otro, aunque de forma ocasional mirase al reloj de la pared. No había tenido noticias. Su marca no había ardido ni una vez. Al menos era algo positivo.

Temía más por los chicos. No estaban preparados para enfrentarse en una batalla contra los mortífagos más terroríficos. El colegio no los entrenaba de forma apropiada para ese tipo de lucha.

Volvió a mirar fijamente hacia la chimenea, deteniendo sus movimientos finalmente y dejándose caer en el sofá, creando con ello un pequeño sonido cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el suave material.

Movió su mano por sus cabellos, masajeando su cuero cabelludo en el proceso.

Si el chico había provocado que otros estudiantes perecieran él lo…

Mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos rondaran salvajemente por su cerebro, una pequeña chispa cobró vida en la chimenea, atrayendo su mirada al instante. Se obligó a levantarse del sofá y cruzó la distancia en unos pocos pasos.

—¿Severus? —una leve voz vino de las cenizas pero no apareció ningún rostro.

—Estoy aquí, Señora Pomfrey. ¿Tiene noticias? —intentó sonar sin emoción alguna.

—Sí, están de vuelta Severus, pero necesito de tu asistencia, ahora. A uno de los estudiantes lo han alcanzado con una maldición oscura.

Escuchó la preocupación en la voz de la mujer. Sí lo llamaba era porque el estudiante estaba al borde de la muerte. Ella era la enfermera con más talento que había conocido.

—Hágase a un lado para que pueda entrar, por favor. —respondió y respiró hondo. Ahora necesitaba centrarse en salvar una vida en vez de tomar una.

Entró en la chimenea y su cuerpo fue absorbido por ella. En un instante se encontraba en la oficina de la enfermería. Pomfrey lo estaba esperando. Los ojos de la mujer estaban rojos y debajo tenía unos círculos negros adornándolos. Sus manos agarraban el pequeño delantal que llevaba.

Caminó hacia él y le quitó el polvo de su túnica con las manos. Esta mujer lo trataba como si aún fuera un crío del que debía cuidar. Solo admitiría para él mismo, el sentirse conmovido por su preocupación.

—Acompáñame, Severus. Ya estaba inconsciente cuando la han traído.

La siguió con pasos rápidos. Más preguntas emergieron en su mente con la corta explicación que le había dado. Cuando cruzó la enfermería, divisó a Weasley, el cual tenía algunas marcas de quemaduras en la piel. Su hermana estaba sentada a su lado, con la preocupación escrita en el rostro. Longbottom tenía un chichón sangrando en la frente, y Lovegood tenía unos ínfimos cortes. A Potter no se le veía por ningún lado, por lo que probablemente estaría con Albus. Sí Potter hubiera muerto, el Señor Tenebroso ya lo habría llamado.

Pero alguien faltaba del grupo. Su estómago se hundió. De todos ellos… Lentamente, Pomfrey abrió la cortina, revelando sus suposiciones y convirtiéndolas en correctas. Se acercaron a la cama y Pomfrey cerró la cortina para darle privacidad. La muchacha estaba pálida pero relajada.

—¿Síntomas? —las brujas más inteligentes eran siempre las que más sufrían. Ella era la única que siempre pagaba el precio por la estupidez de Potter.

—No reacciona a los estímulos y sus músculos indican una pérdida de fuerza pero, por ahora, respira normalmente.

—¿Sabe quién la alcanzó? —sacó su varita para examinarla, comprobando las constantes vitales con pequeños pulsos de magia.

—Lupin dijo que fue Dolohov y que el hechizo que la golpeó era morado. La alcanzó en el pecho.

Tan pronto como escuchó el nombre maldijo por dentro y centró su varita en el corazón de la muchacha.

Un pequeño gruñido salió de su garganta.

—Tiene el pulso irregular. Malditos sean esos estúpidos críos.

—Severus, tú también fuiste estúpido a esas edades. —respondió la mujer.

—Yo nunca fui buscando problemas.

—Eso es cierto. —reconoció Pomfrey y él terminó de examinar a la joven.

—La señorita Granger ha sido alcanzada por una de las maldiciones favoritas de Dolohov. El cuerpo empieza a funcionar mal y a extinguir la vida de forma sutil, mientras la víctima está inconsciente. Eso lo hace más difícil de buscar y de solucionar cuando la víctima parece que solo está durmiendo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que va a morir? —había pánico en su voz.

—Hoy no. —no cuando él estaba cerca. Después de estudiar el rostro de la muchacha, movió su varita de nuevo, entonando algunas palabras en susurros. El cuerpo de la chica brilló en algunas zonas con un color morado, mayormente dentro de su corazón. —Va a necesitar algunas pociones de curación, de fuerza, de dolor y otras más para recuperarse de esto. Por ahora necesitamos que la maldición no se extienda más mientras preparo el remedio. Alcánceme un vial por favor.

La mujer tomó uno de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió. Él empezó a susurrar de nuevo, sellando los movimientos de la maldición. Tras unos momentos, la maldición estaba encadenada por unas ataduras verdes.

Severus tomo aire. La bruja era afortunada.

Agarró el brazo de Granger, y con otro movimiento de su varita, hizo una incisión en la piel para llenar el vial con la sangre de ella. Un ingrediente clave para su cura.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con la cantidad de sangre que había recolectado, curó la piel con una pequeña caricia de su varita y la miró de nuevo. Esperaba que no estuviera sufriendo mucho en su estado de inconsciencia.

—¿Podrás preparar pronto la poción?

—Sí. Estaré de vuelta en seis horas. Sí la contención de la maldición desaparece tendrá que llamarme de nuevo. —se volvió hacia la enfermera. —Mientras tanto tendrá que forzarla a tomar pociones de curación y de fuerza. —probablemente no necesitaba decírselo pero quería asegurarse, ya que la mujer estaba demasiado afligida.

La mujer asintió y la vio sonreír con alivio. Él intentó no mostrar su inquietud. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la chica, después de todo, él era su guardián sin importar si los estudiantes eran de su agrado o no.

—Gracias Severus. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Por Merlín, estos niños son muy aventureros.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó sus labios. No sabía si esa era la palabra correcta para usar, pero la anciana siempre había sido demasiado amable.

—Entonces me marcho. Necesito trabajar en la poción tan rápido como pueda.

—Sí, ve, ve. Yo me encargaré de ella mientras tanto. Los otros niños están bien. —se despidió de él pero antes de que diera un paso, la miró de nuevo.

—¿Y dónde está Potter?

—Está con Albus.

Severus asintió y se marchó. Al menos el chico había vuelto sano y salvo, y aparentemente, sin sufrir daño alguno.

Al contrario que sus amigos.

-/-/-

Los cálidos vapores que venían del caldero cargaban su pelo con más peso. Sin detenerse, continuó removiendo el líquido mientras abría el vial con su pulgar, dejando que el corcho volara hacia algún lugar aleatorio de su laboratorio. Vertió la sangre de la muchacha en el caldero, observando como los ingredientes se mezclaban sin problema. Era una buena señal. Sí los trazos purpuras desaparecían, habría logrado el remedio más rápido de lo que había esperado.

Tras un minuto una sonrisa orgullosa apareció en sus labios. No había rastro del color morado.

Llenó algunos viales, asegurándose de que tendría suficiente en caso de necesitar dosis extras si la maldición era resistente en ella. Aunque dudaba de que ese fuera el caso por los resultados que había observado en el caldero.

Cerró los viales y los dejó a su derecha sobre la mesa de madera.

La pesada puerta se abrió y sus ojos se movieron hacia el intruso, sabiendo que sería alguien del profesorado. Los estudiantes eran incapaces de traspasar sus hechizos de protección.

Cuando vio aparecer una túnica plateada y una larga barba blanca, se dio la vuelta para saludar al hombre del que buscaba sacar respuestas.

—Director. —dijo Severus con respeto al mismo tiempo que dejaba el último vial sobre la mesa.

—Supongo que esa es la cura para la señorita Granger. —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa sincera mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

—Lo es. Solo necesita reposar por unos minutos, y luego se la administraré personalmente. Necesito comprobar que funciona apropiadamente.

—No espero menos de ti, Severus. —el anciano dio un paso adelante. —¿Tenemos tiempo para hablar mientras la poción reposa?

—Sí. Asumo que Potter y sus amigos fueron al ministerio tras caer en la trampa del Señor Tenebroso.

—Los muchachos pensaban que estaban haciendo algo bueno, y tú no estás libre de culpa en esto, Severus. Dejaste de darle clases de oclumancia a Harry.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, y poso su mano en la mesa que tenía al lado de una forma más fuerte de lo que había deseado.

—Ese niño cruzó la línea. No tendría que haber mirado mis recuerdos. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Albus. No necesito recordar mi humillación constantemente.

—Lo sé… Supongo que fui un necio al esperar tal esfuerzo por tu parte.

—¡Ya tienes suerte de obtener algo de mí! —respondió, esta vez con su voz adquiriendo un mayor volumen y rebotando en las paredes en forma de eco. Los ojos de Dumbledore se ensancharon —¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Acaso te importa por el infierno que tengo que pasar por alguien a quién desprecio?

No pudo contenerse más. Todo esto se había estado acumulando durante años y ahora parecía que se derramaba de él, de una forma tan fácil como si hubiese tomado veritaserum.

—Severus…—la voz era calmada y aquello lo enfureció aún más. Sentía como si quisiera provocar al anciano para que lo matase.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pensar por un momento que no me esfuerzo en lo que hago? No sé nada de tu plan pero sigo haciendo lo que dices como una mascota. Incluso sí me dijeras que ladrase, lo haría. A veces esto es peor que estar bajo las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

—Yo no te torturo, Severus.

—Lo haces pero de una forma distinta. ¡Casi son más preferibles los métodos del Señor Tenebroso! —dio un paso hacia el anciano. —¿Quieres saber algo? Me estás empujando, director, de vuelta hacia él. No eres consciente de lo cerca que he estado de mandar todo lo que hago aquí al infierno. Lucho contra ello pero…

—No te vas a marchar. —le dedicó una sonrisa risueña que al instante lo calmó. —Eres más fuerte que todo eso.

Deseaba poder creer esas palabras. Pero no pensaba que el anciano realmente se creía cuan cerca había estado.

Suspiró.

—Lo siento si te has sentido así, Severus. Quizás debería haber…

—No importa. Simplemente dime que ha sucedido. No quiero posponer la cura de Granger más tiempo del necesario. —en parte era verdad, pero quería olvidar el hecho de que había volcado sus emociones en presencia del anciano. Lo mejor era contenerlas.

—Los niños han luchado con valentía incluso cuando la Orden fue en su ayuda. Potter, Granger, y Longbottom fueron los últimos en mantenerse en pie. —Severus arqueó una ceja al escuchar el último apellido. —Pero llegué tarde. No pude detener a Bellatrix y salvar la vida de Sirius. Y no pude detener a Dolohov antes de que maldijera a Granger.

Observó al anciano bajar el rostro. Conocía bien ese sentimiento de inutilidad, incluso cuando se tenía el poder para detener una tragedia. Aunque no lloraría la muerte de Black, perder un miembro de la orden era un gran pesar. Necesitaban a toda las personas que pudieran.

—Supongo que Potter no se lo tomó bien.

—No. No lo hizo. Persiguió a Bellatrix y Voldemort apareció. Tuve que luchar contra él para proteger a Harry. Casi poseyó al muchacho, Severus.

Sí el chico no hubiese sido patético con la oclumancia, todo esto podría haberse evitado.

—¿Pudo luchar contra la invasión? ¿Pudo echar al Señor Tenebroso? —sus músculos se tensaron y la preocupación se mostró en sus ojos. Sí el chico era un recipiente en potencia, nadie estaba seguro, y su trabajo no serviría para nada.

—Sí, al final pudo hacerlo. Con amor, Severus.

—Sabiendo esto, ¿supongo que el Señor Tenebroso no intentará poseerlo de nuevo? Él pensaba que ya estaba protegido de ese poder.

—Tendremos que asumir que sí. —dijo Dumbledore.

—Tendré que estar alerta en la siguiente reunión con él. Quizás revelará algo. Aún estoy en su círculo interno por mi posición en Hogwarts, pero no soy un miembro en el que se pueda confiar. A veces duda de que esté de su lado, Albus.

—No te preocupes. Aun no quiero que desperdicies tu vida fácilmente, así que pronto le daremos algo de información. —Severus fulminó los ojos joviales del anciano. —Te dejaré solo y hablaremos de esto cuando el curso termine. Por favor, asegúrate de que la señorita Granger sobrevive.

—Por supuesto. No podemos dejar que tal cerebro desaparezca. Si no fuera por ella esos idiotas ya estarían muertos hace tiempo.

—No seas cruel, Severus. —percibió un rastro de risa en las palabras del anciano, al tiempo que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y salía al pasillo.

—Sabes que solo estoy exponiendo un hecho, Albus.

-/-/-

Cuando estuvo solo de nuevo, dejó caer sus hombros. Por ahora, no había fallado en su cometido.

Pero había estado cerca de hacerlo.

Cogió uno de los viales y lo estudió. No había ninguna fluctuación en el líquido y se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Había llegado la hora de romper esa maldición.

* * *

 **AN: Un pequeño enfrentamiento con Albus, mis lectores. Y… las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Decirme lo que os ha parecido y nos vemos el primer miércoles de Octubre. Tengo que ponerme a traducir como una locuela :D**


	27. Capítulo 26: Maldiciones: Pt 2

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 26: Maldiciones: Pt 2**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio, 1996**

El ala de la enfermería se encontraba en el mismo estado que cuando se había marchado. La única diferencia era que las camas previamente ocupadas estaban vacías y solo Granger permanecía en su lugar. ¿No deberían estar sus amigos a su lado? Sacudió su rostro. Considerando la privacidad que Pomfrey le había dado a la chica, seguramente los había echado y prohibido la entrada.

Con la poción en mano, caminó hasta la cama, y dejó el vial en la mesilla que tenía al lado. Había escuchado unos pasos ligeros venir tras él, y supo que la dueña de ellos era Pomfrey. La mujer nunca dejaba entrar a nadie sin su permiso cuando tenía pacientes en la enfermería. Ella siempre sabía cuándo una persona cruzaba sus dominios.

Alzó la varita para mandar un pulso de magia a través del cuerpo de Granger. Al instante, la maldición y el sello aparecieron. No se había extendido demasiado.

—He comprobado cómo está hace unos minutos. Está estable por ahora. —escuchó la voz de Pomfrey tras él. —¿He de asumir que has completado la cura antes de lo que esperabas?

—Sí. —miró a la anciana. —Es posible que requiera de su asistencia. Esto puede dolerle.

—¿Quieres que la sujete?

—Sí lo cree necesario, Madam Pomfrey, —respondió y cogió el vial.

—No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, Severus. Te he conocido desde que eras un niño pequeño.

—Y precisamente por esa razón es por la que debo tratarla con respeto. —murmuró, sintiendo una molesta emoción surgiendo en su interior. No necesitaba tener a nadie cercano a él, y menos a la mujer que lo había curado todo el tiempo y conocía su humillación a la perfección. Estaba agradecido por su ayuda, y por ello, la enfermera tenía su respeto.

—Eres un joven muy complicado. —respondió y movió la varita para sujetar a la paciente con unas cuerdas mágicas de color blanco.

Ignoró sus palabras y destapó el vial mientras sus ojos volvían a la muchacha inconsciente que estaba la cama. Ella había vivido más horrores que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad. ¿Cuantos años tenía ahora? ¿Diecisiete? Por lo que recordaba de las reuniones, la muchacha era más mayor que el resto de sus compañeros. Aquello le hacía preguntarse la causa del porqué ella decidió venir más tarde.

Desechó su curiosidad apretando sus labios y movió su mano hasta dejarla tras la nuca de la muchacha. Con un pequeño gesto levantó su cabeza y acercó el vial a sus labios.

—Si no traga tendrás que forzarla a hacerlo.

—Conozco mi trabajo, Severus. —la enfermera apuntó con su varita hacia la garganta de la muchacha.

Separó la mandíbulas de la joven y vertió una pequeña cantidad de líquido en su boca, pero el líquido permaneció ahí. Esperó pacientemente, observando a ver sí el cuerpo de la muchacha respondía de forma natural.

Segundos después, la joven tragó y él dejó escapar un suspiro. Giró su rostro para comprobar la maldición. Cuando vio que permanecía, repitió la acción, dándole a la muchacha, varios sorbos pequeños que pudiera soportar. Tras el quinto, el cuerpo de Granger se sacudió violentamente y ella gimoteó. Perfecto. Estaba respondiendo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, miró de nuevo a la maldición sellada dentro del cuerpo, y pudo ver la telaraña morada retrayéndose de los miembros y órganos. Cuando la vio relajarse más, repitió el tratamiento hasta que la última gota del vial desapareció. La red morada que se concentraba como una masa en su corazón, finalmente se desvaneció.

La pequeña bruja era afortunada.

Cerró sus ojos y con un delicado movimiento, dejó reposar la cabeza de la muchacha contra la almohada. Dejó el vial vació encima de la mesa.

—¿Constantes vitales?

—Está estable. El dolor ha hecho que su presión en sangre se eleve y que el ritmo cardíaco se desequilibrara, pero ahora los latidos son normales. Le administraré un tratamiento mágico para ello, no te preocupes.

—Le haré algunas pociones para ayudar a que su cuerpo se recupere, y debería tomar otra dosis de esto para asegurarnos que la maldición está erradicada.

—Sí. Va a necesitar pociones de curación más fuertes para los órganos.

Severus asintió y se alejó un paso de la cama.

—Avíseme vía flu si su estado cambia. Le daré otra dosis mañana, y si no estoy satisfecho, una tercera —sus ojos serios se posaron en la anciana. —No es una maldición que debamos tomar a la ligera.

—Tú eres el experto en este campo, Severus. Sí piensas que es lo mejor, entonces que así sea. ¿Ella…sufrirá de nuevo?

—No, no sí la maldición ha desaparecido totalmente. —una voz suave acompañó sus palabras. —Debo irme ya. Puede que se despierte pronto.

—Y por supuesto no quieres que ningún estudiante piense que eres su héroe.

La miró con su rostro mostrando un claro desagrado ante sus palabras. Odiaba ese tipo de atención.

Pero sin duda, la enfermera lo sabía muy bien.

 **-/-/-**

Los días pasaron con una relativa calma. El verano calentaba el castillo, algo que odiaba por el calor, pero que también amaba porque el buen tiempo significaba que los estudiantes pasarían la mayoría del tiempo fuera, permitiéndole relajarse. Solo las ratas de biblioteca se quedaban dentro, y esos, eran su tipo favorito de estudiantes. Dejaban a las personas en paz y se centraban en sus estudios. Pero en aquellos momentos, la más eficiente de ellos, aún estaba en la enfermería mientras sus amigos disfrutaban del sol. Desearía que el par de idiotas acabaran quemados de una forma terrible, pero eso significaría más trabajo para él, al tener que preparar más pociones que preferiría no tener que realizar.

Cogió el último vial que tenía que darle a Granger y lo observó. Solo como se lo daría como precaución extra.

Antes de ir a la enfermería, se quitó la capa y la dobló sobre la silla de su despacho.

Cruzó caminos con solo un par de niños, los cuales, evadieron su trayectoria de una forma experta, y se las arregló para llegar a la enfermería sin incidentes. Esperaba que estuviera desierta como las otras veces que había venido a reponer las pociones para Pomfrey y para Granger.

—Lo siento…—un susurro femenino llegó a sus oídos cuando se adentró más en la sala. Sus pies se detuvieron. —L-lo siento mucho…P-por favor…

Escuchó el revuelo de las ropas y unos fuertes pasos acercándose a él. No se movió y miró para encontrar al intruso. Cuando encontró el despeinado pelo azabache y los ojos verdes en frente de él, su mirada se transformó en odio puro.

—¿Lamentando más pérdidas, Potter? —el chico lo fulminó con la mirada y disfrutó de cada sentimiento de aborrecimiento que desprendía. —Deberías haber cerrado tu mente.

El chico ocultó sus ojos y no se molestó en contestarle mientras salía de la enfermería.

Cuando se aseguró de que su presencia había desaparecido, retomó su camino hasta estar en frente de la única paciente, aquella que tenía lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas. Por Merlín ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el que lidiara con esto? Pensó que su trabajo sería claro y conciso; pero estúpidamente, se olvidó de predecir los entresijos que había más allá del espiar.

—Señorita Granger, me alegro de ver que está de nuevo consciente. —el rostro de la muchacha se giró con un movimiento suave e intentó limpiarse las lágrimas con la mano.

—Yo no. —murmuró ella antes de mirarlo. —Gracias señor. —era extraño no escuchar el asco, el miedo o el odio provenir de un estudiante. No, de ella escuchaba…un desprecio hacia sí misma. Desechó ese pensamiento. Granger no tenía nada por lo que odiarse a sí misma.

—La señora Pomfrey me ha comentado que se encontraba mejor, pero insisto en que se tome esta última dosis para asegurarnos de que la maldición ha desaparecido completamente.

—Sí cree que es lo mejor, señor, la tomaré. —ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

 _Por Merlín, esto era absurdo._

Él suspiró y se sentó en el taburete al lado de la cama.

—No tengo tiempo para lidiar con la actitud infantil de Potter que siempre la rodea y la hace sufrir, así que, por favor, agradezca que está viva. —al menos logró mantener su máscara estoica mientras hablaba, intentando reconfortar a la muchacha de alguna manera.

Extendió su mano y le presentó el vial. Ella lo aceptó con una mano temblorosa pero no lo bebió. Simplemente se quedó mirando la poción.

—Quizás habría sido mejor si me hubieran maldecido antes. —ella acarició el vial con el pulgar, esquivando sus ojos.

No pudo detener el sentirse preocupado por las palabras de la muchacha. ¿Dónde estaba el estúpido coraje de Gryffindor? Era inquietante escuchar a la joven hablar de esa forma.

Pero no podía regañarla por decir algo así. Sería un hipócrita si lo hiciera.

—Beba. —ordenó.

Cuando ella alzó la vista para mirarlo pudo ver una copia de su antiguo dolor. ¿Le había producido la experiencia en el ministerio tal mella en su vida? Entonces se percató de algo. Alguien había muerto, alguien que ella apreciaba además de que había sido su primera vez en un combate real.

—Gracias, profesor. —ella movió el vial hasta sus labios y comenzó a consumirlo en sorbos pequeños.

Agitó su varita antes de golpearla suavemente en el hombro. No había rastro de la maldición en su cuerpo y todo funcionaba perfectamente. Entonces, cuando alzó sus ojos de nuevo, la vio mirándose a sí misma con los labios abiertos.

Pudo sentir las preguntas formándose en el cerebro de la muchacha e intentó no rodar los ojos.

—Es un hechizo para ver los rastros de las maldiciones oscuras y que órganos están afectados por ellas. En el caso de que esté preguntándoselo, algo que estoy seguro de que está haciendo. —explicó con una voz monótona e ignoró su rostro de sorpresa. —Al parecer está curada, señorita Granger. Probablemente, libre para irse a otra aventura descabellada. —terminó con un reproche en su voz y canceló el hechizo que tenía sobre ella.

—Intenté convencer a Harry de no ir, señor.

—Estoy seguro de que lo hizo, y es una de las pocas cosas en las que aparentemente siempre falla en conseguir. —se levantó del taburete y escondió la varita bajo su túnica, mostrando la misma indiferencia de siempre. —Las acciones de Potter son el resultado de su incompetencia, no hay razón para que se culpe a sí misma.

La muchacha se terminó el vial de forma silenciosa, sin defender a su amigo. Estaba demasiado callada, demasiado herida.

Y no podía soportarlo.

Después de poner el taburete en su sitio se alejó de la cama. Su taréa aquí había terminado.

—Gracias de nuevo, profesor Snape.

Al escuchar sus suaves palabras, la miró. Sus ojos estaban tan vacíos de vida como los de los mortífagos. Inclinó su rostro y se marchó tan rápido como pudo.

Esa mirada. Esa maldita mirada. Lo había mirado como si él fuera un preciado aliado.

Lo había mirado como si fuera… un amigo.

* * *

 **AN: Y empezamos retorciendo alguna cosilla. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que os parece y espero que os haya gustado. Espero poder publicar más está semana porque mi conexión está siendo intermitente.**


	28. Cap 27: El Lugar Horrible y Perfecto

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 27: El Lugar Horrible y Perfecto**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicaren la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Julio, 1996**

La calma lo inundó cuando vio el último tren marchándose en la distancia, pero supo que esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho. Relajarse nunca era posible cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba envuelto en las vidas. Y él tenía que volver a su servicio. Tenía que volver a la muerte, a la tortura, a la frialdad y a la arrogancia entre los fanáticos con ideales estúpidos. Unos ideales que nunca había compartido. Solo se unió a ellos para ganar respeto, para encajar y para avanzar en su conocimiento sobre las Artes Oscuras.

Pero de alguna manera era una situación adecuada para él. A pesar de que nunca había cometido ciertas atrocidades, no era un santo y tenía tanta sangre en sus manos como cualquiera de ellos. Se las había arreglado para evadir la mayoría de las incursiones del Señor Tenebroso, pero había sido el mensajero. Si no fuera por él, si hubiera huido y se hubiera escondido, muchas personas todavía seguirían vivas.

 _Incluida Lily._

Cerró sus ojos, rompiendo su visión del paisaje. Se negó a pensar en ella más de lo necesario. Respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia el despacho del director. Primero debía lidiar con ese dueño, luego volvería al otro. A uno más oscuro pero del cual era un peón igualmente. Y ese no quería que una de sus herramientas se retrasara. El señor Tenebroso sabía exactamente cuando estaba libre para ir a él.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, tocó la estatua con su varita y dio la contraseña. Las escaleras se movieron, permitiéndole el acceso. Cuando alcanzó la puerta de madera llamó con sus nudillos y la abrió para entrar en el despacho del anciano. Con un rápido movimiento de sus ojos, se percató de que Dumbledore estaba mirando fijamente a uno de los cuadros.

—¿Director?

El hombre se volvió hacia él.

—Severus, adelante. —su respuesta era demasiado suave. También demasiado resignada, demasiado cansada.

Cruzó la habitación y esperó en frente de la mesa hasta que el director se sentó. El viejo mago extendió su brazo, indicándole de forma silenciosa que se sentara. Él lo obedeció y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—¿Supongo que tienes algunos planes, Albus? —preguntó Severus finalmente tras cansarse del silencio.

La chispa en los ojos del hombre parecía apagarse y se veía más anciano de lo normal.

—Me temo que este año va a ser más complicado para ti. Debo pedirte de nuevo que vayas con él y que esta vez lo ayudes.

—¿Ayudarlo?

—Sí, necesitamos que adquieras una fuerte confianza con él. Debo advertirte que esto puede acabar con alguna muerte y con Voldemort obteniendo más poder en el ministerio.

Severus tragó. Este era su trabajo. Lo había aguantado durante años y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

Solo asintió.

—Te daré la antigua ubicación de Amelia Bones. Complacerá a Voldemort pero hay riesgo de que pueda encontrarla y…

—Matarla. —Severus terminó por él cuando observó que el hombre estaba teniendo dificultades.

—El señor Tenebroso se está volviendo más atrevido, Severus. Me temo que incluso se arriesgue a atacar el colegio.

Severus sacudió su rostro.

—No se atreverá a hacerlo contigo aquí. Te teme. —el Señor Tenebroso era un asesino con ideales fanatistas pero no era un idiota.

—Estamos en Guerra, cualquier cosa puede pasar y por esa razón debes descubrir sus planes. Hay una posibilidad de que use a nuestros estudiantes. Tenemos que protegerlos.

El anciano, como era de esperar, se preocupaba por ellos. Él también lo hacía de cierta forma. La mayoría de ellos eran incompetentes, irrespetuosos, y niños arrogantes, pero algunos podrían tener un futuro brillante. Y suponía que incluso los idiotas no merecían morir.

—Haré lo que pueda, Albus.

El hombre sonrió y el brillo en sus ojos volvió por unos segundos antes de desvanecerse de nuevo.

—Sé que lo harás.

—Asumo que también tendrás un verano bastante ocupado. —era una forma de preguntar por otros planes. Sabía que el director no entraría en detalles, pero podría darle algunas pistas.

—Así es. Es posible que incluso en esta ocasión necesite la ayuda del joven Potter —Severus frunció el ceño cuando escuchó las palabras. —También habrá algunos cambios en las clases pero te los diré cuando vuelvas. Ahora, vete a Spinner's End y contacta con tu señor.

Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron cuando escuchó las últimas palabras, pero el anciano tenía razón. No era un hombre libre. Tenía un señor. Dos en cierto modo. Solo había tenido una pequeña muestra de libertad cuando había tenido a Lily como amiga.

Severus inclinó su rostro, salió del despacho de Dumbledore y fue hacia sus aposentos. No perdería tiempo con trivialidades de desear un buen verano a sus compañeros de trabajo y esperaba que no lo encontrasen. No iba a tener un buen verano, por lo que sus buenos deseos eran inútiles.

Abrió la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones y movió su baúl hacia el rincón de la habitación. Fue hasta el armario y sus ropas comenzaron a doblarse y a empaquetarse por sí mismas. Después añadió pociones de dolor y de curación al baúl. No iba a necesitar sus libros ya que tenía muchos en su "casa". Con otro movimiento, la tapa del baúl se cerró y se aseguró con el candado.

Estaba agradecido de no tener demasiadas pertenencias. Nunca le había importado comprar más que libros útiles, o los ingredientes y materiales requeridos para sus pociones. Esas eran las únicas cosas por las que se interesaba.

Empequeñeció el baúl y lo cogió. Iba a marcharse de la habitación pero se paró y miró a su alrededor. Lo echaría de menos. No la parte de enseñar a los Gryffindors pero el sitio en sí. Este lugar se había vuelto su hogar y su sitio seguro. Casi era algo de lo que podría reírse ya que como estudiante, el lugar había sido tan infernal como lo había sido Spinner's End.

Por suerte, ya no tenía que lidiar más con el abuso en su antiguo hogar. Solo con los recuerdos desvaneciéndose.

Cogió su capa y, tras echar un último vistazo, salió de su dormitorio. Su silenciosa partida fue interrumpida cuando llego al Gran Comedor. Minerva le sonrió y golpeó su hombro suavemente como si aún fuera un niño pequeño. Entonces, el resto de los profesores se despidieron de él con un gesto de la mano, y le obligaron a llevarse algo de comida que los elfos domésticos habían preparado para su partida.

Solo Merlín sabía por qué se atrevían siquiera a mirarlo. Sabía que no era la persona más abierta del mundo, ni siquiera querido, pero a pesar de todo, lo trataban con cierta decencia. Con una pequeña inclinación hacia ellos, se marchó de los terrenos de Hogwarts y de la seguridad que portaban.

/-/-/-/-/

El silencio se tornó en su compañero durante los días que tuvo que esperar a la llamada del Señor Tenebroso. Le había mandado una señal a través de su marca en el minuto exacto en el que había llegado a casa, pero el señor Tenebroso no había requerido su presencia. No iría ante él hasta que fuera llamado. No quería ser torturado por cometer una insolencia.

Tras dejar el libro de sus manos encima de la mesita que tenía al lado, dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Casi había pasado una semana y sentía la tensión crecer en su cuerpo. No porque quería ir ante su señor, sino porque la información podría volverse inútil con cada día que pasaba. Las consecuencias de ello eran añadir otro riesgo y a la posición en la que estaba.

Era consciente de que el Señor Tenebroso estaba tramando algo grande y su presencia no era bienvenida. Sí no fuera ese el caso ya lo habrían llamado para acudir como soporte. Los mortífagos siempre estaban planeando crear el caos.

El Señor Tenebroso lo dejaba fuera y eso era un signo de desconfianza.

Y entonces, como si el destino sintiera lástima por su angustia, su brazo empezó a arder. Agarró su piel con la mano, intentando aliviar el dolor a pesar de que sabía que no serviría para nada.

Sin perder el tiempo, se centró en la presencia del Señor Tenebroso y desapareció.

Cuando sintió de nuevo su cuerpo entero, se percató de que estaba en el centro de una habitación oscura, encima de una sucia alfombra verde, y rodeado de personas vistiendo las túnicas de los mortífagos. En frente de él, el Señor Tenebroso extendía sus brazos, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Se inclinó en frente de su señor, mostrando un profundo respeto.

—Levantaté Severus. ¿Tenías algo que contarme?

Hizo lo que le ordenaron y relajó su cuerpo, sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Sí mi señor, tengo información referente a la ubicación de la Señora Bones. —pudo ver los ojos del Señor Tenebroso brillar un momento. Los murmullos sonaban a su alrededor. —El mismo Dumbledore fue quien me lo dijo.

El Señor Tenebroso se levantó de su trono y las luces volvieron a la vida con cada paso con el que se acercaba hacia él. Intentó no mirar alrededor para descubrir el lugar en el que esta reunión se estaba celebrando, pero la decoración era similar a los gustos de Malfoy. Era demasiado extravagante.

—Dime, Severus. —el Señor Tenebroso se detuvo en frente de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—La mujer ha sido visto recientemente en el Londres muggle, cerca del Río Támesis, mi señor. Pero temo que ya se haya movido de ahí. Esta información me fue cedida hace una semana.

—Ya veremos. Probablemente no habrá ido muy lejos. Esa mujer es buena en duelos pero después de todo, sigue siendo una mujer y como todas, ama las comodidades que tiene. —algunos de los mortífagos rieron a sus espaldas. —Quiero a la mitad de vosotros buscándola. Cuando la encontréis, invocadme. Yo seré el que se deshaga de esa traidora.

—Mi señor, ¿no necesitará ayuda? —un mortífago se atrevió a hablar. La sonrisa del Señor Tenebroso desapareció.

—No. Quiero que todos vosotros la mantengáis en el área, y por supuesto, hacer todo el daño posible y divertiros con los muggles. —los ojos rojos se volvieron hacia él. —Y Severus, esta vez vendrás con nosotros. Después de todo, estás de vacaciones.

El músculo de su cuello se tensó pero se las arregló para asentir como si ninguna clase de dolor lo molestara en el cuerpo. Esta vez no iba a poder evitarlo.

—Como lo desee, mi señor.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó de nuevo. Por Merlín, iba a tener que tener cuidado. Era difícil no matar cuando le ordenaban hacerlo. Pero tenía el caos a su favor. Nadie estaría mirándolo si mataba o salvaba a alguien.

—Perfecto. Ahora, ven conmigo mientras tus hermanos la buscan. — el hombre extendió uno de sus brazos, invitándolo mientras sus compañeros mortífagos empezaban a cumplir las órdenes.

Cuando llegó a la par del Señor Tenebroso, caminaron por el pasillo al mismo tiempo. Los cuadros estaban cubiertos por las sombras y no pudo distinguir quienes estaban en ellos. La casa todavía le resultaba poco familiar.

Entraron en una habitación con aspecto hogareño y cómodo. Dos sofás negros estaban situados a cada lado de la chimenea. Los únicos cuadros que adornaban las paredes eran paisajes. La mesa que estaba en el rincón más alejado, no tenía ningún objeto encima.

—Toma asiento. —dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás. Severus lo imitó pero no pudo relajarse. No ante la presencia de ese hombre.

No como antes.

—Severus, ¿sabías que tu ahijado ha aceptado la marca esta semana?

—No, mi señor, pero estoy seguro de que estará entusiasmado. Aunque solo tiene quince años ¿cree que le podrá servir bien cuando aún es tan joven? —era un riesgo preguntar tal cosa, pero necesitaba averiguar para lo que iba ser usado el chico.

—Casi tiene dieciséis, pero la edad no importa. Le he encomendado una tarea pero… necesitaré que lo vigiles por mí. Incluso ayudarlo si él es incapaz. Estoy seguro de que se dará el caso ya que lleva la sangre de un Malfoy. Él único uso útil de su padre es el poder disponer de su casa.

—Sí ese es su deseo estaré complacido, mi señor. Pero necesitaré conocer los detalles de la tarea que se le ha encomendado.

—Tan inteligente como siempre, Severus. Te lo diré cuando sea el momento adecuado. No quiero que esto llegue a oídos equivocados. Podría volver tu situación aún más complicada.

—Entonces, ¿Asumo que nadie más debe saberlo?

—Así es. —el Señor tenebroso fijó sus ojos en el fuego. —Para que esta misión sea satisfactoria nadie tiene que conocer de su existencia.

—Entonces me siento honrado de que haya pensado en mí, mi señor. —sí hubiese sido más joven, habría estado encantado con esta responsabilidad. Ahora era una carga. Sí pocas sabía personas de ello, entonces esta operación iba a ser probablemente, lo más serio y peligroso que había realizado el Señor Tenebroso.

—Eres como yo y me has servido bien, a pesar de relajarte tras mi desaparición.

Severus trató de contener la bilis subiendo por su esófago. No era como él. Ni por asomo.

—De nuevo, me disculpo por ello, mi señor

—Ya fuiste castigado. Has pagado como el resto pero te estás redimiendo de tus faltas con tu trabajo, Severus. Eres el hombre perfecto que estará en el lugar perfecto para esta misión.

La boca de Severus se secó y sus labios se entreabrieron. El lugar… perfecto. Dumbledore estaba en lo cierto. Algo iba a suceder en Hogwarts.

* * *

 **AN: ¡Buenos días! Espero que os haya gustado la interacción con los dos "amos" de Severus y como lidia con la situación complicada en que le están metiendo. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y hasta la semana que viene.**


	29. Capítulo 28: Manteniéndose a Flote

**When All is Lost, One is Found. En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 28: Manteniéndose a Flote**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Julio, 1996**

Las túnicas, que no había usado en décadas, las sentía más como un carga sobre sus hombros, que como una simple tela con la que cubrirse. El peso de lo que significaban provocaba que caminase de forma más lenta cuando nadie lo miraba.

Miró hacia lo que sus dedos sujetaban. La peor parte no eran las túnicas, sino la máscara blanca que escondería su identidad parcialmente. Los patrones de acero marcaban el contorno del hueco para los ojos. La boca tenía unos colmillos largos de bronce, que se juntaban con los del labio inferior. Aquel diseño le había gustado en su juventud, pero ahora era un símbolo de pavor.

Con un pequeño giro de su muñeca, le dio la vuelta a la máscara y bajo su rostro hasta cubrirse con ella mientras cerraba los ojos. Cuando los abrió, su visión estaba limitada, y su aliento era más escandaloso para sus propios oídos.

Se movió con cautela, acostumbrándose a la nueva sensación. Por unos segundos, su vista se emborronó y su respiración se aceleró. Parecía como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire. Estaba encadenado, estaba paralizado. Quería quitarse la máscara y no volver a ponérsela nunca.

Necesitaba marcharse de ahí.

Una mano golpeó en su hombro, sacándolo del sentimiento de pánico que estaba experimentando.

—Esto es como en los viejos tiempos. —logró distinguir la voz masculina pero no dijo nada. —Espero que no hayas perdido tu habilidad con la varita con tantos años de espionaje, Severus.

Se alejó del contacto de la mano.

—No te cruces en mi camino, Avery. No te gustaría que mis maldiciones te alcanzaran. —amenazó con finura antes de caminar hacia la habitación, en la que el resto de los mortífagos con un rango importante estaban esperando. Quizás podría maldecirlo "accidentalmente".

Entró en la habitación. Todos portaban sus máscaras y sus túnicas por lo que era casi imposible saber quién era quien, a no ser que alguien perteneciera al círculo interno. Al menos no tendría que lidiar con la mayoría de ellos. Con el fracaso del departamento de misterios había sitios vacíos en la habitación; la silla de Lucius era uno de ellos.

El Señor Tenebroso se alzó delante de ellos y sonrió brevemente antes de desaparecer.

Había llegado la hora.

Los mortifagos comenzaron a desaparecer después de su maestro, uno a uno, siguiendo el orden de jerarquía de poder que cada uno ostentaba. Y entonces, tras la marcha del séptimo, llegó su turno de seguir al Señor Tenebroso.

Cuando se percató de su nueva ubicación, la destrucción ya había comenzado. Las casas de los muggles estaban incendiadas y el Señor Tenebroso no estaba a la vista, pero cada mortífago conocía cuál era su cometido. Tenía que actuar como ellos. Afortunadamente, nunca había mostrado un disfrute ante estos eventos, así que mostrarlo ahora estaría fuera de lugar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener su comportamiento neutral.

Se obligó a sí mismo a moverse entre la gente y alzó su varita para apuntar al puente. Él formaba parte del grupo que impediría que Bones escapase. Deseaba haber podido evitar esto y en vez de ello, ayudar a la mujer. Agitó su varita, el metal se dobló, y una parte del puente que cruzaba el río Támesis, se colapsó fácilmente en el agua.

Fue entonces cuando los gritos llegaron a sus oídos.

Algunos de sus asociados estaban atormentando a algunos muggles que intentaban escapar de sus casas ardiendo. Los estaban persiguiendo, haciendo cortes en sus pieles y burlándose de ellos mientras salían corriendo.

Contuvo la bilis que comenzaba a subir por su garganta.

Debía proseguir.

Agitando su varita, precipitó a los muggles que estaban a su alrededor hacia el río y a una distancia considerable del Puente, esperando que pudieran nadar y escapar. Era lo mejor que podía hacer sin que lo descubrieran. Apuntó con la varita hacia la autopista y la carretera estalló junto con el pilar central que sostenía el puente.

Las risas de su entorno crecieron pero las ignoró y observó como el resto del puente caía a pedazos como si estuviese hecho de papel, doblándose en dos partes y sumergiéndose en el río. El impacto del peso provocó que el agua se moviera creando una ola, casi ahogando a las personas que había tirado antes al río. Su cuerpo se estremeció. En ese momento se percató del error que había cometido al intentar salvarlos de aquella forma. No tenían ningún sitio al que ir. Ningún sitio en el que podrían refugiarse.

Algunos mortífagos caminaron hacia su lado del río, apuntando con sus varitas hacia los muggles, y comenzaron a sumergirlos bajo el agua, reteniéndolos el tiempo suficiente como para que se ahogaran. Otros se tomaban el placer de dejarlos emerger del agua para que tomasen aire antes de volver a sumergirlos, retrasando así sus muertes. Todos ellos estaban cometiendo tal atrocidad bajo el anonimato.

Cobardes.

Una ola cruzó el Tamesis y bajó su brazo. No podía torturar de esa forma a la gente.

—¡Vamos, Snape! Hay uno libre para ti. —un hombre gritó a su lado mientras lo veía apuntar con su varita hacia una mujer de pelo castaño. Periódicamente, ella subía a la superficie, escupiendo agua y luchando por nadar. —Hazlo antes de que se muera por si sola.

Una risa maniaca resonó en sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos y extendía su brazo. Si no la ahogaba rápido había una gran posibilidad de que alguno la atormentase hasta su muerte. Él mismo sabía que querría una muerte rápida si estuviera en la misma situación que ella. Agarrando su varita con más fuerza, murmuró una maldición que le rompió el cuello y al mismo tiempo, la forzó a sumergirse en el agua.

Tenía que hacerlo…Debía hacerlo...

Sí no lo hacía sospecharían de él. La mano que sujetaba su varita tembló, e intentó volver a mantener la compostura antes de que alguien se percatara.

El eco de las risas aumentó tanto que casi suprimían los gritos que llenaban la zona, y el crepitar del fuego que devoraba las casas. Esto era el infierno y él estaba en medio de ello.

Entonces, sus ojos divisaron el cuerpo de la mujer volviendo a la superficie, el agua esparcía su pelo como una masa indomable. Su respiración se detuvo cuando otra imagen cruzó por su mente. Los cabellos marrones apoyándose en la almohada mientras ella se mantenía inconsciente, tumbada en la cama, con la piel pálida, muriendo…

No…

Apretó los dientes. La imagen de la niña tonta no abandonaba su mente. ¿Y si un día tenía que hacerle esto a ella? ¿O a uno de sus alumnos?

—¡Nuestro señor la ha matado!¡Retirada! —otra voz masculina gritó desde la calle, sacándolo de su estado de distracción.

Parpadeó y vio que los mortífagos habían estado a su lado habían desaparecido. Agitó su varita e imitó sus acciones, cada uno de ellos yéndose a su sitio seguro hasta que las cosas se calmaran y su señor los llamara.

Cuando sus rodillas tocaron la vieja alfombra de su casa, nunca antes se había sentido tan agradecido de estar de vuelta. Por fin solo. Se quitó la máscara de la cara y la tiró por la habitación. Descansó sus palmas en el suelo y respiró profundamente durante unos segundos. El sudor cubría su frente, una gota recorría su nariz hasta que golpeó la alfombra que tenía debajo.

No había tomado una vida desde que había sido un joven estúpido, pero el dolor en su alma era el mismo. Su pecho dolía, la culpa lo consumía. Pere tenía que hacerlo por Lily. Para ayudar a destruir a aquel monstruo y proteger al hijo de ella.

Hasta ahora, esa mujer había sido uno de los peores asesinatos con los que había tenido que lidiar. Porque se había parecido a esa joven Gryffindor que respetaba.

Se levantó sobre sus pies, se arrancó las túnicas y las tiró al suelo. Siempre hacía esto tras una muerte para liberar la energía negativa. Las ropas olían a humo, como un recuerdo de la muerte que lo había rodeado antes. Casi había echado a perder su coartada. Se había distraído con la imagen más absurda que su mente podía conjurar. Se había paralizado en medio de la batalla, o por llamarlo de una forma más correcta, de la masacre.

Y todo por una visión de alguien que ni remotamente era cercana a él.

Un profundo gruñido vibró en su garganta. Intentó relajarse. Necesitaba recomponerse y reforzar su máscara. Tenía que estar listo para cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo llamara.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado a pesar de lo por lo que Severus tiene que pasar. Poco a poco, las cosas van tomando forma. En un rato os pongo el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	30. Capítulo 29: La Visita

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 29: La Visita.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Agosto, 1996**

Agosto. El calor del sol era brutal y el viento era inexistente. Su camisa blanca estaba pegada contra su torso, y su pelo se adhería contra su rostro sudoros. No importaba cuantos hechizos de enfriamiento pusiera por la casa, los ardientes rayos del sol siempre transformaban el lugar en un infierno. Estaba deseando poder volver a Hogwarts en una semana. Incluso, sí con ello tenía que acudir a las aburridas reuniones sobre las clases del siguiente semestre, al menos, el castillo era más frío.

Necesitaba ducharse otra vez.

—Severus.

Miró hacia la entrada de la habitación. El Señor Tenebroso estaba ahí. Delante de él.

—Mi Señor. —se inclinó. —¿A que debo el placer de vuestra presencia en mi hogar?

El Señor Tenebroso comenzó a moverse, estudiando los alrededores. Se detuvo a acariciar las cubiertas de los libros de artes oscuras que tenía en las estanterías.

—Tú y yo somos parecidos. Incluso compartimos el tener un asqueroso muggle como padre. —el hombre siseó y dejó caer su mano. —He venido para informarte de tu misión. Esa de la que hablamos en Julio. Es una de los actos más importantes que vamos a realizar. Sí el chico tiene la habilidad de hacerlo, claro está. Sino, Severus, confío en que sabrás que hacer.

Severus lo miró y asintió.

—No le fallaré, mi Señor.

—Ya veremos, Severus. —el Señor Tenebroso le sonrió, pero sus ojos aún mostraban la crueldad. —Draco va a ayudarnos a entrar Hogwarts y matará a Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Mi Señor?

Era una locura. Incluso sí no estuviera del lado de Dumbledore, pensaría que era estúpido encomendar algo así a alguien como Draco. No sabía con exactitud que argumento estaba usando el Señor Tenebroso, pero era sin duda, uno pobre. Solo tenía sentido que no confiaba en el chico.

—Vas a ayudarlo. Tu posición en Hogwarts es valiosa y es una ventaja para esta tarea. Por esa razón, serás el que se encargue de que esta misión no fracase.

Se aseguró de que sus hombros no se tensaran ante el pensamiento de lo que iba a suceder. Sí este plan salía bien, sí ellos se las arreglaban para deshacerse de Albus… De no ser porque el Señor Tenebroso lo estaba mirando, se habría estremecido.

—Mi Señor, si tengo que encargarme de esto mi coartada se descubrirá. Ya no seré útil para el espionaje.

—Quizás no como espía, pero tienes muchos usos. Te vendes poco, eres modesto como siempre, Severus. Sí Dumbledore cae, obtendrás Hogwarts y lo mantendrás bajo tu control. Eres un mago habilidoso, Severus.

Al parecer, el Señor Tenebroso tenía su vida planeada de antemano y solo podía asentir. En otra época, tal alabanza lo habría emocionado.

—Me siento honrado de ser valorado de distintas formas, mi Señor.

—Ten en cuenta de que si fallas, pagarás por ello junto con Draco. —su voz bajo a un tono amenazador.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. —se inclinó, aceptando su destino.

—Oh, y sabiendo que necesitarás ayuda por aquí, te cederé a Colagusano como premio por la información sobre Bones.

—No hay necesidad de que lo haga, mi señor. —respondió suavemente, no deseaba tener a un espía cobarde en su casa. Era consciente de que todavía lo estaba poniendo a prueba. —Tendré que volver a Hogwarts pronto, y este mes tengo muchas reuniones con los profesores antes de que el curso empiece.

—Al menos vendrá hasta que empieces tu trabajo, Severus. Será tu sirviente. —la forma en la que habló no permitía argumento alguno.

—Entonces, le doy mi gratitud por ello, mi señor.

Tenía que cumplir con su deber. Y eso significaba noches sin dormir y no poder apenas relajarse. Tendría que estar en guardia todo el tiempo.

—Tenemos otra información referente a uno de tus estudiantes, Severus. La sangre sucia amiga de Potter. Me pregunto si deberíamos deshacernos de ella.

 _No. Por Merlin, otra vez ella, no._

—¿Sería beneficioso? Quizás eso solo haga que la cruzada de Potter contra usted sea más intensa. —respondió suavemente, intentando quitarle la idea de la cabeza a su señor. —Les daría algo por lo que unirse en la lucha.

—Es una posibilidad. —respondió como si estuviera contemplando lo que le había dicho. —Pero ha llegado a mi conocimiento de que ahora la chica está sola. Al parecer no se ha quedado con sus amigos y la Orden no la está protegiendo. Si no fuera una sangre sucia sería valiosa para intentar reclutarla.

Casi vomitó ahí mismo. No solo ante el pensamiento de que ella fuera uno de ellos, sino también ante lo irresponsable que estaba siendo la muchacha. Ella conocía lo arriesgado que era estar sola con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, considerando especialmente, su cercanía con Potter. Iba a tener que solucionar tal situación.

—Quizás es una trampa de la que no tengo información, mi señor. La Orden no va a dejar de vigilarla si tenemos en cuenta sus lazos. No es una sangre pura, pero por mucho que me desagrade decirlo, la chica no es idiota como los otros sangre sucia. No es tan estúpida como para ponerse abiertamente ante el peligro, cuando antes ha sido extremadamente precavida.

El Señor Tenebroso emitió un murmullo bajo. ´

—Y esa es otra razón por la que eres valioso, Severus. Ciertamente parece sospechoso. No nos arriesgaremos. Después de todo, la chica morirá tarde o temprano. Cuando hayamos terminado con nuestra misión, no quedará ningún sangre sucia respirando.

Se sintió aliviado de que el Señor Tenebroso fuera astuto y no impulsivo.

—Me retiraré por ahora. Te mandaré a Colagusano pronto y contactaré contigo según vaya progresando nuestra misión.

—Estaré a la espera, mi señor.

—Y recuerda. Se discreto. Esta operación no debe ser descubierta, ni si quiera por tus compañeros mortífagos.

—Como usted ordene.

Voldemort lo miró y asintió antes de desaparecer.

* * *

 **AN: Y más problemas para Severus, más cargas con las que lidiar. Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña conversación con Voldemor y su relación con Severus. Un abrazo y hasta el sábado.**


	31. Capítulo 30: La Futura Alma Ennegrecida

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 30: La Futura Alma Ennegrecida**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Agosto, 1996**

La única luz que iluminaba el pequeño dormitorio provenía de la ventana, mostrando el ligeramente enrojecido rostro de Severus. Se movió a un lado. Al otro. Tiró las sábanas que lo cubrían y gruñó. Fijó la mirada en el techo y extendió ambos brazos a cada uno de los lados de la cama, intentando refrescar su cuerpo. Era inútil.

Tenía un invasor en casa del que no confiaba en que no lo envenenara con la comida, o de que lo maldijera mientras dormía. Pero la causa principal de su insomnio era el hecho de que no había recibido ni una simple palabra de Dumbledore. Ni siquiera lo había llamado para las reuniones del profesorado.

Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba dormir pero no podía hacerlo, ya que no podía mandar la información que tenía. Se centró en su respiración y en lo que tenía alrededor. Sentía que el intruso ya estaba inconsciente ante el mundo y este era el único momento en el que podía bajar la guardia. Pero solo durante un par de horas.

Cuando se percató de una ráfaga de luz cerca de él abrió los ojos y miro a la ventana. Un ave roja y gigantesca bloqueaba la vista desde dentro de su casa.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Se levantó, cogió su varita y apuntó hacia el pájaro. La bajó cuando se dio cuenta de quién era

—¿Fawkes? —voló sobre él y aterrizó en su hombro. ¿Por fin Dumbledore lo estaba llamando? Las garras se aferraron con fuerza y entonces, una ráfaga de llamas cubrió su cuerpo junto con el del fénix.

Lo primero que vio cuando las llamas se disiparon fueron los cuadros con miradas de preocupación. Miro alrededor y sus ojos reposaron en los pergaminos dispersos por la mesa y por el suelo, la tinta se había vertido en ellos. Recorrió el suelo con sus ojos hasta que vio un anillo roto y una mano que salía por detrás del escritorio.

—¡Albus! —con dos pasos largos llegó hasta su lado y volteó el cuerpo hasta que la espalda estaba contra en el suelo.

Comprobó el pulso y vio la espada de Gryffindor en el suelo, no muy lejos del Director. Cuando sitió un latido suspiró con alivio. Aún estaba vivo.

Echó un vistazo por el mago y sintió temor al ver la mano. Todo cobró sentido.

Con un movimiento de su varita reveló la naturaleza de la maldición como había hecho con la de Granger. Era completamente negra, atravesando por sus músculos, venas y nervios. Tragó con fuerza. Si no actuaba rápido, Albus moriría pronto.

Murmuró varios encantamientos sobre la mano podrida, intentando sellar la maldición, pero en cada intentó que realizaba, esta rompía el confinamiento.

¿Desde cuándo había estado Albus sufriendo con esto? Definitivamente podía verse que no era una maldición nueva.

Agitó su varita, intentando contener la maldición de nuevo, encantamiento tras encantamiento, hasta lograr que el sello se mantuviera estable. Pero sabía que no iba a poder detenerla, que seguiría extendiéndose. Este tipo de maldición era... Albus debería haberlo llamado antes.

Pero Dumbledore no lo había hecho. Lo más probable era que Fawkes había ido a buscarle en un acto propio.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —escuchó a uno de los retratos hablar con voz temblorosa.

—Muriéndose. —no tenía tiempo para perder con intentos de endulzar sus palabras. —Fawkes, voy a necesitar tus lágrimas.

Movió su mano y un vial lleno de líquido transparente apareció a su lado. Tenía la esperanza de que esto funcionara. No era la misma maldición que la que había sufrido Granger, pero la base de la poción podría funcionar para esta.

Cuando vio al pájaro a su lado, destapó el vial y se lo ofreció al fénix. El ave bajo el cuello y dejó que algunas de sus lágrimas cayeran dentro del vial.

Mezcló el nuevo ingrediente con la poción y el líquido se tornó de un color dorado. Las propiedades curativas reforzarían el efecto, y con suerte, la dispersión de la maldición se volvería más lenta. Toda la mano estaba afectada hasta la muñeca.

—Ayúdame a ponerlo en su silla. —le dijo al pájaro.

Movió la silla. El ave le ayudó a agarrar al mago inconsciente y lo levantó hasta que estuvo sentado. Entonces, el pájaro voló hasta un lado de la mesa.

— _Enervate_. —una pequeña luz golpeó el pecho de Albus y esperó. Pasado un minuto, el viejo mago parpadeó los ojos con rapidez y jadeó.

Severus puso el vial contra los labios del anciano.

—Bebe.

Con cada trago que Albus daba, él conjuraba un hechizo en la mano podrida, observando la reacción del sello y comprobando si curaba algo del daño que la maldición había provocado.

Escuchó al hombre gorgoritear una vez pero no sintió ninguna compasión.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Por qué diablos te has puesto un anillo que sabías que estaba maldito? —forzó el resto del contenido en la garganta del mago. —Y no intentes decirme que no eras consciente de que lo estaba. Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que es mejor no tocarlo. —suspiró y dejó el vial sobre la mesa. Había hecho todo lo que podía para ralentizar la maldición.

—Yo…he…—lo vio respirar hondo. —Un idiota carente de disciplina. Ha sido una tentación.

—Albus ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas maldito?—estuvo tentado de coger al hombre y sacudirlo. —¡Es inaudito que sigas con vida! —golpeó la mesa con su mano. —En este estado no puedo hacer mucho. Se expandirá. Esta maldición está designada para matar. Y por lo que he visto, asumo que has intentando romperla por ti mismo. Has dañado el anillo y has hecho que la maldición se extienda más rápido por tu cuerpo.

—No ha sido una de mis mejores ideas.

Severus casi golpeó al anciano por tomárselo tan a la ligera. Como si fuera una broma.

—Obviamente no lo ha sido.

—Tienes mi agradecimiento, Severus. No solo por retrasar esta muerte. —Dumbledore bajó la mirada a la mano. Si no se hacía algo, su cuerpo entero acabaría teniendo la misma apariencia. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?

Su rabia se disipó y apartó la mirada. Pensar en la muerte de este hombre lo ponía enfermo. Primero había tenido que lidiar con los planes del Señor Tenebroso, y ahora esto.

—No lo sé. Este hechizo no puede mantenerse estable para siempre. Yo…estimo que un año. —tomo aire y vio la sonrisa de Dumbledore por el rabillo del ojo. ¿Cómo podía estar sonriendo en aquellos momentos? —Puedo intentar encontrar algo para ganar tiempo pero…

—No pierdas tu tiempo con un hombre idiota que ya está sentenciado a morir. —Severus solo pudo abrir sus labios ante la interrupción. ¿Cómo podía saber que…? —Sí, Severus. Me refiero al plan de que Draco me asesine.

Su atención volvió completamente hacia Albus.

—He conseguido esa información hace unas semanas ¿Cómo te has enterado de ello?

—Sabía que este día llegaría. Viendo como el Señor Tenebroso está intentando recuperar su poder, era consciente de que mi tiempo de andar entre los vivos acabaría pronto. —el hombre cerró los ojos.

No había respondido enteramente a la pregunta pero Severus tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Ya veo.

—Así que dime, ¿qué información has obtenido?

Cogió una silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa y la dejó a uno de los lados. Intentaría hacer algo para ayudar a Albus tanto si lo quería como si no.

—El Señor Tenebroso no está favoreciendo mucho a la familia Malfoy. No aprecia a Lucius, y carece de la misma confianza en Draco. Piensa que no va a poder matarte. Parece más un castigo que ha impuesto contra el chico solo por despecho contra su padre.

—¿Drama entre los mortífagos?  
Severus se encogió de hombros.

—No me sorprendería. Lo ha condenado a morir si fracasa. Me ha pedido que lo vigile para asegurar que cumple su cometido.

—Y si falla tu también morirás.

—Esperaba que todos pudiéramos sobrevivir con tu ayuda, Albus. Es obvio que el Señor Tenebroso también quiere castigarme a mí porque soy sospechoso para él.

Albus levantó su mano negra.

—Ah ¿pero no te das cuenta? Yo también estoy condenado a morir. Tenemos un plan fácil ante nosotros. Por el bien de todos.

—¿De verdad estás considerando dejarle que te mate? —la pérdida de Albus era algo que el mundo no se podía permitir.

—Severus, te he pedido mucho…

—No. —dijo Severus al instante.

—Tienes que ser tú el que lo haga, amigo mío.

—Cuando pienso que no puedes pedirme nada más de mí, acabas haciéndolo. —¿cómo podía pedirle que cometiera un asesinato? Aquel acto cortaría lo que quedaba de su alma en más pedazos.

 _Era una locura._ Cerró sus manos hasta que sintió las uñas clavándose en su palma.

—Porque eres el que debe hacerlo. No ahora mismo, por supuesto.

—Oh, ¿entonces debería concederte un tiempo para que puedas escribir el testamento? ¿Unos cuantos minutos? —su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

Albus sonrió como si la conversación que estaban teniendo fuese de lo más normal del mundo.

—El momento llegará cuando los planes del Señor Tenebroso se pongan en marcha. Podemos estar seguros de que serán en este año.

Este hombre no mostraba ningún miedo a morir. Incluso hablaba en serio sobre matarlo. No podía hacer tal cosa. No podía matar a Albus Dumbledore. Estaba acostumbrado a ser odiado, así que ser el hombre más odiado del mundo no lo molestaba. No. Lo que le preocupaba era que peligraría su verdadero propósito. Esto destruiría sus objetivos. Perder a Albus devastaría los planes de todos.

—Sé que no te esperabas esto, Severus.

—¿Por qué quieres que sea yo el que lo haga? Sí estas tan interesado en morir ¿por qué no le dejas a Draco que lo haga?

—Al matarme, te convertirás en el sirviente en que el Señor Tenebroso pueda confiar completamente. Eso afianzará una posición en la que puedas dar más información a la Orden. El alma de Draco aún es pura. Todavía podemos salvarlo. —Dumbledore alzó la mano buena y agarró su hombro. —Debería haber hecho lo mismo contigo. Debería haberte ayudado. Y te pido disculpas por ello.

Severus se zafó de la mano. Deseaba poder maldecirlo, golpearlo, y estrangularlo. Cómo deseaba poder odiarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo incluso si la rabia crecía dentro de él. No quería una disculpa. Después de todos esos años de ser tratado en inferioridad respecto a los Potter, de ser un blanco, de ser tratado como la peste, se estaba disculpando. No pensaba que tendría la capacidad para perdonarlo, pero la tenía. Solo una pizca, pero ahí estaba. Y era algo que nunca le diría a Dumbledore.

—¿Y mi alma? ¿Acaso eso no importa?

—Me estoy muriendo lenta y dolorosamente, Severus. Has matado antes, pero esta vez no solo lo harás para salvar el alma de un joven; estarás salvando a un anciano de ser humillado. Cualquier otro mortífago, incluso el joven Draco, disfrutaría de mi dolor. Lo prolongarían tanto como pudieran y luego profanarían mi cuerpo. Mi hora ha llegado.

Los ojos azules lo atravesaron, y sintió al hombre intentar mover el último retazo de compasión que su corazón escondía. Si lo pensaba de esa forma, convertía tal tarea en algo más sencillo. Era cierto que matándolo lo libraría de ser tratado brutalmente. Moriría a manos de un amigo y no de un enemigo. Sí estuviera en su situación, querría lo mismo para él.

—Lo haré. —respondió.

—Gracias, Severus. —el hombre se relajó como si todos sus problemas se hubieran resuelto.

—Cuando…Cuando caigas, Hogwarts no será seguro. El colegio estará bajo el control del Señor Tenebroso.

—Cuando llegue ese momento ¿tendré tu palabra de que harás lo posible por proteger a los estudiantes?

—Sí, pero no será fácil para mí. El Señor Tenebroso esperará que haya disciplina y los hijos nacidos de muggles estarán en peligro, si es que para entonces están aquí. Sé que va a adjudicarme el puesto de director pero él incorporará a quién quiera como profesores.

—Lo comprendo pero tengo fe en ti, Severus.

Él solo deseaba tener tal confianza en sí mismo.

* * *

 **AN: Más cargas para Severus. Espero que os haya gustado como lidia con lo que se le viene encima y como su relación con Albus cambia. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Un saludo y nos vemos la semana que viene si todo va bien.**


	32. Cap 31: Distancias del Nuevo Semestre

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 31: Distancias del Nuevo Semestre.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1996**

La sensación de quemazón persistía alrededor de su mano. No importaba cuantas veces había puesto su piel bajo el agua congelada, o cuantos hechizos de frío usará, el ardor persistía. Casi podía ver las líneas del juramento que rodeaban su piel y anticipaban su muerte.

Con cada día que pasaba, se añadía otra pieza de complejidad a su vida. A su misión. Y este juramento inquebrantable era otra cosa que aumentaba sus probabilidades de morir. A pesar de que no le importaba hacerlo, ahora quería vivir lo suficiente para ver al Señor Tenebroso caer. Y no solo para ver su caída, si no también, por orgullo.

Dumbledore caminó en círculos en frente de la mesa, mientras él esperaba a que digiriera la información que le acababa de dar. Podía ver que la oscuridad en la mano del anciano se había extendido por encima de la muñeca, en el transcurso de una semana.

Esa maldición lo hacía sentirse inútil. Quería darle más tiempo. Quería que su mentor viviera.

—Enséñame tu mano, Severus.

Él acató las órdenes.

El hombre golpeó suavemente su mano con la varita y tres delgadas y llameantes cuerdas aparecieron ante sus ojos.

Al parecer a la gente le encantaba decidir su destino por él. Echaba de menos el tener un poco de control en su vida, pero al menos, con los estudiantes de vuelta podría cambiar su papel durante unas horas al día.

El anciano guardó la varita y las líneas se disiparon.

—Sin duda es un juramento inquebrantable. No estoy seguro de como Voldemort va a reaccionar a esto. —el mago lo miró con unos preocupados ojos azules.

—No va a estar emocionado.

—Mmm…quizás esto es parte de un plan para asegurarse de que mueres junto a Draco.

—No, Narcissa no estaba fingiendo. Lidiaré con ello como siempre lo hago. —se percató de que lo había dicho más como si fuera a irse a dar un paseo, en vez de ser torturado.

—Es algo serio cuando te van a torturar, Severus.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ello. —el dolor temporal no importaba y el Señor Tenebroso no iba a matarlo todavía. No cuando aún era una herramienta útil.

El silencio inundó la habitación y el anciano reanudó su caminata en círculos.

—Al menos esta situación ha llegado en el momento apropiado. Parece que estos eventos nos están mostrando nuestro destino. —Severus frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Dumbledore. —Tienes que matarme, salvando así tu vida y el alma del chico.

Torció sus labios. No quería pensar en ello porque lo atormentaría durante el resto de su existencia.

Un asesinato piadoso. Tenía que pensarlo de aquella manera.

Quería retirar su aceptación, pero sabía que esta era la única opción. El maldito anciano idiota estaba en lo cierto, y odiaba aquello.

Dumbledore tomó asiento.

—Vamos a zanjar la conversación pero quiero hablar contigo mañana. Necesitarás seguir de cerca los movimientos de Malfoy e intentar descubrir lo que tiene planeado.

—Lo intentaré, pero ya no confía en mí debido a la caída de su padre del círculo interno.

—Haz lo que puedas, Severus. Confío en ti.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/**

El comedor estaba lleno, cálido y Ruidoso. Los niños y los jóvenes adultos se abrazaban, bromeaban, y se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas de sus casas. El resto de los profesores estaban en la misma posición que él, sentados en la mesa y esperando pacientemente.

Este curso iba a traer cambios.

Empezó a recorrer el contorno de la copa con su dedo, deseando que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Este evento era siempre tedioso. Siempre se sentía sin energía después de haber estado en un ambiente con niños hiperactivos. Al menos la comida era buena. Y por una vez, realmente tenía apetito.

Sin prestar mucha atención, los estudiantes de primer año entraron en el Gran Comedor siguiendo a Minerva. Como cada año, comenzó la ceremonia de selección, y nombre tras nombre, todos los nuevos acabaron asignados en las casas. Había nuevos niños a los que enseñar, pero ninguno parecía ser prometedor. Era frustrante enseñar a personas que no apreciaban el conocimiento.

En ese momento, Dumbledore se levantó del asiento cuando la selección terminó y la masa de gente detuvo sus irritantes aplausos y aullidos.

Levantó la mirada.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts a los estudiantes nuevos y a los antiguos. —habló con la misma voz gentil que siempre usaba. Pudo ver como algunos de los estudiantes se relajaban. —Tenemos entre nosotros, una nueva incorporación este año. Quiero presentaros al Profesor Slughorn, el cual, impartirá la clase de pociones a todos los cursos. —un murmullo comenzó a llenar la estancia y no pudo evitar anticiparse a mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa. — Y este año, el Profesor Snape enseñará la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Dirigió sus ojos a la persona que había hablado mientras deseaba regodearse ante la irritación del chico. Al menos iba a conseguir algo de diversión al atormentar al niñato arrogante y a sus… Cuando miró hacia ellos, Potter solo tenía el ignorante Weasley a su lado ¿Dónde estaba la sabelotodo insufrible?

Recordó los acontecimientos sucedidos el año anterior. ¿La muchacha estaría bien? ¿Había ido el Señor Tenebroso tras ella? Una preocupación irracional suprimió su alegría y comenzó a buscar por la mesa de Gryffindor. No podían perder a aquella estudiante. Era demasiado inteligente. Buscó entre cada alumno, intentando encontrarla. Su espalda se tensó.

Fue entonces cuando vio su presencia en un rincón. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban fijos en el plato y sus ondulaciones marrones y salvajes, cubrían la mitad de su rostro de una forma más rebelde que de costumbre. Se estaba escondiendo, tratando de pasar desapercibida y permaneciendo en la distancia de lo que parecían ser, sus antiguos amigos.

¿Tenía esto que ver con lo que había presenciado en la enfermería tras ser alcanzada por la maldición de Dolohov?

Su ceño se profundizó e intentó estudiarla desde la distancia sin ser demasiado perceptible. Podría intentar usar la Legeremancia, pero estaba seguro de que ella se percataría de su intrusión en su mente.

La muchacha lo miró como si hubiera sentido su mirada. No mostraba miedo o enfado. Solo tristeza.

Se sobresaltó cuando la muchacha le sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, pero no obstante seguía siendo una.

—Además de enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Snape también impartirá una clase de pociones avanzadas. Es un regalo para nuestros estudiantes más brillantes. Esta clase será opcional y sustituirá la clase normal de pociones para aquellos que elijan escogerla. La lista para apuntarse estará en la puerta de la clase de pociones, situada en las mazmorras.

Pudo sentir la desesperación y la tensión alrededor del comedor. Por parte de casi todos menos ella. Los ojos de la muchacha aún estaban fijos en él, pero ahora la sonrisa era más amplia y había un brillo en sus ojos que rivalizaba con el de Dumbledore. Al menos sabía que tendría una estudiante.

Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore justo cuando terminó su discurso.

Este curso iba a ser extraño.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado el pequeño giro y la tensión que empieza a forjarse entre Dumbledore y Snape. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. En un rato pongo otro capítulo.**


	33. Capítulo 32: Una Clase de Tres

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 32: Una Clase de Tres.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1996.**

Los dominios de sus mazmorras habían sido divididos, pero al menos, sus habitaciones personales se mantenían intactas. Después de todo, aún era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin. Ahora compartía una clase, o mejor dicho, tenía una copia de ella. Había dos puertas en vez de una. Una al lado de la otra. La derecha era su clase de nivel avanzado, la izquierda era la clase de pociones de toda la vida y que ahora Slughorn impartía.

La estancia era más pequeña, una posible consecuencia de los pocos alumnos que iban a venir a esta oportunidad. Tenía dos puertas en el interior, una de ellas conectaba todavía a su despacho, y la otra al armario de ingredientes de pociones. Tenía cuatro pilares de piedra en cada esquina y tres largas mesas de madera. Cada una tenía tres calderos, un equipo de destilación, y un sitio apropiado para preparar los ingredientes.

La puerta se abrió lentamente pero no se molestó en mirar. Sabía quiénes iban a acudir a su clase.

Un Slytherin, un Ravenclaw, y un Gryffindor.

Al menos, de esta forma, la clase sería más silenciosa. Iba a ser una clase de pociones que iba a disfrutar enseñando.

Cuando los movimientos de las túnicas, de los libros, y de los materiales terminaron, alzó la vista y miró en silencio a los estudiantes. El Slytherin era un chico ambicioso que no estaba bajo las garras del Señor Tenebroso, la Ravenclaw era una chica meticulosa que era tan perfeccionista hasta llegar al punto, de que volvería loco a alguien normal. Y la última, la Gryffindor. Ella. La sabelotodo insufrible y la bruja más brillante de su edad.

Despegó sus labios para hablar. Sería claro y tenía confianza en que estos tres serían capaces de entender sus palabras nada más escucharlas.

—No voy a detenerme en trivialidades, no voy a tolerar errores estúpidos. Todos vosotros habéis elegido estar aquí para aprender como aprendices bajo un maestro, más que como unos jóvenes estudiantes. No habéis salido corriendo como el resto de vuestros compañeros. Si no estáis cualificados y no seguís el ritmo de la clase, no dudaré en echaros junto con vuestros cerebros mediocres. No voy a tolerar la falta de respeto. Todos sois conscientes de como enseño, así que no quiero escuchar ni una queja.

Sus pupilos asintieron.

No pudo evitar y percatarse de los ojos cansados de la muchacha. Era la primera vez que la había visto tan de cerca, desde que la había ayudado en la enfermería. Estaba distinta. Parecía que cargaba con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Agitó su varita y una caja apareció en frente de él.

—Empezaremos a reforzar las pociones curativas. Es una tarea simple. Un juego de niños en comparación con lo que tendréis que realizar aquí. —abrió la tapa para descubrir tres viales azules. —Quiero que penséis, que mejoréis la poción con vuestros propios medios. Coged una poción y empezar. Tenéis dos horas.

La última en coger el vial fue Granger. Incluso se la veía peor de cerca. Sin energía.

¿No se había recuperado totalmente de la maldición? Si ese era el caso sería su culpa. Quizás debería comprobar sí aún había rastros que no había logrado erradicar; o preguntar a la Señora Pomfrey.

La joven bruja destapó el vial y lo olió, intentando descifrar primero los ingredientes. Los otros simplemente habían asumido que era una poción curativa normal, y por supuesto, habían cometido un error. La muchacha echo los contenidos en el caldero y comenzó a trabajar.

Estudió sus movimientos con una mirada sutil. La agilidad de la muchacha y su concentración era igual que los otros años cuando había preparado las pociones, pero su confianza no estaba presente.

Frunció el ceño y cogió unos pergaminos. Después le echaría un vistazo si tenía tiempo.

Los vapores y los gorgoriteos de los líquidos hirviendo se extendieron por la estancia. Cuando los estudiantes sudaron, supo que había llegado la hora de terminar.

—Poned vuestras mezclas en los viales. —disfrutó del hecho de que no hubo gemidos o palabras de queja por no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para terminar.

Después de que los estudiantes pusieran sus creaciones en sus respectivos viales observó cómo limpiaron sus mesas, calderos y materiales de una forma tan eficiente como cualquier especialista lo haría.

—Antes de que os marchéis quiero que escribáis un ensayo de cincuenta centímetros sobre lo que habéis hecho hoy y porqué. Tenéis de plazo hasta la semana que viene.

Los dos primeros dejaron los viales en su mesa. La última fue Granger y lo hizo con un movimiento inseguro. Ella no se movió y se quedó con la mirada fija en el vial que había dejado.

—¿Hay algo que la inquiete, señorita Granger? —las palabras escaparon de su boca sin ningún control. Iba a arrepentirse de esto.

Para su sorpresa, la bruja solo se tensó y respondió:

—No es nada, Profesor Snape.

Agarró su varita y golpeó con suavidad el hombro de la muchacha. Fue entonces, cuando sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de ella para detectar algún residuo de la maldición que no hubiera eliminado.

Ella lo estaba mirando con desconcierto pero no le importó.

—Profesor ¿Para qué ha hecho eso?

La ignoró, intentando ver si había cometido un error. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que no había rastro de la maldición, canceló el hechizo.

—Un mero reconocimiento. —respondió, pero probablemente no sería suficiente para satisfacer a la bruja.

—Gracias, señor. —la muchacha entrelazo las manos y comenzó a jugar con sus propios dedos. —Yo…Usted me salvó la vida.

Una punzada atravesó su pecho. Las deudas de vida no eran algo con lo que se debía jugar. Él estaba destinado a morir para pagar la suya, pero ella no tenía que hacerlo.

—No me debe nada, señorita Granger. Es mi responsabilidad cuidar de los estudiantes.

—No cuando están fuera de Hogwarts, señor.

Ella estaba en lo cierto pero…

—No me importa, señorita Granger. No me debe nada. Así que, váyase. Seguramente tenga otras clases que atender. —la despidió sin dejar lugar para ningún argumento más.

La muchacha asintió y se puso la correa de la bolsa por encima del hombro.

—Gracias de nuevo, señor. Por preocuparse. —respondió ella y le sonrió.

Ella se marchó de la clase de una forma más relajada, que ningún otro estudiante había hecho tras una de sus clases.

¿Él se preocupaba? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Una bruja brillante era una rareza. Se había preocupado por ella desde la primera vez que la había visto en una situación peligrosa con esos imbéciles. Además, también era su alumna. Su responsabilidad…

Miró a las pociones y alzó una ceja. La de ella tenía un color azul intenso y las otros dos eran opacas. ¿Acaso había estado comparando su trabajo con el de los demás? Quizás su mentalidad de ser la única que hacía o decía lo correcto estaba terminando. Esperaba que así fuera, porque eso significaría que por fin, la muchacha había aprendido algo de humildad.

* * *

 **AN: Miro a un lado de forma inocente. ¿Se preocupa? :P Espero que os haya gustado y dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Hasta dentro de unos días.**


	34. Capítulo 33: El Duelo Tembloroso

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 33: El Duelo Tembloroso**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1996**

Los primeros y los últimos días de la semana eran siempre los peores en el colegio. Hoy era viernes y los críos eran más ruidosos, además de que por alguna razón pensaban que podrían librarse de responsabilizarse ante sus actitudes. Quizás eran capaces de hacerlo con otros profesores, pero no con él. Él era el mismo sin importar que día de la semana fuera.

Granger se retiró de la mesa. Estaba sola de nuevo y se percató de que apenas había tocado la comida. Toda la semana había sido igual. La muchacha se sentaba en el rincón de la mesa, comía un poco mientras estaba centrada en uno de sus libros casi toda la comida, y entonces se marchaba sin nadie que la siguiera.

Buscó con los ojos por la mesa hasta que encontró a Weasley y a Potter juntos. Ambos parecían no tener ningún problema. Como sí la muchacha nunca hubiese existido en sus vidas.

Se levantó del asiento con una silenciosa elegancia y siguió a Granger. Tenía una clase que dar e iba a disfrutarla inmensamente.

Con pasos rápidos, la alcanzó en el pasillo que conducía a su clase. Sintió sus ojos en él, y en contra de su voluntad, sus pasos se volvieron más lentos, emulando la marcha de la muchacha. La mirada que ella le ofreció fue extraña. Llena de gratitud y respeto.

—Buenos días, profesor.

Él solo respondió con una inclinación y se obligó a acelerar el paso, rompiendo cualquier tipo de contacto. Tras una pequeña caminata, abrió la puerta de la clase.

Una sonrisa burlona cruzó sus labios cuando vio a algunos estudiantes sobresaltados y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la mesa del profesor. Granger entró un minuto después, tomando asiento en la última fila.

Otro comportamiento extraño que picaba su curiosidad.

La miró y vio una corta sonrisa mientras ella ponía el libro en la mesa.

En el nombre de Merlín ¿Que le pasaba? Se negó a aceptar más gratitud por parte de la muchacha.

Se dio la vuelta, sin querer lidiar con tal situación en aquellos momentos.

Por suerte, la clase comenzó a llenarse y las conversaciones se detuvieron. Hoy no tenía mucha paciencia. No cuando los grupos a los que tenía que enseñar eran los Slytherins y los Gryffindors juntos.

—Todas sus clases en esta materia han sido mediocres e impartidas por profesores no cualificados. Al realizar esta asignatura conmigo aprenderéis la realidad sobre la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —movió su mano, descubriendo los múltiples cuadros con imágenes grotescas en movimiento. —Esto son ciertas maldiciones con sus efectos. Deben apreciarlas para así aprender las consecuencias que conllevan usarlas. Os enseñará a respetar estas artes, y a temerlas. Os harán pensar dos veces antes de usarlas en situaciones injustificadas. Además, al conocer todo sobre ellas, tendréis la oportunidad de protegeros contra dichas maldiciones.

Pausó sus palabras un momento para estudiar a sus alumnos. Las reacciones que mostraban era lo que había buscado. Pocos mantenían la calma. Otros estaban horrorizados con las imágenes, mientras que otros parecían que iban a vomitar. Y Potter, para su irritación, estaba tranquilo. Ni si quiera se agazapaba con disgusto. El chico solo lo desafiaba con los ojos.

Con otro movimiento, su varita apareció en su mano.

—Mantened los libros en vuestras mochilas. Ya habéis perdido cinco años mirando la teoría. Empezaremos con la práctica y leeréis la teoría por vuestra cuenta. —un sonido llenó la clase. Cuando todo volvió a ser silencioso, cruzó sus brazos. —Empezaremos con los hechizos no verbales ¿Puede alguien decirme que son y porqué son importantes?

Nadie levantó la mano, ni si quiera Granger.

Sus labios se retorcieron ante la anomalía. Estaba seguro de que ella sabía la respuesta. Siempre la sabía. En vez de eso, ella se acobardó ante su mirada, escondiéndose de él, de llamar la atención. Respeto era una cosa, pero esconder el conocimiento y no participar era algo completamente distinto. Esto estaba fuera del carácter que ella tenía. La muchacha siempre había querido demostrar lo que sabía y levantaba la mano hasta el punto de ser irritante, pero ahora ella estaba, literalmente, escondiéndose.

—Señorita Granger, requiero de su memoria para enseñar a estos compañeros descerebrados suyos algo que ya deberían saber.

La muchacha se tensó. Definitivamente no quería llamar la atención.

—Sí señor. —ella estiró su postura ligeramente. No era una cobarde cuando la retaban, y él casi sonrío ante ello. —Esa clase de magia consiste en formar hechizos sin verbalizarlos. Además, le da al brujo que los realiza una ventaja si el oponente no sabe con lo que va a ser hechizado.

—Correcto, señorita Granger. Gracias por su intelecto superior, pero todavía está muy apegada a las palabras del libro. —escuchó a Malfoy reírse e intentó no rodar sus ojos. Pero ella tenía esa pequeña sonrisa. La muchacha sabía que acababa de concederle un elogio y una crítica constructiva. Por Merlín. Si solo ella se había percatado, los cerebros de sus estudiantes eran un caos total.

Este día, ella era un reflejo de lo que había sido él cuando se sentaba en esta clase, en el mismo sitio, y por un momento permitió emerger un sentimiento de compañerismo hacia ella.

—Formen parejas y comiencen a practicar encantamientos simples y maleficios sin hablar. —sabía que esto iba a llevar meses. Estaban demasiado rezagados.

Mientras veía a sus estudiantes moverse, la encontró de nuevo. La bruja estaba intentando encontrar un compañero, pero solo recibía rechazos hasta que encontró a Neville. El muchacho era un idiota para algunas cosas, pero al menos, a ella no le guardaba ningún rencor. Sin embargo, el por qué los estudiantes la trataban de aquella manera, era todavía un misterio.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, ella sería la primera en dominar esta forma de luchar.

Como él lo hizo en su juventud.

Con un movimiento de su varita, las mesas se movieron hasta que estuvieron situadas alrededor de las paredes junto con las sillas. Algunos de los estudiantes que seguían sentados se cayeron al suelo. Pasado un minuto, todos los estudiantes estaban en parejas y esperando sus instrucciones.

—Comenzad. —ordenó y las voces emergieron. Todos habían fallado al primer intento. —¡He dicho un hechizo no verbal, Potter!

El chico se detuvo para mirarlo con una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué? No he sido el único que…

—Silencio y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. La próxima vez mantenga sus gritos más bajos que el resto. Puedo oírlo por encima del resto. O mejor, siga mis instrucciones y realice su hechizo sin usar la voz. Quizás de esa manera puede que las personas a las que quiera no acaben muertas.

Pudo ver al chico rechinando sus dientes y con un rápido movimiento lo vio alzar la varita contra él. Que fácil era irritarlo. Con el corto temperamento que tenía el chico, solo podría ponerse a sí mismo en peligro.

—¡No diga cosas que no sabe, maldito bastardo!

La clase se quedó en silencio.

Severus quería matarlo.

Adolescente hipócrita. Juzgándolo sin saber nada.

Miró al chico con ojos asesinos. Como deseaba poder castigarlo con algo más que quitarle su tiempo libre.

—Castigado, señor Potter. Durante un mes con el señor Filch. —dijo con dureza. —Continúen practicando.

Los estudiantes lo obedecieron como sí el miedo se hubiese rejuvenecido con el intercambio de palabras.

Se movió por alrededor, observando a sus estudiantes. Todos ellos fallaban al llamar la magia. Y fue a corregir a los que pudo. Entonces encontró a Neville y a Granger. Ella ni siquiera tenía su brazo levantado. No estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por defenderse. Por supuesto, él no podía culparla. Después de todo estaba emparejada con Neville.

—¡No baje la guardia incluso cuando su oponente sea un incompetente, Granger! —gruñó, y tras una breve mirada hacia él, ella asintió.

—Cierto, señor. Lo siento, señor. —respondió ella, esta vez centrándose en lo que debía hacer.

Pero en ese instante, pudo ver la mano de ella temblando de forma incontrolada. ¿Tenía miedo? Algo así no debería haberla asustado después de todo por lo que había pasado.

La miró de forma confusa, intentando ver el duelo desde las sombras desde el rincón en el que estaba. Ningún hechizo salió de la varita de ella y el temblor no se detuvo en toda la hora que quedaba. Incluso Neville logró desarmarla.

Los estudiantes salieron corriendo en el momento en que la clase terminó, pero él, aún tenía su espalda contra la pared, pensando en los eventos de hoy y enlazándolos con los otros que había presenciado. Su preocupación por la joven bruja estaba creciendo. Parecía estar deprimida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero hoy había estado asustada. Estaba traumatizada por algo en relación a los duelos. Ya lo había visto antes en otros magos experimentados.

En ese instante, sus oídos percibieron las voces de Weasley y Granger fuera de la clase y se acercó a la puerta.

—Ya sabes como es. Necesita tiempo para lidiar con lo que ha pasado, y tú no se lo estás poniendo fácil.

Severus era consciente de que la situación tenía que ver con Potter, pero era interesante escuchar la confirmación de sus sospechas.

—L-lo sé…pero…me he disculpado pero…me está evitando. Y tú también, Ron. —la voz de ella sonaba como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.

—Bueno, tú eres fuerte y él no. Él me necesita más. Lo siento pero él es mi mejor amigo.

Ese crío era estúpido. No necesitaba evitar a un amigo para ayudar a otro. Su mente volvió a Lily. Antes de estropearlo todo con su comentario, ella había sido amiga con él y con los Gryffindors al mismo tiempo.

—Eres… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vale. Ve con él. No os necesito a ninguno! —escuchó un gruñido y algunos pasos. —Aun así dile que lo siento. —los pasos se desvanecieron y escuchó un pequeño sollozo.

Su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta. Algo dentro de él se revolvió hasta el punto de sentir repulsión por el chico y simpatía por la muchacha. Sabía lo que era el vivir el rechazo de una disculpa.

Sus emociones tomaron el control y salió fuera de la clase. La muchacha estaba apoyada con la espalda en la pared mientras lloraba silenciosamente.

—Lo siento, Harry. —apenas podía escucharse el murmullo de la muchacha, repitiendo su disculpa una vez, otra. Por Merlín, ese chico no se merecía ninguna de esas lágrimas después de a lo que la había arrastrado. Después de casi matarla con sus estupideces.

—Debería restarle puntos por humedecer mi pasillo. —replicó él, no por rabia hacia ella, sino hacia los dos chicos.

Ella alzó la vista, sorprendida y cuando se percató de su presencia, sus mejillas tomaron un ligero color rojo.

—L-lo siento, señor. Me iré. —ella intentó limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro con la palma de la mano.

Dejó escapar una larga exhalación de sus pulmones y su ira parecía disiparse con ello. No podía creerlo. Su estado de humor había cambiado tan fácilmente.

—Sí alguien debe disculparse, es él.

Los ojos de la muchacha se ensancharon.

—N-no lo creo, señor. Me odia. No sé si en algún momento podrá perdonarme.

Su miseria provocó que su ira creciera de nuevo. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Sí ella había cometido un error con Potter y se había disculpado, debería ser perdonada sin importar lo que hubiera hecho. O al menos, no ser tratada como una paria. Después de todo en lo que el chico la había arrastrado, no tenía ningún derecho a ser rencoroso con ella. Pero a pesar de que la curiosidad lo carcomía ante esta situación, no era de su incumbencia.

Pero, de nuevo, sí afectaba al rendimiento de la muchacha en sus clases, entonces no estaba fuera de lugar que se involucrara.

—Tiene alguien en su entorno que debe perdonarla. Esfuércese para conseguirlo. —los ojos de la muchacha lo miraron con asombro, olvidando las lágrimas. —Es usted una Gryffindor irritante. Estoy seguro de que puede lograrlo. —la mirada de ella se suavizó y una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Le agradezco sus palabras. —la muchacha se inclinó. Nadie le había dedicado tal cosa. —Lo intentaré lo mejor que pueda y seguiré su consejo.

Ella se enderezó y él la estudio. No había rastro de burla. Nunca lo había por parte de ella.

—De acuerdo, señorita Granger. No deseo que me inunde el pasillo otra vez. —se le escapó una simple broma.

—¿No va a restarme puntos, señor?

—Hoy no. —cruzó sus brazos. —Váyase. Tiene clases que atender y un tiempo para resolver su problema durante este fin de semana.

—Gracias, profesor Snape.

La muchacha se fue caminando y él se tensó.

Que le dieran las gracias de una forma tan sincera y tan frecuente, tendía a provocar que reaccionara de aquella forma.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno...pasitos, pasitos y misterios. Dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios y espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el 1**


	35. Capítulo 34: La reunión

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 34: La reunión**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido.** **No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1996.**

La forma de Severus se amoldó contra el sofá, e hizo una mueca al ver como la primera reunión de profesores de la semana del curso, se había convertido en un gallinero.

Cuando la euforia se disipó, cada profesor se sentó alrededor de la mesa circular de la sala de profesores. Por fin podía respirar, y como consecuencia, aburrirse. Comenzaron revisando cada curso y cada asignatura que iban a enseñar durante el resto del año. Era una rutina necesaria para equilibrar el nivel de conocimientos y trabajos de los estudiantes. Y aun así, no le importaba en absoluto.

Este año, la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tenía prioridad gracias al ascenso de Voldemort, y debía asegurarse de que ese estúpido de Potter y sus amigos llegarán a ser lo suficientemente hábiles para sobrevivir. Estaban demasiado verdes por la falta de disciplina y esfuerzo.

Una preocupación cruzó su mente cuando recordó la mano temblorosa de la muchacha.

—Severus, ¿hay algo que quieras añadir? —escuchó la voz de Dumbledore provenir desde el asiento del director. —Ha llegado a mis oídos que ya has impuesto el primer castigo al señor Potter.

Posó sus oscuros ojos en él, retándolo a que dijera que era algo inapropiado.

—Fue irrespetuoso cuando lo corregí. Solo estoy imponiendo las consecuencias ante su comportamiento. Su moralidad es atroz.

—Por supuesto, Severus. —dijo Dumbledore.

—Yo encuentro tu evaluación un poco injusta. —intervino Macgonagall. —El chico es algo vago con las reglas y siempre parece que está en el medio de todo lo que sucede, pero el muchacho no es tan horrible, Severus.

—Me apuntó con la varita en mi clase.

Los ojos de McGonagall mostraron sorpresa y eludieron los suyos.

—Ya veo. Sí, es algo con lo que se debe lidiar. —por una vez, los otros profesores estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—El otro día, Granger se comportaba de forma extraña en Defensa. De hecho, lo está desde su última aventura con Potter.

—En mi clase sigue siendo excepcional como siempre. —respondió Minerva.

—¿Alguno más ha notado algún comportamiento extraño en la bruja? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Bueno, no pasa tiempo con Potter o con Weasley. —añadió Flitwick.

Miró a Dumbledore, buscando respuestas. El anciano sabría lo que estaba pasando ya que había sido él, el que había echado al Señor Tenebroso del ministerio, y en última instancia, el que había protegido a Potter.

—Estoy seguro de que no es nada por lo que preocuparse. La señorita Granger es capaz de lidiar con los sucesos del curso pasado. —dijo Dumbledore tras romper el contacto visual con él. —Estoy seguro de ello. Es la bruja más brillante de-

—Está deprimida. —interrumpió con un gruñido. Había visto a los muggles desechar los problemas de la mente y los resultados habían sido desastrosos. Para una bruja podrían ser incluso peores. —Y eso puede afectar su magia.

—¿Y quién no se deprime en estos días, Severus? Pero como el resto ha dicho, la muchacha lo está haciendo maravillosamente en otras clases. Quizás eres tú el que la intimida demasiado. —replicó Dumbledore sin acusarlo, pero claramente culpándolo a él.

—En pociones está siendo excepcional. —dijo él. —Sin comportarse de forma tan extraña pero de forma muy diferente a como era antes.

—Estoy seguro de que con tiempo estará bien. —dijo Dumbledore con una enfermiza voz llena de esperanza.

Él no estaba convencido. Después de todo, la muchacha era humana. Siempre apoyando a sus amigos idiotas y haciéndoles todo. Sabía que sí la aislaban, al final acabaría derrumbándose. Como él había hecho. Pero con el paso de los años, él había aprendido y se las había arreglado para luchar solo. Ella no tenía años para perder, y no quería que ella acabase igual que él.

—Todo se solucionará con el tiempo, Severus. No te preocupes. —él no se preocupaba. No por una Gryffindor. —Si no hay nada más que añadir, concluimos la reunión. Severus, en breves ven a verme a mi despacho.

—Sí director. —respondió con una voz cordial mientras lo veía irse de la sala de profesores. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en Mcgonagall. —¿Minerva?

—¿Sí, Severus?

Esperó hasta que el resto de los profesores se marchasen de la estancia.

—¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Granger en el ministerio?

—Se lo mismo que tú. Que fue alcanzada por una maldición y fue una de los últimos estudiantes en caer. —la mujer golpeó el sofá repetidamente con sus dedos.

—Me pregunto cómo eso ha podido afectar sus amistades. Y si eso también está relacionado con la aversión que tiene en Defensa. —respondió él, encontrando una dificultad para expresar sus palabras.

—No lo sé, Severus. Puede que esté afectada por la lucha en la que estuvo involucrada. Es perfectamente comprensible. Ha sido su primera batalla de verdad con personas que querían asesinarla. Eso afectaría a cualquiera. —la mujer respiró profundamente. —Pero como ha dicho Albus, ella es fuerte. Hay que darles una oportunidad y espacio para que lidien con las cosas por ellos mismos. —la mujer le sonrió al mismo tiempo que él asintió. —No podemos enseñarles todo, Severus.

—Estoy de acuerdo con dar un tiempo, pero solo espero que nadie acabe muerto por ello.

—Pensaba que no te preocupabas por los Gryffindors. —Minerva lo miró con alegría.

—No lo hago.

La mujer le dio una palmada en la mano y se levantó.

—Eres un buen hombre, Severus. —respondió antes de salir de la sala, dejando atrás, a un Severus desconcertado.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño jolgorio que tienen los profesores. Y como no, misterios, misterios. En un rato pongo el siguiente capítulo.**


	36. Capítulo 35: Confianza Rota

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 35: Confianza Rota**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1996**

Dumbledore se había mantenido en silencio desde el momento en el que él había entrado en su despacho y se había sentado. Asumía que pedirle que viniera a verlo tenía algo que ver con la Orden. Pero el silencio que de normal era tranquilizador, se había vuelto tenso e incómodo. Su cuello estaba rígido y su espalda baja le dolía, a causa de estar sentado en la silla durante demasiado tiempo.

—Quiero que dejes de imponerle a Harry tantos castigos. —dijo finalmente el director.

—¿Por qué? —respondió él. —Sí se los merece, entonces tiene que tenerlos. —sabía que incluso los otros estudiantes veían como los otros profesores trataban a Potter. Había escuchado a los Ravenclaws, a los Hufflepuffs y a los Slytherins hablando del favoritismo que mostraban hacia el crio. Uno de los pocos halagos indirectos que había obtenido de los estudiantes había sido el de que él era el que equilibraba ese favoritismo.

—Harry va a tener que ayudarme en ciertas noches. Lo necesito.

—Es un incompetente. Dudo de que sea útil en algo.

—Es algo vital para su lucha contra Voldemort, Severus. Por favor, intenta ser menos estricto.

Un elemento clave para la lucha del cual él no estaba al tanto.

—¿Y porque yo no sé nada de ello? —cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho a la vez que su irritación aumentaba.

—No quiero darte toda la información. Pasas demasiado tiempo con el Señor Tenebroso.

Sus labios se entreabrieron con incredulidad y dejó caer sus brazos. Él era un espía. Su espía. Si Albus le escondía cosas, ¿cómo se suponía que eso iba a ser de alguna ayuda?

—Eso es porqué tú lo has ordenado así. —respondió en un arrebato.

—Es una medida de precaución.

—Nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mí, Albus. He soportado asesinatos, torturas, y no me cuentas nada incluso cuando he aguantado todo eso.

—Sabes que es un plan de acción basado en la racionalidad. Si él accede a tu ment-

—¿Así que ahora tampoco confías en mis habilidades? El Señor Tenebroso solo es capaz de ver lo que le enseño a voluntad, y lo sabes. —un pequeño resoplido sarcástico surgió de su garganta. —Me pides demasiado, Albus. ¡Lo único que gano con esto es convertirme en una diana para los dos bandos!

Albus decía que confiaba en él, pero siempre se guardaba secretos que podrían ayudarlo a acabar con esta guerra. Y si no era algo tan decisivo, decirle tales secretos, podría facilitar las cosas a aquellos a los que iban a tener que luchar. Él siempre había sabido que era una herramienta, pero pensaba que una parte del hombre que tenía delante se preocupaba por su bienestar. Todo lo que ahora conocía era que este mago era un manipulador. Aunque fuera por un bien mayor, seguía siendo un manipulador.

—Confío en tí, Severus, pero lo que voy a hacer con Harry va a ser su misión. El chico es el único capaz de hacerlo. —Albus lo miró con ojos afligidos.

—Ya veo. —le dolía que no le dijera sobre esa misión de Potter cuando era su responsabilidad protegerlo. Su vida estaba unida a ese propósito. Su deuda con Lily y la caída de su asesino era lo único que le importaba.

—Aun así, yo…—Dumbledore parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. —Si soy sincero…—el mago se inclinó. —Creo que eres el único al que se lo podría confiar. Es algo que asegurará la erradicación de la existencia de Voldemort.

Severus esperó en silencio.

Los ojos de Dumbledore se llenaron de preocupación.

—Harry… él no debe saberlo hasta que sea necesario. Es posible que no sea capaz de hacer lo que debe si esta información llega a él en el momento erróneo.

Dumbledore levantó parte de la túnica de su manga, mostrándole como la oscuridad se había extendido hasta su codo.

Pensaba que se habría extendido más lentamente. Iba a tener que intentar encontrar algo que lo hiciera ralentizarse más todavía.

—Tras mi muerte-

—Todavía puedo hacer algo para que el proceso sea más lento, Albus. —interrumpió.

—No discutas conmigo, Severus. Déjame hablar. Habrá un momento tras mi muerte, en el que el Señor Tenebroso temerá por la vida de su serpiente.

—¿Te refieres a Nagini? —se encontró a sí mismo preguntando con confusión, intentando buscar más respuestas con una pregunta estúpida.

—Exacto. Ese momento será cuando el Señor Tenebroso esté más vulnerable y deberás decírselo a Harry. En el momento en el que comience a proteger a la serpiente, manteniéndola a su lado todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que necesito decirle a Potter? —Dumbledore siempre alargaba las conversaciones hasta el punto de ser irritante.

Dumbledore cubrió su mano maldita y cerró los ojos.

—Cuando Voldemort fue a matar a Harry, Lily Potter se puso en medio para protegerlo. La maldición rebotó y un fragmento del alma de Voldemort se aferró al único ser vivo que pudo encontrar.

Su estómago se revolvió.

—Se aferró a Potter. Esa es la razón por la cual puede hablar con serpientes y ver en la mente del Señor Tenebroso.

—Sí, una parte de Voldemort vive en él.

—Sí tiene una parte del Señor Tenebroso dentro de él, eso significa que siempre va a sobrevivir. —¿había sido inútil todo lo que había hecho para proteger al chico? —Potter tiene que morir. —las palabras le supieron amargas en el momento en que las verbalizó.

—Así es, y Voldemort debe ser quien tome su vida. Es casi como si fuera un suicidio. —el anciano se veía agotado mientras hablaba.

Esto cambiaba todo. Su vida, su deuda, su propósito, y su promesa hacia ella. La redención era imposible para él. Todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano. Pero Dumbledore no podría ser tan desconsiderado. ¿O sí?

—Durante todos estos años pensaba que lo estábamos protegiendo por Lily.

—Lo estábamos protegiendo porque era necesario. —dijo Dumbledore.

Su rostro lo traicionó y perdió todo el control que tenía. Sus ojos mostraban furia, su entrecejo estaba marcado profundamente y sus fosas nasales se separaron con rabia. No podía creer lo que este hombre había hecho. Era el maldito rey de los marionetistas y llegaba a la altura del Señor Tenebroso.

—Nadie te ha importado una mierda, ¿no es así? —dijo mientras revertía al uso de un lenguaje que normalmente no utilizaba. —Lo has estado criando como si fuera un animal de granja. Haciéndolo fuerte solo para llevarlo a morir. —se levantó del asiento y caminó con amenaza hacia el anciano, el cual estaba ahora de pie.

—No te sorprendas, Severus ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres has dejado que-

—Me has usado para atraer a otra persona hacia la muerte. Has usado mi dolor contra mí. —ahora mismo, matarlo parecía ser un gran favor que podía hacer para la Orden y para el mundo. El odio que sentía hacia Dumbledore, casi rivalizaba por el que tenía hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Casi borraba toda la hostilidad que había mantenido por James Potter y su hijo.

—¿A caso le has cogido cariño al chico? —el tono de la voz de Dumbledore solo servía para avivar el fuego de su odio.

—¿Te crees que es él quién me interesa? —su varita cayó desde su manga hacia su mano, y sin quitar sus ojos furiosos del anciano, la agitó. —Expecto...Patronum.

Un pequeño hilo de luz salió de su varita y tomó la forma de una cierva plateada. El patronus se movió, saltó, y sin mirar a su dueño, desapareció. El patronus aún sabía que le dolía mirarlo. Era una sombra del amor que había perdido. La razón por la que vivía, la razón por la que moriría. Esa era la única forma con la que podía pagar por sus errores.

—Es el mismo después de tanto tiempo. —dijo el director con una ínfima voz, una que casi podría contener culpabilidad. Era suave y cariñosa, como si un padre estuviera adorando a su hijo.

Pero el sonido de la voz ya no importaba. Toda la confianza que había puesto en este hombre había desaparecido. Esta revelación había debilitado tal sentimiento. A pesar del destino que tenía el chico, continuaría protegiéndolo tanto como pudiese. Porque él no era un cobarde y era lo correcto.

—Siempre.

* * *

 **AN: Y las cosas se tensan con estos dos. Quería mostrar la otra cara, y por supuesto, he adelantado esta conversación por el desarrollo de mi historia y como Hermione entrará en juego. No sé si esta semana podré publicar este sábado debido a que trabajo pero intentaré hacerlo el domingo. Dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	37. Capítulo 36: Similar

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 36: Similar**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1996**

El suave viento acarició su piel. La capa negra se movía a su espalda, creando un sonido relajante mientras los movimientos hipnóticos continuaban. A veces, al ambiente silencioso lo acompañaba un batir de alas o un búho ululando. Las almenas de la lechucería siempre le daban paz.

Y necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar.

La conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore se repetía dentro de su mente mientras su corazón sufría el sentimiento de traición. Había permitido que lo usaran para lograr un objetivo, pero lo habían engañado sobre el motivo que lo impulsaba.

Estaba tentado de acabar con sus servicios y dejar al chico solo ante el destino, pero era un hombre de palabra y tenía que continuar con la misión. Lo protegería tanto como pudiera hasta que llegará el momento. Seguir viviendo un día más tenía valor para alguien como Potter.

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire movió sus cabellos.

Dumbledore era un hombre manipulador. Usaba cualquier peón que pudiese adquirir, si con ello llegaba a liberar al mundo del Señor Tenebroso. A ese asesino, al corruptor de almas. Estaba agradecido de que él aún mantenía parte de su corazón. Estaba agradecido de que pudiera incluso sentir la rabia y la amargura de su vida. Necesitaba centrarse en sus emociones, o se perdería en la oscuridad.

El Señor Tenebroso era la razón de la desesperación que todo el mundo estaba sufriendo. Sí Potter tenía que morir para acabar con ello, que así sea. El problema era que quizás no iba a ser capaz de darle la información a Potter en el momento adecuado. No era ingenuo. Sus probabilidades de morir eran más altas si iba a tener que asesinar a Dumbledore. Eventualmente, ambos bandos iban a clamar su sangre. Podría darse a la fuga por un tiempo, pero no por mucho. Seguía siendo un hombre que necesitaba dormir y comer.

No podía confiar en nadie. Ni si quiera en Albus como le había demostrado hacía unas horas atrás.

Ya no sería un idiota. Miró al vasto bosque en la distancia y al tranquilo camino que iba hasta el lago. Reposó su hombro contra el muro y disfrutó de la vista por un momento. Su corazón y sus oscuros sentimientos se habían calmado parcialmente.

Una solitaria figura interrumpió su vista. Arqueó una ceja cuando distinguió quien era. Granger. La muchacha aún estaba sola, por lo que probablemente aún no había resuelto sus problemas con Potter y con ese Weasley.

Eran estúpidos sí dejaban ir a su aliada. Potter habría muerto de no ser por ella.

Se percató en como la joven se sentaba en el borde del lago. La vio sacar un libro de su cartera y empezó a leer. Esa visión le recordó a sí mismo de adolescente. Sin amigos, centrado en sus estudios, disfrutando un buen libro en un sitio tranquilo.

Frunció el ceño.

Ella podría ser la clave. Quizás podría contar con ella. Podría intentar confiar en la joven bruja. Era cercana a Potter y estaría con él hasta el final, además de que tenía cerebro para ver las cosas razonablemente y mantener los secretos.

Pero lo más importante de todo era que con el tiempo, podría contar con ella porque ella ya lo hacía con él. No estaba sordo. Sabía que lo había defendido ante sus amigos cuando tenían esas reuniones con la Orden en Grimmauld place.

Ella podría completar su misión en caso de que él fallara. Podría ayudarlo. Podría ser su aliada.

Si la metía en esto, le añadiría otra carga sobre los hombros, y no sabía si sería capaz de ser otro Dumbledore.

Pero no tenía por qué ser como el anciano mientras no escondiera cosas que la pusieran en peligro. Él podía ser mejor. Y de todos modos, ella ya estaba en medio de todo. Quizás podría ponerle una prueba y después podría dejarla decidir. Eso sería lo más justo. No iba a engañarla como Dumbledore había hecho con él.

Y tenía que admitir, que también quería hacer esto para que la muchacha no estuviera sola. Para que ella tuviera algo en lo que centrarse. Era consciente que un cerebro como el de ella pedía nuevos retos y el estar ocupado.

Retiró sus ojos de su tranquila figura y se dio la vuelta. Necesitaba pensar más sobre esto antes de tomar la decisión final.

/-/-/-/-/

La clase estaba en silencio cuando entró. Algo que encontró placentero tras dos días de ser incapaz de dormir. Quería tumbarse en su cama y pensar en los problemas que tenía, pero también tenía obligaciones que debía atender. Y en aquellos instantes lo estaban mirando desde sus asientos.

Con un par de pasos largos, alcanzó su mesa y se dejó caer en la silla. Agitó su varita y las palabras aparecieron en la pizarra.

—No quiero escuchar ni una palabra. Ni una pregunta. Esta poción requiere concentración, disciplina y una precisión extrema. En 18 años, ningún estudiante ha sido capaz de realizar el filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un pequeño sorbo de esto a un enemigo y se quedará indispuesto de forma indefinida. Tener eso en cuenta. Recordar los olores y el color correcto. Recordad todas las características que os ayudaran a reconocerla. Enseñarme lo que sois capaces de hacer.

Tras sus palabras, los estudiantes cogieron los ingredientes y los pusieron en su mesa de trabajo. Quería ver sí eran tan hábiles como él lo fue a su edad. Recorrió con la mirada a los tres estudiantes. Todos tenían una capacidad excelente, pero Granger, era de lejos, la mejor de los tres. La poción curativa que le había entregado la semana pasada había sido más potente que las otras dos. Incluso, en su actual estado mental, se las había arreglado para realizar algo que podría ayudarla en un futuro.

Quería intentar enseñarles lo más que pudiera ante la inminente Guerra. Cosas que serían útiles en tiempos difíciles. Cosas que sabía que los ayudaría contra lo que los mortífagos adoraban usar hacia otras personas.

Uno de los beneficios de ser el maestro en Pociones del Señor Tenebroso era el saber que se usaba la mayoría del tiempo.

El sonido del reloj acompañaba los sonidos burbujeantes de la mazmorra. Sus estudiantes estaban sufriendo; lo podía percibir en los cabellos mojados, en sus túnicas olvidadas en el respaldo de la silla, y por ver como removían constantemente la poción. Incluso Granger estaba teniendo dificultades cortando los granos de sopóforo.

Posó las palmas sobre la mesa y se levantó. Era hora de echar un vistazo más cerca a lo que estaban creando. Tenía la confianza de que sus habilidades no provocarían una explosión pero todavía podían matarse por un error.

Desde el lado derecho de cada mesa, observó los movimientos de cada estudiante y sus mezclas hirviendo. La poción del Slytherin tenía un color malo y la chica de Ravenclawn estaba removiendo demasiado. Cuando iba a mirar lo que estaba haciendo Granger, algo golpeó su pecho. Bajó su mirada para encontrar al culpable y su ceño se intensificó. Un grano de sopóforo lo había golpeado.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con el cuerpo de Granger paralizado. El cuchillo estaba en su mano, su boca estaba abierta, y sus ojos lo miraban con sorpresa.

Era interesante darse cuenta de que no tenía una necesidad de gritarla. No después de lo que había presenciado recientemente. De hecho, casi rió ante el hecho de haber sido golpeado con uno de los granos.

—Lo siento, profesor. Es difícil de cortar. —la muchacha recogió el grano del suelo e intentó volver a cortarlo. Falló miserablemente.

Severus se movió hasta estar a su lado. Cogió la mano que agarraba el cuchillo y la giró hasta que la hoja estuviera de lado. Presionó hacia abajo y aplastó el grano. Cuando retiró su mano, dio un paso a un lado y la miró.

—Eso es lo que convierte a alguien que hace pociones en un maestro. No siga los libros al pie de la letra. Use su cerebro. —susurró como si estuviera concediéndole uno de sus secretos a la joven bruja.

—Le agradezco el consejo. —la sonrisa de ella no se desvaneció.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por atacarme con un grano. —respondió con una voz neutral mientras caminaba de vuelta a la mesa del profesor. Escuchó a los estudiantes reírse entre dientes, incluida Granger, y permitió que lo hicieran.

Cuando encontró su silla estudió a sus alumnos. Sus ojos se posaron en Granger. Ella aún sonreía. Podía intuir que la muchacha estaba empezando a coger algo de confianza y recuperando su fuerza.

Los vapores continuaron invadiendo la clase y con cada minuto, los olores se parecían más a los de un cadáver. Ese era el momento en el que sabía que el tiempo se había acabado.

—Llenar un vial y traerlo a mi mesa junto con vuestros ensayos. —ordenó con una voz calmada.

Después de que sus estudiantes limpiaran sus mesas de trabajo, dejaron sus viales y los ensayos en frente de él.

—Con una simple vistazo puedo ver que ninguno lo ha hecho correctamente.

La Ravenclaw parecía estar intranquila y el Slytherin herido. Granger solo bajó su mirada, avergonzada.

—Podeís marcharos.

Los estudiantes se inclinaron de forma cortés y recogieron sus cosas para irse. Era una de las cosas que le gustaban de esta clase. Ellos habían elegido aprender bajo sus enseñanzas.

Cogió los papeles y se paró a mirar a uno que contenía un escrito corto. Esto era una irregularidad.

—Señorita Granger, un momento por favor.

La joven se detuvo y se giró hacia él.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor? —la muchacha dijo al tiempo que daba pasos tentativos hacia él.

Severus no levantó la vista del ensayo.

—Al parecer su cerebro se ha confundido con lo que pedí que hicieran. —observó los ojos mirándolo con una corta mirada perturbada. —Dije cincuenta centímetros, no quince. —aplastó el ensayo contra la mesa.

Granger saltó como respuesta y se abrazó al libro.

—Pensé que había dicho… Lo siento. —sus ojos esquivaron los suyos.

—Sabe que en esta clase no quiero a gente rezagada.

—Yo no…lo siento, profesor. He cometido un error.

Al mirarla, controló sus emociones bajo la neutralidad de su rostro. La bruja era un desastre en potencia, pero lograba hacer lo que le mandaban correctamente, al menos, en todas las materias salvo Defensa. Y ella no era exactamente una estudiante normal si consideraba la presión que había tenido con Potter y la Orden.

Ella iba a estar bien. Tenía que hacerlo sí la quería como una aliada en potencia y su sustituta en caso de que él fallase.

—Repítalo, señorita Granger. —la muchacha lo miró con sorpresa. —Lo quiero para hoy. No me importa si tiene otras cosas que hacer. No quiero otro error en esta clase, así que tómeselo como su última oportunidad.

—Sí, señor.

Se percató en como la confianza en la voz de la bruja volvía y supo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno pues aquí empezamos con la malignidad. Espero que os haya gustado y tenéis un dibujo en mi Deviantart que acompaña a este capítulo. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. En un ratito pongo otro capítulo.**


	38. Capítulo 37: El Primer Paso para Confiar

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 37: El Primer Paso para Confiar**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

 **Septiembre, 1996**

* * *

Golpeó su pluma varias veces contra el pergamino. Sus ojos estaban centrados en la última palabra que había escrito. Corregir los ensayos de sus estudiantes de pociones, siempre le mostraba lo equivocados que estaban. Incluido los alumnos más brillantes. La Ravenclaw y el Slytherin no eran tan buenos como pensaban. Y sobre Granger, ella aún no había vuelto con su ensayo. De hecho se le agotaba el tiempo para hacerlo.

Dejó la pluma en la mesa y estiró sus brazos y piernas antes de levantarse. Con movimientos silenciosos, cogió un libro antiguo de su escritorio y se movió hasta que su mano estuvo en el manillar de la puerta. Cuando salió al pasillo, sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta de forma instintiva.

Por fortuna, sabía que los estudiantes no formaban un gentío a estas horas. Era la hora perfecta para devolver un libro a la biblioteca.

-/-/-

Un crío casi se chocó con él cuando entró a la biblioteca pero se escapó antes de que él pudiera decirle algo.

Se encaminó a la mesa de la Señora Pince.

—Oh, tan puntual como siempre. Gracias Severus. —dijo la mujer al tiempo que él le tendía el libro.

—Un placer, Irma. Me temo que algún estudiante ha masacrado el libro antes de que yo lo tomara prestado.

La mujer abrió el libro y observó los daños.

—No puedo creerlo. Tengo que comprobar quien ha sido y…—una risa escandalosa rompió las palabras de la mujer. La observó presionar sus labios y pudo ver cómo los músculos de su cuello aparecían. —Esos niños. Han estado así toda la tarde incluso cuando les he dicho que se mantuvieran callados.

Irma bordeó su mesa y empezó a caminar entre las estanterías mientras él la seguía con los ojos. Quizás debería marcharse y dejar a la mujer desahogar su irritación con los estudiantes.

Tómandose la libertad de mirar a la lista de préstamos de libros que la mujer había esparcido por la mesa, encontró el nombre del libro y firmó con su nombre al lado. Irma gruñó mientras volvía hacia la mesa.

—Me estoy planteando en expulsarlos de la biblioteca. Esos estudiantes tuyos puede que sean listos, pero tienen el comportamiento de babuinos babeantes.

—¿Hablas de mis estudiantes de pociones?

La mujer asintió.

Severus fue hacia las estanterías pero se detuvo en la esquina cuando los escuchó hablar.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece? ¿Crees que se podría encontrar una rata en ese nido que tiene por pelo? —una voz masculina alcanzó sus oídos.

—Probablemente. Parece que lo tiene sucio. ¿Y te has fijado en cómo viste? La he visto salir del expreso de Hogwarts y tiene un gusto horrible. —contestó la voz de una chica. —Ni si quiera ha podido hacer bien el ensayo de Snape. No creo que sea tan inteligente como dicen. Lo más probable es que esté fingiendo y haciendo tramas.

—¿Qué esperas? Es una sangre sucia. No hay forma de que pueda ser tan lista como aparenta.

Frunció su ceño. Sus recuerdos usando esa palabra aparecieron en su mente. Su error, su culpa, la muerte de ella.

Dió un paso adelante, revelando su presencia. El Slytherin y la Ravenclaw estaban cuchicheando bajo los libros y en frente de él, no muy lejos, la espalda de una mujer con un pelo espeso estaba temblando.

Sus puños se cerraron hasta que su piel se volvió blanca. El deseo de golpear la cabeza del chico contra la mesa, lo tentaba.

Se movió hasta que estuvo a la espalda de los dos estudiantes, sabiendo que su sombra aparecía en la mesa de madera con cada paso que daba. Tenía la esperanza de que empezarían a llorar de miedo.

—Sí prestaran más atención en sus pociones más que en su pelo y sus ropas, quizás no lo estarían haciendo tan catastróficamente en mi clase. —su voz tenía una pizca de crueldad mientras decía lentamente cada palabra, asegurándose de que se fijaban en sus cerebros.

Los dos estudiantes se tensaron en frente de él y Granger se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Prof-

—Cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin. —interrumpió al chico que se había atrevido a mencionarle. —Y cincuenta puntos menos para Ravenclaw. — los dos estudiantes bajaron la cabeza.

—Granger, aún tiene treinta minutos. No falle.

Con esas últimas palabras de reconocimiento, se giró y salió de la biblioteca, sin detenerse un momento a observar la respuesta de ella o cualquier otra extraña mirada que pudiera regalarle.

No podía soportarlo.

Esa palabra, el abuso, todavía lo perseguía hasta hoy. Pensaba que lo había superado, pero con cada nueva situación, aprendía que no era así.

Y lo peor de todo era que se había visto a sí mismo en ese Slytherin cuando había usado esa palabra.

Con manos temblorosas, abrió uno de sus armarios y puso su varita negra contra su sien. Un largo hilo plateado apareció mientras apartaba la varita de su piel. Guiando el recuerdo con unos pocos empujones de su varita, lo dejó caer en un platillo marrón lleno de líquido. Cuando el hilo tocó el líquido, una luz breve apareció.

Fue hasta su baño y se echó agua sobre el rostro. Cerró los ojos y apoyó sus manos a cada lado del lavabo.

Granger no tendría que lidiar con ese tipo de dolor. Los compañeros idiotas de clase no deberían burlarse de ella solo porque se preocupaba más por su inteligencia, que por hacer cosas que otros consideraban divertidas. Pero el mundo siempre era injusto para aquellos que brillaban.

¿Cuánto tiempo se habían estado metiendo con ella? Era una bruja tranquila que solo disfrutaba de su estudio. Nada dañino. Ella solo quería aprender y se habían burlado de ella por ello. Incluso sus amigos la habían abandonado por alguna clase de error que había cometido.

Abriendo los ojos, observó su reflejo. Ella estaba tan sola como él, lidiando con el dolor de ser condenada al ostracismo por todos. La habían usado y dejado con cargas con las que ahora tenía que lidiar sola.

Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar, y él también necesitaba confiar en alguien. Alguien que continuase su plan si él fallaba. Quizás podrían ayudarse el uno al otro, y quizás, ese este supuesto plan no era tan descabellado como había pensado. Quizás podría funcionar. Ella era perfecta para el trabajo.

Pero sería ella quien lo decidiera.

Cogió la toalla y se secó el rostro. Tras una corta mirada a sus cansados ojos, caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta que comunicaba con su despacho, una que había dejado abierta con las prisas.

Cuando miró dentro de su oficina se paralizó.

Ella estaba ahí.

Observó sus acciones con curiosidad por ver lo que ella iba a hacer. No la había escuchado entrar ya que no había puesto sus hechizos protectores. La bruja se paró en frente de su pensadero y su cuerpo se tensó. Tendría que haberse movido. Tendría que haberse mostrado ante ella, pisotear el suelo con rabia y echarla de su despacho como había hecho con Potter.

Pero en vez de eso, se movió a un lado para esconder su cuerpo entre las sombras. Los ojos de la bruja observaban la piscina de recuerdos flotando y tenía el ceño marcado. ¿Estaba tentada? ¿Sería tan irrespetuosa como Potter?

Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron el borde del plato y una chispa de luz brillo como respuesta. Y entonces, ella cerró los ojos, apartando la mano y dándole la espalda al pensadero. La muchacha caminó hacia su escritorio.

No había mirado, y la posibilidad de que hubiese mirado sus recuerdos antes de volver era inexistente. No habría tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Esto era una señal que no podía ignorar. Era una muestra de verdadero respeto hacia él. Era el hombre más odiado de Hogwarts. Tenía muchos secretos que a cualquiera le encantaría usar contra él si tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero ella no había mirado. Y eso significaba más para él que cualquier otra cosa que ella pudiera haber hecho.

Salió de su esquina con un movimiento silencioso, mostrando su presencia pero la muchacha aún estaba en silencio. Los ojos de ella recorrían los pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio y abrazó el ensayo y dos libros más contra su pecho. La bruja necesitaba agudizar sus sentidos.

—Señorita Granger. —como había esperado, ella saltó ante su voz. La muchacha abrió los labios y los ojos ambarinos lo miraron. —¿Asumo que ha terminado el ensayo?

—Sí, Profesor. Cincuenta centímetros. Ni uno menos. —con una maniobra compleja de sus brazos, la muchacha se las arregló para darle los pergaminos sin dejar caer los libros de sus manos.

Aceptó los pergaminos y echo un vistazo rápido para comprobar las palabras. Era la cantidad exacta que le había pedido. Ella tenía la tendencia de extenderse, pero esta vez, no lo había hecho. Al parecer, tampoco quería perder esta última oportunidad.

—Le agradezco esto, señor. Sé que no da muchas segundas oportunidades.

Él aceptó su gratitud de forma silenciosa. Era ahora, o nunca.

—Últimamente tiene la costumbre de agradecerme demasiado las cosas, señorita Granger. Va a arruinar mi reputación.

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

—Simplemente estoy expresando lo que siento por sus acciones hacia mí. Me está ayudando cuando no tiene por qué hacerlo. Sé que no soy una de las estudiantes más preciadas que hay por el castillo.

—No. Definitivamente no lo es. Pero parece que no todos los Gryffindors meten sus cabezas en memorias ajenas como lo haría Potter.

La muchacha se sonrojó ante sus palabras pero esperó pacientemente a escuchar la excusa que iba a darle. Quería saber por qué no lo había hecho. El por qué lo respetaba cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo. Él nunca había sido un santo con ella.

—Respeto su privacidad, señor. No está en mi derecho hacer eso, y no sabía que Harry había hecho tal cosa. Sí lo hubiera sabido, le habría echado la bronca de su vida.

Las últimas palabras lo cogieron por sorpresa pero no iba a alejarse demasiado del tema que quería.

—Aparentemente, el bote de cucarachas que le tire a la cabeza lo asustó lo suficiente para mantenerlo en silencio.

Escuchó un gruñido débil.

—Probablemente asustó hasta su alma para que saliera fuera de su cuerpo. Es demasiado cabezón, así que me figuro que esa es la razón por la que nunca nos dijo nada.

Severus alzó la ceja. ¿Acababa de darle parcialmente la razón? Eso era inesperado.

—¿Ah sí?

—Solo para que lo sepa, señor, yo nunca traicionaría a alguien de esa forma. Sí lo conociera, sería a través de lo que usted quisiera darme a conocer. No tengo deseos de conocer a la gente a través de un pensadero y sin su permiso.

Eso era más que suficiente para comenzar una tímida confianza con ella.

—Sí no estoy equivocado, ¿asumo que acaba de decir que le gustaría conocerme? —sus ojos se centraron en los de ella y la muchacha mantuvo la conexión con valentía.

—B-bueno…yo… —sus manos aferraron los libros con más fuerza contra su pecho. —Sé que no tengo derecho, ni es mi lugar hacerlo.

—¿Pero? —la animó a continuar.

—Me gustaría conocerlo mejor. Sé que usted no es tan mala persona como todo el mundo insiste en que lo es. Y es un buen profesor incluso cuando a veces es…

—¿Grosero? ¿Cruel? ¿Amargado? —le suministró las palabras con una media sonrisa. Le divertía ver que ella podía implicar tales cosas.

—De manera simple, sí, señor. —dijo ella con una voz desafiante.

La bruja también era fuerte. Ella podría hacerlo sí la guiaba y la preparaba bien.

—Ya veremos, señorita Granger. —se levantó del asiento. —Pero por ahora, castigada conmigo, la espero el viernes después de cenar. No llegue tarde.

La joven dio una bocanada de aire y lo miró con asombro. Probablemente estaría pensando que era porque se había excedido en los límites, pero ese no era el caso.

Pronto pondría su plan en marcha, y si todo salía bien, podrían convertirse en aliados en este mundo injusto.

* * *

 **AN: Un pequeño pasito. Esto va a ser difícil para Severus pero está empatizando con ella, con lo que él vivió y ahora lo está viendo en ella. Espero que os haya gustado y dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	39. Capítulo 38: Solo Una Pluma

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 38: Solo una Pluma**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

 **Viernes, Septiembre, 1996**

* * *

—Pueden irse.

Una oleada de suspiros alcanzó sus oídos. Algunos estudiantes dejaron caer sus cuerpos en el suelo durante un momento, sudando, y otros, estaban heridos por los pequeños embrujos. Para su irritación, el único chico que estaba en pie era Potter. Tenía que admitir que era positivo que el chico estuviera mejorando en lanzar sus hechizos, pero por supuesto, era incapaz de hacerlo de forma no verbal.

Sus ojos se posaron en el resto de la clase que aún estaba intentando recomponerse. Ninguno lo había logrado pero estaba seguro de que si la señorita Granger estuviera con su actitud de siempre, ella sería la primera. Y eso era otra cosa que lo irritaba.

La muchacha necesitaba arreglar su estado emocional y sus amistades con esos dos idiotas, o sería una inútil para luchar en la guerra.

Quizás debería decirle a Minerva que hablase con ella.

En mayor medida, les echaba la culpa a Potter y a Weasley. Después de todo lo que ella había hecho por esos chicos, ellos aún actuaban como si ella no existiera. A cambio de que ella no estuviera cerca de ellos, su comportamiento lleno de idioteces parecía haber incrementado. Por Merlín, incluso el chico Weasley se había atrevido a intentar besar a una chica en su clase. Un dato interesante considerando que a Granger le había dicho que estaba centrado en su compañero de fechorías, Potter.

Sin duda… eran muy buenos amigos.

Una cabellera rubia llamó su atención antes de que el dueño saliera del aula.

—Señor Malfoy, unas palabras antes de que se marche. —el chico se giró para mirarlo con una desagradable superioridad.

Cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron con los del chico, tuvo la sensación de que la clase se había detenido en el tiempo, de que sus alumnos parecían estar esperando una reacción de sumisión. El chico solo le mostró su espalda y salió del aula sin decir una palabra. Los susurros emergieron de los estudiantes, pero no les prestó atención.

Malfoy lo acababa de ignorar como sí no fuera nada. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

Sus labios formaron una fina línea. Tenía que recordar que era algo completamente normal tras la caída de la familia de Malfoy y con ello la pérdida del favor del Señor Tenebroso, pero el chico estaba siendo estúpido si ni si quiera compartía sus planes con él. Sí fuera un estudiante normal lo habría pagado con el peor castigo que pudiera haberle impuesto. Pero el chico era la marioneta del Señor Tenebroso y eso lo hacía intocable.

No podía descubrir su tapadera.

A este paso, Draco iba a provocar que ambos acabasen muertos.

Escuchó un chasquido en sus manos y bajo la vista. La pluma que tenía agarrada se había roto en dos.

—Fuera. —dijo con una voz amenazadora mientras el deseo de apuñalar a alguien con la pluma rota crecía dentro de él.

Los estudiantes fueron inteligentes en no quedarse cerca de él y se fueron corriendo como conejos.

Se sentó y cubrió su frente con sus manos al sentir el dolor de cabeza emergiendo. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de acercarse a él.

Una pluma marrón se deslizó por su escritorio y en frente de su rango de visión, confundiéndolo por un momento. En un instante, sus rasgos estoicos tomaron el control de su rostro y alzó la vista para encontrar al intruso.

Su ceño se desvaneció.

La mirada era suave. Mucho más suave que ninguna otra persona había usado para mirarle.

—Tengo otra pluma de repuesto, señorita Granger. —fue entonces, cuando vio la breve sonrisa cruzando los labios de la bruja, y se levantó de su asiento apresuradamente. No podía mirar esa sonrisa.

—Es un símbolo para ganar su confianza, señor. —respondió con suavidad. No parecía estar ofendida.

—Oh, ya veo. Es un soborno para que le diga todos mis secretos. —el sarcasmo golpeó su voz y recogió sus pertenencias de la mesa.

Sí ella se había acercado a él sin malas intenciones era otro paso positivo, pero ahora no era ni el momento, ni el lugar adecuado.

—Puede que lo sea. —se sintió confundido que ella estuviese tan comprometida a perseguir una amistad. —¿Necesita ayuda con Malfoy?

Detuvo sus movimientos y la miró.

—No la necesito y ese no es su cometido, señorita Granger. —incluso si ella terminaba siendo parte de sus planes, no iba a estar cerca de otro mortífago, al menos, por ahora. —Le pido que intente no convertirse en un héroe descerebrado e ir tras él por asuntos sin importancia. Además, he visto que aún es incapaz de sujetar su varita sin temblar.

Los ojos de Granger cambiaron y bajó el rostro, intentando esconderlo entre sus rizos marrones.

—Lo estoy intentando. —murmuró ella.

—Esa es una excusa patética. —la bruja lo miró con ira en sus ojos junto con la vergüenza desapareciendo. —Arregle las cosas, Granger. Si ni siquiera lo intenta, nunca logrará nada.

Terminó de recoger el resto de sus cosas. Su mano dudó cuando estaba cerca de la pluma que descansaba en el escritorio. Tras un pequeño segundo, la cogió y la puso encima de sus libros y pergaminos. Sus ojos se posaron en ella y pudo percibir la tensión que la inundaba, pero también, pudo observar un breve destello de alegría en sus ojos.

Solo por una pluma.

—No se olvide de su castigo.

—No, señor.

/-/-/-/

Había llegado la hora.

Este era el momento que determinaría sí estaría solo, o tendría un aliado en caso de que fallara antes de lo previsto.

¿Sería ella lo suficientemente valiente y elegiría estar a su lado sin remordimientos? No era un buen hombre. Nunca lo había sido. Había cometido errores, había matado a personas, y al principio había elegido estar con el Señor Tenebroso. No estaba libre de culpa sin importar lo que hiciera ahora por enmendarlo. Estaba contaminado.

Y ella necesitaba saberlo para que no se engañara con alguna fantasía estúpida de que él era un héroe.

Tendría que haberse bebido un filtro relajante, pero no había esperado que la situación lo afectara tanto. No había vuelta atrás sí proseguía adelante con los eventos de esta noche.

Con un pequeño movimiento de su brazo, golpeó suavemente su cabeza con la varita. En un instante sintió el conjuro hacer efecto, invadiendo cada fragmento de su cuerpo para que se fusionara con su alrededor, haciéndolo invisible ante los ojos de alguien. Una sensación de incomodidad creció dentro de él, permitiéndole saber que el hechizo funcionaba sin necesidad de comprobar si su cuerpo se veía como la pared de la mazmorra.

Tras respirar de nuevo de forma profunda, se las arregló para mantener el control de sus sentidos. Miró a un lado.

El reloj marcaba las ocho.

La puerta se abrió como había esperado, revelando a la joven mujer que mostraba una mirada sobresaltada. Ella había intentado abrir la puerta con el manillar, pero la presencia había alertado sus hechizos de protección y la puerta se había abierto para ella. De esa forma, nadie más podría entrar y causar una interrupción.

Granger se movió con pasos cautelosos, mirando brevemente hacia su escritorio. Entonces escuchó un pequeño suspiro proviniendo de los labios de ella. ¿Estaba aliviada? Cualquiera lo estaría. Pero sabía que ella era distinta de aquellos niñatos.

Los ojos de la bruja se detuvieron en un pergamino con su nombre. Su ensayo ya estaba corregido y puntuado con una considerable cantidad de tinta roja. La joven sonrió y caminó por el despacho. Se detuvo justo donde quería que ella lo hiciera.

—No me extraña que el mundo quiera ver todos sus secretos, profesor. Es muy descuidado con sus pertenencias.

Ladeó su rostro al escuchar las palabras. Quizás se había percatado de que estaba ahí. Pero entonces, la vió apretar los labios cuando un papel llamó su atención.

Su nota.

La muchacha la cogió entre dos de sus finos dedos. Sus movimientos eran lentos, casi como si temiera que el pergamino fuera a maldecirla.

—Conózcame si se atreve. —leyó en alto dos veces, probablemente para asegurarse de que lo había leído bien. Miró alrededor de la habitación como sí la estuvieran observando y alguien le estuviera gastado una broma. Tenía razón en ser cautelosa.

Cuando la joven estuvo satisfecha de que no era peligroso o de que era una broma, posó los ojos en el platillo pequeño. Sus memorias estaban ahí, esperando a que ella tomara una decisión.

Salir corriendo o quedarse.

Granger acarició el borde del objeto con las yemas de los dedos. El ceño de la muchacha era profundo, mostrando la concentración.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo.

La bruja aplastó el pergamino con el puño y se inclinó hasta que el líquido tocó su rostro.

Severus exhaló ruidosamente. Ahora empezaba la parte más difícil de todo esto.

Con un chasquido de su mano canceló el hechizo desilusionador y se alejó de la esquina para ir hasta su silla. Iba a llevar un tiempo que ella viera lo que le había dejado para hoy. Su historia desde su infancia hasta que aceptó la marca tenebrosa.

Cerró los ojos e intentó mantenerse calmado. Pasados unos minutos, una ruidosa y temblorosa bocanada de aire resonó en la habitación.

Esa era la señal.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a la joven respirando con dificultad, aun con sus ojos fijos en el pensadero, observando estupefacta lo que había visto.

Se giró hacia él, reconociendo su presencia. Sus labios estaban separados y tenía un camino de lágrimas visible en las mejillas.

Una sensación de incomodidad creció en su interior

—No hay necesidad de llorar por mi infancia. Fue hace mucho tiempo, señorita Granger. —cogió una pluma, la que ella le había dado para estar ocupado con algo. No podía mirar a aquellos ojos llenos de pena.

Cuando ella dio un paso hacia su mesa, él se dio cuenta de que no iba a dejar el tema de lado.

—Su padre-

—Fue un muggle despreciable que amaba el alcohol y usaba la violencia con su familia. —la interrumpió bruscamente. —No le he enseñado eso para que sienta pena por mí. Desprecio tal sentimiento.

—No es pena…yo solo…es injusto. Todo eso junto con todas las cosas que los Merodeadores y Lily le hicieron. —sus ojos se volvieron hacia los de ella y encontró un rastro de rabia en ellos. —¿Es por eso por lo que tomó la marca? ¿Por lo que hicieron ellos? ¿Porque usted no tenía un sitio al que pertenecer?

—Asumo que está empezando a ver como soy. —esto era lo que quería. Lo que había necesitado que viera.

—Es lo que he visto, pero no podía sentir lo que usted sentía. —dijo la mujer sin estar satisfecha con la respuesta que le había dado.

—Es lo que tiene usar los pensaderos.

—No juegue ahora conmigo, profesor. Explíquemelo. ¿Porque me ha enseñado esto? —su demanda casi le hizo sonreír.

Cerró los ojos un Segundo y extendió su brazo, invitándola a tomar asiento en frente de él. Ella aceptó su gesto.

—Como sabe soy un espía de la Orden. Mis probabilidades de morir este año han incrementado exponencialmente debido a una tarea que Dumbledore me ha encomendado. —pausó para ver sí la joven seguía lo que le decía. Ella asintió. Estaba seguro de que la bruja estaba guardándose las preguntas que tenía. —Por esa razón, hay un fragmento de información que quiero compartir con usted en caso de que yo no siga entre los vivos para hacerlo.

—¿Eso es todo? Todo este teatro solo para-

—No confío en nadie, Granger. —la interrumpió con dureza. —Necesitaba saber si puedo confiar en usted, y sí usted confía en mí a pesar de todo lo que he hecho y de lo que tendré que hacer.

—Esa es la razón por la que quiere que lo conozca. Para asegurarse de que no divulgue sus secretos. Yo no lo traicionaría de esa forma, señor. Creo que ya se lo demostré el otro día cuando no metí mi cabeza en su pensadero, al contrario que el resto de Gryffindors.

—Lo hizo y además de que últimamente, su comportamiento conmigo es otra prueba de que puedo confiar en usted. —entrelazó sus dedos. —Con mi historia tengo que estar seguro. No voy a mentirla, señorita Granger. Ni siquiera Dumbledore quería compartir esta información conmigo y no querría que la compartiera con usted. Si decide colaborar conmigo, será una diana. Será peligroso. Incluso ahora, es posible que la esté poniendo en más peligro de lo que ya lo está al ser amiga de Potter.

—Lo entiendo, señor. Sé que esto debe de ser importante si tiene la necesidad de usar a alguien como yo.

—Mi intención es tener un aliado, no usarla. —clarificó con el ceño fruncido. —Puede que muera este año o el siguiente. Intentaré no ponerla en peligro si es algo innecesario. —se miró las manos. —Si acepta, le enseñaré más sobre mi pasado para construir la confianza y le enseñaré Oclumancia para que pueda mantener la información segura.

—He…visto por lo que pasó, por lo que entiendo el motivo por el cual es cauteloso con las personas. Quiero estar ahí para usted, señor.

Y la creyó. Ella no lo traicionaría ni lo vendería por obtener poder. Sería leal y obstinada con su trabajo.

—Totalmente Gryffindor. —respondió con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Es lo que soy, señor. —lo miró con orgullo. —Entiendo lo que es cometer errores y no ser perdonada por ellos. El que ya nadie confíe en ti.

Quería entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo si lo aplicaba a la situación que la muchacha estaba viviendo. Iba a tener que esforzarse en ganarse también su confianza.

—Si es mi aliada, Granger, también estaré a su disposición. No estará sola, pero no espere que en clase la trate de forma diferente.

—No esperaba que lo hiciera, señor. —la bruja parecía ofendida de que lo hubiera mencionado.

—Bien.

Cogió la pluma y un trozo de pergamino. Sintió los ojos de la joven en él mientras escribía un par de palabras. Esta situación iba a ser incómoda, pero tenía la esperanza de que cambiaría con el tiempo. Tenían un respeto entre ellos, y eso ya era un paso.

—Profesor...

—¿Sí? —respondió sin levantar la mirada del pergamino.

—Ese ritual…Cuando aceptó la marca tenebrosa… ¿Aún tiene el mordisco?

Detuvo los movimientos de su mano y estiró su cuerpo. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia ella y con cuidado levantó la manga de su túnica.

—Satisfaga su curiosidad, pero no la toque. Puede alertar al Señor Tenebroso por error.

Mientras continuaba escribiendo en el pergamino, la dejó mirar su marca. Momentos después, su pluma se detuvo. Las yemas de los dedos de la bruja dudaban sobre su piel. Le estaba tocando la muñeca de una forma en que le producía un incómodo escalofrío en su columna vertebral. Con un movimiento abrupto, retiró su brazo de la mesa, rompiendo el contacto y sorprendiendo a Granger. Todo fue un intercambio silencioso. Había sido extraño que alguien lo tocara. A pesar de lo inocente que fuera.

Rasgó un trozo del pergamino y se lo ofreció a la bruja.

—El horario para nuestras clases extra. Sí es aceptable apréndaselo ahora y quémelo. Si alguien le pregunta tendrá que poner excusas de que está estudiando en algún otro sitio.

Granger cogió el pergamino y asintió. Tras un minuto, ella sacó la varita, hizo un gesto, y el papel fue consumido por las llamas.

—Perfecto, señor.

—Entonces la veré el martes. —la despidió y volvió a mirar a los ensayos que ya tenía corregidos. Necesitaba una excusa para evitar mirarla. Iba a ser complicado acostumbrarse a su presencia y a tener a alguien con quien hablar y confiar.

Iba a abrirse ante ella y nunca había sido bueno con ese tipo de cosas. Solo lo había hecho una vez con Lily y aquello acabó hiriéndolos a ambos. Solo esperaba que esta vez, no costase otra vida.

Granger recogió su cartera de piel y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando esperó a que se marchara, ella se giró y la sensación de sus ojos en él volvió a aparecer.

—Le agradezco esta oportunidad, profesor Snape. No le defraudaré.

Su mano tembló ante la sinceridad de su voz. Y en un impulso irracional, la miró. Los ojos de la bruja brillaban con alegría.

Entonces, la muchacha salió de su despacho. Ella sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta de él, pero aun así, ella había verbalizado sus pensamientos y su gratitud, creando un caos de emociones dentro de él.

Él había sido el único que la había tratado como una persona normal y no un genio, o algo que solo servía para ser usado. Ella lo había tratado de igual manera.

Una media sonrisa surgió en sus labios y volvió su mirada al ensayo de la bruja.

* * *

 **AN: Tengo que admitir que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Los gestos simples y cómo va a empezar todo. Espero que os guste y dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Hasta la semana que viene.**


	40. Capítulo 39: La Mente de una Sabelotodo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 39: La Mente de una Sabelotodo.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **19 de Septiembre, 1996**

El Gran Comedor se llenó en el momento en el que el desayuno apareció en los platos. Había venido una hora y media antes para esquivar el contacto con el gentío, pero había sido inútil. Siempre había algún estudiante glotón alrededor. Pero si tenía que etiquetar al peor de los peores, el descerebrado de Weasley sería el ganador. No tenía ni por asomo, los mismos modales que sus hermanos, y por lo que conocía de la señorita Weasley, la chiquilla estaría horrorizada ante los de su hermano. El chico masticaba con la boca abierta y hablaba antes de tragar. Al menos, no tenía el deber de vigilar esa mesa.

Pero lo hacía igualmente, ya que ahí estaba la única persona que le interesaba. La joven Gryffindor. Aún se sentaba sola y tenía la mirada fija en un libro. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Potter y se preguntaba si lo había intentado de nuevo, o si Potter y Weasley seguían siendo tan tercos y rencorosos, sin importar lo que ella hiciera o dijera.

En esos momentos, preocuparse no era una prioridad. Aún tenían tiempo. El Señor Tenebroso no iba a moverse por ahora, no mientras Malfoy no hubiese completado lo que le habían ordenado. Sus ojos se posaron en el anciano que estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa de profesores. Aún se le veía sano pero sabía que la maldición se estaba extendiendo.

Tiró la servilleta contra la mesa. El sentimiento de dejarlo morir sin hacer nada para impedirlo, lo enfurecía.

Y ahora iba a ser su verdugo.

Una bandada de pájaros apareció volando hacia las personas, interrumpiendo la rabia que amenazaba con consumirlo de nuevo. Algunas dejaron caer las cosas sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes, otras llevaban el correo de una forma más profesional. Pero lo divertido estaba en las lechuzas que picoteaban a los estudiantes que habían recibido howlers de parte de sus padres.

Su mirada volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor, buscando la posibilidad de que también Potter hubiera sufrido bajo el ataque de las lechuzas. En vez de eso, encontró a Granger sujetando un pequeño paquete como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. En un principio la bruja estaba abrazando el paquete sorprendida, pero luego una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Granger se levantó y comenzó a marcharse, probablemente hacia su clase. Pero hoy, algo parecía ser diferente. El rostro de la joven se giró levemente y miró a Potter y a Weasley como si estuviera esperando que algo sucediera.

La muchacha los esperó en una estatua cercana a ellos. La pequeña Weasley se percató de ella y la sonrió, pero el resto de sus acompañantes ni se inmutaron ante la presencia.

Severus observó a Granger bajar el rostro, sin tener otra opción que retomar su camino mientras veía el rechazo de aquellos que se suponían que eran sus amigos.

Y luego decían que él era un bastardo sin corazón.

-/-/-

Cuando llegó a su aula de pociones, sus tres estudiantes ya estaban dentro.

Caminó hasta estar en frente de la clase. Cruzó sus brazos y miró a sus estudiantes con fiereza aunque parecían mantenerse imperturbables. Granger no parecía estar enferma y cansada como en las anteriores clases. Al parecer, a la bruja empezaba a afectarle menos la estupidez de sus amigos y lo que había experimentado el curso anterior en el ministerio.

—He visto vuestras pociones y vuestros ensayos. Todos vosotros tenéis teorías interesantes pero los resultados de lo que creasteis necesita ser probado. Desafortunadamente no puedo empezar a herir a los estudiantes a propósito para probar pociones, así que, por ahora, empezaremos a estudiar los diferentes tipos de veneno y aprenderéis como tratarlos.

Una mano dudosa se elevó y el soltó sus brazos. Estaba sorprendido pero mantuvo su máscara de neutralidad.

—¿Si, señorita Granger?

—Es posible que suene como una pregunta estúpida, señor, pero siempre me he preguntado sobre los venenos sin identificar. ¿Hay alguna fórmula para contrarrestarlos?

—No existe tal formula. Sólo un Maestro en Pociones puede hacerlo, pero incluso se puede fallar. —la preocupación en los ojos de ella aumentó. —Hay ingredientes que podrían ralentizar el veneno pero eliminarlo del cuerpo es algo distinto. Requiere un constante ensayo y error hasta que pueda estabilizarse un antídoto para ese veneno en concreto, y para la persona afectada.

—Entonces si te envenenan sin conocer la fuente, ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Un bezoar funcionaría?

Se preguntó en que estaba pensando la bruja exactamente ¿quizás en la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso?

—A veces sí, y a veces no. Tiene que ser afortunada si ralentiza el veneno hasta que llegue a un hospital. Mi consejo es que cada persona lleve uno encima todo el tiempo. —le estaba dando una pista, y sabía que ella la entendería.

—Gracias, profesor.

—Estudiar todos los venenos conocidos nos llevará unos meses, así que, cojan sus ingredientes y tomen notas. Aprendan cada uno de ellos como si fuera su día de cumpleaños. —su voz se volvió fría. —Primero, escorpiones.

Agitó su varita y un listado de diferentes escorpiones mágicos aparecieron en la pizarra. Al lado de cada uno, aparecieron los efectos del veneno y los ingredientes necesarios para elaborar la poción que lo contrarrestaría.

—Empezad con el primero. Tienen una hora.

-/-/-

En cuanto la puerta de su despacho se abrió para dejarla entrar, sus ojos ambarinos estaban sobre él. Con una afirmación silenciosa, él le dio la espalda y cogió su varita para empezar a poner los hechizos protectores y el de silencio para mantener la privacidad.

—Asumo que ha sido discreta al venir hacia aquí. —preguntó mientras volvía a mirarla.

—Por supuesto. Ni si quiera la profesora McGonagall lo ha notado. —ella se acercó a la mesa. —A parte de eso, se olvida de que nadie se va a molestar en preguntarme.

Miró a la muchacha duramente.

—No sea tan dramática, señorita Granger. Quizás la señorita Weasley sí lo haga.

La bruja le regaló un resoplido sarcástico y él alzó las cejas.

—Está con Harry. Él es su prioridad.

Sin molestarse en responder, caminó hacia una de las sillas y movió su varita, transformando una en un cómodo asiento con aspecto de almohada gigante.

—Siéntese

Ella aceptó su petición. Dejó la bolsa colgando en el respaldo de una silla robusta y se sentó en la que él había creado. Entonces, sintió sus ojos en él, esperando una explicación.

—Las artes de la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia tienden a ser dolorosas como estoy seguro de que el señor Potter ya la habrá informado. Es una inserción en una mente. Algunos tienen un talento natural para repeler y otros, como su amigo, fallan miserablemente. —la joven apretó sus labios pero él continuó, ignorando el gesto. —Por ahora, intentaré ser gentil para que se acostumbre a la sensación. Eventualmente aprenderá a reconocerla y podrá expulsarme de su mente. ¿Le queda claro?

—Sí, señor, pero…Tengo algunas preguntas ¿Si no le importa? —Granger dudó y él cruzó sus brazos. No tenía otra opción. Tenía que complacerla.

—Adelante pero no pierda mucho tiempo.

—¿Hay alguna forma de usar la Legeremancia sin que la persona lo note? ¿O siempre se puede notar porque causa dolor?

—Leer la mente siempre deja un rastro. Lo primero es el dolor. Sí se hace con violencia puede acabar provocando que el cerebro sangre. He visto al Señor Tenebroso usando esta habilidad para buscar información hasta que la víctima muere. A veces la usa para divertirse mientras tortura a las personas. —la vio respirar profundamente. —Es por esta razón por la que necesita aprender a luchar contra la invasión. Y la respuesta a su pregunta es sí, siempre se nota aunque sea de una forma sutil.

—De acuerdo. —susurró

El desplegó sus brazos y dio un paso hacia ella. ¿Estaba asustada?

—No tengo intención de matarla, señorita Granger. Arruinaría mi objetivo de que seamos aliados. —le aseguró con voz neutral. —Y por esa razón empezaremos con suavidad.

—Con Harry no lo hizo de manera sutil.

Severus resopló.

—Potter no podía esperar. Por ahora, nosotros tenemos algo de tiempo. —separó sus piernas, una adelante, una hacia atrás y levantó su varita. —¿Está preparada?

—Sí, pero tengo una petición. —ella levantó las palmas hacia él, como si aquel gesto pudiera detener un hechizo. Él relajó su postura de batalla y con un gesto de su cabeza, la invitó a hablar. —Si ve algo relacionado con mi estancia en el departamento de misterios, por favor, no mire o intente ver más sobre ello.

—Hmm.

—Tiene que confiar en mí sobre esto. Tiene que respetar mis deseos como yo hare con los suyos. Si no es así, esta alianza de la que usted habla sería una mentira.

La determinación en su voz lo hizo sonreír internamente. Poco a poco, la bruja estaba volviendo a mostrar las partes buenas de su antiguo yo. Si esta confianza evolucionaba, quizás ella le contaría lo que había sucedido. Quizás Albus estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que había que darle tiempo.

—De acuerdo, señorita Granger. No miraré esos recuerdos. —un tono bajo acompañó sus palabras, mostrando su seriedad para mantener su palabra. La joven asintió y se agarró al reposabrazos, preparándose para su intrusión.

El hechizo salió de sus labios y en segundos, su mente estaba en la de ella, conectada a sus recuerdos. Los sentimientos de la muchacha embriagaron su mente y se mezclaron con los suyos. El miedo estaba presente cuando un edificio viejo con verjas apareció delante de sus ojos. Los niños corrían y ella estaba en una esquina, sola, en una escuela muggle. El escenario cambió al tiempo que el sentimiento se transformó en una curiosa sorpresa. Vio a Minerva explicando el concepto de la magia a dos adultos, probablemente sus padres. Entonces los recuerdos de Hogwarts lo sobresaltaron. Tras ellos, se percató de un sentimiento de tristeza cuando los dos idiotas la rechazaron. Un troll casi la mata y una llama azul en una oscura capa apareció junto con la adrenalina.

Entonces, se transformó con un pequeño destello en ella con una sonrisa sobre los labios, cuando estaba orgullosa de responder algo correctamente.

Sitió un pequeño empujón en su cerebro, desenfocando la imagen por un segundo. La bruja ya había averiguado como sacarle, pero necesitaba volverse más fuerte.

Bajo su varita y retiró su presencia de ella, intentando ser lo más suave posible.

La realidad de su despacho volvió ante sus ojos y escuchó a la joven mujer respirando de forma acelerada. Tenía la frente sudorosa ante el esfuerzo que había hecho por expulsarlo. Por Merlin. La muchacha era hábil en casi todo.

Mientras caminaba hacia ella, sacó un pañuelo de su manga y se lo ofreció. Ella lo aceptó cuando sus ojos se centraron en él y su respiración errática terminó por calmarse.

—No ha estado mal, señorita Granger.

—¡Le he encontrado, señor! Era raro pero le he sentido al final.

—Sin duda lo ha hecho. Es admirable…

La muchacha parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras, pero segundos después, sus ojos se suavizaron mientras otra sonrisa verdadera aparecía en sus labios.

Severus caminó hacia su escritorio.

—Gracias, señor. Aprecio sus palabras.

Había visto su soledad, sus sentimientos de orgullo cuando demostraba su conocimiento pero, ¿porque tenía que hacerlo de una forma tan desagradable?

—Señorita Granger, no se sí sabe que no es necesario responder a todas las preguntas a todas horas solo para buscar aprobación del resto.

—Siento que debo hacerlo.

Se volvió hacia ella con una ceja alzada.

—¿Puede explicarme el porqué? Admito que es el comportamiento de usted que más me irrita.

—Bueno, soy hija de muggles, y no he tenido amigos ni siquiera antes de venir a Hogwarts. Tenía dificultades en hacerlos. Quería demostrar que podría ser una igual. Vine tarde a Hogwarts porque quería prepararme. Quería estar al mismo nivel que los otros y quería demostrarme a mí misma que podía estarlo.

—No necesita demostrar nada, señorita Granger. Aquellos que necesitan saberlo, ya lo hacen. Los profesores lo saben. Entiendo que quisiera encajar. Yo también quería hacerlo en cierta medida, pero no necesita ser una sabelotodo insufrible y dejar de respetar al resto en el proceso.

—Mi intención nunca ha sido el de ser irrespetuosa. —dijo ella con la mirada dolida. —Y usted tenía más confianza en sí mismo.

—Como usted, tuve que aprender la mayoría de las cosas por mí mismo. Quería ser reconocido por mis habilidades, pero nunca buscaba la atención de forma constante. Usted lo hacía y con ello le quitaba la oportunidad de aprender al resto cuando respondía a todo.

—Yo no quiero llamar la atención. —ella se mordió el labio por un momento. —Me gusta estar tranquila y mi intención nunca ha sido la de perjudicar a alguien.

Severus dejó que una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa apareciera en sus labios.

—Me pregunto si ha madurado o solo está afectada por lo que sea que le haya sucedido.

—Pues siento haber sido una niña estúpida que ha cometido errores. —soltó finalmente en un arrebato y se levantó del asiento. —No puede culparme por pensar que era la única forma. No he tenido la compañía de magos mientras crecía. Solo opciones limitadas para saber cómo adaptarme. Usted también ha cometido errores. Y yo estoy aprendiendo.

El silencio reinó la habitación cuando ella terminó de hablar.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esta interacción social. Pero la bruja estaba en lo cierto. No debía culparla o juzgarla.

—Soy consciente de ello, señorita Granger. Solo estoy mostrando un hecho para ayudarla a que sea más consciente de sus acciones. Hoy ha demostrado que está aprendiendo. Su pregunta en pociones es lo que quiero. Quiero interacciones con las que todo el mundo pueda aprender. Quiero a las personas responder cuando se lo pido y no solo escupir información.

La bruja se dejó caer en el asiento acolchado.

—Mi intención nunca ha sido ser una molestia, profesor, y agradezco que alguien me lo haya explicado de una vez. —ella cerró los ojos y acarició sus sienes.

Necesitaba escapar de esta conversación.

—¿Le duele mucho la cabeza?

La muchacha abrió los ojos; no había rastro de odio en ellos por lo que había acontecido hacía unos segundos. Solo gratitud. De nuevo.

—Es una pequeña molestia. Se pasará en un par de horas, ¿verdad?

—Asi es. No necesita preocuparse ya que la exposición ha sido breve.

Granger se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia él. Sus pasos era más seguros. Un cambio que encontraba interesante solo por compartir un par de recuerdos y un par de pensamientos.

Le ofreció el pañuelo de vuelta.

—Puede irse. La veré la semana que viene y también le enseñaré otro recuerdo en mi pensadero. Después practicaremos la Oclumancia otra vez.

—Gracias, profesor. Aquí estaré. —cogió la bolsa que aún estaba colgando de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Oh. —intervino él, antes de que ella posara la mano en el manillar de la puerta. —Cinco puntos menos por incendiar mi capa.

* * *

 **AN: ¿Más misterios y solución de diferencias…? Llamémoslo así. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	41. Capítulo 40: Compartiendo su Oscuridad

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 40: Compartiendo su Oscuridad**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1996**

La bruja tenía los labios entreabiertos cuando sacó el rostro del pensadero. Él aparentaba estar en calma, pero por dentro, su cuerpo y su mente estaban alterados. Había compartido su secreto mejor guardado. Su razón por todo lo que hacía y el por qué Dumbledore confiaba en él. Pero no solo eso. Le había enseñado su trabajo bajo el Señor Tenebroso, su traición cuando le cedió la profecía, y su corta participación en algunos ataques. Había sido inevitable. Había intentado ser un miembro inactivo, pero al final, había tenido que apuntar su varita para matar.

Y todavía tenía que hacerlo.

La muchacha cerró los ojos durante un momento, probablemente procesando el lado oscuro de él, o quizás, ahora se estaba arrepientiendo de ser parte del plan.

Esperó a que ella hablara… o a que saliera corriendo. Esto era sin duda, lo peor que podría haberle mostrado, pero era mejor que lo supiera ahora en vez de descubrirlo después.

Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron y con pasos inseguros caminó hacia silla acolchada. Por ahora, aún no había salido corriendo.

El silencio inundó la habitación y no supo cómo comportarse. Había expuesto su más oscuro secreto y su mayor arrepentimiento ante ella. Era un movimiento arriesgado. Pero necesitaba ser sincero y no tratarla como Dumbledore lo había hecho con él, manipulándolo durante catorce años.

—Usted…—la voz de la muchacha falló.

Sintió la necesidad de cruzar los brazos en frente de él pero en vez de ello se giró para darle la espalda.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger?

—Usted fue la razón por la que…

—Sí, lo fuí. Ella murió por mi culpa.

—Pero intentó salvarla. Se volvió en contra de él por ella. Porque la amaba.

No estaba preparado para esto. De ninguna manera. Hablar sobre su vida amorosa con una estudiante era absurdo.

—Y murió de todas formas. —murmuró con suavidad mientras sentía la sombra del dolor cruzando su corazón.

—Así que no estaba equivocada. Durante todo este tiempo siempre ha estado de nuestro lado. Quiere ayudar a Harry por ella. Esa es la razón por la que nos ha salvado en numerosas ocasiones…pero usted detesta a Harry.

—Oh, lo hago. Le desprecio.

—Sabe, Harry no se parece en nada a lo que usted me ha enseñado de su padre. —se quejó ella y él gruñó ante sus palabras. —Pero…lo entiendo. Tiene los ojos de su madre y el aspecto de su padre. Eso… eso debe hacerle daño.

Tomó aire y apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra el escritorio, bajando su rostro y manteniéndose en silencio. Estaba siendo más difícil de lo que había pensado. Pero había querido esto. Tenía que seguir adelante.

No era un cobarde.

Sus músculos se tensaron en cuanto sintió una mano tocando su espalda. Ella no se atrevería a… pero en un momento estaba demasiado asustado como para moverse. Atemorizado de reconocer que estaba mostrando su vulnerabilidad libremente, y que ella estaba intentando aliviarle.

Esto era una completa locura.

—Supongo que no está en mi lugar preguntar pero, ¿aún se aferra al recuerdo que tiene de ella?

—Si no lo hiciera, yo mismo acabaría matando a Potter. —su voz fue abrupta. Movió su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de la bruja y la miró de forma amenazadora, advirtiéndola de que no continuara presionándolo. La mano de la bruja cayó y sus hombros se relajaron. —Mis disculpas, señorita Granger pero no tengo ganas de hablar sobre esto. Quizás en otra ocasión esté más abierto a ello. —se giró completamente hacia ella, la cual dio un paso atrás.

—Es comprensible, señor. —ella inhaló profundamente y recobró su valentía de Gryffindor para mirarlo de vuelta a los ojos. —¿Puedo preguntarle otra cosa antes de empezar la sesión de Oclumancia?

—Adelante. —incluso si sus preguntas lo golpeaban con sentimientos horribles, ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderle.

La bruja volvió a sentarse en la silla ¿Estaba reuniendo el valor para hacerlo? Era interesante ver como esta muchacha pensaba con cautela lo que iba a preguntarle.

—He visto que ha matado a algunas personas. —pausó para alzar la mirada hacia él. —Pensaba que solo espiaba.

—Y habría querido solo hacer eso, pero el Señor Tenebroso sabe que soy demasiado hábil como para no usarme cuando es necesario.

—Es un soldado. Y lo entiendo.

Era un milagro el que su ira no lo descontrolara. Pero esto era una situación distinta. No había una mirada ni un tono que lo juzgara por parte de ella. La muchacha solo intentaba entenderle.

—Un soldado no, señorita Granger. Una vez pensé igual que usted pero soy más bien, una marioneta para ambos bandos. —la joven hizo una mueca. —Es verdad, señorita Granger. Solo soy una herramienta para él y para Albus. Soy desechable en cuanto mi valía desaparezca.

Ella frunció el ceño y sus fieros ojos se centraron en él. Tuvo la sensación de de que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Al menos usted no parece ser un hombre desalmado que le encanta matar. —su voz fuerte llenó su despacho y él ladeó el rostro.

—Tiene razón. No es algo que disfrute.

—¿La culpa se va? —la voz de la joven se volvió seria, tentativa, y ella esquivó sus ojos de nuevo, haciéndole plantearse el por qué la muchacha se preocupaba por tal asunto.

—Le aseguro, señorita Granger, que no voy a matarme antes de que sea necesario. —un fino sarcasmo llenó su voz, algo que hizo que la muchacha lo mirara con furia.

—Por favor, no bromee con eso, profesor.

Sus labios se entreabrieron ante su petición. Esa reacción había sido inesperada. ¿Por qué en el nombre de Merlín, ella se iba a preocuparse por tal cosa? Él se había comportado de forma horrible con ella durante todos estos años, y a la mayoría de sus estudiantes no les importaría si un día desaparecía.

Pero tenía que recordar que ella no era como el resto. Ella nunca lo había odiado, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho. Quizás, la muchacha era demasiado buena para este mundo.

—Mis disculpas. —cerró los ojos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella. —Para responder a su pregunta, no, la culpa nunca desaparece. Uno tiene que aprender a vivir con lo que ha hecho. Es difícil pero se aprende.

Granger asintió ante sus palabras, pero los ojos de la muchacha se mantuvieron inseguros.

—No ha tenido una vida fácil.

—Me ha visto en el peor momento, mi servicio voluntario ante el Señor Tenebroso, así que, dígame, señorita Granger, ¿aún desea convertirse en mi aliada.

—No estaría aquí si no lo quisiera. —respondió ella rápidamente, sin pararse a pensar en la respuesta.

Invocó su varita y apuntó hacia ella.

—Entonces prepárese, señorita Granger. No voy a dejar que falle. —la advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella respondió con otra.

—Y yo no dejaré que usted tampoco lo haga, señor. Ya no tiene por qué estar solo. Ahora me tiene a mí, con la lealtad de una Gryffindor incluida.

* * *

 **AN: Más secretos descubiertos para Hermione y ¿más estrés para Snape? Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. En un ratito orto capítulo.**


	42. Capítulo 41: Siguiente Sesión

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 41: Siguiente Sesión.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Octubre, 1996**

El viento soplaba y la temperatura encajaba perfectamente con sus preferencias. El día era tan relajante que casi podía olvidarse de la multitud de estudiantes hablando a su alrededor.

Casi podía olvidarse de sus problemas. Casi podía olvidar que el hombre que tenía al lado estaba sufriendo de una maldición que iba a matarlo. Miró arriba y observó las primeras hojas marrones volando libremente por el techo. Finalmente había llegado el otoño, y con ello, un mes menos de vida.

Miró hacia su tostada cubierta de miel y a su café. Otra cosa simple y placentera que adoraba. Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa cruzara sus labios, sin temor a que nadie se percatara del gesto. Nadie prestaba atención al murciélago de las mazmorras, salvo quizás, a excepción de Granger. Y con ella estaba descubriendo que le importaba cada vez menos que lo hiciera.

La bruja había mostrado una mejora en sus últimas dos sesiones y se las había arreglado para jugar con sus pensamientos, dejándole ver lo que ella quería. Pero a pesar de ello, aún era capaz de entrar en su mente sin esfuerzo.

También habían hablado. Sus preguntas no habían sido tan molestas como antes y tampoco ella le demandaba una respuesta. La bruja le daba la opción de responder o no, sin queja alguna si él no lo hacía. Sus recuerdos, a veces, eran horribles pero ella continuaba quedándose a su lado.

Y él empezaba a sentirse agradecido de que lo estuviera. Había olvidado lo que era tener alguien con quien hablar. El no ser escudriñado con la mirada. De no ser un objetivo del odio. Dio un mordisco a la tostada, y cuando fue a saborear la miel de ella, sintió una mirada sobre él. Sus hombros se tensaron.

Miro a su derecha y la encontró. En la mesa de Gryffindor, mirándolo abiertamente con una pequeña sonrisa y con ojos divertidos. Incluso tuvo la valentía de encontrarse con su mirada.

Cuando los nervios inesperados la golpearon, ella bajó el rostro levemente. Estaba empezando a saber cómo leerla como un libro abierto. La bruja no era como había pensado. Solo había sido una muchacha sin un lugar al que pertenecer.

Sin pensarlo, murmuró el hechizo, deseando saber lo que estaba dentro de su mente en aquellos momentos. En un instante, el sentimiento ajeno de arrepentimiento y la necesidad de disculparse lo abrumaron. De nuevo.

El espacio vacío y oscuro que estaba viendo se transformó en un pequeño almacén. Su almacén de pociones. Entonces, la muchacha, más joven que ahora, apareció. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No podía creer que hubiese sido ella la que había cometido tal fechoría y no Potter.

La vio coger la piel de serpiente arbórea africana y correr de vuelta hacia la clase. Pudo verse a sí mismo consumido por la rabia, intentando encontrar al estudiante que había hecho enfermar a la mitad de su clase explotando un caldero.

Chica tramposa.

Parte de él quería echarse a reír; la otra estaba escandalizado por descubrir lo que había hecho. Había sido muy Slytherin por parte de la bruja.

Un sentimiento de pánico lo rodeo y se vio empujado fuera de la mente de la muchacha. Eso era exactamente lo que ella debería estar haciendo.

Parpadeó con suavidad, sus ojos aún estaban en ella, pero ahora, la muchacha parecía tener la constitución de un pajarillo blanco asustado que había sido cazado por su depredador.

Dejando su tostada sin terminar en el plato, se dio unos toques en sus labios con la servilleta y se levantó. Sin perder el tiempo en despedirse de sus compañeros se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

La mitad de los ocupantes callaron cuando sus pies se detuvieron en la esquina, al lado de la joven que había tenido la desfachatez y la astucia, de ser más lista que él en su segundo año de Hogwarts. Los estudiantes resumieron sus conversaciones cuando les echó una fría mirada.

Los ojos de ella se posaron en él y sus mejillas se tornaron con un suave color rojo. Él solo pudo mostrarle una sonrisa pomposa, una que ella esquivó por un segundo ya que sus ojos marrones volvieron a él.

Sería un idiota si no admirarse el coraje que la muchacha tenía.

—Así que, señorita Granger. —dijo con una voz aterciopelada. Era algo positivo que estuviera sola en una esquina. —Me pregunto si debería castigarla de por vida, pero es admirable que haya mantenido ese secreto de mi desde un principio.

Ella arqueó una ceja y tocó el lomo del libro que tenía a su lado.

—Bueno, profesor. Esta vez no me ha avisado. Ha sido inesperado.

—Y me ha detectado. —un pequeño halago que solo ella entendería. —Pero tenga en mente que nadie la va a advertir en medio de una batalla o si la capturan.

—Gracias señor.

Algunos estudiantes los miraban, preguntándose probablemente si la muchacha estaría metida en algún problema.

—Castigada después de cenar, señorita Granger. —dijo con voz neutral, de una forma menos silenciosa para dejar que los estudiantes de cerca lo escucharan. Esto no cambiaría su horario ya que tenían una sesión de Oclumancia. —Ahora levántese y venga conmigo.

Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta que encontró un pasillo solitario.

Cuando ella lo alcanzó, entreabrió sus labios para hablar.

—Profesor, siento si lo he hecho sentir incómodo en el desayuno.

—Disculpa aceptada. Sabe que el castigo es para mantener las apariencias.

—Por supuesto, señor. Aun así, creo que merezco un castigo. Y-yo lo hice por necesidad. Era para investigar sobre la Cámara de los Secretos.

Severus cruzó sus brazos, dejando caer su capa por sus lados.

—Elaboró la poción multijugos. Desperdició mis reservas para una poción fallida. Y sí, debería castigarla, pero no lo haré. Usted me ha perdonado, así que yo haré lo mismo con sus errores pasados. Castigarla ahora no traería nada bueno ya que claramente se arrepiente de sus acciones. —él entrecerró los ojos. —Pero no lo haga de nuevo.

—Oh, no, señor. No lo haré pero la poción funcionó. —una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó el rostro de la muchacha y él la miró con curiosidad. —Por ahora no voy a explicárselo. Lo guardaré para nuestra sesión.

—Entonces, ya veremos si puede esconderlo de mí.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señor.

-/-/-

Un reloj de arena dorado giraba, emborronando las imágenes al tiempo que los círculos de metal se movían con un patrón que no podía descifrar. La rabia y la injusticia eran sentimientos que pudo decodificar en las imágenes inconexas que estaba viendo. La bruja estaba mejorando.

Empujó hacia delante, reforzando la magia hasta que el desenfoque empezó a desaparecer. Vio a la muchacha pegándole un puñetazo a Malfoy mientras las imágenes se asentaban. La euforia inundó a la bruja. Un caldero apareció en un baño con una aparente poción multijugos funcional. Entonces, la chica apareció, mirándose al espejo, cubierta de pelo y con ojos amarillos. La imagen se centró en las pupilas hasta que se transformaron en una línea. El recuerdo se alejó y pudo ver la imagen de una serpiente gigante. El basilisco.

Fue entonces cuando vió a Potter en un campo de hierba oscuro. Algo que él recordaba perfectamente. El Señor Tenebroso había vuelto aquella noche. De nuevo, estaba asustada, mientras entendía lo que había sucedido. La imagen cambio y un grupo de estudiantes estaban practicando hechizos en una habitación que no reconocía. Un bosque oscuro interfirió y un gigante apareció mientras una manada de centauros se desbocaban.

La risa de Umbridge llenó sus oídos y al instante, cambió sus propias emociones en asco y odio. La imagen se fusionó y la mujer se transformó en Malfoy, burlándose de ella, maldiciéndola con un hechizo. Su propio rostro apareció y solo pudo tragar.

La muchacha confiaba en él y él solo la había golpeado en la cara con palabras crueles sobre sus dientes.

La dejó ir, cortando la conexión mientras bajaba su varita. Ella había sufrido mucho más de lo que había anticipado. Y no solo por los comportamientos crueles de los estudiantes y de Potter. Él también había sido una persona horrible con ella. No solo había sido un profesor estricto, sino también, injusto y abusivo.

Era la primera vez que se había sentido culpable por ello, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que ser lo más odiado posible. Especialmente por una joven Gryffindor que era más lista que todos los Slytherin bajo su cuidado.

Movió sus ojos hacia ella. Tenía los labios abiertos, respiraba agitada y el sudor era visible en su piel. No era la muchacha perfecta que todo el mundo creía y que se burlaban por ello. Como él, ella llevaba una máscara para interpretar un rol y mantener las apariencias.

—Señorita Granger, me veo en la necesidad de disculparme.

—Fue cruel. —su voz tenía un tono peligroso.

—Lo fui y lo sigo siendo. Es una necesidad. Soy un espía y la mitad de las familias de Slytherin son mortífagos o los apoyan.

—Lo entiendo, señor, pero parecía que me odiaba.

—Y lo hacía, sobretodo por tu asociación con Potter, pero la juzgué mal. No sabía cómo era realmente.

—¡Yo no le juzgué mal solo porque el resto del mundo lo llamara el cruel murciélago de las mazmorras! —ella estaba tan resentida como él. —Pero lo entiendo. Usted ha vivido más. Es más hostil con el mundo que lo ha tratado mal. Y por supuesto, tiene que aplastar a la sangre sucia en frente de los Slytherin.

Su propia repugnancia lo sorprendió.

—No se llame de esa forma. —contestó bruscamente, provocando que ella botara en su asiento. Se agarró el puente de la nariz. —Nunca se califique de esa manera. Se merece el mismo respeto que los demás.

Dejó caer su mano y la miró. La muchacha tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando por las lágrimas.

Por Merlín, no sabía cómo lidiar con esta situación. Golpeó su escritorio con su varita y una taza apreció. La cogió y se la ofreció a la bruja.

—Siento haberle gritado. —susurró ella mientras cogía la taza con las manos temblorosas.

—Mi comportamiento fue inapropiado por lo que su enfado es aceptable. —descartó sus palabras pero estaba satisfecho por la disculpa.

Ella no era como Lily.

Caminó devuelta hacia su escritorio, dándole a la muchacha el espacio y el tiempo necesario para que se calmase. Cogió unos cuantos pergaminos y comenzó a leer para hacer las correcciones necesarias.

—He perdido la concentración cuando usó esa versión más fuerte del hechizo.

—Ha mejorado, pero necesita ser mejor. Esta es la única forma de hacerlo. Iré incrementando la potencia del hechizo según vaya avanzando en sus habilidades para ocluir su mente.

—Creo que aún puede leerme como un libro abierto.

Alzó la vista con el rostro serio y se percató de como la joven mujer se mordía el labio.

—Puedo hacerlo, pero para lo que ha estado practicando ya es bastante hábil. Incluso más de lo que había esperado. Solo necesita controlar mejor sus emociones y disciplinar su mente. —volvió a seguir cubriendo los ensayos con tinta roja.

—Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? —él le dio permiso asintiendo y ella respiró profundamente. —Usted es un experto en la Oclumancia, pero ¿mantiene esta máscara de indiferencia todo el tiempo? ¿No baja la guardia? ¿No tiene algún buen momento para reírse?

El movimiento de la pluma se detuvo. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en ella.

—Sí bajara la guardia podría acabar muerto.

—¿Pero no desea dejar ir esa mascara?

¿Acaso se sentía mal por él? ¿Le daba pena? No. Ella había dicho que no sentía pena por él.

Deseos… Él solo había deseado una cosa y no la pudo obtener.

—Estoy acostumbrado a esto, señorita Granger. No se preocupe por ello. —trató el tema sin que tuviera importancia. —Pero sus amigos son suficientes para hacerme sentir la ira de vez en cuando.

—¿Entonces, no siente nada?

Severus suspiró.

—Lo hago, como cualquier otro ser humano. Simplemente no muestro los sentimientos o no dejo que me controlen de forma frecuente. —tenía que llevar un escudo permanente, no solo por su cometido, sino también, porque de esta manera era más fácil lidiar con la gente.

Después de que el silencio se prolongara durante unos diez minutos, la voz de la muchacha lo rompió.

—¿Debería irme ya, profesor?

—Adelante, señorita Granger. Disfrute de la noche.

La observó levantar su cartera medio abierta hasta sus hombros. No sabía cómo esa bolsa había sobrevivido durante seis años y no estaba hecha trizas. En ese momento se percató del familiar paquete que estaba dentro y la curiosidad lo picó.

—¿Eso es parte de lo que recibió en septiembre vía lechuza?

—Sí, no sabía que se había dado cuenta.

—Soy un espía, Granger. Mi trabajo es darme cuenta de las cosas. —casi sintió la necesidad de reír. Solo casi. —¿Asumo que es importante ya que sigue en su cartera?

—Bueno, es el regalo de mis padres por mi cumpleaños. Es un álbum lleno de fotos de su último viaje. No quería que se rompiera, así que lo he dejado con el envoltorio.

Se acordó de que ese día había estado sola, al menos, durante lo que la había visto. Maldito Potter y sus estúpidos amigos que incluso la rechazaban en un momento como ese. Él era solitario y no necesitaba a nadie pero ella era joven. Ella necesitaba vivir, tener alegría en su vida. No una traición. No una guerra.

Retomó su concentración en los ensayos para evitar su rabia hacia Potter.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Severus alzó la cabeza ante la cercanía de su voz y encontró su presencia a su lado. Podía leer la preocupación en los ojos de la muchacha.

—Nada fuera de lo normal. Simplemente estoy considerando en desollar vivos a sus amigos y elaborar una poción con ellos.

Y entonces, la escuchó reír. Con un sonido agudo y dulce, que debería haber sido inapropiado en el lugar en el que estaban.

Pero no lo era.

* * *

 **AN: Hay varios pequeños detalles que se pueden relacionar para más adelante pero dejaré que los descubráis. Este es otro capítulo de los que les tengo especial cariño porque dan un curioso paso adelante. A pesar de sus enfados con las acciones pasadas se empieza a ver como se empiezan a "respetar" el uno al otro y se perdonan, o en el caso de Severus, se siente culpable…Bueno, dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Este capítulo es corto pero tiene muchas cositas dentro. Nos vemos la semana que viene y espero que hayáis disfrutado**.

 **A mi querido anon: Gracias por leer las dos versiones, eso me hace muy feliz y me inspira confianza. La verdad es que este fanfic lo hice primero en inglés y a pesar de que el castellano es mi lengua, me suena muy raro cuando lo traduzco xD. Eso sí, siempre intento ser lo más fiel posible pero a pesar de ello algunas "bromas se pierden" Y sobre libros…¡espero que algún día!**


	43. Cap 42: Cicatrices de Guerra en Clase

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 42: Cicatrices de Guerra en Clase**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Octubre, 1996**

El nuevo trio de oro no podía ser más estúpido. Pero encajaba. Aunque quizás, el nombre tendría que cambiarse al inepto trio intelectual. Una chica descerabrada, cuya única habilidad era mirar al chico Weasley, había sustituído al único miembro que había tenido cerebro. Era desagradable. Casi podía ver como la magia de esa chica creaba corazones en vez de maldiciones.

Pero parte de él estaba aliviado de que Granger no tuviera que lidiar con estos imbéciles, incluso si seguían siendo sus supuestos amigos.

De nuevo, la bruja practiba con Neville. Otro desastre en potencia pero al menos no saldría herida con sus hechizos. Aunque el chico no era tan incompetente en esta clase como lo era en pociones.

Se movió entre sus estudiantes, observando sus poses de batalla y sus supuestos hechizos. Aún no habían logrado realizarlos de forma no verbal y tenía más cosas que enseñarles. Sin tener en cuenta sí sabían realizarlos o no, pronto tendría que continuar con la materia. Necesitaba cubrir toda la magia oscura que los mortifagos usaban, sí quería que tuvieran una oportunidad de sobrevivir en las batallas futuras.

Porque Dumbledore no iba a estar aquí.

Sus ojos buscaron a cierto crio con cabellera rubia pero no lo encontró. Desde aquella confrontación con Draco, el muchacho había ignorado todas sus peticiones de hablar con él. Y ahora se encontraba caminando a ciegas. No tenía ni idea de cómo Draco iba a conseguir asesinar a Dumbledore.

Tendría que encontrar un momento para agarrar al chico y cruzar unas palabras con él. Pero era difícil encontrar el momento adecuado. Hogwarts estaba siempre lleno de vida y el único sitio seguro y silencioso eran sus propios dominios. Draco no era tan estúpido como para poner un pie cerca de ellos. El chico podría ser un cobarde pero era inteligente y astuto.

Volvió a observar a todos los estudiantes. Más de un mes y medio había pasado y aún estaban en el mismo nivel que cuando empezaron. ¿Porque no se concentraban? No merecían tener este tipo de entrenamiento si no se esforzaban en ello. Su ceño invadió su rostro al tiempo que la irritación crecía. Cruzó sus brazos y esperó. Esta sería la última clase que tendrían de hechizos no verbales, sin importar lo que sucediera. Por mucho que le disgustara, necesitaba continuar.

Un grito resonó en el aula y los movimientos de varita se detuvieron.

Miró alrededor para encontrar la fuente a la vez que desentrelazaba sus brazos lentamente.

Neville estaba de rodillas, cubriéndose el estómago.

¿Ella lo había conseguido? ¿Estaba recuperando su confianza?

Sus ojos se movieron del estudiante dolorido hacia ella. La mano que portaba su varita estaba temblando. La bruja agarró su muñeca con la mano libre para mantenerla quieta. La escuchó susurrar pero no pudo descifrar lo que había dicho.

La joven lo había logrado, pero no parecía estar tan orgullosa como debería. Más bien, parecía estar asustada de sus acciones.

Se acercó al par de estudiantes y miró a Neville durante unos segundos. Después de comprobar que no estaba bajo ningún peligro ignoró al chico y sus ojos fueron directos hacia ella. La bruja no se había percatado de su presencia y su rostro estaba tornándose cada vez más pálido.

—Señorita Granger, tras un mes y medio lo ha conseguido. Esperaba que dominara esta habilidad en el primer día, pero al parecer usted también puede encontrar cosas difíciles. —finalmente, la muchacha parpadeó pero su rostro se mantuvo en el mismo estado cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia él.

—Todos vosotros vais a escribir un ensayo sobre el siguiente capítulo del libro. En la próxima clase comenzaremos con las maldiciones imperdonables. Pueden irse.

Algunos de sus estudiantes salieron corriendo como si su clase fuera una plaga, otros escribieron el trabajo impuesto antes de irse. Pero ella no se movió.

—Despierte Granger. —dijo mientras se percataba de como el trio estaba intentando ayudar a Neville a levantarse.

Ella cerró los labios y empezó a respirar profundamente.

—E-estoy bien.

No era idiota. La bruja no estaba para nada bien. Había visto a demasiadas personas torturadas como para saber reconocer un espíritu roto cuando lo tenía delante.

—No lo está. —ella bajó su rostro y mordió su labio. —Recoja sus cosas e intenté relajarse durante el resto del día. —ella siguió su petición pero él la siguió con los ojos. Mientras ella cogía sus pertenencias, él dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento a Neville y al resto de sus amigos.

Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de caminar hacia ellos. Los ojos ajenos del grupo se percataron de las intenciones de la muchacha, pero ella continuó adelante hasta que casi estuvo al lado de ellos. Era una Gryffindor valiente.

—Lo siento, Neville. —ella intentó sonreír mientras miraba solo al chico. Él movió la mano con indiferencia.

—Oye ha sido culpa mía. Ya sabes que no soy bueno bloqueando hechizos. —incluso si el chico era un desastre, al menos tenía algo de sentido común. Quizás, a partir de ahora debería intentar intimidar menos al chico. —Es algo en lo que tengo que trabajar todavía ¿verdad?

Severus levantó una ceja ante aquella respuesta, pero entonces se percató en como el agarre de Potter se hizo más fuerte en el brazo de Neville.

—Deberías estar arrepentida. Tienes las hormonas locas. —dijo Weasley.

—Eh, no dig- Neville intentó interrumpir pero Weasley continuó.

—Ya no se puede confiar en ti, Hermione.

¿Había escuchado correctamente?

—Tienes razón…—el débil susurro de la muchacha alimentó su ira.

¿Cómo se atrevían? Ella era la única bruja en la que se podía confiar y ese idiota la había hecho sentir miserable con una mentira.

—Al parecer se han olvidado de que estoy aquí. En esta clase es de esperar que salgan heridos en los duelos. —avanzó hacia ellos como si los estuviera acechando. La señorita Brown se agazapó al lado de Weasley, Neville parecía que iba a desmayarse y Potter solo miraba. —Weasley, es usted un idiota.

—¿Qué? No puede insultarme así como si fue-

—Castigado con el señor Filch por ser un niñato ignorante. Y por supuesto, el señor Potter lo acompañará. Ya que son los mejores amigos del mundo, querrán compartir el castigo. —los ojos verdes del chico se volvieron asesinos. —Fuera de mi clase. —Neville y Brown casi salieron corriendo. Weasley los siguió. Potter le lanzó una Mirada de odio antes de seguirlos. No debería haber heredado los ojos de Lily. Le recordaba a su rechazo. Y ahora Granger tenía que ver eso en el mismo tipo de ojos.

—No tiene que imponerles castigos por mí pero parece que tengo que darle las gracias de nuevo, profesor. Por sacarme de mi…—la bruja no termino sus palabras.

Severus dejó caer sus brazos. Siempre agradecida y siempre valiente.

—Simplemente estaba corrigiendo al señor Weasley. —respondió con una sonrisa pretenciosa, a la vez que se percató de la mirada divertida de la bruja que estaba sobre él.

Esa era una forma curiosa de mirarle.

—Y arrastrar a Harry con él, por supuesto. —no parecía molesta pero sí intrigada.

—Me preguntó si sentía cosas. Siento alegría haciendo la vida de Potter más difícil, señorita Granger. Como aliada, tengo la responsabilidad de defenderla ¿No es así?

No podía dejar que rompieran la confianza que ella estaba retomando con él. Nadie tenía el derecho a decir que no se podía confiar en ella.

—No lo sé, señor, pero usted también me dijo que tengo que trabajar para ganar ese perdón. —los ojos y la voz de la bruja recuperaron la terca fiereza. —Y no voy a fallarle, señor. Este es mi problema y lo resolveré por mí misma.

La joven se había tomado su consejo a pecho y no pudo hacer otra cosa que respetarla aún más. Pero viendo los eventos que habían acontecido hoy, algo distinto vino a su mente.

—A veces, señorita Granger, no se puede obtener el perdón sin importar lo que hace. Quiero que lo recuerde por si acaso.

—Lo hare. Solo por si acaso.

Bajó la mirada hasta la mano de la muchacha.

—Ha logrado realizar un hechizo no verbal pero su mano todavía tiembla. —en cuanto ella escuchó sus palabras, comenzó a respirar hondo y sus ojos lo evitaron. —No se avergüence, señorita Granger. Estoy seguro de que su duda es normal después de lo que sea que haya experimentado.

Tendría que continuar ayudándola a superar esto hasta que ella pudiera sujetar la varita de nuevo con normalidad. Sí ella no conquistaba su miedo, lo más probable sería que acabase muerta.

* * *

 **AN: Problemas y más problemas. Son un par de cabezones y ¿están apareciendo instintos protectores? Al menos se están empezando a conocer el uno a l otro en más cosas de las que parecen saber. Espero que os guste y me digáis lo que pensáis en los comentarios.**

 **PD: Tendría que decir que los amigos de Hermione se están comportando como niñatos malcriados pero son adolescentes y es algo cque sucede. (En ocasiones y no todos) Además…Harry aún está lidiando con sus cosas, sin percatarse del resto del mundo.**


	44. Capítulo 43: Como un Guerrero

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 43: Como un Guerrero**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Octubre, 1996**

Sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de profesores, sus ojos se centraron en la figura del director. Escuchaba a medias lo que sus compañeros estaban comentando. No le importaba si un estudiante transformaba mejor a una rana.

Si se prestaba atención se podía ver que el anciano estaba pálido, e incluso podrían percatarse del temblor que en ocasiones aparecía en el brazo.

Había intentado romper la maldición con algunas pociones experimentales, pero todas habían sido inútiles. Sería más fácil si el director colaborase con él. Necesitaba comprobar los síntomas del hombre para ajustar la dosis de la poción que le quitase el dolor, y una muestra de la sangre del anciano también sería útil.

Cada vez que un temblor aparecía, los ojos del director se entrecerraban. Era un milagro que nadie se percatase de cómo se estaba deteriorando, de cómo estaba perdiendo la vida poco a poco. Dumbledore moriría antes de que pudiera matarlo sí no encontraba una forma de ralentizar la maldición. Se sentía como si fuera un completo fracaso. No quería matarlo a pesar de que el anciano lo había manipulado durante casi toda su vida.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando los ojos azules se centraron en él.

—Severus. —la conversación a su alrededor se detuvo. —¿Hay algo que quieras añadir? Parece que vas a estrangular a alguien.

Él hombre sabía perfectamente el porqué de su enfado.

—¿En que difiere eso de mi expresión normal? —bromeó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Todos los ojos de la habitación se ensancharon, pero los ignoró completamente. —No. No tengo nada que añadir.

El anciano asintió y Severus cruzó sus brazos.

—Entonces debo felicitaros a ti y a Minerva. He oído que la señorita Granger ha sido la primera en realizar un hechizo no verbal en tu clase. Supongo que esto significa que se está recuperando.

Quería decirle que no estaba del todo en lo cierto. El director era muy seguro pero no había visto la mano de la muchacha temblando.

Ser incapaz de realizar magia era una vergüenza.

—Después de ella, otros también lo lograron pero desafortunadamente, no con la misma habilidad. —respondió con un tono frío.

—Estupendo. No esperaba menos de ti, Severus. Con Tom aumentando su poder necesitamos preparar los niños.

Severus mantuvo su rostro neutral pero por dentro estaba lleno de incredulidad. Albus nunca había tocado el tema del Señor Tenebroso en las reuniones de profesores.

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación hasta que McGonagall se movió en la silla. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella. La anciana parecía estar preocupada.

—Albus ¿Crees que es posible que nos ataquen? —preguntó finalmente la mujer.

—Es posible. Tenemos Aurores alrededor pero no serán suficientes sí decide atacar con todas sus fuerzas. —el director puso ambas manos encima de la mesa y su cuerpo se inclinó hacia ellos. —No podemos negarlo. Ahora, este es el lugar más seguro y tenemos que estar preparados para esa posibilidad. —a pesar de la seriedad de la conversación esbozó una sonrisa amable. —¿Puedo contar con todos vosotros? —la afirmación silenciosa de todos fue la única respuesta. —Entonces hemos terminado. Sois libres de volver a vuestras clases. Severus sé que quieres hablar conmigo así que quédate un momento.

Sus labios se volvieron una fina línea cuando escuchó las últimas palabras. ¿Finalmente el anciano estaba teniendo algo de sentido común en su cerebro respecto a su bienestar?

Cuando todos se marcharon, Dumbledore se dejó caer en la silla y se encogió con torpeza.

Severus se movió al lado de Dumbledore. El anciano cerró los ojos y le ofreció el brazo. Severus agarró la muñeca del hombre con cuidado, tocándole lo más suave que podía con la punta de sus dedos.

Remangó la túnica del anciano y dio una bocanada de aire ahogada. La oscuridad lo cubría hasta el hombro.

—Señor, necesito ralentizar esto o solo vivirá durante cinco meses más.

Pudo ver como el anciano esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Señor?

—¿Le duele? —Severus se mantuvo centrado en el tema.

—Empieza a hacerlo. Lo suficiente como para no estar seguro de si puedo vivir tanto como prevés.

—¿Tiene algún otro síntoma aparte del dolor y los temblores?

—Por ahora no. ¿Asumo que necesitas mi sangre?

—Sería lo más inteligente si quiere que intente detener esto. La poción que use estaba designada para la maldición de Granger, así que era de esperar que no durase. —soltó la mano del director.

Retiró su capa, cogió un vial vacío de uno de sus bolsillos y lo destapó. Con su otra mano tomó su varita y apuntó a la mano negra de Dumbledore. Una pequeña incisión apareció y la sangre cayó dentro del vial hasta que estuvo lleno. Agitó su varita y curó la herida.

—Por ahora, esto será suficiente para buscar algo que ralentice la maldición. —murmuró para sí mismo, sin estar satisfecho con la situación. —Después puedo intentar detenerla.

—No, Severus. No voy a dejar que hagas tal cosa. Solo te pondrá más en peligro.

Severus gruñó ante la respuesta calmada y lo miró con furia.

—Es usted un majadero. Podemos detenerlos. Curarle y detener a Draco. —Severus golpeó la mesa, provocando que vibrara por unos segundos.

—Ni si quiera puedes hablar con el chico, Severus, y seamos realistas, hiciste un juramente inquebrantable. Soy viejo y desechable. Harry es el único que tiene que sobrevivir y tú eres la clave para ello. Tienes la información que lo ayudará y que lo salvará de numerosos ataques que acontezcan. —el hombre sonrió cuando notó como su puño temblaba. —Te necesita a ti, no a un viejo e ingenuo mago cuya vida y magia está desapareciendo. Esto es una maldición del Señor Tenebroso, Severus. No importa lo que hagas, no voy a sobrevivir. Necesitas aceptar ese hecho.

El estúpido anciano tenía razón. Él era el único que podía ofrecer ayuda al chico desde las sombras. Engañar al Señor Tenebroso y ayudar a Potter y a sus amigos a esquivar sus trampas. Al menos, la mayoría de ellas. Odiaba cuando todas sus manipulaciones cobraban sentido.

—Empezaré a trabajar en reducir el dolor y en ralentizar la maldición. A pesar de lo que piense, aún es útil. Mantiene a raya al Señor Tenebroso.

—Ya no, mi querido chico. Quiere matarme, así que creo que ese miedo hacia mí y a este lugar han desaparecido. Todos debemos hacer nuestro cometido y mi tiempo en esta guerra está llegando a su fin. Esta vez, tú serás el héroe, Severus.

Esquivando los ojos del anciano se alejó de él y se marchó de la sala. No podía soportar su presencia incluso cuando admiraba su determinación.

Dumbledore quería caer como un guerrero y no como un mago senil e inútil, que era tan estúpido como para dejarse maldecir por una tentación. Sabía lo terco que era ese hombre, y por ello haría lo que le pedía, porque entendía ese sentido del honor.

Él también querría morir como un guerrero.

* * *

 **AN: Como se puede apreciar Severus está mostrando su "ira" de una forma fría con Dumbledore por manipularlo, pero a veces, incluso muestra su humanidad. Es un humano derrotado con sus deseos. Espero que hayáis estos pequeños capítulos. Ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.  
**


	45. Capítulo 44: Cercanía en la Nieve

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 44: Cercanía en la Nieve.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1996**

Una capa de nieve cubría todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y era la visión más tranquilizadora que había visto hacía tiempo.

Respiró hondo, saboreando una de las primeras semanas de Noviembre. Los primeros débiles rayos del sol, lo cegaron por un segundo mientras este ascendía. Levantó su mano para protegerse los ojos de la luz y dio un paso adelante, sintiendo y escuchando el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies.

Volvió a tomar aire y se ajustó la capa antes de continuar su silenciosa caminata, disfrutando el silencio y el breve momento en el que podía relajarse mientras caminaba por los dominios de Hogwarts. Quería tomarse el tiempo necesario para disfrutarlo, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía un objetivo que completar antes de que los estudiantes se percataran de la nieve y el daño potencial que podían provocar con la fría sustancia.

Cuando alcanzó la línea de árboles que señalaban la entrada al bosque prohibido comenzó a estudiar las raíces, quitando algo de nieve con sus manos desnudas mientras comprobaba cada raíz, sin importarle si su piel ardía por el frío extremo. El director era afortunado de que las hierbas que estaba buscando no crecían en invierno, pero aun así, podían encontrarse. Y comprarlas sería problemático.

Las hierbas estaban en un lugar común pero eran difíciles de encontrar. Afortunadamente, la magia del bosque proveía de muchas raíces para comprobar. Raíces plagadas con la orina de unicornio, algo esencial para que este tipo de plantas crecieran. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que adentrarse demasiado en el bosque. Los centauros todavía estaban furiosos por los acontecimientos del curso anterior y no quería lidiar con ellos.

Visualizó otra raíz, y tras descubrirla se percató de que se levantaba de la tierra. Una Buena señal. Se agachó y quitó más nieve para comprobar si había rastros de la planta.

Frunció el ceño cuando no vio ninguna. Tendría mucha suerte si las encontrara en el primer intento.

Puso su mano en el tronco y se levantó del suelo en dirección al siguiente árbol, repitiendo el proceso.

Otro fracaso.

Severus dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Sí esto no fuera importante habría usado está búsqueda como castigo pero no se fiaba de que sus alumnos cogieran la planta correctamente. El tirón debía de ser preciso.

Sintió una cálida presión contra su pierna. Abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó, reaccionando bajo el instinto ante un posible ataque. Con la varita en la mano, apuntando hacia su lado.

Pero sus labios se abrieron tan pronto como escuchó el maullido de saludo. Miró a sus pies y vio a una bola de pelo color canela acariciándole con el hocico. En el nombre de Merlín ¿de dónde había salido el gato? Normalmente los gatos de los estudiantes no deambulaban tan lejos del colegio. Serían estúpidos si lo hicieran ya que se suponía que podían percatarse del peligro de esta área.

El gato lo miró con desafiantes ojos amarillos. Una sonrisa pretenciosa cruzó su rostro. No, este gato no era estúpido. Sabía exactamente dónde se encontraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, bola de pelo? ¿Tu dueño no te ha dicho que este sitio es peligroso?

La cola lo golpeó en su rodilla y estaba seguro de que había sido a propósito. Intentó no reírse ante tal reacción. Era demasiado terco, demasiado inteligente. Ese gato le recordaba a-

—¡Crookshanks! —las orejas del gato se movieron hacia la fuente de sonido pero no se movió hacia la voz.

Así que…No se había equivocado.

—Profesor, —cuando llegó a estar en frente de él, la joven mujer lo saludo con la respiración agitada. —Lo siento. Crookshanks deja de molestarlo.

El gato maulló y saltó a sus hombros como si lo hiciera todos los días.

—¿Asumo que este felino es posesión suya?

Ella sonrió de forma avergonzada.

—Normalmente no se comporta así con la gente y tampoco tiende a desobedecerme.

—Supongo que tiene que tener una buena razón. —dijo mientras se estiró, alcanzando su estatura normal. —Para ser un gato parece ser bastante inteligente. Pero considerando quien es su dueña, no me sorprende.

—Eso tiene explicación. Crookshanks es mitad Kneazle. —ella ladeó el rostro, mirando al gato que ahora estaba escuchando su conversación. —Le gustas.

—Eso parece. —dijo Snape.

—Eso significa que definitivamente es usted una persona en la que se puede confiar, señor.

Alzó la ceja.

—Pensaba que ya lo era pero supongo que debería sentirme honrado de tener una confirmación de otro ser vivo.

El gato maulló en su oreja y comenzó a ronronear. Por Merlín, si otro estudiante viniera ahora, su reputación se echaría a perder.

Ella asintió.

Por muy satisfecho que estuviera con estos intercambios fuera de sus sesiones, tenía que volver al trabajo. Levantó al gato de sus hombros y se lo tendió a la bruja. Cuando el gato estuvo entre los brazos de ella empezó a ronronear y cerró los ojos contra las ropas.

Ella continuaba mirándolo con ojos curiosos y con una sombra de una sonrisa. Cuando empezó a encontrarse incómodo, caminó hacia el siguiente árbol. Ella lo siguió.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Se percató de como la bruja había acabado con la formalidad y había ido directa a preguntarle. No le importó que lo hiciera. No lo sentía como si fuera un ataque a su posición o a su autoridad. Sin darse la vuelta para mirarla, se agachó y quitó la nieve con movimientos lentos.

—Estoy buscando una planta específica que crece por esta área. Sería útil para una poción contra las maldiciones oscuras en la que estoy trabajando.

—Pensaba que solo ciertos tipos de hongos y setas podían crecer ahora. —dijo ella mientras se agachaba a su lado y con el gato asegurado entre sus brazos.

—Se llama Cypripedium Calceolus. —explicó antes de mover su otra mano hacia otra raíz cubierta.

La joven dio una bocanada de aire y sus ojos se llenaron de entusiasmo. Por su reacción sabía que ella había escuchado antes sobre la planta.

—¿Las zapatillas de la dama? —susurró ella cuando se acercó más a él, casi apoyando su bota en su oscura capa. —¿Las zapatillas amarillas de la dama? ¿Se pueden encontrar aquí? ¿En este bosque?

Severus casi sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—Tenemos unicornios y con ellos, sus beneficios, señorita Granger. Todo es posible. Por supuesto, en invierno no estarán verdes ni en flor. —retiró más nieve y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Alcanzó la tierra con sus dedos y tiró de la raíz en un ángulo perfecto en vez de cortarla. Ella se inclinó hacia él, acercándose más sin estremecerse. La joven no lo temía para nada. Él mantuvo su mirada en la planta.

—Eso es…—solo era una raíz, no algo precioso, pero ella la miraba como si estuviera completamente florecida.

—Sprout solía enseñar como cortarlas pero al ser raras ya no lo hace. Solo un maestro sabe cómo cortarla o en mi caso, tirar de la planta. Para esta poción solo necesitaré una pequeña porción de la raíz, así que intentaré cultivarla o se la daré a Spout para sus investigaciones de cultivos.

Ella estudió la pequeña planta.

—¿Tendrá suficiente con solo una porción de esto?

—Si no cometo un error. Incluso siendo pequeña es lo suficientemente potente.

Iba a retirar su mano pero ella agarró su muñeca. Un sentimiento inquietante cruzó su columna vertebral. Incluso, casi había pegado un brinco, sorprendido ante el gesto. Frunció el ceño pero ella no se percató. En vez de eso, la bruja se centró en sus manos.

—Sus manos están muy rojas. La próxima vez tendría que llevar guantes.

—Sería complicado coger hierbas con ellos. —respondió de forma calmada.

Ella soltó su mano.

—Podría conseguir unos más finos y usarlos para quitar la nieve.

Severus se levató, sintiendo sus rodillas protestando durante un segundo.

—No se preocupe por tales trivialidades. Estoy acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas.

La bruja asintió antes de levantarse también de su posición. Durante un segundo silencioso, solo se miraron el uno al otro hasta que el gato comenzó a ronronear. Los ojos amarillos se centraron en él. Daba la sensación de que el gato lo estaba estudiando, intentando descifrar sí era realmente, una persona en la que se pudiera confiar. Resultaba incómodo ser juzgado por un animal.

—Entonces, debo retirarme, señorita Granger. —pasó por delante de ella y caminó hacia el castillo.

—¡Ah! Profesor, espere. Solo un momento. —la escuchó llamarlo y sus pies se detuvieron. En un segundo la bruja estaba delante de él. —Me preguntaba si podríamos tener otra sesión este sábado. No voy a ir a Hogsmeade porque…Bueno, he pensado que podría hacer algo productivo. Sé que puedo hacer lo básico pero todavía tengo que pulir la técnica.

La duda de la joven salió a la luz.

Él arqueó la ceja.

Esto era inesperado. El que buscará aprender en su tiempo libre no era extraño, pero aprender con él, lo era. Era normal que ella no quisiera ir al pueblo si sus amigos aún se negaban a hablar con ella, pero podía hacer cosas por sí misma.

Se percató de que quería verla. De que quería su compañía en un silencioso sábado.

—No tengo ninguna objeción. Venga a cualquier hora de la mañana. Estaré corrigiendo trabajos.

* * *

 **AN: Crookshanks, Crookshanks…Que listo eres.** **Amistades creciendo y Severus no lo ve con malos ojos… Mmm. Este capítulo tiene un dibujo que lo acompaña. Está ya colgado en mi DeviantArt. Dejadme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y espero que os haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos el 6 de Diciembre!**


	46. Capítulo 45: La Llamada de la Realidad

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 45: La Llamada de la Realidad**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1996**

Puntuó el pergamino con crueldad, casi rasgando el papel con sus correcciones. Leyó cada ensayo sin detenerse a mirar quién era el dueño del trabajo. No le importaba. Solo quería que esos estudiantes aprendieran incluso si tenía que apuntar cada coma que ponían mal. No pensaba que estarían a un nivel tan bajo, pero los ensayos de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran peor que los de su antigua clase de pociones. Al menos ahora, los estudiantes de Defensa no tendrían que recurrir a tirar un libro teórico a la cara de un mortífago. Aunque si no aprendían a realizar los hechizos más rápidamente y con mejor puntería, quizás sería una mejor opción que la magia.

Respiró hondo y continuó con el siguiente ensayo, torturando el papel con las marcas rojas. La pluma no se detuvo incluso cuando escuchó un suave golpe en la puerta.

—Entre.

Escuchó un tenue chasquido y la puerta se abrió. Granger entró dentro, con una apariencia más feliz de lo que había esperado. Parecía que contra más duras fueran las sesiones, más alegre estaba. Había estado usando más poder en el hechizo, retando los delgados muros mentales de la muchacha. Por ahora, ella había logrado mantenerlos por unos minutos pero aún necesitaba que estuvieran más estables y fueran más longevos. Los secretos de ambos dependían de ello.

—Buenos días, profesor ¿Es una buena hora?

Severus terminó la frase y dejó la pluma marrón a un lado del fajo de pergaminos.

—Veo que al final aún está usando mi pluma. —su alegría ante aquel hecho tan simple era extraño.

—Es una buena pluma.

Ella no respondió y caminó hacia delante. Dejó sus pertenencias en la silla de en frente de su mesa como siempre hacía, y se dirigió hacia la silla con consistencia de almohada.

Severus, tras tomar su varita con dos dedos, se levantó y rodeo la mesa hasta que estuvo en frente de ella. Los brazos de la bruja estaban apoyados en los reposabrazos y sus hombros relajados. No parecía ni lo más mínimo que temiera su hechizo.

—Parece que hoy está segura de sí misma, señorita Granger.

—Lo estoy, señor. Quizás pueda usar esta habilidad a la perfección en un mes o dos.

Un resoplido de incredulidad fue su primera respuesta, pero la actitud relajada de la joven no se desvaneció.

—No importa lo buena que sea, no lo hará. Quizás pueda lograrlo en cuatro meses como mínimo.

—¿Quiere apostarse algo? —ella preguntó con un tono juguetón.

Sus cejas se alzaron por la sorpresa.

—Eso sería completamente inapropiado, señorita Granger.

Como respuesta, ella río con suavidad.

—De acuerdo, señor, pero podría ser divertido. —sus ojos la ordenaron no continuar con esa conversación, pero el júbilo no desapareció de los de la bruja. —¿Cuánto le costó dominar la Oclumancia?

—Algo menos de ocho meses pero pensaba que quería practicar hoy y no perder tiempo hablando conmigo.

—Hablar con usted no es una pérdida de tiempo, profesor.

—Ahora despeje su mente, señorita Granger. No hable más. —apuntó su varita hacia ella.

Ella asintió a modo de respuesta y movió sus piernas, buscando una posición cómoda. Y entonces, lanzó el hechizo sin previo aviso y con fuerza.

Los muros de la joven esperaban su intrusión, altos y fuertes, atrapándolo en la oscuridad. Era el momento para comprobar cuanto tiempo podría resistir un ataque con todo su poder. La bruja había logrado formar una protección potente pero no era lo suficiente. Él era bueno con la Legeremancia pero el Señor Tenebroso lo era aún más. Sí ella no podía resistirse a él, no sería capaz de enfrentarse al mago Tenebroso.

Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y encontró que sus muros podían soportar el asalto.

Una pequeña grieta apareció en uno de los lados y empujó a través de ella. Una fuente de luz iluminó el oscuro confinamiento. Este era el final.

La oscuridad desapareció a la vez que la barrera se desintegró, desmoronándose pieza a pieza, y desapareciendo antes de tocar la ilusión del suelo en el que estaba. Como un puzle, empezó a percibir la imagen de las memorias de la joven hasta que se vio en frente de ella.

Casi pudo sentir su propia culpa entre la masa de sentimientos de vergüenza y miedo que provenían de ella. Nunca había visto este recuerdo antes pero sabía lo que era. Tragó con dificultad, anticipando lo que estaba por venir.

Un aullido perforó el recuerdo y su ilusión se giró, conmocionado por lo que él mismo había recordado en este momento. Su propia batalla con este hombre lobo cuando solo había sido un niño. Pero no se detuvo a rememorar en esos recuerdos y se centró en ella.

Estaba usando su propio cuerpo para proteger a los críos y se percató de que la mano de la muchacha se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de su ilusión. Un movimiento que no recordaba haber sentido. Un sentimiento de seguridad alcanzó su cerebro y estudio a la muchacha con curiosidad.

Era sorprendente el respeto que la joven bruja tenía hacia él si consideraba la manera en la que la había tratado durante ese año.

El hombre lobo lo golpeó y los ojos falsos se contrajeron de dolor mientras se veía a sí mismo caer al suelo con ella. El cuerpo de la muchacha tembló por un momento y el miedo lo acarició. Y en ese momento, la visión cambió.

La bruja estaba corriendo de la misma forma en la que había presenciado con Lupin, sin apenas aliento, pero ahora se encontraba en un oscuro pasillo.

Un fuerte golpe alcanzó sus oídos y miró a uno de los lados. El chico Weasley se había desmayado en frente de ella. Su cuerpo se tensó a modo de respuesta y casi sacó su varita. Ella se agachó y arrastró el cuerpo de su supuesto amigo bajo la mesa. Una risa rompió el silencio.

Su aventura en el ministerio. Y él había dado su palabra de no mirar. Este era el mayor secreto de la bruja. La tentación de saber era tan enfermiza como el miedo irracional que estaba percibiendo. No podía comprender como la joven era capaz de poder moverse. Ni como una simple estudiante se las había arreglado para batirse en duelo con un mortífago.

Cerrando sus ojos para evadir las emociones ajenas y el pánico, murmuró y canceló el hechizo. Cumpliría su palabra y respetaría esta alianza como ella había hecho anteriormente.

Sea lo que fuera lo que había pasado en el ministerio, aún la estaba afectando. Ni siquiera había puesto resistencia. La miró. La joven estaba temblando, sudando y sus ojos marrones estaban perdidos en el infinito.

Tendría que haber roto la conexión antes. Estiró su brazo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Un extraño intento para consolarla.

—Mis disculpas. Pensaba que podría expulsarme. —murmuró cuando la vio pestañear. —Tampoco estaba seguro de donde estaba al principio.

Ella fijo sus ojos marrones con los suyos.

—Gracias por detenerse. —ella bajó la mirada y agarró los brazos de la silla tan fuerte como pudo. —No podía hacerlo…

—Solo necesita practicar más, señorita Granger. Ese recuerdo es una experiencia que no controla incluso en un estado consciente, por eso no debe sentirse mal por ser incapaz de hacerlo en su mente.

—Pero lo estoy intentando y… ¡Y todavía tiemblo cuando intento realizar un hechizo ofensivo!

Pudo sentir la frustración de la joven sin tener que entrar en su mente. Una bruja que no podía usar su magia de la forma en que ella deseaba, siempre era algo negativo.

Severus se sentó en la silla al lado de ella. Era su aliada pero, ¿sería él la opción correcta para guiarla ante este problema? Dumbledore estaba más cualificado para este tipo de cosas, pero el anciano había decidido dejarla resolver el problema por sí misma. Pero en ocasiones, uno no podía hacerlo solo, y no quería que la joven se paralizara en un campo de batalla.

—Quizás debería hablar del asunto para poder lidiar con ello. —dijo el finalmente, ofreciendo una solución.

—¿Con quién? —reprochó ella con enfado. —No puedo hablar con esos dos idiotas porque no quieren y el problema que tengo es con ellos. No puedo hacerlo con usted… —ella cerró los ojos por un momento, calmando la ira. Él se lo permitió. —No puedo hablar de ello…no puedo arriesgarme…Yo solo…

—Me pide que confíe en usted, pero usted no confía en mí, señorita Granger.

—Confío en usted, profesor, pero necesito tiempo. Necesito saber cómo lidiar con ello.

—Hay una posibilidad de que no lo sepa hasta que lo haga. —se levantó y caminó hacia uno de sus armarios.

Rebuscó entre ellos, percatándose de como el despacho se había vuelto silencioso. Probablemente la joven estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho. Cuando encontró lo que estaba buscando, lo cogió y cerró el armario antes de volver hasta ella. Le ofreció una toalla blanca y ella la aceptó.

—Es solo que no quiero perder esta alianza por mis acciones.

Casi no pudo escuchar la suave voz de la muchacha pero su expresión neutral se derritió.

¿Perder la alianza? Guardó esa información en su mente para añadirlo a los eventos que habían sucedido en el ministerio. Lo poco que sabía era que solo habían perdido a ese perro inútil.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse por eso, señorita Granger. Fui yo quien la ofreció sabiendo que tenía problemas relacionados con ese incidente. —tomó aire. —Pero le pido algo. Cuando esté preparada para lidiar con ello hable conmigo o tendré que interferir. Necesito que sobreviva.

—Yo…Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias profesor. —dijo ella con una voz apagada por la toalla que cubría media parte de su rostro.

Severus asintió.

—Adecéntese, Granger. Iremos ahora a comer. Es casi la hora. —su orden no era cerrada, dejándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo si ella lo deseaba.

No lo hizo. Tras arreglarse con la toalla y algo de magia, ella fue hasta su lado con la bolsa en el hombro.

—Entonces adelante.

Él fue hacia la puerta, sabiendo que ella lo seguiría. Abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar primero, claramente sorprendiéndola con el gesto caballeroso.

Su caminata a través de los pasillos consistió de un cómodo silencio. Los estudiantes no habían vuelto de su excursión, así que todo estaba tranquilo y sin ruidos. Granger no era ruidosa y estaba agradecido de que también compartieran ese rasgo. Ni si quiera lo era cuando estaba alrededor de Potter. Los fragmentos que había visto en su mente apuntaban a ello. Ella era la voz de la razón en ese grupo. O al menos, lo era cuando era parte de ellos.

Ella caminaba a su lado, y muy de vez en cuando los cabellos rizados rozaban con sus ropas. Era una cabeza y un cuarto más baja que él, pero aun así, ella se las arreglaba para seguir sus pasos.

El sonido de unos pasos rápidos detuvo los suyos.

Apretó sus labios y esperó a que el estudiante saliera a la luz. Ella dio un paso atrás, un signo de que le iba a dejar hacer su trabajo. De que ella lo reconocía, lo entendía, y que respetaba su autoridad como profesor.

Una mujer anciana con vestido de enfermera y un mandil apareció, rompiendo sus expectativas. La vio tomar aire en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

—¡Severus! Gracias a Merlín que estás ahí. Por favor ven rápido, necesitamos tu ayuda. —gritó la mujer.

Le ofreció una corta mirada a Granger; la preocupación se podía leer en su rostro.

—Entonces, lo veré la semana que viene…—escuchó susurrar a la joven.

—Señorita Granger venga usted también. ¡Podría saber algo! —dijo Pomfrey mientras venía hacia ellos, con el aspecto de que iba a arrastrarlos de las orejas si no la seguían pronto.

Si la anciana no lo hubiera dicho, él habría sugerido que los acompañara. Severus asintió y continuaron su camino, esta vez de una forma más rápida mientras seguían a la enfermera hacia su ala del castillo.

—¿Que ha sucedido? —preguntó él mientras atravesaban los pasillos solitarios.

—Han maldecido a Katie Bell en Hogsmeade. —la anciana estaba jadeando pero no dejó de caminar en ningún momento. Después de todo, era una devota de su trabajo y de sus pacientes.

Escuchó una pequeña respiración ahogada a su espalda. Sin duda, Granger estaba pensando en miles de preguntas dentro de su mente. Y seguramente él tendría que responder todas las que ella no pudiera averiguar por sí misma.

—¿Cómo ha sido? —preguntó él.

—Su amiga dijo que había sido con un collar. Potter lo ha traído y espero que puedas examinarlo y ayudar a Katie. He logrado estabilizarla por ahora, pero está inconsciente. No se la extensión de la maldición o su naturaleza.

—¿Potter?

Sintió un leve tirón en su capa y no se atrevió a mirar hacia la joven mujer que los seguía. No estaba seguro de si estaba intentando decir algo o lo estaba apoyando.

—Puedes preguntarles tú mismo. Están en la enfermería. —respondió Pomfrey al tiempo que abría las puertas, dejando ver una preocupada y enfadada Minerva que observaba a los tres estudiantes que estaban con ella.

La profesora de Transformaciones miró hacia ellos tan pronto como se acercaron y alzó una ceja, pero continuó con su interrogatorio hacia los chicos.

Severus pasó por delante de ellos y se detuvo en la pequeña cama en la que estaba la señorita Bell. Cuando se detuvo al lado de la cama se percató de que Granger se había quedado en la puerta. Probablemente sin saber a donde debería ir.

—Venga conmigo, señorita Granger.

Escuchó los pasos venir hacia él. La miró cuando estuvo a su lado y luego dirigió su vista a Katie, indicándole sin palabras que observara.

Golpeo suavemente a Katie con la varita, buscando el rastro de la maldición que ya había sentido a su lado, confirmando así, que ese collar estaba tan maldito como la muchacha.

Todo el cuerpo de Katie brilló. Un camino rojo estaba enredado desde su cuello hasta su cerebro, indicando lo que había sido afectado primero. Esta maldición estaba creada para matar, y el cerebro de la chica estaba derritiéndose de forma silenciosa.

—¡Necesita ir a San Mungo, ahora! —gritó mientras comenzaba a atar la maldición, realizando sus propios hechizos para ello. Miró a Pomfrey. —Dale estimulantes para impedir que esa cosa se coma su cerebro.

Al instante, la mujer comenzó a hacer su trabajo y Hermione se apartó.

—Iré con ella ahora mismo. —dijo Pomfrey mientras hizo aparecer una camilla flotante. —No podemos hacer más. Necesita un especialista para quitar esa maldición de su cerebro sin dañarla más todavía. Sé que podrías intentarlo, Severus, pero no quiero arriesgarme.

Él inclinó su rostro, aceptando su juicio.

—Y yo no me aventuraría a intentarlo. No soy un curandero.

Todos miraron como la vieja enfermera caminaba hacia la chimenea con la señorita Bell, y entonces, ambas desaparecieron.

La sala estaba en completa tensión. Severus se dió la vuelta e hizo levitar el collar en frente de él. Necesitaba centrarse en algo más que la desesperación que impregnaba el ambiente.

—¿Estará bien? —sus ojos se ensancharon cuando escuchó la voz de Granger, seguida de unos gruñidos de sorpresa, pero no dejó de mirar el objeto.

—No lo sé, señorita Granger. Dependerá de las habilidades de los neuro-curanderos. Reparar mentes siempre es arriesgado. —respondió, volviendo a su voz neutral. No iba a dejar que Potter viera alguna de sus emociones, incluso cuando había respondido a Hermione Granger sin rastro de burla.

—¿Alguno de vosotros tiene algo más que añadir? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Solo que fue Malfoy quién lo hizo. —su mano se congeló cuando escuchó la arrogante respuesta de Potter.

Bajó el collar y se giró, fulminando al chico con la mirada. La acusación era probablemente cierta, pero el maldito idiota no necesitaba ir a investigar. Terminaría siendo otra aventura que probablemente lo arrastraría justo a los brazos del Señor Tenebroso. Sí podía incriminar a Draco podrían detenerlo de forma legal y Dumbledore estaría a salvo. Al menos, hasta que muriera por la maldición que se había infligido a sí mismo.

—¿Y tiene alguna prueba de tal acusación? —preguntó.

—No, simplemente lo sé.

Fue difícil no alzar los ojos al cielo por aquella estúpida respuesta. Los instintos de Potter eran correctos pero necesitaban algo más que corazonadas. No era un estudiante robando una pluma; era un intento de asesinato.

—Simplemente saberlo, no es suficiente para probarlo.

—Severus tiene razón, señor Potter. —dijo Minerva con mucho más encanto del que él podría reunir. —Acusar a alguien de intentar un asesinato es algo muy grave. No tienes pruebas. —Minerva suspiró. —Vuelvan a la sala común o vayan a comer.

El trio de amigos asintieron y se movieron, ignorando la presencia de Granger. Cuando los pasos desaparecieron, la joven suspiró y Minerva, la cual había visto el intercambio, mostró una sonrisa alentadora.

—¿Ha venido a ver a la señorita Bell? —preguntó la anciana y se percató de sus ojos lanzándose hacia él por un segundo.

—La señora Pomfrey me pidió que viniera porque quizás podría saber algo pero…—Granger bajó el rostro por un segundo, esquivando los ojos de la profesora. —Hoy no he ido a Hogsmeade. Estaba estudiando y me dirigía al Gran Comedor para comer cuando encontré al profesor Snape y luego la señora Pomfrey nos encontró.

La ceja de Minerva se arqueó de nuevo. Granger, en vez de mentir, tenía un talento para transformar la realidad, pero estaba seguro de que la anciana no creía una palabra de lo que la joven decía.

—Entonces debes ir a comer, señorita. Trabajas demasiado. —la anciana respondió con una voz suave y Granger asintió.

—Gracias profesores. Los veré luego. —respondió ella antes de marcharse.

Y entonces, Minerva se giró hacia él. Él se mantuvo bajo control como siempre hacía. Esta mujer no podía intimidarlo, no desde que lo había visto en sus peores momentos.

—¿Aun está mal con sus amigos? Parecía que este mes estaba más feliz, así que pensé que habían resuelto sus problemas.

Sin duda, la joven estaba más feliz, pero al parecer, era por su alianza más que por esos idiotas con el cerebro muerto.

—Quizás ha encontrado algo mejor que hacer con su tiempo. —respondió.

—No la he visto con nadie más que Neville en las clases. Y me parece más un equipo de trabajo que una amistad cercana.

—Un equipo desastroso, pero ciertamente es mejor que el de antes.

Ella lo miró con dureza.

—El muchacho es hábil. Simplemente lo pones bajo mucha presión y el pobre chico se bloquea.

—Necesita aprender a trabajar bajo estrés. La vida no es fácil. —se percató de como la ira de la mujer crecía, y por ello decidió cambiar el tema. —¿Sabes para quién estaba destinado el collar?

La furia de la mujer se desvaneció y en un instante, frunció el ceño. Ese gesto era suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas sin que ella se lo dijera.

Se había cometido el primer intento de seguir los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, y la promesa que le había hecho a Albus se acercaba.

La realidad lo estaba llamando.

* * *

 **AN: Opsss… Se preocupa de que puede perderlo y él está sorprendido de que pueda sentir algo tan fuerte…Sí sé que dije que no iba a publicar pero me he dado cuenta de que viene Diciembre y va a ser caos para todos. Así que espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis en los comentarios lo que penséis. Hasta el sábado.**


	47. Capítulo 46: El Mayor Idiota

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 46: El Mayor Idiota.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido.** **No está señalado** **.**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1996.**

El líquido del caldero comenzó a hervir lentamente, tan pronto como la sangre se mezcló con la nueva poción experimental, que estaba intentando crear para ralentizar la maldición de Dumbledore. Tenía la esperanza de que esta vez funcionaría. Pero crear pociones no era nunca una ciencia exacta. Cada nueva maldición y cada persona podían responder de forma distinta. Tener la sangre facilitaba las cosas y aumentaba las probabilidades de éxito.

Añadió la raíz de las Zapatillas de la Dama cortadas, y con una barra de metal, comenzó a remover la mezcla en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. De forma lenta, paciente. Si se apresuraba podría echarla a perder. Tenía que vigilar cada cambio para poder arreglarlo sí algo salía mal.

Pero por ahora todo parecía mezclarse perfectamente

—Severus. —una pequeña voz acompañó al sonido de la puerta de su laboratorio abriéndose. Dumbledore entró lentamente, con pasos cansados. Con esta poción, quizás podría caminar algo más ligero y sentirse un poco mejor.

—Señor, tome asiento, por favor. La poción todavía no está lista.

Él siguió sus indicaciones y se dejó caer en la silla. Al menos aquí no tenía que fingir la condición en la que estaba. Manipulador o no, el director seguía siendo un hombre sufriendo, y por el bien de otros tenía que mostrar una fachada que lo hiciera parecer fuerte e invencible.

—¿Cómo se siente? ¿Ha notado algún cambio?

—Estoy igual. —respondió el director mientras Severus escuchó el sonido de las telas moviéndose.

Por el rabillo del ojo se percató del cuerpo del anciano. La maldición había pasado por su hombro y se había propagado hasta la mitad de su pecho. Tragando ante la visión, volvió a centrarse en la poción mientras escuchaba el sonido de las telas otra vez. No había necesidad de usar las palabras.

—Ya que las otras pociones ralentizaron algo el proceso, puede que esta le dé más tiempo y le calme el dolor. —dejó de remover y apagó el fuego, dejando reposar a la poción.

Organizó sus herramientas y con un hechizo de limpieza, todo volvió a parecer nuevo. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a girarse para mirar al director a los ojos. Sabía lo difícil que era fingir no tener dolor. Él lo había tenido que hacer en numerosas ocasiones.

Era una necesidad para sobrevivir.

—Me he enterado del intento de Malfoy de matarme. El chico ha empezado a moverse.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron pero Severus no vio rastro de miedo o preocupación en la mirada azulada.

—Sí, y han logrado eliminar la maldición en la señorita Bell pero aún se está recuperando.

—Somos afortunados de tenerte a nuestro lado. ¿Asumo que no sabías nada de este plan? —el anciano preguntó mientras se ponía una de las manos en su pecho, probablemente intentando calmar el dolor.

—Desafortunadamente, no lo sabía. —respondió con dureza. Sentía como si estuviera probando su lealtad.

—No me mires así, mi querido chico. No lo digo con mala intención.

Dejando escapar un gruñido de su garganta, se distrajo guardando sus utensilios.

—Hago lo que puedo sin tener que secuestrar al chico y atarlo a una silla. Es tentador hacerlo pero si trato mal al chico llegará a oídos del Señor Tenebroso. Ese niñato es casi tan horrible como Potter.

El director alzo una ceja.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Snape lo miró por encima del hombro.

—He dicho casi

Escuchó una corta risa pero Dumbledore no dijo nada más.

Miró al caldero en vez de centrarse en el cansado director.

Agarró su varita y movió el contenido del caldero a una taza. La textura y el color parecían estar mezcladas perfectamente con la base. Y no había ocurrido ningún rechazo tras el tiempo de reposo, lo cual era una buena señal.

Le ofreció la poción al director.

El anciano la cogió con su mano sana y la alzó con una sonrisa, como si estuviera brindando con él. Dio un sorbo, hizo una mueca, y tragó el contenido de la taza con dos tragos grandes.

—Gracias. Aunque sabe horrible. Quizás en el futuro podrías hacer una con sabor a limón.

—Veremos sí la propagación se detiene. —dijo Severus, ignorando la broma. —Tendrá que decírmelo antes de que llegue a otro miembro suyo en vez de esconderlo. —había un tono de irritación en su voz. El deseo de apuntar la irresponsabilidad del anciano ante la situación era difícil de resistir.

—Simplemente no quiero preocupar a nadie. El dolor está remitiendo, así que asumo que la poción hará su trabajo.

—Aun así compruébelo. Incluso si no duele, no significa que no esté siendo afectado por dentro. —abrió uno de los armarios, buscando una poción de fuerza. Cuando la encontró la cogió y cerró el armario. —Esto lo ayudará a recuperarse antes. No tiene buen aspecto y me sorprende que nadie se haya percatado de ello.

El anciano aceptó el vial y alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

—Soy tan buen actor como tú, Severus.

Dudaba de que Dumbledore fuese tan buen actor como decía, pero definitivamente, ese hombre el mayor idiota que había conocido.

* * *

 **AN: Es curioso ver como se preocupa al mismo tiempo que lo odia…Espero que os haya gustado y decirme lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Esta semana no he podido responder debido a bug de FF pero os he leído ^^ De hecho…**

 **Señorita Aigo, el fanfic está enteramente escrito y finalizado. Solo falta la corrección de los capítulos y su consiguiente traducción a español. Así que no te preocupes por no terminarlo :P**

 **¡Hasta la semana que viene!**


	48. Capítulo 47: Pesadillas

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 47: Pesadillas**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado** **.**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1996**

Los libros estaban esparcidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa rectangular de madera, abiertos en distintas páginas, enseñando los distintos tipos de maldiciones y sus contra hechizos. La mayoría del texto impreso estaba tachado y los márgenes estaban llenos de una pequeña y elegante letra, casi transformando el libro en ilegible para ojos ajenos.

La pluma marrón se movía con rapidez mientras él escribía los nuevos apuntes, usando el material que estaba reuniendo de los libros y usando su experiencia vivida a lo largo de los años.

Un libro contenía respuestas pero no de todo. Había variantes, situaciones en las que las cosas podían cambiar en un segundo. Era difícil de predecir que algunos de sus estudiantes sin cerebro podrían hacer, pero por ahora había logrado mantenerlos a salvo. Además estaba la dificultad añadida ante el hecho de que no se esforzaban en clase y la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera se paraban a leer el material. No se daban cuenta del valor que tenía que un antiguo mortífago los enseñara a luchar.

Tenía unos pocos estudiantes que destacaban, pero solo había una persona que era tan meticulosa como él. Desafortunadamente, ahora que ya no estaba con Potter, el resto de los estudiantes la esquivaban como a la peste. Sí se juntaran a ella en vez de al chico, quizás acabarían aprendiendo algo. Ella había sido el cerebro de ese grupo. Iba a tener que intervenir si las cosas no mejoraban pronto, pero en estos momentos, su intención era que la joven se volviera más fuerte por su propio esfuerzo. Granger necesitaba ganar confianza, necesitaba aprender que la necesitaban y no que ella los necesitaba a ellos.

Un suave golpe interrumpió sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño cuando miró a la puerta y comprobó el reloj para asegurarse de que no había perdido la noción del tiempo. Eran las dos de la madrugada. De normal, solo Dumbledore estaba lo suficientemente despierto para bajar a las mazmorras. La única opción por la que alguien podría venir aquí era por algún problema con alguno de los Slyterins. Y esa razón sería lo más probable, ya que el director se había ido de viaje a un lugar que solo Merlín sabía dónde.

Le aliviaba saber que el anciano se estaba aprovechando de la poción que funcionaba, pero también tenía una mayor posibilidad de ser asesinado cada vez que salía.

Tras dejar la pluma dentro del tintero se levantó de la alfombra verde en la que había estado sentado y caminó hacia la puerta. Marcó su ceño y abrió la puerta. Una joven temblorosa, con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, lo estaba esperando en su oficina. El enmarañado pelo castaño era inconfundible.

La joven bruja lo miró tan pronto como se percató de que la puerta se había abierto, y con pasos dudosos, se acercó a él. Con la poca luz que se filtraba en el despacho, pudo percatarse de lo pálida que estaba, de cómo sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando.

—¿Señorita Granger? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Ya ha pasado el toque de queda.

La respuesta de la joven fue acercarse más todavía. No estaba bien. ¿Pero por qué buscarlo a él? Era arriesgado que viniera a las mazmorras.

—N-No sabía a dónde ir… —la joven se veía indefensa, perdida, y sola.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó escapar un suspiro cansado de sus pulmones y abrió la puerta completamente, ofreciéndole entrar en sus aposentos de forma silenciosa.

Ante su gesto, un ínfimo rastro de sorpresa cruzó el rostro de la joven pero sus pasos no dudaron mientras entraba. Ella miró alrededor, teniendo en cuenta el ambiente en el que se había adentrado.

Severus cerró la puerta tras él y se percató de que los ojos de la joven estaban centrados. Era tan predecible. La bruja se había quedado mirando sus estanterías.

—Siéntese. —dijo él, rompiendo el encantamiento que ella tenía con los libros.

La joven bruja asintió y caminó por el pequeño espacio, esquivando su trabajo esparcido por la mesa y la alfombra. Ella se sentó en el sofá negro que estaba en frente de la chimenea.

Estaba aliviado de que no había tocado sus apuntes.

—Lo siento…al parecer lo he interrumpido.

—Son solo mis apuntes para las clases. —cerró los libros y los apiló en la mesa. Dejó su pergamino encima de todo y dejó la pluma marrón que ella le había dado en uno de los lados. Cuando terminó, se sentó en el sillón de alas que estaba enfrente de ella.

Ella mantuvo sus brazos rodeándola como si estuviera helada. Conocía las señales de una persona rota, y esa mujer que estaba delante de él, definitivamente era una. No sabía cómo ayudarla respeto a ello, e incluso si lograba hacerlo, no sabría el porqué estaba en ese estado.

La bruja se mantuvo en silencio, paralizada y no sabía si su presencia la aliviaba.

—Si no está cómoda puede ir con McGonagall. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de ayudarla a pesar de las horas que son. —quería que ella supiera que podía quedarse si lo deseaba, pero también de que tenía la opción de irse.

Granger lo miró y tembló antes de volver a mirar a la chimenea. Al menos eso podía calentarla.

—Confío más en usted. Me entiende.

Nunca nadie le había dicho eso. No sin una voz falsa. Simplemente, ella lo había buscado por su apoyo y su compañía. Porque ella confiaba tanto en él…y en tan poco tiempo.

Y se encontró a sí mismo confiando también en esta muchacha. Mucho más de lo que había hecho con nadie. Incluida Lily.

—¿Qué es lo que la ha afligido tanto, señorita Granger? —preguntó, intentando infundirle valor para hablar. Ella suspiró a modo de respuesta y los músculos de la joven se tensaron. —Sí necesita hablar de ello puedo ofrecer mi oído para escucharla, y quizás algún consejo sí tengo algún conocimiento sobre lo que plaga su mente.

Ella miró a las pequeñas llamas que danzaban dentro de la chimenea.

—Tengo pesadillas.

Su espalda se tensó y dejó que sus ojos mostraran preocupación por ella. Podía comprenderlo perfectamente; él las había sufrido desde que cometió su primer asesinato.

—Con él tiempo se mitigarán. —dijo con una voz no más alta que un susurro pero que aun así era suficiente para que ella lo escuchara.

—Pero nunca desaparecerán, ¿verdad? —la voz de la bruja sonaba como si no tuviera energía.

—No, no se irán. —no iba a mentirla con un sueño idílico. Las experiencias de la vida podían curarse pero la mayoría de las personas nunca las olvidaban si no tenían algún tipo de ayuda. Y de normal, esa asistencia venía con un tipo de dependencia química u otro método dañino.

—¿Usted también las tiene?

Él cerró los ojos ante la suave voz y suspiró, dejando que su espalda descansara contra el sillón.

Aunque no se encontraba incómodo con la conversación, la sentía extraña. Nunca había tenido a alguien con quien hablar seriamente sobre estos temas.

—Sí. —su respuesta fue débil mientras intentaba no recordar las numerosas veces que había revivido su descubrimiento del cadáver de Lily, o cuando había escuchado los gritos de las personas que habían sido torturadas hasta la muerte. —Aunque obtengo un poco de consuelo con las pesadillas.

Ella lo miró con confusión.

—¿Consuelo?

—Sí no tuviera pesadillas sobre ello, significaría que sería un monstruo como el Señor Tenebroso.

—Ya…ya veo. Eso tiene sentido.

Las túnicas de la bruja emitieron un sonido pero no miró para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba avergonzado de volver a ser abierto con alguien. Era más fácil cuando ella miraba a través del pensadero en vez de preguntarle directamente.

Estaba sorprendido de que ella no lo presionara para buscar más detalles. En vez de eso, la bruja caminó alrededor de él, mirando a sus libros e ignorándolo. Al parecer, ella también entendía su manera de encarar las situaciones como esta. Él era un hombre que mantenía su privacidad, que no tenía unas habilidades sociales avanzadas, y que le gustaba su silenciosa y solitaria vida.

Las manos en su hombro lo sobresaltaron.

La bruja era una mujer valiente solo por tocarlo.

—Quizás algún día podamos contarnos el uno al otro sobre estos tormentos, pero estoy contenta de que confíe en mi tanto como yo lo hago con usted.

Severus se levantó, dejando atrás el sillón alado y dejando las manos de la bruja caer en el objeto. Caminó hacia la chimenea y posó una mano en la cortinilla verde que la cubría por los lados.

—Es una opción que podría conceder. —respondió finalmente, sin mover un centímetro de su postura. —Pero por ahora podría darle una poción para dormir si así lo desea.

No la miró, incluso cuando el sonido de las ropas moverse volvieron a sus oídos. Las llamas lo calmaban mientras brillaban en frente de sus ojos.

—Me siento mejor. Su compañía me ha ayudado un poco.

Era extraño escuchar algo así considerando que no habían cruzado muchas palabras. Y durante todo este tiempo había pensado que Granger era más habladora. Alguien que no saboreaba el silencio como él. Pero había estado equivocado.

—Aun así necesita dormir, señorita Granger. Mañana tiene clases. Le aconsejo que se la tome cuando se vaya a ir.

Sus palabras mutaron el rostro relajado de ella en un ceño de preocupación, dejando ver sus mejillas y su cuello tensos.

La bruja respiró temblorosamente y asintió.

Él caminó hasta su habitación, fue hasta su armario privado de pociones y rebuscó entre las numerosas secciones hasta que encontró la poción que quería. La cogió y volvió a la sala de estar.

Cuando estuvo al lado de ella extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole la poción azul. Ella miró el objeto y luego fijó la vista en sus ojos. Una mezcla de agradecimiento y preocupación cruzó el rostro de la joven.

—No se va a volver adicta sí la usa en dosis pequeñas y solo de vez en cuando. —dijo él, sabiendo que ella sería lo suficientemente cauta. —Asumo que conoce las dosis.

—Sí, pero…—la voz de ella se rompió y bajó el rostro.

—Pero no quiere depender de ello. —añadió él. —Lo sé, pero lo necesita. Al menos hoy. —habló con una voz más decisiva, sin darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Estaba demasiado alterada y afectada. La necesidad de bajar hasta aquí, de buscar su apoyo, era suficiente razón para que se la tomara.

Sabía que ella quería oponerse aún más, y esperaba que lo hiciera, pero en vez de ello, la bruja cogió el vial.

Un dolor atravesó sus nervios y sus dedos se durmieron. Estaba aliviado de haberle cedido el vial a Granger cuando lo había hecho. Por hábito, alzó la mano y la cerró alrededor de su marca, intentando aliviar el dolor.

Su marca tenebrosa ardía.

Y en un momento inoportuno. No estaba solo y esta bruja no era estúpida. Intentando mantener su fachada neutral, respiró hondo y retiró su mano de la marca, sintiendo la intensidad del dolor aumentar con tal acción.

Los ojos de la muchacha estaban sobre él, estudiándolo con la misma intensidad que cuando estudiaba sus libros. Ella no se había dejado engañar ni por un momento.

—Lo está llamando ¿Verdad? —susurró ella con un tinte de preocupación en su voz. —Vaya, profesor. T-tiene que hacerlo antes de que eso lo meta en problemas.

Estaba sorprendido al ver como se tomaba su llamamiento con calma y ante la falta de disgusto en su voz por tal suceso. Por primera vez, desde que lo habían convocado mientras hablaba con alguien, se había sentido más humano que una herramienta. Ella no mostraba pena, solo comprensión.

Sin responderla, volvió a su dormitorio para coger su túnica de mortífago y su máscara. Entró de nuevo en su salón y se percató de que lo estaba mirando con ojos preocupados.

Se puso la túnica por encima y volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera intentando suprimir las lágrimas.

—Vuelva a su habitación. Esto va a llevar un tiempo. —dijo antes de ponerse la máscara. Ella era la única aparte de los mortífagos, que había visto el diseño de esta. Quizás podría ayudarla sí alguna vez necesitaba reconocerlo cuando la llevase puesta.

La bruja le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa alentadora antes de que su figura desapareciera, y de que su propio cuerpo se trasformaba para viajar al lugar al que había sido convocado.

* * *

 **AN: Uno de mis capítulos favoritos…o mejor dicho, comienza una secuencia de ellos. Bueno espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y hasta la semana que viene.**


	49. Cap 48: Tan Suave Como un Cristal Roto

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 48: Tan Suave Como un Cristal Roto**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado** **.**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1996**

El Señor Tenebroso lo saludó con una sonrisa. Tan pronto como apareció en su rango de visión se inclinó en frente de él. Estaba solo en una habitación en la mansión de los Malfoy. Tras la derrota del cabeza de familia, el Señor Tenebroso había ubicado su base principal en ella. No era que estuviera cómodo, sino más bien, que su señor tenía la intención de hacer sufrir y de preocupar a los Malfoy con su presencia constante.

—Mi señor —dijo Severus.

—Severus, levántate amigo mío.

Él se levantó y esperó a escuchar la razón por la que lo había llamado. Observó como el Señor Tenebroso deambuló por la habitación.

—Dime como está Draco y que está haciendo.

Al menos podía decir la verdad sobre esto.

—El chico no me habla de sus planes, mi señor. Intentó maldecir al director pero fracasó. —el Señor Tenebroso se volvió para mirarlo. —Se las arregló para usar un objeto antiguo con una maldición mortal. Tal maldición consistía en derretir el cerebro de la víctima. No alcanzó al director y al final un estudiante terminó por meterse en medio.

El Señor Tenebroso asintió.

—Debes guiarlo, Severus. Eres uno mis mortífagos más hábiles y Draco necesita aprender de ti. Usa tu información para ayudarlo en su misión.

—He intentado ayudarlo varias veces, mi señor. El muchacho rechaza mi ayuda, e incluso llega hasta el punto de que me evita. Asumo que quiere probarse por sí mismo ante usted ya que lo que le ha encomendado es de suma importancia. —quería defender al muchacho pero al mismo tiempo intentar no sonar de forma insubordinada. Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar a Draco.

Los ojos del Señor Tenebroso se estrecharon y sus labios se torcieron con furia. Estaba claro que sus palabras no lo habían tranquilizado en absoluto.

—¡La importancia de esta tarea radica en que no debe fallar!¡Matar a ese mago nos dará la llave para controlar y reinar este mundo. Su orgullo no debería interferir!

El pensamiento de que fuera el mundo de su señor con el deseado reinado de supremacía de sangre lo ponía enfermo.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarnos de que no fracase, pero sí es incapaz de realizar lo encomendado, seré yo el que lo haga, mi señor.

—No dudo de ello, Severus. —dijo su señor. —He oído que Narcisa se las ha arreglado para atarte con un juramento inquebrantable.

—Lo acepté por el bien de nuestra misión, mi señor. Se lo importante que es y si tengo que dar mi vida por ello, lo haré. —Severus inclinó su rostro y escondió su repulsión sin esfuerzo.

—Esperaba algo así, amigo mío. —el hombre se sentó en uno de los sofás y una taza apareció en la mesa que estaba a su lado. Cogío la taza y bebió. —Esta noche necesito de tus habilidades, Severus.

Casi dejó escapar una bocanada de aire ante la petición.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Ya que el liderazgo de Lucius falló estrepitosamente, no confió en otros con las misiones importantes. Sé que tu predilección es estar en las sombras pero necesito que hagas esto. Confío en tu talento.

Le horrorizaba tener que matar a otro inocente pero si quería vivir otro día más no, tenía la opción de negarse.

—Vivo para servir, mi señor.

-/-/-

La incompetencia de sus compañeros mortífagos lo fascinaba. Ponían tanto empeño en impresionar al Señor Tenebroso que eso acababa provocando que cometieran errores peligrosos. Tenía que vigilar al grupo como si fueran unos niños. No tenía otra elección, ya que si no, cualquier tipo de error recaería en él. Tiempo atrás, le habría encantado tener este puesto de poder. Ahora tenía que completar está misión de una forma adecuada para poder a salvar a la mayor parte de las personas implicadas. Sí lo lograba, sería otro paso para alcanzar la total confianza del Señor Tenebroso.

Se asomó desde su escondrijo, y cuando la patrulla del ministerio se movió, hizo una señal a sus dos compañeros para que lo siguieran. Tenían que deshacerse de esos dos guardias antes de que pudieran llegar a su objetivo. La forma en la que patrullaban era incauta, así que no era de esperar que el Señor Tenebroso estuviera ganando terreno en esta guerra. Pero el ministro no era tan inteligente ni tan centrado como el Señor Tenebroso. El nuevo ministro era directo, pero aun así, no hacía lo que era necesario en los tiempos en los que estaban.

Esperó hasta que la patrulla se separó a las puertas de la casa, y entonces, llegó el momento. Caminaron hacia la casa, escondidos entre las varias sombras que adornaba los alrededores.

Cuando alcanzaron uno de los lados de la casa, él levantó su varita, comprobando los hechizos protectores y las maldiciones que pudieran encontrarse. Cuando encontró una frunció el ceño. Esta era la razón por la que el Señor Tenebroso lo quería aquí. Avery y Mulciber nunca habían sido buenos para esto. Simplemente habrían entrado a destajo si no los hubiera detenido al alzar su mano. Se puso a trabajar en la maldición y tras unos pocos minutos, la deshabilito de forma silenciosa. Tras ello, levantó la ventana con una floritura de su varita, y sus seguidores entraron en la oscura habitación.

Los siguió tan pronto como ellos tomaron posiciones y aseguraron la habitación de otra presencia indeseada. Silenciosamente, intentó encontrar la localización de su objetivo, buscando otra fuente de sonido que no fuera sus respiraciones.

Un paso llegó a sus oídos, su corazón saltó con la adrenalina, y sus dedos hormigueaban por los nervios. Extendiendo su brazo apuntó al techo con su varita. Sus seguidores asintieron y abrieron la puerta para buscar las escaleras.

Un crujido en las escaleras lo hizo detenerse. Miró a sus acompañantes, indicándoles que mantuvieran su posición. Esperó unos pocos latidos antes de volver a escuchar los pasos moverse de nuevo. Los tres se deslizaron hasta que estuvieron en frente de la puerta de roble. Los miró para comprobar si estaban listos. Las afirmaciones silenciosas que recibió fueron suficientes para él. Sus músculos se tensaron, y de la forma más lenta posible, giró el pomo de la puerta.

La puerta explotó, provocando que su cuerpo saliera volando por encima de las escaleras hasta que su espalda chocó contra el suelo, mandando un dolor agudo que lo atravesaba por todo el cuerpo y lo dejó sin aliento. Miró a su hombro y se encontró con un largo trozo de madera, similar a una estaca pero no tan largo, incrustado en su hombro. Sus dientes rechinaron cuando partió una gran parte del trozo y retiró su túnica para ocultar la herida del resto de sus compañeros mortífagos. No estaba en su interés que lo vieran herido, y no era una buena idea sacar el trozo completamente. Sus oídos se percataron de un grito y se centró en recuperar su respiración. Con cada inhalación, la pieza de madera parecía que se adentraba más en su piel. Con cada exhalación, sentía como si se la estuvieran arrancando.

—¡Imperio!

Ese objetivo no había sido tan ingenuo como había esperado, y anotó mentalmente el no volver a subestimar a alguien de nuevo. Esta vez, él había sido el temerario. Se levantó y fue hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, justo al mismo tiempo en el que sus compañeros mortífagos emergieron de la puerta.

—Eso ha sido un vuelo grandioso, Snape. —podía escuchar el tono presuntuoso de Avery y quiso maldecirlo, pero como siempre, tuvo que refrenarse de hacerlo.

—Reparar los daños. —ordenó y sacudió su túnica como si nada hubiese acontecido. Se detuvo un momento cuando sintió un pinchazo agudo en su hombro. —También tenemos que asegurarnos de eliminar cualquier testigo posible.

—Claro. —dijo Avery con un tono burlón. —Vamos a hacer limpieza, Mulciber.

—Yo me encargaré de comprobar a los vecinos y eliminarlos si es necesario. —por supuesto era algo que no iba a hacer. Solo les borraría la memoria. —Ir a informar al Señor Tenebroso de nuestra victoria. Puede que tenga que regresar a Hogwarts directamente debido al poco tiempo que me queda. No puedo ausentarme del castillo. —sus compañeros de armas asintieron y comenzaron a reparar la destrucción.

La incursión no había salido tan bien como esperaba.

* * *

 **AN: Snape haciendo misiones no esperadas y demostrando que no es una máquina…o un vampiro :3. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y hasta el sábado.**


	50. Capítulo 49: Cuidando Heridas

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 49: Cuidando Heridas**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado** **.**

* * *

La habitación se materializó en frente de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se solidificó. No había podido volver a casa antes. No antes de lo que había estimado. Había tenido que borrar los recuerdos de una familia entera de muggles porque, tras escuchar la conmoción del ataque, iban a llamar a la policía.

Tan pronto como dio un paso en su salón, casi atacó a punta de varita cuando un grito agudo de sorpresa le dio la bienvenida. Ella todavía estaba ahí a pesar de que le había dicho que se fuera. Claramente, por el estado de los ojos de la bruja y su más enmarañado cabello, la joven se había dormido. Un libro cayó desde su regazo cuando ella se levantó del sofá.

—¡Ha vuelto! —ella caminó hacia él y tomó su brazo como si estuviera comprobando los daños.

El tiró de su brazo y se quitó la máscara.

—¿No le dije que volviera a su habitación?

—No podía hacerlo. No cuando sabía que se iba a ver con el Señor Tenebroso así que he estado leyendo mientras esperaba.

—Mis libros, asumo. —espetó y tiró su máscara en el sillón alado. La bruja se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades con todo lo que él le ofrecía. Demasiado rápido para su gusto y más pronto de lo que había esperado.

—Bueno, sabía que no le gustaría que ignorase lo que me ha pedido que hiciera, y me disculpo por ello, pero no voy a pedir perdón por haber esperado. —su tono de voz se volvió tan hostil como el suyo y la vio fruncir el ceño. —Quería asegurarme de que no aparecía medio muerto.

Se sintió alagado, incluso cuando el motivo era por una acción absurda. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano, su destino era perecer.

Sacudió su cabeza, escondiendo su media sonrisa. No podía y no la castigaría por quedarse. La había elegido porque era leal y terca.

—Como puede ver, aún estoy vivo así que puede irse, señorita Granger. — dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse la túnica de los mortífagos. —Estoy pensando en echarme una pequeña siesta antes del desayuno, y a usted le haría bien si hiciera lo mismo.

Golpeó su hombro con la mano, moviendo la pieza de madera, y gruñó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ella jadeó y se acercó a él.

—¿Está usted…?

La bruja movió la mano en dirección a su hombro. Él se estremeció cuando se acercó.

Ella apartó su mano.

—¡Señor, está cubierto de sangre!

Apretó los dientes mientras terminaba de quitarse la túnica y la tiró en el mismo sitio en el que estaba descansando su máscara.

—¡Lo han apuñalado, señor!

Hizo lo que pudo por ignorar el dolor que atravesaba su hombro, pero le dolía con cada movimiento que realizaba.

—No es nada. No se preocupe por una herida ínfima.

—¿Ínfima? ¿Eso es algo ínfimo para usted?

—Sí. —había padecido cosas peores.

—¡Tiene un trozo de madera saliendo de su hombro! —dijo ella con un tono entre incrédulo e irritado.

Rehusó mirarla mientras recogía la máscara y la túnica.

—Váyase. —dijo antes de caminar hacia su habitación.

—Déjeme ayudarle.

Escuchó su petición desde la puerta. Ella lo había seguido pero, al no entrar, había respetado la privacidad de sus aposentos.

—No necesito ayuda, Granger. —la despidió con un ligero tono de irritación y, antes de que ella dijera otra cosa, elevó su brazo como hacía en clase. La naturaleza terca de la bruja rivalizaba con la suya y podrían enfrentarse de forma indefinida si así lo deseaban. —No es algo por lo que preocuparse. He tenido heridas peores y puedo cuidarme de mí mismo.

La bruja recostó su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta y exhaló.

—Eso era antes. Ahora ya no está solo. Ahora tiene ayuda.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron.

Su respiración se volvió silenciosa.

Su corazón forcejeó contra sí mismo.

La participación e intrusión de la bruja era mucho mayor de lo que había esperado. No había querido a alguien que lo cuidara cuando volviera herido. Sus heridas eran su propio castigo por sus faltas, y eran responsabilidad suya que atender, para luego meditar sobre ello.

Con la intención de clarificar eso se giró, pero la bruja ya no estaba recostada sobre el marco. Respiró hondo y cogió los objetos para atender sus heridas.

Con sus manos llenas de vendas y pociones, se sentó en el borde de su cama verde con dosel y dejó los objetos encima de la colcha.

Desabrochó su camisa y cuando tuvo medio brazo fuera de la manga, detuvo sus movimientos. Unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a él. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Granger entrar en su habitación con un cuenco de metal entre sus manos.

Se había equivocado al pensar que se había marchado. Incluso, la bruja había rebuscado entre sus pertenencias para encontrar dicho cuenco y había entrado en su habitación. Ella dejó el cuenco en la mesa y se sentó en su cama.

Ella sacó su varita de la manga y el cuenco se llenó de agua tan pronto como golpeó el metal.

—A ver, saquemos eso de ahí. —ella mordió su labio de forma pensativa. —Hum…¿Cómo debería hacerlo? —dijo más para ella misma que para él.

Severus arqueó una ceja, alcanzó el trozo madera, lo agarró, y tiró de él.

—¡Que demonios!

—Ese lenguaje, señorita Granger.

—¡Señor! Usted…Usted…

—Puedo lidiar con esto yo solo. Es una herida sin importancia. He estado peor y he podido curarme. —se deshizo enteramente de la camisa.

—Una herida sin importancia...y un cuerno. —ella murmuró de una forma similar a la que él haría. La bruja cogió una de las telas, la hundió en el agua y quitó el exceso de líquido. Entonces la posó en la herida, limpiándola.

La rabia debería haber atravesado cada parte de su cuerpo. O la vergüenza. Pero en vez de eso, sus emociones estaban en conflicto porque nunca antes, alguien lo había ayudado de esta forma. Nadie que no fuera Pomfrey, pero solo había acudido a ella como adulto y cuando no había tenido otra elección.

—Y como he remarcado antes, señor, ya no está solo, así que lo voy a ayudar. Por favor, deje de ser tan cabezota.

—Esto es muy inapropiado, señorita Granger. Usted es mi estudiante y mi aliada, no mi enfermera.

El ceño de la bruja se transformó en una suave sonrisa.

—Los aliados tienden a ayudarse mutuamente, así que su razonamiento es erróneo.

Maldita mujer. Estaba usando sus propias palabras contra él. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

—No intente hacerse la lista conmigo, Granger. —habló con gentileza para mostrarle que no estaba enfadado con ella.

—Por favor. —dijo ella suavemente. —Déjeme ayudar. No voy a poder dormir más, así que será mejor que me asegure de que está bien, profesor.

Cansado de discutir, cedió asintiendo. Lily nunca lo había ayudado cuando había estado herido. Siempre había justificado por qué lo estaba, o lo dejaba solo hasta que él hablase con ella. Ella había intentado parar los ataques cuando se cometían delante de ella, pero nunca sacó el tiempo para ayudarlo tras la fechoría. Ni físicamente, ni mentalmente.

Gruñó cuando el dolor atravesó la zona, alejándolo de sus reflexiones. La bruja tiró la toalla en el cuenco y la sintió acercarse más hacia su herida para estudiarla.

—Creo que tiene algo más ahí dentro. He sentido algo.

—Probablemente sean algunas astillas.

—¿Tiene pinzas? —preguntó ella.

—En el armario de pociones. —respondió él.

Ella las desinfecto antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decírselo. La bruja cogió la toalla y limpió la sangre. Después de enjuagar la tela de nuevo, ella se acercó con las pinzas.

La bruja respiró hondo.

—Vale, voy a adentrarme. —Severus casi dejó escapar una risa ante su forma de hablar.

—Le cubro las espaldas.

Ella se paralizó.

—¿Acaba de hacer una broma?

—El trozo de madera, señorita Granger. —le recordó.

Se acercó más y sintió un tirón en su hombro, mucho más profundo de lo que había esperado. La piel alrededor de la herida se estiró al tiempo que la astilla salió. Después, la bruja se centró en sacar las astillas pequeñas. De vez en cuando, usaba la toalla en la herida para quitar la sangre.

La bruja tiró las pinzas en el cuenco cuando estuvo satisfecha de que no quedaba ninguna astilla, y sujetó la tela contra la herida.

—Está sangrando mucho.

—Simplemente mantenga la presión. Es algo usual.

Sintió las manos de la muchacha temblar mientras presionaba.

—Lo siento.

—No es nada.

Ella siguió mirando el sangrado a pesar de que la había intentado tranquilizar al respecto. Aparentemente parecía que se pensaba que iba a morir desangrado. Sí se preocupaba tanto por una herida como esta, no quería que estuviera cerca de él cuando tuviera una más seria, en especial, tras ser torturado por el Señor Tenebroso. Por fortuna, eso solo sucedía muy de vez en cuando.

El cuerpo de la bruja se relajó cuando retiró la toalla y vio que solo había una pequeña cantidad de sangre en la tela.

Sus ojos se fijaron por un segundo en los de él, permitiéndole entender lo que su mente estaba pensando. Ella nunca dejaba de pensar. Nunca dejaba de preguntarse cosas.

—Haz la pregunta, bruja.

Ella mordió su labio inferior.

—N-no sé si debería.

—Simplemente hágalo. De todas formas, lo verá tarde o temprano en el pensadero.

—¿Ha sido…Vo-Quien-usted-sabe el que le ha hecho esto?

—No tiene el hábito de lanzar trozos de madera a la gente. —respondió. Aunque ese habría sido un castigo más preferible a lo que normalmente hacía. Ella rió. —No fue él, pero tuve que ir a una misión que me encomendó y me cogieron desprevenido. —terminó de relatar, sorprendido de sí mismo por la broma que había realizado.

Ella lo miró de forma escéptica.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer, profesor.

—No soy perfecto, señorita Granger. Ha tenido que notarlo en esos recuerdos que he compartido con usted. Soy humano. Puedo cometer errores y puedo morir.

Ante sus palabras, la muchacha miró a la toalla ensangrentada.

—¿Debería tomar una poción reabastecedora de sangre? —preguntó ella, provocando que él arquease una ceja.

—No he perdido tanta sangre.

—Pero usted-

—Simplemente desinféctela y ayúdeme a vendarla.

La joven cogió la poción desinfectante, la abrió, y la vertió sobre su hombro, haciéndolo sisear. Supuestamente debía echarse poco a poco y ella lo sabía. La miró y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo había hecho a propósito. Eso había sido muy Slytherin por su parte.

—¿Cómo ha podido aparecerse aquí? En _La Historia de Hogwarts_ dice que es imposible hacerlo.

—Solo el director puede aparecerse, y yo, únicamente en estas habitaciones. Me lo permite porque espío para él.

—¿Puede aparecerse otra persona con usted? —preguntó la bruja mientras cogía una venda y la desenrollaba.

—No. Ese privilegio es solo para el director.

Comenzó a vendar su hombro con mucha más tela de la que necesitaba para la herida. Iba a decir algo sobre ello, pero sus palabras lo cogieron desprevenido.

—Es injusto que tenga que lidiar con todo lo que ya hace.

—Es la vida que tengo que vivir tras mis errores. Es mi pesadilla personal. —susurró él con una voz cansada. Sus músculos se relajaban y el dolor aumentaba a medida que la adrenalina desaparecía de su cuerpo.

Ella terminó de vendarlo y lo miró al rostro.

—Espero no ser parte de esa pesadilla.

Ella era tan diferente de otros con los que había hablado de una forma tan cercana.

—Su presencia es aceptable.

Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la bruja y parecía que iluminaba su rostro al completo. Nunca pensó que unas simples palabras pudieran traer una alegría tan genuina a alguien. Hizo aparecer su varita y caminó hacia el armario. Necesitaba ropas limpias y casi era la hora de comenzar el nuevo día. Sacó una camisa y se la puso tan rápido como pudo sin forzar su hombro.

—Recoja sus cosas. La acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor.

Ella asintió y salió de la habitación para ir al salón.

Abrochó los botones de su camisa, cogió su levita negra, y se vistió hasta que estuvo con su atuendo al completo.

La sonrisa de la joven aún estaba en su rostro cuando la encontró de nuevo, pero esta vez, con la timidez presente.

—¿Necesita algo?

Ella alzó un grueso tomo con sus manos.

—Um…¿Puedo tomar prestado su libro? Me gustaría terminarlo.

Severus se giró y asintió. Dándole más privilegios de los que nunca había concedido a alguien. Sí acababa con alguna de las pesadillas que ella padecía, le permitiría leer toda su biblioteca personal al completo.

Cuando la bruja se giró hacia la puerta, el despegó sus labios.

—Coja la poción, señorita Granger.

Ella torció los labios a modo de rechazo pero la cogió igualmente.

Era una mujer obstinada…

* * *

 **AN: Otro capítulo favorito. Hay debilidades que se muestran pero también hay preocupación. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño paso porque ahora, sí que empiezan a estar más cómodos entre ellos y sabemos lo difícil que Snape puede llegar a ser. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el día 27 ¡Feliz Navidad!**


	51. Capítulo 50: Ecos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 50: Ecos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1996**

El viento soplaba tan fuertemente por el área que lograba mover los árboles y ocasionalmente, hacer crujir una rama, pero no era tan intenso hasta el punto de tener que quedarse a cubierto dentro del castillo. La nieve cubría todo, incluso los caminos que eran frecuentados por los estudiantes, y el frío había congelado el lago en el que residía el calamar gigante. Como las sirenas, el cefalópodo había migrado al fondo de las aguas para dormir hasta la primavera. Sin duda era un curioso espécimen, pero no estaban aquí, en frente del lago, para estudiar las criaturas mágicas que habitaban en Hogwarts.

Severus respiró hondo, saboreando el aire frío que entraba en su garganta. Su capa negra se agitaba vigorosamente con el viento, haciéndolo parecer mucho más peligroso en frente de sus estudiantes que lo miraban con los ojos llorosos. Estaban sufriendo bajo el clima invernal pero él lo estaba disfrutando.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó entre ellos. Él ignoró la sensación del frío acuchillando su piel al descubierto y no se refrenó a mostrar una cruel sonrisa cuando la mayoría de sus irritantes estudiantes, Potter incluido, comenzaron a temblar. Incluso podía escuchar el castañeteo de sus dientes.

Por Merlín, como adoraba el invierno.

—Probablemente se estén preguntando el porqué van a tener la clase afuera, y probablemente estén tentados de quejase de ello. —los observó. Aunque había algunos que tenían una mirada curiosa, la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían los ojos entrecerrados por el viento que azotaba entre sus cuerpos. —No van a tener la oportunidad de elegir su emplazamiento durante una batalla real, así que, necesitan aprender a combatir en todas las situaciones posibles. La única ocasión plausible en la que estarían cerca de un cálido fuego será cuando tiren sus cuerpos inertes dentro de las llamas.

Miró por encima de ellos y sus ojos encontraron a Granger al fondo del grupo. Estaba más pálida que el resto, pero ella solo temblaba cada pocos segundos. La típica bufanda de Gryffindor cubría su rostro, pero ella se mantenía firme y no aparentaba tanta debilidad como el resto.

Retiró su mirada de la joven y observó al resto de los estudiantes.

—Pónganse en parejas con personas con las que no se hayan batido todavía. Este será su examen final de este semestre.

Ante esto, sus estudiantes gimieron y su media sonrisa altanera volvió a sus labios. Deberían haberlo esperado ya que estaban a una semana de las vacaciones de Navidad. Aunque sabía que lo más probable era que solo Granger se lo hubiera esperado.

Observó como las parejas de duelo comenzaban a formarse y se aseguró de que ningún estudiante mantuviera su compañero habitual. No iban a luchar de forma continua contra la misma persona en una batalla, a no ser que hubiera algún tipo de rivalidad o de empate, así que, necesitaban una experiencia variada en los duelos.

Tras aprobar la mayoría de los emparejamientos miro con quién estaba emparejada Granger.

Potter.

Quería ordenar que se cambiasen pero era mejor que no lo hiciera. Tanto por el bien de ella como por ser imparcial. No podía mostrar un favoritismo a pesar de que ella fuera su estudiante favorita. Esta elección era terrible pero se preguntaba sí ella lo había elegido para batirse en duelo, o había sido Potter el que lo había hecho. Granger había logrado usar algunos hechizos en estos meses, pero estaba más atrasada que el resto de la clase, hasta tal punto que Longbotton era algo más habilidoso que ella respecto a los duelos.

Y entonces, se percató de algo. De la determinación que tenían los ojos de la bruja. De la valentía. Ella sabía lo que estaba pensando y le estaba diciendo que la dejará continuar con su elección. Estaba oponiéndose a él sin palabras, y tenía que admirarla por ello.

—Las parejas están correctas. Al menos son capaces de hacer algo bien. —pudo ver un destello de una sonrisa en los labios de la bruja. —Comenzar.

Varios gritos de hechizos llenaron el ambiente. La mayoría había fracasado al verbalizar erróneamente sus palabras por el frío, otros, fracasaron en mover sus adormecidos miembros de una forma correcta. Incluso podía ver a algunos dejando caer sus varitas sobre la nieve por sus dedos congelados. Necesitaban lidiar con esto. Era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, estos estudiantes lucharían al lado de Potter.

Si no aprendían a usar su varita en condiciones extremas, el mundo estaba condenado.

Odiaba que tuvieran que manchar sus manos con sangre en esta guerra. Despreciaba el hecho de que iban a tener cicatrices psicológicas durante el resto de sus vidas, incluso si salían victoriosos.

Tocó su hombro con la mano. Ella no le había pedido algo a cambio. Nunca lo hacía. Ni a los amigos de la bruja, ni a él.

Ella hacía lo que su consciencia le decía. Algunos la llamarían tonta por ser tan buena en estos tiempo, y él estaría de acuerdo, pero también, la apreciaba por esa característica. Era afortunado por haber permitido que la joven bruja entrase ligeramente en su vida.

Un cántico hizo eco y alzó la vista para encontrar la fuente, frunciendo el ceño ante la familiaridad de las palabras que alcanzaron sus oídos. Se encontró a Longbottom suspendido en el aire, cogido por el tobillo y cerca del sauce llorón. Su compañero era Weasley, el cual tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Longbottom estaba siendo maltratado en el mismo lugar en el que una vez él también sufrió de la misma forma. Algunos estudiantes detuvieron sus duelos para reírse de Longbottom. Para crédito suyo, Potter no lo hizo.

Severus apretó los dientes. Luchar contra alguien era una cosa, pero torturar a la persona y regodearse de ello era repugnante. Eso no era batirse en duelo.

Acechó en dirección al árbol.

—¡Volver a vuestros duelos! Todos saben que es imprudente detenerse en un examen final por algo como esto. Un punto menos en la nota final para todos los que estáis aquí. Bájelo, Weasley.

Weasley siguió las instrucciones, pero lo fulminó con la mirada como si hubiera arruinado su día. Sí pudiera, lo arruinaría durante el resto de su vida. Esperó hasta que los Slytherins estuvieron fuera del alcance antes de mirar al chico pelirrojo.

—Castigado durante una semana, Weasley. Esto es un duelo, no un número de circo. Longbottom, defiéndase y deje de sorprenderme con el fracaso de persona que es.

Un grito agudo provocó que sacudiera su cuerpo, buscando la fuente del sonido. Un cuerpo salió volando hacia el lago, atravesando de un golpe la capa de hielo y agua. No tuvo tiempo de moverse antes de que visualizó la masa de rizos marrones hundirse en las profundidades heladas.

Al principio todo estaba en silencio, pero luego, un puñado de risas crueles empezaron. Miró a Potter sin mover su rostro. El muchacho no se estaba riendo. Él y el maldito Longbottom, que había venido hasta su lado, eran los únicos que no se estaban riendo. Esperó a que ella saliera a la superficie. La bruja sabía nadar y era lo suficientemente ingeniosa para usar su magia y salir de ahí.

Su memoria conjuró a una muchacha con cabellos marrones enmarañados muriendo en el Támesis bajo su mano. Tuvo que obligar a que sus dedos dejaran de temblar. En aquel momento había visto un destello de Granger muriendo, en vez de aquella chica.

Las risas se detuvieron. Granger no emergía del frío lago.

Por Merlín, no iba a emerger.

Salió corriendo, luchando contra la espesa nieve que intentaba ralentizarlo. Al mismo tiempo, quitó su capa para eliminar pesos. Tenía que alcanzarla. No podía dejarla morir.

No podía.

Cuando llego al borde del lago hizo estallar el hielo en un enorme agujero, los trozos saltaron hacia el cielo para luego bajar hasta el suelo y hacia sus estudiantes. Se tiró dentro. El agua helada, pinchaba su piel como si fueran pequeñas agujas perforando cada poro de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, y sus miembros, ya empezaba a sentirse dormidos.

Aun así, buceó más profundo. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Por qué no había reaccionado antes? El siempre aconsejaba no paralizarse en medio de una batalla, pero él lo había hecho. No tendría que haberle dejado luchar contra Potter sabiendo la condición en la que estaba.

Conjuró un hechizo silencioso para iluminar las embarradas profundidades. Sus pulmones comenzaron a protestar, y se dio cuenta de la falta de oxígeno en su cerebro. Se apuntó con la varita a sí mismo y creó una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza para reponer el oxígeno.

Solo había estado en una ocasión tan desesperado y fue para salvar a Lily. Conjuró otro hechizo de luz y como si Merlín lo estuviera bendiciendo, la vio en el momento en el que lo hizo. La bruja estaba flotando entre algunas algas. No estaba enredada pero pudo ver un pequeño hilo de sangre provenir de su cabeza.

Cuando la alcanzó, conjuro otra burbuja alrededor de la cabeza de la joven, pero como había temido, ella no reaccionó. Agarró su cuerpo con su brazo, rodeando su cintura y acercándola a él. Apuntó hacia el fondo del lago y conjuró un hechizo que los ayudaría a emerger más rápidamente.

En cuanto atravesó la superficie, sintió el agua de su piel y cabellos congelarse al instante. Mientras empujaba su cuerpo y el de ella hacia el borde del lago y salir del agua, intentó mantener la calma que sus estudiantes parecían carecer. Algunos solo se quedaban mirando, otros estaban llorando.

Sintió calidez y alzó la vista para ver que Longbotton había realizado un hechizo de cambio de temperatura y estaba ayudando a Granger a alejarla del lago. ¿Dónde estaban Potter y Weasley?

—Vaya a decirle a Pomfrey que prepare una cama. —dijo con una voz grave.

Longbottom se marchó sin dudarlo. El que pensaba que era un cobarde inútil era el único que había ayudado.

Se levantó hasta estar sobre sus pies y apuntó con su varita hacia ella. Obligó a que su cuerpo expulsara el agua de los pulmones. Tras esperar unos segundos que aparentaban ser horas, ella tosió. Y era el sonido más maravilloso que nunca había escuchado. Entonces, el pecho de la bruja se movió al coger aire.

Ella tenía el rostro tan pálido como la nieve que los rodeaba y sus labios estaban azules. Invocó su capa y tras realizar un hechizo para darle calor, la envolvió con la tela. Durante todo este tiempo sus estudiantes solo observaban.

Si se comportaban de esta forma cuando un aliado resultaba herido, el mundo estaba perdido.

Levantó a la muchacha en volandas.

—¿Ella…e-está bien?

—Castigado durante un mes entero, señor Potter.

—Pensé que ella…se iba a defender…Pero ni siquiera levantó su varita. —dijo Potter. El muchacho estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero aun así no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en ayudarla cuando ella tocó el agua. Incluso si el chico era sincero, no lo conmovía en absoluto.

—Y aun así, usted acabó atacándola. —espetó. —Es algo que me hace plantearme si lo hizo de manera intencional. —si fuera un enemigo lo entendería, pero pensó que sus estudiantes tenían el sentido común de no atacar a otro estudiante que no tenía la varita alzada. No cuando los duelos eran una tarea de aprendizaje.

—Bastardo. —escuchó a Weasley murmurar mientras se encaminaba hacia el castillo con Granger entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **AN: Uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que hayáis pasado unas fantásticas Navidades y espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el tres de Enero. Así que… Espero que tengáis una buena entrada de año.**

 **PS: En mi deviant art (rinoaebastel) hay un dibujo que acompaña la escena :P**


	52. Capítulo 51: Intervención

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 51: Intervención**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado**

* * *

Tenía los brazos cruzados, su espalda estirada, y sus ojos estaban fijados en las dos mujeres que tenía en frente. Aunque aparentaba estar prestando atención, su mente aún estaba procesando la preocupación y el miedo que lo inundaba. Quería encontrar un lugar en el que pudiera gritar y hacer explotar algo para liberar la tensión de su cuerpo. En cambio, usó sus años de experiencia con el espionaje para suprimir sus emociones y se centró en su siguiente plan de acción. Necesitaba hacer que esa bruja se recuperara, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

Necesitaba hacer que la joven volviera a la normalidad, pero para ello, necesitaba conocer la verdad que la bruja había estado escondiendo. Necesitaba confiar en él con todo, cada miedo, cada secreto oscuro que ella tuviese. Sí la bruja todavía estaba insegura respecto al asunto, iba a tener que mostrarle primero cada pieza de oscuridad que tenía. Quería que volviera a su ser tanto como pudiera. Por supuesto, ella nunca iba a volver a ser como antes del todo, tras el supuesto trauma por el que había pasado. Un trauma durante una batalla cambiaba a alguien para siempre y de una forma distinta. Pero ella podía recuperar su habilidad, su inteligencia, su unidad, y su coraje para hacer lo que fuera necesario cuando el momento llegase.

La razón era bastante simple para llevar a cabo esta medida tan drástica. Sí ella no podía sobrevivir por sí misma, la bruja sería un aliado inútil. O eso es lo que quería pensar mientras suprimía con crueldad su extremo apego por ella.

Observó a Granger sentarse y seguir las instrucciones de Poppy. Sus reflejos y movimientos parecían funcionar tan bien como siempre, pero ella aún carecía del brillo en sus ojos. Estaban tan vacíos y fríos como los suyos habían estado.

La anciana fue hasta él y lo miró con una expresión suave. Severus tensó sus labios.

—Se va a recuperar, Severus. No hay un daño permanente. Gracias a Merlín que la sacaste a tiempo. —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Entonces, ya la vas a dejar ir? —preguntó deseando saber sí la joven estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para su intervención.

—Sí. Me gustaría que se quedara esta noche para vigilar esa herida en la cabeza, pero seguramente no va a aceptarlo.

—El deseo de un paciente, especialmente el de un estudiante, nunca te ha detenido antes.

La anciana dejo escapar una risa.

—Ya ha sufrido mucho hoy. Y ya que no es muy serio, no voy a ponerla bajo más estrés.

—Comprendo.

El silencio se apoderó de ellos por unos segundos antes de que la enfermera suspirara y pusiera una mano en su hombro. Ella le dio una apretón.

—Si no hubiera sido por ti, ella estaría muerta.

—Hmm

—¿Sabes? Eres un héroe.

Casi rodó los ojos.

—Es mi trabajo como profesor.

Esta vez fue ella quien respondió con un casi imperceptible "Hm".

La mujer volvió a mirar a Granger y él la imitó.

—¿Vas a acompañarla? No quiero que vaya sola.

Su única respuesta fue una inclinación de su rostro y la anciana se marchó a su oficina. Observó a Granger y se percató de que la joven no se había movido. Simplemente estaba mirando a su regazo mientras aferraba sus manos a las sábanas.

Granger estaba a punto de perderse y si no intervenía antes de que algo más sucediera, la joven incluso podría acabar quitándose la vida.

Se movió hasta el borde de la cama. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ella no hizo movimiento alguno. Ni si quiera se percataba de su presencia. Se estaba volviendo tan vacía como él, y se negaba a que ella se convirtiera en algo que se asemejase a lo que él era ahora.

No podía dejar que se rindiera ante su tormento y la miseria.

—Despierte, señorita Granger. Usted y yo vamos a hablar y prefiero hacerlo en un sitio privado. —ella seguía sin moverse. —Además odio el olor de la enfermería, y estoy seguro de que usted también. Vayámonos Her-señorita Granger.

El desliz del nombre que casi sale de sus labios lo hizo estremecerse. Pero agradeció su error ya que hizo que la cabeza de la joven se levantará con rapidez y que sus ojos ligeramente hinchados se centrasen en él. Incluso pudo ver unas lágrimas frescas caer por sus mejillas. Su garganta se constriñó como cuando había estado rodeado del agua fría.

Sus labios se entreabrieron con la intención de hablarle duramente, para hacerla salir de esa cama, pero antes de que sus palabras vinieran, ella se movió, retirando las sábanas de su cuerpo y moviéndose al lado opuesto de la cama. Se levantó y él caminó lentamente en dirección a la puerta para que ella siguiera su ritmo si así lo deseaba.

Pero no lo hizo.

La bruja se mantuvo unos pasos por detrás de él, manteniéndose en silencio. Sabía que lo seguiría y por ello se encaminó a su despacho.

Le recordaba a un perro abandonado siguiendo al único humano que le había mostrado algo de afecto. Era inquietante ver a esta mujer actuando de esa manera.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho y la dejó abierta cuando entró, dejándola decidir su nuevo destino.

Esperó pacientemente, confiado de que ella entraría. Quería decirle que lo hiciera pero tenía que ser su decisión. Sabía que podía ser intimidante incluso para ella y no quería obligarla a hacer lo que él quería de esa forma.

Respiración tras respiración se mantuvo quieto. Escuchó unos suaves pasos entrar a su despacho y un chasquido de la puerta.

—Lo siento. —el débil susurro hizo que él girase su rostro.

La bruja estaba sentada en la silla mullida que él había transformado para las sesiones de Oclumancia. ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de disculparse?

—¿Quiere explicarme por qué?

—Porque usted podría haber muerto al intentar salvarme. Le he fallado. Pensé que podría enfrentarme a Harry pero juzgue mal. Di un paso demasiado grande y…Pensé que podría hacerlo.

—Seamos claros, señorita Granger. Salté a ese lago tras usted por mi propia voluntad. Conocía los riesgos. —suspiró. —Pero concedo que usted ha sido un completo desastre en Defensa desde el incidente en el ministerio. —los ojos tristes de la joven volvieron a él. —Y no va a sobrevivir si continúa así.

—Lo sé. Quizás sería mejor que encontrase a alguien más competente. He intentado superar esto pero yo…no puedo hacerlo.

—No quiero a otro, señorita Granger. No hay nadie más capaz ni confiable que usted. Todo el mundo me odia, y usted es una de las pocas personas que no me desagradan. Pero si quiere dejarlo puede hacerlo.

—N-no quiero hacerlo, pero…—ella rompió el contacto y bajó el rostro. —Ya no sé qué más hacer. Soy completamente inútil.

—Usted y yo vamos a lidiar con esto ahora mismo, señorita Granger. —ella lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos. —Va a decirme lo que pasó y voy a ayudarla a conquistar su miedo. Escucharé sus inseguridades y la ayudaré a lidiar con ellas. Es mi aliada en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Si quiere más de mis secretos para que sea justo, entonces también los tendrá.

Este era el momento. Lo había hecho. Le había ofrecido su apoyo al completo a esta mujer rota. Imploraba de forma silenciosa que ella aceptara. Que no perdiera la valentía que admiraba en ella. Huir del dolor era más fácil que lidiar con él. Estaba enfadado con sus compañeros por no ver que la joven necesitaba ayuda, y también consigo mismo por no ofrecerla antes. Otros la trataban como si no fuera alguien normal por su inteligencia. Como si estuviera por encima de la preocupación y el dolor. Que ella simplemente podría enmendarlo porque era lista. Pero él sabía que no. Ella era humana, y los humanos podían caer.

Él había necesitado su apoyo más de lo que había pensado y ahora, él le daría el suyo. Incluso si echaba a perder su vida solitaria. Y quería que esta mujer joven viviera mucho más que él.

—N-no estoy segura de sí estoy preparada. —parecía que un ligero temblor había poseído el cuerpo de la bruja. —Profesor, no estoy segura de poder lidiar con ello.

—Va a tener que dar el primer paso, así que, deje de acobardarse por el miedo y hágalo. —cruzó la habitación y se puso delante de ella. Golpeó sus manos contra los reposabrazos que estaban a los lados de la joven. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la altura de los de ella. —No se detenga, Granger. Ahora, levántese y muéstreme lo fuerte que es.

Quería sacar su coraje con la intimidación. Empujarla al límite que ella no estaba dispuesta a cruzar si no la presionaban. Odiaba tener que usar este método, pero estaba claro que no tenía elección.

La respiración de la joven se volvió errática durante unos segundos e intentó agazaparse más en la silla para ganar distancia. Y entonces, al final, ella dejó caer su cuerpo y esquivó su mirada.

Tras ver su reacción dejó a un lado la intimidación y habló con una suave voz:

—Si no me deja entrar, no podré ayudarla. Y quiero hacerlo. —se sentó en una silla al lado de ella.

—N-no quiero que me juzgue. —dijo ella con una voz que casi no pudo escuchar. —No quiero perder también su compañía.

¿Juzgarla? ¿Acaso no había demostrado que no haría tal cosa?

—Señorita Granger, dudo mucho que pueda mostrarme algo que me haga salir corriendo. No estoy libre de pecado y no soy tan hipócrita como para juzgar a otros por los suyos. —se percató de los ojos dudosos que se centraron en él. —No soy un idiota como Potter y Weasley, o cualquiera de sus compañeros criticones, así que no me ponga en la misma categoría que ellos.

Ella lo observó durante un minuto entero, hasta el punto de que empezó a ser incómodo.

—Lo siento, tiene razón. Usted no es como ellos. —ella emitió una risita triste. —Supongo que no me estoy comportando como una verdadera Gryffindor ¿verdad?

Severus resopló.

—Eso no importa. Es una casa en la que encaja parcialmente.

Una sonrisa centelleó en los labios de la mujer y después ella suspiró.

—¿Pensadero o usará la Legeremancia?

Él casi sonrió ante la pregunta. Pero en vez de ello, descruzó los brazos y cogió la varita de su manga. Pomfrey le había asegurado que no tenía ninguna secuela nociva tras la experiencia en el lago pero iba a intentar ser lo más suave posible.

Apuntó su varita hacia ella. La bruja tembló ligeramente, algo que nunca había hecho en las sesiones que habían tenido.

—Enséñeme todo, Granger. Si lo hace no sentirá dolor. —habló con suavidad, intentando relajarla.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a los reposabrazos.

—De acuerdo. Hágalo.

Y entonces, él conjuró el hechizo que revelaría su angustia y el secreto que la había estado torturando durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

 **AN: ¡Feliz año nuevo! Bueno, bueno, aquí estamos. Severus impaciente, Hermione está aterrada…Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el día ocho.**


	53. Capítulo 52: La Causa de la Angustia

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 52: La Causa de la Angustia**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

La oscuridad lo envolvió y el ambiente se mantuvo en silencio durante los primeros treinta segundos. Escuchó una única respiración agitada cuando el sonido de los pasos se acercó a su localización. Supuso que estaba en una habitación del Departamento de Misterios, probablemente en la que había visto a Granger cuando dejó caer las defensas mentales durante la sesión anterior. Un mortífago entró en la habitación con una luz volando alrededor de él.

Gracias a la pequeña luz divisó a Granger antes de que lo hiciera Dolohov. Estaba bajo la mesa, con el cuerpo de Weasley a su lado, el cual estaba inconsciente con un tipo de criatura asquerosa pegada a él. Se estaba escondiendo lo mejor que podía pero no era suficiente. El hombre los encontró y sintió el miedo de la bruja en su máximo esplendor al mismo tiempo que una risa enfermiza provino de la boca de Dolohov.

El mortífago apuntó con su varita hacia ella. La bilis le subió por la garganta, quemándolo sin piedad. ¿Había sido Dolohov quién había destrozado la confianza de la joven? No quería pensar en las cosas que este hombre solía hacer a los muggles y a los hijos nacidos de muggles. Si Granger había sufrido algo más que la maldición bajo este hombre, lo mataría a la mínima oportunidad que tuviera.

Sintió una retahíla de pensamientos proviniendo de Granger. La bruja pensaba tan rápido que era incapaz de entenderlos. Ella sabía que estaba a un hechizo de la muerte. Podía sentirlo. El pánico, la agonía, el miedo.

Un grito hizo eco en la estancia.

Él sonrió ante sus movimientos y ante su valentía. La Hermione Granger que conocía, no era la misma que esta. Esta bruja podía canalizar todos esos sentimientos negativos en conjurar hechizos más rápidamente que un mortífago.

El hechizo de aturdir golpeó a Dolohov en el brazo. El hombre rodó sus ojos y cayó al suelo. Ese conjuro no duraría mucho tiempo. La joven tendría que haber usado algo más potente.

Sabía que la maldición de Dolohov la alcanzaría más tarde, haciéndole pagar por su osadía.

Deseaba poder advertirla y que aquella acción cambiara los eventos a mejor, pero era consciente de que eso era imposible.

Granger salió de debajo de la mesa y arrastró el cuerpo pesado e inconsciente de Weasley. Escuchó su respiración agitada con cada tirón que daba hasta que puso el brazo del chico sobre sus hombros, las intenciones de la muchacha de cargar con el peso muerto eran claras. Era sin duda, la opción moral correcta, pero era una opción estúpida.

A Dolohov no iba a importarle si el niñato de Weasley estaba ya inconsciente porque las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso habían sido de coger la profecía y capturar a Potter si la ocasión se presentaba. Pero Granger había desafiado a un mortífago y no iba a estar segura hasta que él estuviera muerto.

Granger dirigió una corta mirada al asesino inconsciente. Él la siguió mientras ella continuaba hacia otra habitación.

El esfuerzo de cargar con el chico descerebrado era remarcable, pero estaba perdiendo todas sus fuerzas al hacerlo. La bruja se detuvo y miró alrededor para comprobar la presencia de otros mortífagos. Cuando estuvo satisfecha de que no había nadie, arrastró al chico a un armario pequeño. Con unos movimientos tediosos, la joven se las arregló para meter al chico dentro.

—Lo siento, Ron. Estarás más seguro aquí. —alzó la ceja al ver como ella cerraba la puerta, intentando no hacer más ruido del necesario.

Había salvado al chico y lo que obtenía a cambio era una distancia y una rudeza por parte de Weasley.

La mano de la joven se aferró a la varita; respiró hondo, y se encaminó a la siguiente puerta. Él la siguió, temiendo lo que iba a ver en el siguiente fragmento de memoria que ella le había ofrecido a pesar de que había visto cosas peores.

Ella giró el pomo y la luz la bañó. Sus cabellos se habían trasformado en un matojo de rizos furiosos. Parte de sus ropas se habían rasgado y tenía motas de sangre en varios sitios. El sudor corría libre por su frente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en lo que estaba sucediendo delante de ella.

La Orden estaba luchando contra los mortífagos. Longbottom y Potter estaban intentando engañar a Lucius con un juego de niños, sin dejarlo coger la profecía mientras se pasaban el orbe el uno al otro. Al menos estaba funcionando. En las gradas más altas, pudo distinguir a Black luchando contra Bellatrix. Este debía de ser el momento en el que atravesó el velo.

Entonces, el orbe cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, y con ello, la posición de Lucius en el círculo del Señor Tenebroso.

Dumbledore hizo acto de presencia poco después y todos se detuvieron excepto Bellatrix. La mujer rió, el sonido demencial rebotó en los muros, provocando que la habitación estuviera habitada por más de una Bellatrix. Ella agitó la varita y Black perdió la suya.

Severus miró hacia su lado. Granger levantó su brazo y apuntó con su varita en dirección a Bellatrix. Pudo ver el miedo y la rabia amenazando con poseerla, y entonces, ella conjuró el hechizo. Un pequeño temblor en su mano fue suficiente para retorcer las cosas de un acto bueno, a un resultado terrible.

Por ese simple temblor, el hechizo se desvió y la explosión se intensificó a causa de algo que había alcanzado en las gradas. El impactó desequilibró a Black y un rayo verde golpeó su pecho. El hombre se paralizó, y entonces, su cuerpo se tambaleó, cayendo hacia el velo para finalmente atravesarlo sin dejar rastro.

La varita de Granger cayó al suelo, capturando su atención al tiempo que la conmoción se adueñó del rostro de la joven. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el lugar que Black había estado un segundo antes. Sintió el cerebro de la bruja gritar y la repentina necesidad de vomitar surgió en su estómago.

Granger cayó de rodillas y gimoteó. La sensación de culpa lo golpeó con fuerza. Era tan fuerte que rivalizaba con la suya propia por lo que le había hecho a Lily.

El recuerdo se desenfocó ligeramente, dejándole ver el afecto que Potter tenía por el hombre caído al verlos abrazarse, al verlos reír; Hermione estaba con ellos, sonriendo. Otro recuerdo lo golpeó. En este ella caminaba sola en su primer año. Más y más recuerdos inundaron la mente de la joven. El patrón se repetía en un círculo vicioso, sin dejarla centrarse en el presente, dispuesto a destruirla desde dentro.

Severus quiso enfrentarse a Dolohov cuando vio al hombre conjurar la maldición.

La bruja se desplomó.

-/-/-

La oscuridad se transformó y se encontró de vuelta en Hogwarts, pero no dentro de su despacho y mirándola. La estancia era roja y dorada, con una chimenea y algunos sofás ocupados por estudiantes medio dormidos.

Granger estaba con sus ensayos escribiendo con lentitud antes de que una sombra tapase la luz que provenía de la chimenea. La pluma marrón se detuvo y ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el descerebrado de Weasley mirándola.

—Ron...yo... —ella evitó los ojos del muchacho. —¿Cómo está Harry?

—Lidiando con ello y por supuesto echando de menos a Sirius.

—No sé qué hacer. —dijo ella.

En vez de intentar consolarla como un amigo debería haber hecho, el muchacho entrecerró los ojos.

—Deberías haberte quedado conmigo. Esto no habría pasado si lo hubieras hecho. —su seca respuesta provocó que ella cerrase los ojos y que el muchacho le diera la espalda. —Pensaba que eras lista, pero al parecer no lo eres en todo.

Weasley se alejó y el recuerdo desapareció.

* * *

 **AN: Bien… es hora de salir corriendo… :3 Y este es el motivo por el que las cosas como son. El giro central que da vida a este fanfic…más o menos. Espero que os haya sorprendido y os guste…Sé que es un simple acto, un simple cambio, pero es lo suficiente como para que todo sea diferente. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	54. C 53: Las Consecuencias de la Revelación

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 53: Las Consecuencias de la Revelación**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Cuando su visión volvió se encontró en su despacho. Se centró en Granger, en su figura borrosa y esperó a que se despejara. Su ceño se profundizó cuando vio las lágrimas descontroladas cayendo por las mejillas de la mujer. Guardó la varita en su manga. Por Merlín. El problema era más serio de lo que había pensado. Tenía sus sospechas, pero por alguna razón nunca se le habría ocurrido que fuera algo como esto con todas las preguntas que ella le había hecho, que ella fuera la causa por la que alguien hubiera muerto. Era consciente de que la joven no iba a volver a ser ni por asomo, a como había sido antes. La muchacha estaba tan destrozada como él y odiaba que fueran también iguales en este terreno.

—Es mi culpa. —ella murmuró antes de bajar la vista a su regazo. —La Gryffindor perfecta, la sabelotodo insufrible cometiendo un error y matando al único familiar vivo de su mejor amigo.

—¡Pare! —la cabeza de la joven se alzó y lo miró con ojos sorprendidos. —Se cómo se siente, señorita Granger, pero no tiene que permitir que lo que pasó la controle.

—Harry ha perdido a la única familia que le quedaba por mi culpa, y egoístamente, también pienso en mí. No puedo lanzar hechizos porque tengo miedo de perder el control de nuevo. No dejo de pensar en otros escenarios. ¿Sirius habría Ganado si no hubiera intervenido? ¿Por qué me enorgullecí pensando que podría-

—Nada de orgullo. —espetó él. —Tenía buenas intenciones. Aunque entiendo como usted, el por qué Potter necesita tiempo. Seguramente entrará en razón pronto por muy imbécil que esté siendo. —dijo antes de hacer una pausa. —Y tengo que decir que estoy impresionado de ver cómo se las arregló para incapacitar a un mortífago.

Las cejas de la muchacha se fruncieron.

—Señor…yo…

—Muchos más pueden culparse a parte de usted. Sí, fue su varita, pero había más factores involucrados. Cosas que no deberían haber pasado. Potter no debería haber arrastrado a adolescentes sin preparación a una lucha. Incluso podemos ir más atrás y decir que Black fue un estúpido. Él no acató las órdenes de permanecer en la casa. Él fue quién atrajo su propia muerte.

Comenzó a andar por su despacho, intentando aliviar algo de su rabia acumulada para no pagarlo con la bruja que tenía en frente. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. La joven no tenía problemas para recordar los hechizos, así que tenía que lograr que se acostumbrara a luchar contra alguien. Ese ambiente podría desensibilizarla. Y mientras hacía eso, quizás sus sentimientos de culpa podrían llegar a desaparecer en cierta medida. Tenía que recuperarse. Sí lograba arreglarse con Potter en algún momento, ella estaría en peligro y tendría que luchar para matar.

—Escúcheme, Granger. He matado a personas y conozco la diferencia entre un accidente y un asesinato. Usted es como el resto de personas que viven en este mundo. Ha cometido errores. Necesita aprender de ellos y continuar viviendo. Necesita hacerse más fuerte. —su voz era severa pero no hostil y supo que ella notaría la diferencia.

—Aun así, he matado a alguien. El hecho de que sea un accidente no cambia lo que hice. —sus últimas palabras se rompieron con un llanto y él sacudió el rostro con un movimiento gentil.

—Lo mató accidentalmente. —se sentó al lado de la joven. —Usted fue una de las circunstancias que causaron su muerte. Sé que es imposible el detener los pensamientos sobre ello por completo, especialmente en esta fase, pero aun así debe seguir adelante. Estamos en una guerra, las muertes suceden. Es cruel pero es la verdad.

—¿Cómo lidias con ello? ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan calmado?

—He tenido años de práctica para controlar mis emociones. Incluso yo pierdo el control a veces, pero me desfogo cuando estoy solo. No haría ningún bien a nadie si acabo desquiciado. Cuando voy a una batalla pongo toda mi atención en el presente. —tomó aire. —Cada vida que arrebato me duele, pero la primera sigue siendo la peor. Con el tiempo, logras convencer a tu mente de que lo hiciste por una buena razón. No es que te moleste mucho menos pero sigues viviendo.

Y entonces, la joven se vino abajo y esperó mientras la veía llorar. Esta joven bruja necesitaba compañía mucho más de lo él la había necesitado. No se merecía esto. Se arrepintió de no haber continuado enseñándole Oclumancia a Potter. Quizás si hubiera seguido con las clases, el muchacho no habría arrastrado a todos al ministerio.

Pero el chicho no habría aprendido. No tenía la dedicación o el tipo de mente que pudiera.

Algo presionó contra su hombro.

Un mechón marrón y rizado cayó por su brazo. Cuando comprendió la situación, sus músculos se tensaron, pero fue incapaz de alejarse. No hasta que el calor en su hombro desapareciese.

¿Qué acababa de hacer la bruja?

—Gracias por no darme la espalda como el resto. —susurró ella.

Su confusión desapareció tan pronto como escuchó las palabras.

—Aquí tienes un oído que te escucha. Sin importar lo que suceda, no dudes en venir a mí, Granger. —La oferta había sido hecha. Esperaba que sus instintos fueran correctos y no acabara guiado hacia otra traición.

La joven bruja asintió, sus ojos aún estaban rojos pero la sombra de una sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

—Como tú puedes hacerlo conmigo, señor.

—Cuando termines los exámenes, tómate unas vacaciones. Coge tiempo para calmarte y repasa tus emociones pero no te pares a pensar en ellas más de lo necesario. Si decides quedarse en Hogwarts puedes venir aquí a cualquier hora, pero no haremos sesiones hasta enero. Quiero que lidies con el problema de tu miedo. Te dare clases de Defensa en privado.

—Pero…

—Necesitas usar tu magia o morirás. Eres una hija de muggles en un mundo mágico en el que si el Señor Tenebroso sale victorioso, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad. —si tenía que ser honesto, la bruja ni siquiera tendría una oportunidad tras este curso, y especialmente si no volvía a recuperar su valiente y fuerte actitud típica de la casa de Gryffindor.

* * *

 **AN: Bien y aquí estamos…. Otro punto en el que las cosas cambian para ambos gracias a la culpa. Sí, el cambio de persona en la narración es, y siempre será intencional con estos dos. Espero que os haya gustado y si tenéis tiempo dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	55. Cap 54: La Doble Invitación Placentera

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 54: La Doble Invitación Placentera**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1996**

Observó a los alumnos añadir los últimos detalles de sus pociones. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del lento hervor por el aula. Pudo sentir como los nervios crecían hasta el punto de desquiciarlos con el último minuto del examen.

Sus ojos descansaron en Granger. Estaba centrándose en remover, sus labios moviéndose en silencio mientras contaba los giros. La charla que habían tenido había logrado calmarla en cierta medida, pero sabía que la bruja aún se culpaba a sí misma y que el miedo al fracaso aún estaba presente en su interior.

Entendía ese miedo. Él también había cometido errores, muchos, pero no iba a permitir que ella cayera en la oscuridad como él lo hizo.

La campana sonó, señalando el final de la última clase del cuatrimestre.

—Llenad los viales ahora y dejarlos sobre mi mesa. —sin dudas y sin quejas, los tres estudiantes llenaron los viales con los antídotos. A cada uno se le había asignado un veneno específico y habían tenido que desarrollar un remedio sin saber su naturaleza. Por lo que podía percibir del color, todos los estudiantes lo habían hecho bastante bien.

Uno a uno, dejaron el vial antes de darle la espalda e ir limpiar sus calderos y su espacio de trabajo. El primero en terminar fue el Slytherin, y tras coger sus cosas el muchacho se giró hacia él y se inclinó.

—Que tenga unas buenas navidades, señor. —él asintió a modo de respuesta, sin dejar que su máscara de severidad desapareciera, y observó al muchacho marcharse. Algunos alumnos de su casa aún lo respetaban, pero las acciones de Malfoy estaban creando una tensión dentro de los Slytherin. El chico era una verdadera serpiente, capaz de escurrirse y escapar cada vez que intentaba hablar con él.

Sus ojos se centraron de vuelta en el aula y se percató de la demora de Granger en recoger sus cosas, al tiempo que la Ravenclaw se marchaba sin molestarse en despedirse. Y lo prefería así.

Permitió que sus ojos se centraran en la bruja. Se relajó y esperó, sabiendo por su comportamiento que ella quería hablar con él.

Ella se giró hacia él, con su bolsa aplastando su hombro por la gran cantidad de libros que tenía dentro. Tuvo que reprimir un bufido mientras ella se acercaba hacia él.

—Así que, señorita Granger. ¿Asumo que va a irse a casa y a desearme unas buenas vacaciones? —un rastro de burla suave se escapó en su voz. La mayoría de las personas lo habría considerado algo cruel, pero el brillo en los ojos de la bruja y su sonrisa ensanchándose confirmaban que no lo había considerado como tal.

—Este año no, señor. Quería pasarlo en Hogwarts. He oído que solo unos pocos se van a quedar así que va a estar lo suficientemente tranquilo para poder poner mis pensamientos en orden y…—la bruja dudó pero esperó pacientemente. —Podría pasar más tiempo contigo. S-si me lo permite, señor.

Con cualquier otro, ya lo habría reducido a un saco de lágrimas pero no con ella. Encontraba divertido su balbuceo nervioso, pero sus palabras eran una sorpresa. Las personas tendían a evadirlo, no a querer pasar tiempo a su lado.

Cuando asintió, la sonrisa de la muchacha creció todavía más, hasta el punto de que parecía que estuviera intentando estirar demasiado su boca.

Él sonrió

—Pero intentemos mantener la calma durante las vacaciones. Podría matar a un estudiante cuando vuelvan sí no descanso del constante balbuceo académico sin sentido.

Ella pareció ofenderse.

—Yo no digo cosas sin sentido. —mordió su labio por un segundo. —No siempre.

El rostro de la bruja adquirió seriedad y la observó respirar profundamente.

—¿Pasa algo, señorita Granger?

—Um…¿Sabes que el profesor Slughorn va a organizar una fiesta de invierno para algunos estudiantes? —preguntó ella.

—Soy consciente de ello. A ese hombre siempre le ha gustado rodearse de gente que piensa que llegarán a lo más alto. —respondió con un tono aburrido. Slughorn buscaba la gloria mientras permanecía bajo el ala de otros. Le encantaba decir: _Fui yo quién le enseñe a él o a ella_ , como si lo que habían logrado fuera mérito suyo y no de ellos.

—El caso es que estoy invitada ese club suyo.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Ella dejó una sonrisa orgullosa relucir en sus labios.

—La cuestión es que tengo que ir a esa fiesta y he pensado que…quizás…

—Escúpalo, Granger. No tengo todo el día.

Las mejillas de la bruja enrojecieron y los labios volvieron a separarse pero la voz no acudió a ella.

¿Se había quedado sin palabras? ¿Ella? Eso era extraño.

Pasado un segundo sus ojos cambiaron, prácticamente con el fiero coraje ardiendo dentro de ellos.

—Quería preguntarte sí te gustaría venir conmigo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ¿Acababa de invitarlo? ¿A una fiesta? ¿Con Slughorn?

Nadie le había preguntado algo así por el simple hecho de pasar tiempo con él. Por Merlín, nunca pensó que podría experimentar este tipo de sentimientos. Había renunciado a tener amigos e interacciones sociales cuando eligió dar su vida para destruir a Voldemort. Para pagar su deuda con Lily.

Tragó cuando el nombre tiñó la alegría y la corrompió con dolor. Había sido una bonita cascada de frialdad para traerlo de vuelta al presente. Granger aún estaba esperando una respuesta.

—Ya he sido invitado. —respondió.

—Oh. —su voz sonaba algo desilusionada.

—No iba a acudir pero al ver que alguien con cerebro va a hacerlo, puede que yo también vaya.

—¿De verdad? —su tono era tan feliz, tan esperanzado… Iba a ir por ella. Él asintió. —Entonces, espero verte por ahí.

—Ya veremos, señorita Granger. —su voz estaba llena de indiferencia a pesar de que sentía de todo menos eso. —Ahora vaya a seguir con sus exámenes finales.

—Sí , señor. —respondió la bruja. Cambió de lado la bolsa a su otro hombro y prácticamente la vio salir brincando de las mazmorras.

Era extraño hacer a alguien feliz de una forma tan simple.

Pero era placentero.

* * *

 **AN: Valiente, Valiente Granger... Los cambios de persona empiezan a ser deliberados xD… supongo que ya tienen algo más de confianza para tutearse. Espero que os haya gustado. Decirme lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	56. Capítulo 55: ¿Amigos?

**When All is Lost, One is Found .** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 55: ¿Amigos?**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1996**

Había sido una terrible idea y en el momento en el que entró en el aula recordó por qué odiaba las fiestas de Slughorn. Ruido, decoraciones llamativas, demasiadas secciones cubiertas por cortinas en la habitación, y adolescentes actuando como niños recién nacidos o como universitarios en celo. Algunos lo miraron y le dieron la bienvenida de una forma que nunca harían fuera de este lugar. Hipocresía y falsedad. Lo odiaba.

Y una de las cosas más irritantes de hoy iba a tener que hacerla ahora. Horas atrás, Dumbledore le había pedido que le dijera a Potter que se marchaba y le deseaba una agradable navidad. Se preguntaba sí Dumbledore lo había hecho solo para molestarlo. El anciano podría haberlo hecho él perfectamente.

Él no deseaba a las personas tales cosas sí no eran verdad. E incluso si lo fueran, era raro que lo hiciera.

Potter estaba de pie, como una estatua, en medio del gentío que le hablaba. Ante la fama que tenía era de esperar, pero lo irritaba aún más, que tuviera que esperar para pasarle el mensaje como si estuviera haciendo cola para pedir un autógrafo a un ídolo de los adolescentes.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la otra fuente de molestia de la tarde. Un Gryffindor de séptimo año que se estaba comportando como un trozo de basura degradante. Estaba claro que por la expresión de Granger, ella pensaba de la misma forma que él.

Las manos de McLaggen no podían mantenerse quietas y tocaban aleatoriamente, en sitios de la bruja que mostraban una falta de respeto hacia ella. Rechinó sus dientes cuando fue testigo del intento de McLggen de bajar su mano a un lugar poco apropiado. Ella golpeó la mano para desviarla y él se rió ante la mirada que apareció en el rostro del chico. Ese imbécil actuaba como si tuviera el derecho de tocarla en esas zonas.

Dio un paso para intervenir pero se percató de que ella sacudió su rostro, diciéndole sin palabras que podía encargarse de ello. Era su responsabilidad como profesor el intervenir, pero tendría que esperar hasta que terminase su otra tarea.

La bruja parecía sobrellevarlo de una manera correcta, y por ello puso su atención de vuelta a Potter. Estaba hablando con Slughorn. Esta era su oportunidad. Sabía que al profesor no le importunaría una pequeña interrupción.

Se las arregló para alcanzar el grupo que estaba alrededor de Slughorn y sus oídos captaron algo de que Potter era un prodigio en pociones. Quiso burlarse ante lo absurdo de las palabras. Cuando llegó al lado de Slughorn el profesor habló

—Oh Severus, justo estábamos hablando de las habilidades de Harry en pociones. Debes de estar orgulloso de él ya que fue tu estudiante hasta hace poco.

Sus ojos se posaron en Potter con sospecha. Cuando el chico esquivó su mirada supo que de alguna forma estaba haciendo trampas.

—Debe de ser un talento que ha desarrollado en el transcurso de un día. Que yo recuerde era un estudiante mediocre. —lo más extraño de todo era que no lo había dicho con intenciones crueles, solo para mostrar un hecho. Considerando lo mucho que despreciaba al chico, llamarlo mediocre era un cumplido.

—Eres demasiado estricto, Severus.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Potter escapándose y escondiéndose tras una de las muchas cortinas doradas de la habitación.

—Mis disculpas, Horace. Necesito atender un asunto con Potter.

Sin esperar a una contestación dejó al hombre con una expresión confusa y fue derecho a la cortina. La abrió con un brusco movimiento de su brazo. Y fue recibido con un repugnante sonido de un muchacho vertiendo el contenido del estómago cerca de sus botas.

Abrió sus fosas nasales y su cuerpo se mantuvo quieto.

—Castigado durante un mes, McLaggen. —observó como Potter intentaba irse por uno de los lados. —Quédese donde está, Potter.

El muchacho se estremeció

—¿Sí…?

—El director me ha dicho que le diga que no estará durante las vacaciones y que le desea unas felices navidades. —La sorpresa apareció en el rostro del muchacho.

—¿A dónde se va?

Ignorando la pregunta del chico, le dedicó una mirada aburrida y se alejó de ahí.

Mientras caminaba con la intención de volver a su esquina oscura estudió el área con aversión. Justo cuando alcanzó su esquina, una mano agarró su brazo y tiró de él. Su cuerpo se tensó, llamó a su varita y apuntó con ella al cuello del perpetrador de tal acción.

—Lo siento. S-soy yo, profesor. —bajó la varita cuando se percató de que estaban en otro espacio cubierto por cortinas y que había sido Granger la que se había atrevido a tirar de él.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Podría haberte matado. —era difícil no gritarle a la bruja por cometer tal estupidez.

Ella bajó el rostro, probablemente escondiendo su arrepentimiento. Él miro abajo para confirmar que lo que percibía era real. La mano de la bruja aún agarraba su brazo. Nadie se había atrevido a realizar lo que esta bruja estaba haciendo. Con un suave tirón, rompió el contacto, dejando que la mano de la bruja cayera mientras el daba un paso atrás.

Granger lo miró con esos ojos llenos de…¿decepción?

—Me disculpo también por mis palabras. —dijo él.

—Ha sido culpa mía, señor. Debí asumir que reaccionaría de esa forma.

Fue incapaz de mantener la ira.

—¿Al final, le ha dejado marchar esa desagradable criatura?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Por Merlín, eso espero. Es un maldito pulpo.

—Mida sus palabras, Granger. —respondió con un tono divertido.

—Lo siento señor, pero usted maldice más que yo.

—Al menos tengo un gusto mejor a lo que se refiere a la selección de acompañantes. —ella lo miró confusa.

—No ha venido con nadie.

—Exactamente. —él bajo su rostro hacia ella, intentando aparentar amenazador.

Ella río.

—Bueno, le invite a él porque ya iba a venir y parecía que era uno de los pocos de por aquí que no me trataba como una paria. —el tono de su voz bajó en la última parte de la frase. —Pero ahora deseo que lo hubiera hecho.

—Puedo entender el porqué.

Ella alzó ligeramente el rostro.

—Le aseguro que mis gustos son completamente diferentes.

—¿Chicos pelirrojos sin cerebro? —se burló con un claro disgusto. ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esta conversación con ella?

—No. —su tono fue seguro. —Nunca. Él es…ha sido como un hermano para mí. Sería extraño si me interesara por él de esa forma.

No había esperado, ni había necesitado que ella se explicara tan a fondo. Antes de que pudiera contestar, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda mientras un sentimiento intranquilo creció en su interior.

Siempre sucedía cuando ella iba más allá de lo que habían establecido en su alianza. Se había percatado del patrón al recordar en su mente todas las otras veces en las que había sentido un repentino fogonazo en sus emociones.

Ambos se miraban mutuamente en silencio mientras el murmullo de su alrededor crecía. Las cortinas proveían más privacidad de la que había pensado, ya que las personas preferían pasar el rato rodeado de otros.

La joven bruja dio un paso adelante, quitando algo de distancia entre ellos. Él estiró su cuerpo, ganando algo de terreno con su altura.

—¿Que somos? —ella susurró, casi con una voz imperceptible que le hizo pensar que no la había escuchado correctamente.

Su respiración se paralizó y una sensación de pánico lo invadió. La necesidad de marcharse en aquel instante era tan fuerte como su amor por las pociones. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Sí es que estaba insinuando algo. Era una pregunta absurda. Ella era su estudiante y su aliada.

—Nada. —su voz fue más brusca que el tono que normalmente usaba con ella.

La bruja bajó el rostro por un momento y se sintió como si la hubiera aplastado. Como si la hubiera herido como el resto había hecho.

—Pensaba que éramos amigos. —ella respondió, mirándolo de nuevo con un brillo renovado dentro de sus ojos marrones, unos que adquirían una suavidad cuando él los miraba.

¿Lo eran? Quizás sí.

Tenía que admitir que su vida se había vuelto más interesante con ella. Había compartido más cosas con ella que con nadie, cosas que nunca otro sabría. Ella había visto partes de él que mantenía escondidas y le había hecho descubrir otras que no sabía que tenía.

Al principio, sus charlas y el tiempo que pasaban juntos habían sido una necesidad, pero no tenía por qué hablar con ella sobre su gato o sobre el tipo de hombres que le gustaban. No tenía por qué permitir que ella estuviera cerca de él cuando no estaban trabajando juntos. Pero los amigos hacían tales cosas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y casi esbozó una sonrisa. Amigo de esta sabelotodo insufrible. ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

—Supongo que lo somos. —admitió finalmente y esperaba que la bruja no desarrollará el hábito de abrazarlo como hacía con sus antiguos amigos. Eso solo no sería un acto indebido sino también, innecesario y desagradable.

Ella sonrió.

—Es un alivio saber eso, amigo.

El rodó los ojos y ella soltó una pequeña risa.

Un ruido estrepitoso resonó y sus rostros giraron hacia la fuente. Sin decir una palabra, Severus retiró la cortina y vio la causa.

Malfoy…

Esta era su oportunidad para hablar con el chico. Filch lo sacudía, diciendo a los invitados que el muchacho intentaba colarse en la fiesta.

Caminó hacia ellos con pasos largos, apartando a los estudiantes a un lado hasta que alcanzó su objetivo.

—Yo me ocuparé de él, Filch.

Filch se volvió hacia él.

—Por supuesto, profesor. —el hombre lanzó al chico hacia él. Severus puso sus manos en los hombros de Malfoy y el muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sin pararse a mirar a la cortina en la que Granger estaba escondida, guió al chico en silencio, sintiendo todos los ojos en ellos hasta que salieron del aula. Sus pasos no se ralentizaron hasta que llegaron a un pasillo oscuro y solitario.

Dejó caer su control sobre sus emociones y empujó al chico contra la pared de piedra.

—¿Que te crees que es lo que estás haciendo? —no tenía tiempo para ser sutil o tratarlo con sutileza. Ese método ya había fracasado. —Eres un maldito imprudente.

—Estoy realizando la tarea para la que fui elegido. —respondió Malfoy con su rostro mostrando un odio puro.

—No sabes lo que estás haciendo. Intentar matar al director con un collar maldito es de idiotas.

—¡Yo soy el elegido! ¡No, tu! Este es mi momento de ganarme su favor. No voy a dejar que robes mi momento de gloria como hiciste cuando usurpaste el lugar de mi padre.

Quiso darle un tortazo al muchacho. Poder, poder y más poder. Estaba cansado de esa palabra. El Señor Tenebroso estaba usando al chico como hacía con todos. Estaba claro para todos que el castigo de Lucius era debido a sus propios errores.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Draco? —el muchacho estaba más pálido de lo normal. Más delgado. Parecía que no hubiera dormido en días. El estrés lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. —Necesitas ayuda. Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerlo. No eres un asesino. Le hice un juramento a tu madre y vas a lograr matarnos a los dos.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa presumida.

—No me importa. Es tu problema, no el mío. Y no necesito tu ayuda. —el chico movió su hombro, liberándose de su mano y se alejó de él por el pasillo.

Sus ojos siguieron a la oscura figura. La esencia de su ahijado. Lo que tenía de bueno dentro de él moría cada vez que este plan seguía adelante. Dumbledore tenía razón. Iba a tener que ser él el asesino para evitar que el chico oscureciera su alma.

Había intentado negociar pero el muchacho estaba fuera de su alcance. Si una persona no deseaba ser salvada, nadie podría hacerlo por mucho que lo intentara.

Era algo que sabía a la perfección.

* * *

 **AN: Amigos…¿Quién lo habría imaginado? Tengo que admitir que este es otro capítulo que adoré escribir. Mezclar los libros, las películas y mi imaginación fue divertido. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y espero que os haya gustado.** **Nos vemos el 27.**


	57. Capítulo 56: Comienzo de las Vacaciones

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 56: Comienzo de las Vacaciones**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1996.**

Solo cinco estudiantes se habían quedado en Navidad y sabía que todos ellos salvo uno, lo evitarían. Para su consuelo, el único contacto con ellos sería durante las comidas y consistiría en sentarse todos juntos en el Gran comedor. El ambiente se había vuelto más calmado, relajado, silencioso, frío, y lo adoraba con todo lo que quedaba de su corazón.

Y aunque la tranquilidad parecía querer abrazarlo, no podía descansar durante la mayoría del tiempo. Aún tenía que realizar pociones para Dumbledore y realizar más experimentos hasta que decidiera que la maldición era imposible de vencer. Y en el fondo era una estupidez que lo considerara debido a su experiencia con las Artes Oscuras. Esa maldición estaba destinada para cometer un asesinato perfecto.

Lo sabía. La parte racional que poseía estaba segura de ello pero se negaba a quedarse esperando hasta que llegase el momento de matar al director.

Y cuando terminase de preparar las pociones podría comenzar con sus otros planes. Preparar a Granger iba a ser difícil cuando aún temía su propia magia pero estaba seguro de que la bruja podría superar ese obstáculo. Era más fuerte de lo que se pensaba. Lo había visto con todo lo que la joven había tenido que soportar.

Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor y las puertas se abrieron ante él. Los profesores alzaron la vista, algunos con una sonrisa en sus rostros a modo de bienvenida. Sus ojos se movieron por la solitaria mesa situada en el medio del comedor. La única silla libre que quedaba estaba entre McGonagall y Granger. Estaría mintiendo sí dijera que no estaba encantado de ver a la joven, que no estaba complacido de que se hubiera quedado.

Esta navidad iba a ser diferente.

Bordeó la mesa y se sentó al lado de ella, sin expresar una palabra de reconocimiento. Después de todo, su alianza y se amistad necesitaban mantenerse en secreto.

Sí el anciano se enteraba se inmiscuiría para detener cualquier tipo de relación. Ese hombre no quería que nada se interpusiera en medio de sus planes. Los objetivos de Dumbledore eran inalterables pero quería tener los suyos propios. Si el anciano no confiaba completamente en él, entonces él no confiaría completamente en el anciano.

—Severus, ¿espero que encuentres de tu agrado la nueva disposición del Gran Comedor?

Encontraba la compañía de Granger bastante aceptable pero era algo que solo ellos dos sabrían.

—Solo sí la señorita Granger únicamente usa la boca para comer y contiene la necesidad de realizar muchas preguntas. —respondió con una voz seca mientras se servía algo de comida que tenía en frente.

—Ya conoces a la chica, Severus. —dijo McGonagall y miró a Hermione. —Ignóralo y disfruta, querida. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Por lo que puedo recordar este es el primer año que te quedas.

—Sí, profesora. Quería tener algo de paz e intentar arreglar algunos asuntos ahora que puedo. —explicó Granger.

Cogió un trozo de ternera de una bandeja, cogió su cuchillo y tenedor, y comenzó a comer.

—Ya veo. Severus nos ha informado de que tenías algunos problemas pero no eran inminentes. Sé que eres capaz de superar cualquier cosa que tu mente se plantee. —dijo la anciana con una voz llena de orgullo.

—Disiento de ello. —dijo él tras tragar y alzó la vista. —Y es por eso por lo que voy a darle más clases.

Las charlas cordiales entre los otros profesores se detuvieron y lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Una sonrisa pretenciosa invadió sus labios a modo de respuesta.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Severus. —dijo Dumbledore, advirtiéndolo claramente con su voz.

—No puedo permitir que suceda otro incidente como el de Potter en mi clase. Soy el profesor de Defensa y actuaré como tal. —el tono de su voz no permitió ninguna clase de argumento.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, querida? —preguntó McGonagall.

—Lo estoy. De hecho, el profesor Snape habló conmigo tras el incidente y sé que él puede ayudarme.

Que podía ayudarla…No que pensaba que podría. La voz de la bruja no tenía rastro de duda. Incluso parecía estar orgullosa de que la estuviera ayudando.

—Tienes otras tareas que atender, Severus. —dijo Dumbledore.

—Soy consciente de ello. —respondió secamente, sin importarle lo que pensara el director sobre el asunto. Ella necesitaba ayuda y estas sesiones serían más fáciles de impartir si los otros profesores tenían conocimiento de ellas. —Hemos acordado empezar tras las vacaciones, así que no se preocupe si vuelve con rasguños o sí una clase está siendo usada a deshoras.

La mirada enfurecida en los ojos azules del director era una grata satisfacción.

—No seas duro con ella, Severus. Por Merlín, aún es una niña. —dijo Minerva.

—No soy una niña. —interfirió Hermione.

—Querida, eres-

—Es una mujer joven, no una niña infantil. —dijo Severus, cortando las palabras de Minerva. —Sí puede participar en los acontecimientos que están por venir, estoy todavía más seguro de que tiene el derecho a ser llamada mujer. Es necesaria para el futuro y no intentes negar eso. Ella y sus dos amigos idiotas son incorregibles.

Minerva apretó sus labios pero al final dejó escapar un suspiro. Él saboreó la vitoria.

—Aun así, querida, si es muy brusco puedes venir a verme y me encargaré de ponerle en su sitio.

—Me encantaría ver como lo intentas. —respondió Severus, ganándose una carcajada por parte de McGonagall.

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, profesora.

Él continuó comiendo, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas que se mantenían en el resto del profesorado.

* * *

 **AN: He adelantado el capítulo porque me ha surgido un imprevisto este fin de semana. Siento el mareo. Desafiar a Dumbledore es divertido… Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios y nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	58. Capítulo 57: En Guardia

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 57: En Guardia**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1996.**

Estaba a punto de tirar el caldero contra el muro. Todos los ingredientes que probaba eran inútiles contra esa maldición. Había aislado cada rastro posible de la base pero no podía hacer nada. Lo había sabido desde un principio pero no había querido admitirlo. Dumbledore moriría sin importar cuantas pociones se bebiera. La naturaleza que tenía era como la maldición asesina. Y solo se había ralentizado porque Dumbledore se las había arreglado para romper el anillo que mantenía la maldición.

Había fallado. Ni siquiera su conocimiento era suficiente. La imitación a una serpiente oscura moviéndose por su caldero era la prueba de ello.

Exhaló y cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos. Era imposible salvar a Albus.

Un pequeño ruido de fuera de su laboratorio provocó que alzará la cabeza con rapidez. Alguien estaba en sus aposentos.

El único que se atrevía a entrar sin anunciarse era el director y era la última persona que quería ver o hablar ahora. Incluso siendo solo un peón para el anciano, no deseaba que muriera y tampoco quería quedarse solo en el plan para eliminar al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero no lo estaba. Ahora tenía a Granger. No debía olvidar que ella también estaba en sus planes. Pero sin importar lo que sucediera, la caída de Albus iba a ser duro para ella.

Invocó su varita y se movió hacia la puerta. Con los planes de Draco también en movimiento, tenía que ser cuidadoso con las personas que entraban dentro de sus aposentos sin avisar.

Abrió la puerta. Miró por la franja sin emitir sonido alguno y suspiró aliviado cuando vio la espalda de quien estaba observando sus estanterías de libros. Le asombraba que no hubiera venido antes.

Con una media sonrisa se movió, sus pasos eran como una sombra que acariciaba el suelo. Cuando estuvo cerca de la silueta se detuvo. Esta muchacha necesitaba agudizar sus sentidos.

—Señorita Granger.

Ella brinco y se dió la vuelta mientras el mullido pelo golpeaba su pecho en el proceso.

—¡P-Profesor! ¡No haga eso¡ ¡Casi me provoca un infarto!

—Le dije que no intentara ser sigilosa conmigo. —esta vez, su tono era más divertido que serio.

—No sabía dónde estaba y no quiero irrumpir en los lugares que no se me permite estar.

—Invadir mis aposentos privados ya es irrumpir.

—Oh, venga ya, Profesor, ya he estado aquí antes. Soy una bruja responsable. No voy a romper sus cosas-

—Incluso se ha tomado la libertad de coger un libro. —interrumpió el balbuceo de la bruja.

Ella murmuró por lo bajo y pasados unos segundos, sacudió el rostro.

—No importa. Te estaba buscando.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Granger?

No tuvo tiempo para percatarse de que ella había agarrado su muñeca hasta que estaba tirando de él, conduciéndolo hacia la puerta que daba a su despacho. Era innaturalmente fácil que ella lo guiase, ya que lo había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

—Señorita Granger. —su tono se volvió amenazador mientras recuperaba el control de sus movimientos, deteniéndose en seco, y no permitiendo que ella continuara.

Nadie se había atrevido a hacerle algo así. La sonrisa de la bruja rebosó de alegría ante su reticencia.

—Venga, vámonos. —dijo ella.

—¿Y a donde se supone que debo ir?

—Simplemente estoy siendo una buena amiga e intentando que tomes un poco el aire. —explicó ella, y sin un ápice de vergüenza, volvió a atreverse a tirar de él. —Hay nieve, todo está en calma y hace frío. ¡Es perfecto para ti!

Le permitió que moviera de nuevo su cuerpo. A pesar del frío que los rodeaba mientras cruzaban los pasillos, sentía su piel suave y cálida contra la suya. Cuando salieron al patio, el frío viento golpeó su rostro. Agradeció que en este momento el castillo estuviera casi vacío. Estaba claro que esta situación en la que se encontraban habría esparcido cotilleos estúpidos sin ningún tipo de control.

La muchacha tembló cuando ella dejó caer su mano para ajustarse la bufanda de Gryffindor alrededor del cuello.

—¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—Ya estoy fuera. Sería una pérdida de tiempo el no intentar disfrutar de ello.

Ella se puso los guantes y él refugió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Dio el primer paso mientras la nieve crujió suavemente bajo su bota.

La joven lo siguió sin dificultad al tiempo que él le ofrecía un paso más lento para que pudiera caminar a su lado. Ella lo aceptó al instante. Los pasos de la bruja se igualaron a los suyos y juntos dibujaron un camino en la nieve.

Estaba disfrutando del momento pero también estaba, de alguna forma, enfadado consigo mismo. Acababa de perder el control de toda la situación y de su máscara durante un breve momento. Ese error no era ni mucho menos, aceptable, ya que podría costarle la vida.

Pero quizás, cuando estuvieran solos podría permitirse tal gusto. Ella no iba a juzgarlo por lo que era. Ella no iba a intentar matarlo o a intentar traicionarlo. Ella ya sabía las atrocidades que había cometido, los errores que había perpetrado, y el trabajo que tenía que realizar. O al menos casi todo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En cosas por las que no debes preocuparte. —su respuesta era neutral pero la pregunta de la bruja no la había sentido como intrusiva. —¿ Y usted, señorita Granger?

—Bueno, he estado leyendo. He estado intentando aprender como las habilidades mágicas se comprometen con los sentimientos y como intentar arreglar tal interferencia. —la bruja respiró hondo y miró a un lado. —Al parecer necesito volverme más fuerte.

La bruja no tenía demasiada confianza en sí misma. Esa era la razón por la que buscaba encajar con los demás. Ser inteligente no era ningún un crimen pero las personas tendían a ser crueles con aquellos que eran diferentes del resto. Esas vivencias, fácilmente podía desarrollarse en ese tipo de emociones negativas.

—Eres fuerte y superarás esto, pero hay veces, hay momentos en los que se necesita ayuda. No te avergüences de ello o pienses lo peor de ti.

Los pasos de la bruja se detuvieron. Él se paró y la miró. Estaba observando el sauce llorón que a él le desagradaba.

—No entiendo como no te afecta con todo lo que la gente dice de ti. Parece imposible para mí el poder dejarlo ir como si no tuviera importancia. No importa lo mucho que lo intente. Siempre hay una persona que me mira mal o que murmura palabras de odio.

El dolor de la bruja se equiparaba con el que estaba dentro de su propio corazón. Ella había perdido a todos sus amigos y él nunca había tenido uno, pero ella estaba soportando tanta humillación como él. Las bromas enfermizas, las burlas llenas de envidia y crueldad. La joven no tendría que estar pasando por eso.

Y ahora ella buscaba una guía en él. En parte era divertido ya que había odiado a la niña que había sido. Ahora, la respetaba. Ahora él era su amigo como ella adoraba recordárselo en todas las ocasiones que pudiera.

—He aprendido a que no me importe lo que digan pero hay cosas que aún me afectan fácilmente. Potter es una de ellas. —respiró hondo, toco el hombro de la bruja y la miró directamente a los ojos. —Siempre habrá alguien a quien no le gustes, o que no le guste lo que hagas. Eres tú la que tiene que decidir si quieres dejar que te afecte.

La bruja inspiró de forma temblorosa. Se preguntaba sí no lo había pensado de una forma tan simple. Pero él tampoco lo había hecho hasta perder todo lo que atesoraba.

—Es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo es otra cosa.

—Entonces piensa esto, Granger. ¿Qué van a hacerte esas palabras sin sentido? Después de todo, solo son palabras que provienen de alguien a quién no conoces. De normal son de alguien que siente envidia. ¿Por qué debería eso tener un impacto en tu vida? No merece la pena que le dediques tiempo o preocupación a tales palabras.

—Pensaba que quizás estaba haciendo algo mal o que yo era rara porque siempre prefiero estar estudiando o leyendo en vez de ir a cosas como fiestas o a los partidos de Quidditch.

Él resopló.

—No seas ridícula. Simplemente tienes otros intereses, unos que yo también preferiría. Sí no respetan eso, es su problema. No ser una oveja tiene sus consecuencias, tanto positivas como negativas.

—¿Y qué pasa sí tus amigos también te juzgan? —sus ojos volvieron a él y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lleno su pecho. Él también era culpable de tratarla de forma horrible e iba a tener que continuar haciéndolo delante de otros.

Pero la malicia genuina ante aquellas situaciones se había esfumado hacía unos meses.

—Sí son unos amigos de verdad, te aceptarán por cómo eres y te perdonarán por tus actos al igual que tu perdonarás los suyos.

—Entonces tú eres un amigo de verdad.

—Intento serlo. —respondió. —Y espero lo mismo de ti.

—Yo ya te he perdonado por tu supuesto mal trato hacia mí, si es eso lo que estás insinuando.

Severus asintió y retiró su mano del hombro de la joven. Le dio la espalda y su capa luchó contra los fuertes vientos.

—Aun así sigo sin ser una persona agradable. Pero no contigo. En tu presencia digamos que me encuentro…más sociable.

Escuchó una pequeña risa. Estaba complacido de ver que el humor de la joven había mejorado ligeramente.

—Me gustas por cómo eres, amigo mío. Te he visto y te conozco. ¿Te acuerdas de que me lo has mostrado?

Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo, guiando los pasos de ambos lejos del lago.

Llegará un día en el que los dos serían más fuertes. Hoy había logrado distraer a la bruja, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto como para relajarse. Ella necesitaba volver a confiar en su magia.

—Sabes, me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. Me siento mejor. Siento que encajo en un sitio…si eso tiene sentido.

Sus pies se detuvieron.

Ella era una hija de muggles a la que siempre habían condenado al ostracismo. Él era un mestizo que había sufrido lo mismo. Comprendía a la perfección su deseo de encajar.

—Simplemente se tu misma, Granger. No seas como yo y cometas errores estúpidos solo para intentar encontrar un lugar al que pertenecer. Ya tienes uno. —respondió sin mirarla y fijó su vista en la distancia. No quería que ella cambiase porque la gente de su alrededor lo deseara. La valoraba por quién era.

Era agradable tener a alguien alrededor.

Era agradable que fuera ella.

Un sordo sonido surgió de su espalda y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio docenas de restos blancos volando a su alrededor.

¿Acaso la bruja había intentado…?

Cuando se giró para mirarla, el rostro de Granger estaba lleno de sorpresa. Él sonrió con orgullo al tiempo que una cálida sensación invadió su pecho. Ni remotamente la muchacha se había esperado que tuviera un escudo mágico alrededor de él.

—Ya he tenido mi dosis de que me tirasen bolas de nieve, señorita Granger. ¿Se pensaba que soy tan estúpido como para tener la guardia baja?

La bruja encorvó su cuerpo, frunció el ceño y pasó por delante de él en dirección al castillo. Seguramente estaba asumiendo que él se había molestado.

Llamó a su magia, creando el objeto deseado mientras invocaba los ingredientes. Cuando su objeto estuvo listo, apuntó, y con la suficiente fuerza como para alcanzarla, lo lanzó.

La bola de nieve la golpeó en el hombro. Ella profirió una bocanada de aire y se dio la vuelta. Él mismo estaba sorprendido por lo que había hecho pero no lo exteriorizó por su rostro.

Aun así, se estaba divirtiendo.

Y sonrió.

—Póngase en guardia, señorita Granger.

* * *

 **AN: Derritiendo barreras con la nieve… :3 Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el miércoles.**


	59. Capítulo 58: Transformación Navideña

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 58: Transformación Navideña**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1996**

Las sábanas verdes y el grueso cubre colchón aplastaban su cuerpo, manteniéndolo caliente contra el ambiente frío de sus mazmorras. Era un placentero frío de una mañana de Diciembre. Aunque desafortunadamente, la Navidad tenía que amargar tal delicia.

Nunca le había gustado la Navidad. Nunca había tenido una razón para hacerlo. De niño siempre había querido celebrarla pero nunca le fue permitido. Nunca había tenido un árbol de navidad porque siempre era un gran esfuerzo ponerlo, o era un desperdicio de tiempo, un despilfarro de electricidad o cualquiera de las otras excusas que su padre le daba. Y si su madre hacía el esfuerzo, el resultado era un abuso por parte de su padre borracho. Los regalos nunca habían existido hasta que se convirtió en un profesor de Hogwarts, y desde entonces, los únicos que se atrevían a darle algo eran Minerva y Dumbledore.

El deseo de quedarse en la cama lo llamaba, y al final, se dejó llevar por la tentación y se acurrucó más contra las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormido cuando un ronroneo llegó a sus oídos. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante.

El gato de Granger estaba ahí, con su pelaje anaranjado y con su cara plana mirando hacia él mientras los ojos naranjas lo estudiaban. ¿Cómo había logrado esa bola de pelo meterse en sus habitaciones? Lo examinó mientras se enfrentaban en duelo con los ojos y se percató de que el animal estaba moviendo la cola de una forma cómoda y feliz ante su presencia. ¿Pero por qué estaba aquí? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

El felino se acercó a él, se metió por un pequeño espacio entre las mantas, y procedió a restregarse contra su cuello. Severus acarició la cabeza peluda y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando el animal maulló a modo de aceptación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, bola de pelo? —dijo con una voz áspera, una consecuencia de estar recién despierto. —¿No deberías estar con ella? Es Navidad y está sola en esa torre.

El gato usó todo su cuerpo para acariciarlo hasta que se dio la vuelta, golpeándolo en la cara con la cola. El animal abandonó el calor de las mantas y trotó hasta los pies de la cama. Severus miró hacia allí. Había regalos como cada Navidad pero, en vez de dos, había tres.

¿Acaso ella…?

Los elfos eran los encargados de poner los regalos ahí, así que, probablemente la bruja había mandado al gato para asegurarse de que lo abría. Un sentimiento extraño de entusiasmo lo invadió. Se sentó y se acercó a los regalos. El gato dio palmaditas con la pata encima de un paquete plateado. Los otros paquetes eran verdes como siempre. Sabía que la caja larga contenía una botella de Whisky escocés que había mandado Minerva. Algo que solo lo usaba cuando ella lo visitaba y la mujer quería una copa. Agitó su mano y lo mandó a las cocinas.

Movió su mano para agarrar el otro paquete verde y el gato siseó.

—Luego lo miro. Se paciente.

El gato se sentó de forma tosca y él casi se echó a reír por ello. Ese animal se parecía tanto a ella que no podía evitar sentir cierto cariño por él.

Abrió el paquete, y como había esperado, era el par de calcetines de Slytherin que Dumbledore siempre le mandaba. Con otro movimiento de su mano, los calcetines fueron hasta su baúl.

Un repentino ataque de nervios tocó su cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviera teniendo ese tipo de emoción por un regalo.

El gato empujó con la pata el paquete plateado hacia él.

Tras respirar profundamente, agarró el presente. Era blando. Desenvolvió el papel y pudo ver un material negro junto con una tarjeta. Cogió primero la tarjeta.

—Para mi amigo, de tu amiga. —leyó en alto y el ronroneo comenzó de nuevo.

No se merecía un trato tan bueno.

Dejó la tarjeta a un lado, con intenciones de guardarla en una parte de su escritorio en donde guardaba las cosas importantes, y cogió la tela negra.

Era una bufanda. Mientras la estudiaba se percató de que había nudos irregulares pero era preciosa con sus imperfecciones y con su simplicidad. Acarició el material hasta el final en el que pudo ver que tenía una pequeña serpiente plateada bordada. Granger se había tomado la molestia y el tiempo de crear algo así. Para él.

—Tendré que darle las gracias. —respondió y dobló la bufanda. Tenía intenciones de usarla con bastante frecuencia.

El gato maulló y saltó de la cama. Severus comenzó a levantarse pero se detuvo cuando una fragancia particular alcanzó sus fosas nasales. Puso la bufanda cerca de su nariz e inspiró, intentando descifrar lo que era. Era una mezcla de frutas y flores pero con un toque agudo de dulce.

Sorprendentemente no podía recordar a que pertenecía ese olor.

Hoy había planeado quedarse solo pero ahora sentía la necesidad de mandarle su regalo a la bruja y de hacer una aparición en la cena de Navidad. Ella se las había arreglado para convertir un día lleno de malos recuerdos en algo más placentero. Ahora tenía una amiga y ya no estaba solo.

-/-/-

Un suave golpe en la puerta interrumpió su placida tarde. Cuando dio el permiso para entrar a su intruso, el pomo de la puerta se movió lentamente. Sonrió y dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa de al lado de la silla, mientras una masa de pelo marrón se asomaba por la puerta a medio abrir.

Era casi la hora de la cena de Navidad pero ella podría haber ido directamente al Gran comedor. Agradeció que no lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—Adelante, Granger. —dijo escondiendo una pequeña risa en su voz.

La puerta se abrió más y Severus se levantó. Cogió su túnica de profesor y se la puso por encima de la levita.

Ella entró en la habitación y él dejó que la sorpresa cruzara su rostro cuando divisó un objeto colgando del hombro de la bruja. Su rostro estaba radiante mientras caminaba hacia él como si fuera la persona más orgullosa del mundo. No sabía si le iba a gustar el regalo pero estaba claro que lo hacía.

—¿Porque llevas eso? No vas a necesitar los libros en la cena de esta noche.

Ella acarició el bolsito de cuentas de color marrón y rojo.

—Quería llevarlo para mostrarte mi aprecio. Gracias por el detalle. El encantamiento va a ser de ayuda pero no estoy segura sobre la cantidad de poder que tiene.

—El encantamiento de extensión es indetectable y podrás meter todo lo que quepa por la abertura. Tiene también un encantamiento para hacerlo ligero y eso te permitirá no forzar el hombro y la espalda cuando lleves todos esos libros tuyos.

—Por ahora seguiré usando mi bolsa de clase. Esto será para casos especiales. Es algo preciado para mí.

No había esperado que la bruja sintiera algo tan profundo por el regalo. Severus cogió la bufanda que ella le había hecho y se la puso alrededor del cuello. Cuando la miró, la sonrisa, que ya estaba presente en ella, se había iluminado más todavía.

Asintió levemente.

—Estoy contento de que te guste. Esto es para mí también, un regalo especial. Me agrada mucho. —se sintió como un niño aprendiendo a expresar su gratitud mientras tocaba la bufanda. —Entonces, ¿nos vamos ya, señorita Granger? —preguntó y con una rara muestra de amistad y valentía, le ofreció el brazo a la bruja.

Ella aceptó su brazo sin un rastro de duda.

Nunca habría esperado este tipo de socialización con Granger. Ninguno de los dos era un maestro de la extroversión.

Bajó su mirada hacia la joven bruja que estaba guiando por los pasillos de las mazmorras. Podía decir que estaba agradecido. Incluso cuando ella lo ponía nervioso con sus preguntas atropelladas e interminables, esta bruja que tenía a su lado le agradaba de verdad.

Sí hubiera sido otro tiempo, sí ambos hubieran sido niños en una época de paz, las cosas habrían sido diferentes. Podrían haber sido amigos a pesar de las rivalidades de las casas. Sabía que ella habría actuado de una forma diferente a como lo había hecho Lily porque ella conocía a la perfección el sentirse rechazado.

—Quería preguntarte algo pero no sé si me vas a responder.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo haces. —respondió él.

—Quería preguntarte sobre Malfoy. Le pasa algo, ¿verdad?

La diversión se esfumó de sus rasgos y apretó los labios. Tarde o temprano ella acabaría relacionando los sucesos. Pero por ahora, no quería ponerla en una situación arriesgada. Ella era el plan B sí él moría.

—No asumas antes de conocer todos los hechos, señorita Granger. Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es que está relacionado con lo que hacemos.

—Escuché a Harry y a Ron hablando sobre él y de que estaba de parte de Quién-tu-sabes, y estoy pensando que es posible que estén en lo cierto. —el rostro de Severus se transformó con disgusto. Con el tiempo ella se iba a enterar de todo, pero necesitaba aprender a ser paciente. —Eso te pondría en una posición más peligrosa, ¿no es así?

—No mucho más de lo que ya lo estoy en estos momentos. —suspiró y continuó con un suave tono que podía asemejarse casi a uno de súplica. —No busques respuestas hasta que yo te las diga. No quiero que te conviertas en un objetivo a no ser que sea necesario. Eres un radar para los problemas así que por ahora disfruta de tu relativa seguridad. —ella lo miró con incredulidad y él le concedió una sonrisa satisfecha. —No ayudaría que te pusieras en peligro. Sé paciente.

—De acuerdo, señor, pero por favor, dime si necesitas mi ayuda. También estoy aquí para eso. —las palabras estaban cargadas con la sinceridad del corazón de la bruja.

—Sabrás todo cuando llegue el momento. No voy a negarte la información importante. —continuó su camino, forzando de forma gentil a que ella siguiera caminando con él ya que sus brazos seguían unidos. —Démonos prisa antes de que el director nos obligue a llevar gorros de fiesta como castigo

—Creo que le quedarían bien, señor. —respondió ella con un tono bromista.

Tras unos minutos más de caminata vieron la luz y escucharon algún tipo de voz horrenda acompañada por la música desde el fondo del pasillo. Severus separó su brazo del de ella. Su amistad debía mantenerse en secreto.

Ella no se resistió al gesto. Él caminó por delante de ella y la bruja lo siguió hacia las luces que daban al Gran Comedor. Los pasos de Severus se detuvieron antes de entrar y se giró para mirarla. Su rostro llevaba su siempre presente, máscara de indiferencia.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Granger.

La respiración de la bruja se cortó. La mirada de sorpresa dio paso a la felicidad en el rostro de la joven. Y solo por ello había merecido la pena el esfuerzo de reunir el valor para decir tales palabras. Entonces, ella bajó el rostro. La rara emoción de felicidad llenó su ser cuando escuchó la respuesta de la bruja.

—Feliz navidad a ti también, profesor. —respondió ella suavemente.

* * *

 **AN: Si…se han atrevido a intercambiar regalos, o mejor dicho, pensar el uno en el otro. Y como no, he vuelto a cambiar pequeñas cosas. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado.**


	60. Capítulo 59: Batalleando con Nombres

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 59: Batalleando con Nombres**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Enero, 1997**

Movió su varita entre los dedos. A un lado y a otro. Esperando. Estaba esperando a la bruja para empezar su nueva tarea mientras las dudas llenaban su mente sobre sí su método la ayudaría, pero no tenía más opción que intentarlo. Ella sabía cómo era, ella sabía lo brusco y cruel que podía llegar a ser. Lo difícil que era lidiar con él.

Quizás ella se había dado cuenta de que era su última oportunidad. Era una responsabilidad pero lo único que podía realizar a estas alturas era intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible para ella. Necesitaba que la magia de la bruja volviera. Quería que lo hiciera por su propio bien más que por los objetivos que él había trazado. Quería saber que ella tendría alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir cuando todo se rompiera entre ellos.

Ella se enteraría pronto de lo que sabía sobre los planes de Dumbledore. Conocería el retorcido secreto que tenía el director sobre Potter. La bruja era demasiado buena como para negarse a luchar con ellos a pesar del modo en el que la había tratado, y por ese motivo, quería encaminarla y entrenarla hasta que diera lo mejor de ella.

Sus hechizos de protección temblaron y la puerta de su despacho se abrió. La forma lenta en la que se abría era una indicación de que era Granger. Lo sabía incluso si no hubiera estado esperando que acudiera. Ella se adentró en el despacho y pudo ver que sus labios formaban una ínfima sonrisa. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, la bruja se dio la vuelta. La sonrisa había desaparecido.

Se levantó del asiento y pudo reconocer el miedo que tenían sus otros estudiantes en la bruja. Ella ni siquiera intentó esconder sus emociones frente a él.

Había mejorado en Oclumancia y casi estaba lista para mantener los secretos hasta un cierto punto de tortura y protegerse de una intromisión con la Legeremancia. La bruja nunca había resistido durante mucho tiempo la invasión en su mente. Un pequeño error, una mente cansada, podía traicionar a cualquiera pero no tenían tiempo de reforzar mucho más ese aspecto si tenía que hacer esto.

—Se lo preguntaré solo una vez, Señorita Granger ¿Está preparada para luchar contra sus miedos?

Ella tembló ante sus palabras pero se mantuvo quieta. Él era un mago oscuro que la estaba poniendo a prueba. La bruja era consciente del poder y de la habilidad que él poseía. Ella sabía las terribles cosas que había hecho en nombre del Señor Tenebroso y por la necesidad de mantener su condición de espía en secreto.

La joven cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Sí. —dijo ella sin tartamudear. No sabía lo valiente que era. Ella era consciente de la oscuridad que acechaba y se extendía por los corazones humanos. Había aprendido que el Señor Tenebroso no era el único monstruo cruel que deambulaba por los alrededores.

Apuntó su varita hacia ella. La vio temblar pero él no vaciló.

—Luche contra mí.

Las manos de la bruja formaron un puño. Ella inclinó su rostro y todo su cuerpo se sacudió.

—Señorita Granger, defiéndase.

Ella lo miró y pudo ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No quiero herir a nadie, y menos a ti.

Ante aquellas palabras casi bajó su varita pero se mantuvo firme. El miedo estaba profundamente enraizado dentro de la mente y del alma de la joven.

—En comparación conmigo usted es como un gatito. —dijo mientras transformaba su voz en un tono frío. —Soy consciente de la batalla en la que estoy. Usted es una bruja, Granger. Sea valiente y enfréntese a mi o haré que se arrepiente de ello. —sus ojos se entrecerraron. —Sabe que puedo herirla.

Iba a ser difícil hacerlo, pero si era necesario, lo haría. Había agotado otros medios para ayudarla, ahora, el único recurso que le quedaba era la crueldad. Iba a tener que forzarla a que se diera cuenta de que no había nada malo en que se defendiera, y con él lanzándole hechizos, ella mejoraría en el arte del duelo.

La joven no hizo nada.

 _Muévete maldita sea. Muévete. Despierta._

—Hermione. Creo en ti. —esa era su última opción de ser amable.

Ella levantó su rostro y tomó aire de forma entrecortada.

Severus esperó mientras su varita aún apuntaba hacia ella. Tenía la intención de llevar a cabo su amenaza.

Entonces la varita de la joven apareció en su mano y la postura de la muchacha se irguió. Pudo ver como una parte de la orgullosa y fuerte Hermione Granger había aparecido ante sus ojos.

Ella se colocó en posición de batalla.

Él lanzó un hechizo de punzar no verbal.

La bruja lo vio.

—Prot- el hechizo golpeó contra su brazo y gimoteó. Al instante, la mano de la muchacha voló para posarse sobre el área que había alcanzado.

Severus respiró hondo pero, a pesar de su entusiasmo, mantuvo su expresión fría. Ella había intentado protegerse. Su mente estaba aceptando poco a poco su habilidad de luchar de nuevo.

—Deje de lamentarse de sí misma. —dijo él. —Inténtelo otra vez.

Lanzó otro hechizo. La alcanzó y ella siseó.

La bruja mordió su labio, emanando sangre de él.

—¡La magia es parte de usted! ¡Puede controlarla!

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Ya has visto lo que pasó!

Conjuró otro hechizo, alcanzándola de nuevo y provocando que la joven cayera sobre sus rodillas.

—Levántese. —ella lo miró. —Ha visto las cosas que he hecho y aun así sigo usando la magia. Somos humanos y comentemos errores, Granger. ¡Levántese y defiéndase! ¡Demuéstreles lo fuerte que es! ¡Deje de ser una ignorante y deje de permitir que esos imbéciles roben su verdadera identidad!

Los ojos de la bruja se estrecharon y se levantó sobre sus pies.

Bien. Tenía la esperanza de que lo perdonase después por sus palabras. Quería pensar que la amistad que tenían era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo.

Mandó otro hechizo antes de que ella levantase su varita y fue directo hacia ella mientras la luz de este iluminaba la tenue habitación.

El brazo de la bruja se alzó.

—¡Protego! —el hechizo rebotó en el escudo y cuando fue directo hacia él, lo canceló.

Severus sonrió y guardó su varita. ¡Granger lo había logrado! Era un paso pequeño pero muy significativo.

La bruja tenía la respiración entrecortada, su pecho jadeaba con cada inhalación y exhalación. Sus manos aún agarraban la varita como si fuera su posesión más preciada. Y en verdad, lo era.

Cuando ella cerró los ojos, él dio unos pasos hacia ella. Este era el primer paso de la bruja en su camino hacia la recuperación.

Severus posó su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Ella abrió los ojos. Sin enfado. Ella se había dado cuenta de sus razones por las que había dicho todas sus palabras.

—Puedes hacerlo…Hermione.

* * *

 **AN: Tómando medidas desperadas y a su vez acercándose más el uno al otro…Espero que os haya gustado. Decirme lo que pensáis en los comentarios y nos vemos el miércoles.**


	61. Capítulo 60: Poción Multijugos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 60: Poción Multijugos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Enero, 1997**

Su intención no había sido llamarla por su nombre, pero la sorpresa había sido tan efectiva como para poder atraer la atención de la bruja. Aun así, no tenía una excusa por hacerlo de nuevo. De alguna forma se había escapado de su boca antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar las palabras que estaba pronunciando. No podía encontrar arrepentimiento por ello cuando la mujer no dejaba de sonreírle tras recuperarse ante su duelo. Incluso ella había mantenido la sonrisa cuando se marchó del aula. De nuevo, un hecho que probaba que ella no era como aquella otra persona que había creído ser una amiga de verdad. Lily no lo habría perdonado. Por Merlín, probablemente ni siquiera habría visto cuales eran sus intenciones.

No había visto a Granger más que en clase durante el resto de la semana. Ella era una estudiante con una gran carga de trabajo, y probablemente tenía mucho más que lo que los profesores le mandaban, y aun así disfrutaba de ello.

Pero una sensación de inquietud lo invadía siempre que pasaba una extensión prolongada de tiempo sin poder hablar con la bruja. La había visto en el Gran Comedor, sin un rastro de hostilidad en el rostro. Solo con una sonrisa. La bruja parecía cansada pero no como lo había estado antes de usar su magia en un duelo. Ella lo miraba con afecto y lo trataba como el resto, o mejor, que como lo hacía con los otros profesores. La bruja era consciente de que la miraban de forma extraña y cuchicheaban por ello. Incluso hasta le ponían motes, pero ella lo seguía haciendo sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

Y por esa razón, hoy le daría otro fragmento de sus memorias y seguirían con sus lecciones de Oclumancia. Estaba casi preparada. No quería apresurarla demasiado pero probablemente pronto estaría muerto. Con cada reunión de los mortífagos sabía que aumentaban las oportunidades de que el Señor Tenebroso lo asesinara. Cuando hubiera terminado su valía para su señor, él moriría. Era algo que daba por hecho.

Cerró los ojos para dejarlos descansar. Sus noches estaban inundadas por el insomnio, una consecuencia normal por una mente llena de planes y preocupaciones que empeoraban con el hecho, de que iba a tener que terminar pronto con la vida de Dumbledore. No pasaba ninguna noche sin que imaginara cada posible escenario en el que podía darse la muerte del director.

Agradeció que estuviera dando la espalda a la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido de las túnicas adentrándose en el aula. No le haría ningún bien que lo vieran un tanto débil. Se giró y observó a sus tres estudiantes caminando hacia sus asientos y mesas de trabajo respectivas.

Fijó su vista en el Slytherin cuando el chico tiró el libro a la mesa.

Era la hora de centrarse en su trabajo.

Agitó su mano y la receta comenzó a aparecer en la pizarra. Luego cruzó sus brazos.

—La Poción Multijugos. Extremadamente útil y extremadamente peligrosa si no se elabora correctamente. Prepárenla con la maxima precaución.

El estudiante de Slytherin alzó la mano. Severus le dio permiso para hablar con una afirmación de su rostro.

—Señor, ¿no es una poción de séptimo año? He oído que ya ni siquiera los de ese curso la realizan.

—Esta es una clase de nivel avanzado. Todos son capaces de elaborarla sin errores.

Fijó su vista en Granger y ella ladeó el rostro. La bruja era consciente de que la estaba retando y no estaría equivocada. Estaba interesado en ver lo que podía hacer con un lugar de trabajo apropiado en vez de un baño sucio. La bruja ya había preparado esta poción en su segundo año pero estaba impaciente por ver los resultados ahora que ella poseía más conocimientos.

—Tendrán que inspeccionar todos y cada uno de los ingredientes para utilizar los apropiados. Tengan en mente que no están etiquetados. Es importante que sepan identificarlos apropiadamente ya que no siempre van a tener a alguien sujetándoles la mano cuando elaboren pociones.

Agitó su varita y una multitud de ingredientes aparecieron delante de sus estudiantes. Había puesto y mezclado ingredientes erróneos entre los correctos de forma deliberada.

—Pueden empezar. —dijo.

Los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia las cajitas con ingredientes, y con solo un pequeño rastro de duda, Granger cogió lo que necesitaba.

Observó a los estudiantes ir hacia sus puestos de trabajo para elaborar la poción.

Durante toda la clase sus ojos volvían a ella. La bruja realizaba todo con un gran cuidado. Comprobaba cada ingrediente dos veces antes de añadirlo al caldero. Y a él le costó un gran esfuerzo el tener que reprimir una risa al ver como su rostro se arrugaba con los distintos aromas.

Los minutos formaron una hora, y la concentración de la bruja nunca vaciló hasta llegar al final de la clase.

—Pongan un hechizó de estasis en la poción. Continuarán la semana que viene. —dijó él y los estudiantes obedecieron, comenzando seguidamente a recoger sus pertenencias antes de irse del aula.

Como siempre, ella dedicó más tiempo en hacerlo para así ser la última en irse. La bruja caminó hacia la puerta, pero entonces se detuvo y se giró para mirarlo.

—Sabes, si no estuviera atemorizada te habría maldecido por esto y por lo del otro día.

—Entonces espero que supere también esos deseos, señorita Granger. —respondió, dejando caer su máscara para que pudiera ver que se estaba divirtiendo.

—Que me llamaras por mi nombre lo compensa un poco. —ella encogió los hombros. —Hasta pronto, Severus. —respondió ella, emitiendo su nombre en un susurro.

La bruja se giró y, prácticamente, se fue de la clase dando saltos de alegría.

—Bruja impertinente. —murmuró con afecto antes de volver a los trabajos que le quedaban por corregir.

* * *

 **AN: Unos preocupados, otras semienfadadas….¿y los muros empiezan a caer...? Quién sabe…cortito pero intenso. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que penséis y espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el miércoles que viene y Feliz San Valentín a quién lo celebre.**


	62. C 61: Las Almas Hermosas No Son Mentiras

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 61: Las Almas Hermosas No Son Mentiras**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Enero, 1997**

Las palabras de su yo adolescente estaban cargadas de miseria, de necesidad y de remordimiento. Podía escuchar la súplica en cada silaba y supo que no tendría efecto. Si miraba atrás, incluso en ese momento de su vida que estaba presenciando ahora, sabía que no serviría de nada.

La contestación de Lily salió de su boca y el estómago de Severus se retorció. Observó la expresión de su yo pasado mientras su corazón se rompía en pedazos. Entonces, un sentimiento inesperado lo golpeó. Ira. Sentía más rabia que tristeza hacia la mujer pelirroja que había abandonado su amistad con él.

Lily desapareció tras el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, y con ello, el recuerdo desapareció. La oscuridad lo envolvió de nuevo y fue expulsado hacia el presente. De vuelta al mundo real.

Parpadeó y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz de las velas que había en su despacho. Granger tenía la vista fija en el regazo y su rostro estaba escondido por sus rizos marrones. El sonido del reloj y sus respiraciones agitadas eran los únicos sonidos de la estancia.

Decidió dejar que ella hablara primero.

Ella elevó el rostro y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban avivados como el fuego, sus cejas estaban fruncidas y su respiración era tosca. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

Le había mostrado sus recuerdos de cuando había ido a hablar y había acudido a las conspiraciones de Voldemort. Le había visto asesinar a personas y dejar a otras perecer. Le había mostrado lo inútil que era en esas situaciones. ¿Cómo era posible que este recuerdo fuera el que ella mantenía constantemente en la mente? ¿Por qué estaba tan encolerizada con ello? La bruja estaba mejorando con la Oclumancia pero había sido incapaz de detener ese recuerdo desde hacía ya un mes. Y tal fragmento de su pasado no tenía ninguna relevancia con lo que tenían que hacer.

—Lo siento. ¡Siento no ser capaz de olvidarme de ello! —ella se levantó del asiento y caminó por la oficina.

—¿Por qué te…? —se detuvo cuando la vio girarse hacia él y centrarse en su rostro. Estaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarlo, pero lo suficientemente alejada como para que si alguien entrase, algo que era casi imposible que sucediese, no pareciera inadecuado.

—Ella…Ella…Lo siento pero no puedo entender cómo pudiste enamorarte de esa bruja y que encima siguiera gustándote después de como actuó. —ella escupió las palabras como si fueran una poción amarga. Debería enfadarse con ella, pero en vez de ello, se quedó en blanco. Él no había sido inocente respecto a su amistad con Lily, pero contra más escuchaba a Granger dándole su punto de vista de la situación, más se percataba de que él no había sido el único que se había equivocado.

—No veo el motivo por el cual tienes que preocuparte tanto por lo que hizo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando ella esquivó la mirada y pudo observar como su labio inferior temblaba. La bruja cruzó sus brazos y caminó de vuelta a su silla rellena de plumas, dándole la espalda mientras él esperaba una respuesta. Ella solía decir las cosas antes de pensarlas detenidamente, y en esos momentos sabía que estaba meditando sus palabras.

—Eres mi amigo. —su voz era suave y delataba que la bruja estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Granger eso es-

—La odio.

Él dejó escapar una tosca risa.

—No tienes la capacidad de odiar.

—Quiero que seas feliz y odio que te aferres a su memoria. ¡Sí ella hubiera sido una amiga de verdad, al menos te habría escuchado! Ella nunca te ha merecido.

 _¿Merecerlo a él?_ Bueno, la bruja estaba en lo cierto. Ella no se había merecido tener a un hombre como él. Pero un cosquilleo en su alma sabía que Hermione no lo decía con el mismo significado que él pensaba.

—Sí recuerdas fui yo quien la insultó. —dijo él. Era esclarecedor el tener a alguien con quien hablar profundamente sobre la situación. Ella era la única que sabía lo que realmente había sucedido durante esos momentos de su vida.

—Lo que ella hizo y dijo no tenía sentido.

—O tenía mucho.

—Estabas colgado en el aire, estabas bajo mucho estrés y estabas avergonzado. A no ser que ella no haya dicho nunca nada llevada por la ira, no tenía derecho a seguir enfadada contigo durante tanto tiempo. Si hubiera estado en tu posición, probablemente también habría dicho cosas de las que me habría arrepentido.

—Pero no serías una bruja oscura que iba a irse con el Señor Tenebroso. —intentó refutar.

—Tú tampoco lo eras en esos momentos. Te gustaban las Artes Oscuras pero todavía no ibas a irte a su bando, ¿no es así?

Estaba en lo cierto. No iba a hacerlo en esos momentos. Mientras lo habían estado acosando durante ese año, no le habían ofrecido la posición dentro de las filas del Señor Tenebroso de una forma directa.

Ella se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

—Sí Lily era tan amable y tan lista como todo el mundo dice que lo era, habría pensado en ello y te habría perdonado. Yo no te habría dado la espalda. Yo no me habría ido con aquellos que te hacían sufrir. Da la impresión de que ella solo te estaba usando para tener tu compañía, y cuando encontró a unas supuestas mejores personas, necesitaba un motivo para alejarte de su vida

Eso había sido cruel.

No estaba seguro de sí Lily habría llegado tan lejos pero tenía sentido. Ella había intentado acercarse a él casi al final de su estancia en Hogwarts, pero ¿fue realmente porque estaba preocupada o tenía otras razones para hacerlo? Ella sabía que se había convertido en un mago poderoso y que a los de la Orden les habría beneficiado que estuviera de su lado.

Tal revelación lo golpeó como si fuera una rápida snitch. Una de sus piernas tembló y tuvo que apoyarse contra su escritorio.

Granger sonaba tan segura. Ella reconocía sus errores sin juzgarlo y sabía que no era perfecto. Además sacaba a relucir ciertas cosas de las que él rara vez hablaba, o mejor dicho, que no se permitía ver.

Una pequeña risa salió de su garganta. Sí ella hubiera estado en el colegio con él, no dudaba de que la bruja habría acabado maldiciendo a Lily.

—¿Por qué demonios piensas que tienes que morir por ella? —la rabia había desaparecido de su voz.

El repentino cambio lo descolocó. No estaba acostumbrado a estar alrededor de personas cuyas emociones iban de un extremo a otro de una forma tan rápida.

Tuvo que esquivar los ojos de la bruja.

—Ella murió por mis actos. —respondió. —Tengo una deuda con ella. No tiene mucho que ver con lo que pasó durante nuestra estancia en Hogwarts aunque ese incidente me empujó a ir hacia al Señor Tenebroso. —su voz nunca había sonado tan débil.

—No quiero que mueras. —susurró ella.

Se quedó sin aliento y alzó la vista. La bruja estaba más cerca. Sus ojos marrones se fijaron en sus ojos oscuros. No la había escuchado acercarse y justo en ese momento, se percató de que ella había agarrado su brazo y de que sujetaba su manga con fuerza.

Lo inundaron tantas emociones que no supo cómo ordenarlas. Su garganta se constriño. Por primera vez en su vida fue era incapaz de moverse. Intentaba una y otra vez forzarse a mirar a otra cosa que no fuera ella, pero parecía que la bruja había lanzado un hechizo para paralizarlo.

Muchas cosas dependían de él. El destino del mundo estaba en juego. Potter tenía que vivir para asegurar la caída de Voldemort. Tenía que asegurarse de que eso sucediera. Si no lo hacía muchas personas morirían. Personas como Granger. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella sobrevivía a la guerra.

Ese último pensamiento ayudó a arrancar su mirada de los ojos marrones, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarse de su agarre.

Incluso si él vivía tendría que pagar por los crímenes que había cometido con los mortífagos. Prefería morir que ir a Azkaban o que un Dementor lo besara. A pesar de lo que hacía ahora para redimirse, seguía siendo un monstruo.

—¿Por qué debería vivir? ¿Para dejar que los pecados que he cometido me torturen cada día? —su voz se tornó más cruel pero supo que ella había escuchado mucho más que eso. —¿Por qué querría vivir una mentira y recordar el dolor de un amor no correspondido junto con el sentimiento de abandono?

—Yo…Yo no soy una mentira.

Por Merlín…Esta joven bruja era tan obstinada. Tan extraordinaria.

—Sin duda, no lo eres. —la mano lo apretó y él movió su brazo para poder agarrar la manga de la bruja antes de soltarla. Esta vez se permitiría darle ese pequeño gesto de afecto. —Y estoy agradecido por ello. —No quería causarle ningún dolor pero ella tenía que aceptar que su vida acabaría pronto.

Ella se apartó.

—¿Soy mala persona por ello? ¿Es tan terrible que quiera que vivas?

—No, solo muestras lo hermosa que es tu alma, Hermione.

Y por ese motivo, su determinación fue mayor para asegurarse de que ella tuviera una mayor oportunidad de sobrevivir en aquel mundo injusto.

* * *

 **Y aquí está la conversación que Snape pospuso al principio…La cuestión es que ahora tiene más fuerza. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que os parece. Oh… ayer me notificaron que el fanfic al parecer está entre los finalistas del** **Hermione's Haven Awards 2018, al que haya sido, gracias por considerarlo de tal calidad.** **¡Nos vemos el día tres!**


	63. Capítulo 62: Aparición

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 62: Aparición**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1997**

Los estudiantes de su alrededor estaban exhaustos y decepcionados por la falta de progreso. El instructor no, era para nada, un incompetente, y las instrucciones que estaba proporcionando a los estudiantes estaban bien explicadas pero se había descuidado en mencionar que nadie lograba aparecerse en el primer intento.

A pesar de lo divertido que era ver como el orgullo de los estudiantes se desintegraba, no deseaba estar aquí. Sí Pomfrey no le hubiera, literalmente, suplicado que acudiera en caso de que ocurriera un accidente, no estaría aquí. Slughorn debería estar en su lugar, pero ella había mencionado sutilmente la falta de confianza que tenía en el anciano.

Cuando escuchó a otro estudiante gritando con frustración rodó sus ojos. Tras un pesado suspiro observó a Granger y se encontró con unos divertidos ojos marrones mirándolo. Ella río y le dedicó una sonrisa, una que desapareció segundos después cuando ella volvió a centrarse en aparecerse. La bruja no logró su objetivo.

—Eso será todo por hoy. Os veré la semana que viene. No os preocupéis pronto le cogeréis el truco. —dijo el instructor a modo de despedida.

—Deseo hablar con usted, señorita Granger. —dijo él mientras los estudiantes y el resto de profesores salían del Gran Comedor.

—Sí, señor. —respondió ella.

Cruzaron el Gran Comedor y caminaron hasta estar fuera. Severus rebuscó en su túnica, sacó la bufanda negra y se la puso alrededor del cuello.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la primera clase de aparición?

Emprendieron un paso lento, permaneciendo cerca del edificio pero fuera de la vista de la mayor parte de las ventanas.

—Estabas ahí delante. —respondió ella.

—Sin duda, pero solo te he visto fracasar una vez. Estaba expuesto a tener que ver como los otros también fallaban constantemente. Además, quiero saber que era lo que pensabas mientras intentabas aparecerte.

—Bueno…es frustrante. Comprendo los pasos pero sin ninguna clase de experiencia con el sentimiento que evoca es difícil entender como aparecerse.

Se detuvo y ella lo hizo con él, sus brazos rozándose en el proceso. Pensó en lo apropiado que era lo que estaba contemplando hacer. No sería incorrecto porque él era un profesor, pero sí se vería como tal porque era él quien pensaba hacerlo. Otros profesores no tendrían dudas en ofrecerlo. Y esa era la razón por la que había esperado a que ella terminara la clase. Pero aun así, los otros sabían que la estaba ayudando con Defensa, y eso, lo hacía menos problemático.

—Vamos a poner remedio a eso. Ven conmigo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver su confusión pero la ignoró y reanudó su camino, esta vez, de una forma más rápida. Cuando llegó a las verjas de hierro del colegio la esperó.

Posó su mano sobre el metal y esperó hasta que la magia registrara su posición como profesor. La puerta se abrió.

—¿Qué estás…?

Con su agarre aún en la verja medio abierta extendió su mano libre. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna cuando la cálida mano de ella se amoldó cómodamente en la suya.

Un frío viento retiró sus cabellos de su rostro, al mismo tiempo que los rizos marrones de la bruja acariciaron su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello.

Respiró de forma temblorosa y cerró su mano alrededor de la de ella.

Abrió más la puerta y salió fuera, llevándose la bruja con él.

—¿Es seguro hacer esto? —preguntó ella.

Sin tener que pensarlo supo que se estaba preguntando por la reputación de ambos y por los peligros que había en el mundo exterior.

—Soy un profesor ayudándote con un trabajo. Estás conmigo y no voy a dejar que te ocurra nada.

Las mejillas de la bruja enrojecieron, sus ojos se suavizaron y su cuerpo se relajó. La cálida sonrisa que ella le ofreció podría derretir toda la nieve que tenían alrededor.

—¿Preparada? —su voz emergió con un ronco susurro y ella acarició su mano.

La bruja asintió y dio un paso hacia él, sus cuerpos estaban a unos milímetros de tocarse. Se centró en su magia y desapareció de los terrenos junto a ella.

-/-/-

Una sonrisa amenazó con estirar sus labios cuando ella perdió el aliento con el paisaje. La bruja dio unos pequeños pasos adelante y miró alrededor, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Tenía que admitir que la primera vez que vino a este lugar también reaccionó de la misma manera, salvo por el dar vueltas por supuesto. Una larga nube adornaba las montañas que se alzaban en la distancia, los arbustos que estaban en frente ocultaban su fondo en las penumbras, dando la impresión de que brotaban de las propias sombras debido a la perspectiva. El cielo era brillante pero estaba cubierto por completo con las nubes grisáceas y el sonido del agua del riachuelo perturbaba lo que podría haber sido una zona silenciosa.

Era agradable el poder crear una alegría en alguien después de todas las ocasiones en las que solo había traído dolor. Y el agrado era mucho mayor sabiendo que era a ella la destinataria de tal alegría.

—Parece que el sitio te gusta un poco.

Los ojos marrones encontraron los suyos.

—Es precioso.

—Estamos en Glen Etive. Vengo aquí cuando necesito un cambio de entorno tranquilo.

—Me siento honrada de que me hayas traído a tu sitio secreto.

—Ya que somos amigos, supongo que debería hacer algo por ti ¿No crees que es un intercambio justo?

Le dedicó una sonrisa altanera pero se esfumó cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la mano que aún cubría la de la bruja. No retiró su mano a pesar de que era consciente de que debía hacerlo.

—Ya haces muchas cosas por mí, profesor. Muchas más de las que soy capaz de devolver para que sea justo.

—Así es, pero la mayoría de ellas son también como tu mentor, no solo como un amigo. Es diferente.

Y se percató de que deseaba hacer más y más. Esta amistad era diferente. Era verdadera. Esta bruja que hablaba sin tapujos había logrado cambiarlo en el pequeño lapso de tiempo en el que su amistad había emergido.

Su mente había repetido innumerables veces la conversación que habían tenido sobre Lily. Había intentado aferrarse a algún rastro de rabia por lo que Hermione había dicho, o al dolor que había padecido, pero no había nada salvo asombro. Y se percató de que había ignorado todo hasta que alguien había tenido valor de decírselo a la cara. Simplemente había sido terco y había estado atrapado en su odio hacia sí mismo para darse cuenta de ello.

Lily nunca lo quiso y nunca lo habría hecho. La había puesto en un pedestal porque había estado enamorado de ella, y tras perderla, la había reverenciado hasta ahora. Era fácil recordar las cosas buenas sobre los muertos e ignorar el mal que habían hecho. Él mismo había sacado todos sus propios defectos, convirtiendo a Lily en el parangón de la virtud. Admiraba lo que hizo por su hijo, sabiendo que era la bondad de ella hacía él, pero Lily no era perfecta. Ella tenía sus fallos. Los Gryffindors de normal se negaban a admitir sus propias caídas debido a que eran tratados como el modelo perfecto de las casas.

Granger era diferente. La única razón por la que estaba en esa casa era por su valentía. Estaba convencido de ello. Era demasiado Ravenclaw. Al contrario que Granger, Lily no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en buscarle para hacerse amigo suyo. Ella había tenido su pequeño grupo y él no había sido bienvenido en él hasta que se enteró de que iba a irse con el Señor Tenebroso. Ella solo lo había necesitado cuando había estado en el mundo muggle y no estaba habituada al mundo mágico.

Para ella solo había sido una herramienta de paso. Nunca un amigo de verdad. Pero eso no significaba que él dejaría de lado su objetivo. Se lo debía, como se lo debía a cualquier otro, por lo que había hecho para provocar su muerte. Seguiría con su misión pero no iba a usar su amor por ella como razón. El cálido sentimiento que una vez sintió por ella había desaparecido, y ahora que se paraba a pensar sobre ello, no había sido una pérdida reciente.

Meses atrás, cuando vio su patronus se percató de que solo sentía incomodidad y desesperanza en vez de un susurro del cálido sentimiento. Ni siquiera había sentido el lamento del luto. En aquel momento su objetivo principal sería el derrocar al Señor Tenebroso ayudando al hijo de Lily, y con ello, redimirse lo que fuera posible por sus pecados. Después de todo, él había ayudado a que ese monstruo se volviera más fuerte.

Aunque Granger era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un peón importante y su amistad no era razón suficiente como para condenar su propósito

—Bueno, me alivia saber que es distinto. —dijo Granger tras un periodo de silencio y sintió un apretón en su mano. —Eres mucho más que un mentor para mí.

—Bien. —su voz vibró dentro de su garganta. Los nervios lo traicionaron pero mantuvo la profundidad de su tono. Tenía que centrarse. Aclaró su garganta con una tos y entonces continuó. —¿Te has dado cuenta de la sensación al aparecerte?

El ceño de la bruja se frunció por un segundo, pero después, ella sonrió y asintió.

—Sí, eso creo. Era extraño, se sentía como si mi cuerpo se retorciera y flotara en la oscuridad por un segundo. Es algo diferente de un traslador pero también es parecido. Al menos el concepto en como los cuerpos son afectados por la magia. —su balbuceo inteligente provocó que se le escapara una risa. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de la bruja. —¿Estoy mostrando demasiado entusiasmo?

—No serías tú si no lo hicieras.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa y un hormigueo volvió a atravesarlo. Esa sensación era inaceptable incluso si la estaba disfrutando. Necesitaba calmarse. Necesitaba imponer una distancia entre ellos para recuperar su compostura. Necesitaba reconstruir sus muros para defenderse.

Sintió otro suave movimiento contra su piel y otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

—D-debemos volver, señorita Granger. —una ola de furia extinguió los nervios. ¿Cómo podía perder el control de esta forma? Era inaceptable. Era peligroso. Para él, para ella, para todo el plan.

Los ojos de la bruja lo miraron con confusión y él se tensó.

No podía esperar más.

Sin darle tiempo a que ella respondiera concentró la magia y desaparecieron, materializando sus cuerpos de vuelta hasta estar en frente de las verjas del castillo.

* * *

 **No estoy muy segura de lo que puedo decir…¿Snape está un pelin afectado? Y sus pensamientos crecen con cada día que pasa. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis.** **¡Oh!** **Y sobre las nominaciones de Hermione's Haven Awards 2018, el fic ha quedado en el segundo puesto ^^ ¡Gracias! y n** **os vemos el miércoles.**


	64. Cap 63: La Realidad del Campo de Batalla

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 63: La Realidad del Campo de Batalla**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1997**

—¡Vamos, señorita Granger! —gruñó mientras apuntaba su varita hacia la cara de la bruja. —¡Atáqueme!

La mujer respiraba con fuerza, estaba sudando, y su mano temblaba como si fuera a dejar caer la varita en cualquier momento. Forzarla a pasar por esto le dolía casi tanto como a ella pero era necesario.

Y Ya había estado lo suficientemente distraído durante las últimas semanas.

Tenía que centrarse en ayudarla a recuperarse y en mejorar las habilidades de la bruja. Ella iba a ser mejor de lo que había sido antes. Se volvería una luchadora. Una duelista extraordinaria.

Tenía el potencial y la habilidad; solo necesitaba conquistar el miedo. Y él estaba empeñado en que ella sobreviviera esta guerra.

Ese sería su último regalo para ella.

La bruja había progresado. Ya no dudaba en levantar su varita con él delante.

Sabía que lo odiaba durante estas clases pero, al menos, sabía que no lo haría de forma permanente. Ella se enfurecería y lo maldeciría pero era algo que esperaba. Había estado en su lugar y probablemente se había sentido de la misma forma que ella.

—¡Granger! ¡Hágalo!

Un pequeño gruñido escapó de los labios de la bruja a modo de respuesta.

La varita dejó de temblar y los músculos de la mano de la muchacha se tensaron, agarrando el trozo de madera.

Él mostró una imperceptible sonrisa. Una que no era lo suficientemente firme como para que ella la viera, pero sí para él mismo, ya que le permitía darse cuenta del gesto que estaba haciendo. _Ya casi..._

Con un violento movimiento e influenciada por la irritación, la bruja agitó su varita y conjuró el hechizo.

—¡ _Desmaius_! —su voz acelerada hizo eco por la sala y él bloqueó el hechizo. El conjuro era fuerte pero sus reflejos eran mejores.

¡Por fin la bruja lo había logrado! Tras cuatro clases de temblores y dudas lo había hecho, y ella todavía mantenía una sombra de determinación en los ojos.

—Otra vez. —ordenó él.

La mujer conjuró varios hechizos, lanzándolos con una voz y movimientos bruscos, como si estuviera desahogándose con él de toda su ira, de toda su culpabilidad y de todo su dolor. Él los bloqueó.

Un grito de rabia más potente acompañó su último hechizo. Era tan poderoso que tuvo que desviarlo y mandarlo a una esquina del aula, reduciendo una estantería y todo su contenido a cenizas. Afortunadamente no había nada de valía en ella.

La bruja respiró hondo y dejó caer su brazo hasta reposar en su costado.

—Lo has logrado. Has usado tu magia.

Pensó que ella tendría una mirada de realización en el rostro, o al menos que se sentiría contenta por ello. Pero en vez de ello, la bruja mantuvo su rostro neutral como él tenía el suyo.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que haya matado a un hombre con ello.

Escondió su varita de ébano dentro de la levita.

—Fue un accidente. Debes aceptar ese hecho. —sabía que no era fácil, pero no era quien para intentar decir algo más que eso. No era un experto en impartir terapia. Sí su incidente no hubiera involucrado a la magia le habría sugerido que fuera a uno de los especialistas muggles.

—Intento hacerlo pero algún día tender que tomar la decisión de matar a alguien en esta guerra y no quiero usar mi magia para eso.

—Eso es exactamente lo que la Guerra te obligua a hacer. —deseaba poder tener más tacto sobre ello pero no estaba en su personalidad hacerlo. Tenía que ser realista ante lo que estaba sucediendo. —En las guerras debes elegir tu situación. Ser una víctima y morir sin lograr nada, ser un asesino que satisface su sed con cada vida que toma, o ser alguien que defiende a sus amigos y a sí mismo con todo el potencial que posee. Black conocía los riesgos cuando fue al ministerio. En todas las guerras hay bajas.

—¿Es lo que intentas decirte a ti mismo sobre toda esa gente a la que no puedes salvar? —Su rostro mostró aversión por un momento, pero sabía que Granger no lo había dicho con intenciones de herirlo. De hecho, estaba aliviado de que ella fuera tan directa.

—Soy más oscuro que tú, Granger. Tú nunca has querido herir a otros.

—Eso no es de ninguna manera cierto. Quiero ver muerto a ese monstruo que te tiene encadenado. Quiero herir a las personas que te han hecho daño.

Los ojos de Severus se suavizaron. Ella sumía a su corazón con una agradable calidez pero estaba tan equivocada.

—Nunca llegarías a hacerlo. No eres ese tipo de persona.

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la bruja.

—No…No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Intentó pensar una forma de verbalizar la respuesta sin decir algo que la sometiera de nuevo a una situación de angustia.

—Soy un espía. Elijo mis batallas. Soy el que tiene que decidir quién puede salvarse y quién debe perecer por el bien de muchos. Tengo que asegurarme de que personas como tú sobreviven a esta guerra para que el mundo no se vaya al infierno después de todo.

—¿Qué pasa si no logramos destruir al Señor Tenebroso? Las cosas se irán al traste de igual manera.

Se había preguntado lo mismo en numerosas ocasiones.

—Eso es algo que ronda por mi mente frecuentemente. Para ser honesto tengo poca confianza en lograrlo, pero, últimamente, dentro de mí siento una pequeña esperanza.

Caminó hacia su escritorio para crear algo de distancia entre ellos cuando la bruja dio un paso hacia delante. Sí ella le brindaba cualquier tipo de afecto en aquel momento, no sabía que acabaría diciendo.

—Son tus intenciones lo que cuenta. — habló de nuevo cuando la sintió moverse hacia él. —Habrá bajas y habrá personas que te desprecien por ello sí ha sido alguien a quien amaban. Pero acabas mirando al bien común. Nadie sale de una guerra sin ser odiado por muchos.

Sintió los pasos de la bruja detenerse cerca de él, pero no estaba seguro de si ella estaba al alcance de su brazo.

—¿Y piensas que el bien común es tu muerte? ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres? Vamos a ignorar por un momento el hecho de que crees que tienes que morir, ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas, Severus?

Su estómago se tambaleó cuando ella pronunció su nombre. Sus hombros se volvieron rígidos. Familiaridad. Esta mujer era demasiada cercana con él. Nadie más había tenido en cuenta que él también podía tener deseos. Ni si quiera él mismo había estado dispuesto a reconocerlo hasta que esta bruja entró en su vida. Sabía lo que quería pero no iba a ser posible.

—Acabar con el reino del Señor Tenebroso y liberarme de mi tormento.

Ella caminó de nuevo para detenerse a su lado.

—Me niego a dejarte solo con ello. Te voy a ayudar.

Él giró su rostro y la miró. Sus ojos marrones perforaban los suyos. No se había percatado de que se había inclinado sobre su escritorio, mostrando una débil postura ante los ojos de ella. Su rostro estaba tan cerca que cuando ella respiraba, sus cabellos negros se movían.

—¿Qué es lo que has decidido ser? —preguntó con palabras suaves pero severas.

—Una luchadora que te apoye a ti, a sus amigos, y que sepa cómo defenderse.

¿Por qué lo había separado de sus amigos? Supuestamente él también lo era. Ella lo había dicho en numerosas ocasiones. Tenía las sospechas del por qué había hecho tal escisión pero lo apartó de su mente y lo negó. Era demasiado atroz.

—Entonces te enseñaré como luchar realmente contra Las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

 **AN: Más pasos para solventar las inseguridades…Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado.**


	65. Capítulo 64: Precioso Multijugos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 64: Precioso Multijugos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1997**

Al mismo tiempo que se esfumaban los minutos de la última clase, también lo hacían los sonidos metálicos de alrededor. Había terminado el último paso en la elaboración de la poción. Miró a sus estudiantes. La Ravenclaw y el Slytherin tenían la vista en el suelo en vez de al frente. Granger, en vez de mirarlo a él, estaba centrada en el caldero y mordiendo su labio inferior. Era el momento en el que iban a añadir el último ingrediente y probar la poción con el objetivo de ver que funcionaba correctamente.

Agitó su varita y seis cajas pequeñas flotaron desde su armario de ingredientes. Descendieron y reposaron sobre su escritorio con un suave golpe.

—Acérquense y cojan su último ingrediente.

Observó a la chica Ravenclaw bambolearse con sus pasos mientras se alejaba de su estación de trabajo. Sabía que el Slytherin estaba nervioso por la forma en la que se frotaba las manos.

Era divertido que la única estudiante que realmente le agradaba procediera de la casa que más despreciaba. Los tres caminaron hasta estar en frente de su escritorio y observaron las cajas.

El Slytherin ojeó todo y la mano le tembló sobre una de las cajas que estaba más a la derecha antes de coger uno de los pelos. Uno que era humano.

La chica de Ravenclaw eligió un pelo de ardilla de la caja de en medio. Sin duda esa transformación iba a ser interesante de ver.

Y luego estaba Granger. La bruja recorrió las cajas varias veces con los ojos. Se inclinó y estudio cada grupo de pelos que había en cada caja. Luego acarició varios de ellos, comprobando la textura. La bruja eligió, lo miró, le sonrió y volvió de nuevo a su lugar de trabajo.

—Ahora utilicen el ingrediente elegido y beban.

—¿Todos? —se quejó el chico de Slytherin con un tono agudo.

Tendría que haber previsto esta reacción ya que nunca había obligado a los Slytherin a probar las pociones sobre ellos mismos.

—Sí. Todos. No van a fallecer por algo como esto.

Su tono de indiferencia provocó que el Slytherin bajara los hombros pero el chico obedeció y tiró el pelo en la poción como el resto de sus compañeros.

Granger miró al vial que estaba en su mano e hizo una mueca de disgusto. La bruja conocía el terrible sabor de la poción. La vio respirar hondo y beber el contenido del vial.

Reprimió una sonrisa mientras sus estudiantes comenzaron transformarse. Cuando la conmoción de la transformación terminó, el Slytherin comenzó a reírse y Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina al chico.

—¡Tienes cola y-y-y dientes de roedor! —dijo el Slytherin entre risotadas. —Y tu cara-

No se conmovió por el Slytherin burlándose de la ahora medio animal Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, lo habría disfrutado más si el Slytherin no lo hubiera estropeado con su boca.

—¿Por qué no cierras el pico? —dijo Hermione pero no con su voz de siempre.

Fijó su vista en ella. Ahora tenía la forma de una mujer alta y rubia. La vio posar una mano en el hombro de la muchacha afectada, mostrando una simpatía que él jamás sería capaz de reunir.

Hermione lo miró casi de forma suplicante.

—Vaya a la enfermería. —le indicó a la Ravenclaw a pesar de que los efectos de la poción desaparecerían a la larga. Al menos iba a poder esconderse de los otros estudiantes hasta que el efecto se desvaneciera. Podría haber eliminado el efecto pero quería que los estudiantes experimentaran las consecuencias de la poción al completo.

La Ravenclaw asintió, cogió sus cosas y salió corriendo de la clase con los libros sobre su cara.

—Su tarea será realizar un ensayo sobre la distinción de los distintos tipos de cabello. —dijo y miró al Slytherin. —Y usted se asegurará de que su compañera obtiene esta información.

Su tono provocó que el Slytherin detuviera la risa.

—S-sí, señor.

El chico recogió sus cosas y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de clase tras él.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Hermione. La bruja tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba reuniendo sus posesiones.

—¿Por qué le has mostrado compasión?

—No podías parar a tu Slytherin. Sé que es de tu casa y se lo importante que es para ti el mantener tu fachada, así que me he limitado a no dejar que siguiera riéndose de ella.

—Se lo merecía. No te olvides de que se burló de ti. —ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

—No me importó lo que dijo de mi.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad. —respondió él. —No soy un hombre agradable y pienso que esa bruja tenía que pagar por lo que hizo.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa y, a pesar de que no tenía su apariencia, lo miró con ojos amables.

—Tienes razón, no es cierto, pero no quiero que nadie se sienta de la misma forma que yo. Ya que conozco ese sentimiento creo que es mejor detenerlo de la mejor manera posible cuando veo que otra persona lo está sufriendo.

Severus cruzó sus brazos.

—Tu buen corazón es a veces irritante. —dijo él, esta vez ganándose una risa completa por parte de la bruja. Una risa que no sonaba para nada como ella y lo odiaba. Estaba deseando que los efectos de la poción se desvanecieran.

—Tú también tienes un buen corazón. Solo que eres más protector. Es agradable.

 _Protector._ Por supuesto, la bruja estaba en lo correcto ya que había hecho un juramento para hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que ella sobreviviera esta guerra, pero también, lo era de diferentes y pequeñas formas. Cuando la bruja se encontraba en algún tipo de situación incómoda, él quería asegurarse de que lograra salir ilesa.

Cuando ella le preguntó qué era lo que realmente deseaba había respondido con una verdad a medias. En ese momento pensaba que había sido una respuesta completamente honesta, pero esa noche, justo cuando iba a caer dormido, se percató de que quería más. Algo que jamás podría tener.

Quería liberarse del tormento. Quería acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Quería pagar su deuda con Lily, pero quería vivir. Deseaba poder lograr todos sus objetivos y sobrevivir.

Era consciente de que no iba a haber un final feliz para él, y por esa misma razón, hasta ahora, nunca se había atrevido a pensar sobre ello. Incluso si el Señor Tenebroso perecía y él sobrevivía.

—Aun así, no voy a mostrarlo como obvio. —replicó. —Incluso en el caso de que no me importara maldecir a algunos estudiantes hasta que cayeran en el infierno.

Ella río antes de mirar su aspecto.

—¿Debería esperar a que el efecto se pase antes de marcharme? ¿No se sí ha sido buena idea dejar que el Slytherin se fuera?

No había pensado en ello. En la situación actual de seguridad que tenían, algunos podrían pensar que el chico era un intruso. Pero por supuesto, lo sabrían todo cuando la poción se disipara o cuando el chico explicara la situación a quién quiera que lo capturase.

—Haga lo que mejor le parezca, señorita Granger.

La risa surgió de ella.

—Me meterían en Azkaban a no ser que les digas lo contrario. Y los chicos probablemente no van a dejar de mirarme. El cuerpo de esta mujer es bonito.

—Eres más hermosa con tu propio cuerpo, Granger. —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse a pensarlas. Se sentía como si estuviera bajo el encantamiento confundus.

Ella perdió el aliento y unos pocos segundos después, habló:

—Gracias. Nadie antes me ha dicho algo así.

Quería salir corriendo de la habitación. Su mente gritaba lo estúpido y lo inapropiado que había sido por su parte el decir algo de tal naturaleza. Pero a ella no parecía importarle, y él, ya no era el cobarde que pensaba que era. Sí podía mentirle al Señor Tenebroso a la cara, entonces, decirle a una joven que pensaba que era hermosa, una palabra sin daño alguno, no era nada.

Pero iba a tener que domar lo que sabía que estaba comenzando a arder dentro de él. Especialmente ahora que lo golpeaba sin razón y lo hacía hablar antes de pensar. Pero los cumplidos no eran malos. Los amigos lo hacían mutuamente cuando estaba justificado.

Sin embargo sabía que era algo más que eso, y por la reacción de la bruja, se percató de que no era el único que estaba teniendo tales percances.

Sí hubieran vivido en otro tiempo. Sin un Señor Tenebroso y sin guerras, quizás lo que estaba burbujeando podría haber llegado a ser algo. Una estrecha amistad que durase de por vida y que, eventualmente, provocaría que el mundo se diera cuenta de que él no era siempre un monstruo frío y cruel. Realmente no le importaba lo que el mundo pensara pero un cierto reconocimiento como ese sería agradable.

Empujó la idea a un rincón de su mente y respiró hondo.

—No hay de que, señorita Granger. —respondió con una voz firme.

* * *

 **AN: A Severus se le empiezan a escapar cositas y Hermione… Mmmm. Sip. He subido el capítulo antes debido a que me han avasallado a cosas que estudiar. A ver cómo va la cosa esta semana y a ver cómo me reorganizo… Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado que viene! O en su defecto unas horas antes XD**


	66. Capítulo 65: Buhos Evocando Emociones

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 65: Buhos Evocando Emociones**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Entró en el Gran Comedor justo cuando los estudiantes comenzaban a degustar la comida. Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, profundizando sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de profesores. Era consciente de que algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo lo estaban mirando pero no le importaba en absoluto.

Pensaba que había llegado a un acuerdo con lo que le había dicho antes a Granger. Asumió que había aceptado sus acciones en ese momento. Pero no había sido así. Muchos de sus pensamientos lo habían bombardeado, dirigiéndolo a todo tipo de escenarios, algunos posibles y otros no tanto.

Todo lo que sabía era que a menos que ella se alejara de él y de su vida, él no iba a dejarla marchar. No podía apartarla. Y cuando estuviera al frente de las puertas de su muerte iba a poder aferrarse al hecho de que había tenido alguien especial en su existencia.

Se sentó y un plato con comida apareció enfrente de él. Era un chuletón medio hecho con una guarnición de guisantes y algunas patatas aliñadas con ajo. Se centró en el aroma de la comida en vez de recordar el de ella. Concentró todos sus pensamientos en el sabor mientras comía la carne, recreándose en lo tierna que estaba al sentir como se separaba dentro de su boca mientras masticaba.

Por un segundo alzó la vista en dirección a la bruja, antes de volver a centrarse en su comida. Estaba en una esquina de la mesa de Gryffindor, con su apariencia de vuelta a la normalidad. Tenía la nariz pegada en el libro y la pluma junto con el pergamino estaban a su derecha. Con ese rápido vistazo había podido observar que Granger tenía mejor aspecto desde su segregación con Potter y con Weasley.

Se disponía a comer una cucharada de guisantes cuando algo se estrelló contra su espalda. Los guisantes volaron del utensilio y uno de ellos aterrizó dentro de una copa.

Se alzó de su asiento con rapidez, con la varita descubierta, con sus reflejos controlando sus acciones.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. Sintió todos los ojos en él y fulminó con los ojos a los estudiantes. Rápidamente, los jóvenes siguieron hablando y comiendo. Severus bajó la mirada hacia el búho que estaba en el suelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Granger con aspecto preocupado.

—Es solo un búho. —declaró Minerva.

—Gracias por la aclaración. —respondió. —Pero estoy seguro de que habrías tenido la misma reacción si eso hubiera caído sobre ti como si fuera una bala de cañón. Y si no es el caso quizás deberías practicar el arte de la defensa. —no le gustaba hablarle de tal forma a Minerva pero era importante que mantuviera su arrogancia a la vista de todos.

Se inclinó y cogió el búho, el cual estaba algo atontado por el golpe. Lo dejó sentado sobre la mesa y cogió el pergamino de la pata.

El pájaro se balanceó hacia delante y hacia atrás antes de dar un paso. Justo dentro de sus patatas. Los otros profesores jadearon pero él levantó una ceja hacia esa cosa de plumas y casi se echó a reír. Era…adorable. Y lamentable. Tenía un ojo que parecía estar mirando a los estudiantes mientras que él otro estaba fijo en él. Agitó su varita, conjurando un hechizo, el ojo del búho se enderezó y su mareo cesó.

Cogió un trozo generoso de su chuletón y se lo ofreció al pájaro. Casi pegó un brinco cuando el búho restregó su cuerpo en su mano a modo de caricia antes de salir volando.

Ignoró las miradas de sorpresa que portaban los rostros de los otros profesores mientras abría la carta y comenzaba a leer. Sus labios formaron una fina línea cuando observó la procedencia. Su mandíbula se tensó con cada línea que leía y su agarre en el papel se volvió más fuerte.

Se levantó, arrugó el papel con su mano derecha y salió del Gran Comedor antes de perder toda la compostura.

Cuando pisó las escaleras del portón, respiró profundamente el frío aire. Mantuvo su varita dentro de su túnica. Si no lo hacía podría acabar destruyendo algo. Bajó hasta la nieve espesa y pensó en las cosas positivas que podría sacar de lo que había pasado.

Podía ir a Spinner's End y destruir el ultimo rastro de su miserable pasado.

Con pasos violentos, irrumpió a través de la nieve y fue en dirección hacia la verja de la entrada. Quemaría el lugar hasta que solo fueran cenizas. No le importaba el hecho de haber vivido en ese lugar. No le importaba que ahora le perteneciera legalmente. Ese hombre fue quién la compró. Fue ahí donde su despreciable padre muggle asesinó a su madre. En donde a él lo golpearon en numerosas ocasiones mientras su madre luchaba por levantarse del suelo. Era un lugar que evocaba recuerdos que aún atormentaban su mente por las noches, cuando se paraba a contemplar el hombre en el que ahora se había convertido.

De igual manera, una vez que los planes de Dumbledore se cumplieran, ese sería el primer lugar al que la gente acudiría. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de reducir a cenizas parte de su tristeza y de su dolor.

En el fondo sabía que tal acción no serviría para nada porque esos hechos ya lo habían marcado de por vida.

La puerta de metal chocó contra la verja cuando la empujó para abrirla. Salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts, sin pararse a pensar si la puerta acabaría cerrándose tras él. Se detuvo en el punto de aparición. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que comenzó a dolerle cada uno de sus músculos. Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor, moviendo la nieve de los árboles y provocando que las pequeñas motas de hielo golpearan su rostro.

Fue entonces cuando algo chocó contra su espalda, algo cálido y suave. Pudo percibir una cabeza recostándose sobre él junto con un par de brazos rodeando su cintura.

Y entonces, sintió el abrazo.

* * *

 **AN: ¿No os desmayéis? Espero que os haya gustado y si podéis, dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles si todo va bien ¿Con doble capítulo? :3**

 **Este capi tiene un dibu que si queréis verlo está en mi DeviantArt.  
**


	67. Capítulo 66: La Caricia

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 66: La Caricia**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Era una locura.

Ella no cometería tal acto.

No era tan estúpida.

Negó lo que estaba pasando hasta que percibió un aroma. Uno que se parecía al de la bruja.

Estaba equivocado. Sin duda, la joven era tonta.

Y él también lo era por quedarse quieto. Era demasiado débil y tendría que haberla apartado pero su calidez lo había paralizado mucho más que el frío invernal del ambiente. Estaba agradecido de que esta zona en particular, no era visible desde el castillo, gracias a la larga línea que formaban los árboles.

—Sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado…déjame ir contigo, por favor. —sintió la voz contra su espalda mientras la bruja hablaba. El suave y el amable retumbar mandó una escalofrío y una sensación de calma que atravesó su cuerpo.

No quería calmarse. Quería perderse en su rabia. Quería apartarla. Maldecirla. Quería…quería…Quería dejar de mentirse a sí mismo.

—Apártese de mí. —espetó de forma brusca.

Ella no se movió de su masiva y atrevida intrusión de su espacio personal. Al contrario, la bruja se aferró con más fuerza a él.

—Le he dicho que se aparte, Granger.

—¡No! No me importa lo que estás intentando hacer. No voy a dejarte solo.

Intentó moverse pero sí se apartaba con demasiada rapidez, la bruja se caería al suelo, se mojaría y posiblemente se haría daño contra el suelo empedrado que escondía la nieve.

Sí, esa era la razón que usaría para justificarse a sí mismo por sus actos. Realmente no era porque buscaba que ella lo reconfortara, ni tampoco porque deseara la paz y la tranquilidad que ella le brindaba con tan solo su presencia.

—¡Chica estúpida! No sabes lo que está pasando así que vuelve al castillo y-

—Puede que no lo sepa pero sí sé que estás alterado. Deja de ser un hombre cabezota y dímelo.

Esta muchacha…Esta tonta… Maldita era su amistad y la lealtad de los Gryffindor. Una lealtad que admiraba. Aunque en estos momentos sí alguien era un estúpido, ella estaba batiendo el record.

—Esta vez puedo hacerte daño sí…—su voz se suavizó, intentando convencerla de que se fuera.

—No lo harás. Tengo fe en ti. Confío en ti y voy a ayudarte.

Por su voz pudo descifrar que ella no tenía ni una pizca de duda, pero él sí las tenía. No entendía a esta bruja. Lo retaba constantemente, sorprendiéndolo con nuevas y extrañas experiencias. El abrazo era una de ellas. Su apoyo era otra.

Levantó una mano temblorosa y la posó sobre una de las de la bruja. Ella era tan terca como él.

—Está bien. —cedió antes de desaparecer con ella.

 **-/-/-**

Llegaron a su casa. Solo podía calificarla de esa forma ya que nunca había sido un hogar para él. Ahora Hogwarts lo era. Antes no estaba seguro de ello. Todo estaba igual desde la última vez que se marchó de este lugar infernal. Sus estanterías polvorientas y su destartalado salón les dieron la bienvenida.  
Respiró hondo, soltó la mano de la bruja y la alejó de su agarre. En vez de darse la vuelta, Severus dio un paso al frente, esquivándola y centrándose en la estantería. Esos libros era lo único que consideraba suyo. Estar en este lugar era tan enfermizo como inclinarse ante el Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Es esta tu casa? —él levantó su mano para tocar uno de los muchos libros. Se aseguraría de ponerlos en su testamento para que ella los heredase.

—El Alquimista Pícaro. —murmuró él mientras cogía el libro con un movimiento lento. —Era mi libro favorito cuando era un niño. —tomó aire y cerró los ojos. La rabia había disminuido y había sido sustituida por un pequeño enfado junto con la melancolía. —Fue la primera y única cosa que mi madre pudo comprarme.

—S-Profesor…—el afecto en la voz de la bruja casi lo hizo caer de rodillas, como si fuera un hombre desesperado y sediento por tal emoción. —Estoy aquí para apoyarte. Me…¿Me contarías algo sobre este lugar? ¿Sin tener que usar un pensadero?

No la merecía pero la necesidad de mantenerla en su vida se hacía cada vez más intensa. Era consciente de que era un hombre difícil de entender pero ella tenía la milagrosa habilidad de hacerlo.

La joven se había puesto en medio de su camino consumido por la rabia y había logrado derretirla hasta desaparecer.

Ya no se sentía solo. Se había percatado de ello en el momento en que los brazos de la bruja lo habían rodeado y ella se había negado a marcharse a pesar de su cólera.

Su miedo a mostrar su humanidad ante la joven se había desvanecido y con ello, las pocas dudas que tenía sobre ella.

—Soy un hombre complicado y sin muchas palabras que ofrecer.

Con un pequeño ápice de valentía se giró para encarar el rostro de la bruja. Ella tenía una postura relajada, sin miedo, sin enfado, y sin desprecio en su rostro. Lo único que pudo ver fue aceptación.

—Solo me importan si contienen verdad en ellas. Somos personas a las que les agrada el silencio pero eso no significa que no sintamos.

Fue hacia ella y le ofreció el libro. Ella lo aceptó con manos cuidadosas.

—Quiero que te quedes con esto y el con resto de los libros que poseo cuando yo no esté. —dijo con la voz más amable que se había escuchado a si mismo producir.

—Yo…

—Por ahora, los guardaré en las estanterías de mis aposentos en Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué lo los dejas aquí?

Severus respiró hondo.

—Quiero…Quiero destruir este sitio. No. Necesito destruirlo. —Granger abrazó el libro contra su pecho. —A nadie le importará si a este sitio lo consumen las llamas. Probablemente será algo que suceda cuando esté muerto. De hecho, me sorprende que no haya pasado ya considerando que todo el mundo me odia.

—Yo no lo hago. —dijo ella, vocalizando algo que él ya sabía pero que lo apreciaba de todas formas. —Nunca te he odiado.

—Como dije en su momento, eres incapaz de odiar, pero agradezco escucharlo.

—¿Pero porque tienes que destruirlo ahora? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella había demostrado que no tenía nada que temer, pero aun así, en ese momento tenía miedo de lo mucho que necesitaba el apoyo y la amistad de la bruja. Esta joven con tan amable alma…Por Merlin, el destino era cruel. Era consciente de que iba a herirla cuando pereciera.

Caminó a uno de los sofás viejos y harapientos y tomó asiento.

Bajó su cabeza y escondió su rostro tras su pelo negro. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos.

La bruja lo sorprendió cuando su palma tocó sus manos. Cerró los ojos y se centró en la sensación de su piel contra la suya, como si pudiera ganar algo de fuerza gracias a ella.

—Has visto el búho que he recibido esta mañana.

—Sí, y también que has sido muy amable con él.

—Me ha traído noticias. —dijo como sí ella ya fuera capaz de adivinarlo. Severus respiró hondo. —Mi padre ha muerto.

* * *

 **AN: Lo subo hoy porque mañana va a ser algo locura subir todos por falta de tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos mañana 3**


	68. Capítulo 67: Quemando el Pasado

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 67: Quemando el Pasado.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Pasaron exactamente, diez de sus latidos antes de que ella diera un apretón en sus manos y hablase.

—¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

—Aliviado, pero tenía el deseo de que aún sufriera más. —respondió con honestidad. —Las cárceles muggles son mejores que la mayoría de las viviendas y ese hombre merecía pudrirse en una cámara de tortura.

—Nunca has vuelto a hablar con él desde que…

—Él nunca se disculpó y ni si quiera ha dejado una carta antes de morir. Solo su maldita propiedad que no deseo tener. —fijó su vista en ella. —¿Si fuera tu padre le habrías hablado después de que asesinara a tu madre?

—No, definitivamente no.

—He vivido aquí solo porque Dumbledore me negaba el permiso para quedarme en Hogwarts la mayor parte del tiempo. Por si se daba el caso de que el Señor Tenebroso viniera a verme durante el verano. Tenía que ser así para no levantar sospechosas.

—¿Dumbledore conoce tu pasado con este lugar?

—Sí.

Ella acarició su mano con el pulgar.

Si hubiera estado solo la situación habría sido muy distinta. Nunca en sus sueños más descontrolados habría imaginado a una amable mujer cogiéndolo de la mano en un momento como este.

—Si pudiera, si eso me diera tranquilidad, quemaría el departamento de misterios entero. —ella dio un apretón a su mano. —Pero tengo que recordar lo que sucedió para aprender de ello. Sucedió por una razón y creo que he madurado con esa experiencia y contigo a mi lado. —la bruja sonrió. —Por muy malo que sea tu pasado, tú eres como eres por ello, y además, me gustas así.

Alzó la ceja.

—¿Está intentando persuadirme de que no queme este sitio, señorita Granger?

—No, definitivamente no. Quiero que hagas lo que tu corazón desea, no lo que otros de piden o te ordenen que hagas.

Ante eso solo pudo reírse suavemente.

—Dudo de que tenga un corazón.

—No seas ridículo. Lo tienes simplemente es que no lo muestras.

—Quiero destruir este lugar. Las lecciones ya han sido impartidas y no me han hecho ningún bien.

—Entonces te apoyaré. Coge las cosas de las que tienes buenos recuerdos y conquista la ira y el dolor que este lugar crea.

—Eso ha sido bastante poético.

Los ojos de la bruja brillaron y él se sintió más tranquilo.

—Veamos qué más podemos encontrar a parte de tus libros.

—De acuerdo, señorita Granger pero no te ilusiones demasiado. No hay demasiadas cosas que merezcan ser salvadas.

Ella asintió y rodeo el libro con sus brazos. Ese era sin duda, un lugar agradable en el que quedarse.

Se recriminó a si mismo por el pensamiento y se levantó. Caminó hacia la estantería y comenzó a encoger cada uno de los tomos.

—¿Debería transformar algo en una caja para tus cosas? —él emitió un sonido. —Tomaré eso como un sí. —dijo ella, sin mostrar de ninguna forma ni ofensa ni enfado con su tono.

Se percató de que los libros que había reducido volaban hacia ella. Severus se dio la vuelta.

—¿No piensas mal de mí ya que no poseo demasiadas cosas y deseo destruir una casa?

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo me importa si algo te hace daño. Si lo hace entonces debe desaparecer.

Fue hasta una habitación cercana y volvió con una taza negra mezclada con un rojo intenso.

—¿Un dragón? —dijo ella mientras él le ofrecía la taza. —Me esperaba más que tuvieras una serpiente.

—En esos momentos era un niño y todavía no sabía nada del mundo mágico. Era como cualquier otro que soñaba con ello. Especialmente con dragones.

Granger dejó la taza en la caja, tratando la cerámica con mimo.

Él relajó su cuerpo y permitió que una mirada suave cruzara su rostro por primera vez en años. Y era porque deseaba hacerlo.

Ella alzó la vista cuando estuvo satisfecha con el orden de los objetos dentro de la caja.

—Um…Quieres…¿Quieres salvar algo más de por aquí? —su voz sonaba áspera y redirigió la mirada lejos de él.

—No, señorita Granger. De hecho, no hay nada más que quiera de esta casa, así que es hora de que arda…—su voz desapareció cuando un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

Con pasos rápidos fue hasta un escritorio y abrió uno de los cajones. Tras encontrar un pequeño compartimento en el cajón, susurró varias palabras. Sonó un click y sacó una pequeña caja negra. Si hubiese olvidado el anillo de familia de su madre, no se lo habría perdonado. Finalmente metió la caja en uno de sus bolsillos.

Volvió hacia ella y sacó su varita. Apuntó hacia la caja y la encogió. Granger la cogió y se la ofreció.

—¿En que necesitas que te ayude?

—Simplemente usa ese hechizo de fuego que usaste conmigo. —dijo. —Pero intenta evitar que alcance mi capa.

La bruja se rió con nerviosismo .

Un rayo amarillo salió de su varita y chocó contra uno de los muros, rompiendo la madera en varias piezas irregulares. Hizo lo mismo con varios muros y cuando percibió el humo miró a la bruja. Ella ya había prendido fuego a los muebles y a un par de cortinas con agujeros. Volvió su atención a la madera de las paredes y comenzó a envolverla en llamas.

—Señor, he estado leyendo sobre un chico llamado Frank Thompson. ¿Le enseñaste antes de que desapareciera? Los libros no dan fechas sobre cuando vivió.

El tema trivial lo sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso en un momento como este?

Quizás estaba intentando liberar la tensión de la situación al mencionar algo sin relación. Intentó recordar algo sobre el tema. Cuando lo hizo tuvo que suprimir un gemido de protesta. De todas las cosas que podría haber hablado…

—Solo tú serías capaz de encontrar algo como eso para leer. Y no, estuvo en el colegio mucho antes que yo pero sé que desapareció durante una clase de aparición.

—¿Sabes que lo causo? En el libro no explican nada.

—¿No has leído la teoría? —preguntó sorprendido de que la joven hubiera pasado por alto esa parte.

—No, señor. No lo mencionaban. Pero hay un rumor de que él...eh…De que preguntó qué pasaría si uno se aparecía y…

Su malestar y sus mejillas coloreadas provocó que tuviera que luchar para no dejar escapar una risa.

—Expulsaba flatulencias, señorita Granger, o siendo más vulgar, tirarse un pedo mientras se aparecía. Como puedes ver, los resultados no son buenos por alguna razón.

—Seguramente, con el paso de los años, algún mago ha dejado escapar sus gases accidentalmente mientras se aparecía. —argumentó ella y él intentó no pensar en los motivos por los que tenía tal preocupación por dicho tema.

—No tras la desaparición de Thompson. Cuando los magos que imparten la clase os dicen que soltéis todo el estrés, se refieren a estrés de todo tipo. En el esquema del temario se pueden encontrar esas instrucciones.

—Nadie lo lee excepto las personas como yo. —replicó ella.

—Si no se leen el temario entonces tendrán que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de exponerse a una muerte por gas. —resopló. —Sí me paro a juzgar los olores que emanan de Potter y de Weasley diría que, o bien se han leído el programa al completo o han decidido que bañarse y limpiarse son opcionales.

Ella detuvo sus acciones.

—¡Por Merlin! ¿Acabas de hacer una broma?

Severus encogió los hombros.

—Piensa lo que quieras. —dijo y retomó el trabajo de destruir la casa que tenían alrededor. Llevaría un tiempo antes de que el fuego llegara hasta el punto de ser peligroso.

—Hum… Así que sí dejar escapar gases hace eso, ¿qué pasaría si alguien se hace-

 _Por Merlin. No_.

—Me niego a responder más preguntas relacionadas con la aparición y las funciones corporales.

Hermione sonrió.

—Eres la única persona dispuesta a responder todas mis preguntas. Aunque confieso que me avergonzaría preguntar algo tan estúpido a otros.

Los minutos pasaron mientras se movían alrededor de la pequeña habitación hasta que se percató de que la estructura comenzaba a comprometerse. Sin una palabra se acercó a la bruja y con suavidad le cogió el brazo.

—Vámonos. Con esto será suficiente. —dijo él.

—¿No quieres asegurarte de que arde por completo?

—Ya está lo suficientemente destruida, incluso si alguien viene para intentar extinguir el fuego.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

—Y gracias, señorita Granger. Por insistir en acompañarme.

—No hay de que, señor. —respondió ella.

Y entonces desaparecieron mientras esa terrible reliquia de su pasado era pasto de las llamas.

* * *

 **AN: Admito que estoy algo insegura con la conversación trivial que tienen. Severus…es raro verlo tan coloquial pero…¿Hermione sabe cómo distraer? Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado.**


	69. Capítulo 68: Preguntas sin Respuesta

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 68: Preguntas sin Respuesta**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1997**

La silueta en frente de ellos estaba esperando con la varita de madera apuntando hacia la bruja. Sí el muñeco hubiera estado en movimiento habría anticipado el siguiente ataque de Granger. Severus observó su técnica en silencio y con los brazos cruzados. Cualquier habilidad que hubiera tenido antes ahora estaba completamente oxidada. Granger nunca había sido la mejor en Defensa a pesar de sus notas, pero estar meses sin practicar y la inseguridad, la convertían en aún peor.

—Levante más la varita. —ella ajustó la altura y apuntó al muñeco de entrenamiento.

—¡ _Bombarda_!

El grito hizo eco, rebotando por los muros que estaban afectados por un hechizo silenciador. Esta vez, no hubo duda en ella. Había estado lanzando ese hechizo durante un par de sesiones pero hasta ahora, no había puesto su corazón en ello.

Una pequeña bola de fuego atravesó la habitación, desapareció, y entonces explotó en frente del muñeco, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

Después de dos meses de sufrimiento y de dudas, finalmente había conquistador el hechizo que trajo la muerte a Sirius Black. La bruja había aceptado su magia al completo.

Los ojos de Granger estaban fijos en el muñeco destruido, sin pestañear. Pero en un instante, todo se transformó y ella lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo he logrado!

Granger salió corriendo hacia él. En un principio pensó que lo arrollaría pero la bruja se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia. No estaba seguro de que pudiera lidiar con otro de sus abrazos, además de que no se había olvidado de lo cómodos que eran.

Aún no había podido averiguar ese misterioso aroma que ella tenía y tampoco había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ello. Sabía que por mucho que lo intentara los pensamientos que tenía sobre la bruja no iban a marcharse hasta que los satisficiera.

—No estoy ciego. —su respuesta estuvo impregnada de una voz aburrida. Ella dejó escapar una risa y él rodo los ojos. —Es un buen progreso. Ahora podemos empezar con otros hechizos que deseo enseñarte.

El cuerpo de la bruja se tensó.

—¿Enseñarme?

No sabía sí estaba sorprendida o inundada por el miedo.

—Sí. El primer día que empezamos con esto te dije que lo haría. Te enfrentarás a mí en duelo como lo hiciste ese día.

Granger mordió el interior de la comisura de sus labios y esquivó sus ojos. No quería que se echara atrás. La bruja necesitaba el entrenamiento y la quería con toda su fortaleza.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión?

—No, no lo he hecho. Es solo que… Bueno, que no podría soportar el hacerte daño.

Sintió algo dentro de su pecho. Un sentimiento de ansiedad que constreñía su corazón. Tuvo que forzarse a sí mismo a no pensar sobre ello.

—Una vez que lo hagas, serás una duelista formidable, que es algo que necesitamos que seas. Sí me hieres, te permitiré que me ayudes a curar las heridas, ya que también vas a necesitar aprender más sobre eso. Además, sé que las posibles heridas que me causes no van a ser serias. Estoy seguro de que no deseas matarme...Por ahora.

Tan pronto como sus últimas palabras salieron, la bruja abofeteó su pecho. Ella retiró su mano como si se hubiera quemado y esquivó su mirada por segunda vez. El silencio se volvió opresivo a la vez que crecía la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

Justo cuando iba a romper tal silencio ella se le adelantó:

—No seas un hombre idiota.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la valentía de la bruja pero permitió que una risa saliera de su pecho. Era afortunado en haber encontrado este tipo de camaradería cerca del final de su vida. Podría atesorarlo sin preocuparse por el riesgo de que ella pudiera ser alienada después de que él pereciera. Nadie sabría de la existencia de esta amistad. Y si lo hacían, sería por elección de Granger de revelárselo a quien ella quisiera.

—Entonces no seas una mujer tan insufrible. —replicó él.

La incomodidad se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó.

—Solo por hoy y solo porque me lo has pedido tan amablemente.

Era extraño ver como estaba comenzando a divertirse con ella. Él, Severus Snape, tenía obligaciones, tenía trabajo, pero nunca diversión.

—¿Señor? —preguntó ella con voz seria. Sus pensamientos de diversión se esfumaron al instante. La estudió y vio que la joven dudaba sobre algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Adelante, pregúntame. Sí no puedo responder te lo diré.

—He…me he percatado de algo.

Severus resopló.

—¿Eso es lo que dudabas en decirme? Tengo buenas noticias para ti. Sí eso fuera un secreto que estuvieras intentando mantener estarías fallando de una forma catastrófica. Eres una de las personas más observadoras que conozco.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Es sobre el profesor Dumbledore. —dijo ella ignorando su broma. —¿Se encuentra bien?

No le sorprendió que ella hubiese notado el cambio donde otros no lo habían hecho. Dumbledore escondía su enfermedad perfectamente con la ayuda de sus pociones. Granger sabía cómo esconder su propio dolor a pesar de que el suyo era más mental. Aun así, era natural que con el tiempo ella se percatase que no todo parecía estar bien en relación al director.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Me he dado cuenta de que en Navidad estaba diferente. He estado pensando de vez en cuando sobre ello. Creo que su estado tiene que ver con lo que tienes que decirme y quieres que lo oculte con la Oclumancia, ¿cierto?

Él mantuvo su rostro neutral, como el de un cadáver. Era demasiado lista. Quería contárselo pero no era el momento.

—Señorita Granger…

—No vas a decírmelo. —su voz tembló mientras verbalizaba la frase. —¿No confías en mi habilidad? Ahora soy capaz de bloquearte siempre.

Era cierto. La bruja había logrado dominar la Oclumancia de una forma casi perfecta. Había comprendido el arte mucho más rápido que ese idiota de Potter.

—No es el momento. Solo es eso. —refutó. —No tiene nada que ver con sí confío en ti o no.

No estaba preparada para escuchar que él iba a convertirse en el asesino del mago más poderoso y querido del mundo mágico. De que el anciano se moría y que a pesar de todo iba a mandar a su amigo directo a la muerte.

Iba a volverse el hombre más odiado en el mundo y Potter iba a tener que morir para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

—Te prometo que te lo diré cuando necesites saberlo. Solo puedo confirmar que tus pensamientos van por el buen camino.

Su única respuesta fue una afirmación silenciosa del rostro de la muchacha.

* * *

 **AN: Más obstáculos superados pero…Oh Severus…Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Muchas gracias por leer y estar ahí. Nos vemos el 4 de abril.**


	70. Capítulo 69: El resurgir de Una Leona

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 69: El resurgir de Una Leona**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1997**

Enrolló la bufanda que Granger le había relagado alrededor de su cuello, apretándola ligeramente mientras caminaba con los otros profesores hacia el campo de Quiddich. Si hubiera podido evitar venir, lo habría hecho, pero era importante para él apoyar a su casa. Especialmente, cuando el partido se disputaba entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Desde que Potter había aparecido, la moral de Slytherin se había derruido.

Rodo los ojos cuando todos animaron a los equipos de una forma tan fuerte como le permitían los pulmones. Los Hufflepuffs, esta vez, se habían alineado con los Gryffindors, pero los Ravenclaw parecían estar divididos. Algunos animaban a los Slytherin y otros al equipo contrario. Normalmente era una casa que elegía dependiendo de qué equipo tenía mejores estrategias o mejores habilidades.

Con una cara hosca se sentó al lado de Minerva en la primera fila. La anciana estaba agitando una bandera con los colores de su casa pero parecía que no tenía todo el corazón puesto en aquel encuentro.

—¿Quién crees que va a ganar, Severus? Nuestro equipo ha perdido algunos jugadores buenos pero hemos ganado otros con bastante talento. —podía percibir en la voz de la mujer que lo que había sospechado era cierto.

No le importaba el dichoso partido pero tenía que fingir que sí lo hacía.

—McGlaren es un idiota y tu buscador estrella está teniendo otro maravilloso castigo. —miró a las torres de Gryffindor. —Al menos tienes la ventaja de que ese Ron Weasley no va a parar las pelotas con su cabeza.

La mujer resopló y el movimiento de la bandera se detuvo. Lo miró y posó sus manos en las caderas, mostrando su típica fachada de Profesora McGonagall.

—Al menos mi equipo no juega sucio.

Eran Slytherins, ¿que esperaba? Además, no jugaban sucio. Simplemente eran ingeniosos y usaban cualquier oportunidad que veían. Así era como sobrevivían. Y si no lo hacías, otro aprovecharía la ocasión.

—Uno no se pasa toda la vida jugando siempre limpiamente.

Desvió su mirada de la profesora y la fijó en el gentío, en busca de su amiga. Los ojos de Minerva se mantuvieron en él mucho más tiempo de lo que podría considerar cómodo, pero eventualmente, los ojos volvieron a centrarse en el partido.

Recorrió las filas de gente hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Se había preguntado si ella vendría considerando que últimamente dudaba ante las masas de gente y por su desapego ante el Quiddich, pero la joven estaba ahí.

Entonces, ella miró hacia él, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en medio del camino. El frío parecía desaparecer cuando la vio sonreír.

Pero alguien la zarandeó, rompiendo su contacto visual. Cuando distinguió un pelo corto y rojo rechinó los dientes. Ese descerebrado de Weasley había chocado contra ella como si no fuera más que un obstáculo que podía apartar de su camino. La tentación de arrancarle la cabeza fue inmensa.

Los gritos de ánimo de los estudiantes aumentaron al tiempo que el partido comenzó. Un instinto de protección lo invadió cuando Granger se levantó del asiento. El chico Weasley había dicho algo pero él solo podía distinguir la rabia en la expresión del joven. Ni si quiera pudo leer sus labios. La forma en la que los ojos de Granger se entrecerraron fue suficiente para saber que no había sido algo que a ella le había gustado, o que había querido escuchar. Pero ella no lloraba y tampoco temblaba, al contrario, ella solo tenía los ojos llenos de determinación.

Casi se echó a reír cuando Granger formó un puño y golpeó a Weasley, provocando que girase su cabeza tan rápido que hizo que casi se cayera encima de una chica que tenía al lado. Pero sí se permitió mostrar una sonrisa. La leona estaba de vuelta y no podía estar más orgulloso de ello.

Sus ojos detectaron otro movimiento y se centraron, percatándose de como Granger alzaba la mirada con elegancia e ignoraba la verborrea de la muchacha que intentaba defender al chico estúpido. Con una calma refinada, Granger levantó el rostro y posó la mirada en sus "amigos". Ella miró a la muchacha, dijo algo, y se alejó de ellos con una floritura de su túnica que hizo que la envidiara. Las personas que dejó atrás parecían impactadas por sus acciones.

Esperó hasta que no pudo verla, y, sin ganas, volvió a centrarse en el partido. Echó un vistazo al marcador y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Parece que estaba en lo cierto con respecto a McGlaren. No tiene ni una pizca de habilidad. Solo una arrogancia que no puede contener.

—Severus, no eches sal en la herida.—dijo la bruja anciana. Dejó que una risa se le escapara. —No estoy para bromas, Severus. Ya tengo suficiente con el secretismo de Albus. No quiero tener que aguantar también tus regodeos.

Su sonrisa desapareció y volvió su vista al campo de juego.

—Siempre tiene esa actitud, Minerva.

—No tan así. Se le ve todo el tiempo sin energía y se marcha de Hogwarts con frecuencia. Nunca ha hecho tal cosa. —la preocupación de la mujer era palpable en su voz temblorosa.

—Sabes que este no es un lugar adecuado para hablar sobre el director.

—¿Y cuándo es un buen momento? No me dice nada. —ella giró su rostro y lo miró con furia. Pero supo que esa ira estaba dirigida hacia las acciones del director más que hacia él. Se sentía aliviado de que las personas que tenían alrededor estaban centradas en el partido. —A ti te habla. Eres su amigo.

Severus sacudió su rostro.

—No lo soy.

—Pero-

—Dumbledore me usa y me ordena hacer lo que cree que es necesario. No tengo su confianza. No soy su amigo. Para él solo soy un arma y un peón.

—Sabes algo, ¿verdad?

—No me preguntes cosas que sabes que no puedo decir. Pregúntale a él.

—Ya lo he hecho y ya sabes como es. Siempre se las arregla para no responderme.

—Incluso si deseara compartir tal información, no puedo hacerlo. —al menos, no con ella. Ya había elegido su aliada.

Minerva era una gran bruja pero no era capaz de confiar completamente en ella. Le agradaba y la respetaba, aunque le llevó tiempo conseguir tal actitud por su parte. Un débil suspiro alcanzó sus oídos y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como la cabeza y los hombros de la bruja se hundieron. Una llama de culpa se encendió dentro de él.

—Siento no poder decirte más. —se encontró a sí mismo diciendo.

—No hay necesidad de que te disculpes. Lo entiendo. Me disculpo por presionarte, Severus. Gracias por ser lo más honesto posible. Sé que tienes un cometido complicado con el que lidiar.

Él asintió y volvió su vista al partido justo en el momento en el que el buscador de Slytherin extendió su brazo para agarrar la snitch.

Minerva no tenía ni la más remota idea de la complejidad que envolvía su próxima misión.

-/-/-

Severus lloró la pérdida del frío. Y aunque el ambiente no estaba para nada cálido, hacía demasiado calor como para derretir la nieve y dejar paso a la verde hierba salir de la tierra.

Este tipo de cambio en el clima solía traer mejores actitudes pero en él era normalmente todo lo contrario. Aunque esa noche no estaba siendo tan terrible como las de los años anteriores.

Estaba libre de castigos y sin tener que vigilar los pasillos. Se tomó la libertad de darse el gusto con un par de tostadas con miel y mantequilla para cenar en sus habitaciones.

Pero tenía compañía. Un felino que había decidido que su regazo era perfecto para echar una cabezada.

El gato venía tan frecuentemente a sus mazmorras que le hacía preguntarse si Granger lo enviaba cuando creía que necesitaba compañía y ella no estaba disponible para dársela.

Miró abajo cuando escuchó un sonoro ronroneo. El felino giró sobre sí mismo y lo observó con sus ojos naranjas que contenían tanta curiosidad como los de su dueña.

Acarició el estómago del gato y este ronroneó con más fuerza.

—Creo que ya sé porque te ha mandado hoy aquí. —dijo él. El felino se dio la vuelta y se acercó más a su cadera, arrejuntándose más contra él. Antes de que pudiera continuar, un suave sonido llegó desde su puerta. Cuando se abrió supo inmediatamente quién era.

—¿Profesor? —dijo una voz femenina. El felino alzó la cabeza, reconociendo la voz tanto como él.

—Adelante, señorita Granger.

Ella entró en la habitación. Sus túnicas habían desaparecido pero aún llevaba puesto el uniforme.

—Iba a preguntarte si habías visto a mi gato pero parece que está aquí. —sus palabras eran calmadas y una sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de la joven, mientras posaba los ojos en el felino. El gato maulló hacia ella y se volvió a acurrucar contra su regazo.

—¿Es eso cierto? Tenía la impresión de que mandabas deliberadamente a esta bola de pelo con frecuencia.

Cogió al gato y se levantó pero el felino se movió con rapidez hacia su hombro, recostando su cabeza encima de la suya y maulló. Hermione cubrió su boca para amortiguar su risa.

Severus retiró al gato de su persona y se lo ofreció a la bruja. Granger dio unos pasos adelante y lo cogió.

—Para que sepas, no lo mando tan frecuentemente. Quizás una o dos veces por semana. Viene a ti por propia voluntad. —la joven rascó al gato en la cabeza. —Le gustas mucho.

Severus caminó hacia la chimenea para comprobar que las llamas no se marchitaban.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer. Sabes que no soy el hombre más querido del lugar. Son pocos los que buscarían mi compañía.

Ella se movió hasta estar a su lado.

—Bueno, tu compañía es mi ganancia y su pérdida. —dijo ella. —Crookshanks se parece un poco a ti.

Severus se enderezó y la miró.

—¿Oh?

—En el ser un incomprendido y estar solo durante mucho tiempo sin que nadie se molestara en intentar conocerlo como yo lo he hecho. Quise hacerlo y descubrí algo muy especial por ello.

—Por favor, señorita Granger. No me iguale con un proyecto al que salvar porque le dé pena.

—Sabes que no siento nada de eso.

Su estómago dio una vuelta cuando un deseo de abrazarla lo golpeó con fuerza. Se obligó a mantenerse quieto a pesar de que sabía que ella aceptaría tal gesto.

—Debes irte. Es casi la hora de ir a dormir. —dijo él.

Un rastro de tristeza apareció en el rostro de la bruja pero ella asintió.

—De acuerdo, entonces que pases una buena noche. —ella se giró y fue hacia la puerta.

Una pregunta que había estado meditando vino a su mente.

—Señorita Granger. —dijo justo cuando la mano de la bruja tocó el manillar. Ella se giró hacia él con la curiosidad escrita en su rostro. —¿Puedo preguntar que te dijo Weasley para ganarse tu ira durante el partido de Quiddich? Es posible que añada mi toque a su sufrimiento mientras cumple con mi vendetta personal.

El felino miró a su dueña, esperando también su respuesta.

—Me dijo que era patética por no intentar arreglar las cosas y que en vez de ello elegía pasar más tiempo con los Slytherins.

Ese chico era estúpido. Ella ya había intentado arreglar las cosas y solo había obtenido rechazo.

Se había percatado de que los miembros de las otras casas habían comenzado a dialogar más con la bruja. Incluso la chica de Ravenclaw de su clase de pociones avanzada había comenzado a entablar una amistad con ella.

Maldito idiota.

—Quizás no tendría que haberle golpeado, pero es que me hizo sentir tan…—ella gruñó en vez de terminar la frase.

—Señorita Granger, Weasley se merecía más que un puñetazo. La próxima vez, maldígale con un hechizo.

Y entonces, la bruja río tan abiertamente que si no hubiera puesto un conjuro en sus habitaciones, probablemente habría hecho eco por todos los pasillos de las mazmorras.

* * *

 **AN: Retorciendo las cosas un poquito más, rompiendo la burbuja que tienen para verlos interactuar con otros y ver los cambios que han ido logrando juntos. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado**.


	71. Capítulo 70: Amortentia

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 70: Amortentia**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Marzo, 1997**

Sus estudiantes esperaban en silencio, con sus ojos puestos en él. El misterio que hoy los aguardaba sería revelado pronto. Severus había tomado ciertas precauciones con un hechizo inhibidor de olor, asegurándose así, de que no saldría afectado. Lo último que quería era recordar el aroma de su amor perdido y acabar envenenado con los recuerdos que tenía de ella.

Extendió su brazo hacia la pizarra y agitó su varita, revelando las instrucciones.

Todos los estudiantes perdieron el aliento.

—Antes de que diga algo, señorita Granger, soy consciente de que es ilegal pero esta clase es especial. —al contrario que los anteriores años, su voz carecía de malicia. —Poseo un permiso especial para enseñar esta poción. —clavó sus ojos en el Slytherin. —Siempre y cuando dicha poción no salga de esta clase. —el chico se tensó. —¿Queda claro?

—Sí, señor. —respondieron todos al unísono.

—Amortentia. —nombró la poción con una voz aburrida. —La poción de amor más potente y al mismo tiempo, la más peligrosa de todas si cae en manos equivocadas. Pueden imaginarse el porqué la hace tan peligrosa.

—Sí, señor. —volvieron a decir.

Él asintió una vez.

—Comiencen a trabajar.

Sabía que Hermione y la Ravenclaw no intentarían llevarse la poción por lo que, primordialmente, tendría que mantener su atención en el Slytherin cuando concluyeran con la elaboración. Por ahora solo debía de fijarse en las técnicas de sus estudiantes. Esta poción podía convertirse en una catástrofe de mil formas diferentes.

Observó a los estudiantes mientras añadían los ingredientes. Los vapores emergían de los calderos, formando una nieblilla rosa claro en el aire. Afortunadamente, no era lo suficiente como para que ninguno sucumbiera con falsos afectos. Pero sin embargo, lo era para sacar pequeñas risas de los tres estudiantes. Estaba agradecido de tener su sentido del olfato bloqueado. Habría sido humillante si hubiese dejado que sus pociones lo afectasen y comenzara a reírse.

Sus estudiantes removieron los líquidos, cortaron ingredientes, e hicieron todos y cada uno de los pasos con tanta perfección que lo hizo sentir orgulloso de ser su profesor. Tenía que admitir que estaba con los mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts. Aunque había otros tantos que deseaba que estuvieran aquí, la mayoría de ellos eran Ravenclaws y Slytherins, pero realmente este trío le agradaba. No había comentarios estúpidos y, por su parte, no se tenía que preocupar de que hicieran algo peligroso de forma consciente.

Sus ojos se posaron en el reloj. Los estudiantes terminarían sus elaboraciones pronto y por lo que podía ver parecía que iban a completarlas a tiempo.

—Diez minutos.

Los estudiantes se mantuvieron en calma, al contrario que el resto de sus clases que habrían acelerado sus mezclas y al final las estropearían por ello.

Las manos se movían, añadiendo los últimos toques, los últimos ingredientes. Los vapores se transformaron a un color entre morado y rosa. Los estudiantes taparon los calderos con rapidez en vez de llevarse por la curiosidad por saber que aroma había bajo la tapa.

La mayoría de los magos y brujas no tenían deseos de saber tal olor y lo evitaban. Era algo que él consideraba un error. Sí se parasen a oler el aroma, los salvaría de matrimonios incompatibles y de tener que lidiar con el proceso de divorcio en el mundo mágico. Las relaciones no tendrían que sostenerse solo por las emociones.

—Se acabó el tiempo.

Sus estudiantes dejaron las herramientas sobre sus mesas de trabajo y pusieron sus manos en sus costados.

—Díganme algo que no estaba en las instrucciones y que necesitaban saber mientras preparaban la poción.

Sus ojos se movieron a Granger la cual no hizo nada. La bruja sabía la respuesta. Estaba seguro de ello y estaba orgulloso de que se estuviera conteniendo, permitiendo así, dar una oportunidad a los otros dos para responder. Por el rabillo del ojo vio al Slytherin levantar la mano mientras una risilla incontrolable se escapaba de su garganta.

—¿Sí?

El chico río de nuevo.

—Lo siento señor. —el joven tosió. —Los efectos secundarios no estaban en el libro. Si no se sabe de su existencia, la risa posiblemente podría distraerte cuando estás elaborando la poción.

Severus curvó sus labios y asintió.

—Destape su poción y huela.

El joven lo miró completamente sorprendido.

—¿Se…señor?

No se inmutó ante la reacción.

—Esta es la prueba final para comprobar que se ha elaborado correctamente. Como estudiantes de pociones avanzadas necesitan experimentar esto al menos una vez. Algunos magos piensan que es una debilidad, pero creo que saber cuáles son tus gustos, ayuda a tomar las decisiones correctas. —el chico asintió, y con una mano temblorosa, levantó la tapa. Los vapores golpearon el rostro del muchacho.

Las pupilas se le dilataron, un indicador de que la poción había hecho efecto.

—Describa lo que huele.

—Libros, chocolate blanco y agua de mar. —respondió el chico.

—Bien. Cierre la tapa. —Snape asintió y caminó a la siguiente mesa, parándose en frente de la Ravenclaw que tenía la vista sorprendida y fija en el Slytherin.

Cruzando sus brazos en frente de ella esperó a que la estudiante repitiera lo que había presenciado. La muchacha tragó y destapó el caldero. Los efectos se repitieron y esperó a que hablara.

—Huelo a serrín, a pergamino y al olor que hay antes de una tormenta. —respondió finalmente y bajó la tapa.

Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de que el Slytherin tenía una mirada de atontado en el rostro. La muchacha se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

Por Merlin, esos dos estaban…Sinceramente, casi soltó una carcajada ante la situación. Era como algo sacado de una novela.

Siguió adelante y caminó hacia Granger. Ella estaba de pie frente a su caldero, con la vista fija en la tapa. La joven se estaba mordiendo el labio y sus manos temblaban.

Pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos. Un sentimiento que indicaba que se esperaba algo.

¿Temía que fuera Weasley? Ella le mencionó que no tenía ese tipo de sentimientos hacia el muchacho, pero dichas emociones podían alterarse. Las personas podían cambiar. Él mismo era una prueba de ello. Quizás en los próximos años, Weasley llegaría a ser una persona mejor. Aunque eso no importaba ya que no estaría vivo para poder presenciarlo. Incluso si Granger acababa oliendo al idiota de pelo rojo, seguiría siendo su amigo hasta el día en que muriera.

Se acercó más a la mesa.

—Adelante, señorita Granger. Abra la tapa.

La mano de Granger tembló cuando agarró el asa, justo antes de levantarla. Inclinó su rostro y respiró hondo.

—Huelo a pociones curativas, libros viejos y…—los ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, la piel pálida se volvió rojiza y los labios de la joven acabaron entreabiertos.

Severus se obligó a no paralizarse de la misma formar que ella. ¿Estaba molesta? ¿Contenta? ¿Indiferente?

—Señorita Granger, si puede terminar en algún día de este mes nos haría un favor. —dijo él. Temía que fuera Potter. Casi preferiría a Weasley que a ese chico. No porque fuera otro Potter arrebatándole otra amiga, sino porque sabía el destino que le deparaba al muchacho. Aunque las pociones curativas no tenían ningún sentido como aroma predominante en esos dos muchachos.

—A miel de alfalfa.

Fue difícil para él seguir manteniendo su máscara de neutralidad. Y por la reacción de Granger podía predecir que la bruja sabía quién era.

En esta área, la miel de alfalfa era difícil de encontrar. Uno tendría que pedirlo desde…Varios pensamientos irracionales bombardearon su cerebro. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban fuera de lugar. La bruja no sería tan estúpida.

Pero no tenía nada que ver con ser estúpida. Simplemente había sucedido.

Quizás era un muchacho del mundo muggle. Esa sería la explicación más razonable.

Su estómago se revolvió. No porque pudiera ser un muggle si no porque realmente tenía la esperanza de que…No. No la tenía. Ella simplemente era su amiga y eso era lo único aceptable. Sin más dilación se deshizo de aquel absurdo pensamiento.

—Muy bien, señorita Granger. —respondió mientras luchaba por mantener su voz nivelada.

Lo que pensaba era imposible.

Se dio la vuelta, obligando a su cuerpo a mantener un paso normal hasta volver al frente de la clase y encaró a sus estudiantes.

—Todos han elaborado la poción correctamente. Estos olores muestran a la persona que más aman. Todo el mundo tiene tres olores para identificar dichas personas sin importar lo que suceda en el mundo de su alrededor. —hizo una pausa, permitiendo que los estudiantes digirieran la información. Quería dejarlos marchar ya, pero debía continuar.

Sería sospechoso que terminara la clase incluso un minuto antes de lo habitual.

—Este es el poder real de esta poción, además de crear falsos sentimientos de amor cuando es ingerida. Nos muestra nuestros deseos y lazos más profundos. De trabajo para la semana que viene quiero que escriban un ensayo sobre lo que han olido y que hagan una investigación en cada uno de los olores. Pueden irse. —le dio la espalda a la clase y fue a borrar la pizarra.

Cuando el aula sucumbió ante el silencio, él invocó toda su valentía para girarse, temiendo que ella estuviera ahí para hablar sobre lo que ese aroma significaba.

La clase estaba vacía.

Y era la primera vez que Granger no se había quedado esperando.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno….¿espero que no os desmayéis? Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo pasito. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	72. Cap 71: Centrándose en la Formalidad

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 71: Centrándose en la Formalidad**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Marzo, 1997**

El gruñido de Severus hizo eco por la sala de los menesteres mientras un hechizo pasó rozando por su mejilla. Eso había estado cerca. Demasiado cerca para alguien con su habilidad contra la de ella. Y sabía la razón por la que había estado a punto de alcanzarlo.

Estaba distraído.

Desde el suceso con la Amortentia había estado lidiando con una gran cantidad de castigos durante toda la semana.

Cada vez que un estudiante se cruzaba con él se detenía para intentar detectar su olor. Pero todavía no había encontrado esa fragancia a miel de alfalfa que ella deseaba. Salvo cuando aparecía durante sus desayunos, cubriendo a veces, su tostada.

Había estado plagado con su irracionalidad hasta que Minerva tuvo que detenerlo, rompiendo su círculo de rabia justo cuando iba a castigar a otro Gryffindor.

Por lo que había discernido al estudiar los alimentos que había en las mesas, ninguno de los estudiantes usaba el mismo tipo de miel que él consumía. Incluso había ido más lejos y se había percatado de los platos de los otros profesores. Así que, la única posibilidad era que estuvieran involucrados otros muggles y otros magos. Por alguna razón, le llevó unos cuantos días el darse cuenta de que no tenía por qué ser él u otro muggle.

Sí estuviera dispuesto a aceptar todas las posibilidades tendría que decir que estaba celoso, pero eso era absurdo.

El pensar que él era la persona que ella más deseaba era para echarse a reír. Quizás lo era por ser el único que la estaba apoyando. Aun así, sabía que la amistad no era algo que se representara como tal en la Amortentia.

Sí pensaba más sobre ello, el profundo afecto de la muchacha podía explicar algunas de las reacciones que tenía hacia él. Ella era mayor de edad así que no sería inusual que ella se sintiera de esa forma por un mago de más maduro. Pero la bruja aún era joven e imprudente y el amor incrementaba eso último.

Tragó y bajó un poco su varita, casi siendo golpeado con un hechizo en el proceso. Su cuerpo se movió, evadiendo el ataque antes de tambalear. Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo como un simple novato. Soltó un gruñido.

Sus ojos se posaron en ella de forma amenazadora, enfadados con los sentimientos de la bruja. Sí eran ciertos solo complicarían las cosas.

La bruja no se había comportado de una forma extraña durante estos días, así que quizás sabía que no debería engañarse a sí misma. De que no debería prepararse ante la desilusión del rechazo. Quizás la joven estaba molesta de que fuera él.

De que **sí** lo fuera. No de **que** lo fuera. Era una posibilidad, no un hecho _ **.**_

El dolor atravesó su pecho al mismo tiempo que las emociones conflictivas lo atacaron.

¿Acaso le importaba más y no era solo una amiga?

Todo lo que había hecho por ella apareció en su mente. La había apoyado, se había deshecho de su privacidad y de su tiempo de tranquilidad por ella. No habría hecho ese tipo de cosas por nadie.

Pero los amigos hacían eso.

Incluso sí se diera la posibilidad de que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos, no tenía importancia. No podía ser más que una amistad, ya que él no tenía una vida que ofrecerle a la bruja.

Se sintió desgraciado por ello. De normal, su miseria iba acompañada por la rabia, pero esta vez, solo le acompañaba una profunda tristeza.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que no había más hechizos volando hacia él. La miró. La bruja había relajado su postura de duelo y sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en él. Pudo percibir la calidez en la mirada preocupada que le estaba mostrando.

—¿Estás bien? Estas distraído y tú eres de los que no se distraen fácilmente.

A este paso acabaría muerto en la próxima reunión que tuviera con el Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Ha practicado los hechizos? —su pregunta tenía un tono frío, marcando la distancia que deseaba tener con ella en aquel momento.

Necesitaba dejar de sentirse relajado a su lado. Necesitaba detener esta cercanía porque contra más lo estaba, más quería quedarse a su lado. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era por su bien, ni por el de Dumbledore. Ni si quiera lo era por el bien del maldito mundo mágico. Era porque sí por un loco capricho del destino él era el hombre que ella más amaba, solo provocaría que ella sufriera mucho más cuando se enterara de todo y cuando él pereciera. No quería hacerla sufrir más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—S-Sí, pero puede que haya estado distraída esta semana.

Por Merlín, que no fuera él, por favor. No quería ser la causa de su distracción. Solo quería que la bruja sobreviviera y ser capaz de ayudarla lo mejor que pudiera. Ser una distracción la ponía en peligro. Sí ella muriera y él viviera, no sería capaz de continuar. Le dolería mucho más que cuando…

—Entiendo. —dijo mientras forzaba a sus pensamientos a volver al presente.

Granger bajó el rostro y cubrió la otra mitad de su varita con sus dedos libres.

—¿He hecho algo malo? —su voz fue un mero susurro pero fue lo suficientemente claro como para que él pudiera oírlo, tanto que incluso pudo percibir el dolor en su voz.

Ya la había hecho sufrir, incluso si su ira no estaba dirigida a ella. Era más hacia él, hacia su propia confusión, hacia sus dudas, y hacia sus despreciables pensamientos descabellados que no deberían aparecer. Su control estaba dividido entre su corazón y su mente y era algo que no había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Era algo que lo asustaba.

No podía dejar que pensara que su distracción era por ella, porque si lo supiera, solo lograría que se sintiera culpable. Y no quería eso.

—No…—respondió amablemente.

El cuerpo de la bruja se relajó, y por ello, permitió que el suyo se tranquilizara.

—La…La poción…—ella esquivó su mirada y agarró su varita con ambas manos y más firmeza.

Quería ir hacia ella, pero reunió toda su capacidad de refrenarse para mantenerse donde estaba. ¿Iba a decírselo? No podía dejar que lo hiciera incluso si su curiosidad lo estaba devorando. Necesitaba hacer que las cosas volvieran a un estado de formalidad entre ellos.

—Levante su varita, Señorita Granger. Hay que practicar más. —su voz recuperó el tono severo, ordenando sin dejar opción a rechazarlo, y consiguiendo lo que buscaba. El rostro de la muchacha se levantó hacia él y, sus perdidos ojos marrones, volvieron a centrarse otra vez.

* * *

 **AN: Conflictos… dudas…Como los hago sufrir…Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el miércoles con ¿capítulo doble?**


	73. Cápitulo 72: Sin Ningún Tropiezo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Cápitulo 72: Sin Ningún Tropiezo**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Marzo, 1997**

Severus dio un pequeño sorbo al té, con cuidado de no quemarse los labios con la taza ardiendo. Cuando el líquido tocó su lengua casi sonrió ante el sabor. Tras una semana, por fin había logrado calmar su mente y afortunadamente, no se había perdido nada debido a sus osadas y estúpidas emociones.

Reposó la taza sobre el platillo, dejando que la porcelana se encontrara con la porcelana y lo saludara con un suave sonido. Desdobló el periódico mágico y echó un vistazo rápido, buscando ciertos temas específicos. El periódico era en su mayoría aburrido y repetitivo pero en estos momentos toda información era bienvenida. Por fortuna, no había nuevas noticias sobre más ataques realizados por el Señor Tenebroso, pero era consciente de que esa paz terminaría pronto. De un momento a otro, el mundo acabaría cayendo en la oscuridad, de una punta a otra, y sería controlado por el terror y el miedo.

Una chispa de luz desvió su atención hacia un lado. Dobló el periódico y lo dejó en la mesa antes de dirigirse hacia la chimenea. Llama tras llama se consumían hasta que un inmenso fuego verde comenzó a crearse en frente de sus ojos.

Alguien estaba intentando comunicarse con él y había una gran posibilidad de que la razón fuera un estudiante problemático. Dumbledore lo estaba evitando como si fuera una enfermedad peor que la maldición que afligía al anciano. Simplemente aceptaba sus pociones para sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente y ser asesinado.

Ese maldito anciano idiota.

A través de las llamas pudo escuchar varias voces agitadas que contenían un rastro de pánico. Severus frunció el ceño. Quien quiera que fuera, al menos podría pensarse que era lo que le iba a decir antes de contactar con él.

Una voz familiar hizo callar al resto.

—¿Severus? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Pomfrey.

Estiró su cuerpo y puso toda su atención en la conversación.

—Lo estoy. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Gracias a Merlín que estás ahí. Necesitamos que vengas a la enfermería. El señor Weasley ha sido envenenado y necesitamos que identifiques el veneno. Potter ha usado un bezoar en el chico así que ahora está a salvo.

Su ceño se profundizó con cada palabra que sus oídos alcanzaban ¿Veneno? ¿Potter? ¿Bezoar?

¿Weasley había sido envenenado? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Resopló. Con la forma de comer que tenía el chico, no le sorprendería que hubiera cogido algo de veneno y se lo hubiera tragado de forma accidental durante las comidas.

Aunque no sabía la causa sabía quién era el causante. Algo como un veneno no aparecía de la nada en Hogwarts.

—Voy enseguida. —extinguió las llamas con una floritura de su varita, se puso la túnica y salió de sus habitaciones, asegurándose de poner hechizos protectores antes de marcharse.

-/-/-

Sus ropas negras flotaron a su espalda como consecuencia de sus rápidos pasos. Podría haber usado la red flu pero eso solo sería un estorbo ya que tenía que descifrar un veneno. La red flu tendía a dejar un pequeño rastro de ceniza en el pelo y en la piel, provocando que su sentido del olfato se viera afectado para detectar un veneno. Hace tiempo aprendió que el más mínimo detalle o circunstancia puede causar una falta de exactitud.

Le llevó varios minutos llegar a la enfermería y cuando abrió las puertas vio a varias personas con Pomfrey. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, y la enfermera estaban reunidos en círculo como si fueran un grupo de jugadores del Quidditch preparando una estrategia. Cuando el grupo pareció relajarse, sintió una extraña apreciación.

Caminó hacia ellos y cuando estuvo a su lado, los profesores se apartaron para que pudiera pasar. Se detuvo al lado de McGonagall y miró hacia la cama. Weasley estaba inconsciente y tenía la piel pálida pero no estaba seguro de si era por el veneno o era su palidez habitual. Nunca había prestado la suficiente atención en ese terror pelirrojo como para darse cuenta de ese detalle. El muchacho tenía una ligera capa de sudor sobre la frente y un pequeño golpe en la sien, pero respiraba normalmente.

Potter estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo de la cama mientras que la señorita Brown estaba en el derecho. La muchacha tenía su mano cogida y estaba mirando a Weasley como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte en vez de solo inconsciente.

—¿Dónde estaba el veneno? —preguntó.

Slughorn le tendió una botella cubierta por una bolsa de papel marrón.

El hombre era más incompetente de lo que había recordado. Puede que hubiera sido su maestro pero había sobrepasado a su antiguo profesor hacía ya mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? —dijo con un tono de voz lento antes de levantar la botella lo suficiente como para poder oler su contenido. Era licor pero con un extraño olor añadido. Y estaba claro que era ese olor.

—Bueno, estábamos celebrando que el señor Weasley se había librado de la influencia de una poción de amor y tenía guardada una botella de licor para Dumbledore como regalo… pero decidí abrirla para la ocasión y entonces…Weasley dio el primer trago.—el viejo Slytherin dudó. Sus ojos esquivaron los del director como si fuera él, el que estuviera intentando matar a Dumbledore. Algo que por supuesto, no era el caso.

Tanto él como el director sabían que era otro de los intentos de Draco. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo se las había arreglado el muchacho para meter veneno en Hogwarts?

Quizás lo había subestimado tanto como el Señor Tenebroso, pero aun así, estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de asesinar al director a sangre fría.

—Potter lo ha salvado. No te preocupes más, Horace. —la mano de Minerva viajó hacia la del viejo Slytherin. Un gesto de ánimo que no debería concederle.

—Pero fui incapaz de actuar. Si no fuera por ese prodigio de muchacho…—el viejo Slytherin dijo y Severus frunció el ceño.

Ese hombre era un especialista en pociones y necesitaba saber cómo reaccionar sin dudar. Debería haber sido él, el que le hubiese metido el bezoar en la garganta a Weasley. Severus les dio la espalda para no mostrar ningún rastro de antipatía hacia su antiguo mentor, y se centró en descifrar el olor intrusivo.

Un matojo de pelo marrón y rizado caminó por delante de él y en dirección hacia la cama con los tres adolescentes. Miró a Granger cuando ella se detuvo. La bruja tenía el aliento desbocado y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿Porque se preocupaba después de todo lo que ese niñato descerebrado le había hecho y dicho?

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Granger tenía un corazón amable y era de esperar que, a pesar de todo, ella se preocupara.

Prácticamente podía ver el odio emanar por parte de la señorita Brown, mientras que Potter esquivaba los ojos de Granger. Apretando sus dientes, fijó sus ojos en la cabeza de Potter, visualizando como la botella podría estamparse en su cráneo. Se deshizo de tal pensamiento y se conformó con aceptar su deseo de golpearlo y que arrastrara a Weasley y a la señorita Brown por el impacto. Tenían camas suficientes para tratar cualquier herida que esos cabezas de chorlito podrían obtener.

Granger era mucho mejor que todos ellos. Ninguno se merecía su amistad ni su preocupación. Él no había sido un santo, pero al menos arreglaba sus errores y los reconocía. Incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir que podría haber sido más agradable hacia las personas y probablemente lo habría sido, si no tuviera al Señor Tenebroso respirando en su nuca.

—H—Harry…—movió los ojos que tenía fijos en Potter hacia ella. —¿Cómo está Ron?

Granger se había detenido cerca de él, como si estuviera buscando su fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ya ni si quiera eres su amiga. —respondió bruscamente la señorita Brown.

—Solo quería saber cómo estaba. He oído lo que ha pasado y…

—Simplemente vete. Nadie te necesita aquí. Él no te quiere aquí. Nadie quiere tener a una niña irritante molestando a todas las horas del día.

—Yo no hago eso patética descerebrada. —la voz de Granger respondió con fuerza pero pudo ver como el cuerpo de la bruja se había tensado.

—Cierto, en verdad solo matas a personas.

Granger dio un paso atrás, al tiempo que la tensión de la habitación comenzó a incrementarse. Y lo peor de todo era que el grandioso Potter no había reaccionado ante las palabras de esa bruja. Simplemente se había quedado mirando a la nada como si estuviera bajo algún tipo de trance.

Granger levantó su rostro y estiró su postura.

—Al menos no soy una cobarde que se esconde detrás de otros y de unas cuantas palabras crueles, solo para hacerme parecer mejor ante alguien que sus afectos no valen más que un grano de sal. Puede que yo sobreviva a todo esto Lavender, pero te garantizo que si no empiezas a centrarte en ser más inteligente en vez de en pintarte las uñas y en pensar todo el día en estúpidos amoríos vas a acabar con la garganta arrancada.

Severus escuchó los jadeos de sorpresa provenir de los profesores a su espalda. Su orgullo hacia Granger se disparó a pesar de que después sabía que la bruja se sentiría culpable por sus palabras.

Granger se acercó un paso más hacia él y se volteó ligeramente. Pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas los invadían, pero no fueron suficientes como para derramarse. La bruja tenía la garganta tensa y los labios formados en una línea perfecta.

Por un breve segundo, los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos y aquello rompió un pedazo de su corazón. Fue entonces cuando ella siguió caminando, alejándose de él y de los otros profesores con la cabeza en alto.

Granger salió de la habitación, sin tambalear, sin tropezarse ni una vez con sus pies.

* * *

 **AN** : **Algunos me preguntabais por Ron y Harry…y… aquí están xD Las cosas comienzan a ponerse en marcha y la realidad les está alcanzando a nuestros dos tortolitos. Espero que os haya gustado como Granger está cogiendo más confianza y cómo Severus la apoya silenciosamente…Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos luego.**


	74. Capítulo 73: Suficiente: Parte 1

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 73: Suficiente: Parte 1**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Esperó hasta que las puertas se cerraran antes de volver a poner su atención en los adolescentes de la cama.

—¿Que ha sido…eso? —preguntó Slughorn sorprendido ante las acciones de Granger.

—Confianza. —respondió Snape con voz seria. —La señorita Brown ha cruzado los límites del respeto hacia una compañera.

—¿Y ella no lo ha hecho? —replicó Brown con espanto.

—Ella solo ha respondido de la misma forma que otros harían ante un ataque. Le sugiero que se quede haciendo compañía a Filch durante el resto del mes. —deseó poder involucrar también a Potter pero supo que unos cuantos de los que estaban en esta habitación no estaría de acuerdo, además de que el muchacho no había dado razones para que lo pudiera castigar.

—¡Eso no es justo! Es una asesina. No me sorprendería que hubiese sido ella la que ha puesto el veneno en esa botella después de-

Severus gruñó, interrumpiendo a la muchacha.

—Un mes más.

Tan aburrida.

Tan predecible.

Tan estúpida.

—Pero profesor.

—Y el mes siguiente también. —afirmó sin duda. —Sí continua rechistando, señorita Brown, seguiré añadiendo más tiempo.

La muchacha miró a McGonagall y él casi se echó a reír. Granger era su preciada estudiante y ya había sido condenada al ostracismo durante demasiado tiempo. La anciana había sufrido y se había preocupado por ella durante meses.

—Ya lo has oído. —respondió la anciana y la chica encorvó su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, profesor Snape.

—Deberíamos marcharnos y dejarlos descansar. Ya han pasado por suficiente estrés por hoy y darles castigos no va ayudar. —intervino Dumbledore pero no retiró la justicia impartida. Sus ojos azules se movieron hacia él. —Severus, por favor, estudia el veneno y encuentra de donde procede.

Sus palabras eran solo un mero espectáculo. Ambos sabían quién había sido.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó los labios de Minerva apretarse. La anciana no sabía nada todavía y así seguiría, hasta que tanto él como Albus estuvieran muertos. Quizás incluso hasta mucho después de esos acontecimientos. Todo dependería de lo que Dumbledore hubiese preparado tras su muerte.

Dudó de que su verdadero propósito saliera algún día a la luz, pero para entonces, ya estaría muerto y no tendría importancia. En estos momentos solo le importaba que Granger supiera la verdad. Ella era su verdadero apoyo. Ni el director, ni la Orden. Solo ella. Esa joven con una inmensurable inteligencia y una mente llena de preguntas.

—Lo haré, director.

Severus inclinó su cabeza ligeramente y observó a todos los profesores marcharse. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Pomfrey estaba de vuelta en su oficina, dedicó una mirada asesina a los tres niños que ocupaban la habitación.

—Eres un terrible y patético amigo, Potter.

—Pero yo…ella…—el muchacho bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y cerró sus puños contra su túnica.

Quería zarandear al chico hasta que perdiera las últimas neuronas que le quedaban en el cerebro pero se obligó a darles la espalda. Se marchó antes de que el chico tuviera una oportunidad a responderle. Ya había escuchado suficientes excusas por parte de esos muchachos y ya había presenciado a Granger sufriendo bajo la mano de esos imbéciles durante demasiado tiempo.

Caminó con rapidez por los pasillos mientras su túnica ondulaba tras él. A estas horas solo había unos pocos estudiantes fuera de sus salas comunes, por lo que fue capaz de atravesar las zonas del castillo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Por mucho que no quisiera hacerlo necesitaba arreglar esta situación. No solo porque Potter y su amigo descerebrado la iban a necesitar, sino también, porque ella tenía que dejar de sentirse miserable. Él no era lo suficiente, e incluso si lo fuera, pronto estaría muerto.

Un nudo creció en su garganta y tragó con dificultad. Sus labios formaron una mueca de rabia que podría asustar a cualquiera que tuviera delante. Unos meses atrás, pensar tal cosa no le habría molestado. Había estado perfectamente cómodo en su soledad y siendo el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts. Además lo había encontrado placentero.

Había disfrutado presionando a sus estudiantes para sacar lo mejor de ellos. Había querido que lograsen alcanzar algo con sus vidas. Algo que por supuesto, no todos ellos podrían, pero ver a los que lo conseguían le complacía por centro. Al menos, así había sido en el pasado. Lo más probable era que no iba a llegar a ver a este grupo graduarse. No iba a mentir y decir que no disfrutaba ser cruel con algunos de ellos, pero la mayor parte de las veces era una necesidad para que el Señor Tenebroso lo viera como un completo hombre consumido por la maldad.

Durante un largo tiempo había pensado que lo era. Hasta que esa bruja había entrado en su vida. Ahora quería ser su guía, su apoyo, y quería protegerla.

Sus pulmones comenzaron a doler cuando sintió una puñalada en su pecho. Bajó el ritmo de sus pasos pero para cualquiera que estuviera mirando no apreciaría tal cambio.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su despacho y se percató de algo que había provocado que su sangre hirviera y de que lo invadieran unas emociones que no deseaba entender.

Quería ser suficiente para ella.

* * *

 **AN: Tan fuerte y tan roto al mismo tiempo…Aunque a Severus se le empiezan a meter ideas en la cabeza…Espero que os haya gustado. Decirme lo que os ha parecido y nos vemos el sábado.**


	75. Capítulo 74: Suficiente: Parte 2

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 74: Suficiente: Parte 2**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Maldita sea.

Por Merlín…Quería ser suficiente…

Intentó usar su mente racional para negar esas palabras. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de ser algo para alguien. Al menos, no desde Lily. Ahora mismo, Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso lo estaban usando, pero no sentía que tuviera que hacer lo que hacía por ellos. Lily. Lily era la persona por la que él aún continuaba con vida, pero aun así, él nunca había sido suficiente.

Todo eso había cambiado en un corto periodo de tiempo. Una bruja de baja estatura y de pelo marrón también había adquirido un lugar en su vida.

No, ella no lo había adquirido. Él se lo había dado pieza a pieza mientras ella se había adentrado en su vida desinteresadamente.

Y eso no era algo bueno. No necesitaba tener ataduras a esta vida. No quería sentirse de esta forma.

Gruñó y el sonido hizo eco por el pasillo. Aplastó su puño contra la puerta de su oficina, provocando que se abriera.

Un grito alcanzó sus oídos y recorrió la habitación para encontrar al emisor que se había atrevido a entrar sin tener la decencia de concertar una hora.

La bruja estaba ahí, con su espalda recostada contra el escritorio. Tenía los ojos rojos y la piel de debajo de ellos estaba ligeramente inflamada. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y tenía un pañuelo en su mano derecha.

Él obligó a que sus piernas se mantuvieran rígidas para mantenerse en el sitio y sofocó el deseo de acortar las distancias para rodearla con sus brazos. Ese tipo de comportamiento, sin importar lo mucho que esta relación había evolucionado hacia una amistad, sería inaceptable.

Se giró hacia la puerta, la cerró, y la envolvió con encantamientos protectores. Conjuró un hechizo silenciador para más seguridad antes de volverse hacia ella. Los ojos marrones nunca habían dejado de mirarlo.

Tuvo que reprimir el deseo de regañarla por las lágrimas, algo que era un acto reflejo que provenía de su frío y malvado lado de profesor. La bruja ya había tenido suficiente sin que él le dijese nada.

Granger movió sus brazos alrededor de ella, como si estuviera intentando abrazarse el cuerpo, y apartó su mirada de él, centrándose en el suelo. Severus esperó a que hablase pero dio unos pasos hacia ella, moviéndose al otro lado del escritorio para sentarse en una de las esquinas.

—Siento haber venido aquí otra vez sin preguntar pero…—la joven hipó y dio un gran trago de aire.

—Deja de disculparte. —dijo él. —Te dije que estoy aquí para ti. Como un igual. —una chispa de culpa lo golpeó por estar enfadado ante su intromisión, pero…¿cómo había entrado? Sus hechizos protectores no habrían permitido la entrada en el momento en que ella hubiera puesto un pie en…

Comprobó sus hechizos con su mente y se percató de que los había realizado de forma que ella pudiera entrar si lo necesitaba.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y se centró en ella.

—Soy débil y patética.

—No eres débil y deja de comportarte como una estúpida. Solo porque ese zoquete pelirrojo no esté aquí, no significa que tengas que realizar su papel.

Ella lo miró y le dedicó una corta risa.

—Me pregunto si realmente no soy tan zoquete como él.

Severus casi dejo escapar una risa al ver que ella también se refería al muchacho de la misma forma.

—No lo eres. Se tiene que tener una gran habilidad para ser tan estúpido y los dos estarían muertos de no ser por tu inteligencia. Eres consciente de ello.

—Harry es mejor que yo en pociones, así que debería empezar a dudar de mi inteligencia. Quizás es él quien debería estar en tu clase y no yo.

—Eso dice Slughorn. —respondió él, provocando que ella alzara la mirada. —Ese hombre no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo para meter un bezoar en la garganta de Weasley. No voy a confiar en su opinión.

—Pero…

—Desarrollar la habilidad que Slughorn alaba de Potter es imposible en tan corto periodo de tiempo. He sido su profesor y se cuál es su nivel de habilidad. Sé que es posible que no quieras escuchar esto, pero está claro que está haciendo trampas de alguna forma. —no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar el desagrado en su voz. Era consciente de que ella no estaba de acuerdo en su visión que tenía de Potter, pero entendía por qué se aferraba a dicha forma de pensar.

Ella asintió y él apartó su mirada. Odiaba verla tan vulnerable. Una cálida caricia recorrió uno de sus brazos doblados y tuvo que contener la respiración cuando sintió tal contacto. Era tan diferente de la mujer que una vez llego a amar, era tan cautivador que le hacía querer salir corriendo.

El demente deseo de mostrar un gesto igualitario abrumó su ira, provocando que desapareciera en un olvidado rincón de su alma. Y habría cedido a tal deseo si no se hubiera obligado a continuar centrado en otras cosas. Cosas que nunca podría tener sin importar lo que sucediera. No solo por su promesa hacia Lily, sino también porque su destino estaba bajo el control de dos magos. Uno iba a convertirlo en un marginado y eventualmente moriría, y el otro, simplemente lo mataría cuando dejara de ser necesario. Esas dos posibilidades siempre lo acompañaban hiciera lo que hiciera.

La bruja que tenía a su lado era más poderosa de lo que ella pensaba. No solo respecto a su magia. Ella lo hacía olvidar asuntos importantes. Asuntos que había mantenido constantemente en su mente durante tanto tiempo, que llegó a pensar que estaban cosidos a su ser.

Pero resultaba que ella tenía el poder de arrancar cada una de las ataduras y dejar al descubierto sus entrañas.

Y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Respiró hondo y exhaló.

—Las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Tienes mi palabra. —dijo él, orgulloso de que su voz saliera de forma estable.

La miró y su estómago dio un vuelco ante la confianza y la esperanza que los ojos de la bruja le estaban mostrando. Esos sentimientos y esa promesa eran las únicas cosas que iba a poder concederle.

Podía prometer darle una vida a la bruja, pero esa promesa era algo que nunca podría garantizar. Solo podía prometer que lo intentaría y así sería.

Esa promesa iba a tener que ser suficiente.

* * *

 **AN: ¿Qué puedo decir? No sé si alguien se esperaba esto pero Snape está tomando decisiones… Hermione lo busca a él…Ya me diréis que pensáis y espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el Cinco de mayo con capitulo doble si todo va bien.**


	76. Capítulo 75: ¡Patronum!

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 75: ¡Patronum!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Marzo, 1997**

Abrió la puerta de un golpe, provocando que el grupo de estudiantes alterados dieran un brinco. Había esperado tal respuesta tras tantos años de experiencia. Era tan típico y tan deseado.

No tenía necesidad de forzar su voz ya que su presencia era suficiente como para mantener una clase en silencio. Sus ojos recorrieron los estudiantes que tenía delante, memorizando cada uno de ellos y lugar en dónde estaban sentados. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de quién estaba y quien faltaba caminó hacia su mesa.

Contra más cercanas estaban las vacaciones, más descuidados se volvían con sus obligaciones. Se sorprendió de ver a Potter y a su banda de parásitos en el aula. Potter estaba ignorando a Granger pero la pareja formada por Weasley y Brown la miraban como si no perteneciera a esa clase. Curioso cuando serían ellos, los dos primeros que echaría de su clase si pudiera hacerlo. Afortunadamente podría darse el placer de tomarse unos pequeños suspiros de venganza en ellos.

Entonces la vio y, en el momento en el que su mirada se encontró con la de ella, Granger formó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. En el momento en el que los labios de la muchacha se curvaron, algo dentro de él se agitó y su cuerpo sucumbió ante una cálida sensación.

La bruja tenía un poder con el que se veía en la necesidad de desecharlo para poder volver a la realidad de la clase que esperaba a sus órdenes.

—Patronuses. —dijo él, usando una voz más seria de la usual. —Uno personal para cada alma de esta clase aunque advierto que hay pocos magos capaces de conjurar un Patronus corpóreo. —caminó lentamente entre los pupitres de los alumnos. —Hoy van a intentar conjurarlo y usted, Potter, va a ser el primero.

Todos miraron a Potter, ofreciéndole un conjunto de miradas de pena. Severus tuvo que aguantar el mostrar una sonrisa burlesca. El chico se levantó con vagancia y murmuró algo en voz baja.

El joven no debería quejarse. Esto era más tortura para él. Podría haber conjurado su propio patronus como ejemplo, pero eso sería algo peligroso si los mortífagos o el Señor Tenebroso sabían de su existencia.

Sabía que Potter podía conjurar un patronus corpóreo. Lo había visto hacía tres años cuando ese hombre lobo casi los mató a todos.

—Póngase al frente de la clase, Potter y enséñeles como hacerlo.

El muchacho fue hasta su escritorio, mucho más obediente de lo que normalmente era. Quizás se sentía orgulloso de algo que podía realizar sin fallos.

El muchacho levantó su varita.

—¡Expecto Patronum!

En un instante pudo ver la niebla plateada tomando la forma de un desagradable animal. Un hecho que le trajo horribles recuerdos pero pudo recluirlos en un rincón de su mente. Ese ciervo había sido una señal de que ella no había sido compatible con él. La cierva de Lily hablaba a gritos cuando ella no lo hacía.

Levantó su varita y obligó al conjuro a que desapareciera.

—Ahora, que sea de forma no verbal, Potter.

 _Veamos sí eres tan extraordinario como dicen pero viendo como tratas a tus cercanos, lo dudo. Igual que su madre._ Severus casi se encogió de disgusto ante el último pensamiento que vino a su mente.

La satisfacción acompañó a su sonrisa orgullosa cuando nada sucedió. Ni siquiera una nieblilla plateada a punto de desaparecer.

—Tan inútil como siempre. —comentó él, ganándose la risa de sus Slytherins.

Ver como el chico temblaba lo divertía.

—Vuelva a su sitio. Señorita Granger, muéstreles cómo hacerlo ya que ha sido la única que ha logrado conjurar de una manera mínimamente correcta los hechizos no verbales. —resopló por la nariz. —Lo cual es una ironía.

Por un momento los ojos de la bruja se volvieron hostiles y a pesar de ser solo una actuación se sintió culpable. Pero ella lo entendería. Sus intenciones nunca serían buscar herirla o burlarse de ella. Ya no.

Mientras ella se acercaba él, dándole la espalda a la clase, la joven tenía los ojos fijos en él y permitió por un segundo que una pequeña sonrisa emergiera. Ella se giró, permitiendo que la clase viera su perfil. Sus ojos estaban centrados y habían perdido toda la hostilidad. Ella lo sabía. Sabía que no lo había dicho en serio.

—Primero de forma verbal, señorita Granger. —se aseguró de que su voz fuera algo más suave cuando le habló a la bruja.

Ella asintió.

—Expecto Patronum. —la niebla plateada apareció y lentamente se transformó hasta tomar la forma de un pequeño animal delante de sus ojos. El animal la rodeo, saltando de felicidad, acariciando su cabello con cariño y entonces, flotó hacia arriba y hacia abajo de forma juguetona.

Una nutria. No pudo pensar en otro patronus más adecuado para ella.

La nutria flotó por los alrededores y se paró en frente de él. Emitió un sonido extraño, como si estuviera chillando de alegría y, rápidamente, volvió a flotar, realizando un círculo alrededor de él antes de desaparecer.

Todos los ojos de los estudiantes estaban fijos en él, posiblemente esperando a que la amonestara por el comportamiento inapropiado de su Patronus.

Pero no lo haría, ya que dicho comportamiento era fascinante.

—Aceptable, señorita Granger. Como pueden ver, los Patronus reflejan tanto parte de nuestra alma como las cosas que amamos. A menudo se dice que un Patronus puede cambiar de forma dependiendo de los sucesos de la vida. Cosas como, según dicen, un amor verdadero que dura eternamente. —sus últimas palabras salieron con un tono seco y asqueado.

Lily había sido su amor, pero él nunca había sido el de ella.

Y pensar en ello no dolía tanto como antes.

La clase comenzó a murmurar con entusiasmo mientras miraban a Granger con una cierta semejanza a la admiración. Se percató de que la mayoría de los Gryffindors también lo hacían en vez de mantenerse como las piedras como habían hecho antes.

—Ahora inténtelo de forma no verbal, señorita Granger.

Ella mordió su labio, asintió y movió la varita.

Un vapor plateado y brillante salió de su varita como si fuera el principio del humo que anunciaba un fuego recién nacido. Ella puso toda su concentración en el hechizo. Estaba tan cerca pero había fallado en crear un Patronus corpóreo. La niebla estaba ahí pero no sería lo bastante poderosa ante un grupo de dementores atacándola.

—Es suficiente, señorita Granger. —la bruja bajó la varita justo tras su orden. Él miró a al resto de la clase. —Ahora cada uno de ustedes va a realizar el mismo ejercicio. Formen una línea a excepción de Potter y Granger.

Los estudiantes se levantaron de sus asientos, todos ellos murmurando mientras formaban las filas. Granger se acercó lo suficiente como para que él pudiera percibir su aroma, pero se mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no aparentase ser un acto inadecuado ante el resto de la clase.

Los estudiantes reaccionaban cada uno de forma distinta. Algunos estaban entusiasmados pero la mayoría estaban claramente nerviosos. Las varitas temblaban ligeramente ante la idea de lo que iban a realizar.

Le irritaba ver que los más calmados eran los Gryffindor.

Tras una decepcionante hora de conjuros por parte de su casa y de los irritantes Patronus corpóreos de los Gryffindor, dio por terminada la clase, mandándoles a todos un ensayo para realizar sobre los Patronus. Algo que se ganó un quejido por parte de sus estudiantes y que solo sirvió para irritarlo más todavía. Iba a añadir que escribieran más palabras pero por una vez, no tuvo ganas de molestarse en hacerlo. Eran sus cuellos los que se jugaban, no el suyo.

Se quejaban por aprender más de algo que algún día podría salvarles la vida. Quería propinarles un tortazo a cada uno de ellos pero tenía que recordar que eran unos jóvenes a los que iba a ser arrastrados a una guerra. Pocos eran conscientes del peligro en el que estaban envueltos. Muchos no cargaban con la preocupación ni con el miedo de lo que iba a suceder en unos pocos meses. A esa edad no se pensaba en la muerte.

Pero ella lo haría. Y eso era en lo que necesitaba depender. Ella tenía que ser más hábil para que pudiera sobrevivir. Para que Potter pudiera hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Granger necesitaba empujar a sus amigos, en especial a Potter, para que mejoraran en sus capacidades. Y eso significaba que iba a tener que intervenir…otra vez.

* * *

 **AN: Hora de tomar decisiones… ¡Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos luego!**


	77. Capítulo: 76: Confrontación

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo: 76: Confrontación**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Observó cómo Potter se dirigía hacia la puerta con su grupo de amigos. Quería esperar para enfrentarse al chico pero sabía que contra antes lo hiciera, mejor sería. Tenía que asegurarse de que Granger estaba en mejores condiciones lo antes posible.

—Potter, quiero hablar con usted. Quédese.

El chico y sus amigos detuvieron sus movimientos. Iba a decirles que se marcharan pero Potter los miró y con un gesto indicó que se fueran. Cuando desaparecieron, Potter se acercó a él con la cabeza en alto. De igual manera que el padre del chico mostraba su arrogancia por todo el colegio.

Eventualmente, ese comportamiento sería sofocado al igual que el de su padre. Primero, por perder a las personas que les importaban, y por último, a través de la propia muerte. Potter era una pieza prescindible al igual que él, y lo habían colocado estratégicamente para recibir el mismo destino.

El vello de su nuca se erizó cuando sintió los ojos del muchacho en él. Miró alrededor de la clase y encontró a Granger de pie y cerca de una de las columnas. Tenía sentido que estuviera ahí, ya que no la había visto salir del aula. La bruja no se estaba escondiendo pero tampoco estaba en las zonas más iluminadas. Probablemente quería quedarse y hablar posteriormente con él pero hoy iba a tener que rechazar su presencia. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la puerta, a modo de indicación para que se fuera.

La joven casi tenía el permiso para deambular libremente por su despacho y por sus habitaciones, ya que le había concedido el paso en sus hechizos protectores. Ella podría verlo después si así lo deseaba.

La bruja le dedicó una suave sonrisa, asintió, aferró más la bolsa contra su cuerpo y se mantuvo en las sombras mientras se escapaba del aula, de la misma forma en que lo haría un espía experimentado. Agachada, con pasos ínfimos y manteniendo vigilado a la persona que debía evitar que la descubriera. Años de estar en peligro estaban alcanzándola y admiraba la habilidad que tenía, al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba de que la tuviera. Hizo una anotación mental de enseñarle algunas técnicas de espionaje más, a parte de las mágicas que conocía.

Giró su rostro hacia el chico que tenía enfrente. El muchacho tenía sus manos en forma de puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y su temblor era tan ligero, que nadie se daría cuenta a no ser que lo estuvieran esperando. Bien. Quería a Potter nervioso y , de forma deliberada, esperó un poco más antes de hablar.

—¿Cuándo va a dejar de permitir que ese imbécil pelirrojo siga envenenando su mente?

Pudo percatarse de que sus palabras habían llegado a Potter por la forma en la que su rostro cambió. Solo había sido una sospecha que Potter deseaba perdonarla, pero Weasley lo estaba forzando a mantenerse alejado de Granger. No tenía sentido que Weasley estuviera más enfadado que Potter por tal situación. La única respuesta que podía pensar era que Weasley estaba avergonzado por sus acciones en el momento de la muerte de Sirius.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —respondió el chico con la voz llena de enfado.

Severus entrecerró los ojos.

—No pensaba que podría despreciarle más de lo que ya lo hacía pero este año bate el record. ¿Cuántas estúpidas cosas más va a cometer antes de que recobre algo de sentido en su cabeza?

—¡Yo no he hecho nada!

—¿Está diciendo que no le está haciendo nada a su amiga?

Daba la sensación de que la habitación se había enfriado. Potter se puso rígido y pálido.

—Yo…

—La ha dejado sola mientras sufría. Los estudiantes la tratan como si fuera una paria, como si fuera una asesina.

—Ella mató a Sirius…—su voz era tan débil…como si supiera que su reacción y las reacciones de los demás estaban siendo exageradas.

—¿Es que acaso el poderoso e intocable chico que vivió es otro imbécil que no tiene sentido común? ¿Es usted como su padre y hace que todos se dobleguen ante su voluntad, o simplemente está dejando que su amigo descontrole todo bajo su nombre? —bajó el tono de su voz con cada palabra que escupía.

—Yo…Necesito tiempo para pensar. —su ceño se frunció. —Y no veo por qué esto le incumbe, profesor. Usted no estuvo allí.

—No, pero se lo que sucedió. —bajó la voz y se inclinó ligeramente. —Y no tengo porque explicárselo pero sí me incumbe. No quiero el ambiente que crea en mi clase y en este colegio con sus acciones. —esa era la mejor mentira que podía inventarse. —Deje de ser una desgracia para su casa. Le debe su vida a esa chica, lo sabe, y aun así, sigue tratándola como si no fuera mejor que la tierra que se le mete en el dobladillo de sus pantalones.

—¡Pare! ¡Hermione es mi amiga! ¡Una de mis mejores amigas!

—¿Mejor amiga? —respondió con desagrado. —Está haciendo un trabajo fantástico probando tal hecho y dejando que otros la humillen y se rían de ella durante un año. No sé si ha sido usted o ese otro al que llama amigo el que sigue instigando a mantener esta situación, pero usted puede acabar con esto. —Severus retiró la mano de Potter con un tortazo y decidió volver a golpearlo, esta vez de forma verbal, usando una culpa compartida y que sabía que estaba hirviendo dentro del muchacho. —Lo que sucedió fue un accidente causado por tu comportamiento temerario. Y aunque ella no tiene la culpa, has instigado a que sea así. Hable de lo que pasó y arregle esto. Hoy. —Snape rodeo la mesa y cruzó sus brazos. —Y ahora lárguese.

Potter apretó su mandíbula y fue hacia la puerta.

—Una última cosa Potter…

El muchacho se giró. Severus se esperó una mirada de odio que por supuesto, obtuvo.

—¿Sí, señor? —el muchacho dijo en un gruñido.

—La señorita Granger no fue la que estuvo escondida cuando usted necesitó ayuda. Métase eso en ese cráneo tan duro que tiene durante un tiempo.

La expresión facial del chico se transformó en una pensativa, justo antes de asentir de forma casi indistinguible y marcharse.

* * *

 **AN: A pesar de que es un Slytherin y odia a Harry sabe lo que Hermione necesita, además de que tiene que dejar de sufrir. A mucha gente no le gusta la idea de que Hermione los perdone, pero…el tiempo dirá lo que sucede con la relación que tiene con esos dos. Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	78. Cap 77: Los Sordos Oídos del Destino

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 77: Los Sordos Oídos del Destino**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Abril, 1997**

Sopló una ráfaga de viento, azotando sus cabellos negros hacia atrás y provocando que las flores de cornejo formaran una lluvia que, tras desprenderse de los árboles, cubrieron el área con flores blancas y rosas. Normalmente no le gustaba el tiempo primaveral, pero en este justo momento del año, pensó que era bonito. Incluso podría calificarlo de mágico. Cuando las flores caían y sus colores se mezclaban le recordaban a ciertos hechizos y a algunas pociones.

Respiró hondo. Era la Semana Santa más tranquila que podía recordar haber vivido en Hogwarts. Algunos estudiantes habían elegido quedarse, muchos más que en las vacaciones de Navidad, pero este año eran más silenciosos y podían ser manipulados fácilmente para que lo dejaran solo.

Aunque realmente nadie buscaba su compañía.

—¡Profesor! —sus pasos se detuvieron cuando escuchó la voz.

Nadie excepto Granger. Y él estaba conforme con sus interrupciones.

Escuchó los rápidos pasos de la bruja acercándose y reprimió una sonrisa. Lo que no pudo detener fue el rápido latido de su corazón. La tentación de girarse para mirarla lo golpeó pero, antes de ceder ante aquel deseo, el rostro colorado de Granger apareció delante de él. Los ojos de la muchacha brillaron con el sol primaveral y lo miraron con un afecto que nunca fallaba en brindarle cierta felicidad interna.

Pero había algo diferente en ella. Estaba más emocionada de lo normal.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted que sea tan importante para que haya tenido que someterse a esta carrera matutina? —no pudo evitar bromear con ella.

La bruja posó sus manos en las caderas a modo de respuesta y resopló, apartando algunos de sus rizos desordenados de su rostro.

—Hay que correr para alcanzarte. Caminas muy rápido.

—¿Y porque querías verme tan pronto? —ambos comenzaron a caminar.

—Quería agradecerte lo que quiera que hayas hecho.

—¿Puedes explicarme en que exactamente, por favor?

—Harry y Ron han empezado a hablarme. Incluso Harry se ha disculpado.

—¿Y Weasley no lo ha hecho?

Ella suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Tengo más oportunidades de ayudarle a estudiar para que saque notas perfectas que en obtener una disculpa por su parte. —ella le dio un apretón en su brazo y lo soltó. Afortunadamente estaban fuera de la vista del resto de las personas. Severus se encontró deseando el poder pasear con ella sin tener que preocuparse de tales cosas, pero las palabras de la bruja detuvieron esa línea de pensamientos.

—Si no fuera por ti no creo que nunca hubiera logrado tenerlos de vuelta.

Era un sentimiento maravilloso el poder hacerla feliz. El ser necesario para alguien.

—Estabas sufriendo, y aunque pienso que no son lo suficientemente buenos para ti, los necesitabas de vuelta en tu vida.

Ella asintió.

—Es cierto que los necesitaba…Pero…bueno, va a llevarme un tiempo el aprender a confiar en ellos de nuevo.

—¿Oh?

—Me refiero a que ¿cómo sé que no me van a tratar otra vez de la misma forma sí sucede algo más?

No pudo responder a eso ya que no sabía mucho sobre la confianza y el perdón.

—No hay necesidad de que me des las gracias. Soy tu amigo como te gusta recordármelo de forma constante. —ella volvió a apretar su brazo y el aplastó la necesidad de abrazarla. —¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigos?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, lo es. Pero aun así, muchas gracias, Severus. —su voz era tan suave y tan amable que tuvo que detener sus pasos. Le costaba respirar. Sus ojos la encontraron y simplemente se quedó mirándola. —Estás temblando.

Sería tan fácil el dejar que sus muros se derrumbaran ante las palabras de la bruja, ante sus caricias y ante las miradas que le dedicaba. Ella lo miraba como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo. Y quería creérselo. Quería aceptar lo que la Amortentia le había dicho a la bruja.

Pero eso no era posible. Tenía que seguir repitiéndoselo antes de que se dejara vencer por esos sentimientos que amenazaban con florecer.

—No…No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. —dijo ella con la voz llena de preocupación.

—No estoy…acostumbrado a esto. —señaló a la mano de la bruja rodeando su muñeca. —No estoy acostumbrado a ninguna forma de afecto por parte de nadie. Lo sabes.

Ella bajó la mirada a su mano, pero en vez de retirarla, lo agarró con más fuerza durante un segundo.

—Tengo la esperanza de que puedas aprender a estar cómodo con ello. —Granger sonrió y volvió a mirarlo. —Estoy feliz con el simple hecho de que no me rechaces.

Se quedó mirándola y ella encaró sus ojos sin pestañear.

—No deseo hacer tal cosa. —respondió. Casi había dicho que la quería más cerca, y por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente, ella habría estado encantada de escucharlo. Pero estos gestos iban a tener que ser suficientes.

—Me alegro. —entonces para su sorpresa, la bruja entrelazó su brazo con el suyo, acercándolo más a ella con un suave tirón. Él se dejó llevar sin resistencia. Ahora mismo estaban solos y su caminata los había llevado a una zona más aislada de Hogwarts. Las partes del castillo que podrían divisar esta extensión, solo serían capaces de distinguir unos pequeños movimientos que podrían ser fácilmente confundidos con animales.

Dejó que su preocupación se esfumara con el viento y disfrutó de la experiencia más satisfactoria de su vida.

—Deberías. A cualquier otro ya lo habría reducido a un saco de lágrimas. —dijo él y Granger se echó a reír.

—¿Antes o después de que los hechizaras con solo algo que el mismísimo Merlín supiera?

Él esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Depende del humor en el que estuviera.

—No tentaré a mi suerte. —dijo ella. —Te prometo que voy a respetarte pase lo que pase.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo golpeó de nuevo, provocando que las altas hierbas mandaran pequeños trozos de sí mismas a través del aire. Los cabellos de la joven fueron hacia atrás y un olor golpeó su nariz. Su aroma…ella olía como a…

Un chapoteo brusco lo arrancó de sus pensamientos y recorrió el terreno con la vista. El calamar gigante había emergido del lago y estaba apuntando uno de sus tentáculos hacia el sauce llorón. No se había percatado de que se habían acercado tanto.

—De normal soy más cauta en intentar esquivar este lugar. —dijo ella. —Pero cuando estoy contigo no me siento tan intimidada por los recuerdos.

Él se sintió de la misma forma ante el hecho de estar en esta zona y en sus intentos de evadirla lo más posible. Pero ahora, lo sentía como cualquier otro lugar en Hogwarts. Otro de sus tormentos se había transformado en solo una pequeña molestia.

—Estoy de acuerdo, señorita Granger. Es más fácil solventar mi desagrado por este lugar teniéndote a mi lado.

—Podemos crear nuevos sentimientos y nuevos recuerdos. —la bruja ladeó el rostro y sus labios se curvaron ante la sugerencia de la joven.

—Eso es algo que ya estamos haciendo.

—Así es. —su afirmación vino acompañada de una pequeña risa antes de que su cuerpo se moviera para estar delante de él. La bruja frunció el ceño. —Quiero preguntarte algo. Algo que me tiene preocupada.

—¿Hay algo que no lo haga? —su voz se suavizó con el afecto que tenía por ella. La bruja hizo un puchero y él se permitió reír. —¿De qué se trata?

—Bueno…yo…Harry me ha contado algo…

Por Merlín. Cada vez que mencionaba a Potter, tenía un extraño presentimiento. El chico siempre se las arreglaba para complicar las cosas. Lo mejor sería terminar cuanto antes.

—¿Asumo que algo despreciable sobre mí? ¿El mortifago que tiene un malvado plan para conquistar el mundo con el Señor Tenebroso?

—¡No! No es eso. Incluso si me dijera algo como eso no le creería. No lo hacía antes así que no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora cuando te conozco. Si lo hiciera sería como esos completos idiotas que no te agradan.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

La bruja respiró hondo como si estuviera intentando componer sus palabras y reunir valor.

—Te escuchó hablando con Malfoy tras la fiesta de Slughorn.

A pesar de que estaba preparado para algo así, sus nervios se encendieron y maldijo cada parte del chico. No solo por meter sus narices en algo peligroso, si no por preocupar también a Granger. Una preocupación sobre algo que era demasiado pronto para compartirlo con ella.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho ese pequeño imbécil?

—Me ha contado que lo estabas ayudando con algo y que has hecho un juramento inquebrantable. —cerró los ojos para evitar la mirada herida de la bruja. —¿Qué es lo que te están obligando a hacer? —pudo escuchar la súplica en el susurro, además de la preocupación en cada sílaba que la bruja verbalizó.

Al tiempo que tragaba, volvió a mirarla, temiendo a lo que iba a tener que enfrentarse.

Cuando vio que la luz de los ojos de la bruja había desaparecido, supo que no estaba preparado. No podía hacerle eso. No podía provocar que cayera en otro estado de miseria con esta misión; con su muerte.

Pero tampoco podía dejarla en un mundo de ignorancia.

Severus suspiró.

—No puedo contártelo. —deseaba hacerlo pero sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

—¿Porque no? ¡Si hay algo que va a provocar que mueras es importante que lo compartas conmigo! —su voz se elevó con cada palabra. —Me preocupo por ti, Severus. Y si puedo evitar que mueras te ayudaré en lo que sea que ese juramento te está pidiendo que hagas.

El solo hecho de pensarlo lo puso enfermo. No podía permitir que Granger se involucrara tanto en la situación. Había sido un necio por permitir que ella se acercara tanto.

Vio como las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos marrones. Quizás podría concederle algún tipo de tranquilidad para su mente, incluso si no compartía la naturaleza por el que se había dado el juramento.

—Estuve obligado a hacerlo. —dijo él. —Mi papel de espía habría sido expuesto si no hubiera aceptado realizarlo. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirte.

Los ojos de la bruja se tornaron fieros. Con el pelo desordenado y sus dientes al descubierto, la bruja parecía un depredador violento y a punto de atacar. Él dio un paso adelante, cerrando la distancia entre ellos. La mano de la bruja agarró su túnica y su levita, y tiró de las ropas para acercarlo.

Él se lo permitió. Estaba enfadada y le permitiría que lo usara como saco de boxeo si era lo que necesitaba. Tanto verbalmente como físicamente.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que está pasando? —la bruja intentó ser fuerte pero sintió como temblaba. Su voz estaba traicionando cada una de sus pocas palabras y supo que la bruja iba a derrumbarse —¡Estoy aquí para ayudarte! Soy tu amiga, tu aliada. Necesito salvarte.

Sería un bonito sueño sí pudiera sobrevivir, sí ella pudiera salvarlo, pero eso no iba a ser así. Había estado en una paz relativa con el hecho de que al menos ella se salvara. Su destino nunca había sido encontrar la felicidad o tener una larga vida. Esa posibilidad se eliminó en el momento en el que adquirió la marca tenebrosa.

Las manos de la bruja se entrelazaron con la tela de su túnica y movió el rostro para descansar sobre su pecho. Era lo más cerca que habían estado hasta ahora. Severus levantó su mano y la posó sobre los cabellos de la bruja. Tras respirar varias veces, fue capaz de hablar.

—Necesitas aceptar el hecho de que voy a morir antes de que esta guerra acabe.

Los brazos de la bruja envolvieron su cintura hasta abrazarlo.

—Puedo ayudarte. —dijo ella con su voz apagada.

—Nunca ha habido un plan en el que yo sobreviviera. Eres tú la que se supone que tiene que vivir.

Ella alzó la vista, las lágrimas ahora recorrían su rostro y sus brazos aún lo apretaban con firmeza. El viento había vuelto a la carga, azotando sus túnicas, las flores de cornejo y otras flores alrededor de ellos como si estuvieran en un ciclón del florecimiento.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? ¿Ni una sola vez has tenido la esperanza de sobrevivir?

El alzó su brazo y limpió una de las lágrimas del rostro de la bruja.

—Pensaba que en algún momento te darías cuenta de ello. Nunca debí permitir que esto llegara tan lejos. Te pido disculpas.

Severus posó las manos en los hombros de la joven y la apartó de él, lamentando el haberla herido. No había esperado que los sentimientos de la bruja hubieran crecido de esta forma. Y él tampoco había previsto el que se encariñara tanto con ella. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse mientras los sollozos de la bruja le imploraban que volviera con ella, a que encontrara una manera de seguir vivo.

Y a pesar de escucharlos, sabía que solo terminarían en los sordos oídos del destino.

* * *

 **AN: Y así es como reacciona Hermione ante la intervención de Severus. Al menos, duda de ellos….¿? Y…¿Debería salir corriendo? Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	79. Capítulo 78: Debilidad de Pelo Castaño

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 78: Debilidad de Pelo Castaño**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Abril, 1997**

La oscuridad lo envolvió pero el frío no lo acompañó como normalmente hacía. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y sus ojos encontraron la única luz que pudo. Observó como el fuego de la chimenea consumía la madera y, por un momento, la familiar escena fue reconfortante en una situación llena de maldad.

Intentó no dejar que su mente se centrara en Hogwarts o en el momento en el que había tenido que marcharse. Desde que abandonó los terrenos, esas imágenes se repetían en su mente cada día. Ver a Granger rompiendo a llorar en frente de él era una parte de sus pensamientos con los que se encontraba casi todas las veces que se distraía desde hacía una semana. Deseaba contactar con ella pero era imposible.

Cuando habían estado de pie en esa explanada, la marca tenebrosa había quemado su brazo y había tenido que alejarse de ella. Y considerando lo que había dicho como palabras de despedida sabía que lo más probable, era que la bruja se hubiera tomado mal su partida. Además, el hecho de que ella tuviera que ir a las mazmorras para tener una sesión con él y encontrárselas vacías, tampoco ayudaría a la situación.

Su rodilla protestó cuando se arrodilló contra el duro suelo. Inclinó su cabeza cuando vio las túnicas negras aparecer en su línea de visión. Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y se centró en su papel actual. El Señor Tenebroso detuvo sus pasos frente a él y sus músculos se tensaron en respuesta, alertándolo de que centrara su mente y de que la cubriera con capas impenetrables. La habitación parecía haberse enfriado.

En este instante no era un profesor y tampoco era un amigo.

Ahora era un mortífago a los pies de su señor.

Frunció el ceño y obligó a que todos sus pensamientos sobre ella se esfumaran. Su único objetivo tenía que ser el Señor Tenebroso. Tragó y se concentró en sus habilidades hasta que tuvo el control de su mente.

—Mírame, Severus.

El alzó la vista con su máscara encajada perfectamente mientras sus ojos mostraban una devoción perfecta hacia el hombre que lo miraba.

—Presumo que ese patético intento de matar a Dumbledore con una bebida no ha sido idea tuya. —la amenaza en la voz del Señor Tenebroso mandó escalofríos que atravesaron su cuerpo.

—No, mi señor. El chico aún está haciéndolo todo por su cuenta. Y fue un error ridículo el confiar en que Slughorn le cediera un licor caro a Dumbledore. Sí me permite añadir, mi señor, ha sido una pena que no matase a más personas con ello. —añadió tales palabras junto con Weasley en su mente y así poder mostrar algo de odio verdadero.

—Sin duda fue una pena. —dijo su señor con la mayor voz iluminada que podía evocar. —Pero no te olvides de que nuestro objetivo es el anciano.

—Jamás lo haría, mi señor. Dumbledore morirá. —le aseguró e inclinó su rostro una vez más.

De nuevo, sus palabras eran fáciles de verbalizar y de que sonaran completamente veraces. Porque realmente lo eran. Si no sucedía bajo su mano, la maldición acabaría con Dumbledore.

—Tengo fe en ti, Severus. Siempre la he tenido. —a pesar de que ya no era leal al Señor Tenebrosos, la voz siseante y llena de confianza lo agradó.

Pero no volvería a estar de su lado. Jamás. La tentación era grande y probablemente siempre lo sería, pero no era lo suficiente. Y ahora tenía más razones para estar en el bando de la luz. Lily ya no era su único motivo.

Ella aún era parte pero otra persona había tomado el control de sus razones. Tenía que hacerlo por su Gryffindor sabelotodo favorita. Nunca habría llegado a pensar que alguien significaría más que Lily, pero ella lo hacía. Granger le había dado mucho más de lo que él había soñado tener. Mucho más de lo que se merecía.

—Soy vuestro humilde servidor. —sus palabras salieron con suavidad y encorvó su cuerpo más hacia el suelo, mientras sus músculos y articulaciones protestaban ante los movimientos.

—Es hora de que vuelvas a Hogwarts y espero que la misión esté concluida la próxima vez que te vea. —eso fue una orden y una amenaza camuflada por solo un deseo. Desde hacía ya un tiempo estaba familiarizado con la forma en el que el Señor Tenebroso verbalizaba las cosas. Muchos habían perecido por no entenderlo y por no esforzarse lo suficiente.

—Así se será.

—No espero menos. —el Señor Tenebroso se marchó, sin dejar opción a preguntas.

Esperó a que las pisadas se desvanecieran antes de levantarse y abandonar también la habitación, dirigiéndose a la salida del señorío de los Malfoy. Contra más cerca estaba de la puerta, más era el deseo de su cuerpo de echar a correr, pero se obligó a sí mismo a mantener un paso firme.

En parte admiraba como Narcisa se mantenía tan tranquila en esta casa junto con el potencial fallecimiento de su hijo colgando sobre su cabeza. Era más fácil si era tu propia vida la que estaba en riesgo, pero en el caso de la mujer, toda su familia al completo estaba bajo amenaza de muerte. Y como él, la mujer no tenía elección. Mientras hubiera una oportunidad de sobrevivir, ella lo aceptaría.

Cuando salió por las puertas y atravesó las verjas en frente de la finca de los Malfoy se despareció inmediatamente, sin mirar atrás para ver si alguien buscaba su presencia.

-/-/-

Exhaló con fuerza y dejó que su cuerpo se encorvara cuando apareció en sus habitaciones. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces, como si estuviera intentando deshacerse con cada uno de sus resoplidos el disgusto que había sentido en la presencia del Señor Tenebroso. Permitió que sus cálidos recuerdos volvieran a él.

Hoy podría haber muerto tan fácilmente. Sí el Señor Tenebroso se hubiera metido en su mente sin avisar y hubiera visto sus pensamientos hacia Granger…

Necesitaba perfeccionar sus habilidades. Pensar que eran perfectas era una arrogancia que podría causar su muerte antes de lo esperado si no las fortalecía. Debería sentirse avergonzado.

Maldiciendo a su creciente debilidad se quitó la máscara de bronce de la cara, sintiendo su capacidad de inhalar más ligera. Se deshizo de su túnica de mortífago y se movió para dejarla colgada sobre el sofá.

Su cuerpo se paralizó a medio camino.

En el nombre de Merlín ¿Porque…? Después de su intercambio de palabras, ¿cómo podía estar aquí? Y al ver que la bruja estaba dormida era seguro asumir que había estado aquí durante una cantidad de tiempo significativa.

En vez de usar el sofá, tiró su túnica y su máscara sobre la silla, sin apartar sus ojos de la bruja durmiente. Fue hasta uno de los lados de la chimenea, manteniendo la distancia del sofá. Miró a la mesa que había en frente del sofá y pudo ver un par de plumas y libros encima. La bruja también había estado estudiando aquí. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿La semana entera? Se percató de que no le molestaba mucho pero todavía estaba confuso del porqué. Ella ahora tenía sus amigos Gryffindor de vuelta, por lo cual, tenía pocas razones para venir a sus dominios.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre ella y la observó mientras dormía. Si fuera él ya se habría despertado al sentir unos ojos sobre su persona. Se relajaba en sus aposentos pero nunca se sentía del todo seguro. Sin embargo, los rasgos de la bruja estaban relajados, suaves, y dormía profundamente.

Le recordaba a la _bella durmiente_ y deseaba besarla para que despertara.

Su estómago se tambaleó ante lo que acababa de pensar. ¿De verdad había pensado en…? Formó un puño con su mano. Eso era tan inaceptable como otras muchas cosas en esta relación que tenían. Algunas aún sucedían y no podía encontrar el valor para arrepentirse de ellas, pero un beso jamás lo permitiría. Se sentía atraído por ella, eso era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar, pero no tenía razón para mostrarlo. Ni llegar tan lejos para hacerlo. Solo le traería más dolor a la bruja. No solo por su muerte, sino también, porque dentro de poco sería el hombre más odiado del mundo mágico.

Fue hasta su dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Respiró hondo y apoyó su frente contra la fría madera. Sus cabellos se deslizaron para acariciar sus mejillas, como si fueran una burla de lo que podrían haber sido los rizos marrones de la bruja contra su piel. Sí ella no estuviera durmiendo, ya habría dado un puñetazo en la puerta.

Se tomó un momento para recomponerse antes de dirigirse hacia la cama. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón como si fuera un peso muerto y cerró los ojos. Sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Con un pequeño gesto de su mano, una nieblilla plateada apareció. No se molestó en mirar el hechizo y lo mandó para asegurarse de que Minerva sabía que su preciada Gryffindor estaba sana y salva.

* * *

 **AN: Así que…¿alguien se está dando cuenta de algo? ¿Llegando a una cierta tensión? Espero que os haya gustado y me dejéis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	80. Capítulo 79: Luchando con la Verdad

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 79: Luchando con la Verdad**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Como había esperado, no fue capaz de dormir. Giró su cuerpo hasta estar sobre su espalda y se frotó los ojos, encogiéndose de dolor cuando levantó su brazo. Estaba dolorido por mantenerse en la misma posición durante horas. Había estado tan centrado en sus pensamientos sobre la situación con Granger, que no se había preocupado por la forma en la que "descansaba".

Iba a tener que aceptar que tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia la bruja. Antes, no había pensado que fuera más que una estudiante. No era un retorcido pervertido, pero con el tiempo había desarrollado una amistad mientras ella llegaba a su etapa adulta. Y ahora…esto. Tal atracción hacia ella no era ilegal o inmoral, pero nunca había pensado que sería capaz de sentirse de esta forma. Los sentimientos que tenía hacia Granger no se parecían con los que había sentido por Lily. Ni si quiera eran cercanos a ellos.

Era una locura y no podía detenerla. Simplemente se había encerrado en su dormitorio hasta que ella se despertara y se marchara. Sí tenía suerte, ella simplemente se iría y no le importaría que estuviera de vuelta.

Pero sabía que eso no pasaría. La bruja haría las cosas difíciles y en el fondo sabía que tampoco deseaba que ella lo ignorara.

Se tensó ante el suave golpe sobre su puerta. No se movió y esperó hasta escuchar algo más. Incluso, ralentizó su respiración para poder percibir mejor los sonidos.

La imagen de la joven bruja, dudando con preocupación mientras miraba a su puerta, produjo un tirón en su pecho. Pero se negó a rendirse ante tal sensación. La bruja se había hecho con un lugar en su corazón gracias a su amabilidad y aceptación, y necesitaba tiempo para lidiar con eso. Para sentirse satisfecho con solo eso. No iba a ser un idiota y dejar que su traicionero corazón la hiriera.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse de la puerta hasta desaparecer. Eran lentos, silenciosos y dudosos.

Un pequeño fragmento de su alma se rompió con cada paso, pero aun así, agradeció que ella no hubiera entrado.

Severus se levantó y esperó unos minutos para asegurarse de que ella no lo estuviera esperando afuera.

No era miedo hacia ella lo que le impedía verla. Estaba asustado de los sentimientos que ella creaba en él. Y no había sido esclavo de ese sentimiento desde aquella noche que traicionó al mago oscuro más poderoso para salvar a la mujer que pensaba que…

¿Qué pensaba? No, la había amado. Simplemente no de la misma forma en que él…

Desechó esa idea de su mente y se obligó a despegarse de la cama. Ese tipo de sentimientos no eran para él. Aún no conocía el amor. Y nunca lo haría…

El amor no era querer sonreír ante el balbuceo de Granger, ¿cierto? No era disfrutar de sus preguntas inteligentes, o buscar el compartir sus momentos silenciosos con ella.

No era como si tuviera que enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso para protegerla, aunque lo haría sin vacilar si se diera la situación.

Pero la necesidad de realizar tal acto no sucedería. Se aseguraría de que nadie supiera que sentía mucho más de lo que debería por la bruja.

Era puramente platónico.

 _Claro, y algún día te creerás tu propio sinsentido._

Maldijo y dio un paso adelante. Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente bajo su peso y cosquillearon por las largas horas que habían permanecido en la misma posición. No iba a permitirse pensar más sobre este tema. Tenía que volver a su vida normal y a sus objetivos.

Tras cambiar sus ropas abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y se paró a escuchar algún ruido. Sigilosamente, se adentró en su salón y dejó caer sus hombros cuando comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía. La única cosa que quedaba de ella era su aroma.

Sus ojos esquivaron el lugar en el que la bruja había estado durmiendo y se acercó a su túnica olvidada. Un brillo metálico llamó su atención. Su máscara. Fue hasta ella y pudo ver que a su lado, había un trozo de pergamino casi rozando con uno de los colmillos dorados.

Cogió el pergamino.

 _Espero que estés bien, Severus. Estaba preocupada por ti. Por favor, recuerda que estoy a tu disposición si necesitas hablar._

 _H.G._

Arrugó el papel entre sus dedos cuando una sonrisa casi invadió sus labios.

—Severus, ¿puedo entrar? —se dio la vuelta de un salto y sacó su varita, apuntando hacia la chimenea.

El instinto desapareció cuando se recordó a si mismo que la red flu solo estaba conectada en Hogwarts. Bajó su brazo y metió la nota en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Sí.

Las ropas negras aparecieron entre las llamas y una mano se agarró a uno de los lados de la chimenea. En pocos segundos, Minerva estaba de pie en sus habitaciones. Con un par de golpecitos elegantes de su varita, la bruja limpió el hollín de su túnica.

Esperó a que la mujer explicara la razón de su visita a pesar de que ya sabía cuál sería. Después de todo, había sido él quién le había mandado un mensaje la noche anterior.

—¿Veo que la señorita Granger ya se ha marchado? La mujer miró alrededor y se percató de su tensión justo cuando encaró sus ropas de mortífago.

—Asumo que se ha marchado antes de que yo despertara. Cuando volví ayer la encontré dormida en el sofá. No estaba en buenas condiciones para obligarla a que se marchara. —omitió decir que su malestar había sido completamente mental.

Los labios de McGonagall se arrugaron. Pudo ver como lo estudiaba detenidamente, como si fuera una poción, pero él no esquivó sus ojos ni cambió su postura. Estaba acostumbrado a ser observado por personas más intimidantes que ella.

—Sé que la estás ayudando con su problema. Es obvio para todos los profesores que has hecho maravillas con ella pero, ¿por qué estaba aquí, Severus?

La desconfianza en su tono provocó que sus labios se retorcieran pero no permitió ningún otro movimiento por parte de su cuerpo.

—Se tanto como tú, Minerva. Asumo que Granger ha visto que no he estado en nuestras lecciones y ha acabado preocupándose. Algo típico de tu casa. —relajó su postura rígida. —Y antes de que me hagas más preguntas, la bruja tiene acceso a esta habitación ya que le he ofrecido mis libros para ayudarla con sus problemas.

Minerva miró hacia la estantería. Por suerte había adquirido varios libros que podrían ayudar con dichos problemas, pero incluso con las pruebas, la anciana jamás lo creería. Pero al menos, lo respetaba. Algo que por supuesto dejaría de existir gracias a Albus. Dumbledore se aseguraría de que estuviera completamente solo. Pero tenía a Granger. Y sí decidía contarle todo, tenía la confianza de que no saldría corriendo.

—Te pido disculpas por el interrogatorio. Es solo que estoy preocupada por ella.

No se había esperado una disculpa y casi permitió mostrar su sorpresa.

—Era de esperar. —dijo él. —No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. La bruja está mejor. La estoy ayudando con su magia para que sobreviva y pueda ayudar a Potter. Ambos sabemos que seguirá a ese chico temerario para luchar contra el Señor Tenebroso.

Minerva asintió.

—Confiaba en ella pero contra más la observaba antes de que intervinieras, más dudaba de que pudiera salir ilesa.

No hay garantía de que sobreviva pero ahora tiene una oportunidad de hacerlo. Sí no hubiera decidido ayudarla no tendría ninguna posibilidad. El director y todos vosotros delirabais al pensar que simplemente lograría superarlo por sus propios medios.

—Sin duda lo estábamos. —la anciana dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Creo que escuchamos demasiado a Albus. —la bruja se giró para mirarlo. —Se comporta de una manera diferente. Está cargando a esos jóvenes estudiantes con demasiadas responsabilidades. Mi fe en él se tambalea con cada día que pasa.

Severus exhaló y asintió. Aunque estaba de acuerdo en que presionar a los estudiantes para endurecerlos era una buena idea, no iba a decirlo. Estaban en unos tiempos en los que no podían permitirse mimar a nadie.

—Es entendible.

—Hay algo que le está afectando pero se empeña en alejar a todos. —Minerva le ofreció una sonrisa amable. —Estoy…Me alegro que tengas a alguien a tu alrededor en caso de que salgas herido.

—No necesito ayuda. Soy un Maestro en Pociones. Puedo elaborar lo que necesite.

—A no ser que no estés en unas condiciones óptimas para poder elaborarlas o tomarlas. —dijo ella. —No es malo aceptar ayuda de vez en cuando.

—Como he dicho antes… —respondió él.

—No seas tan orgulloso. —intervino McGonagall.

—¿Orgulloso? Cómo Gryffindor que eres ¿acaso no eres como una cazuela intentando compararse con el color negro de un caldero?

Ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

—Severus, tú también tienes ciertas tendencias de Gryffindor. —él resopló.

—Siempre seré un Slytherin. —la bruja inclinó el rostro.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que encajes del todo. —respondió antes de caminar hacia la chimenea. —Ya lo demostraste aquella noche.

Minerva abandonó sus habitaciones antes de que pudiera contestarle.

* * *

 **AN: Más quebraderos de cabeza con ciertas pistas…¿Y posibles nuevos apoyos? Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el 9 de Junio con doble capítulo.**


	81. Capítulo 80: Un Momento Jaspeado

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 80: Un Momento Jaspeado**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Mayo, 1997**

—Levante más la varita, Granger. —le gritó a la bruja cuando conjuró el hechizo de forma incorrecta, provocando que desapareciera demasiado pronto. Severus entrecerró los ojos. —¿Se ha parado a mirar los hechizos que le dije que practicara? Ni siquiera los de primer año realizan un fallo tan básico como ese.

La bruja tembló y le hizo arrepentirse del tono que había usado con ella. Sabía que estaba siendo demasiado duro pero no podía evitarlo. Granger podía hacerlo mucho mejor. No necesitaba que ella actuara como una incompetente tras la desastrosa semana que había tenido. Cada estudiante con el que se había cruzado había actuado como un cretino. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ayudarlos cuando todos ellos actuaban de forma tan imprudente? Probablemente había roto su propio record de asignar castigos en el periodo de una semana.

Pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que no solo era por la incompetencia de sus estudiantes. La bruja lo tenía desquiciado y era incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos cada vez que la veía. Estaba en todas partes, provocando que fuera incapaz de olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos. Cada vez que la veía, incluso cuando solo era un pequeño destello por el rabillo de sus ojos, tenía que aplastar el deseo de agarrarla y abrazarla. Tenía que aplastar la alegría de que ella aceptaría tal acción y de que lo correspondería.

Siempre que algo lo alteraba se convertía y se comportaba como el Severus de siempre, y ese Severus era un ser gruñón, cruel y despreciable. La única diferencia entre antes y ahora, era que podía darse cuenta de cuando cruzaba la línea. La bruja que tenía delante no se merecía la forma en la que la estaba tratando.

—Lo estoy intentando. ¡De hecho lo haría mejor si fueras menos exigente y me mostraras como hacerlo primero! —su voz emergió con un tono que igualaba al suyo. La bruja tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus cabellos parecían más despeinados de lo normal.

Era preciosa.

Maldijo en su mente por tal cumplido, inspiró hondo para mantener a raya su temperamento, y caminó hacia ella.

—Si así lo deseas. —respondió en un arrebato pero con una carencia de malignidad en su voz. Cogió la muñeca de la joven, de manera firme pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle daño. Se posicionó detrás de ella. —Justo ahí es donde la varita debe estar. —No fue hasta el momento en el que levantó el brazo de la joven a la altura apropiada, teniendo que acercarse más a ella en el proceso, cuando se percató del error que había cometido.

Su pecho estaba recostado contra la espalda de la bruja. El calor irradiaba de ella como si fuera un fuego floreciente. La bruja tenía la respiración agitada y su olor lo golpeó como si lo hubiera alcanzado con un hechizo. Su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho y dio un paso atrás para asegurarse de que ella no lo sintiera contra su espalda.

Relajó el agarre en la muñeca de la bruja pero no se vio capaz de soltarla.

—¿D-debería conjurar el hechizo? —su voz era suave y podía escuchar la falta de aire. Estaba tan afectada como él.

—Sí. —respondió, orgulloso de que su voz se mantuviera firme, ya que en un fragmento de segundo había aceptado que estaba perdido. Lo estaría hasta el día en que muriera. Había aceptado ese dolor de rendirse por ella. De romper la promesa que había hecho diecisiete años atrás.

No lo haría pero la tentación nunca había sido tan fuerte. Tenía que compensar lo que había hecho, pero ahora, esta mujer que estaba tan cerca de él se había infiltrado en esa promesa. Ahora más que nada se trataba de protegerla a ella.

Una caricia alcanzó su mano libre. Respiró hondo, llenándose con el aroma que provocaba que toda su atención se centrara en ella. Sus finos dedos se entrelazaron con los de él y la bruja guió su brazo hasta envolverlo alrededor de su cintura. Ella le obligó a retener la mano contra su costado y sintió como sus yemas se hundían en el cuerpo de la joven.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver una figura reluciente y alzó la vista. La bruma plateada se arremolinaba en el aire, brillando ligeramente en un principio, pero luego, separándose en distintas hebras. Unas que comenzaron a atarse y a entrelazarse hasta que la intricada forma de una nutria apareció delante de ellos.

La bruja lo había logrado…usándolo a él. Teniéndolo cerca para infundirse a sí misma una felicidad.

Estarían condenados en ese mismo instante si cualquiera de los dos daba un paso en falso.

—Mu…Muy bien.

La joven soltó sus manos y se dio la vuelta dentro de su abrazo. En ningún momento él había dejado caer su brazo, por lo que todavía estaba envolviéndola por debajo de la túnica. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer cualquier cosa. Estaba demasiado sorprendido ante la idea de que pudiera hacer feliz a alguien, de provocar una felicidad completamente pura y verdadera.

Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo.

—¿Cómo me comunico con él? —la bruja no estaba nerviosa ante aquella posición. Ni si quiera un ápice.

Severus echo una mirada al patronus y se tensó. Los ojos plateados llevaban consigo un extraño rastro de aceptación junto con la naturaleza juguetona que había visto antes.

—Simplemente tienes que hablar y decir el nombre del que deseas que escuche el mensaje.

—Hm —murmuró ella, sin girarse para hablar con el patronus.

—Intenta mandar un mensaje a alguien. —dijo él.

Granger lo miró a los ojos.

—Ahora mismo no tengo ningún interés en hablar ya que no hay nadie lejos de mí que sea lo suficientemente importante.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Tragó con fuerza cuando se percató de que ella estaba centrando la vista en sus labios. La bruja se acercó un poco más y se puso de puntillas. Él se encontró coaccionado por una fuerza desconocida para inclinarse hacia adelante y…

—¡Asesinato! ¡Ha habido un asesinato en los baños!

* * *

 **AN: Mmmm ¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos en un rato con el siguiente capítulo ;D**


	82. Cap 81: Descubriendo los Lazos Dorados

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 81: Descubriendo los Lazos Dorados**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Un chillido acompañó a las palabras que resonaron por todo el pasillo. Se alejó de ella y sacó la varita de la túnica. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso como cuando estaba antes de entrar en una batalla, en guardia, y listo para luchar.

—Ve a mi despacho y espera ahí hasta que vaya a buscarte. —dijo antes de salir de la habitación y sin darle la oportunidad a la bruja de discutir sus palabras. Esperaba que hiciera lo que le había pedido pero los pasos ligeros que escuchaba detrás de él, le decían que no lo había hecho. —¡Granger, haga lo que le he dicho! —gritó pero no dejó de moverse.

Con el golpeteo de sus pasos, los cuales ahora chapoteaban contra el agua, no pudo cerciorarse de que la bruja lo hubiera escuchado y no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por ello. Siguió el riachuelo hasta que llegó a los baños de los chicos. El humo salía de dentro, no como para cubrir completamente la zona, pero lo suficiente como para tener que lidiar con ello.

Escuchó un llanto ahogado y extendió el brazo. Sabía que ella estaba detrás de él sin necesidad de darse la vuelta. Sí alguien los atacaba por la espalda confiaba lo suficiente en que ella sería capaz de lidiar con ello.

—Al menos quédate ahí, bruja imprudente. —susurró de forma suave para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

—Severus, tu…tu muñeca…está…

Bajó la mirada a su mano y vio los lazos dorados. La implicación de tal visión lo hizo tragar y se adentró entre el humo ligero, disipándolo mientras caminaba y se adentraba en el baño. No podía preocuparse sí era un ataque preparado para cogerlo a él o a otro desprevenido. Ya era hombre muerto si no descubría lo que estaba sucediendo. Con cada destello dorado que veía, el juramento demandaba su vida.

Potter estaba ahí, con la varita en la mano y con la vista fija en algo. Severus miró en la misma dirección y su estómago se tambaleó. Su brazo se tensó y su agarre en la varita se fortaleció.

Draco estaba tumbado en un charco de sangre mientras se entremezclaba con el agua y viajaba hacia la puerta. Varios cortes atravesaban el pecho del chico, con la túnica y la camisa desgarrada.

Era su maldición. ¡Como se había atrevido ese niñato a usar su hechizo!

Sus ojos se sellaron en los del chico sorprendido. Sí no hubiera tenido los ojos de Lily, ya estaría muerto y seccionado en mil pedazos.

De tal palo, tal astilla. Robando sus secretos, sus logros, y usándolos contra él. Pero esta vez no solo era para humillarlo o para usarlo en su beneficio. Sino para matar. Potter casi había asesinado por su imprudencia a dos personas, una de las cuales era su amiga. Era casi como si estuviera intentando que todos los planes fallaran. Para que todo lo que hacían fuera en vano. Incluida la muerte de su madre.

—¡Chico idiota! ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

—Yo… Yo no sabía que iba a pasar eso. El libro-

Severus dio un paso.

—Quiero ese libro de vuelta, Potter. Más te vale que esté en mi despacho hoy o me aseguraré de que mueras de una forma tan grotesca que incluso el Señor Tenebroso temblaría al ver tu cuerpo.

El chico no se movió pero él debía hacerlo y fue hasta Draco.

—Esta vez, haz lo que te dicen, Harry. —una voz femenina dijo desde el pasillo. La voz de Granger sacó a Potter de su estupor y el chico salió del lavabo.

Después de todo agradeció que ella lo hubiera seguido.

Severus se arrodillo al lado de Draco.

—Intenta mantenerte quieto. —dijo él. Movió su varita hacia el pecho de Draco pero se paralizó. Sí dejaba que este hechizo matara a su ahijado y a sí mismo, Potter caería. El chico no tenía el potencial necesario para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

Pero otros también sufrirían. La nana de la muerte, la posibilidad de escapar de las garras del Señor Tenebroso era tentador, pero no podía usar esta salida. Por el bien de ella, tenía que salvar a su ahijado y a sí mismo. Por ahora.

Cuando el chico soltó un grito de dolor miró a los ojos asustados. Era demasiado joven. Su ahijado era demasiado joven para tener que sufrir bajo un peso como este. No tuvo que mantener la vista durante mucho tiempo. Los ojos del muchacho se cerraron y su cabeza se relajó al tiempo que cayó inconsciente.

— _Vulnera Sanentur_ , —susurró y continuó conjurando hasta que vio que la sangre dejaba de fluir y que las heridas se habían cerrado. Aun así necesitaría ir a la enfermería pero no iba a morir.

Por ahora.

Cuando los numerosos cortes en el pecho de Draco fueron solo unas cicatrices, guardó su varita y transformó una camilla. Levitó a Draco hasta ella y luego levitó la camilla.

Cuando salió del baño el humo ya se había disipado desde hacía un tiempo.

¿Porque no había nadie más por el pasillo? Después de tal griterío había esperado que otros profesores y alumnos aparecieran por la zona. La única razón que podía encontrar era que Albus lo había evitado. ¿Sabía lo que estaba pasando? Incluso si se lo preguntará, probablemente no obtendría una respuesta directa, así que sabía que la pregunta nunca sería respondida.

Miró hacia la izquierda y vio a Granger con la espalda recostada en la pared. Ella se apartó del muro y caminó hacia él.

—Voy a llevarlo a la enfermería. —dijo con suavidad. —Te sugiero que hoy me evites a toda costa.

Ella frunció el ceño pero asintió. Severus dio un paso adelante pero la joven bloqueó su camino. ¿En que estaba pensando esta bruja? ¿No había oído lo que le había…?

Granger cogió su muñeca antes de que pudiera apartar el brazo de su alcance y lo estudió, sin retenerlo más de diez segundos antes de dejarlo caer y darle la espalda. Severus se concentró y puso rumbo a la enfermería.

* * *

 **AN: Han sido unos capítulos bastante importantes y sabemos cómo son estos dos. Es hora de lidiar con la verdad…Nos vemos el sábado que viene!**


	83. Capítulo 82: Otro de Muchos: Pt 1

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 82: Otro de Muchos: Pt 1**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

—¡Poppy! —gritó al mismo tiempo que cruzaba las puertas de la enfermería. La enfermera saltó de su asiento y se giró. Cuando vio lo que traía en sus brazos se acercó corriendo hacia él.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Severus recostó con gentileza a Draco sobre una de las camas. La enfermera levantó su varita y comenzó a comprobar los signos vitales del muchacho. Deseaba poder contarle todo lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Ella lo entendería. Sería una de las pocas que lo hicieran, pero por supuesto, no podía decir nada.

—He podido contener la maldición que lo estaba afectando y como puedes apreciar va a necesitar mucha sangre. —sus pensamientos estaban tan desordenados que no estaba seguro lo que había dicho tras verbalizarlo.

—Por el aspecto que tienes, tú también. ¿Estas herido?

—No, tengo que irme. —él se dio la vuelta.

—Severus…

Escuchó la preocupación en la voz de la mujer pero no podía quedarse a tranquilizarla. Sería un comportamiento fuera de lugar por su parte y tampoco quería que se percatara de lo furioso que estaba.

—Potter ha sido el causante de esto. —dijo con una voz más suave. —¿Díselo a Albus por mí?

—Por supuesto.

Sin desviar otra mirada hacia ella o hacia Draco se marchó lo más rápido que pudo. Se apresuró por los pasillos, con su corazón latiendo de una forma tan fuerte que podría romperle las costillas. Sus piernas protestaron y se centró en nombrar los distintos ingredientes de pociones mentalmente, intentando organizar sus pensamientos. Era una batalla el resistirse a golpear al azar todo lo que se cruzaba a su paso.

Cuando estuviera solo en su territorio podría soltar toda la ira. Hasta entonces, tenía que ser el frío y desapegado profesor Severus Snape.

El alivio se apodero de su cuerpo cuando visualizó la puerta de su oficina. La abrió de un golpe y la cerró usando casi la misma fuerza. Los botes de cristal se sacudieron en las estanterías. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Dio un par de pasos y golpeó su mano contra la mesa, justo después, barrió todo lo que estaba encima de la madera. Los papeles volaron a la deriva por el aire, antes de aterrizar sobre los distintos objetos que ya habían caído o sobre el mismo suelo; el tintero se estrelló contra la piedra y la pluma que Hermione le había dado cayó al lado de la tinta, esquivando por poco el líquido derramado.

—¡Maldito idiota imprudente! —gritó. Potter tenía su libro, sus hechizos, y era como si el niñato estuviera usando su ser. Agarró el reloj de arena que se las había arreglado para sobrevivir su rabia y lo aplastó contra el muro de las mazmorras.

El cristal se rompió y la arena voló hacia afuera, formando una ligera bruma en esa parte del despacho. Seguidamente, el reloj se precipitó contra el suelo.

Eso es lo que quería hacerle a Potter. Aplastarlo hasta que no fuera nada más que-

—Severus…

Al escuchar su voz se obligó a tranquilizarse en la mayor medida de lo posible. Se agarró al borde de la silla para no lanzar nada más.

—Bruja obstinada ¿Porque no haces nada de lo que te pido? —su voz sonó más miserable de lo que había pretendido. Quería su rabia de vuelta.

—No voy a dejarte solo. —la determinación y la cabezonería salió con las palabras de la joven.

—No lo entiendes y nunca lo harás. —se dio la vuelta con el objetivo de tentarla a que se marchara.

La bruja tenía que irse. Aún era la amiga de Potter y siempre lo sería. Permitirle que se acercara tanto a él había sido una terrible idea. Tendría que haberse mantenido en una estricta relación profesional o mejor, no tener relación en absoluto. La bilis viajó hasta su boca, provocando un gusto acido en su lengua, tanto por su ira como por la idea de que la bruja no iba a permanecer por mucho más tiempo en su presencia.

—Entiendo que casi te mueres delante de mí y entendería el resto si me lo contaras. —respondió ella, manteniendo la calma que él no había recobrado aún por completo. —Siempre te has negado a dejarme entrar completamente. Confía en mí.

No podía contradecir eso. Se había negado a contarle el plan entero pero no había sido por falta de confianza, sino porque no había estado preparado para perderla.

—¡Tu amigo podría haberlo arruinado todo! Casi me ha matado con mi propio hechizo.

Con un rápido movimiento dejó la varita en la mesa para no usarla cuando su ira creciera. Se alejó de la mesa hasta que estuvo fuera de su alcance.

—Seguramente no sabía que era tu hechizo y aún sigues vivo. Doy gracias a Merlín por ello. —la joven dijo las últimas palabras en un susurro.

Casi se echó a reír con sus intentos de razonar con él.

—Sí no hubiera llegado a tiempo, nuestro plan también habría estado comprometido. No habría sido capaz de proteger durante más tiempo a ese estúpido chico o a cumplir mi promesa. Habría muerto antes de tiempo.

El dolor apareció de forma fugaz en el rostro de la bruja y casi dijo algo para reconfortarla pero decidió no hacerlo. Contra más escuchara sobre su inminente muerte, más capaz sería de lidiar con ello. Era su problema si no aceptaba que él ya era un hombre muerto.

—Incluso si eso fuera a pasar, no voy a dejar que tires tu vida y que te rindas tan fácilmente. Dumbledore sigue aquí, él también podría cumplir ese papel.

Una risa sarcástica es lo que le ofreció a modo de respuesta. Deseaba tener la esperanza que ella mostraba. Tenerla a su lado y vivir una vida fuera de la oscuridad.

Ahora todo estaba desarrollándose con rapidez. Malfoy estaba herido, el director estaba cerca de su muerte, y él se convertiría pronto en el asesino del mejor mago que había existido.

Esto era el final. Las palabras de Granger habían forzado la decisión de tener que revelarle todo. Había estado esperando a perder la única verdadera amiga que había tenido, y en parte estaba agradecido por ello. Sí ella aprendía a odiarlo, luego no tendría que llorar su muerte.

—¡Tu preciado Dumbledore va a morir! No va a poder hacer nada. —dijo él antes de molestarse en pensar en una forma mejor de decírselo.

Granger parecía confusa al principio, pero entonces, la vio respirar profundamente antes de abrir sus labios.

—No empieces a transformarme en el blanco de tu ira, Severus Snape. —ella avanzó un poco hacia delante y puso una de sus manos en su cadera. —Deja de intentar echarme y de intentar que salga corriendo. Así que elabora más lo que me acabas de decir en lugar de ser tan lacónico. Voy a quedarme contigo sin importar lo que pase, así que cuéntame todo.

Respiró hondo. A pesar de que su corazón aún estaba martilleando contra su pecho, el veneno de su ira lo estaba abandonando poco a poco.

—Estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta de que no todo va bien entre el director y yo. —su voz adquirió un tono bajo.

Ella asintió, los rizos marrones botaban como si estuvieran aceptando sus palabras por voluntad propia.

—Sí, me he percatado.

Severus volvió hacia su escritorio y cogió la varita. Estudio a la joven, manteniéndose quieto. La postura de la bruja era recta, con la barbilla alzada y prácticamente la valentía emanaba de ella.

Agitó su varita y el pensadero salió flotando del armario. Cuando estuvo a su lado, se puso la punta de la varita en su sien. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados hasta que terminó de extraer el recuerdo y dejó que el hilo plateado cayera en el líquido mágico.

—Sí crees que estas preparada, entonces mira lo que sucedió por tí misma, Granger. Ya sabes cómo usarlo. —dijo él y se tensó cuando la vio acercarse y coger los bordes del pensadero. —Y espero que me perdones por involucrarte en esto.

Ella frunció el ceño pero no dudo en dejarse envolver por sus recuerdos.

La única elección que ahora tenía era esperar a que ella tomara una decisión.

* * *

 **AN: Y las verdades empiezan a salir…Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el 30!**


	84. Capítulo 83: Otro de Muchos: Pt 2

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 83: Otro de Muchos: Pt 2**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Esperó conteniendo la respiración mientras ella seguía concentrada en el pensadero. Mientras la joven finalmente encontraba la explicación ante lo que Dumbledore lo estaba obligando a convertirse. Y todo en un corto periodo de tiempo, junto con el descubrimiento de que su amigo Potter iba a morir a pesar de todos los problemas a los que se había tenido que enfrentar. De todos los que aún les quedaban por superar.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó contra la mesa, reflexionando ante la posible reacción que ella tendría. Estaba preparado para la ira, para las lágrimas y para los gritos.

Granger se movió y levantó el rostro, mirando al frente y con los ojos completamente abiertos. Pudo percibir un pequeño temblor en el cuerpo de la joven mientras ella seguía sujetando el pensadero.

Le concedió unos minutos para procesar lo que había visto, y en vez de esperar a que ella hablara o reaccionará, esta vez, habló primero:

—Ahora ya sabes lo que se espera de mí y lo que necesitarás decirle a Potter sí yo no puedo hacerlo. —se aseguró de que su voz se mantuviera lo más estable posible pero casi titubeó en las últimas palabras.

—Yo…

—Ahora váyase, señorita Granger. Confío en que su curiosidad hacia mi situación esté completamente satisfecha.

Ella dejó caer sus manos, lejos del pensadero, y lo miró. La conmoción desapareció y el rostro de la joven se marcó con otra expresión. Ni odio, ni sorpresa, sino una pura determinación fijada en cada uno de sus rasgos.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar por un segundo que voy a alejarme de ti cuando vas a tener que pasar por algo como esto. Lo que te ha pedido que hagas es completamente…ridicú…¡No es justo!

—Y como bien ha aprendido, la vida es injusta, señorita Granger.

—Yo…Te ayudaré. —la voz de la bruja se volvió más hostil con cada palabra que verbalizaba. Estaba tentado de acercarse a ella, pero sabía que no era lo más inteligente. La tentación de aceptar su oferta era fuerte pero no lo haría. No podía convertirla en más cómplice de lo que ya lo era.

—No. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están ahora.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. —la bruja dio los pasos que él no se había permitido realizar, eliminando la distancia entre ellos. —Quiero quedarme contigo. Me preocupo por ti. ¡Y no te hagas el estúpido porque ya sabes cómo me siento desde la Amortentia!

No quería sentirse complacido al tener la confirmación de sus sospechas, pero lo estaba. A pesar de que ella conocía el tipo de hombre que era, le asombraba la idea de que pudiera sentir algo tan fuerte hacia él. Hubo un tiempo en el que había sido una persona mejor, antes de cruzarse con el Señor Tenebroso, pero nadie lo había amado en aquellos tiempos.

Y por esa misma razón, por lo que esta brillante bruja sentía, se percató aún más de que no podía permitir que esos sentimientos siguieran creciendo. Incluso sí sus propios deseos le gritaban que correspondiera a aquel sentimiento.

El hecho de negarse a ello, le confirmaba que ella le importaba de la misma manera. No quería que acabase en la miseria. No podía pensar en otra cosa peor que el saber que ella iba a sentirse desdichada después de su muerte.

—¿Es que acaso solo me estabas usando? —su voz insegura, suave y cercana, provocó que la mirase.

—No soy un manipulador. —espetó él, casi sintiéndose insultado al escuchar tal pregunta por parte de ella. Pero no la culpaba por cuestionarlo.

—Ambos sabemos que eres un maestro con las palabras. Quizás eres como el director.

Severus gruñó.

—Jamás, me compares con él. No quiero dejarte en medio de una Guerra sin saber nada y solo dejándote acertijos como guía. No he dedicado mi tiempo en entrenarte por un motivo tan estúpido. —se movió para estar a la altura de su rostro y entrecerró los ojos. —Ese idiota y el resto de tus preciados profesores rechazaron tu depresión como algo que podrías superar. Y cuando vieron que no podías ¿quieres saber qué es lo que hicieron?

—S-Sí…

—Dijeron que podrías resolverlo por tu cuenta. Lo ignoraron. Estaba preocupado por ti y te saque de tu miseria. Te he ensañado a combatir y te he enseñado hechizos para que tuvieras una oportunidad de sobrevivir en las batallas. ¿Perdería mi maldito tiempo de esa forma sí quisiera manipularte?

—No, por supuesto que no. —dijo ella en un suave susurro y vio como su cuerpo se encogió. —Lo siento.

—Nunca vuelvas a compararme con Dumbledore. Te dije que confiaba en ti. Y admito que no quería estar solo, pero tampoco quería que tú lo estuvieras. Sé muy bien que se siente al estarlo. —las palabras salieron de entre sus labios antes de que pudiera pararse a pensarlas.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos y, con un movimiento lento, las manos de la bruja se posaron en su pecho, acariciando sus ropas y tentándolo a envolverla con sus brazos. Quería olvidarse de sus pensamientos racionales y simplemente relajarse. Quería permitir que esta joven bruja hiciera lo que deseara y mandar a Potter y a Albus al infierno.

Pero eso significaba un riesgo para la vida de Granger porque si hacía eso, había una gran posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso ganara. Ella era una hija de muggles y sí el Señor Tenebroso salía victorioso, ella acabaría siendo torturada y, posteriormente, asesinada. Podía cargar con el peso de cualquier otro, pero no con la vida de esta joven bruja que se había convertido en algo tan preciado para su corazón. Sabía que no sería capaz de vivir si arrastraba su perdida en la consciencia.

—Severus…—su susurro provocó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—La forma correcta es Profesor Snape.

—No hagas eso… —odió demasiado como el tono de su voz lo afectaba. No quería rechazar su apoyo y su calidez pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás. Las manos que habían estado sobre su pecho cayeron a ambos lados de la bruja.

—Ha dominado la Oclumancia y ha aprendido todo lo que puede sobre las Artes Oscuras. Tiene a sus amigos de vuelta y su trabajo conmigo ha terminado. —casi se retractó de sus palabras en cuanto observó los labios de la bruja temblar.

—¡No! —replico ella con terquedad. —¡No voy a permitir que hagas esto! ¡Me estás apartando de forma deliberada!

La bruja era admirable pero eso no le despojaba de su habilidad de ser cruel.

—Váyase. Me he explicado con claridad, señorita Granger. No vuelva por aquí. —su voz se convirtió en un gruñido.

Cerró los ojos cuando escuchó un gemido ahogado y no supo sí la causa de este fue por la ira, o por el corazón de la bruja rompiéndose. Era mejor que la ruptura fuera ahora y no después.

Granger era una mujer maravillosa con una inteligencia extraordinaria. Con el tiempo iba a estar bien.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió para después cerrarse de un portazo, provocando que los viales vibraran tanto como antes cuando él había realizado el mismo gesto.

Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos. Cogió su varita, preparándose para limpiar el desastre. Cuando miró al suelo se detuvo cuando descubrió uno de los libros que había tirado de la mesa. Era su antiguo libro de pociones avanzadas. Las hojas estaban mucho más desgastadas que cuando había sido su dueño pero el color amarillento era familiar. Sabía que dentro estarían sus viejos garabatos.

Su cuerpo se tensó y sintió un dolor en el pecho junto con una ligera opresión. Se percató de que había cometido un terrible error.

Otro de muchos.

* * *

 **AN:Mmm…¿Qué puedo decir? Demasiada información, demasiada tensión…y ¿Severus no puede con ello? Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado que viene**


	85. Capítulo 84: Sin Vuelta Atrás

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 84: Sin Vuelta Atrás.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio, 1997**

Durante la comida mantuvo sus ojos y su atención lejos de la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía que lo que le había dicho a Granger era lo mejor, pero también, lidiaba con una lucha constante para no disculparse cada vez que la veía; para no intentar recobrar la amistad que habían tenido, ni conquistar un error que podía solucionar. Lily no lo habría perdonado incluso si siguiera con vida, pero Hermione, sí.

De todas formas, cada vez que intentaba moverse para actuar, su sentido común aparecía y lo detenía. Parecía como sí ella estuviera evitándolo tanto como él hacía, y por ello, los pocos segundos en los que la duda lo atacaba, eran suficientes para permitirle a la bruja alejarse de su presencia.

Estudió la comida de su plato y su estómago se retorció ante la idea de dar otro bocado. Dejó caer el tenedor en la vajilla, se despidió de los otros profesores y se levantó. Echó una mirada al asiento vacío de Dumbledore.

El mago no había estado presente en Hogwarts durante las últimas semanas. Él único mensaje que había obtenido de él había sido una lechuza el día anterior, demandando su presencia en el último día del semestre. Y eso era dentro de tres días.

Iba a suceder pronto. Podía sentirlo.

Probablemente Dumbledore iba a confirmarle el plan de asesinarlo o iba a pedirle alguna otra cosa más.

Salió del Gran Comedor y caminó por los pasillos. Cuando llego a un sitio particularmente sombrío, se detuvo. Lo habían seguido. Estiró su cuerpo, sabiendo que quien estaba a sus espaldas no era Hermione. Ella tenía un aroma agudo de frutas y flores que la seguía a todas partes, uno que aún no había sido capaz de ubicar. Esta persona no tenía olor, solo unos pasos toscos que lo hacían fallar en el arte del sigilo.

Miró por encima de su hombro.

—Draco.

—Te lo advierto. —el chico se atrevió a hablar con una arrogancia que superaba a la de Potter y fue algo que lo hizo enfermar. —Voy a ganarme su favor y perderás todo lo que le has arrebatado a mi padre. —Draco se acercó, como si pudiera igualar su altura y su imponente presencia.

Pero él era un muro oscuro, construido piedra a piedra con cada situación a la que se había tenido que enfrentar y que eran mucho más amenazadoras que un simple Malfoy de pelo rubio.

—No seas idiota, esto no es un juego. —dijo con una pequeña amenaza. Tenía que admitir que le dolía ver tal repulsión en sus ojos.

—Cierto. No lo es. No te he necesitado y él no me habría matado. —se percató de que había algo fuera de lugar en la voz de Draco. Todo esto era… una actuación. El muchacho estaba asustado.

—Solo deseaba protegerte, Draco. Sí no quisiera eso no habría aceptado un juramento inquebrantable.

Draco relajó el cuerpo y dejó caer su rostro.

—¿Ya no hay forma de escapar, verdad? —dijo el muchacho con suavidad.

—No, no la hay. —el chico tenía que mantener la idea y la creencia de que aún iba a ser el que asesinara a Dumbledore.

No iba a tener otra opción. Iba a tener que enfrentarse al viejo mago.

No tenían más tiempo para formular un plan alternativo.

Observó a Draco mientras este se daba la vuelta y se alejaba por el pasillo, con el peso de su estupidez hundiéndole los hombros.

Ver aquello aseguro su determinación para no dejar que el chico manchara su alma más de lo que ya lo estaba. El muchacho aún tenía algo bueno y podía ser redimido.

—¿Profesor?

Un espasmo doloroso lo atravesó al escuchar la voz. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer en momentos como este?

—Váyase, Granger. —respondió él. Parecía que esa frase era la que más estaba repitiendo durante estos días.

—Pero-

—No intentes espiar a Malfoy de nuevo y mantente a salvo. El día está muy cerca.

—No estaba-

Cuando sintió un ligero toque en su espalda se obligó a caminar hacia delante, luchando contra todo impulso para no darse la vuelta y mirarla.

* * *

 **AN: Cortito pero intenso….¿Si es que a alguno le gusta resistirse...? Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios ¡Nos vemos el sábado que viene!**


	86. Capítulo 85: Nunca Solo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 85: Nunca Solo**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio, 1997**

Las escaleras continuaban en una subida interminable. Sentía como si con cada paso que daba se acumulaba un temor en él. Sabía lo que lo esperaba en lo alto de la torre de astronomía. De normal era usada por los estudiantes para realizar acciones promiscuas por la noche, pero esta vez, solo iba a ser para una reunión tranquila.

La presión en su pecho creció y el horror lo invadió con cada paso.

Lo que fuera lo que Draco estaba planeando, el director contaba con que iba a suceder pronto. El anciano no era idiota y, a pesar de que estuviera débil, no ignoraría una amenaza surgiendo delante de sus narices.

Vislumbró el telescopio, provocando que terminara tragando en un sutil movimiento como respuesta. Con un par de escaleras más pudo ver al director. En ningún momento permitió que su máscara se quebrara mientras se acercaba al viejo mago.

El hombre estaba mirando el paisaje, sin intenciones de girarse hacia él. Cuando estuvo a un metro detrás de Dumbledore esperó a que admitiera su presencia.

Un sentimiento de desasosiego acechó desde su cuerpo, sabiendo y percatándose de que esta sería la última vez que iban a tener una conversación formal entre ellos. Como mentor y pupilo.

La relación que tenían se había fracturado y tensado con cada año en el que una mentira salía al descubierto. Cada acción que Dumbledore tomaba, le demostraba que no confiaba y que nunca confiaría en él completamente. Probablemente ese era por qué el director siempre le pedía que hiciera más que nadie. No le importaba sacrificarlo si era necesario. Tanto a él como a Potter.

—Buenas tardes, Severus. —la debilidad en la voz del director y su lento movimiento para girarse hacia él, confirmó su estado de salud. —¿Asumo que sabes la razón por la que te he hecho llamar?

—Solo puedo imaginármelo. —su respuesta fue seca.

—Esta noche me voy a una misión importante con Potter y no sé en qué estado voy a volver. —Dumbledore respondió con su típica calma que lo enfurecía.

No le sorprendió

—Ya veo. Y asumo que no puedes decirme que es lo que vais a hacer. —mostró una pizca de incomodidad en su voz de forma deliberada. —Como siempre.

—No, Severus, pero cuento contigo para que protejas el castillo y a los estudiantes. Me he asegurado de que Hogwarts te reconozca en caso de que yo no vuelva. Te asegurará la posición en el castillo.

Una parte de él tenía la esperanza de que el director no volviera. Eso lo libraría de la tarea de tener que asesinarlo. Era un pensamiento terrible, un pensamiento egoísta, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Puede que no sea el momento adecuado para irse. Sabes que Draco ha terminado lo que sea que esté intentando hacer para matarte y tengo la sensación de que tu marcha va a provocarlo.

—En ese caso, mi vida está en tus manos.

Severus gruñó y los ojos del viejo mago ni se inmutaron.

—¿Alguna vez has reconsiderado lo que me has pedido que haga? Podrías estar cometiendo un error. ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera aquí mismo, en este mismo momento, que no quiero hacerlo?

Había intentado verlo desde el punto de vista de la misericordia, pero ahora temía rendirse ante la oscuridad tras la muerte de Dumbledore. Había apartado al único anclaje con la luz que había tenido en estos años. ¿Qué sucedería si volvía a ser seducido por la maldad?

Seguía siendo solo un mero humano con una mente que podía romperse bajo el estrés y la depresión. Iba a estar solo de nuevo, cargando los secretos del director, dejando que lo convirtieran en un pararrayos del odio. Todo para asegurarse de que el Señor Tenebroso pereciera bajo las manos de Potter.

¿Y si fallaba? ¿Y si Potter no lo lograba?

Desde hacía tiempo había estado conforme con la idea de que iba a morir y había aceptado que Potter lo haría también. Pero pensar en la posibilidad de que ella pudiera hacerlo, lo enfermaba.

Ella ayudaría a Potter y tampoco se rendiría para encontrar una forma de ayudarlo a él. La conexión que habían formado le traía más peligro a Granger del que ya tenía antes.

Suspiró. Había hecho todo lo humanamente posible en lo que se refería a Potter. Sí moría antes de tiempo, al menos ella se encargaría de que su mensaje llegara hasta el chico.

Eso lo tranquilizaba de alguna forma. No había sido parte del plan de Dumbledore y el anciano aún no sabía completamente lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Dumbledore lo miró con ojos implacables.

—Tu pregunta es irrelevante. No voy a negociar contigo, Severus. Has aceptado hacerlo y confío en que mantengas tu palabra. —dijo el anciano. —No voy a discutir más sobre ello. —la voz del hombre era la más fría que había escuchado hasta ahora.

Empujó el pensamiento de matarlo en aquel momento. Era un pensamiento muy lejano en un rincón olvidado de su mente, pero aun así, emergía. Era un retazo de la oscuridad que tenía dentro y que temía que llegará a controlar su mente.

Con un violento movimiento, se dio la vuelta y camino con rabia hacia las escaleras.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que su corazón cuando descubrió a los intrusos.

¿Cuánto habían escuchado? ¿De cuánto se había dado cuenta Potter? Y Hermione…¿Que hacía ahí? ¿Iba a ponerse en peligro de nuevo por el bien de su estúpido amigo?

Se había hecho una pregunta tonta. Por supuesto que lo haría. Si ella arriesgaría su vida por un hombre como él, ¿por qué no lo haría por uno de sus amigos?

Sin importar lo que pasará, siempre le invadiría la preocupación con respecto a ella.

Alzó su barbilla y bajó las escaleras con más rapidez que cuando las había subido.

-/-/-

Entró en su oficina. Su cuerpo estaba tan tenso por el pavor y la ira que no tenía la energía para molestarse en cerrar la puerta de un golpe o de tirar algo contra el suelo. Ya había pasado por eso y de todas formas, no había ningún beneficio en destrozar las cosas.

Bajo la mirada hacia su escritorio y observó la pluma que Hermione le había dado, mofándose de él por el error que había cometido con la bruja. Se acercó para cogerla cuando sintió una presión cálida contra su espalda que se esparció a su alrededor. Su ya tenso cuerpo se volvió rígido. No había escuchado a nadie entrar.

Un aroma familiar alcanzó su nariz y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar solo por un momento. La bruja no debería estar aquí, y no debería estar haciendo lo que hacía. Pero por Merlín, no sabía cuánto deseaba esto, cuanto contacto había necesitado hasta que la bruja se lo había concedido. Despego sus labios pero ella habló antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—No me voy a ir. —susurró ella, con su voz llegando como una caricia hasta su alma. —No me importa si me gritas o si me amenazas con tirarme un hechizo. No voy a dejarte solo.

De alguna forma permitió que su cuerpo se relajara. Inclinó su rostro, sin abandonar su atención hacia la pluma que estaba sobre su escritorio.

La bruja apretó más su abrazo.

¿Acaso la bruja no entendía que era injusto para ella? No podía darle lo que su corazón deseaba y para él era una pequeña degustación de algo que no podía tener. Pero solo por esta vez se olvidaría del futuro y dejaría que la vulnerabilidad lo poseyera.

—Hoy no deseo discutir contigo. —dijo la frase con lentitud, orgulloso de la uniformidad de su tono. Alzó el brazo y puso su mano sobre la de ella, acariciando la piel ajena con su pulgar. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Era extraña incluso para sus oídos. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

—No, ¿Qué he hecho? —dio ella, sonando ligeramente asustada.

—Has logrado muchas cosas, Hermione, y hoy puedes añadir que has vencido al murciélago de las mazmorras.

Ella le dio un apretón.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, señor obstinado. —sintió la frente de la joven apoyarse contra su espalda. —Quiero estar aquí, a tu lado, sin importar lo que tengas que hacer. Sé que es difícil y lo acepto, pero eso no significa que no podamos atesorar el presente. Tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario en el futuro, pero en este momento, simplemente…quedémonos aquí.

—Aun así, no me agrada pero no tengo otra opción. —dijo refiriéndose tanto como a Dumbledore como por sus sentimientos crecientes hacia ella. Por su creciente necesidad de la presencia de la bruja.

—Y eso significa que eres digno de salvación. —dijo ella. —Porque eres un humano con una moralidad y sabes que esa orden es ridícula. Eres inteligente como para no saberlo.

—Lo sé.

—No voy a pensar menos de ti por lo que tienes que hacer, porque es posible que tus actos salven a todos. —ella respiró hondo. —Me asegurare de que los otros sepan lo que estás haciendo por nosotros. Haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que sobrevives a todo esto. Es un juramento que hago tanto para ti, como para mí.

Una pregunta pesaba en su lengua.

—¿Prefieres que viva yo en vez de nuestro querido director? —la frase emergió de forma sardónica.

—He oído lo que te ha dicho y he visto la forma en la que ha estado actuando. —dijo ella. —No es el hombre que creía que era. No quiero ver a nadie morir pero el director se está muriendo y no puede ser salvado. Tú sí, Severus.

Hermione Granger nunca perdería su terquedad y tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

—Mujer necia…—susurró él, permitiendo que una pizca de afecto saliera junto con las palabras.

—Vas a tener que aguantarte porque me quedo contigo. —respondió ella. —Te voy a estar apoyando desde la distancia, además, ahora puedo llegar a ti con mi Patronus. —sintió el agarre de la bruja soltarse pero no se apartó de él. —Quiero decirte algo más. —continuó la joven y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. —Harry, Ron y yo no vamos a venir a Hogwarts el año que viene. Vamos a realizar una misión que Dumbledore nos ha encomendado. Una sobre la que él no iba a contarte nada.

Se obligó a relajarse a pesar de que quería volver a estar tenso. Ella también era otro peón en los planes de Dumbledore.

—Es mejor así. Eres una hija de muggles y cuando el Señor Tenebroso se involucre en este lugar habrá cambios. Incluso si me nombran como director tendré que seguir sus órdenes y hacer cosas que…

—No tienes que decirme nada más, lo entiendo. —respondió con la voz camuflada por el material de sus ropas. —Pero estaré contigo. Por favor, no pienses que no vas a tener o que no puedes tener mi apoyo. Lo eres todo para mí.

—Yo…—se encontró incapaz de seguir. Se había sometido a su presencia y a su amabilidad.

—Se cuál es el gran secreto de Dumbledore que no quería compartir contigo. Esa es otra razón por la que estoy aquí. Tiene que ver con los Horrocruxes. Harry nos ha contado todo sobre ellos y tenemos que destruirlos todos.

¿Horrocruxes? ¿Partes del alma Señor Tenebroso? Eso explicaría por qué Potter tenía una parte de él dentro y por qué el muchacho tenía que morir sí querían que el Señor Tenebroso pereciera de una vez por todas.

Severus dio un apretón en la mano de la joven, más agradecido de lo que pudiera expresar ante su revelación. Por su confianza en él.

—Hermione, —dijo y se dio la vuelta, rindiéndose ante la necesidad de verla. —Gracias.

* * *

 **AN: Y de nuevo Severus cae, pero esta vez a los brazos de Hermione. Ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido y espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos el 28.**


	87. Capítulo 86: La Nana Antes del Caos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 86: La Nana Antes del Caos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Estaba centrado en los pergaminos mientras la luz se oscurecía más y más con el tiempo que pasaba trabajando. Alzó la mirada y fijó la vista en la ventana, percatándose de que la oscuridad se había extendido por el cielo mucho más rápido de lo que había estimado. El director aún no había vuelto. Había intentado distraerse de la situación al poner toda su atención en corregir los exámenes pendientes. Quería distraerse de su inminente responsabilidad y de paso evitar pensar en cierta bruja. Y había funcionado durante unos cortos periodos de tiempo. Tenía que admitir que los resultados le habían sorprendido hasta ahora. A pesar de que la mayoría de los exámenes eran mediocres, no habían suspendido muchos estudiantes.

Volteó el pergamino, cogió otro y gimió y gimió. El examen de Hermione estaba enfrente de él, tentándolo a pensar en ella.

Cerró los ojos. Casi podía recordar la misteriosa fragancia que la envolvía y con un poco más de tiempo sería capaz de-

—¡Severus! —La puerta se abrió de un golpe y volvió a cerrarse con la misma fuerza, acelerando los latidos de su corazón en un instante y provocando que se levantara de la silla con un brinco. —¡Hay mortífagos en el castillo! ¡Nos están atacando y necesitamos tu ayuda! Algunos miembros de la Orden…

Sus oídos se ensordecieron. Su corazón se detuvo mientras su cerebro se preguntaba como Malfoy lo había logrado sin que nadie se hubiese percatado hasta estar dentro.

Y Albus se había ido. Sabía que lo más probable el director lo había hecho por esta misma razón. El anciano sabía que Malfoy aprovecharía la oportunidad para moverse.

Había llegado la hora.

Miro a Flitwick. No podía permitir que el hombre estuviera cerca cuando sucediera.

Estaba tentado de incumplir su deber pero cuando el rostro de Granger apareció fugazmente en su mente supo que tenía que hacerlo. Por un futuro y para que ella pudiera existir en paz en el mundo.

Levantó su varita y, mientras la bilis subía por su garganta, apuntó hacia el pequeño profesor. Odiaba todo esto. Nadie debería sufrir bajo los planes de Dumbledore pero, si lo hacía de esta forma, todo sería más creíble. Transformarse en un traidor delante de todos ayudaría.

Al menos había hecho un buen trabajo siendo un espía. Nadie conocía su verdadero motivo ni su verdadera afiliación. Era algo por lo que podía sentirse orgulloso.

—Severus, ¿Que estás-?

El profesor cayó al suelo, con los ojos de la traición centrados en él. Era una mirada a la que se había acostumbrado pero que nunca cesaba de atormentarlo.

Se alejó de su escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta mientras su corazón martilleaba con cada paso. Ahora podía sentir una alteración en el castillo. El lugar estaba llamando a su dueño y gritando de forma agónica ante la intrusión.

¿Porque no había sentido una perturbación en los hechizos protectores naturales del castillo? No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo por lo que Draco había logrado.

La puerta se abrió antes de que pudiera alcanzar el manillar.

Casi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que tenía delante a Granger y a la chica Weasley.

Su bruja siempre tenía que llegar en el peor y en el mejor momento posible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —su pregunta era solo para su bruja a pesar de la presencia de la otra que lo miraba en silencio.

—Ya lo sabes.

—Flitwick está dentro —dijo él. —Se ha…desmayado.

Su mirada nunca abandonó la suya y pudo ver la comprensión en ella.

—Desmayado…Y-ya veo.

—Debéis quedaros aquí y atenderlo. —su garganta parecía estar reseca cuando habló.

Quizás de esta manera podría mantenerla a salvo.

—¿Es la hora? —preguntó ella mientras su voz temblaba.

—Sí. —por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Weasley fruncir el ceño. Estaba mirando al uno y al otro, con una expresión confusa pero seria al mismo tiempo. —Ya no tengo otra opción.

—L-lo sé. —ella bajó la mirada al suelo, respiró hondo, y volvió a encararlo. —Lo sé.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó su rostro, provocando que sus cabellos acariciaran los lados de su cara con el gesto. Quería tener más tiempo con ella pero aceptaba que eso ya no era posible. El tiempo había sido demasiado corto. Solo había tenido un breve momento para probar lo que realmente era la alegría y la felicidad. Iba a hablarle, iba a despedirse de ella cuando algo presionó contra sus labios. El gesto había sido acompañado con un jadeo que no provenía de Hermione. Entonces, una mano se enredó en sus cabellos y abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ella estaba…Hermione lo estaba besando. Su agarre era fuerte, decidido, y se encontró incapaz de evitar que sus manos se apoyaran en las caderas de la bruja, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Por un momento se permitió olvidar todo lo que tenía que hacer y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones del presente. Solo era un simple beso pero contenía mucha más pasión que cualquier otro que había experimentado.

Quería que durara para siempre pero eso no iba a ser posible. Se apartó de los labios y pudo ver un brillo en las mejillas de Granger, la cual, aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cada una de las lágrimas parecía rajarlo con una hoja afilada por su pecho.

Apretó sus dedos con suavidad en sus caderas y la alejó de él.

Quería apartarla más aún y acercarla más al mismo tiempo. Había bajado la guardia con tal facilidad y en el momento más peligroso.

Pero no tenía duda de que lo que había ocurrido sería un regalo de Granger que apreciaría hasta el día en que muriera.

Incluso se había olvidado de que la chica Weasley los estaba mirando con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta.

Hacer esto cuando la chica estaba delante había sido un descuido por parte de su bruja, pero no podía enfadarse con ella.

Un gruñido frustrado transformó su rostro con una mueca, provocando que Weasley retrocediera. Hermione abrió sus ojos, observándolo con una expresión que hizo que sus entrañas temblaran. Probablemente nunca sabría lo que realmente significaba tal sensación. No tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Necesitaba realizar su papel.

—Tengo que irme. —Su voz estaba llena de determinación pero no pudo apartar su mirada de ella hasta que la vio asentir.

—Mantente a salvo.

Él asintió. Haría lo que pudiera. Quería quedarse y luchar contra ellos, protegerla y mandar al cuerno el plan de Dumbledore. Su propio corazón le imploraba que se quedara pero se obligó a caminar, pasando por el lado de la bruja.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Como si estuviera impulsado por una fuerza desconocida se dio la vuelta de la misma forma que cuando iba a regañar a un estudiante pero, esta vez, era por una razón completamente distinta.

Ella estaba frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación y con algo más que no estaba dispuesto a pensar. Se inclinó hacia ella y besó su frente. No fue un beso prolongado ni tampoco romántico, pero estaba cargado con la suficiente intención como para que la inteligente bruja supiera con certeza, que no rechazaba ni se arrepentía de las acciones que se había atrevido a realizar.

Después, con la energía renovada, comenzó a correr con su capa ondeando tras él.

* * *

 **AN: Y al final ha sido ella…Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Tambien, en mi deviant art tenéis un dibujo que acompaña la escena por si le queréis echar un vistazo.  
Nos vemos el 11 de agosto y me disculpo porque solo voy a poder poner dos capítulos ese mes debido a que tengo nuevas citas con el médico y posiblemente más pruebas. Hasta entonces, que paséis unos buenos días y gracias por leer y comentar. **


	88. Capítulo 87: Avada Kedavra

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 87:** **Avada Kedavra**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Como había supuesto, el castillo estaba en caos y con los daños normales que provocaban los Mortífagos. Los cuatros estaban rasgados y tirados por el suelo, las ventanas estaban rotas y el cristal cubría los suelos de los pasillos, crujiendo bajo sus pies con cada paso. El olor a humo flotaba por el aire. Los mortífagos amaban causar daños casi tanto como sesgar vidas. Incluso, sí destrozar objetos no era necesario, lo hacían igualmente.

Un hechizo chocó contra el muro que estaba en frente de él. Atravesó el humo que había creado y giró a la izquierda. La batalla estaba cerca y estaba tentado de ayudar sigilosamente pero encontrar a Draco era su primera prioridad. Sí hallaba la manera de ayudar en el proceso, lo haría. Podría achacarlo tranquilamente a su papel de espía. Considerando que iba a destruir a Dumbledore, al Señor Tenebroso no iba a importarle si mataba un par de mortífagos. Es más, su señor le complacería que los débiles hubieran sido eliminados de sus filas.

Su varita vino a su mano con un simple pensamiento, la magia respondió a su voluntad sin esfuerzo. Los destellos de luz iluminaban el área y los gritos y los nombres de los hechizos llegaron a sus oídos por encima del murmullo de las columnas desplomándose y de las ocasionales explosiones. Se mantuvo en todas las sombras que pudo, intentando esquivar a cada estudiante con aires de idiotez que intentaba enfrentarse a un mortífago.

Cuando lo descubrían, ambos bandos lo dejaban moverse entre el caos sin disparar un hechizo en su dirección. Ocasionalmente lanzaba un conjuro pero de una forma en la que ambos bandos pensarían que estaba luchando contra el contrario.

Estaba impresionando con la rápida reacción de la Orden y que ahora estuvieran ayudándolos con la defensa del castillo. Pero serviría de poco. Los mortífagos no se irían hasta que el director estuviera muerto.

Un chico pelirrojo dio un paso atrás, chocando con su costado e interrumpiendo su camino. Se giró para mirar al idiota pero por el rabillo del ojo captó un rayo verde viniendo hacia ellos. Uno que conocía demasiado. Sin tomarse un segundo para dudar, agarró los lados del estudiante y lo empujó junto con él fuera de la trayectoria de la maldición.

Ambos acabaron contra el suelo de piedra. Tras unos segundos se levantó y fulminó con la mirada al mortífago, persuadiéndolo sin palabras para que encontrara a otra víctima. El hombre enmascarado, para su fortuna propia, fue hacia otro, esta vez encontrando un miembro de la orden para luchar.

—Niño idiota. ¡Enfréntate a alguien a quien puedas derrotar! —Su voz se llenó de odio cuando sus ojos taladraron la forma debilucha de Weasley.

—¡Quería ayudar y ahora mismo estoy haciendo más que tú! —se atrevió a responder Weasley.

—Tendría que haber dejado que murieras. —gruñó. Lo habría hecho de no ser por Hermione. Por alguna razón inexplicable aún le importaba ese niñato. Dejó escapar un suspiro. —No me hagas arrepentirme de haber salvado tú pellejo, Weasley. —Se acercó al muchacho, lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantó hasta empujarlo contra la pared. —Dime dónde está Malfoy.

—No lo sé.

—¿Dónde están la mayoría de los mortífagos?

—¿Quieres que te lo diga para que vayas a ayudaros? ¡Ni hablar!

Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y sus labios se transformaron en una fina línea.

—¡Señor! Los he visto dirigirse a la torre de astronomía. Hemos intentado entrar pero no se puede. Hay una especie de barrera.

Se giró y vio a la chica Ravenclaw de pelo rubio. Era bueno saber que aún tenía algo de autoridad a pesar de todos los impedimentos que estaba encontrando en estos momentos.

—Se lo agradezco, señorita Lovegood. —Sus palabras fueron sinceras.

Y se alejó de ellos corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta que daba a la torre y su protestó ante el repentino movimiento. Longbottom y Finnigan estaban haciendo guardia.

 _De entre todas las personas…_ Al menos sí los atacaban tendrían la tonta suerte de hacer explotar a un grupo de mortífagos por accidente.

Pasó entre ellos, extendiendo su brazo hacia la puerta cerrada.

Su brazo izquierdo ardió cuando sus dedos tocaron la superficie pero lo mantuvo ahí hasta que la puerta comenzó a derretirse alrededor de su piel. En ese momento, cruzó el umbral hacia la oscuridad.

Miró a su alrededor, observando cada esquina y estudiando cada sombra, pero no realizó ningún movimiento para caminar. Tras unos segundos escuchó varias voces discutiendo.

Subió los escalones, con cuidado de no poner demasiado peso en cada uno de ellos para que no crujieran. Echó un vistazo por el lugar y vio a Dumbledore tropezando hasta estar al frente de la ventana.

Estaba tan pálido como un fantasma, le temblaban las manos, tenía los ojos medio abiertos y daba la impresión de que las piernas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Cinco mortífagos estaban a su alrededor y Draco apuntaba la varita hacia el anciano. El muchacho tenía casi tan mal aspecto como Dumbledore.

Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que darle paz a Dumbledore y librar al chico de tener que llevar la etiqueta de asesino.

Se encogió cuando escuchó el repelente chillido divertido de Bellatrix mientras hacía eco por todo la torre. Era el sonido que más despreciaba de entre todos los que había oído en toda su existencia.

Respiró hondo varias veces más y después, salió de su escondite, revelando su posición a todos los presentes. Construyó su expresión, aparentando más desinterés en vez de un particular entusiasmo o una conmoción por la situación. Como un espía perfecto.

Quiso vomitar en cuanto la mirada azul del director se fijó en él. No quería manchar sus manos con más sangre. No quería ser visto como un traidor, ni como un enemigo.

Pero la súplica en los ojos de Dumbledore hizo llorar a su alma.

No había más opciones. No había más hilos que manipular. No había otro destino.

—Por favor, Severus _…_ —Nunca había escuchado tanta debilidad en la voz del director. Los mortífagos solo oirían una súplica para que lo perdonase. Solo el director y él sabían la verdad en esas palabras.

Él era la única salvación que tenía Dumbledore pero al hacerlo sería un asesino. De nuevo. Se echó a reír por dentro. ¿Podía convertirse uno en un asesino por segunda vez? ¿No lo era ya siempre sin importar cuanta sangre derramara ni cuantos Avada Kedavras conjurara? Sí, siempre había sido un asesino y siempre lo sería. No tendría que ser difícil hacer esto.

 _No debería serlo pero lo era. Era una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que realizar._

Dio una bocanada de aire mientras invocaba cada deseo que había tenido de matarlo. Pensó en cada terrible acto que el anciano había hecho, en todas sus mentiras y manipulaciones a través de los años. Intentó llenarse de odio hacia el anciano, pero en vez de ello, algo lo sustituyó, algo que sería lo último que lo impulsaría a hacer esto. Era el regalo de la compasión.

Un regalo que habría deseado que alguien se lo hubiera dado cuando solo había sido un joven asustado, solitario y enfadado. Deseó haberlo recibido antes de que Hermione llegara a su vida junto con su caos y su frustrante y adorable obstinación.

A pesar de que sentía su brazo tan pesado como una roca mientras lo elevaba, su mano estaba imbuida con una firmeza que solo se ganaba con años de experiencia. Eso y la necesidad, fue lo que finalmente suprimieron cualquier duda amarga de su ser.

— _Avada Kedavra._

En su mente pudo escuchar a un Dumbledore con voz suave, amable y cantarina diciendo: " _Gracias_ "

* * *

 **AN: Creo que tenía sentido que, al ser canon, esto sucediera de la misma forma y por supuesto, torturar más a Snape…Espero que os haya gustado cómo lo ha vivido. Decirme lo que pensáis y nos vemos el 25.**

 **PD: Para los que preguntan sobre mi deviant art, uso el mismo seudónimo: Rinoaebastel.**


	89. Cap 88: Adentrándose en la Oscuridad

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 88: Adentrándose en la Oscuridad**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Casi daba la impresión de que Dumbledore estaba moviéndose a cámara lenta. Sus ropajes revolotearon, su pelo blanco cubrió su arrugado rostro y sus ojos azules se mantuvieron abiertos cuando retrocedió y se precipitó por la ventana.

Sus intestinos se retorcieron con cada movimiento que veía y su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso mientras el anciano desaparecía de su vista.

Esperó. Un latido. Dos. Tres. Y entonces apenas logró dar una bocanada temblorosa.

Ahora ya todo estaba en marcha. Su destino se había forjado sin ninguna posibilidad de cambiarlo. Con sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos aún fijos en la ventana, supo que tenía que moverse. Tenía que empezar a salvar vidas matando a otras. Lo verían como un ser vil en el mundo, además de la etiqueta adicional de traidor para sus compañeros de trabajo.

Al menos Hermione conocía la verdad.

Matar al anciano no le había dolido tanto como pensaba. No quería hacerlo y había intentado evitarlo por todos los medios posibles, pero sentirlo como una muerte piadosa y que fuera algo que el director deseaba, lo hacía menos agotador para su alma.

Respiró hondo de nuevo y decidió actuar. Caminó hacia Malfoy y agarró su hombro.

—Vámonos. —dijo. Su destino estaba claro. Necesitaba marcharse de Hogwarts y no solo salvar a su aún conmocionado ahijado, sino también a los estudiantes que estaban abajo.

La misión estaba completa. Podía hacer que se marcharan sin levantar sospechas de lo que acababa de acontecer.

Bajaron las escaleras, Draco lo seguía pero aún estaba en una especie de trance. Puede que el chico se haya criado en un ambiente toxico, puede que fuera arrogante y mimado, pero no era malvado. La maldad no nacía, se hacía, y él era una evidencia de ello.

El resto de los mortífagos estaban a su espalda, siguiéndolo rápidamente sin decir una palabra.

Sin detenerse y sin bajar el ritmo, atravesó la puerta del piso inferior de la torre. Corrieron por el castillo mientras los hechizos volaban a su alrededor y los cuerpos se desmoronaban por el suelo o chocaban contra las paredes. Solo estaba prestando la atención suficiente para evitar el peligro.

—¡Esta hecho! —gritó, comunicando a los mortífagos que tenía alrededor que era el momento de marcharse. Cuando sus ataques se detuvieron por sus palabras, un retorcido sentimiento surgió dentro de él y, cuando la pequeña fuerza que se había introducido en Hogwarts corrieron tras él, creció. Sintió un orgullo enfermizo ante el hecho de que esos radicales de la pureza de sangre siguieran sus órdenes. El poder era satisfactorio sin importar dónde tenía su verdadera lealtad. Supuso que esa parte oscura siempre estaría dentro de él.

Echó atrás la culpa que burbujeaba en su interior por sentirse de aquella forma y lo reemplazó con la concentración. Tan pronto como sacara a los mortífagos del castillo, antes estarían a salvo los alumnos. Ocasionalmente lanzaba alguna mirada alrededor, buscando a Hermione pero no vio rastro de ella.

Mientras caminaban a través de los pasillos, algunos mortífagos se dedicaron a romper todo lo que pudieron con cada movimiento. Pudo escuchar la risa de Bellatrix haciendo eco con cada estruendo y con cada explosión.

Ni siquiera el aire fresco que disfrutaba en algunas ocasiones fue suficiente para relajarlo. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio la pequeña cabaña explotar mientras que la madera y las astillas restantes eran consumidas por las llamas. Bellatrix bailó alrededor, riéndose como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado.  
El deseo de matar a aquella mujer lo amargó pero tuvo que controlarlo. Era la marioneta favorita del Señor Tenebroso, así que matarla sin su permiso sería llamar a la muerte sobre él con antelación. Había momentos, incluido ahora, en el que deseaba que el Señor Tenebroso ordenara la muerte de esa mujer. Había pensado en pedírselo cuando su señor le concedía una recompensa, pero nunca lo había hecho. Habría sido demasiado sospechoso.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Traidor! ¡Ven aquí y lucha conmigo! ¡Deja de correr!

Todos se detuvieron.

Rechinó sus dientes y se giró hacia la voz mientras que el resto de los mortifagos se mantuvieron en silencio.

¿Por qué ahora? Ese idiota debería saber que no era buena idea seguirlos. Había dejado a sus amigos atrás, recogiendo los destrozos en el castillo. Era descuidado…demasiado descuidado.

Su repugnancia se transformó en rabia cuando el chico alzó la varita contra él. La imagen del padre de Potter emergió en su mente al instante.

Bellatrix gritó y lanzó al chico hacia la hierba mojada. Por placentero que fuera ver al muchacho comerse la tierra, por ahora, Potter tenía que sobrevivir.

—¡No lo mates! —ordenó y se volvió hacia Bellatrix. Sabía que ahora lo escucharía. Había hecho lo que otros temían, lo que nadie había intentado en siglos.

Había asesinado al mago más poderoso del mundo. Uno al que incluso el Señor Tenebroso había temido.

—La vida de Potter pertenece al Señor Tenebroso y no tengo que recordarte que sucederá sí tomas su vida. Marchaos todos, yo iré detrás.

La mujer se giró y los otros la siguieron en silencio.

—¡ _Crucio_!

Su cuerpo se giró por instinto al escuchar el hechizo. Potter estaba en pie y caminando hacia delante. El chico debería saber que no era adecuado verbalizar un ataque ante un enemigo que acababa de asesinar a un poderoso mago.

Contrarrestó el hechizo con facilidad, dirigiéndolo hacia un lado, este chocó contra un árbol, arañando solo la corteza por lo débil que había sido el conjuro. Aunque Potter sintiera odio hacia él, no era suficiente para causar un daño preocupante sobre su persona. Potter lanzó otro hechizo, obligándolo a repetir la misma acción.

—Eres demasiado estúpido como para poder conjurar hechizos con la boca cerrada. —espetó, intentando enseñarle algo antes de que tuviera que marcharse. Su última lección como su profesor.

Cuando Potter bajó la varita, él se giró para abandonar los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¡ _Sectusempra_!

El grito hizo que diera un salto para encararlo de nuevo y paró el hechizo con una barrera. Sus ojos se clavaron en Potter.

 _Ese despreciable…_

El pasado volvía para atormentarlo. El chico era tan rata como su padre. El hecho de que lo atacara por la espalda probaba que no tenía honor.

Alzó su varita y con un hechizo silencioso, lo lanzó hacia atrás, desarmándolo en el proceso.

Sus pies se hundieron en la tierra mojada con cada paso que daba hacia el chico, aplastando las flores, los insectos y cualquier criatura lo suficientemente desafortunada como para encontrarse con la suela de su bota. La oscuridad de su alma igualaba a la del cielo que estaba sobre él y tuvo que controlar cada parte de su mente y cuerpo, para no pisar la cabeza de Potter y aplastarla contra la tierra hasta que su cráneo se rompiera.

Fijó su mirada en los ojos verdes, unos que eran iguales a los de Lily.

Y no sintió nada.

* * *

 **AN: Y continuamos…A pesar de sus buenas intenciones sigue con su oscuridad carcomiéndolo… Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el 8.**


	90. Capítulo 89: Susurros

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 89:** **Susurros**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Poder. Sintió poder. No porque estuviera dominando a Potter de esta manera, sino porque su mirada ya no tenía un fuerte efecto sobre él como tenía antes.

A pesar de que había una rabia dentro de él, mantuvo su rostro vacio de cualquier emoción. Sería tan fácil matar al niñato, pero su buen juicio y el destino del mundo le impidieron hacerlo.

Aunque solo fue por poco.

Apartó la varita de Potter fuera de su alcance con una patada.

—Sí vas a usar mis propios hechizos contra mí, al menos hazlo de forma eficaz—dejó que su voz emergiera en un tono calmado que podría congelar la sangre de la mayoría de los magos.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron y el muchacho palideció. Tenía que ser devastador y repugnante el saber que lo que había aprendido provenía de un libro escrito por la mente del hombre que despreciaba.

De su trabajo duro.

De sus notas.

Odiaba que el chico hubiera puesto las narices en sus escritos personales, pero la mirada en el rostro del muchacho triunfó ante su desprecio por tal hecho.

—N-no…

—Sí, Potter. —dijo y permitió que una sonrisa amenazadora se formara en sus labios. —Soy el príncipe mestizo.

—Yo…—Potter cortó las palabras cuando acercó la punta de su varita a la cabeza del muchacho. Un hechizo y podría hacer que el chico sufriera hasta el punto de que deseará la muerte.

—¡Desmaius!

Alzó la varita por instinto, preparando un contraataque, pero el hechizo nunca lo alcanzó. Sin embargo golpeó a Potter, el cual cayó inconsciente.

Miró en dirección al atacante y vio a Granger corriendo hacia él. Estaba sucia y su pelo estaba más despeinado de su desorden organizado habitual.

Bajó su brazo y esperó. Ella se detuvo a un paso de distancia de él.

Estaba confuso. ¿Por qué ella haría…?

—Estabas enfadado. Tuve que hacerlo. —dijo ella.

—Es tu amigo, Granger. —pudo escuchar la estupefacción en su propia voz.

La joven miró a Potter y luego volvió su mirada hacia él.

—Ambos estáis más seguros de esta forma. —ella tomó su mano y supo que tendría que haberse alejado pero no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo. —Tienes que irte pero…quiero ir contigo.

Abrió su boca pero las palabras no salieron de ella. En vez de ello, emitió un raro sonido a modo de respuesta. ¿Cómo podía querer ir con él cuando acababa de asesinar a un hombre?

—Por favor, llévame contigo.

La petición era de locos.

—Sabes que eso no es posible. —tendría que haber sido stricto y decir que no pero simplemente no podía obligarse a hacerlo. No con ella.

—Severus, estarás solo. —la bruja parecía estar al borde del llanto, y al estudiar sus ojos, pudo confirmar que realmente su voz coincidía con su mirada.

Solo.

Siempre lo había estado hasta que ella había llegado a su vida. Entonces, se percató de algo y se tranquilizó con el hecho de que quería aceptar y llevarla con él. Pero querer hacer algo y tener el sentido común de no hacerlo fue algo que lo hizo sentir bien. No sería bueno para ninguno si aceptaba llevarla con él.

—Potter te necesita a su lado. Piensa con la cabeza Her-Granger.

Ella apartó su mano y asintió. Por un segundo echó de menos la calidez. La bruja dio un paso adelante, enredando las manos en sus cabellos, y presionó los labios contra los suyos por segunda vez en aquella noche.

Y de nuevo, la sorpresa, la calidez y el deseo de sostenerla para siempre lo invadió.

Sus brazos la envolvieron con su capa negra, como si fuera un murciélago rodeándola con sus oscuras alas y, entonces, respondió al beso con más fervor que con el que había ocurrido antes.

Cuando se separaron, ella estaba temblando tanto como él lo hacía por dentro. La bruja tenía las mejillas coloreadas y los labios enrojecidos.

—Mantente a salvo. —dijo ella. —Ponte en contacto conmigo sí puedes hacerlo sin peligro.

Se permitió el lujo de mostrar una media sonrisa.

—Ya estoy en peligro.

Ella hizo un puchero por un segundo para después mostrar una pequeña risa que decidió abandonarla.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Sí. —dijo él. —Lo sé.

El rostro de la bruja se transformó con preocupación.

—Severus, habló en serio. No…No podría soportar si te…

—Me pondré en contacto contigo sí puedo hacerlo. Te lo prometo.

Se miraron el uno al otro, ninguno de los dos queriendo marcharse. Segundos después, unos gritos en la distancia lo hicieron necesario.

—Adiós, seño… —frunció el ceño y respiró hondo. —Hermione. Adiós, Hermione.

Ella sonrió mientras contenía sus lágrimas.

—Adiós, Severus.

Se obligó a sí mismo a darse la vuelta y a adquirir una fachada de oscuridad y malicia en su rostro. Entonces, desapareció, abandonando el lugar que había llamado hogar por tanto tiempo. Pero que, a pesar de todo, aún tenía buenos recuerdos del castillo.

Y escuchar su nombre provenir de los labios de ella en un susurro haría eco en su mente para siempre.

* * *

 **AN: Hermione rompiendo oscuridades pero también teniendo un momento de debilidad… Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	91. Cap 90: El Regalo del Señor Tenebroso

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 90: El Regalo del Señor Tenebroso**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
**

 **AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Los gritos de victoria torturaron sus oídos mientras caminaba por el camino de piedras que conducía hacia la entrada de la mansión. Cada mortífago levantaba su varita, mandando un chorro de magia hacia el cielo cuando los sobrepasaba.

Y le ponía enfermo. Quería encontrar un sitio tranquilo y dejar a su mente divagar. Quería rememorar la calidez que había sentido hacía solo media hora pero su actual ambiente, le recordaba que era un asesino.

Debería estar llorando la pérdida de Dumbledore, no ser alabado por su muerte.

Esta era ahora su vida y al tomar la de Dumbledore, había traído la oscuridad al mundo. Una que se extendería sin apenas resistencia. Sabía que muchos lucharían en contra hasta el último aliento, asegurándose de que Señor Tenebroso tuviera dificultades en lograr sus objetivos.

Eso le dio algo de esperanza.

Cuando llegó al final del camino subió el primero de los varios escalones de mármol. Los gritos de victoria se apagaron cuando el Señor Tenebroso, el cual estaba de pie en la cima de las escaleras, levantó la mano.

Severus se inclinó. Ahora y, a pesar de sus emociones de culpa, de afecto, de orgullo y de arrepentimiento corriendo descontroladas por su interior, tenía que continuar con el plan de Dumbledore.

—Severus. Has hecho que este día sea el más feliz de mi vida. —sintió la fría mano en su hombre. Quería luchar ahí mismo contra el Señor Tenebroso, intentar lo que fuera para destruirlo. —Levántate, amigo mío. Todos tus compañeros saben lo que has hecho por mí y que serás recompensado por ello.

Hizo lo que le ordenó, dejando que sus pensamientos se ocultaran tras sus barreras mentales. El Señor Tenebroso lo guió hasta su lado y miró hacia el pequeño círculo interno. Todos estaban inclinados.

A pesar de lo que había hecho, una enfermiza satisfacción lo atravesó. Estas personas siempre lo habían odiado y ahora se arrodillaban ante él. Antes habría deseado que esto sucediera para lograr tener un sentimiento de poder y de pertenencia. Había querido ver su orgullo destruido.

Tristemente, sabía que lo hacían más por la necesidad infundida por el miedo. No lo respetaban en ningún aspecto. De hecho, ya habrían intentado matarlo si no fuera por la presencia del Señor Tenebroso. Cualquiera de ellos lo habría apuñalado por la espalda sí hubieran tenido una oportunidad.

Pero todos ellos lo sabían. Solo el Señor Tenebroso podría tomar su vida, no ellos.

—Solo deseo servir. —respondió con humildad y cerró los ojos. Los mortífagos soltaron otro grito de victoria.

—Aun así, me haría feliz darte una de mis habilidades, Severus.

Supo que no podría rechazarlo y por ello se decidió a hablar.

—Sí ese es su deseo lo aceptaré, mi señor.

El hecho de que el Señor Tenebroso diera algo de tanta importancia era prueba de que confiaba en él. Ese hombre era egoísta y nunca compartía ni una parte de poder o de conocimiento con nadie.

—Ven. Vamos dentro mientras tus hermanos se divierten y celebran nuestra victoria. —El Señor Tenebroso se giró y caminó hacia el interior de la mansión. Esperó unos segundos y miró como los mortífagos desaparecían uno a uno. Esperaba que no causaran demasiadas bajas en los muggles y en los nacidos de muggles.

Al menos, Granger todavía estaba segura en Hogwarts.

Por ahora.

Siguió al Señor Tenebroso hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña oficina al fondo de la mansión. Para su sorpresa, su señor puso algunos hechizos protectores. Sin duda este regalo tenía que ser importante sí el Señor Tenebroso estaba siendo cauteloso.

¿Pero cuáles serían las consecuencias de tal regalo sobre su cuerpo? ¿Qué sucedería si no podía soportarlo?

—Severus. —la sonrisa del Señor Tenebroso mandó escalofríos a su cuerpo, pero su rostro, se mantuvo estoico. —Desde el primer momento en que te vi de jovencito supe que lograrías hacer grandes cosas. Supe que serías una excelente apoyo para mi misión. Alguien en quien podría confiar. Tú y Bellatrix sois mis más fieles servidores, pero tú has superado mis expectativas. Has realizado lo que ningún otro ha podido y por ello, quiero regalarte algo además del liderazgo de Hogwarts.

El Señor Tenebroso apuntó su varita contra su propio pecho.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio y observó cada movimiento del mago, asegurándose de no reaccionar ante lo que estaba viendo.

Cuando la varita tocó la piel del Señor Tenebroso apareció una sustancia oscura y se enredó alrededor de la madera, parándose a un centímetro de sus largas uñas.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que está ofreciendo, mi señor? Nunca he presenciado tal técnica. —su voz mostraba más curiosidad que preocupación.

—Siempre movido por la curiosidad, ¿verdad, Severus? Pronto lo verás pero no debes preocuparte. No voy a permitir que uno de mis mejores hombres caiga enfermo por mucho tiempo. —las palabras tranquilizadoras fueron suficientes para calmarlo. Por muy malvado que fuera este hombre, aún tenía la necesidad de mantenerlo vivo. Así que podía estar seguro de que lo que fuera a regalarle el Señor Tenebroso, no lo mataría en ese momento.

—Me siento honrado. —dijo antes de arrodillarse. El Señor Tenebroso apuntó la varita hacia él. La sustancia salió disparada y chocó contra su cuerpo, adentrándose en él. Se puso rígido y tuvo que estabilizarse para no caer hacia atrás.

Durante los primeros segundos, su cuerpo comenzó a arder, como si unas llamas lo estuvieran rodeando. Entonces, toda la piel de su cuerpo parecía como si la estuviesen atravesando varios miles de agujas. Apretó los dientes y mantuvo sus labios cerrados, actuando como si no doliera. Le recodaba a la sensación que experimentó al tomar la marca tenebrosa pero más llevadera.

El dolor disminuyó a una persistente molestia, no más que un ligero tirón de un músculo. Lentamente, se permitió relajarse para que el Señor Tenebroso no percibiera la cantidad de dolor que había experimentado. Bajó la mirada a su mano y se percató de que estaba sangrando. Se levantó y comenzó a frotar la sangre para quitarla.

—La sensación desaparecerá. —dijo el Señor Tenebroso. —Y cuando lo haga la habilidad se mezclará con tus poderes, permitiendo que la uses cuando lo desees, y podrás cruzar los cielos como yo. Considerando tu inteligencia deberías poder dominarlo con facilidad.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. A decir verdad ese era un poder del Señor Tenebroso que siempre había envidiado y tenerlo ahora era excitante.

Además, el regalo no tenía consecuencias para el Señor Tenebroso ya que no amenazaba su posición ni su poder.

Estaba agradecido de que el regalo solo fuera eso. Era fácil de ocultar y no aumentaría la envidia en los otros mortífagos sobre él. Ya tenía demasiado por lo que preocuparse.

La felicidad de los mortifagos no duraría para siempre. Dentro de poco volverían los planes, las traiciones, y el hacer todo lo posible por arrebatarle su posición. Tenía que estar preparado para ello.

Y también para cualquier ataque proveniente de la Orden.

Había asegurado su posición y su vida estaba más en riesgo que nunca. En aquel momento, era el mago más odiado del mundo tanto por matar a Dumbledore como por ser uno de los favoritos del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero estaba preparado para esto. Por ella, lo estaba.

Físicamente se encontraba solo pero ahí fuera sabía que ella lo apoyaba. Y ese apoyo le daba la valentía y la voluntad de continuar.

Hasta el día en que muriera, nunca estaría solo.

* * *

 **AN: Es un hombre fuerte pero…sigue siendo un humano. Espero que os haya gustado y decirme lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos le sábado que viene si todo va bien.**


	92. Capítulo 91: El Amargo Entierro

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 91:** **El Amargo Entierro**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Junio 1997**

Los gritos que resonaban por el lugar lo enfermaron tanto como los que habían emitido los mortífagos durante la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore. Pero estos era por una razón completamente distinta. Se encogió cuando escuchó las flechas cruzando el área y los cantos de las sirenas junto con el fénix que volaba por el cielo. Pero los llantos rotos se podían percibir más que todo aquello, dejando saber al mundo que la pérdida estaba presente.

Quería estar entre ellos pero por razones obvias no podía. Podría haber llorado pero esa habilidad la había perdido a golpes cuando solo había sido un niño. Había pocas cosas que podían provocar ese tipo de respuesta en él y tampoco había olvidado la forma en la que Dumbledore lo había tratado. Echaba de menos al hombre pero el rencor seguiría siempre dentro de él.

Y por ello estaba de pie, observando desde una posición segura dentro de la oscuridad, capaz de presenciar todos los actos con casi una claridad prefecta. Su rostro no mostraba nada pero su corazón estaba lleno de arrepentimiento y su mente recreaba la imagen de Dumbledore, cayendo por la ventana gracias a su hechizo.

Observó como cerraron la tumba de porcelana blanca y como más personas lloraron. Dio un paso atrás, adentrándose más en las sombras a pesar del encantamiento desilusionador. Aunque estaba oculto por un hechizo, no quería arriesgarse y que lo vieran las docenas de magos que estaban presentes.

Por ahora, el ministerio lo buscaba. Eso sería algo que cambiaría pronto cuando el Señor Tenebroso tomara el control y tal hecho llevaría menos de unos pocos meses. Los mortifagos estaban cumpliendo abiertamente lo que les ordenaba el Señor Tenebroso y pocos podrían detenerlos.

Lo primero que habían hecho había sido tomar Azkaban y el control de los dementores. Habían liberado a todos los mortífagos capturados, incluido su viejo amigo Lucius Malfoy. Sí es que podría llamarse de esa forma después del tiempo que había pasado desde que lo había considerado como tal.

Simplemente tenía que estar oculto hasta que el Señor Tenebroso obligase al consejo de la escuela a aceptarlo como director. Algo que sabía que no sería difícil si consideraba que el castillo le daba la bienvenida. Eso sería algo que los magos más inteligentes encontrarían extraño pero que probablemente ignorarían.

Cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró hondo. Sintió la protección del castillo sobre él. Lo atravesaba como si fuera un zumbido constante. Podía sentir lo que estaba pasando dentro de los terrenos. Se percató de que sin importar lo mucho que el sol cambiara su posición, parecía como si siempre estuviera cubierto por las sombras.

El castillo lo reconocía como Dumbledore había dicho y sentía que quería ayudar a los estudiantes. Que no estaba corrupto. Nunca había sabido la fuerza de la conexión entre el castillo y los directores pero ahora lo hacía.

Pronto podría venir sin la necesidad de un encantamiento y no pudo evitar en pensar lo que sucedería. Era consciente de que el profesorado le daría problemas a él a y todo al que el Señor Tenebroso trajera, pero lo intrigaba y lo preocupaba el punto hasta el que serían capaces de llegar.

Ya no sería su cómodo hogar, sino un campo de rebeldía y odio por el que debía surcar.

 _No iba a ser muy diferente de sus días de colegio, solo habría más personas como Potter._

Escudriñó la zona que tenía delante. Aún estaba llena de gente que venía a mostrar sus respetos y decir adiós a uno de los magos más queridos. Uno de los héroes y una de sus últimas esperanzas. Ahora toda la presión recaía en Potter.

En realidad, Granger era la persona más importante en todo esto. Sin ella, Potter no iba a lograrlo pero no le diría tal cosa a la bruja porque se estresaría y posiblemente todo se desbarataría por tal presión.

Sus ojos la buscaron entre la muchedumbre. Era fácil de encontrar. Sus enmarañados rizos marrones eran un contraste que se marcaba contra el resto de pelos lisos y sombreros de punta. La bruja no estaba mirando a la tumba de Dumbledore o a los ponentes. Tenía la mirada centrada en el fénix que volaba por la zona. No había lágrimas en sus ojos, de hecho, la expresión que tenía en su rostro era de estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo había visto en muchas ocasiones durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Su estómago se sacudió cuando percibió un brazo moverse alrededor de los hombros de la bruja. Uno que pertenecía al descerebrado pelirrojo de Weasley que había salvado. Ella lo miró por unos segundos, dijo algo, se levantó y se alejó caminando del muchacho.

Muchos otros de los presentes se levantaron y, tras dejar los terrenos de Hogwarts, desaparecieron de la zona.

Pronto podría decirle adiós al director antes de volver a la mansión de los Malfoy en la que se estaba escondiendo. El Señor Tenebroso había insistido en invitarlo ya que Spinner's End no era más que un montón de cenizas. De hecho, le había dejado al Señor Tenebroso asumir que había sido una represalia por la muerte de Dumbledore.

Poco a poco, la masa de gente comenzó a desaparecer hasta que solo quedaron unas pocas personas. Hagrid y Minerva eran los únicos que podía distinguir. Esos que realmente lo habían tratado con decencia y que ahora lo despreciaban con toda su alma.

Cerró los ojos. Era un precio con el que tendría que vivir y perecer.

—¿Eres tú? Puedo ver tu silueta.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante. ¿Cómo era posible? Nadie debería ser capaz de verlo. Pero quizás…Quizás el castillo se lo había permitido a ella. La bruja estaba delante de él, concediéndole una sonrisa triste.

¿Debería fingir que no estaba? Miró alrededor y vio que la zona estaba vacía. Ni siquiera sus amigos se habían quedado.

Quería y necesitaba hablar con ella. El último encuentro que habían tenido había acabado con unas acciones extremadamente afectivas de las que no podía lograr arrepentirse.

Era peligroso pero no pudo evitar el mantenerse en silencio al ver que ella dio otro paso hacia él.

—Sí, estoy aquí. —dijo él.

La expresión de la bruja estaba llena de una calidez que no se merecía. Pero la había echado de menos.

—Te estás arriesgando mucho. —replicó ella. —Pensaba que eras un Slytherin y no un Gryffindor temerario como yo.

Tuvo que morder su lengua para no reírse. A pesar del humor, pudo escuchar la preocupación, la tristeza, y el agotamiento en su tono de voz. Hermione se apoyó en el muro del castillo, casi tocando su cuerpo oculto por el hechizo desilusionador.

Entonces, él habló suavemente:

—Tenía que venir. Necesitaba presentar mis respetos y decirle adiós.

Ella asintió.

—Lo entiendo…

Sus palabras parecían sinceras pero había algo más que la joven no le estaba contando. Algo que tensó sus músculos con aprensión.

—¿Pero? —le incitó a continuar.

—Es injusto. Todo el mundo te odia a pesar de que eres tan víctima como el resto. —sus palabras salieron con un rastro de rabia.

—Deben odiarme para que este plan funcione, le ayudará a Potter a destruir al Señor Tenebroso. Y sabes que no puedes decirle a nadie lo que realmente ha pasado, además de que no se lo creerían sin pruebas.

Granger bajó su rostro.

—Lo sé…y lo odio. Lo odio demasiado.

—Lo siento. —sus labios se abrieron con una voz llena de remordimiento. Por arrastrarla en esto, por hacerla sufrir, por permitir que se enamorara de él. Nunca había esperado que algo como eso sucediera.

—No tienes nada por lo que disculparte pero deberíamos hablar sobre lo que ha pasado. Conoces mis sentimientos pero…

—Ahora no es el momento adecuado para hacerlo…—cuando las palabras de la bruja no volvieron, terminó por ella con una voz suave y aterciopelada. —Ambos tenemos un papel importante. Demasiado importante como para centrarnos ahora en eso. —el rostro de la bruja se alzó y miró hacia el lugar en el que estaba escondido. —Pero…Te encontraré.

Supo que, por supuesto, era algo temerario pero iba a necesitar su ayuda para comprobar el estado de Potter. Pero no lo hacía solo por eso. Necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Una pequeña sonrisa volvió al rostro de la joven, confirmando que había tomado la decisión correcta, a pesar de que al final solo provocaría más heridas.

—Te tomo la palabra así que más te vale mantenerte vivo. —replicó ella con un tono austero.

Eso sería lo más difícil de lograr, pero lo intentaría.

—Vete ya, Granger, y asegúrate de que tú tampoco acabas muerta.

La vida de ella era más importante que la suya.

Él era un peón mientras que ella era la reina.

Granger asintió y él se alejó del muro del castillo, revisó el área y vio que no había nadie salvo ellos.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó ella en voz baja. No había ninguna clase de intrusión en su tono.

La amplitud de su apoyo lo asombraban.

Pero tenía que hacer esto solo.

—No, —respondió y respiró hondo —Pero aprecio el ofrecimiento.

Escuchó el ruido de la túnica y, entonces, una mano presionando a tientas contra su espalda. Solo por un momento, pero fue suficiente para dejarle saber que ella había aceptado su decisión. Luego, la calidez se desvaneció junto con la dueña que la irradiaba.

Cuando los pasos de la bruja desaparecieron, exhaló y caminó hacia la tumba de mármol cubierta de flores y envuelta con cintas heroicas. Cada paso que daba lo sentía más asfixiante que el anterior.

Se detuvo en frente de la tumba y la tocó. Todo lo que había deseado decir había desaparecido. Toda la amargura que lo había estado devorando por dentro había desaparecido y se había sustituido con un propósito. Permitió que una pequeña sonrisa surcara su rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo percibir un sentido y un propósito, concediéndole la paz con su alma.

—Los protegeré, Albus.

* * *

 **AN: Nuevas promesas en medio del caos…Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el Sábado que viene.**


	93. Capítulo 92: Un asiento significativo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 92: Un asiento significativo.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Julio, 1997**

Unas semanas de locura descontrolada siguieron a la caída de la esperanza y de la seguridad que Albus Dumbledore proveía. Había comenzado el ataque contra los muggles, los hijos de muggles, y los traidores de la sangre.

Los mortífagos asignados a tales tareas se aseguraban de pintar las calles con sangre y en el cielo dibujaban una marca tenebrosa verde. Y por si no fuera poco también iban gritando sus acciones para que todos lo supieran y así infundir un miedo en la población.

Nadie estaba a salvo a no ser que fuera un sangre pura radicalista que adorase al Señor Tenebroso.

Todas las charlas y el regodeo sobre cuantas personas habían matado, habían incrementado su nausea. Se sentía inútil esperando en la mansión y estaba ansioso por hacer algo. Lo que fuera. Incluso si las personas lo odiaban ahora. Y además, necesitaba saber si Granger estaba bien.

Granger estaba directamente al lado de Potter y eso la ponía más en peligro. Cada vez que la puerta a la mansión se abría, temía escuchar que la hubieran asesinado, pero también, estaba aterrado ante la posibilidad de que la trajeran para torturarla.

Necesitaba recuperar el contacto con el mundo para ganar algo de equilibrio. Necesitaba saber de las victorias del otro bando y no solo del de los mortífagos. En estos momentos, ninguno de ellos informaría al Señor Tenebroso de algo negativo. Era demasiado arriesgado. Todos ellos sabían que estaban comenzando a controlar el ministerio y no sabía quién había perecido durante el proceso.

—Severus. —el siseo a su espalda lo hizo girarse y arrodillarse. El Señor Tenebroso sonrió y agitó su mano. —No hay necesidad de hacer eso, amigo mío. Levántate y ven conmigo, tus hermanos estarán pronto aquí con noticias y te quiero ahí.

—Por supuesto, mi señor. —hizo lo que su dueño le ordenó. El silencio los envolvió hasta que llegaron a una mesa larga de roble con numerosas sillas vacías. Ahora siempre usaban esta habitación como sala de reuniones.

El señor Tenebroso tocó la mesa con sus uñas hasta que alcanzó el asiento presidencial y se sentó de forma lenta. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver un lento movimiento reptando hacia él mientras Nagini se retorcía y se entrelazaba alrededor de la silla y, finalmente, recostando la cabeza en el hombro del Señor Tenebroso. El hombre rascó bajo la mandibula de la serpiente con la misma delicadeza que usaría para un gato.

El Señor Tenebroso lo miró

—Ponte a mi lado derecho. Te lo has ganado.

Sus ojos se ensancharon ante el ofrecimiento. Eso era el mayor respeto que el Señor Tenebroso le había mostrado. Sí le ofrecía ese asiento estaría en frente de los ojos del círculo interno, macando claramente que debería ser respetado por todos ellos. Que sí alguien lo traicionaba, significaría la muerte del mortífago que lo hiciera. Significaba que era el segundo al mando.

Severus se inclinó y tomó el asiento en silencio. Solo la serpiente le siseó como respuesta, abriendo sus fauces en un movimiento amenazante. Él se mantuvo vació de emoción, observando al reptil con aburrimiento.

El Señor Tenebroso rió.

—Nagini solo está aprobando tu presencia. —el que el Señor Tenebroso intentara reconfortarlo era extraño.

—Me siento honrado.

Su respuesta simple fue suficiente para satisfacer a su señor.

Entonces, unos cuantos pasos y varios alaridos de ánimo resonaron por la casa y fueron acercándose hasta que, finalmente, las personas entraron en la habitación.

La alegría terminó cuando los ojos fueron hacia él y con ello, al lugar en el que estaba sentado. Todos conocían el significado.

—Sentaos. —dijo el Señor Tenebroso. —Estoy seguro de que todos vosotros tenéis buenas noticias para nosotros.

Ignoró el odio que los otros proyectaron hacia él. Esta situación había sido preparada por el mismo Señor Tenebroso y nadie se atrevería a quejarse en su presencia.

Cuando todos se sentaron, un pequeño siseo proveniente de la serpiente provocó que todos dirigieran la mirada al Señor Tenebroso.

—Malfoy, ¿Has realizado lo que te pedí? —preguntó su señor y después, su voz adquirió un tono de repulsión. —¿O has vuelto a fallarme?

El hombre rubio tembló.

—S-sí, mi señor. He logrado persuadir al consejo de la escuela para que finalmente lo acepten.

Le sorprendió que la voz de Lucius saliera sin alteraciones, pero pudo ver una ligera capa de sudor en el rostro de su antiguo amigo. Lucius no le había hablado desde su vuelta, por lo que no estaba seguro de la situación en la que estaban.

—Excelente. —el Señor Tenebroso dijo con una sonrisa siniestra. —Severus, ahora ya podrás volver a Hogwarts y tomar el control como director. ¿Asumo que McNair también ha cumplido su trabajo? —el rostro serpentino se giró hacia dicho hombre.

—Sí. Estamos empezando a controlar la prensa y las órdenes del ministerio contra Snape ya han sido echadas para atrás. Es libre de caminar por donde quiera.

Libre pero no a salvo. Nunca volvería a estarlo.

Pero por fin podría salir de aquí. Pero Hogwarts ya no sería su hogar. Nadie lo aceptaría excepto esos malditos cuadros de los directores pero era mejor que vivir en este lugar.

—Muy bien. —dijo su señor. —Pero aun necesitamos reforzar nuestro sitio en el ministerio y reemplazar a las personas que no están de acuerdo con nuestra causa. Pero primero continuaremos infiltrándonos. No vamos a cometer el error de precipitarnos. —su voz era una alabanza y una amenaza al mismo tiempo. —Tomarás la posición de director, Severus. Desde esta misma noche te quiero ahí. Empezarás impartiendo nuestra ideología en las clases y domarás a esos profesores rebeldes. Después veremos si será necesario sustituirlos.

—Sí mi señor. —no había una orden directa sobre cómo hacerlo o con cuanta frecuencia, por lo que tenía un agujero de información del que podía aprovecharse.

Sabía que el profesorado se rebelaría contra él de una forma sutil o simplemente rechazándolo, incluso, algunos renunciarían a su puesto y se marcharían. Pero sabía de unos pocos que no se atreverían a dejar atrás a sus alumnos. Minerva, sería una de ellos.

Probablemente, también tendría unos pocos Slytherin que estarían vigilando e informando a sus padres de sus movimientos. Algo que luego sus padres intentarían usar contra él.

—Y ahora…—dijo el Señor Tenebroso. —Dolohov, ¿habías dicho que tenías un asunto importante que discutir?

Dolohov. Ese había sido el que había herido a Granger. Miró al hombre, tenía la barbilla alzada y su postura era recta, como si fuera el más noble de los que estaban en la habitación. La arrogancia prácticamente irradiaba de él.

—Hemos estado vigilando a esos tres parásitos. —contestó Dolohov. —No ha sucedido nada fuera de lo normal pero la sangre sucia parece que está siendo especialmente descuidada.

—¿De qué forma? —preguntó su señor.

—Sale por su mundo muggle como si fuera libre y seguro. —el hombre rió y los pelos en la nuca de Severus se erizaron. Estaba hablando de… —Aunque es la amiga de Potter y es de esperar. —añadió Dolohov, diciendo lo obvio mientras su sonrisa macabra se ensanchaba. —Estuvo en el ministerio durante nuestra lucha. Necesito hacerle pagar por algo.

Su corazón martilleó contra sus costillas. No podía culparla por ser un objetivo, además de que era normal que estuvieran vigilando a los tres. Pero aun así, ella no debería haber sido tan descuidada. No era propio de ella, pero quizás, estar en el mundo muggle no le dejaba otra opción. Ese mundo era distinto. No había una guerra a la vista y, por supuesto, tenía a sus padres muggles que no creerían la locura en la que su hija había sido arrastrada.

—Severus, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia sobre lo que podríamos hacer con la sangre sucia? Tienes experiencia en lidiar con ellos. —dijo el Señor Tenebroso.

Su sangre se congeló. _Rápido. Tenía que pensar en algo._

—Si la chica muere, le dará a Potter más munición contra usted. —contestó. —Y posiblemente reforzaría la resistencia aún más. Ella se volvería una mártir.

—Hm…—murmuró su señor. —Sus padres serán suficiente y sus muertes la hundirán. Dolohov, encontrarás a los padres y los matarás pero no harás daño a la chica.

Dolohov rechinó los dientes, dirigió una mirada fulminante hacia él, y entonces, inclinó el rostro conforme ante su señor.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera pestañear, el Señor Tenebroso había sacado su varita.

—Crucio, —Dolohov se cayó de la silla, gritando y retorciéndose de dolor. El señor Tenebroso alzó la barbilla y guardó la varita en la túnica. —A partir de ahora, no asumas que tus venganzas personales tienen alguna importancia para mí. —El hombre volvió a sentarse y todos esperaron en silencio. —Y ahora que esto ya está solucionado os veré la semana que viene. Espero que todos me traigáis un informe satisfactorio de la situación. —dijo con una clara amenaza en la voz. —Severus, quédate un momento.

Mientras todos abandonaban la sala, él esperó con un corazón furioso. Necesitaba hacer llegar esta información a Hermione lo antes posible o sus padres pagarían las consecuencias.

—Severus, sé que tu objetivo tomará tiempo por lo que no me sentiré ofendido si no acudes regularmente a nuestras reuniones. Aun así, quiero mantenerte informado, así que, en el futuro iré a visitarte a Hogwarts.

—Será un honor, mi señor. —no saber cuándo el Señor Tenebroso iba a aparecer, transformaba su papel en algo más complicado. Iba a tener que manipular la información de una manera más intrincada de lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Pero por ahora tenía una prioridad. Tan pronto como saliera de aquí, intentaría contactar con Hermione para decirle que pusiera a sus padres a salvo. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la bruja.

Pero tristemente, intentarlo era lo único que podía.

* * *

 **AN: Planes malvados que ahora crean pánico en Severus… Espero que os haya gustado. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	94. Capítulo 93: Director Snape

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 93: Director Snape**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Las verjas de Hogwarts se abrieron ante él, tan pronto como sus pies pisaron la hierba que limitaba el territorio. No había contado con encontrar el pueblo de Hogsmeade infestado y controlado por los mortífagos pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más, fue lo que percibió de camino al castillo. Las numerosas sombras azotaban y cruzaban el cielo, provocando que el frío se volviera más intenso. El Señor Tenebroso no había mencionado que los Dementores estarían cerca. Hogwarts se había convertido en un Azkaban para niños y adolescentes.

Ahora los mortífagos tenían el completo control del colegio y tenía la esperanza de que los hijos de muggles y los mestizos tuvieran el suficiente sentido común como para quedarse en sus casas. Había visto anunciado en el periódico que Hogwarts solo iba a aceptar estudiantes que tuvieran un "linaje mágico completo", o en otras palabras, solo magos con raíces de sangre pura. Esa sería la forma en la que la purga comenzaría. Dentro de unos meses, si nadie lo detenía, Gran Bretaña estaría bajo el control del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero a pesar de todo, aún mantenía una pequeña esperanza. Potter aún tenía tiempo para encontrar esos Horrocruxes.

Según se acercaba a las puertas del castillo pudo ver a un grupo esperando. Un grupo de gente que había conocido durante años pero que ellos nunca lo habían visto cómo realmente era. No su verdadero yo que se escondía tras el espía, tras el asesino.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo en frente de ellos y movió sus manos a la espalda mientras estudiaba a cada uno de los presentes. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de expresiones que mostraban, por lo que sus miradas de rabia e incluso de traición, no lo molestaron tanto como pensaba que lo harían. Aunque una de los presentes parecía no llevar consigo ningún rastro de odio. Solo una expresión austera cruzaba los rasgos de Pomfrey y, sí uno se fijaba en los detalles, también había algo raro en Minerva, pero no podía descifrar lo que era.

—Snape. —sus ojos no se despegaron de los profesores mientras un par de personas se acercaron a él por la espalda. —Nuestro señor nos manda para cubrir las vacantes libres. Desea que te ayudemos a mantener la disciplina entre los estudiantes.

Sus labios se retorcieron ligeramente antes de girar el rostro para hablar con el hombre que había abierto la boca. Al parecer, su trabajo no iba a ser tan fácil sí iba a tener delante a otros mortífagos.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó con voz aburrida.

—Amycus y Alecto Carrow, señor. Bajo los deseos del Señor Tenebroso, nos encargaremos de enseñar Estudios Muggles y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. —explicó la mujer. El resto del profesorado emitió un ruido de protesta, oculto bajo sus respiraciones, indicando que no estaban complacidos con los dos nuevos profesores. Iban a tener que acostumbrarse a ello porque no le sorprendería que vinieran más a ocupar otros cargos.

Se percató de que la profesora Burbage no estaba con ellos. Se contuvo de decir algo al respecto porque significaba que la mujer ya había sido eliminada.

—De acuerdo. —dijo y retiró las manos de su espalda. —Espero que pongan el interés de los estudiantes por encima de todo cuando estén entre estos muros. —Sus ojos volvieron a sus antiguos compañeros. Todos lo miraban con incredulidad. —Su educación es lo más importante. Queremos a magos y a brujas fuertes con el conocimiento de los cambios que va a sufrir este nuevo mundo.

—¿Debemos enseñarles a convertirse en ratas traidoras como tú?

Miró a McGonagall y maldijo su personalidad de Gryffindor. Levantó la mano para evitar que el joven Carrow le lanzara un hechizo. No quería una confrontación pero no podía evitar que Minerva crease un nuevo agujero en el trasero de Carrow si este empezaba una batalla.

—Les enseñaréis el conocimiento que necesitarán en sus vidas. —dijo mientras cruzó sus ojos con los de Minerva, un gesto que nunca había hecho. Con aquellas palabras hizo que el argumento sonara simple pero no lo era en absoluto. Los estudiantes necesitaban aprender para sobrevivir.

Volvió su mirada al hombre, el cual ahora tenía la varita bajada.

—Se indulgente con ella. Es un poco temperamental pero es algo que normal en un Gryffindor. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a ello y ver que en realidad es divertido verlos reaccionar. Los leones muerden pero solo matan cuando están hambrientos. —era muy fácil mofarse de un Gryffindor y tenía que admitir que disfrutaba de ello. —No estará hambrienta durante mucho tiempo. —se giró de nuevo hacia la anciana. —¿No es así, profesora McGonagall?

La mujer resopló como respuesta y cruzó los brazos. Esperaba que la bruja mantuviera su rebelión en las sombras. No podía garantizar su presencia permanente en Hogwarts si causaba problemas y la necesitaba aquí.

—Eso es todo —dijo él.

Cuando dio un paso al frente, las puertas del castillo se abrieron por completo ante él. Caminó entre los profesores y sí se habían sorprendido ante la aceptación del castillo, lo escondían muy bien. Pudo sentir sus miradas fijas en su espalda mientras se adentraba más en el castillo. Continuó actuando como si el comportamiento de ellos no fuera importante, algo que en realidad y en aquel momento, no lo era.

Simplemente tenía la esperanza de poder empujar en secreto a que los profesores ayudaran a los estudiantes sin que los Carrows lo descubrieran. Iba a tener que imponer normas con sutiles lagunas. Era consciente de que los castigos iban a incrementarse junto con una mayor propaganda sobre la pureza de sangre. Sí pudiera enfatizar a los profesores de que los estudiantes debían comportarse, entonces no habría demasiados castigos. Esperaba una rebelión pero con la ayuda de los profesores podría darse de manera más sutil y podría fingir que no sucedía nada cuando el Señor Tenebroso preguntará por la convivencia del castillo. Sí es que se molestaba en venir.

La estatua del grifo lo miró y, tras un pequeño destello verde en los ojos de piedra, se movió, reconociéndolo cuando su bota se posó en uno de los peldaños.

Dejó que el castillo elevara los peldaños hacia su nuevo puesto y hacia su último papel que el destino había predispuesto para él. Las escaleras se detuvieron y la puerta de madera se abrió ante él por voluntad propia.

Respiró hondo. Su aprensión creció cuando se adentró en la estancia y todos los cuadros dijeron: "Bienvenido, director Snape."

El título lo hizo enfermar. Quizás nunca lo habría sido si no hubiera matado a... Los ignoró, en especial al nuevo cuadro que había captado por el rabillo del ojo.

Tenía que centrarse en su misión más inmediata. Hermione necesitaba su ayuda.

Caminó hacia la mesa del director y cogió una de las plumas. Al instante, echo de menos la que Hermione le había regalado. Más tarde la cogería de sus antiguos aposentos junto con el resto de sus pertenencias. Siempre que no las hubieran destruido por su acto de traición.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino de una pila y comenzó a escribir.

 _En peligro. Lleva a tus padres a un lugar seguro. No salgas. Quédate con tus amigos todo el tiempo_.

Simple y conciso. Quería escribir más pero no tenía tiempo que perder. No sabía cuándo atacarían y ahora no podía hacer mucho más, pero al menos, esto sí era capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Severus?

El cuadro ya estaba activo pero negó a girarse y mirarlo. Sacó su antiguo libro de pociones del bolsillo de su levita, el cual, ahora era más pequeño respecto a su tamaño normal por lo que era más fácil guardarlo. Había sido de su madre, luego suyo, y ahora le pertenecería a ella. Un simple hechizo lo revertiría a su tamaño original y ella sería capaz de hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Puso la nota entre las páginas, asegurándose de que se veía por uno de los bordes.

Enviarlo sería el mayor obstáculo. Era desafortunado que un Patronus no pudiera enviar objetos tangibles y usar una lechuza era impensable.

Necesitaba algo más directo. Algo más rápido.

—Severus, hijo, entiendo que estás-

—Ahora mismo no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tienes que decir. —interrumpió y levantó la pluma hasta que tocó sus labios. —¿Cuál era el nombre del elfo? Ese que es amigo de Potter.

—El elfo se llamaba Dobby, director Snape. —sus ojos se desviaron y vio el retrato de Phineas Nigellus inclinándose ante él. Por supuesto. Sería un compañero de Slytherin el que acabaría ayudándolo.

—Gracias. —respondió. —¡Dobby!

Un sonido resquebrajado resonó y un elfo domestico apareció inclinándose delante de él. Llevaba múltiples pares de calcetines y un sombrero en su cabeza con un par de agujeros a cada lado por los que salían sus orejas.

—¿C-como puedo servir al…d-director? —el elfo dudó por un momento antes de levantar la cabeza.

El elfo se había puesto en contra de sus antiguos amos, la familia Malfoy sí se acordaba correctamente, y por ello, a pesar de que el elfo ahora estaba trabajando para Hogwarts tendría que hacer algo para ganarse su lealtad.

Y ayudar a las personas relacionadas con Potter sería suficiente para ganarse ese tipo de sentimiento. Pero necesitaba ser discreto.

—¿Conoces a Hermione Granger?

Las orejas del elfo se alzaron y desvió la mirada a un lado. Sin duda la conocía.

—Puede, señor. Es la amiga de Potter y me dio este sombrero. Es una buena persona…y…¡N-no voy a involucrarme en hacerle daño, señor! —el elfo dio un paso atrás.

—Entrégale esto con la mayor discreción posible. —dijo antes de ofrecerle el libro con la nota que había escrito. —Puedes verla y juzgar por ti mismo sí deseo hacerle daño o no. —su voz no perdió su tono serio a pesar de la ansiedad que estaba emergiendo en él.

Sí el elfo no aceptaba tendría que encontrar otra manera de que la información llegara hasta ella.

Tras mirarlo a él y luego al objeto por un momento, el elfo cogió el libro. Con movimientos cautelosos vio a la criatura mirando dentro y, por supuesto, desplegando la nota para leerla.

Las orejas del elfo se movieron de nuevo.

—¿Me ayudarás? —preguntó finalmente tras un pequeño silencio. Los ojos verdes se alzaron para estudiarlo.

El elfo asintió y una oleada de alivio eliminó la presión que estaba concentrándose en su pecho.

—Pero, señor, no entiendo después de…—el elfo le dedicó una mirada furtiva al cuadro de Dumbledore. —Sí esto es un truco…

El elfo no podría hacer nada incluso si lo fuera pero a pesar de ello, Severus sabía que tenía que tranquilizarlo lo mejor que pudiera.

—A pesar de los eventos que sucedieron hace un mes, mi deseo es ayudarla. Pregúntale a ella si tienes dudas.

El elfo asintió y desapareció con otro crujido, llevándose el libro y la nota con él.

Ahora tendría que esperar y tener fe en que el elfo no tirase los objetos como si fueran basura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Severus? —el director dijo de nuevo.

Severus gruñó y finalmente se giró para mirar al cuadro. Ya no sentía odio hacia el hombre pero el dolor aún era reciente.

—Salvar la vida de sus padres. Los han convertido en un objetivo gracias a este plan y no tengo forma de contactar con ella ni de ayudarlos directamente.

—Aceptaste a seguir mi plan, Severus. Me lo debes y esta es la única manera de lograr su caída.

Ese maldito hombre siempre se las arreglaba para sonar condescendiente y manipulador incluso siendo un retrato. Cruzó los brazos y recostó la espalda en el escritorio.

—No recuerdo haber ido en contra de tus planes.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Tenemos que continuar. Bellatrix irrumpió en el despacho y se llevó la espada de Gryffindor. Tienes que recuperarla.

—Y asumo que la ha guardado en su cámara de Gringotts. —dijo Snape.

—Sí, los otros retratos lo han confirmado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. Era un riesgo que podría destruir el plan de Dumbledore. ¿No se suponía que tenía que quedarse aquí y proteger a los estudiantes de la mejor forma posible?

—Harry la necesitará para su misión.

—Esa misión de la que te niegas a contarme. —espetó a pesar de que Granger ya se lo había contado.

—No necesitas saberlo. —dijo él.

—¿Incluso cuando estoy arriesgando ese plan tuyo para ir a buscar la espada? —preguntó pero no mencionó que iba a arriesgar su vida porque claramente, no era importante. —¿Te has olvidado de como es Gringotts? Hay cavernas, laberintos, trampas, maldiciones e incluso unos cuantos dragones.

Le dio la espalda al retrato. Siempre era lo mismo.

—Severus.

—Iré ahora mismo. —replicó con brusquedad.

Y entonces, un repentino crujido de aparición lo sobresaltó.

—¡Señor! La señorita Hermione le manda sus agradecimientos y ha dicho que no olvide hacer lo que usted dijo que haría. —el elfo no perdió la sonrisa. —También dijo que podía confiar en usted, señor, y que se irá a la Madriguera tan pronto como realice lo que usted ha dicho que haga. Dobby ayudará al director con lo que necesite.

Asintió, encontrándolo extrañamente reconfortante, y después, desvió su mente hacia la siguiente tarea.

Gringotts.

* * *

 **AN: Me temo que no es una bonita bienvenida…Puede que necesite un abrazo. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el próximo sábado.**


	95. Capítulo 94: Encerrado

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 94: Encerrado**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Los duendes no se molestaron en mirarlo cuando entró en Gringotts pero los magos y las brujas eran otro cantar. Sintió cada mirada de odio sobre él. Todos estaban paralizados, como si él los hubiera hechizado en vez de que lo hubieran hecho por voluntad propia. Solo con su presencia intimidaba a los humanos que estaban presentes y, si era sincero, tenía que admitir que nunca superaría la emoción de tener tal poder sobre ellos.

Ignoró a todos y caminó hacia una de las mesas. Esperó a que el duende dejara de escribir.

—Necesito ir a mi cámara. —habló cuando los ojos de la criatura se centraron en él.

—Por supuesto, profesor Snape, pero debe de probar que es quién dice ser. —el duende respondió con un tono de desprecio y una pizca de malicia, lo cual, asumió que era su típica forma de comportarse y no porque hubiesen tenido un cierto afecto por Dumbledore.

Le enseño la varita y la llave que abría su cámara. El duende inspeccionó ambos objetos. Apenas había visitado Gringotts en el pasado y nunca había mencionado a la familia Prince. No tenía nada en este lugar que pudiera considerar como algo que hubiese heredado. Había ahorrado una cantidad significativa en el banco, ya que lo único que había comprado había sido comida y, ocasionalmente, algún libro e ingredientes de pociones. Estaba orgulloso de haber ganado todo lo que tenía en su cámara con su esfuerzo.

El duende asintió y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Dejó que la criatura lo guiara hasta su cámara, algo que llevó menos tiempo de lo que había esperado. Había tantas cuevas y tantos pasillos que, en cierta medida, le impresionó el conocimiento del duende sobre el lugar. Incluso era mucho más difícil orientarse ya que la única luz que había provenía de unas pocas velas esparcidas a distancias aleatorias.

Cuando salieron del vagón que los había traído hasta ahí, apuntó con su varita e inmovilizó al duende.

La criatura cayó al suelo y él se agachó a su lado. Sacó un pequeño vial de su bolsillo, lo descorchó y vertió un poco de líquido en la garganta del duende. Solo necesitaba una gota para su propósito. Levantó al duende hasta que estuvo sobre sus pies y lo trajo a la consciencia de forma forzada, pero no sin antes añadir un encantamiento confundus para acompañar al veritaserum. No quería que el duende lo reconociera.

—Necesito saber dónde está la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange y los peligros que hay dentro o de camino a ella.

—Ve hasta dónde termina la cascada, luego gira a la izquierda hasta que encuentres un dragón azul. El único obstáculo es la bestia y los hechizos para eliminar cualquier tipo de magia que pretenda engañar.

—¿Cómo abro la cámara?

El duende revolvió entre su túnica hasta que sacó una llave maestra de cobre. Severus la cogió y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Le agradezco su ayuda. —dijo Severus y con otra floritura de su varita, hizo que el duende cayera de nuevo inconsciente. — _Obliviate_.

Respiró hondo y caminó hacia el borde del suelo cavernoso para intentar distinguir donde terminaba la cascada. Solo había un pozo de oscuridad.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Había contado con usar el regalo que le había concedido el Señor Tenebroso pero utilizarlo para robar algo que ayudaría en su caída era divertido y placentero.

Severus agarró su capa; con un rápido movimiento la retorció y su cuerpo cambió. Lo sintió. Parecido a como cuando el cuerpo se desfiguraba al usar la aparición pero seguía siendo él de alguna manera. Con la aparición el cuerpo desaparecía pero en aquel momento era una masa negra.

Sintió el aire azotándolo por alrededor mientras su cuerpo se estabilizaba. Se precipitó hacia abajo con velocidad, sintiendo el aire en sus orejas y golpeando su rostro pero sabía que esa descripción no era exacta. Simplemente estaba ahí, entre el aire. Casi como si fuera uno con ello.

Cuando llegó al fondo, la cascada que golpeaba las rocas bloqueaba cualquier otro sonido del viento. Se deslizó por el oscuro suelo de piedra, arañando y restregándose por él mientras se dirigía a su destino.

Las antorchas parecían rayos de luz mientras se movía y recorría los pasillos con velocidad.

Cuando el sonido de la cascada desapareció pudo escuchar un vagón crujiendo.

Giró en la esquina y se detuvo. El dragón estaba ahí, durmiendo. Sus escamas azules brillaban como diamantes a pesar de que solo había una ligera iluminación en la zona.

Fue hacia el animal y lo esquivó antes de volver a su estado corpóreo, comenzando por sus pies hasta que todo su cuerpo volvía a su estado natural.

Se alejó con sutileza del dragón y entonces, caminó hacia la puerta. El escudo de armas que la enmarcaba revelaba al dueño de la cámara. Sacó la llave que el duende le había dado y la acercó para abrir la cerradura.

Un sonido agudo rasgó el aire antes de que pudiera insertar la llave, congelándolo por completo. Los ojos del dragón se abrieron y se levantó sobre sus patas. Severus abrió la puerta y entró en la cámara antes de que el dragón encontrase su presencia.

Buscó por la cámara lo más rápido que pudo, maldiciendo mentalmente a cada galeón y a cada baratija inútil que sus ojos encontraban. Incluso vio una copa con el símbolo de Hufflepuff pero eso no era lo que estaba buscando. Solo necesitaba la espada.

Se giró y miró hacia su derecha. Tras un barril antiguo, un pomo se asomaba tímidamente.

Era la espada. Tenía que serlo.

Se acercó rápidamente, casi emitiendo un grito de victoria al distinguir un rubí y el mango dorado.

Ignoró los gritos y los vagones aproximándose mientras se centraba en esquivar los otros objetos que estaban alrededor de él.

Cuando la cogió, otro rugido alcanzó sus oídos pero una sonrisa emergió en su rostro al sentir el metal en su mano. Entonces, la intercambió por la espada falsa que había escondido bajo su levita.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se preguntó cómo salir de ahí. Podría usar su nuevo don y arriesgarse a encontrar una salida. Quizás la cúpula del edificio era lo suficientemente frágil como para romperla sin causarle demasiadas heridas.

Fue a salir de la cámara cuando una gigantesca ráfaga de llamas se dirigió hacia él y, por instinto, cerró la puerta de golpe para esquivar el fuego. Se detuvo a escuchar y pudo distinguir a los duendes hablando al dragón, intentando calmarlo con palabras y con sonidos que no eran para nada tranquilizadores.

La impaciencia creció en él mientras esperaba a que los duendes se fueran y buscaran por otra de las cámaras. Podría usar el hechizo desilusionador para que los duendes y el dragón no lo vieran, pero la bestia podría olerlo perfectamente. Sería más fácil enfrentarse al dragón en solitario que enfrentarse a la criatura junto con un grupo de duendes enfadados.

Escuchó un click. Un sonido normal pero, en esta ocasión, el significado de ello le provocó una sensación de que la caverna que tenía alrededor iba a derrumbarse. Un aura mágica rodeó la puerta y centelleó como si fueran varios relámpagos.

Estaba atrapado.

Los duendes eran más listos de lo que había pensado. Escuchó varias risas y varios pasos alejándose de la zona. Tenían la confianza suficiente como para confirmarle que no iba a salir vivo de allí.

Maldijo a Albus y a sus planes sin sentido. Maldijo su estupidez. Maldijo el día en el que acabó tomando el retorcido camino del que ahora era su vida. Tiró del pomo de la puerta pero esta no se movió. Había un hechizo protector y su propia magia parecía estar anulada, como si fuera inalcanzable para él. Sin duda era parte de las protecciones de la cámara.

Dejó que su espalda se recostara sobre la puerta y que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia el suelo de piedra mientras sujetaba la espada entre sus manos.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios y apoyó su frente en el pomo de la espada.

No sabía que consecuencias tendría el que Potter no tuviera la espada pero Albus había dicho que era importante.

Potter la necesitaba y había fallado y con ello, también lo había hecho con Lily y con el resto del mundo. Pero lo más importante era que no había podido mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione.

—Lo siento —susurró como si ella fuera capaz de oír su lamento.

Cerró los ojos y deseó tener la oportunidad de ayudarlos más. De verla una vez más antes de que su vida terminara. El fuerte agarre que tenía sobre la espada igualaba su frustración. Y entonces, el sentimiento se desvaneció tan rápido como vino, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara. Había hecho todo lo posible. Lo mejor que había podido. Al menos podía estar seguro de eso.

Y se consoló en el hecho de que no iba a morir como un cobarde.

* * *

 **AN: Severus está teniendo una nochecita movidita. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis en los comentarios lo que penséis. Admito que no estoy muy segura sobre este capítulo el siguiente pero he intentado conectar cosas… Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	96. Capítulo 95: El resurgir de la bestia

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 95: El resurgir de la bestia**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

—Has hecho un trabajo excelente, Severus. Nunca dudé de que no pudieras hacerlo.

La voz provocó que alzara su cabeza con rapidez, azotando su cuello en el proceso y un dolor emergió desde su nuca hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sus ojos se ensancharon y estudio los alrededores. ¿Pero qué…? Era imposible…¿Cómo había…?

¿Estaba alucinando? Sabía que le había llegado el momento de su muerte. Lo había aceptado.

Dejó caer su mano y sintió la piel de su palma separarse y arder. Bajó la mirada y observó que había deslizado la mano por la hoja de la espada de Gryffindor.

Los muertos no podían sentir dolor. Estudió cada uno de los retratos durante unos pocos segundos antes de volver a posar sus ojos sobre su mano ensangrentada.

—Estaba atrapado. —susurró más para él que para el retrato que lo había llamado por su nombre. —Hace un momento estaba en Gringotts y no podía aparecerme. Mi magia estaba anulada y… debería estar muerto.

Nadie habló. En su interior sabía lo que había sucedido pero era difícil aceptarlo. No era probable que la espada hubiera hecho tal hazaña. No era un Gryffindor y nunca había deseado serlo. Además, ¿acaso no era una simple espada? Es cierto que tenía propiedades mágicas pero tener la capacidad de realizar ese tipo de servicio y nada menos que para un Slytherin era abrumador.

—Al parecer la espada te ha ayudado. —dijo Albus, verbalizando lo que no quería aceptar. Pero tenía sentido. Los Gryffindor eran leales y la mayoría de las veces eran honorables y perdonaban. No era raro pensar que uno de sus objetos, a pesar de que fuera inanimado, tuviera las mismas cualidades.

Se levantó del suelo y fijó su vista en la sangre de su mano. Era un corte profundo pero no era nada que pudiera solucionar un par de hechizos.

—Soy un Slytherin, —dijó él.

—Pero ahora eres el director, Severus. Podría prestarte la ayuda tanto a ti como a cualquier Gryffindor y, de todas maneras, ahora no tienes tiempo para pensar en eso. Necesitas continuar con el plan. ¿Asumo que has puesto la espada falsa en la cámara de Bellatrix?

Sus ojos cargados de ira se volvieron hacia los azules que, a pesar de ser un retrato, aún poseían aquel enfermizo brillo, a pesar de que para él era importante la situación en la que estaba.

—Lo he hecho. —respondió secamente y formó un puño con su mano ensangrentada. El dolor invadió sus nervios al instante hasta el punto de ser reconfortante. Aunque no lo aprobaba podía comprender por qué a veces había personas buscaban herirse a sí mismas. Era para sentir. Pero este dolor…lo distraía. Le ayudaba a controlar el impuso de arrancar el retrato y atravesarlo con la espada que tenía en su mano.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en estos últimos acontecimientos pero sabía que no poseía tal lujo.

—Esconde la espada tras mi retrato, después debes ir y encontrar a Mundungus Fletcher. Tenemos una semana antes de que la protección de la familiar de Harry se desvanezca —y como el obediente peón que era caminó hacia el cuadro. —Tendrás que decirle a Voldemort la fecha real del día en el que la Orden va a escoltar Harry. Sí no lo haces levantará sospechas ya que sabe que estás bien informado. Vas a tener que intentar confundir a Mundungus para ello.

—Me esforzaré por hacerlo lo mejor posible. —respondió antes de rodar sus ojos.

Albus suspiró.

—Es posible que Voldemort te haga participar en la persecución.

—No tengo ninguna duda de que lo hará. —respondió Severus.

—Actúa de forma convincente. Tienes que mantener la confianza del Señor Tenebroso tanto como puedas. Sí no lo haces, Hogwarts recaerá en las manos de los Carrow, incluso cosas peores podrían desencadenarse por ello.

Agarró el cuadro por el borde y lo abrió de golpe, esbozando una sonrisa cuando chocó contra el muro de piedra. Severus colocó la espada en el hueco que había detrás y cerró el cuadro de nuevo con una oscilación amplia y forzada.

—Eso ha sido completamente innecesario, Severus.

—Muchas cosas lo son Dumbledore, pero eso no significa que no las haga igualmente. No hay necesidad de sermonearme sobre como tengo que actuar.

—A veces actúas como un niño petulante.

—¿Cómo…un niño? —Severus sintió la rabia golpearlo. —Sí cualquier otro estuviera en mi situación entenderían porque. Actuarían de la misma forma, como un maldito niño o como lo quieras llamar. No me informas de las cosas importantes que podrían ayudarme y aun así insistes en decirme como debo hacer mi trabajo. O me cuentas todo lo que sabes o me dejas manejar las cosas a mi modo. Me niego a que me pongan un collar como sí fuera una de las bestias de Hagrid.

Albus mostró sorpresa mientras los otros retratos observaban con los ojos abiertos.

—Hijo…

—Severus o Snape si así lo prefieres. No soy un niño. Lo he demostrado una y otra vez siguiendo tus órdenes contradictorias y potencialmente mortales. Me he enfrentado con la posibilidad de mi muerte pero nunca he sabido que es lo que se supone que debo cumplir. Siempre me has dejado en la oscuridad y, francamente, estoy harto de ello. Gracias a tus planes ahora soy considerado como el peor asesino del mundo mágico y no tengo ayuda. Me dices que ayude a Potter, a los estudiantes y luego que haga cosas que podrían destruir esos objetivos. Creo que ni si quiera tú tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estás haciendo.

El retrato abrió la boca pero no dijo nada. Severus le dio la espalda y convocó su varita para limpiar el corte de su mano. Nunca antes se había descargado de aquella manera y descubrió que se sentía mejor de lo que jamás había podido imaginar.

—Severus, eres importante.

Él resopló con ironía y comprobó sí la herida de su mano se había cerrado completamente. Mientras la observaba, no pudo evitar recordar la calidez de la mano de Granger, un simple hecho que calmó su ira. Ella era la única persona que de normal era razonable. La única que lo entendía a él y los motivos por los que se sentía de esa forma. Pero la bruja estaba fuera de su alcance, cara a cara con el peligro. Tenía que cumplir con su papel sin importar lo irracional que estaba siendo Dumbledore.

Se giró y miró de nuevo a Albus.

—Me voy a ver a Mundungus. —dirigió su mirada hacia los otros retratos. —Vigilad a los Carrow.

Y entonces desapareció del despacho.

Un espía nunca descansaba.

* * *

 **AN: Aún no estoy segura de cómo ha escapado de la cámara pero he intentado ser fiel a la historia. Si no recuerdo mal el uso de la espada estaba implícito en los libros y, aunque no soy muy fan de usar las "intervenciones divinas" era justo explicar como sucedía y mantenerlo. Creo que es una forma de mostrar el poder de la espada y que Severus no es un simple Slytherin malvado que el mundo cree que es. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado que viene.**


	97. C 96: Esperanza en un hombre Escurridizo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 96: Esperanza en un hombre Escurridizo**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Encontrar a ese hombre no era complicado sí se sabía dónde mirar. Mundungus era un traficante de artículos robados de mala reputación, así que, o estaba en algún lugar del callejón Nockturn, o en alguna taberna sucia y barata.

Severus lo encontró en la cuarta taberna a la que se había acercado.

Vio a Mundungus en la barra, con un whisky de fuego delante de él. Severus cubrió su cabeza con la capucha y, aunque tenía dudas ante la idea de usar sus ropas de mortífago, sabía que era la mejor opción. Sería algo que mostraría más su "lealtad" hacia el Señor Tenebroso.

Esperó a que Mundungus cogiera la bebida antes de entrar.

Cómo era de esperar, nadie le dirigió la mirada; nadie se atrevió a hacerlo en cuanto entró en la taberna.

Sacó su varita de forma sutil y, con rapidez, en cuanto llego al lado del hombrecillo conjuró un hechizo de confusión sobre él. Los ojos de Mundungus se abrieron algo más de lo normal y su rostro perdió todo el color.

Se sentó en frente del hombre y conjuro otro hechizo que mezclaría su conversación con los otros sonidos de la taberna.

Cuando los ojos del hombre se encontraron con los suyos, este abrió los labios pero no emitió ningún sonido. Severus habló primero.

—Dile a la Orden del Fénix que usen una distracción mientras trasladan a Potter. Diles que usen la poción Multijugos, que necesitarán que haya más de un Potter porque si no será un blanco fácil.

—De acuerdo.

—Olvidarás que he sido yo el que te lo ha dicho. Será tu idea. —resopló divertido y murmuró para sí mismo. —Por muy increíble que sea.

—Sí. —respondió Mundungus.

—El traslado hay que hacerlo lo antes posible. Antes del cumpleaños de Potter porqué ese será el día en el que el Señor Tenebroso pretenderá atacar, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—Lo entiendo. —dijo el hombre como sí no tuviera ningún tipo de emoción dentro del cuerpo.

—¿Cuándo vais a ir a por el chico? La fecha real.

—El 27 de Julio, —dijo Mundungus. —La información de que va a ser escoltado el día de su cumpleaños es falsa. Fue mencionada a propósito para filtrarla en el ministerio.

Severus sonrió y por un momento sintió orgullo de su trabajo. Observó los ojos del hombre escurridizo y rebuscó entre sus pensamientos. Cuando vio la reunión que buscaba en el cerebro de Mundungus, su cuerpo se tensó. Iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba si iban a exponerse al aire libre pero el plan sería suficiente para distraer al Señor Tenebroso y permitir que el muchacho escapara.

Era consciente de que Granger estaría al lado de Potter y casi dudó en filtrar toda la información al Señor Tenebroso. Pero lo había acordado con Dumbledore. Era necesario. Tenía que mantener estable su papel de espía y esta era una manera excelente de hacerlo. Ella lo entendería más que ningún otro. Además, tenía que respetarla lo suficiente como para hacer lo correcto y lo que era necesario. Granger conocía los riesgos. Sabía el precio y las posibilidades que tenía ante ella mucho antes que el resto.

Sí tenía que participar en la incursión, intentaría encontrar una manera de protegerla sí era posible. Después de todo, el fuego amigo existía y al Señor Tenebroso no le importaba quien moría por su causa y quien era el que mataba. Su supervivencia, su orgullo, su éxito era lo único que importaba. Todos los mortífagos lo sabían.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de la taberna. Se detuvo en la puerta, dejándola abierta el tiempo suficiente para retirar los hechizos que había conjurado sobre Mundungus. Y entonces, su marca protestó como si estuviera llena de líquido ardiente. Severus respiró hondo antes de adentrarse en la penumbra y hacia una nueva reunión con el Señor Tenebroso.

Ahora solo podía poner las esperanzas en que Mundungus hiciera su parte. Tenía que confiar en que Dumbledore tuviera razón.

Desafortunadamente para él, la esperanza era un sentimiento difícil de poseer.

* * *

 **AN: Definitivamente Severus no está teniendo un buen día y ¿ahora tiene más cosas de las que preocuparse? Espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el próximo sábado.  
PD: Pronto pondré a la par las historias en los dos idiomas por lo que algún día tendréis un capi extra :D**


	98. C 97: La Muerte de los Ojos Suplicantes

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 97: La Muerte de los Ojos Suplicantes**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Su cuerpo se materializó en frente de la mansión de los Malfoy. Podría haber volado por encima de las verjas y haber entrado por una ventana abierta, pero consideró que sería demasiado ostentoso. Por muy desagradable que fuera el Señor Tenebroso, la magia oscura que había compartido con él era útil. Era perturbadora pero con cada vez que la usaba perdía una pizca de esa sensación. Y lo más importante es que era inofensiva. De hecho, la Marca Tenebrosa era más peligrosa que esa habilidad.

Las verjas se abrieron en frente de él; la magia había reconocido su presencia según se había acercado. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, como sí los habitantes groseros se hubieran marchado pero sabía que ese no era el caso. Subió cada peldaño como si fuera la figura perfecta del control y del estoicismo. Caminó por los pasillos sin mostrar duda pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a unos metros de la sala de reuniones.

Podía sentir la muerte inminente apestando desde la habitación, incluso había un aura cuando se daba cerca del Señor Tenebroso. Gruesa, pesada y fría. Cuando algo así sucedía, significaba que habían traído a alguien para torturar.

Se obligó a avanzar hacia la puerta y traspasarla.

—Severus, amigo mío. —dijo el Señor Tenebroso, emitiendo el típico siseó con la S. —Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Estoy encantado de que hayas podido venir.

Severus se inclinó profundamente y se movió hasta estar al lado del Señor Tenebroso, ocupando el asiento que estaba a su derecha. Nagini se movió hacia él, siseando y, durante un segundo, recostó la cabeza contra su cuello antes de volver con el Señor Tenebroso. Parecía como si la serpiente lo estuviera abrazando a modo de bienvenida.

—¿Me traes alguna noticia?

—En efecto, mi señor. La Orden del Fénix va a trasladar a Potter de Privet Drive el próximo sábado. Lo harán al anochecer. —no titubeó en su frase y mostró confianza en su información. Una simple actitud que fue suficiente para que el resto de los mortífagos comenzaran a murmurar entre ellos.

—Mi señor, yo tengo otra información proveniente de un auror. —dijo Yaxel. —Dawlish ha dicho que no van a mover a Potter hasta la noche de su cumpleaños.

Severus sonrió con mofa.

—Por supuesto y además pensarás que es correcto porque no te has esforzado en investigar más a fondo. Mi fuente ha confirmado que van a dar información falsa respecto al traslado para proteger al chico. Y sabemos que ese auror es muy susceptible a los hechizos de confusión.

—Continua, Severus. —El Señor Tenebroso volvió a mirarlo, ignorando la interrupción de Yaxel.

—Potter no usará ningún medio de transporte monitorizado. No confían lo suficiente en el ministro como para hacerlo por lo que al parecer, va a ser a la vista de todos, ya que es lo que menos se espera que hagan.

—Perfecto, —dijo el Señor Tenebroso. —Finalmente podré ocuparme del chico en persona, y tú, Severus, estarás a mi lado. Confió en ti para ello y hemos cometido demasiados errores, algunos de los cuales me hago responsable.

No permitió que la sorpresa se mostrara en su rostro ante tal confesión, ni tampoco dijo nada para reconocer que el Señor Tenebroso había cometido errores. Ningún mortífago se atrevería a hacerlo aunque fuera cierto.

—Malfoy, voy a necesitar tu varita. —el Señor tenebroso dijo con una sonrisa. Malfoy bajó el rostro y asintió.

Casi sintió pena por Malfoy.

Casi.

Un llanto interrumpió el intercambio silencioso y todos miraron hacia la fuente del sonido. Un cuerpo flotaba en medio de la mesa. La sangre se había acumulado sobre la mesa de roble y ocasionalmente, una gota producía una ondulación cuando caía sobre el charco. Miró hacia el cuello desgarrado de la mujer, hacia la ensangrentada cara, y hacia la casi mano cortada.

La mujer tenía los ojos fijos en él.

—Sev…Severus…—ella tosió —P-po…a..ayúdame. Amigos…somos…amigos. Por favor…

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se echaron a reír ante la súplica. Le dolió el corazón verla ahí, en ese estado y alzó la mirada para encarar la de la mujer, sin dejar que nada más que frialdad marcara su rostro. A pesar del miedo en su mirada pudo ver amabilidad; pudo ver una petición que apuñaló su pecho. Esa mujer no pensaba que fuera malvado. No habría sido estúpida de implorarle si fuera lo contrario.

Pero… ¿ser su amigo? No se había parado a pensar demasiado en aquello pero le asombraba que ella aún lo llamara así sabiendo que había asesinado a Dumbledore.

Verla al borde de la muerte, escuchar cómo le suplicaba que la ayudara era pura tortura.

La supervivencia de muchas personas todavía dependía de él y, aun así, luchaba por intentar buscar y hacer algo por ella. Prestó atención a como el Señor Tenebroso se burlaba de ella y una idea emergió en su mente. De forma silenciosa conjuró el hechizo y entró en su mente.

— _Lo siento mucho. —dijó él._

— _Mátame. Por favor, Severus._

Snape hizo retroceder sus pensamientos sobre Dumbledore y se arriesgó a concederle la petición. Escuchó al Señor Tenebroso hablar mientras se adentró en las varias capas de la mente y entonces, tiró, sacudió y rasgo hasta arrancarlas. Aunque eso no sería suficiente para matarla supo que ya se había ido de este mundo, del mundo más allá de las sensaciones, justo antes de que una luz verde proveniente del Señor Tenebroso golpeó su cuerpo. Al instante cayó inerte sobre la mesa.

Escuchó al Señor Tenebroso sisear a su lado. Estaba teniendo una conversación en Parsel con la serpiente. Nagini siseó como respuesta y sin mirar de nuevo a su dueño se deslizó hacia la mesa con una elegancia vil, llena de maldad y de intenciones de tortura.

La boca de la serpiente se abrió, sus colmillos se extendieron y sus fauces se aferraron a la cabeza de Burbage. Severus casi fue incapaz de reprimir el miedo y encogerse. Pensó en las distintas formas de morir pero perecer y ser engullido por una serpiente era una de las peores.

—En dos noches os veré a todos en Privet Drive a excepción de Malfoy.

—Sí, mi señor. —respondieron todos y se levantaron.

El Señor Tenebroso asintió antes de abandonar la habitación. Severus miró a la serpiente. La cabeza de Burbage ya había desaparecido. Observó como la serpiente había desencajado su mandíbula y había metido uno de los hombros dentro de la boca.

Reprimió un temblor antes de salir de la habitación y alejarse de las personas que aún estaban ahí. Ni siquiera Bellatrix se había atrevido a decir algo en su contra y no iba a tentar a la suerte. Bellatrix no había mencionado nada sobre su cámara, lo que significaba que los duendes no habían sentido la necesidad de informarla ante su intrusión. Quizás habían asumido que realmente él no había sido el incursor, después de todo, su cuerpo no estaría dentro sí es que se habían molestado en comprobarlo. O quizás estaba la posibilidad de que ella no se hubiera creído nada ya que la espada seguía en la cámara. Era difícil de saber con esas criaturas y esa mujer no era exactamente el parangón de pensar con la lógica.

Todos los mortífagos parecían angustiados y con las ganas de marcharse lo antes posible. Él desapareció cuando sus botas tocaron el camino de piedra que estaba en frente de la mansión de los Malfoy.

Cuando estuvo en sus habitaciones, arrancó su atuendo de mortífago y lo tiró tan lejos como pudo. Se mantuvo quieto, inspirando hondo, intentando saborear el ambiente fresco del castillo. Momentos después dejó que su cuerpo cayera sobre la cama que tenía a sus espaldas.

Cerró los ojos y forzó tras un muro mental los nuevos hechos, la súplica de Burbage y su consecuente muerte. La culpa viviría con él para siempre. La mujer le había agradado, por lo que su súplica viviría con él, haciendo eco hasta el día de su muerte, acompañando a las otras cosas que lo reconcomían por dentro.

Lo peor aún estaba por venir antes de que finalmente pudiera descansar.

Y no se refería a dormir…

* * *

 **AN: Posteo antes porque mañana no voy a poder. El capítulo es un poco oscuro pero finalmente su día termina y al menos la pesadilla se ha acabado… por ahora. El año acaba de empezar y bueno. Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado siguiente.**


	99. Capítulo 98: Lucha en el Cielo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 98: Lucha en el Cielo**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **27 de Julio, 1997**

El sol se hundió en la distancia, transformando el cielo en un océano de colores rojos y naranjas profundos. Poco después, vino la oscuridad. Estaban de camino hacia la calle muggle en la que Potter vivía y cada vez que miraba a su alrededor se sorprendía pero no lo mostró en sus rasgos. No había previsto que acudieran tantos mortífagos a esta misión y esperaba que el señuelo fuera suficiente, aun así, era consciente de que no todos iban a salir ilesos. Era algo imposible cuando el Señor Tenebroso atacaba pero tenía la esperanza de que hubiera más bajas entre los mortífagos que en el bando de la Orden.

Respiró hondo y ahogó la varita de ébano con sus dedos. Mantuvo su atención en la casa; en su preocupación por Potter y especialmente, en Granger, la cual entraba y salía de sus pensamientos con la rapidez de un pestañeo. No iba a ser fácil protegerlos pero, por supuesto, no esperaba otra cosa. La puerta se abrió y tanto el Señor Tenebroso como sus mortífagos mantuvieron la calma. Las personas que lo rodeaban esperaban con ansia pero eran lo suficientemente pacientes como para dejar que su presa se revelara antes de atacarla.

Agarró con más firmeza su escoba con cada persona que aparecía. Moody y Potter, Kingsley y Potter, Lupin y Potter, y así sucesivamente. Cuando todos salieron de la casa había terminado por contar siete copias de Potter. Pensó que lo único peor que siete Potters serían siete copias de Ronald Weasley.

Se detuvo a estudiar cada uno de los clones. Uno de ellos tenía que ser Hermione.

El Señor Tenebroso indicó que se dividieran. El mortifago que estaba su lado se movió a un lado con impaciencia y expectación, esperando a que la lucha comenzara.

Los Potters y sus escoltas formaron parejas. Algunos estaban sobre escobas, otros en una motocicleta y otro en un thestral. Sus ojos se fijaron en el temblor de ese Potter y evitó que una sonrisa emergiera en sus labios cuando lo vio subir en el animal.

Era Hermione. Ella era la única que odiaba las alturas y esa reacción era típica de ella. Todos sabían que ella odiaba las alturas y le resultó extraño que no le dieran un medio de transporte de tierra. A pesar de que sería el más lento, las habilidades de la bruja estarían menos comprometidas por los nervios y compensaría la desventaja.

La Orden se movió y sus músculos se tensaron.

Los mortífagos atacaron y el caos estalló. Varias escobas se movieron en frente de él junto con varios gritos resonando, junto con varios hechizos atravesando el cielo y Severus voló tras sus "objetivos".

Atravesó las nubes, esquivando algunos hechizos que habían sido lanzados al azar. Tras pasar por una tediosa acumulación de niebla, salió a una zona sin nubes y vio que estaba siguiendo a Lupin y a uno de los Potters. Ralentizó el vuelo de su escoba para no acercarse demasiado y estar al alcance de un ataque.

Dumbledore le había dicho que participara y fuera convincente. En ese momento los perseguía con intenciones asesinas y, a pesar de que siempre había tenido deseos de matar al lobo, eso no significaba que no pudiera dejarlos escapar. De hecho, también podía usar esta situación para su beneficio y "accidentalmente" deshacerse de algunos miembros de las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso.

Un hechizo golpeó un lado de su capucha, quitándole la máscara de la cara. Se las arregló para cogerla, ponérsela de nuevo y fulminar con la mirada al mortífago que lo acompañaba. Ese energúmeno estaba intentando alcanzar a Lupin pero se preguntaba sí lo había golpeado de forma deliberada, con la misma pureza de intenciones que él tenía respecto a deshacerse de unos cuantos mortífagos con su varita.

Y ese mortífago iba a ser el primero en caer.

Severus permitió que el mortífago se le adelantara mientras pretendía atacar a otro miembro de la Orden. Cuando entraron en una pequeña concentración de nubes lanzó un hechizo al mortífago mientras intentaba esquivar los conjuros que Lupin le lanzaba.

Justo cuando su hechizo golpeó al mortífago pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Lupin y maldijo tanto al lobo como a su propio error de atacar cuando estaba a la vista de otros. Conjuró otro hechizo hacia Lupin para asegurarse de que no tuviera la idea de que estaba de su lado. Aun así, estaba seguro de que al final se daría cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, incluso si no quería ignorar el hecho de que era un hombre cruel y malvado como el resto del mundo pensaba que era.

Lo que él mismo pensaba que era.

—¡Sectusempra! —gritó Severus.

Su intención había sido de lanzar el hechizo solo en dirección a Lupin y no golpear a nadie pero Lupin desvió la escoba en el último segundo por una corriente de aire y ascendió. Un aullido de dolor emergió del Potter que lo acompañaba y segundos después, un hechizo golpeó en su hombro, provocando que su escoba se precipitara hacia el suelo.

La fuerza del viento hizo que sus ropas golpearan contra su cuerpo mientras se acercaba hacia la tierra rápidamente. Conjuró el encantamiento de levitación en sí mismo, alterando la velocidad de caída pero no fue suficiente.

Saltó de la escoba.

Su cuerpo se trasformó en una masa negra y voló por el cielo can tanta facilidad como lo hacían las nubes.

Una bestia alada salió disparada en frente de él, casi golpeándolo con sus alas en el proceso. Saltó hacia atrás cuando otro cuerpo pasó volando hasta caer en el suelo; miró hacia abajo mientras cruzaba el cielo. A pesar de que el cuerpo había chocado contra el asfalto, podía ver que el mortífago había muerto antes del golpe.

Había sido uno de sus hechizos lo que lo había matado y permitió que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios. Sabía quién lo había hecho y a pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que ella tomara otra vida sabía que era necesario. Estaba orgulloso de ver que se estaba defendiendo a pesar del dolor que pudiera causar.

Otra masa oscura lo adelantó y su corazón se encogió. Solo había otro ser que pudiera cruzar el cielo con esa habilidad.

Su boca se secó y sus latidos se aceleraron hasta el punto de que podía escucharlo en sus oídos, rivalizando con el viento que lo azotaba a todo volumen.

 _No…_

 _Ella no …_

Salió volando tras el Señor Tenebroso. Su maestro era más hábil con este arte, más rápido y más ágil de lo que él lo era pero no podía permitir que la alcanzara. Ya había perdido a Lily por su culpa y sí tenía que interponerse entre ellos, sí tenía que morir por Hermione, lo haría. Podría estar tranquilo con la suposición de que la Orden ya tenía a Potter a salvo y solo quedaban los señuelos entre el caos.

Finalmente alcanzó a su amo y vio a la bestia alada que estaba persiguiendo. El animal estaba herido y descendió unos pocos metros. Instó a su magia a ir más rápido, a detener la mano que casi agarró el cuerpo transformado de Granger. Kingsley no se movía y ella estaba sola frente de su Señor.

Tenía que detenerlo, incluso si echaba a perder su tapadera. Unos pocos metros más y podría meterse en medio de ellos. Era un acto estúpido, uno que arriesgaba todo, pero no le importaba.

Entonces, el Señor Tenebroso desapareció. La niebla oscura delante de él se había esfumado y el vuelo del thestral se volvió menos errático. Aun así, aún la perseguía otro mortífago pero al menos, no era el Señor Tenebroso. Era alguien a quién ella podría enfrentarse sin problemas.

El thestral aterrizó y cojeó para buscar cobijo entre los edificios. Las sombras no serían suficientes para ocultarlos durante mucho tiempo pero ella podría encontrar la forma de atacar, antes de que el mortífago supiera a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Cuando otro mortífago aterrizó al lado del que la había perseguido supo que tenía que ayudarla. Aunque, sí recordaba bien, esos dos no eran exactamente las personas más brillantes del mundo.

Severus aterrizó en el suelo, dejando que su cuerpo tomara su forma humana y se quedó quieto en la intersección, en las sombras, manteniendo la distancia y guardando silencio mientras observaba a los otros dos mortifagos acercarse a la esquina en la que el thestral había encontrado cobijo. Un destello apareció y uno de los hombres gritó antes de precipitarse hacia delante. La cara del afectado chocó con la acera con un crujido nauseabundo.

Antes de que el otro mortífago pudiera atacar, Severus agitó su varita, lanzando una maldición mortal hacia él. El hombre cayó sobre sus rodillas y entonces, se arrodillo hacia un lado, sus miembros se retorcieron y su cuerpo se quedó quieto a causa de la muerte.

Severus mantuvo su varita medio alzada en caso de que otro mortífago estuviera acechando y caminó entre los hombres muertos para adentrarse en las sombras en las que ella estaba escondida.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la esquina. Ella estaba ahí, con los ojos entrecerrados y con la varita apuntando hacia él. La poción Multijugos estaba desapareciendo de su ser. Sus rizos se formaban y su cuerpo se moldeó hasta alcanzar su verdadero aspecto.

Sintió alivio por no haberse equivocado.

Granger respiraba agitada, el sudor le cubría frente y tenía la camisa pegada a ella como si fuera una segunda piel. El cuerpo de Kingsley todavía estaba inmóvil sobre la bestia alada.

La joven recostó la varita en uno de sus costados.

—Eres tú, —susurró ella. —Me preocupaba que pudiera herirte durante el vuelo pero me he acordado de tu máscara. Memoricé cada detalle cuando la vi en tus habitaciones.

Se quitó la máscara y se sintió agradecido de que cada mortífago tuviera un diseño único. Dio un paso hacia ella. Podría haberse acercado más y tocarla pero no hizo ningún amago de ello.

—Ya estas a salvo. —dijo a pesar de que ambos sabían que era una mentira. Nadie lo estaría hasta que esta guerra terminara.

—Le he visto. Casi me atrapa…y fue él quien alcanzó a Kingsley.

—¿Está muerto?

—No.

El thestral se movió hacia ellos, cargando con el hombre inconsciente. Quería reconfortarla pero no era el momento.

—Tendré que irme tan pronto como el Señor Tenebroso llame a los mortífagos pero por ahora puedo ayudarte. ¿Asumo que tienes que coger un traslador ilegal y escapar a un lugar seguro? —Granger asintió y el thestral tocó el pelo de la joven, moviéndolo con el hocico. La bruja alzó la mano y acarició a la bestia. —Te escoltaré.

Un grito ahogado hizo eco por la zona, sorprendiéndola. Él alzó la vista al cielo nublado y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó ella.

—Eso es que el Señor Tenebroso está enfurecido —respondió y, a pesar de la adusta situación, rió ligeramente al final de la frase antes de volver a mirar a la bruja. —Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que tenga que marcharme o antes de que el Señor Tenebroso pierda su temperamento y destruya toda la calle.

Utilizó el hechizo desilusionador sobre ellos y echó un vistazo por la esquina para observar si había mortífagos cerca. Cuando vio que no había nadie en las proximidades, la guió a través de la oscuridad y más allá del campo de batalla. Ya que sus compañeros mortífagos le habían visto caer, podría fingir que había estado inconsciente como excusa por no haber luchado durante el resto de la batalla.

Ella agarró su brazo. Era una sensación agradable que se oponía al ardor de la marca tenebrosa que emanaba de su otro miembro.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando los sonidos de explosiones en la distancia desaparecieron. El ardor de la marca se volvió más doloroso, provocando que se expandiera por todo su brazo en vez de mantenerse solo en la zona maldita. Severus tembló y dejó de caminar.

—Severus, ¿estás bien? —el agarre que ella tenía sobre las riendas del thestral se volvió más firme.

—Está invocándonos. —contestó con voz áspera y tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca.

La mano de Granger acarició su brazo hasta alcanzar su hombro. Sintió los labios en su mejilla y su cuerpo se encorvó ligeramente por la sensación relajante. Pero fue un gesto lo suficientemente sutil como para que ella no se percatase a pesar de que aún tenía sus manos sobre él.

—Entonces vete. No te pongas en peligro ahora. —escuchó la preocupación en su voz. Una preocupación hacía él en vez de enfocarla hacia ella misma.

—Mantente a salvo, Hermione. —dijo él. —Todo lo que puedas.

—Tú también.

Severus dio un paso atrás y la mano de Granger cayó. Pero entonces, sin esperarlo, ella se movió hacia él y juntó sus labios contra los suyos durante unos segundos antes de apartarse. Ella sonrió y él no pudo evitar imitar tal gesto. Deshizo el conjuro desilusionador y se puso la máscara de nuevo antes de desaparecer.

-/-/-

Los pies del Señor Tenebroso aparecieron a la altura de sus ojos cuando los abrió. Estaban rodeados de escombros y algunos de los mortífagos estaban en el suelo, unos sufriendo espasmos y otros se mantenían arrodillados como él.

El Señor Tenebroso caminó en silencio, pasando un par de veces en frente de él y, entonces, un grito de rabia resonó por el lugar, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo al tiempo que su estómago se llenaba de pavor.

Iba a ser una noche larga y no sabía las condiciones en las que iban a acabar cuando amaneciera.

* * *

 **AN:Un pequeño encuentro en medio del caos… Espero que os haya gustado. Ya me diréis lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado que viene :d**


	100. Capítulo 99: Reloj de Arena

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 99: Reloj de Arena**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Agosto, 1997**

Sus manos descansaron contra la mesa mientras escuchaba a medias las palabras de Dumbledore. Ya le habían confirmado todo lo que decía, el hecho que todo el mundo mágico temía que sucediera. No tenía energía para contestarle, así que solo se centró en los granos de arena que caían dentro del reloj de cristal.

No necesitaba que Dumbledore le dijera como los agentes de la oscuridad casi habían terminado de infiltrarse en el ministerio. Los retratos que estaban allí habían recolectado información y ya la habían compartido con él. Sabía exactamente cuántos mortífagos tenían puestos importantes en el gobierno. No necesitaba saber que otros trabajadores, incluidos algunos aurores, se agazapaban ante las amenazas para apoyar los ideales del Señor Tenebroso. Pius Thicknesse estaba ganando poder, adquiriendo votos y el apoyo de los medios de comunicación que estaban siendo controlados y el apoyo de otros trabajadores. Ese hombre iba a ser el siguiente ministro cuando el plan de asesinar a Scrimgeour se llevara a cabo. Sabía el día y la hora perfectamente.

Y después de ello, empezaría una mayor dedicación hacia la caza de Potter. Los hermanos Carrow le habían comentado todo aquello. Tenían un rango bajo entre los mortifagos y solo tenían información para que pudieran compartirla con él, pero se podía confiar en lo que le contaban.

También estaba el hecho de que Thicknesse y otros cuantos estaban bajo la maldición _Imperio_ , así que una vez estuviera en el poder, el Señor Tenebroso tendría la marioneta perfecta para traer sus ideales hacia una creciente sociedad de magos con prejuicios.

Scrimgeour era un hombre terco y decidido pero eso no sería suficiente para mantener su posición. Aunque aún tuviera personas que lo apoyasen, y muchos que apoyaban a Potter, la gente estaba muriendo a una velocidad alarmante. Los amenazaban y los atacaban a la vista de todos. Los mortífagos estaban destruyendo sus casas y sus negocios sí no mostraban su apoyo al señor tenebroso. O al menos, que pretendieran hacerlo. Por supuesto, todo esto afectaba a aquellos que tuvieran un linaje mágico fuerte.

El pueblo estaba asustado y el miedo era la manera perfecta de controlar a las masas.

Hoy iban a atacar el ministerio y con ello, Potter y Granger perderían la seguridad en la que en aquellos momentos se aferraban. La Madriguera solo era un refugio temporal.

Cuando el último grano de arena cayera, el ataque empezaría.

El Señor Tenebroso le había ordenado que se quedara en Hogwarts así que no iba a poder hacer nada en persona para mantenerlos a salvo. El Señor Tenebroso había estado enfurecido con el resto de mortífagos y le había ordenado mantenerse en su puesto para notificarle si el chico se atrevía a acercarse a Hogwarts. Por supuesto, no había mencionado nada de lo que Granger le había dicho respecto a sus intenciones de no volver al castillo.

Aún podría ayudarlos desde la distancia, usando a los retratos y su habilidad en pociones, pero en aquel momento, su máxima prioridad era contactar con ella. Y para ello necesitaba que el ataque sucediera. Necesitaba que la seguridad de la Madriguera cayera.

Respiró hondo y el último grano de arena se deslizó hacia el fondo del reloj.

Se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones, escondiéndose del campo visual de los retratos e ignorando sus expresiones de alarma.

Cerró la puerta que daba a su dormitorio, agradecido de que no hubiera ojos curiosos dentro. Potter y Weasley estarían con ella por lo que habría una posibilidad de alterar la confianza que tenían en ella sí la descubrían comunicándose con él.

Había pensado en todo y había decidido que merecía la pena arriesgarse. Ella pensaría de la misma forma.

Alzó su varita, respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces, y se dispuso a realizar su cometido.

Un riachuelo plateado salió volando de la punta de su varita y frunció el ceño cuando la luz luchaba por tomar la forma de su cierva. A pesar de que el animal podía reconocerse estaba deformado. La cabeza era demasiado grande, su cola era demasiado larga y ancha, y el cuello y sus piernas eran más pequeños de lo que habían sido antes. En ciertas zonas la nieblilla se expandía hacia fuera y su pata derecha luchaba por mantenerse corpórea. La cabeza se inclinó, como si estuviera mostrando sumisión.

Observando a su patronus fallido, se preguntó si su alma estaba en el punto de romperse completamente. Había matado a Dumbledore; había destruido la conciencia de Burbage, y había acabado con la vida de otros muchos. Era una tragedia que la forma estuviera desapareciendo, pero al menos era suficiente para ayudar a la bruja que se había convertido en una pequeña luz dentro de su alma.

La nieblilla levantó la extraña cabeza y lo miró. Sus propios ojos se ensancharon cuando la calma recorrió su cuerpo. No había miseria, no había dolor y tampoco había amargura. Solo sentía que era una herramienta útil para cumplir sus misiones.

—Ve con Hermione. —dijo él. —Sí está sola dile que vaya a Grimmauld Place. Sí no lo está no le des el mensaje y espera hasta que puedas hacerlo.

El patronus tembló. Su otra pata delantera perdió la forma y se extendió por el aire como si fuera una nube de humo. Parecía como si se hubiera rendido por el mensaje que le había ordenado enviar. Entonces, el patronus le dio la espalda y lentamente se deslizó por el aire como una nieblilla, dejándolo confuso ante el porqué estaba actuando de aquella forma.

* * *

 **AN: Para aquellos que estaban preocupados por el Patronus….Este capítulo es curioso…Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Por fin puedo poner a la par las historias ya que casi he llegado al final. Nos vemos este sábado.**


	101. Capítulo 100: Sorteando el Pasado

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 100: Sorteando el Pasado**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Le reconforto cuando Phineas le informó sobre como Hermione, Potter y Weasley se las habían arreglado para llegar a Grimmaul place sin llamar la atención. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, más aún con cada paso que daba hacia la casa y agarró su varita con más fuerza, preparado para enfrentarse a cualquiera que pudiera atacarlo. Aunque hubiera filtrado la ubicación casa, los mortífagos aún no eran capaces de verla. El encantamiento _Fidelius_ que Dumbledore había impuesto seguía activo, como sí también fuera un legado para él junto con la protección de Hogwarts.

Por supuesto, la Orden al completo conocía la localización pero seguramente temían una emboscada y, a causa de su traición, habían abandonado la idea de usar la casa. Los mortífagos lo sabían y no se molestaban en mirar en sus alrededores. Al menos, por ahora.  
Tenía que hablar con ella antes de que los mortífagos llegaran a la conclusión de que podría ser un lugar en el que Potter pudiera esconderse. Y supo que no sería por mucho tiempo. Si no hablaba con Hermione ahora, tendría que dejarla completamente sola en medio de la guerra. Aun así, tenía confianza en sus capacidades; sabía que ella apreciaría el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y ese hecho le daba algo de paz. Sabía que estaba haciendo todo lo que podía por ella.

A pesar de estar bajo un hechizo que la ocultaba, la puerta apareció cuando se acercó. Severus miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de entrar.

Caminó con pasos ligeros y cuando estuvo en medio del pasillo de la entrada, se detuvo, sintiendo algún tipo de hechizo protegiendo la casa. Era algo que en sus anteriores visitas no había estado.

Elevó su varita antes de que una sombra blanca comenzara a materializarse delante de él. Canceló el hechizo pero no antes de ver la similitud con el fallecido director.

Siguió adentrándose, su sigilo provocó que no se escuchara nada más que los ruidos propios de una casa antigua. Esbozó una media sonrisa cuando distinguió unos ronquidos provenientes del salón y echó un vistazo.

Estaban ahí. Ella estaba ahí.

Sintió el sudor acumulándose en sus palmas y se secó con las mangas de su túnica antes de girarse para subir las escaleras de una forma aún más cuidadosa. No quería despertar a los retratos que dormían en aquella casa.

Entró en lo que sabía que había sido la habitación de Sirius. Una capa ligera de polvo cubría los muebles como una prueba de que nadie había movido sus pertenencias desde su muerte.

Agitando su varita murmuró el hechizo y al momento la niebla plateada apareció delante de él. Su cierva aún estaba deformada y se negaba a mirarle. Sin decirle nada, el patronus caminó por la habitación y se detuvo al borde de una de las mesillas para acariciar un libro, provocando que el objeto cayera sobre la cama. El libro se abrió y mostró una de sus páginas.

Su garganta parecía estar ahogándolo mientras estudiaba el objeto que estaba recostado sobre la página. No con dolor, pero si con furia. Casi era como si su propio patronus estuviera intentando mofarse de él junto con el destino.

—Ve a despertar a Hermione y guíala hasta aquí. —dijo él, incapaz de arrancar su mirada de la imagen que se movía en frente de él.

Incluso se negó a recriminar con la mirada a su patronus rebelde. Era como si estuviera intentando recordarle en que debía prestar su atención.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en la imagen de Lily riéndose junto con Potter y con Black.

Extendió el brazo y tocó la foto. La cogió y la estudió. Nada más que un suave quemazón de ira se festejaba dentro de él. Aún les debía más de lo que realmente iba a poder pagarles pero esa deuda ya no era lo único que guiaba su vida por completo. Haría todo lo que pudiera por proteger a Potter, moriría por ello, pero ahora también tenía otras personas de las que cuidar. De forma ocasional, permitía que unos retazos de culpa emergieran, pero era menos frecuentes con cada año que pasaba.

Y todo era por otra persona, por la mejor bruja y más agradable de Gryffindor. Por ella podía aceptar el hecho de que no era totalmente un mago oscuro. Que no se merecía la muerte y tampoco una vida llena de sufrimiento. Por esa bruja, podía decir que se lo debía a ellos. No solo a Lily, sino también a James Potter. Observó la foto un poco más, entrecerrando los ojos en la figura de Potter.

—Supongo que también hago todo esto por ti, maldito arrogante.

—Severus has venido. —la voz adormilada resonó a sus espaldas y su pecho se aligeró al escuchar su voz, al saber que ella estaba a salvo en aquel instante.

Casi esbozó una sonrisa al ver su aspecto. La bruja tenía los ojos dormidos, tenía el pelo más desastroso de lo que normalmente estaba y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero la postura de la bruja se volvió rígida en cuanto le echo una mirada a la foto que sujetaba entre sus manos.

Hermione cruzó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado del libro que había guardado la foto. Severus se sentó a su lado y ambos vieron a su patronus desaparecer.

Dejó la foto sobre sus muslos.

—Probablemente será la última vez que pueda verte. —dijo él.

—¿Debería darte también una foto? —preguntó ella. No estaba enfadada pero podía escuchar un rastro de dolor en su tono de voz. La imagen la estaba hiriendo, pero seguramente sabría que ahora ella también era dueña de un pedazo de su vida. Era a ella a la que había venido a ayudar y, en ese momento, era la persona en la que tenía puesta su atención.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien. —dijo, decidiendo ignorar la frase anterior de la joven.

—Recibí tu mensaje y confieso que me sorprendió ya que no pensaba que hicieras algo tan arriesgado. —susurró ella. Podía sentir sus ojos en él pero se negó a encontrarse con su mirada. No iba a discutirlo. Había sido algo descuidado y había sido por sus sentimientos irracionales hacia ella, sentimientos que ella había forjado en él y que le habían hecho actuar de tal manera. Unos por los que también se había arriesgado a venir aquí.

—Va a ser la última vez que pueda ayudarte a ti y a Potter de forma directa. Necesitamos hablar de la forma en la que vamos a pasarnos información. —levantó los ojos de la foto y la vio asentir.

—¿Asumo que ya tienes una idea de cómo hacerlo? —preguntó ella con un amago de sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios.

—Sí y te he traído algo. —metió su mano en el bolsillo y le tendió un baúl en miniatura. Cogió la mano de la joven y le puso el objeto sobre la palma. —Hay pociones dentro que pueden ayudarte. También hay algo de comida y mantas. No es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer considerando que tengo las manos atadas.

Ella se acercó, cubrió su mano y le dio un apretón. Severus se encontró con su mirada.

—Has hecho tanto por mí que nunca seré capaz de igualarlo. Has salvado a mis padres. Estarían muertos de no ser por ti y esto va a ser mucho más útil que cualquier cosa que alguien de la orden haya hecho.

—¿Pudiste llevar a tus padres a un lugar seguro?

—Sí, pero…—la bruja se mordió el labio, bajó la mirada y pudo sentir sus manos temblando contra la suya. Severus retiró su mano y la puso sobre el hombro de la joven, provocando que lo mirase.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él.

Ella respiró hondo y pudo ver el comienzo de unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Tuve que borrarles la memoria. —respondió ella. —De lo contrario no se habrían ido. Se negaban a hacerlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y una lágrima se escapó. Severus fue incapaz de tragar pero tomó aire. Otra víctima de la guerra. Otro hecho cruel que esta joven bruja había tenido que hacer. Tenía que admitir que una parte de su rabia iba contra sus padres por no creerse sus advertencias con seriedad. Ellos sabían que su hija era brillante. Sí les decía que había un peligro ellos deberían haber tenido la inteligencia suficiente como para tener en cuenta dicha advertencia. Pero probablemente también estaba la posibilidad de que hubieran insistido en que ella también huyera.

—Se puede revertir, Hermione, —dijo él y alzó su mano para retirar la lágrima de la mejilla de la bruja. —Tiene que haber rastro de sus antiguos yoes y eso se puede usar para traerlos de vuelta. —Iba a tener que escribir una especie de guía para poder ayudarla con ello.

Hermione dejó que el pequeño baúl cayera entre ellos mientras se inclinaba hacia él y recostaba la frente sobre su hombro derecho. Escuchó unos llantos ahogados pero no percibió la humedad sobre su hombro. Giró su rostro hacia la maraña de rizos y un olor floral y frutal lo golpeó. Un aroma que siempre recordaría y atesoraría. Un símbolo olfativo de una amistad que acabó transformándose en algo más profundo.

Ambos brazos de la mujer lo envolvieron y deseó mantenerse así para siempre. Olvidar los peligros y simplemente quedarse con esta asombrosa mujer.

—¿Qué somos? —la suave voz, cálida y temerosa lo alcanzó junto con la pregunta. La misma que ella le había hecho hacía tiempo.

—No lo sé. —respondió él.

Sabía lo que quería que fueran pero no podía decirlo. No podía prometerle un futuro con él.

Con cada latir de su corazón sintió cada uno de sus pedazos resquebrajados desprendiéndose.

—Quiero que vivas, Severus. Te mereces vivir. —la voz de Hermione estaba camuflada y ella lo aferró con más fuerza. —Pero para que eso suceda necesitas dejarla ir. No quiero que ella acabe con tu vida.

Severus se puso rígido. Aunque aún pensaba que le debía su vida a Lily, en cierta medida, no era eso lo que le hacía pensar que no iba a sobrevivir. Había demasiados hechos acumulados contra él, aunque, a pesar de ellos, ya le había dicho que haría lo posible por vivir y era su intención cumplirlo.

—Todavía tengo que aferrarme a su memoria. —dijo y lentamente la apartó de él. Ella alzó el rostro y lo miró, el dolor gritaba en su rostro mucho más que cualquier otra palabra pudiera expresar. —Hice una promesa. El Señor Tenebroso tiene que caer, incluso si se lleva mi vida como parte de su destrucción.

—Yo…Lo entiendo.

—Y no puedo decirte lo que somos porque no puedo prometerte nada. Sería injusto para ti y, sin importar lo que pase, sé que mi último acto en vida será por lo que le hice a ella.

Ella asintió.

—Y por lo que le hice a Potter. —los ojos de la joven se ensancharon y él le concedió una pequeña sonrisa. —No es solo a Lily a la que debo algo y tú eres la que me ha permitido darme cuenta de eso. Me has ayudado a liberarme de tanto odio y has salvado una parte de mi alma. Hermione, eres la dueña de mi alma.

Ella alzó las manos y cubrió sus mejillas.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista, Severus. Entiendo tu motivación pero quiero que sepas que hay alguien esperando a que sobrevivas y que tampoco creo que los padres de Harry querrían que murieras. Acepto que tienes que hacer esto pero deberías intentar vivir por tu propio futuro. No solo por el mundo del que aún eres parte y del que puedes serlo de nuevo. Quiero una oportunidad contigo.

Las palabras de la bruja se clavaron en su corazón y mandaron una cálida esperanza por todo su ser.

—Te odio. —susurró antes de mostrarle una sonrisa. —Me has hecho feliz y me has dado más paz de la que jamás pensé que pudiera tener. Que jamás pensé que pudiera experimentar. No lo merezco pero me la has dado igualmente con tu cabezonería.

Ella inhaló un llanto y él retiró una lágrima de sus mejillas.

—Acostúmbrate a ello. —respondió ella antes de sonreír.

 **-/-/-**

Al final, los minutos los obligaron a separarse el uno del otro. Ella guardó el baúl en su bolsillo y se levantó de la cama.

Severus miró hacia la foto que ahora estaba en su mano y, tras un breve segundo, se la tendió a Granger. Su mirada oscura se encontró con la de ella antes de hablar.

—Dale esto a Potter. Probablemente sea él el que más desee tener esto, yo no lo necesito.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa brillante, entendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Hermione cogió la imagen y la guardó en el bolsillo.

—No me has dicho como vamos a comunicarnos. —dijo ella.

—Con el retrato de Phineas. Cógelo y actúa como si lo estuvieras usando para espiarme. Le he ordenado que sea nuestro canal de información y puede que se queje pero me dirá dónde os encontráis.

Ella asintió ante sus palabras y dio un paso hacia él.

—Me aseguraré de cogerlo.

—No podré ser de gran ayuda pero puede que sea capaz de distraer a los otros mortifagos sí sé dónde estás.

—De acuerdo, Severus, pero no te arriesgues más por ello. Nos las arreglaremos.

Sintió como los brazos de la bruja rodearon su cintura antes de darle un apretón. Ella alzó la vista para mirarlo y él se inclinó para dejar un beso sobre su frente.

* * *

 **AN: Este es otro de mis capítulos favoritos y espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Aún les queda mucho con lo que lidiar pero al menos han encontrado un momento. Nos vemos el sábado que viene y ya me diréis lo que pensáis.**


	102. Capitulo 101: Pequeña Confrontación

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 101: Pequeña Confrontación**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1997**

Los murmullos murieron cuando el primer estudiante entró en el Gran Comedor y posó sus ojos sobre él. Pero no le importó, de hecho, era un alivio que el miedo hacia él era suficiente para mantener el orden en el colegio y entre la mayoría de los estudiantes. Él no era de quien había que preocuparse, si no de los niños. Sí se sobrepasaban en sus gamberradas, los castigos no serían razonables y no quería mandar a nadie a los Carrow si podía evitarlo, pero algunos tendrían que hacerlo. Sería sospechoso si solo asignaba los castigos a los otros profesores y no a ellos.

Algunos de los estudiantes temblaban mientras se mantenían en la fila, muchos otros se comportaban como si estuvieran en clases y, como siempre, los Gryffindor lo miraban con rechazo. Especialmente aquellos que sabía que eran leales a Potter y a su grupo. Pero en aquel momento, incluso ellos se comportaban. Quería una cierta rebelión pero los jóvenes iban a tener que ser muy cuidadosos y quizás en aquel momento, estaban tomando esa actitud.

Un chismorreo entusiasmado comenzó a alzarse en el comedor, sobretodo entre los nuevos estudiantes. Probablemente ese grupo era el que estaba en un mayor peligro, así que iba a tener que confiar en que los estudiantes más mayores los ayudasen. A pesar de no ser hijos de muggles, su ingenuidad los hacía vulnerables.

En cierta manera, Hogwarts había sido un refugio para él, pero ahora no podía decir que tendría el mismo significado para estos estudiantes.

Y odiaba que fuera así.

Muchos de aquellos niños acabarían indoctrinados con el odio y sabía que los Carrows encontrarían cualquier excusa para enseñarles su idea de las Artes Oscuras. Iban a enseñar lo que el Señor Tenebroso ordenara con exactitud y él no iba a ser capaz de impedirlo. Los niños iban a sentir maldiciones en sus cuerpos en vez de ver su efecto en los animales. Su amo veía adecuado usar este método para educar a sus mortífagos por lo que, lo veía también razonable hacerlo con los niños. Haría que ambos se sometieran a su reinado y con ello descubriría a los jóvenes más fuertes que posteriormente encabezarían sus filas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Minerva guió a los de primer año respiró hondo. Incluso el sombrero seleccionador había sido obligado a mantener sus pensamientos para sí mismo y adular la educación y el orgullo mágico.

Entrelazó sus dedos y observó la ceremonia de selección. Por una vez, Slytherin era la casa favorita, pero en verdad solo era por el Señor Tenebroso. Incluso él sintió una sensación de desazón al ver a un niño ser elegido para su casa. Sus integrantes siempre estaban más atraídos hacia la oscuridad, pero al menos, quedaba algo de luz en las mazmorras. No todos seguirían al Señor Tenebroso y tenía la esperanza de que los que lo hacían y hubieran sido engañados por un tiempo, se dieran cuenta del mal en el que estaban involucrados.

Sus Slytherin eran astutos e inteligentes. Tenía que creer en ellos.

El resto de las casas eran más reticentes por la rivalidad que se había formado durante años y el odio hacia los Slytherin había crecido tras ser nombrado director. En cierta medida, las otras casas estarían más seguros que los Slytherin, pero también correrían más en peligro.

Cuando el último de los niños fue seleccionado desenlazó sus dedos y se levantó. Echó un vistazo a los estudiantes. El ambiente era tenso y asfixiante pero ya había pasado por situaciones más complicadas que esta.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. —dijo y puso las manos a su espalda. —Este año contamos con un par de nuevos profesores, Alecto y Amycus Carrow. Se harán cargo de impartir las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y de Estudios Muggles. Además, también estarán a cargo, junto con Filch, de los castigos para aquellos que opten por ir en contra de las normas de Hogwarts. Estamos aquí para enseñar y si no son cuidadosos con sus acciones, aprenderán el coste de actuar de tal forma. —como era de esperar, los Gryffindor lo miraron como si quisieran escupirle en la cara. —A pesar de estas nuevas normas, las cuales todos ustedes obtendrán una copia, el buen comportamiento será premiado. Si tienen dudas pregunten a sus profesores o al señor Filch. Eso es todo.

Sin inclinarse y sin esperar a un aplauso que nunca llegaría, se sentó de nuevo. La tensión se rompió cuando los platos se llenaron de comida. Al menos los elfos domésticos sabían cómo calmar a las fieras con su exquisita comida.

Bajo la mirada hacia la comida y le costó no mostrar una expresión de sorpresa ante la cantidad que había en su plato. Durante el pasado mes se había percatado de que la calidad y cantidad de comida había mejorado y aumentado. Sin duda podía imaginarse el porqué. Probablemente Dobby había contado la verdad sobre él a los otros elfos domésticos.

Iba a tener que decirles que era demasiada comida. Mucha más de la que necesitaba para funcionar.

Y aun así, era probablemente la cantidad correcta que tendría que comer. Necesitaba ganar algo de peso, pero la verdad es que había perdido el apetito. No había oído nada sobre Hermione desde sus estúpidas y caóticas acciones en el ministerio. Solo podía suponer que estarían buscando algún Horrorucx, ya que tampoco había tenido nuevas noticias sobre el Señor Tenebroso.

Estaba atascado en el medio, sin saber nada, y solo tenía la capacidad de caminar por una fina línea a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Empaló una de las patatas asadas con el tenedor y se centró en ella. Ocasionalmente podía sentir las miradas sobre él pero las ignoró por completo. Todos sabían que era el asesino de Albus Dumbledore. No importaba lo mucho que los medios de comunicación intentaran esconderlo.

Tenía que obligarse a aceptar otra mentira como carga y esta era la más difícil con la que había tenido que lidiar. Había matado a Dumbledore pero ya no lo consideraba como un asesinato.

Pero eso no impediría que el resto de personas lo vieran de tal forma. Incluso si la verdad se filtraba, sería difícil de creer que Severus Snape pudiera hacer algo por el bando "de la luz". Incluso sus compañeros, algunos de los cuales lo conocían desde que era un estudiante, ni si quiera se cuestionaban si era un asesino. Simplemente tomaban la palabra de Potter como única y verdadera, sin plantearse la opción de buscarle y preguntarle sobre ello. Aunque, considerando la situación no podía culparlos por no hacer eso último y, después de todo, había escapado con los mortífagos después de asesinarlo.

Había esperado tener varios encuentros a puerta cerrada pero ninguno de los profesores lo había hecho. Quizás temían que los matara o que los mandase directamente ante el Señor Tenebroso. Pero su intención era tratarlos de la misma forma que siempre y esperaba que le concedieran un espacio razonable y amplio.

Tras consumir un mordisco de cada una de las distintas cosas que había en su plato, lo apartó y dejó su tenedor. Dio un sorbo de su bebida y se levantó del asiento.

Las conversaciones de la mesa murieron y todas las miradas recayeron en él. Empujó su silla y sin mirar a sus compañeros, se alejó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor.

-/-/-

Subió las escaleras hacia su oficina antes de que el castillo decidiera elevarlo por su cuenta. Cuando llegó al piso indicado abrió la puerta de su oficina y se adentró. Todo lo que deseaba era encontrar una forma de relajarse durante el resto de la tarde. Necesitaba distraerse y beber no era una opción. Temía la adicción al alcohol tanto como al Señor Tenebroso. Fue hasta la estantería y cogió uno de los libros, sin percatarse de que la puerta de su despacho no se había cerrado.

—¿A qué estás jugando, maldito bastardo? —la puerta se cerró de golpe tras la pregunta.

Estaba paralizado.

Se había olvidado de ella.

Se había olvidado de que ella había estado presente cuando Hermione lo besó. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que tarde o temprano ella acabaría encarándose con él? Después de todo era una Gryffindor temeraria e irrespetuosa.

Severus cerró el libro.

—Señorita Weasley, ¿qué hace ya comportándose como una estúpida irresponsable? —dejó el libro sobre su mesa antes de girarse hacia la bruja.

—Mi amiga es más importante que cualquier peligro al que me pueda enfrentar. Has jugado con ella. Te ví besándola. La has usado y luego simplemente te fuiste a asesinar a Dumbledore.

Retuvo la necesidad de corregirla y permitió que una expresión aburrida tomara su rostro mientras agradecía le hecho de que algunos retratos, especialmente el de Dumbledore, no estuvieran presentes en aquel momento.

—¿A caso no es usted una hipócrita al decir eso? Viene aquí a insultarme por mis acciones cuando usted fue la primera en ignorar a su amiga cuando más la necesitaba. —taladró a la muchacha con sus ojos y dio unos pasos hacia ella. —Y si no recuerdo mal, fue su amiga la que se tiró encima de mí. Así que le sugiero que piense en sus propias acciones antes de juzgar las mías. No deseo tener que llamar a los Carrow en la primera noche del curso.

—La has engañado. —insistió Weasley con un gruñido.

—Qué acto tan terrible. —le dio la espalda. No podía estar más lejos de la verdad pero agradecía el hecho de que Hermione supiera todo.

—Es obvio que la has engañado. Siempre te estaba defendiendo cuando todos te llamaban imbécil grasiento.

—Le sugiero que cierre la boca, señorita Weasley. Está poniendo a prueba mi paciencia. —dijo antes de sentarse. No iba a darle la satisfacción de que consiguiera enfadarlo.

—Ella confiaba en ti y la has traicionado.

La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Debería irse, señorita Weasley y como consejo, si yo fuera usted me contendría de decir tales cosas. Podría poner en peligro a su supuesta amiga con esas palabras. Después de todo es una bruja hija de muggles y está en más peligro que usted…por el momento.

Weasley entrecerró los ojos pero pudo ver un rastro de sospecha. Esperaba que fuera más lista que su hermano.

—Esto…esto no ha terminado. —dijo la muchacha pero sus palabras salieron ahogadas en vez de amenazadoras y supo que había logrado callarla.

La bruja se giró y desapareció de su despacho.

* * *

 **AN: Y empezamos otro año de Hogwarts con algunos problemas para Severus. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado o el miércoles. Igual empiezo a subir dos capítulos por semana pero dependerá del tiempo que tenga.**


	103. Capítulo 102: Intrusos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 102:** **Intrusos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Octubre, 1997**

La leve calma y la sutil rebelión que había esperado nunca llegó. Había tenido la esperanza de que se rebelaran en pequeñas cosas, de una forma en la que no muchos fueran descubiertos y castigados, pero esa esperanza había sido en vano.

Pero los estudiantes habían decidido ser unos idiotas y hacerlo obvio, forjando nuevas dianas dentro del alumnado. Y esos malditos Gryffindors siempre eran los instigadores de ello. Las otras casas, excepto los Slytherin, los seguían, pero para darle algo de crédito a los Ravenclaws, una gran mayoría no se involucraban, eligiendo centrarse en sus estudios.

Eran un pequeño respiro.

Los Hufflepuffs habían querido a Dumbledore lo suficiente como para luchar contra a su asesino y eran lo suficientemente sumisos como para dejarse llevar por la tendencia bravucona de los Gryffindor.

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde el comienzo del nuevo curso antes de que pequeños grupos comenzaran con sus trampas, haciendo las cosas más difíciles para los Carrow. Aunque todavía ninguno había hecho nada directamente delante de él. En parte le divertía ver los problemas por los que los Carrow estaban pasando pero, por la otra estaba frustrado ante la idea de no poder detener los castigos de los estudiantes que eran cazados en el acto.

Con un gruñido y tras salir de la última clase que había sido incinerada, cerró la puerta de golpe.

Eran idiotas. Todos ellos.

Este caos reciente apestaba a esa banda de Potter y estaba medio tentado de ser él quien los torturara. Este tipo de estupidez ponía a otros en peligro pero, como siempre solo, pensaban en ellos mismos y no en el daño que podían causar a los inocentes que simplemente venían buscando una educación. A pesar de lo terrible que era y de la tendencia al adoctrinamiento que tenía en aquel curso.

Siempre que podían, los Carrow habían optado por castigar a los inocentes de primer año, como un intento para que sirviera de ejemplo a los estudiantes rebeldes y demostrar que hacer cosas contra el Señor Tenebroso tenía como resultado, el sufrimiento. A pesar de que castigaban a aquellos que eran directamente responsables si eran encontrados, los Carrow también se aseguraban de elegir siempre y de forma aleatoria a algunos de primero para torturarlos. Claramente, los estudiantes más mayores no pensaban en el futuro daño que esto causaría a los niños.

No había podido dormir profundamente desde hacía un tiempo. La mayoría de sus pensamientos estaban centrados en encontrar una forma de mantener a los estudiantes inocentes a salvo y sin arriesgar su posición. Sí se encontraba con un incidente con alguien que creía que era inocente tomaba el papel de verdugo al instante y se inventaba cualquier excusa cuando los Carrow cuestionaban su decisión.

Pero no podía ayudar a todos.

Había contemplado la idea de hablar con alguno de los profesores para que se hiciera cargo de más castigos, incluso había barajado la idea de reunir a los profesores con los que más confianza había tenido y contarles más de lo que debería sobre su posición en esta guerra y sus opiniones.

Pero no lo haría. Todavía era demasiado peligroso y tenía que estar en Hogwarts. Tenía que hacer lo que pudiera por sí mismo.

Tenía que cargar con todo.

Pero estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el peso y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder continuar así.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y entrecerró los ojos al ver la Gárgola que daba a su despacho. Estaba abierta.

Sacó la varita de su manga y la mantuvo en alto mientras subía las escaleras, usando sus años de discreción para evitar que los intrusos lo sintieran venir.

Sus botas alcanzaron el final con un toque de pluma y escuchó las voces que provenían de dentro. Pudo escuchar varios objetos moverse.

—La espada debería estar por aquí. —dijo una voz.

¿La espada? ¿Cómo sabían que estaba en su despacho?

Con la varita levantada abrió la puerta de golpe y los intrusos dieron un salto, uno de ellos, dejando caer un objeto al suelo.

Bajó la mirada y vio la bufanda negra que Hermione había tejido para él.

—Así que, ahora los integrantes de la casa de Gryffindor se convierten en unos ladrones. Cuando pienso que no pueden caer más bajo logran mostrarme lo equivocado que estoy. —no necesitó fingir o usar una fachada para expresar su desagrado. Miró alrededor del despacho y a los intrusos. Incluso el maldito Longbottom se había atrevido a apuñalarlo por la espalda. Los músculos en su mano se tensaron y formó un puño. —Señorita Weasley aléjese de mi mesa y no toque nada más de lo que hay en este despacho.

Severus gruñó, bajó su varita y caminó hacia ellos.

Los estudiantes se quedaron congelados en el sitio, algo que concordaba con el gélido ambiente que anunciaba la próxima llegada del invierno sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts.

La parte oscura que aún burbujeaba dentro de él quería hacerlos pedazos, hacer que se retorcieran de dolor con las distintas maldiciones que conocía.

Eran afortunados de ser los amigos de Hermione ya que si no, no podría garantizar que no los torturaría hasta el último momento de sus vidas. De normal, saborearía su miedo, pero en aquel momento, lo único que quería era estar solo.

—Castigados con Hagrid. Esta noche a las ocho. —Hagrid era un hombre en el que podía confiar para no hacer daño a los niños. El peor castigo que podía impartir sería mover las heces de las bestias con una pala aunque, probablemente, ni si quiera ahora les haría un castigo. Era la apuesta segura.

—¿Ha… Hagrid? —dijo Longbottom con sorpresa en su voz.

Severus no hizo nada más que echar una mirada a los estudiantes mientras caminaba entre ellos y se detuvo en su escritorio.

—Fuera de aquí y asegúrense de que nadie los vea de camino a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Todos parpadearon en su dirección antes de desaparecer como si fuera conejos huyendo de un zorro.

Cuando se aseguró de que se habían marchado se agachó y cogió la bufanda.

Sus dedos acariciaron el material hasta que encontró la pequeña serpiente bordada. Los recuerdos, los sentimientos placenteros de cuando recibió el regalo, calmaron cálidamente su corazón.

La echaba más de menos con cada día que pasaba. Estar aquí sin su presencia era más difícil de lo que había imaginado que sería. Antes, ese pensamiento habría sido absurdo pero ahora era lo único que parecía tener sentido.

Dobló la bufanda y la dejó sobre el respaldo de su silla.

Caminó hacia la ventana y miró afuera. Una pequeña sonrisa emergió en sus labios, mientras las últimas hojas cruzaban el cielo en este largo y terrible mes de octubre.

* * *

 **AN: Los rebeldes atacan y Severus hace lo que puede… Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	104. Capítulo 103: La Lealtad de un Fénix

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 103: La Lealtad de un Fenix**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1997**

A lo largo de los últimos días hubo una pausa entre los grandes percances y estaba agradecido por ello. Aún había pequeños golpes contra la autoridad en las clases y no estaba presente para resolverlos, algo que como consecuencia acababa siendo un castigo con los Carrow, pero por lo general, la rebelión se había vuelto más sutil. Finalmente, los estudiantes más mayores se habían percatado de que los inocentes estaban siendo arrastrados hacia algo para lo que eran demasiado jóvenes y con poca experiencia como para involucrarse. En realidad, todos los estudiantes lo eran, pero sería de ingenuos pensar que se iban a mantener al margen. Un acto que si se llevaba a cabo también sería perjudicial para la causa.

El grupo de Potter había desistido en intentar meterse en su despacho. Desde que los había encontrado se había cruzado con ellos un par de veces, patrullando sus dominios con tal lamentable sutileza que incluso una serpiente sorda sería capaz de escucharlos. Las veces que los había encontrado, los jóvenes se habían paralizado tanto como lo habían hecho en su despacho, pero en vez de molestarse en enviarlos a un castigo simplemente les había dicho que volvieran a sus dormitorios.

Después de eso, no los había vuelto a ver merodeando.

Miró hacia el Gran Comedor, captando las miradas de odio hacia él de forma ocasional. El ambiente aún estaba tenso, creciendo con cada día que pasaba, pero la mayor causa de ello era por la actitud de los Carrows de centrarse en aquellos que podrían cometer alguna infracción. Sabía que los Carrow eran los que estaban provocando la mayoría de las situaciones y buscaban lo que fuera como excusa para castigar a alguien.

Los estudiantes tendían a actuar sí él estaba presente por lo que sería mejor, tanto para ellos como para su propia salud, evitar el Gran Comedor en el futuro. Podría fingir estar trabajando si alguien le preguntaba, aunque por supuesto, no sería algo que hicieran.

Se levantó del asiento y cruzó el Gran Comedor con la intención de ir a su despacho. Los presentes se hundieron en el silencio mientras caminaba y sentía todos los ojos sobre su espalda hasta que dobló la esquina. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo en exhibición. Era el sujeto perfecto para burlarse y observarlo con desprecio pero no para hablar con él. La situación siempre había sido así pero ahora era más pronunciado.

Y ella era la única que había sido lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse al monstruo; A caminar por un tiempo a su lado, algo que aún lo hacía en espíritu pero ese hecho no quitaba que la echara de menos. Probablemente, mucho más de lo que debería.

Cuando llegó a su despacho miró a cada uno de los retratos encontrándose con que de nuevo Albus estaba desaparecido. Parecía como si todos los planetas se hubieran alineado para comprobar como estaba Granger. Para aliviar al menos, una preocupación que lo estaba devorando por dentro.

Se detuvo en frente de Phineas. El viejo director de Slytherin lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y de rigidez. Aun así, había algo más que no era capaz de descifrar con exactitud.

—Phineas cuéntame algo de ellos. —El retrato, tras una mirada acusatoria, asintió.

—Sí, director. Están a salvo y se mantienen sin llamar la atención a pesar de que hay varios hombres lobo olisqueando a su alrededor. Potter ha estado teniendo pesadillas por lo que la preocupación de la bruja se está agravando. Ha mencionado algo sobre enseñarle Oclumancia pero el necio ha rechazado la idea. —hizo una pausa y elevó su rostro. —Debo decir, que a pesar de que es una sangre sucia es extremadamente inteligente.

—¡No la llames así! —respondió con brusquedad, casi agarrando el retrato para romperlo en pedazos. —Se merece un respeto, Phineas.

No iba a permitir que otro ser insultara a la única bruja, a la única persona, que ahora estaba de su lado. A la única que conocía la verdad sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer.

El retrato simplemente sonrió con complicidad. Severus entrecerró los ojos y entonces, resopló. Ese maldito bastardo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y quería obtener una reacción por su parte.

—Eso ha sido muy Slytherin por tu parte. —dijo él.

—Por supuesto.

—Dame un informe de su situación.

—Están teniendo problemas con la comida y el pelirrojo descerebrado los abandonó hace un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué no me lo has notificado? —supo que aunque lo hubiera hecho no podría haber actuado. Pero habría sido bueno saberlo. —Ese maldito Weasley ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Granger?

—Claramente se siente traicionada pero no deja que eso la afecte demasiado. Ahora mismo se está centrando en ayudar a Potter. No echa de menos a ese idiota. —el retrato esbozó una sonrisa. —Weasley no es el hombre que plaga su mente, sino usted, director, y la bruja no para de preguntar sobre usted todas las veces que puede. Le conté sobre el intento de robo en su despacho cuando me preguntaron por la espada. Su bruja no parecía contenta con ello pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Su bruja. ¿De verdad el retrato la había etiquetado como su bruja? ¿Acaso él era tan obvio? Cruzó sus brazos y descartó esos pensamientos. Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse y que un retrato supiera lo que sentía por ella no era algo urgente.

—Cuando puedas, dile que el Señor Tenebroso no va a invadir la mente de Potter pero que probablemente esas pesadillas sean influencia suya. Se está volviendo más descuidado y desesperado. En estos momentos estoy en un lugar privilegiado así que dile que no se preocupe y que se centre en encontrar y destruir esos Horrorcruxes.

—Lo haré, director. Estoy seguro de que se alegrará de tener un mensaje suyo.

—Y sobre ese gusano cobarde… Dile que le echaré unas cuantas maldiciones encima si se atreve a poner sus pies cerca del castillo.

Phineas río entre dientes, provocando que el cuadro vibrase y, entonces, se inclinó antes de desaparecer.

Las nuevas noticias no lo habían calmado tanto como habría deseado pero, al menos, sabía que ella aún estaba a salvo y escondida. Granger se había puesto al mando y eso le daba tranquilidad a su mente. Ella era el cerebro de esos tres; era cautelosa y la había entrenado para luchar y sobrevivir. Era una luchadora y ahora se atrevía a mostrar sus garras cuando era necesario.

Un gorjeo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y miró hacia la ventana para ver una masa de fuego con la forma de un pájaro adentrándose en el despacho. La ardiente criatura se movió hacia la percha que había y aterrizó en ella. El pequeño búho que se había acostumbrado a venir al Gran Comedor entró tras de él, eligiendo su silla para aterrizar. Severus fue hasta la silla y acarició al búho en la cabeza antes de centrar su mirada en el fénix.

—¿Fawkes?

El fénix extendió sus alas y dejó escapar otro gorjeo. Sus garras se aferraron a la percha, una pista que no pasó desapercibida para comprender lo que la criatura estaba diciendo "No me voy a mover de aquí."

Y no comprendía por qué. Ya no era leal a Dumbledore; seguía su cometido y sus ideales pero Dumbledore estaba muerto y el fénix era libre de su dueño.

Estudió el pájaro por unos pocos segundos y dio un paso atrás cuando el fénix inclinó su rostro, como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia.

¿Por qué lo elegiría a él como amo?

El pájaro alzó la cabeza y encaró su mirada con la de él. Iba a tener que aceptar la decisión de la criatura sin importar si pensaba que era algo bueno o malo.

Severus sonrió.

¿Quién habría pensado que este tipo de ayuda acudiría a un Slytherin?

Dirigió su mirada al retrato de Dumbledore, el cual, seguía vacío.

* * *

 **AN: A pesar de todo, nuestro Severus no parece estar tan solo como pensaba pero aun así, no puede evitar que sus pensamientos vayan hacia Hermione. Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	105. Cap 104: Planes que se van al cuerno

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 104: Planes que se van al cuerno**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1997**

No tuvo más noticias por parte de Phineas en las siguientes semanas. Lo único que sabía era que su emplazamiento o su situación no habían cambiado para esos dos aventureros que necesitaba proteger. Se había enterado que el cobarde pelirrojo había vuelto a la casa de su madre y parecía que no tenía sentido común para darse cuenta de que aún era un objetivo. Era cierto que principalmente los mortífagos iban tras Potter, pero si encontraban a Weasley, no dudarían en matarlo para sacar a Potter de su escondrijo. Incluso podrían torturar al chico para obtener información sobre lo que Potter estaba haciendo.

Suponía que la falta de respuestas y de palabras era mejor que las malas noticias, pero aun así, deseaba escuchar algo de ella que confirmase que aún estaba fuera del alcance de los mortífagos.

Había olvidado lo que era el no tener a nadie con quien hablar, el sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Lo había hecho durante la mayoría de su vida adulta pero la bruja lo había transformado de un hombre frío a uno que necesitaba calidez. Uno que ahora reconocía que podía sentir lastima hacia las personas, en vez de aplastar ese sentimiento y fingir que no le importaba nada.

La situación en Hogwarts era de estar un minuto en calma y en el siguiente parecía como si hubiera explotado una bomba muggle. Hoy, otro grupo de estudiantes había sido mandado a la enfermería con sacudidas violentas tras la exposición a la maldición cruciatus que los Carrow habían usado en las clases. Tenía que admitir que no estaba en desacuerdo con que alguien experimentara como se sentía, ya que al saberlo serían más cautelosos en utilizarlo. Sería una experiencia que crearía empatía.

Pero solo en ciertas personas.

Al final, a pesar de que era sospechoso, iba a la enfermería en medio de la noche para comprobar como estaban los estudiantes; Cuando Pomfrey estaba en su despacho y se había asegurado de que no lo vería mientras observaba la condición de los jóvenes desde la distancia.

Por fortuna, Pomfrey contaba con una gran experiencia tratando esta maldición, ya que él mismo había acudido a ella tras la exposición de la maldición y su aún destrozado cuerpo.

Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla pero no estaba centrado en su alrededor o en las palabras que provenían de las bocas de los profesores. Todo esto era inútil. Cualquier cosa que intentaran hacer, cualquier nueva norma, cualquier nueva clase fuera de las pautas establecidas, iba a tener que desecharlas antes de que lo intentaran. Todo porque el Señor Tenebroso no aceptaría a no ser que lo beneficiara en conseguir sus objetivos.

Estaba seguro de que los profesores también lo sabían porque ignoraban su presencia y lo trataban como si estuviera bajo la capa invisible de Potter. Lo escuchaban de la misma forma que él lo hacía con ellos, algunos fingían que las discusiones les importaban, pero al final, solo les preocupaba causar problemas y realizar un mayor caos posible sin ser vistos.

Pero solo un caos leve. Nada con lo que los Carrows pudieran percatarse pero sí cosas de las que él se daba cuenta y dejaba pasar. Aunque solo escuchaban sus palabras cuando les decía que se dedicaran a enseñar, sabía que estaban impidiendo todas las represalias posibles. Incluso Minerva, con su temperamento de Gryffindor era lo suficientemente astuta como para elegir de forma adecuada sus batallas.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando las sillas se movieron y el profesorado comenzó a salir. Respiró hondo y esperó hasta que el último de los pasos desapareciera antes de expulsar el aire retenido.

—Para un traidor que asesinó a su mentor parece que a veces puedes sentir una pizca de preocupación.

Alzó la vista y vio a Minerva de pie. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y tenía la varita en la mano, algo que asumió que era como precaución. Los ojos de la mujer lo miraron de la misma forma como cuando había sido un estudiante. En aquellos tiempos en los que había cargado con las culpas solo por defenderse de Potter, aunque si era sincero, se mereció algunos de los castigos ya que alguna vez había atacado primero. Aun así había cargado con la culpa y había sido castigado incluso cuando nunca había hecho nada malo y, por supuesto, Potter se iba de rositas con una palmada en el hombro.

Se recriminó a si mismo por permitir que su máscara cayera por un segundo, incluso si los Carrow no habían estado presentes.

La ignoró y se levantó de su asiento, deseando llegar a la miserable soledad de su despacho.

—¿Realmente tienes el alma tan podrida? —preguntó. —¿O es que de verdad tienes un motivo tras ello? —la mujer dio un paso hacia él. —Dime porque mataste a Albus. La razón real.

Y las palabras toscas de la mujer se redujeron a una lenta plegaria hasta que su voz se suavizó. Supo que se estaba tragando todo el orgullo para preguntarle aquello, incluso solo por no usar un tono ácido. Casi tuvo la tentación de decirle que también solo era un peón para Albus pero se contuvo.

—Le sugiero que deje de preguntar cosas de forma tan directa, profesora McGonagall, y que se vaya. Si sus compañeros la vieran no se tomarían tan a la ligera la forma en la que me está hablando.

—No comes, Severus. —ella susurró. —Te escondes y tratas de ayudar a mis estudiantes para librarlos de sus castigos. Los otros no se han dado cuenta pero yo te he observado desde que eras un niño. Nada de esto tiene sentido. Tenía la esperanza de que todo esto tuviera una explicación, un motivo para que las cosas hayan sucedido de esta manera. Sé que en el fondo no eres un monstruo. Has cometido errores como cualquier otro ser humano y pienso que está pasando algo que no lo sabe nadie salvo tú. Las cosas no son como parecen, ¿verdad? —el agarre que la mujer tenía sobre la varita se debilitó y ella dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Su postura ya no tenía trazos de hostilidad.

Quizás permitir que se preguntara cosas e intentar tener otro aliado a espaldas de Dumbledore podría ayudar. Aun así, todo lo que podía hacer era dejar que lo averiguara por ella misma. Sabía que Minerva era el tipo de mujer que irrumpiría en su despacho si podía e irritaría a Albus durante horas hasta obtener la verdad. Sería una personalidad fuerte contra otra y no le faltaba la confianza en que Minerva ganaría tal batalla.

—Parece que te has vuelto más astuta desde que me he convertido en el director, Minerva, y francamente, también muy intrusiva con mi vida, intentando ver más allá de lo obvio solo porque lo deseas. —dejó escapar una risa con sarcasmo. —Probablemente lo siguiente que harás será entrar en mi despacho y coger ese retrato del maldito anciano. Aunque seguramente sería un alivio para mí que lo hicieras, incluso ahora. Quizás tengas suerte y hable contigo si no tiene un caramelo de limón incrustado en esa boca problemática que tiene.

Se aseguró de que su tono fuera mordaz pero bajo. Parecería que la estaba reprendiendo pero era lo suficientemente leve como para que nadie pudiera entender exactamente lo que estaba diciendo. Sus palabras eran como insultos hacia Dumbledore mientras que a ella le estaba dando lo que necesitaba saber.

Ella asintió lentamente y él pasó junto a ella antes de salir de la sala de profesores.

Se relajó cuando llegó a la puerta de su despacho pero la tensión volvió cuando el retrato de Phineas comenzó a gritarle. Severus cerró la puerta de golpe y puso hechizos protectores en ella antes de apresurarse hacia el retrato.

Sí ese cuadro reaccionaba de tal forma, significaba que algo terrible había sucedido.

—¡La bruja, señor! Estaba desesperada y al final me ha pedido que contacte con usted. —Severus tuvo que ignorar los ojos de Albus estudiándolos.

—Explícate. —dijo él, manteniendo la calma a pesar de que el pánico amenazaba con salir a flote.

—Sabía que era peligroso contactar con usted pero me ha pedido que le diga que vaya con ella.

 _¿Ir…con ella?_ Hermione nunca le pediría tal cosa a no ser que…

—Al joven Potter le ha mordido la serpiente. La bruja ha intentado estabilizarlo pero no puede. —Si Phineas no hubiera sido un retrato hubiera jurado que el viejo director estaba sudando.

Su estómago se hundió. Sí Nagini había mordido a Potter era de seguro que moriría si no recibía un antídoto. Hermione había hecho bien en ponerse en contacto con él. No tenía otra opción y Potter no podía morir.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó mientras comenzó a dirigirse a sus aposentos personales. La imagen de Phineas lo siguió pero desapareció durante un momento.

Severus rebuscó entre sus viales, cogió uno y apretó sus labios. No sería suficiente para curar a Potter pero sí para estabilizarlo hasta que pudiera elaborar más antídoto. Guardó el vial con cuidado en su bolsillo y recolectó los ingredientes que necesitaría junto con un equipo de elaboración de pociones de viaje.

—Está en ese sitio que usted le enseñó. —dijo Phineas.

Severus asintió y colocó todas las cosas que necesitaba en la caja antes de encogerla y meterla en su otro bolsillo.

—¿Te ha dicho lo que ha estado utilizando en Potter? —preguntó mientras volvía a entrar en su oficina y se detuvo en frente de Fawkes.

—No. —respondió Phineas. —Su bruja no podía hablar más. La fiebre del chico ha subido y está con dolores. La bruja tenía que mantenerlo callado.

—De acuerdo. Dile que le meta en la garganta más bezoares. No más de tres en seis horas o lo matará antes de que llegue. —Volcó toda su atención en el fénix. —Necesito tus lágrimas.

El fénix se inclinó, Severus descorchó el vial y lo sujetó delante de la criatura. Un par de lágrimas habrían sido suficientes pero el ave le dio mucho más que eso, algo que aceleraría el proceso de curación. Era una pena que las propiedades de las lágrimas por si solas, no fueran suficientes para ese veneno.

Severus tapó el vial y lo guardó junto con el otro, entonces, cogió su varita.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Severus? —preguntó Albus, paralizando sus movimientos por un segundo antes de que la rabia lo impulsara a actuar.

Fijó su mirada en el retrato. Estaba realizando tantas cosas que Albus le había dicho que no hiciera y este acto era la mayor transgresión hacia sus planes. Albus no podía prever todo lo que sucedería y era demasiado terco como para darse cuenta de que no todo podía salir como él quisiera.

—Estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para todos. —espetó. —Estoy mandando tus planes al cuerno.

* * *

 **AN: Un capítulo favorito por aquí y se viene otra tanda seguida de ellos. Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	106. Capítulo 105: Respiro entre el Caos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 105:** **Respiro entre el Caos.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Cuando sus pies tocaron la nueva oscuridad, casi se echó a reír por la cara de estupefacción que Albus había puesto ante sus palabras. Por supuesto, su intención no era arruinar el plan de Albus por completo, pero podía ser alterado y pretendía hacer lo más conveniente para su situación.

Miró alrededor de la zona nevada y se tomó un segundo para respirar el aire fresco. Entonces, buscó por el lugar, usando la poca luz de la luna que brillaba en aquel momento por la zona. Todo parecía estar como debería. No había personas alrededor y el único sonido que rompía el silencio en la muda noche eran las aguas del río sin congelar. Pero cuando dio un paso adelante fue cuando sintió la magia. Hechizos protectores que él había creado. Hechizos que le había enseñado a ella.

Sintió un tirón y sus ojos vislumbraron una nueva realidad formándose ante él, y entonces, una presión se amoldó contra su cuerpo, provocando que su sonrisa emergiera.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice antes de que fueras a matar a Dumbledore? —la voz de ella fue como una canción para sus oídos.

—Te tiraste de forma estúpida a mis brazos, en frente de tu amiga, y me besaste. —aunque sus palabras sonaban desagradables las verbalizó con tonos dulces.

Ella se alejó de él y aprovechó para estudiar el rostro de la bruja. Una sonrisa triste controlaba sus labios y las lágrimas frescas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Ella tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, y lo guió hacia la tienda de campaña.

Cuando entró dentro toda su atención se dirigió hacia Potter de inmediato. El muchacho estaba gimiendo y apretando los puños. Cada pocos segundos sacudía sus pies o movía su cuerpo como si intentase aliviar algo del dolor.

—S…Siento haberte puesto en más peligro pero Harry está yendo a peor y yo…

—Has hecho lo correcto. —dijo y sacó el vial con el antídoto de su bolsillo. —¿Cuándo le mordió la serpiente y cuántos bezoares has usado?

Soltó la mano de Granger y fue hacia Potter. Se arrodillo al lado del muchacho y colocó su mano sobre la frente del joven. Como era de esperar, la fiebre era alta pero no extrema.

Aún.

—Hace dos días y he usado cuatro bezoares. Dos al día. He intentado identificar el veneno pero…Sé que no soy lo suficientemente hábil para hacerlo.

Él asintió.

—Soy el único que sabe cómo tratarlo y Arthur Weasley es la evidencia de ello. Levanta la cabeza de Potter.

La joven bruja hizo lo que le pidió y gota a gota, vertió el contenido del vial en la garganta del chico, obligándolo a tragar varias veces con un golpecito de su varita sobre la garganta del muchacho.

Que el chico se tomase todo el vial era el primer paso, ahora era cuando la verdadera lucha comenzaba.

Hermione recostó la cabeza de Potter sobre la almohada y él se levantó para mirar alrededor de la tienda. Necesitaba un lugar seguro en el que trabajar y no reducir a cenizas la tienda de campaña.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de las posesiones de la bruja rodeando el retrato de Phineas. La bolsa de cuentas que le había regalado estaba tras el retrato pero una pequeña montaña de vendas estaba situada delante del marco. Parecía como si fuera algún tipo de altar.

Severus hizo un gesto hacia la hoguera.

—Voy a tener que realizar ahí la poción. Potter va a necesitar al menos dos dosis más para eliminar el veneno. Elaboraré un caldero completo en caso de que os encontréis de nuevo con la serpiente.

Ella reavivó el fuego con la varita.

—¿Con eso será suficiente?

Él asintió.

Mientras sacaba las cosas y las ordenaba, Hermione se sentó en un catre. Llenó el caldero con agua y lo levitó para que estuviera por encima del fuego. El agua iba a tener que hervir antes de que pudiera comenzar y por ello, se tomó otro momento para mirarla. La bruja tenía ojeras y había perdido mucho peso pero, a pesar de que estaba al borde de caer exhausta, seguía adelante.

—Deberías descansar, Hermione.

—Puede que necesites ayuda con Harry. —respondió ella con voz débil.

—No necesito ayuda con este idiota así que duerme. No dejaré que os pase nada a ninguno de los dos y estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Ella alzó la mirada para encontrar la suya, se inclinó hacia delante y rozó sus labios con los de él. Era tentador acercarla más pero un beso de ese tipo no era adecuado para la situación en la que estaban.

Cuando él rompió el contacto, ella tenía marcada una sonrisa. Su relación era tanto una debilidad como una fuente de fuerza para ambos.

—Ahora vete a dormir, bruja.

Se distanció de ella y fue hacia el caldero que ahora hervía. Tenía la esperanza de que si se centraba en elaborar la poción sería suficiente para calmar su mareado corazón. Se sentó en el suelo y usó la caja del equipo de pociones como tabla para comenzar a cortar un champiñón blanco que había traído con él. Sintió unos ojos sobre su espalda y miró por encima del hombro.

La joven estaba tumbada sobre su costado pero no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo para dormirse.

—Granger, duerme. —partió el champiñón por la mitad y un líquido rojo manchó la caja.

—Nunca había visto ese ingrediente. —la voz cansada de la muchacha se desvaneció y él gruño. —Venga ya, no puedes esperar que me duerma cuando estás elaborando un antídoto que solo tú sabes cómo hacerlo. Además, hacer pociones me relaja así que en cierto modo cuenta como descanso.

No iba a poder negarse con aquellos ojos llenos de esperanza que tenía. La maldita bruja era como él en lo referente a satisfacer la sed de conocimiento.

—Déjame ayudar, por favor. —dijo ella.

Permitió que una pequeña risa se le escapara e hizo un gesto para que viniera hacía su lado.

—Ven aquí, Granger.

El rostro de la bruja se iluminó, bajó de la cama y se dejó caer a su lado. Tuvo que morderse la mejilla para evitar reírse ante la mirada extasiada que llevaba ella en el rostro mientras observaba todos los ingredientes. Severus levantó la caja sobre sus piernas para que ella pudiera verlo mejor.

—Se llama _Hydnellum Peckii,_ o usando el terrorífico lenguaje de los jóvenes, el hongo de diente sangrante. Lo uso como anticoagulante para la sangre _._ —explicó.

—Admito que el nombre en ese lenguaje terrorífico le pega.

—Sin duda. —continuó troceándolo hasta que obtuvo el tamaño adecuado. —Añade las raíces de _Aristolochia Serpentaria_.

—Pero… siendo un anticoagulante… ¿No será peligroso?

—Lo sería si hubiera una herida reciente y abierta. Por eso se usa junto con las pociones de reabastecimiento de sangre. En el caso de Potter no hay una herida grande por lo que no será necesario. Sí Nagini le hubiera arrancado una zona más grande, como por ejemplo el fémur o el cuello, las necesitaría. —miró como ella añadía las raíces. —remueve dos veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Ella siguió sus indicaciones y él cogió el vial que contenía las lágrimas de Fawkes para ponerlo con el resto de los ingredientes. Los ojos de la bruja observaban cada movimiento que hacía con una visión que solo las personas más dotadas poseían.

—Ahora añade la _Echinacea_ y revuelve dos veces otra vez. —dijo él. —Esa planta funcionará como antibiótico.

Cogió el hongo troceado entre sus manos, contó las vueltas y, justo cuando el agua hirviendo dejó de moverse, dejo caer los hongos dentro del caldero. Contó el tiempo mientras descorchaba el vial que contenía las lágrimas y observaba como el agua tomaba un color rojo intenso.

—¿Y eso es? —preguntó ella, señalando al vial que tenía entre las manos.

—Lágrimas de Fénix. —sus ojos no se apartaron de la poción. Cuando echó el líquido en la mezcla hirviente, el rojo se transformó en un verde oscuro.

Un quejido le hizo desviar la vista al mismo tiempo que Hermione. El cuerpo de Potter se sacudió y luego se paralizó. Cuando volvió a mirarla, la bruja parecía aterrorizada por su amigo.

—Sobrevivirá. —dijo. —Aún tenemos un par de horas con esa dosis de antídoto que le he dado. No tendría que tener muchas secuelas cuando despierte pero vas a tener que encontrar un sitio en el que Potter pueda descansar. Sus músculos van a estar muy débiles durante un tiempo pero debería recuperarse completamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevará terminar la poción?

—Una hora de reposo. Estará lista para salvar a Potter.

Ella asintió y mordió su labio inferior.

—Sé que has dicho que debería descansar pero no voy a ser capaz de dormirme. —ella cogió su mano. —¿Te sentarías a mi lado y hablarías conmigo?

—Por supuesto, —respondió. El tener ese tiempo, sin importar lo breve que fuera, significaba todo un mundo para él. Era un respiro entre el caos físico y emocional que llevaba consigo.

Se levantaron y ella lo guió para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Había supuesto que ella se sentaría también por lo que le sorprendió cuando ella se dio la vuelta y fue a coger algo que no podía lograr ver. Momentos después, ella se giró. La bruja sostenía una tetera y dos tazas.

—Nos sentará bien. Es mi favorito y parece que necesitas disfrutar de algo agradable.

—¿Estás criticando mi apariencia, Granger?

—Sé que yo tampoco tengo un buen aspecto. —respondió ella y se centró en hacer el té. Mientras este se elaboraba, el olor que llenó la tienda de campaña le resultó familiar.

—Asumo que no están siendo amables contigo en el colegio.

—Asumes bien, pero esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento después de todo lo que ha pasado.

La bruja emitió un pequeño gruñido desde la garganta.

—Pensaba que al menos tendrían el sentido común de…—volvió a gruñir.

—Creo que Minerva puede que se haya dado cuenta de algo pero no estoy seguro de qué. Le he ofrecido ciertas pistas pero nada específico. Podría ayudarme si se percata de que no todo es como parece.

—Probablemente acabe ayudándote de alguna forma. —dijo Granger. —Sin importar si sabe todo o no.

Aceptó la taza que le ofrecía y la bruja se sentó a su lado. Un agudo aroma floral, combinado con uno frutal alcanzó su nariz desde la taza. Olía como ella.

Frunció el ceño y miró al té durante unos segundos antes de dar un sorbo.

—¿Que infusión es?

—Es Darjeeling. —la bruja recostó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Darjeeling, —murmuró y acarició el borde de su taza. Era un té complejo de hacer. Fácil de sobrepasarse con la cocción pero era propio de ella hacerlo tan perfecto. —Necesitas comer un poco más. —dijo él. —Sé que evitas comer en situaciones precarias pero necesitas todas tus fuerzas.

—Ahora mismo los dos somos un par de desastres andantes, así que no tienes derecho a decirme como debo cuidarme sí tu tampoco lo haces. Tú tampoco has estado comiendo; es fácil verlo.

—Bruja impertinente. —ella sonrío antes de dar un sorbo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y bebieron el té durante unos minutos antes de que ella exhalara con un aliento que temblaba al abandonar su cuerpo.

—Hemos encontrado un Horrorcux. Es horrible. —habló ella con un tono tan bajo que casi tuvo que pedirle que repitiera sus palabras. —Te absorbe todas las emociones positivas y te habla. Es un recordatorio constante de tus inseguridades y de tus debilidades.

—¿Dónde está?

—Lo tengo en mi bolsa pero no quiero que lo toques. —ella aferró su mano, asegurándola entre los dedos. —Necesitamos la espada de Gryffindor para romperlo. Harry me ha dicho que Dumbledore le dijo que la espada tenía tal poder.

Desvió su mirada de ella y su cuerpo se tensó.

—Otro retazo de información que el anciano decidió no contarme. —espetó. Ahora sabía por qué la espada era tan importante. Por qué casi muere al intentar conseguirla. Y ahora sabía que ese anillo que había maldecido al director había sido también un Horrorcrux. Eso explicaba el por qué la espada había estado al lado del anillo roto. —Dumbledore ha sido un maldito idiota. —dijo él. La mano de la bruja se elevó hasta su pecho y él la miró. Se inclinó y la besó en la frente, dándose cuenta de que era un gesto que solo había realizado con ella.

Tras terminarse el té dejó la taza en el suelo, al lado de él pero fuera del alcance de sus pies para no romperla por accidente.

—La espada está en mi posesión. Cuando Potter esté mejor me aseguraré de que la obtiene pero te sugiero que primero os mováis de aquí. Habéis estado durante mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

—Me aseguraré de hacerlo lo antes posible. —dijo ella y elevó más la mano para acariciar su rostro. Ella sonrió.

Él levantó una ceja y ladeó el rostro ligeramente.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella inclinó el rostro y su sonrisa creció.

—Te estás dejando la barba. —Severus resopló.

—No, es solo que no he tenido tiempo de afeitarme.

—Creo que no te sentaría mal. Creo que incluso se vería genial, especialmente si te cortas el pelo.

—¿Estás intentando que cambie mi imagen? —bromeó.

—No, me encanta tú aspecto. Es solo que las nuevas cosas pueden ser divertidas. —iba a abrir la boca cuando ella le cortó con sus palabras. —Lo sé, lo sé, estaría fuera de lugar y no serías tú. —el pulgar de la bruja recorrió su mandíbula. —El mundo empezaría a preguntarse cosas, ¿no es así?

El asintió. Nunca se le había ocurrido cortarse el pelo o dejarse crecer el bello facial. No le importaba en absoluto el aspecto que tenía y su apariencia lamentable no era intencional.

Lentamente, ella dejó caer su mano.

—Quizás algún día puedas hacerlo.

Supo lo que estaba dando a entender y deseaba poder tener ese tiempo para pensar en algo tan trivial como una barba.

—Quizás. —respondió.

—Tu…—ella suspiro. —Por favor, ten cuidado.

—Siempre me dices eso.

—Y seguiré diciéndotelo hasta que dejemos de estar en peligro.

Severus giró su cuerpo ligeramente hasta que sus rodillas se juntaron con las de ella y, tras dejar la taza de la bruja en el suelo, rodeó su cintura.

Ella lo empujó hasta que estuvo recostado contra la cama. Iba a protestar por ello pero entonces ella se acurrucó a su lado. La bruja apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y posó el brazo sobre su estómago.

—Simplemente relajémonos por un momento, ¿por favor? ¿Los dos juntos?

Él posó su barbilla sobre el pelo de la bruja, recreándose en su aroma. Sabía que no deberían estar tan cerca, que después sería más difícil apartarse de ella, pero no era capaz de alejarse o de volver a sentarse.

—De acuerdo. —dijo antes de dejar que una parte de la tension de su cuerpo lo abandonara.

Necesitaba esto.

—¿Severus?

—¿Sí?

—Te quiero.

—Lo sé. —susurró. Lo había sabido durante mucho tiempo pero había sido difícil aceptarlo.

Cuando sintió el cuerpo de la bruja relajarse, enterró su rostro entre los rizos y respiró hondo mientras dormitaba ligeramente, manteniendo su habilidad de despertarse con facilidad y que había adquirido a lo largo de los años.

Se consolaría con aquel pequeño momento placentero.

-/-/-

Tan pronto como apareció en su despacho encorvó el cuerpo por el cansancio. A pesar de su fatiga, le embargaba una sensación de alivio. Potter iba a ponerse bien y ahora tenían suficiente antídoto por si la serpiente los atacaba de nuevo. Dos viales habían sido para Potter y tenían cuatro para guardarse. Cuando le había administrado la última dosis al chico casi había recuperado la consciencia; un aviso de que era el momento de marcharse.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia sus habitaciones para lavarse cuando Albus habló.

—¿Me vas a explicar lo que estás haciendo, Severus?

Le sorprendió encontrar que no había enfado hacia él, solo frustración, aún así, no iba a permitir que le hiciera sentir culpable o como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

—Ya te lo he dicho. —dijo él.

—Sí sabe todo va a ser un peligro para mi plan.

—Ahora es nuestro plan, Albus. Ya no estás aquí salvo en pintura y no estás viviendo esto así que no tienes mucho que decir. Voy a seguir tu plan principal así que cierra el pico y deja que haga mi trabajo.

—Severus, escúchame. Entiendo que-

Severus se giró para encarar el retrato.

—Tú no entiendes nada. —interrumpió, sorprendiéndose de su propia calma. —No me trates como si fuera estúpido. Sabe Oclumancia y es muy buena con ello. Lo que he hecho, lo que le he enseñado, le ayudará a sobrevivir y a ayudar a Potter a hacerlo también hasta que llegue el momento. Así que no te atrevas a decir que es un peligro para tu plan. Ahora está más capacitada para actuar de forma apropiada cuando sea necesario.

Albus suspiró y sacudió su rostro.

—Severus eras capaz de hacerlo tú solo.

Le dio la espalda y fue hasta su mesa para apoyar su mano en el respaldo de la silla.

—Quizás por un tiempo pero no durante todo el plan. Dime, Albus, sí ella no hubiera sabido como contactar conmigo, ¿qué habría pasado? ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Potter? ¿Qué destino tendría el mundo mágico si el chico hubiera muerto en una tienda de campaña? Piensa en tu plan antes de contestarme.

Y dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro cuando Dumbledore no contestó.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno… este capítulo tiene demasiadas cosas así que diré, es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que os haya gustado y que me digáis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Este capi tendrá un dibujo que lo acompaña así que echar una ojeada. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	107. Capítulo 106: Inexpecto Patronum

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 106: Inexpecto Patronum**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1997**

La nieve crujió bajo su bota con un sonido placentero en sus oídos. El paisaje estaba vacío de gente pero el castillo estaba a rebosar a pesar de que fueran las vacaciones de Navidad. Todos los estudiantes se habían quedado, ya fuera por voluntad propia o por la de sus padres. No estaba seguro de la razón que los había motivado. Era extraño que las personas tuvieran la idea de que Hogwarts era un lugar seguro cuando estaba bajo su control.

Aunque la mayoría de los estudiantes provenían de familias de sangre limpia, por lo que tenía sentido de que pensaran que Hogwarts era un buen lugar para pasar las vacaciones.

Se alejó del castillo y respiró hondo, entusiasmado de tener toda la parte exterior para él y para cualquier tipo de animal que acechara en el paisaje cubierto de nieve. Nadie se atrevería a salir al frío cuando dentro había tazas de chocolate caliente y chimeneas cálidas que los reconfortaban.

Pero esta misma imagen, cubierta de nieve, también traía una pequeña punzada en su corazón. Provocaba que la echara de menos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron mientras observaba el lugar en el que la bruja se había atrevido a acercarse a él por primera vez. Un año había pasado desde que lo había visto recolectar las Zapatillas de la dama.

Una curva se formó en sus labios mientras recordaba como el maldito gato vino primero hacia él y luego lo hizo ella, trayéndole una calidez con la que nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a acostumbrarse. Una calidez que desaparecía por no tenerla a su lado.

Pensaba en ella cada día y no se molestaba en detener sus pensamientos ya que mayoritariamente sucedía cuando estaba solo. Con todo el odio que lo rodeaba era fácil perderse en los recuerdos que tenía sobre ella. La bruja lo amaba y no iba a olvidarlo. Era su razón para continuar con esta misión y brindarle un futuro relativamente seguro. Ella le había dado algo con lo que solo había podido soñar durante años. Le hacía sentir como si de verdad se mereciera que alguien se preocupara por él. Le hacía desear tener otra oportunidad cuando antes solo había ansiado ir hacia su muerte.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la había visto y asumía que Potter estaba recuperado ya que Phineas le había comentado que habían cambiado de localización hacía un par de días.

—No deberías estar aquí, Severus. —dijo una voz austera. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia el castillo. Pomfrey caminaba a través de la nieve con rapidez, con una mirada seria entramada en sus rasgos.

—Desde la última vez que lo comprobé, todavía sigo siendo el director de esta escuela y puedo salir del castillo cuando quiera. —respondió sin hostilidad.

—No me importa. Ni si quiera cuando estás intentando actuar como un mortífago traicionero. —dijo con la voz baja. —No puedes engañarnos a todos y necesitas hacerte un chequeo ahora mismo.

La mujer golpeó su pecho con sus huesudos dedos. Lo… ¿Lo sabía? Tenía sentido. Pomfrey lo conocía desde que era un niño. Sabía cómo actuaba más que cualquier otro miembro del profesorado. Conocía su personalidad y había sido la única que había dudado en mirarlo con repulsión cuando había vuelto a Hogwarts. La única vez que había dejado que ese tipo de expresión negativa cruzara su rostro había sido cuando el resto de la plantilla la había mirado. E incluso, no había mostrado repugnancia, simplemente una neutralidad llena de frialdad.

Deseó poder contarle la verdad pero no podía. No quería poner en peligro a una de las pocas personas que realmente se preocupaba por él y, en vez de ello, encaró su mirada y dejó que una breve sonrisa de satisfacción cruzara sus labios.

—Vamos, Severus. —la voz de la enfermera se volvió suave ante sus oídos. —Te conozco. Al menos deja que te de algunas vitaminas y suplementos. Sabe bien Merlín que los necesitas.

—De acuerdo.

La enfermera comenzó a alejarse y él la siguió.

/-/-/-/-/

—¡Director! —dijo el retrato de Phineas tan pronto como cerró la puerta del despacho. —¡Por fin tengo la ubicación de la sangresucia!

Entrecerró los ojos y el retrato tosió. Iba a tener que aceptar que los prejuicios y los hábitos eran difíciles de cambiar y, el hecho de que Phineas fuera solo un retrato, probablemente sería algo que influyera en que no cambiase en absoluto.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó.

—En el bosque de Dean.

Sus ojos se posaron en el retrato de Albus y, a pesar de su última conversación, un silencioso acuerdo pasó entre ellos.

—Voy a tener que hacerlo ahora. —dijo Severus y el retrato de Albus se abrió como una puerta, dejando al descubierto la espada de Gryffindor.

Cogió la espada y volvió a colocar el retrato para que Albus estuviera de nuevo visible.

—Recuerda que tiene que obtenerse por necesidad y bajo circunstancias de valentía. Y necesitas asegurarte de que no sabe que has sido tú el que se la ha dado.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Ten cuidado, Severus. A pesar de que la señorita Granger sea tu aliada, Harry no lo es. Si esto llega a oídos de Voldemort, si Harry te ve, te pondría a ti y a ellos en más peligro del que ya están.

Esperaba una amonestación ante su elección de incluir a Hermione por lo que le sorprendió no escuchar nada al respecto.

—Tengo un plan, Albus. Confía en mí.

Y con sus ojos fijos en los de color azulado, su magia transformó su cuerpo.

Apareció en un denso bosque cubierto de nieve. Reconoció el área de inmediato y supo que había un río cerca. Encontrar la localización de los jóvenes no sería difícil ya que conocía como eran las protecciones de Hermione. Conocía su magia y en cuanto encontrase el rastro no sería difícil de seguir.

Agitó su varita y murmuró un hechizo de revelación. La magia vibró en dirección al este desde dónde se encontraba.

Estaban cerca, muy cerca.

Caminó hacia la hormigueante magia y la sensación crecía con cada paso que daba hasta que sintió una calidez acariciando su piel.

Este era el lugar. Miró hacia el horizonte y encontró el lago que buscaba. Era el sitio perfecto. Caminó hacia el lago y resquebrajó una parte del hielo con un hechizo, levitó la espada hacia el agujero y la dejó caer en el agua. Agitó su varita de nuevo y dejó el hielo como si nunca se hubiera roto.

Satisfecho, se dio la vuelta y siguió sus propias huellas hasta que volvió a sentir de nuevo la cálida sensación.

Levantó su varita y apuntó en frente de él. Cuando la punta de ébano tocó la barrera invisible, esta comenzó a ondear y se moldeó para dejarlo entrar. La magia de Hermione lo había reconocido y no había puesto demasiada resistencia ante su intrusión.

Con su cuerpo recostado contra un árbol miró hacia la tienda de campaña y al fuego que estaba en la distancia. Hermione no estaba fuera pero Potter estaba sentado en frente de la fogata, intentando reavivarla, empujándola suavemente con un palo. Aunque tenía un aspecto más pálido del normal, el hecho de que fuera capaz de levantarse era un alivio y un signo de que se había recuperado en cierta medida.

Le habría gustado poder esperar un poco más pero era el momento adecuado. Tenía que poner el plan en marcha. Sí Potter no elegía el camino adecuado moriría. Era arriesgado pero era la mejor forma de que la espada llegara a manos del chico.

Se centró en sus recuerdos y agitó su varita. Una niebla plateada se movió y se retorció en el aire nocturno, mucho más brillante de lo que últimamente había presenciado.

Su varita casi se deslizó por su mano cuando la niebla etérea obtuvo su forma y se detuvo para mirarlo.

Su pecho se contrajo ante lo que tenía delante.

Sabía el significado de ello. Sabía las implicaciones que tenía.

Los ojos que lo miraban de vuelta provocaban que su mente gritara y lo negara pero, al mismo tiempo, en el fondo de su alma sabía que lo que había sucedido era lo correcto. Lo aceptaba y se sintió eufórico.

Pero su mente racional dominaba todo. Su sentimiento de culpa le chillaba que esto era un error.

Que no era el momento adecuado. Que eso no podía…

Ahora no.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

* * *

 **AN: … … … ¿Otro de mis capítulos favoritos? Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	108. Capítulo 107: Evidencia doble

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 107: Evidencia doble**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Al parecer, la nutria que tenía delante no pensaba igual que su mente y era obvio que el que estaba equivocado era él. Era demasiado bonito, demasiado claro como para que fuera un error.

El patronus se movió con gentileza por el aire, como si estuviera alegre de que lo hubieran invocado. Entonces, se detuvo frente a él, y esperó.

No podía aceptarlo. Su corazón no podía tener tal devoción a Hermione, ¿verdad? Se preocupaba por ella pero, ¿tan profundamente?

Levantó su varita y apuntó hacia el patronus.

—Ne…necesito que sea Lily. —dijo con su voz saliendo como una petición ahogada. Debería haber sido ella porque ella marcó su comienzo en esta vida de peligro y oscuridad.

Y aun así, Hermione había traído luz y esperanza y, a veces, le hacía pensar que realmente podría sobrevivir a todo esto.

La nutria plateada ladeó la cabeza pero no vaciló con su aspecto. Incluso era tan terca como ella. Su patronus debería haber entendido la situación crítica en la que estaban, la necesidad de que fuera una cierva.

Pero no lo hacía y él lo sabía.

Respiró hondo e intentó centrar sus pensamientos solo en Lily y meditó sobre los sentimientos que en otro tiempo tuvo por ella.

Era difícil hacer que los recuerdos triunfaran sobre lo que ahora tenía en el presente. Y más al no ser recuerdos felices. Tuvo que ir más atrás, pensar en ella antes de que se encontraran con Potter. Lentamente, la nutria adoptó la forma de una cierva pero no era tan brillante. Podía ver los muchos errores y malformaciones que tenía esa forma pero era lo suficientemente aceptable como para que Potter no se percatase de ello. Supo que, probablemente, sería la última vez que iba a ver la cierva.

Y ese hecho no le dolió tanto como pensaba que lo haría.

—Guíalo hasta el lago. Tu chico necesita ayuda. —Su voz cargaba la preocupación de que en aquel momento sus recuerdos no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes. De que la cierva podría desvanecerse antes de completar su objetivo. La cierva lo miró y entonces inclinó su cabeza antes de ir hacia Potter.

El chico se levantó y alzó la varita contra el patronus. Tenía la varita de Hermione.

¿A caso el chico había perdido la suya?

La situación parecía ser peor de lo que había pensado. Tenían una varita para dos magos y Weasley los había abandonado.

El patronus movió su cabeza en la dirección en la que deseaba que Potter fuera, ignorando la amenaza del chico y comenzó a caminar. Potter bajó la varita y comenzó a seguirlo.

Por una vez agradecía que fuera temerario y demasiado confiado. Aunque también esto era magia blanca y Potter tenía el suficiente sentido común e inteligencia como para darse cuenta de ello. Ningún mortífago podría usar ese hechizo debido a su carencia de alma.

Siguió a Potter de forma silenciosa, manteniéndose en las sombras más oscuras del bosque y estando preparado para desaparecer si Potter se percataba de que lo estaban vigilando. Se detuvo en una línea de árboles en la que tenía plena visión del lago. Cuando el patronus alcanzó el centro del lago, este se transformó en una bola de luz apagada.

A tientas, Potter caminó por el hielo y, cuando estuvo cerca de los restos de su patronus que comenzaba a desvanecerse, el chico miró abajo y jadeó. Permitió que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios, canceló el patronus y observó la escena desplegándose ante él.

Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó un ruido y observó a sus espaldas. Pudo percibir el sonido de un chapoteo, una indicación de que Potter estaba en el agua y nadando hacia la espada. Esperó con la respiración contenida y su ansiedad creció con cada minuto que Potter se mantenía debajo del agua.

No podía ir tras él y sacarlo, pero si no lo hacía el mundo no tendría esperanza. No podía arriesgarse a que una conexión entre el Señor Tenebroso y Potter mostrara una imagen de él ayudándolo.

Escuchó unas voces en la distancia y maldijo al descerebrado de Weasley por ser tan ruidoso. Pudo escuchar el nombre de Granger y se percató de que no tenía otra opción. Tenía que ayudar a Potter.

Volvió a conjurar a su patronus y la nutria se formó con facilidad, al contrario que la cierva. Se pararía a pensar en este hecho cuando llegase a Hogwarts. Al menos, Weasley confundiría su patronus con el de Granger. Mandó a la criatura plateada a encontrar al chico y guiarlo hacia Potter mientras suplicaba en silencio para que llegase a tiempo.

Escuchó las pisadas ir hacia él y se adentró más entre los árboles, asegurándose de que la oscuridad lo cubría por completo. El patronus se detuvo en el medio del lago, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras para mirar a Weasley.

—¡Harry!

Weasley se sumergió en el agua sin ninguna duda y el chapoteo rompió el silencio nocturno.

Esperó mientras su nutria iluminaba la superficie y el camino para los dos magos.

Tenía el cuerpo congelado pero no era por el frío.

Una tos áspera rompió el silencio y cerró los ojos. Le irritaba tener que concederle el mérito a Weasley por eliminar la ansiedad que había sufrido.

—¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Respira compañero!

Cuando Potter tosió y Weasley lo ayudó a sentarse, Severus canceló el patronus.

Por ahora el chico estaba sano y salvo. El plan estaba completo. Tenían la espada y podían comenzar a destruir los Horrorcruxes. Hermione iba a poder respirar mejor con una preocupación menos sobre sus hombros.

—¿Ron?

Tan pronto como escuchó la voz de Potter, desapareció. Era peligroso quedarse por más tiempo.

Mientras caminó hacia el castillo su cerebro estaba nublado con los pensamientos de lo que había sucedido con su patronus. Cuando estuviera dentro, confirmaría o refutaría sus miedos.

-/-/-

Tuvo la impresión de que solo le costó un segundo llegar a su cálida oficina. Se quitó la capa y la tiró sobre una silla.

— _Accio_ —murmuró y abrió la mano. Un vial lleno de líquido rosa voló hacia él.

—Severus, ¿el plan ha ido bien? ¿Estás herido? —Ignoró las palabras de Dumbledore y levantó su otra mano. Sus dedos temblaron cuando tocó el tapón del vial.

Sacó el corcho y no dejó tiempo a que sus nervios despertaran. Inhaló el contenido del vial y el aroma lo golpeó con tanta intensidad que acabó mareándolo. Reconoció los olores de inmediato. Libros viejos, tinta y el olor del Darjeeling, frutal y floral pero con un aroma agudo. Sus rodillas temblaron y tuvo que recostarse contra la pared. Maldijo y tiró el vial contra el muro de piedra situado al fondo.

Esto lo demostraba sin dejar duda. El cambio de su patronus no había sido un error. No había manera de que ahora pudiera negarlo.

Limpió los restos de la poción con un movimiento de su varita y recuperó las fuerzas en sus piernas. Se impulsó con la pared para alejarse de ella y suspiró.

Amaba a Hermione Granger. Y ahora, si se paraba a pensar en el pasado podía percatarse de las veces que lo había negado. Quería odiar el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de ella pero no podía.

Maldijo su sino y bajó la cabeza, deseando poder sobrevivir y así poder ver lo que estos sentimientos traerían consigo.

—A pesar de lo que pienses de mis actos y de mí, en verdad me siento feliz de que tengas a alguien que te apoye, Severus.

Severus alzó la mirada y la detuvo en el retrato. Pudo ver una sonrisa amable en el rostro de Albus y fue como un cuchillo clavándose en su estómago tras todo lo que el anciano le había dicho. Mantuvo la mirada en el retrato durante unos pocos segundos, se dio la vuelta, y entró en su habitación.

* * *

 **AN: Y ahí está la verdad. Otro de mis capítulos favoritos y admito que he jugado un poco con los Patronus. Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el miércoles si no hay ningún impedimento.**


	109. C 108: La Incitación de un Slytherin

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 108: La Incitación de un Slytherin**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1997**

La lealtad hacia Potter infectaba a las personas como si fuera un veneno, algo que era positivo para el chico pero para él era una pesadilla que provocaba que la dirección del colegio fuera mucho más difícil y que, como consecuencia, más estudiantes salieran heridos.

En particular, Hagrid había sido un gigantesco dolor de trasero. Se había puesto a cantar, bueno, más bien a gritar canciones heroicas de como Potter se las había arreglado para escapar e incapacitar a un grupo de mortífagos que los habían rodeado en la casa de Lovegood. No importaba que lo hubiera hecho a la noche. La voz embriagada se había escuchado desde la pequeña cabaña fuera de Hogwarts, hasta llenar cada zona del Gran Comedor cuando los estudiantes estaban cenando. Los adolescentes comenzaron a cantar con él, coreando su estupidez.

Habría preferido el poder permitir que aquello continuara, bloquear el mundo con un hechizo de silencio pero eso habría sido demasiado indulgente, por lo que tuvo que ponerse la máscara y actuar como el malvado sirviente del Señor Tenebroso.

Había ido hacia la cabaña de Hagrid con los Carrows para confrontarlo. Había intentado ser civilizado pero fue premiado con un enfadado y un borracho semi-gigante arrollando la puerta, llamándole hipócrita, traidor y asesino. Había intentado advertirle de forma sutil que estaba siendo un estúpido pero en el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, Hagrid lo empujó, provocando que sus costillas crujieran por la presión. Los Carrows bombardearon a Hagrid con maldiciones, unas inefectivas gracias a la sangre de gigante.

Hagrid tiró a los Carrow al suelo con facilidad y salió corriendo hacia el oscuro bosque. Le alegró poder dejarlo marchar. Hagrid conocía el bosque mejor que nadie y sabía que sería capaz de escapar. Aun así, les había dicho a los Carrow que informaran al círculo interno del Señor Tenebroso. Quizás, unos cuantos mortífagos morirían si se atrevían a adentrarse a buscarlo. Eso mermaría sus fuerzas un poco y haría las cosas algo más fáciles durante la batalla final.

Ordenó a los estudiantes que habían emergido que volvieran a sus dormitorios y comenzó a dirigirse a su despacho. Pomfrey había dado un paso para intentar ayudarle pero la detuvo con una mirada, advirtiéndola que cesara en sus intentos. Si lo ayudaba, posiblemente volvería al resto de la plantilla y de los estudiantes en contra de ella.

Empujó la puerta de su despacho y entró. Se hundió en la silla e invocó un vial con una poción para reparar los huesos. Abrió el corcho y tragó el contenido sin dudar. Dejó caer el vial de inmediato y se aferró a la mesa mientras sus huesos comenzaban a arreglarse por sí solos. Entonces, se centró en los eventos del día en vez de en el dolor.

¿Porque habían ido a la casa de Lovegood? ¿Por qué habían cambiado su estrategia de seguir ocultos? Echó una mirada al retrato de Phineas para encontrar que estaba ausente. Seguramente Phineas estaría en el cuadro dentro de la bolsa de Hermione.

Iba a tener que esperar para recabar más información. Se recostó más contra la silla y fijó la vista en los libros de las estanterías de arriba, leyendo cada título y organizándolos mentalmente por orden alfabético. En vez de utilizar ese método, Albus los había ordenado por colores.

Era tan poco práctico.

Su mente rememoró el momento en el que Hermione había dicho algo sobre la organización de sus libros en sus habitaciones. Agarró con fuerza los reposabrazos de la silla cuando otra costilla se movió y se soldó, provocando que sintiera como si alguien hubiera encendido un fuego en esa zona.

Extendió la mano para coger la bufanda que reposaba sobre su mesa, centrándose en la tela y en sus recuerdos.

Pasó una hora hasta que escuchó una voz resonar por su despacho.

—Director.

Su rostro se alzó con rapidez y, de forma cautelosa, movió la silla para ver al ahora habitado retrato de Phineas. Sus costillas aún estaban curándose pero ahora el dolor era menos agudo.

—Dime por qué en el nombre de Merlín se han expuesto. —acompañó su demanda con un agarre más fuerte sobre la bufanda que ella le había regalado.

—No está herida. Ha dicho que no puede decir dónde está y me ha susurrado que estaban bien. Si quieres mi opinión ha sido grosera al ocultarlo.

—No seas insolente. —agarró su lado derecho mientras se movió en la silla. —Hoy no necesito ver más de ese tipo de actitudes. —solo sabía una razón para que ellos actuaran. Tendría que ver con algo relacionado con un Horrorcrux.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia el retrato de Albus. Él sabría por qué y, como si hubiera sentido su conclusión interna, los ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos.

—No voy a decírtelo, Severus. Sí ella no te lo ha dicho, yo tampoco.

—No pensaba que lo hicieras, aunque podría serme de más ayuda, Albus. Podría ayudarlos mejor si supiera más.

—Ese fragmento de información solo le concierne a Harry. Es su cometido resolverlo.

—¡Con la ayuda de Granger! Potter es un niño descerebrado así que también incumbe a la bruja. Estas jugando con tres vidas, Albus. ¿Es que no es suficiente que Potter esté destinado a morir? —La fuerza de su voz mandó un escalofrío por su pecho, provocando que se arrepintiera de su creciente ira.

Necesitaba calmarse.

—Estás preocupado por ella. —declaró Dumbledore.

Volteó los ojos ante la obviedad de las palabras.

—Es increíble que te hayas dado cuenta. —¿A caso no era de esperar que se preocupase por la bruja que amaba?

—Tienes que centrarte, Severus. Es por esto por lo que tendrías que haber mantenido esta misión solo para ti.

—Si recuerdo perfectamente, antes estabas en un estado de felicidad ante la idea de que tuviera un apoyo.

—Y aún lo estoy pero necesitas cumplir con tu papel. El mundo depende de ello.

—Por supuesto, para ese mundo que quiere ver mi cabeza empalada en una pica. Algo que por cierto, es gracias a ti. —la mano con la que agarraba la bufanda estaba temblando. —Se un buen retrato y vete sí no tienes nada útil que compartir.

Los ojos de Albus se endurecieron ante la orden y, tras una mirada de reproche, despareció.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó en la silla. Su relación con Albus se rompía más con cada día que pasaba y, particularmente, no era algo que le importaba. No tras descubrir que el anciano le había estado engañando durante años, empujándolo con una falsa esperanza y dándole una supuesta noble misión para ayudar al hijo de Lily desde las sombras.

Todo había sido para nada y solo estaba guiando a Potter hacia su muerte. En cierta medida estaba traicionando de nuevo a Lily.

—Director, ahora que el viejo Gryffindor se ha ido quería hablar sobre algo con usted. —La voz de Phineas llenó la habitación. —No he querido decir nada hasta que se marchara.

Severus miró hacia el retrato. Al menos su compañero de casa tenía sus intereses en la cúspide de la lista.

—Adelante.

—El chico Potter ha estado haciendo a la bruja ciertas preguntas curiosas. Delicadas si puedo añadir.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Ha preguntado el por qué usted le ha ayudado.

Severus se estiró y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? —El chico no podría haberle visto en el bosque. Había sido cauteloso y había estado perfectamente camuflado.

—Al parecer, el chico le vio siendo afectivo con la bruja. Cuándo fue a ayudarla con el veneno. Dice que lo vio mientras estaba en su estado febril.

Su garganta se secó. El chico no tendría que haber sido capaz de discernir lo que estaba pasando si estaba inconsciente. Pero también, quizás el veneno era más débil en él. Quizás porque Potter era un Horrocrux.

Y entonces, todo pareció encajar mientras analizaba la situación que se presentaba ante ellos. Sus ojos se ensancharon.

El chico metiéndose en la cabeza de la serpiente y en la del Señor Tenebroso… La serpiente, la mascota de su señor que protegía a toda costa.

La serpiente era otro Horrorcrux.

No tenía pruebas de ello salvo conexiones sueltas pero tenía sentido. Estaba seguro de que su bruja ya habría pensado también en ello. Ahora mismo necesitaba centrarse en las posibles ramificaciones que podría causar que Potter supiera sobre sus afectos hacia Hermione, o sobre la ayuda que había prestado. Ese conocimiento podría poner todo en peligro.

Pero de nuevo, Potter había estado con fiebre y las personas tendían a alucinar en esas condiciones.

—¿Y cómo le ha respondido ella?

—Que estaba viendo cosas porque estaba enfermo pero él insistía en que ese no era el caso.

—¿Y?

—Fue honesta. Ella le contestó que no podía decirle lo que estaba pasando pero le imploró que confiara en sus elecciones y que las cosas se desvelarían cuando fuese el momento. —el retrato sonrió. —Puede relajarse, la joven no ha dicho nada sobre lo que han hablado entre ustedes ni sobre el plan que tienen. Potter simplemente asintió y después se calló. —Phineas rió —Creo que ver como un Slytherin arrebata a una compañera Gryffindor ha sido un golpe duro para el chico.

Severus dejó que una pequeña risa se escapara de sus labios, algo que no había sucedido hacía bastante tiempo. El alivio lo llenó cuando ningún rastro de dolor acompañó al gesto.

Hermione había respondido de manera brillante. Le había dado un pequeño margen con el chico. No había confirmado los hechos pero tampoco los había negado.

Recorrió el bordado plateado de la bufanda con sus manos. Debido al afecto que habían mostrado iban a tener que lidiar con Potter más pronto de lo que habían querido. O mejor dicho, ella iba a tener que lidiar con ello.

Pero a pesar de todo, no se arrepentía del hecho de que se quisieran el uno al otro. Era algo que le brindaba el pequeño empujón que necesitaba para continuar cada día.

—No debería importarle que el chico lo sepa. El único ser que debe saber que quiere a Granger es ella misma. —la voz de Phineas lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a mirar de nuevo al retrato. —Tiene que decírselo.

—Es demasiado peligroso que lo sepa. Sí en estos momentos llega a filtrarse la idea de que ella está involucrada conmigo sería un blanco fácil y ambos bandos desconfiarían de ella.

Phineas levantó una ceja. A veces ese retrato parecía que estaba más vivo que el resto de imágenes con las que interactuaba.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —dijo él. —El que ella sepa de su amor por ella, no implica que el resto del mundo lo haga. Potter sabe que está con usted aunque no sepa hasta qué punto y sigue al lado de ella, ¿verdad? Por Merlín, cuando se trata de estos temas eres estúpido.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron ante las palabras y ante la falta de respeto. Era la primera vez que alguien lo llamaba estúpido.

—Yo…

—Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, podrías haber encontrado algo peor que ella. No hay mucha diferencia entre sangres limpias e hijas de muggles cuando son mujeres. Ambas son como un grano en el trasero.

Estaba sorprendido. Un compañero de Slytherin lo estaba animando para que confesara sus sentimientos a una Gryffindor. Aparentemente, los pensamientos radicales de los sangre limpia no eran tan fuertes en el viejo Slytherin como había pensado.

—La bruja te agrada. —dijo él.

Phineas resopló.

—Obviamente no tanto como a ti. Y ahora, joven director, deja de correr y de esconderte ya que, cómo muchas veces has dicho, tienes un tiempo limitado antes de que vuelvas a encontrarte conmigo, quizás incluso te cuelguen a mi lado. Te sugiero que te aferres al único confort que puedas tener en estos momentos. Creo que incluso podría ayudarte a centrarte más en vez de distraerte. Y sí ella muriese antes que tú ¿querrías que ella no supiera que sientes lo mismo?

Severus odiaba la idea de que ella muriese primero pero era una posibilidad real en esta guerra.

Se centró de nuevo en la bufanda, acariciando la serpiente plateada.

—Me… lo pensaré.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado. Ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios y nos vemos el sábado si todo va bien.**


	110. Capítulo 110: Dependiendo de Dobby

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 110: Dependiendo de Dobby**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado**

 **AN: Las fechas de estos eventos han sido modificadas para conveniencia de la historia.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1998**

—¡Director!, ¡Director!

Severus se levantó de su asiento y la silla chocó contra el suelo. Un Slytherin raramente hablaba con ese tono lleno de pánico y provocó que su corazón se acelerara, hasta el punto de que parecía que iba a salirse disparado de su pecho.

—¡Los han atrapado! ¡Y a su bruja también, señor! —Phineas habló al tiempo que él abría la boca para indagar sobre lo que había causado tal reacción en el retrato. Su estómago se estrechó y sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta.

—¿Quién? —logró decir.

—Bellatrix…

—¿Esa mujer demente le ha hecho daño? —preguntó casi inmediatamente después de que Phineas pronunciara el nombre. Su voz hizo eco por la oficina, inquietando a las aves que dormitaban en su ventana. El pequeño búho erizó las plumas y Fawkes giró la cabeza para estudiar a su nuevo dueño.

—No lo sé, señor. Solo puedo escuchar lo que está pasando porque sigo en esa bolsa de la muchacha pero…—El hecho de que no quisiera continuar era suficiente como para imaginarse lo que estaba pasando. —Están torturando a su bruja. —Aunque lo había esperado las palabras fueron suficientes como para que se aferrara a la mesa.

¿Cómo había acabado Hermione en las manos de Bellatrix? No podía imaginárselo. Sabía que su bruja siempre estaría en peligro pero por alguna razón, su cerebro no había podido comprender cuánto. Nunca se había aferrado a la posibilidad de que ella pudiera acabar capturada.

Torturada.

Entrecerró los ojos, intentando apartar las imágenes que sus traicioneros pensamientos hacían aparecer dentro de su mente.

Pero no pudo. La forma en la que esa mujer torturaba era una locura. Disfrutaba siendo cruel con todos pero su odio hacia los nacidos de muggles y los muggles lo convertían en algo mucho peor. Bellatrix prolongaría la tortura tanto como pudiera, recreándose en cada gemido, en cada grito y en cada súplica. No se rendiría hasta obtener una súplica y su terca gryffindor nunca le concedería una.

Hermione iba a morir. No tenía opciones de supervivencia bajo la tortura de Bellatrix. Esa mujer había destruido la mente de dos aurores y los había dejado incapacitados. Si no actuaba, la perdería de la misma forma que había perdido todo en su vida y podría evitarlo sí…

Golpeó la mesa con sus manos. No, no podía ayudarla. Se enfadaría con él si tiraba por la borda todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora solo para ayudarla. Ella conocía los riesgos de esta misión. Ella sabía lo que él era y los riesgos que envolvían quere… Ella conocía los riesgos de amarlo.

Esa bruja, lo amaba a pesar de que sabía que podría morir. De que él también podía hacerlo. Le había dicho que lo quería a pesar de los peligros que había a su alrededor. ¿Por qué no le había dicho a ella lo mismo? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser un cobarde y no decírselo? Ahora, quizás, no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo porque aquella gloriosa mujer moriría por la causa y de la misma manera que él le había pregonado que haría con su propia vida.

Pero ella nunca había paralizado su vida por el miedo. Ella amaba y lo hacía profundamente. Ella lo amaba completamente.

—¡Director! —gritó Phineas sacándolo de su epifanía. —¡Haga algo!

Tenía que ayudarla y si ella sobrevivía le diría como se sentía en la primera ocasión que tuviera. Sí es que la tenía.

Agarró su varita y se paró a pensar en el área que Bellatrix tenía asignada. Tenía a Draco bajo su tutela por lo que estaría en la mansión.

Tragó, consciente de que iba a ser difícil salir de allí. Lucius, Draco, Bellatrix y posiblemente los carroñeros estarían ahí. Había demasiados oponentes para él y Hermione estaría incapacitada si Bellatrix se había excedido con la tortura.

—No lo hagas, Severus. No puedes ayudarlos, no abiertamente. —la escabrosa interrupción de Albus se ganó un gruñido por su parte. Odiaba el hecho de que el viejo mago tuviera la razón.

Ella estaría bien sí Bellatrix utilizaba la Legeremancia pero si usaba la maldición Cruciatus, lo cual era muy posible, no podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. Nadie lo hacía.

—No puedes esperar que permita que los mortífagos los maten. —contestó Severus.

—Tienes que confiar en sus habilidades.

—Habilidades que son decentes pero que en este caso no tendrán oportunidad de-

—No he dicho que no los ayudes. He dicho que no lo hagas…abiertamente. —Albus le concedió una sonrisa junto con un brillo en los ojos.

Severus relajó su agarre sobre la varita. Por el rabillo del ojo se percató de la expresión suavizada de Albus pero se negó a mostrar que se había dado cuenta de ello.

Su mente se revolvió para encontrar un plan que mantuviera segura su posición mientras la ayudaba. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera escapar rápidamente con ellos de la mansión.

Un traslador no era algo que pudiera conseguir y no podía aparecerse porque lo verían. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo de luz atravesando la oscuridad. Sabía de alguien que conocía esa casa tan bien como él, quizás incluso más aún. Una criatura con la habilidad de romper cualquier hechizo guardián con su magia.

—Dobby.

En respuesta a su autoridad, un crujido rompió el silencio. El elfo tenía los dedos entrelazados y cautelosamente se acercó a él. No lo había llamado desde que mandó la nota a Hermione y eso había sido una tarea fácil en comparación con lo que le iba a pedir esta vez a la criatura.

—¿El director necesita algo? —la inseguridad estaba presente en su voz.

—Potter y sus amigos están en peligro. Están en tu antigua casa y mortífagos como tu antiguo amo están torturando a Granger. Yo no puedo ayudarlos por lo que necesito que tú lo hagas. —Respiró hondo mientras observaba la boca del elfo abriéndose por la conmoción. —No voy a mentirte. Sí decides ir es posible que no vuelvas con vida por lo que te pregunto, ¿estás dispuesto a ello? ¿Ayudarás a salvar a Potter y a sus amigos y como consecuencia ayudar a la eliminación del Señor Tenebroso?

Dobby asintió y su respeto por ese elfo se incrementó a raudales. Nunca jamás trataría a un elfo de malas maneras ni mostraría una falta de respeto.

—Los salvaré, señor.

El elfo elevó la mano y, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Pero a pesar de mandar un rescate, su cuerpo aún estaba rígido. Sentía como si su corazón pudiera fallarle en cualquier momento. No estaría satisfecho hasta que ella estuviera fuera del alcance de esa mujer desquiciada.

Su respiración tembló y bajó la mirada al escritorio.

—Por favor… Por favor. Que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **AN: Hora de sufrir de nuevo. Espero que os haya gustado y y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el miércoles, espero, y felices fiestas :D**


	111. Cap 110: Tortura del Fuerte Silencio

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 110:** **Tortura del Fuerte Silencio**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

No supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado mirando el reloj de arena, o cuantas veces le había dado la vuelta para observar los granos caer, pero sí sabía que habían sido horas.

El elfo aún no había revelado su presencia en el castillo y Phineas estaba desaparecido. Asumía que el retrato se había marchado para intentar reunir algo de información y así calmar la creciente ansiedad que tenía.

Se percató de que era incapaz de moverse y solo podía mover sus ojos entre el reloj y el retrato de Phineas.

Era duro el no asumir de forma inmediata que había sucedido lo peor. Su mente siempre iba al peor escenario cuando se trataba de situaciones extremas. Respiró hondo varias veces e intentó pensar en cosas positivas.

Lo más probable era que Hermione no estuviera sola. Tenía a Potter y tambien al descerebrado de Weasley con ella. Incluso ese chico podría hacer algo, o al menos, intentar salvarla. Sabía que el joven mago tenía un afecto profundo hacia ella a pesar de los cobardes actos que había realizado.

Ella no iba a morir antes que él.

Pero podría. Era algo muy posible y lo sabía. Por Merlín, la bruja podía morir. Incluso ya podría haberlo hecho.

No. Sí estuviera muerta alguien ya habría venido a decirle algo y Phineas habría sido el primero en volver para hacerlo.

Tendría que haberle hecho caso a Phineas. Tendría que haberle dicho que la amaba. Incluso sí era solo por unos momentos de felicidad en esta sombría guerra. Tendría que haber encontrado una manera de decírselo.

Sí ella moría sin saberlo, no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Pero afortunadamente, sí lo hacía, él tampoco estaría por mucho más tiempo en este mundo.

Un quemazón atravesó su brazo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al instante. Levantó su manga y observó la marca justo cuando otra tenue pulsación de dolor volvió a emerger.

Esta era la primera vez que el Señor tenebroso lo llamaba desde que estaba apostado en Hogwarts. Su amo le había especificado que no lo haría pero el color ardiente iluminando su piel era prueba de su cambio de planes.

Había sucedido algo.

Bajó el brazo.

Hermione no podía estar… No podía estar muerta.

Pero había una posibilidad de encontrarse con su cuerpo inerte, mirándolo con ojos vacíos. Sí eso sucedía no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportarlo. Sí Potter y ella se habían ido, no había motivos para seguir adelante.

La sensación de quemazón aumentó, haciéndole sisear. Apartó sus pensamientos negativos a un rincón de su mente. No sabría nada hasta que estuviera en frente del Señor Tenebroso y sí sus pensamientos se volvían una realidad, le daría una razón al Señor Tenebroso para que lo asesinara.

Se apareció al lugar en el que su señor lo estaba llamando y se encontró cerca de la mansión de los Malfoy.

Con cada paso que daba, pensó en dar dos hacia atrás pero se obligó a seguir adelante. Su barbilla estaba elevada cuando entró en la casa y cruzó el pasillo hacía el lugar en el que sabía que el círculo interno estaría reunido. Cuando entró, ninguno se dio la vuelta para reconocer su presencia.

Un diminuto atisbo de paz se apoderó de él cuando observó los alrededores. Había varias manchas frescas en frente de la chimenea y, por el aspecto que tenían, eran de sangre. Habían sido torturadas tantas personas en aquel lugar que podía localizar con precisión al menos una docena de manchas viejas marcadas en distintos lugares.

Fue difícil mantener el rostro impasible cuando vio en una esquina oscura la versión encogida de la bolsa que le había regalado a Granger. Y la varita de la bruja estaba al lado.

Se centró en el Señor Tenebroso y avanzó más hacia delante. Lucius y Bellatrix estaban de rodillas en medio del círculo. El Señor Tenebroso tenía sujetas sus cabezas, con sus uñas clavándose en la piel. Por la furia que el Señor Tenebroso estaba mostrando, lo más probable era que hubieran escapado aunque no sabía en qué estado. La sangre en frente de la chimenea no era una cantidad alarmante pero sí lo suficiente como para preocuparse.

Le debía a Dobby mucho más de lo que jamás iba a poder pagar de vuelta.

—Ahora que estamos todos aquí. —dijo el Señor Tenebroso. —Es hora de enseñaros lo que sucede cuando me falláis. —Su voz era tan oscura que mandó escalofríos a todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Bellatrix era la favorita del Señor Tenebroso y que la estuviera castigando demostraba que ninguno podía cometer un error y fallarle. Nadie podía tomarse ciertas libertades sino las permitía el Señor Tenebroso. Él lo sabía pero, claramente, Bellatrix no lo hacía y algunos del círculo interno tampoco se habían parado pensado en ello.

La sensación de seguridad era falsa cuando estabas cerca de un maníaco con ideas radicales. Todos menos el Señor Tenebroso eran reemplazables.

—M-mi señor, el chico tuvo una ayuda inesperada. Sí no hubiera sido por eso-

—Guárdate tus excusas, Lucius. Ni si quiera sabías sí era él. —El Señor Tenebroso alzó la varita y le apuntó. —Al menos Bellatrix ha tenido el valor de intentar obtener información de esa asquerosa _sangresucia_ y ha matado al elfo.

Por Merlín. Hermione había sido torturada por Bellatrix pero había logrado escapar gracias al elfo que ahora jamás iba a poder devolverle el favor.

—Aunque ella también va a tener que pagar ya que ha sido una incompetente con la tortura. —dejó que su mirada cayera sobre Bellatrix. —¡Claramente no te han enseñado bien como para saber que la tortura tiene que ser sutil y no llegar hasta el punto de dejar al prisionero inconsciente!

Bellatrix la había torturado hasta dejarla sin sentido. Había visto como esa mujer torturaba y era consciente de la intensidad de dolor que su bruja había tenido que soportar.

Apretando su mandíbula, dirigió la mirada hacia la espalda de la mujer. Deseaba ser él el que estuviera infligiendo ahora el castigo. Se dejaría engullir por cada pizca de oscuridad sí con ello pudiera hacer sufrir a esa mujer.

— _Crucio._

Los gritos comenzaron tan pronto como el Señor Tenebroso verbalizó el hechizo. El cuerpo de la mujer se sacudió y se arqueó hasta que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas. Su señor volvió a atacar, los gritos se volvieron aún más altos hasta que a la mujer se le quebró la voz.

Y disfrutó cada uno de los gritos que emitió, amando cada uno de los espasmos de dolor, cada vena que se le reventaba del cuerpo y dejaba pequeños trazos rojos en el pálido rostro de la mujer.

No presto atención cuando Lucius pasó por lo mismo. Todo lo que quería era que esa desgraciada sufriera. Se lo merecía y le demostraría el dolor que le había causado a su bruja.

Dejando de lado su propia repulsión ante sus pensamientos de venganza se percató de que el Señor Tenebroso se había detenido y lo estaba mirando. No dijo nada. Su amo sonrió, alterando sus nervios con tal gesto.

—Sacad a esta basura de mi presencia. —ordenó el Señor Tenebroso a los otros mortífagos. —Lucius, no me vuelvas a fallar o tu familia será la que pague la próxima vez y no voy a ser tan piadoso con ellos.

Algunos mortífagos se fueron. Los valientes, Draco y Narcisa, ayudaron a la pareja herida a levantarse del suelo y, con pequeños pasos y piernas temblorosas, los guiaron hacia las habitaciones más profundas de la mansión.

La sala se vació hasta solo estar él, y el Señor tenebroso. No permitió que su mirada se bajara como aquellos cobardes. Era más valiente que ellos y el Señor Tenebroso lo sabía. Levantaría sospechas si de repente actuaba como un sumiso y su amo siempre había adulado la actitud que tenía hacia él.

—Severus. —el Señor Tenebroso dio un paso hacia la chimenea para observar la sangre derramada. —He visto que apruebas la manera en la que enseño las lecciones a mis seguidores.

—Por supuesto, mi señor, soy un hombre de disciplina.

—Tu tampoco puedes fallarme, Severus. —el Señor Tenebroso se dio la vuelta y una mirada de desesperación apareció en su rostro. Una que jamás había visto antes. ¿Era porque había descubierto lo que Potter estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo el chico y Hermione estaban destruyendo su alma fragmentada?

Debería temerlos. Sí de nuevo, este monstruo se volvía un hombre corriente y Potter era incapaz de matarlo, lo haría él incluso si tenía que usar todo el poder que albergaba su cuerpo.

Tiempo atrás, simplemente habría querido vengar a Lily y redimirse salvando a su hijo. Ahora, su misión y sus deseos iban más allá. No podía salvar a Potter pero quería proteger a su bruja.

—No lo haré, mi señor. El fallar nunca ha cruzado mi mente. —dijo y se inclinó ante él.

—Hoy quiero ir a Hogwarts. Tengo un asunto que tratar ahí.

Severus se inclinó más aún. ¿Por qué querría ir? ¿Para aumentar el miedo de los estudiantes? ¿Para comprobar si sus implementaciones de ideales estaban funcionando? Solo encontraría asco, o quizás los estudiantes lo temerían lo suficiente como para al menos ser capaces de fingir un cierto respeto.

—Podemos ir ahora si lo desea, mi señor. Casi es la hora de dormir y los estudiantes no lo molestarán. Aun se comportan como muggles estúpidos y hacen rabietas de niños pero por ahora estamos progresando positivamente con su actitud. Asumo que los Carrow le han informado. —se levantó y miró al Señor Tenebroso.

—Lo han hecho y soy consciente de los problemas que estás teniendo. Es el primer año y esperaba tal resultado. Pronto se comportarán y estoy complacido con tu trabajo, amigo mío. —el Señor Tenebroso dio un paso. —Vámonos. —dijo y salió de la habitación.

Severus no lo siguió de inmediato.

Sin palabra alguna invocó la bolsa y la varita de Hermione a su mano y, cuando las dos posesiones estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su túnica, siguió al Señor Tenebroso.

Fuera de la mansión, la luna llena les dio la bienvenida y cuando estuvo al lado del Señor Tenebroso, le ofreció su brazo. Le ayudaría a pasar los hechizos guardianes y encantamientos que solo el director era capaz de traspasar. Cuando sintió el ligero toque sobre las fibras de su túnica usó su magia.

En un segundo, ambos pares de botas se encontraron en los terrenos de Hogwarts y cuando el Señor Tenebroso retiró la mano de su brazo, la necesidad de limpiarse lo embargó.

—Gracias, Severus. Ahora puedes irte. Me marcharé en cuanto haga lo que he venido a hacer.

Entendiendo la orden escondida, Severus se inclinó y se alejó. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando llegó a su despacho abrió la bolsa y vio el retrato de Phineas mirándolo. Todas las pertenencias de Hermione estaban ahí, incluidas las pociones que podrían ayudarla a curarse.

Ahora no iba a tener a nadie que calmara sus pensamientos. No sabía el estado en el que estaba o en el que había estado. Nunca antes se había preocupado tanto de otra persona, ni siquiera de Lily, ya que lo que había sentido por ella no era ni de cerca, algo tan fuerte como lo que sentía por Hermione.

En aquel momento solo podía esperar mientras sus temerosos pensamientos taladraban su mente.

* * *

 **AN: Pues aquí estamos, con el resultado y la oscuridad de Severus emergiendo. Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado, espero, y Feliz Navidad.**


	112. C111: Flaqueando bajo un ojo vigilante

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 111: Flaqueando bajo un ojo vigilante.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Mayo, 1998.**

Tres meses habían aparecido tan rápidamente como se habían esfumado y, con el paso del tiempo, solo le había llegado un mínimo de información. Todo lo que tenía era un encolerizado Señor Tenebroso que, afortunadamente, estaba muy lejos de Hogwarts y que, a pesar de estar bajo la influencia de ese monstruo, el castillo aún era un refugio. Incluso los Carrow evitaban la ira de su señor.

Pero se tomó esa cólera del Señor Tenebroso como un signo de que esos tres todavía estaban vivos. De que su bruja aún vivía.

Su única fuente de información eran los periódicos y, aunque el contenido estaba manipulado por los radicales que realzaban la pureza de sangre, siempre ponían avistamientos de Potter en la página frontal. Después de todo, la cabeza del chico era la más valiosa del mundo mágico. Aun así, periódico tras periódico, día tras día, la información se reciclaba.

Su preocupación había aumentado de tal forma que se había filtrado hasta sus sueños. Imágenes de la tortura de su bruja plagaban su mente hasta el punto de que se negaba dormir. No podía enfrentarse a lo que su mente le ofrecía en aquellos momentos.

Ya había tenido pesadillas antes, unas cuantas de ellas, pero esta vez invadían su mente hasta ser incapaz de controlarlas con su Oclumancia.

Ahora solo podía evitar al profesorado y rechazar las visitas de Pomfrey. Estaba seguro de que si se miraba al espejo se asustaría de su propio aspecto. Además, sería una pérdida de tiempo dejarle a la enfermera que desperdiciara pociones en él. En un futuro cercano iba a necesitarlas por lo que no había razón en usarlas con un hombre que ya estaba sentenciado a morir.

La ventana vibró y se dio la vuelta. Sonrió ligeramente al ver al pequeño búho. Agitó su varita y la ventana se abrió, el pequeño animal voló hacia él y se posó sobre su hombro. Poco después, otra lechuza voló tras él y dejó un periódico sobre el escritorio. Severus dispersó algunas monedas por la mesa y el animal rebuscó la adecuada para después salir de su despacho.

Le ofreció a su pequeño búho una galleta. El animal la cogió y se asentó en el borde de la chimenea. Severus suspiró, se sentó sobre el escritorio y abrió el periódico que la lechuza había dejado.

Mantuvo la mirada sobre el papel durante un minuto. Después sacudió su cabeza y el periódico, como si fuera a cambiar lo que estaba en la página.

Volvió a echar un vistazo.

—No... puede ser.

La imagen de un dragón alzándose y destruyendo el tejado de Gringotts con un silencioso gruñido lo saludó. Pero eso no fue lo que casi le hizo romper el periódico en dos. Podía distinguir la silueta de Hermione, Potter y el idiota descerebrado sobre la espalda de la criatura.

¿Cuándo había sucedido esto? Era divertido y una completa locura al mismo tiempo. Ver que estaba bien y montando un maldito dragón saliendo de Gringotts de entre todas las cosas, aliviaba su preocupación sobre la recuperación de la bruja. Solo tenía que confiar en que había una razón detrás de la idiotez en la que estaba participando.

Echó un vistazo a la fecha. Era del uno de Mayo por lo que había sucedido en ese mismo día.

Leyó el artículo. Tras varios insultos y palabras redundantes, determinó que estaban intentando robar algo de la cámara de Bellatrix. Trató de pensar en lo que había visto dentro y que era lo que les habría incitado a asaltarla.

De nuevo, dejó escapar una risa ante lo absurdo de la situación. Montando un dragón en medio de Londres. Solo ellos eran capaces de tal falta de sutileza. Bueno, al menos era una forma interesante de escapar del banco. Él había estado atrapado y si hubiera tenido las opciones de quedarse en esas cavernas o volar sobre un dragón, también habría elegido el dragón.

Pasó la página y vio otra imagen. Esta vez, decenas de cuerpos de duendes ensuciaban el suelo. Sabía que por sus heridas habían sido asesinados por el Señor Tenebroso.

Echó un vistazo a su marca tapada por las telas. Era extraño que el hombre no los hubiera llamado para otra ronda de castigos. Aunque quizás, solo quizás, hoy se había librado de eso gracias a su posición.

—Albus, ¿sabes algo que pueda explicar esto? —Le mostró la primera página mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

El fallecido miró el periódico pero antes de que pudiera hablar, un coro de gritos atravesó el castillo.

Salió apresurado de su despacho, siguiendo la fuente del ruido. Tras el show que Potter había mostrado al mundo iba a traer problemas y provocar que las personas actuaran sin pensar antes las cosas. Los gritos hicieron eco de nuevo, esta vez, con más intensidad mientras descendía las escaleras.

Corrió hacia el Gran Comedor pero se detuvo cuando escuchó los gritos de nuevo y miró al fondo del pasillo. Un grupo de estudiantes corrían como si los persiguieran unos lobos, aunque no estaba alejado de la realidad salvo por el hecho de que los lobos eran los Carrow. Estaban intentando maldecir y agarrar a cualquier estudiante que pudieran.

Tenía la esperanza de que todos pudieran escapar pero sabía que no sería así y, aunque quisiera meterse en medio, no podía involucrarse.

Entró en el Gran Comedor, apartando las puertas como si estuviera enfadado aunque en realidad estaba cansado y molesto. No le sorprendió cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él. Algunas de ellas sorprendidas, probablemente por su apariencia. Después de todo, no había venido aquí casi desde el principio del año escolar.

Se adentró hasta la mesa de profesores y se detuvo en frente. Esperó para ver sí los ocupantes iban a levantar sus varitas para atacarlo.

Ninguno lo hizo.

—No tengo deseos de causar daños a los estudiantes pero no puedo evitarlo sí continuáis con vuestra falta de disciplina. Sois profesores, actuar como tal. Controlar a vuestros estudiantes y enseñarles algo de humildad y respeto.

No quería ver más a ninguno de ellos. Con unos segundos era suficiente. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala de la mejor manera que pudo considerando su estado de salud actual.

Estaban siendo impetuosos en vez de pensar un plan. Fomentaban el comportamiento desafiante que solo causaba sufrimiento y falta de progreso. Sabía qué pensarían que estaban haciendo lo correcto, que era la mejor forma de luchar contra el malvado director de Hogwarts y contra el Señor Tenebroso que los había encadenado.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras que conducían a su despacho, una oleada de mareos lo obligó a detenerse. La bilis viajó hacia su garganta y cerró los ojos para evitar el entorno que giraba a su alrededor. Aun así, pudo sentir el movimiento rotatorio entre la oscuridad. ¿Se iba a desmayar aquí? Sí lo hacía causaría otros mil problemas nuevos con los que ahora no quería lidiar. Problemas para ambos bandos. Se obligó a cerrar la boca, luchando contra la necesidad de expulsar el contenido de su estómago.

Alguien agarró su brazo, distrayéndolo de su malestar y manteniéndolo firme.

—Vamos, Severus.

Incapaz de protestar o de intentar zafarse del contacto, permitió que la mujer lo guiara ya que le resultaba difícil dar un paso por sí mismo.

Había tenido que ser cosa de la suerte que fuera ella quien lo encontrase. Aunque, podría haber sido peor. Cualquier otro miembro del profesorado, sin incluir a Pomfrey, quizás habría usado esta oportunidad para matarlo.

Su mente perdió aquel pensamiento al instante y se centró en obligar a su cuerpo a moverse. Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en su despacho, descansando sobre su sofá. Supo que estaba ahí por el sonido de los pasos y el olor a pociones que ahora impregnaban los muebles de sus habitaciones.

Abrió los ojos y los mantuvo de esa manera a pesar de que la habitación daba vueltas.

—Pomfrey tenía razón. No estás cuidándote en absoluto. —dijo McGonagall y él resopló. —No me resoples como si fueras un adolescente petulante. Sabes que no soy la única que se preocupa aunque no estoy del todo contenta ante las sospechas que tengo.

Sospechas ¿Qué clase de sospechas? Sabía que ella tenía sospechas sobre sus razones de matar a Dumbledore pero ya habían hablado de ello. No era la clase de persona que lo mencionaría de nuevo. El otro tema por el que pudiera sospechar sería en referencia a… No podría estar refiriéndose a Hermione, ¿verdad? Es cierto que había mostrado preocupación hacia su bruja cuando reveló su decisión de ayudarla ante todos los profesores. Pero había sido cauteloso. Por Merlin, ni si quiera sentía algo por ella en aquellos momentos. Simplemente se preocupaba por ella como estudiante y aliada.

¿Hermione habría dejado ver algo? Ella era bastante cercana con Minerva. Quizás una cierta insinuación o dos podrían haberse escapado en su expresión. Aplastó ese pensamiento al instante. A no ser que hubiera emergido de forma sutil, no habría sido posible que hubiera sido tan descuidada. Ella era casi tan buena en ocultar sus pensamientos y sentimientos como él, siempre que no estuviera a solas en su presencia. No, no había sido Hermione. Minerva siempre había tenido un don de ver más allá, descubriendo cosas que ningún otro podía ver.

Simplemente habían tenido la mala suerte de estar vigilados bajo su atenta mirada.

O quizás… Tal vez no era algo tan desafortunado.

* * *

 **An: Bueno, un pequeño saltito en el tiempo tras el silencio, lo cual ha mermado el estado de Severus… Y Minerva ¿qué sospechará? Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. No sé si voy a poder subir el capítulo el miércoles que viene pero lo intentaré.**


	113. Capítulo 112: La Nube Oscura

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 112: La Nube Oscura**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

El sol había llegado hasta ocupar el medio del cielo antes de que Severus fuera capaz de moverse sin ninguna sensación de mareo. Solo entonces, fue cuando pudo sentarse en el suave objeto transfigurado bajo la atenta mirada de su subdirectora. Minerva había insistido en quedarse con él e incluso obligarlo a comer y beber un poco.

Él solo cedió para que parase de molestarlo y con la esperanza de que la mujer se fuera antes de que comenzara a hacerle preguntas y a estudiarlo con esos inquisitivos ojos que se daban cuenta de todo.

Dio el último sorbo al zumo de calabaza y dejó la copa. Disfrutó del silencio por unos pocos segundos antes de que la paz se viese interrumpida.

—Ahora que parece que te encuentras mejor y tienes mejor aspecto quiero decirte algo.

Cuando la miró pudo observar un rastro de angustia en sus ojos.

—¿A caso no me has dicho ya demasiado? Ten cuidado Minerva, puede que mi maldad se te pegue. —se levantó poco a poco.

—Oh, por favor, deja tu máscara a un lado, Severus. Ya solo con mencionarlo es demasiado duro para mí. —Minerva cruzó los brazos y de repente se sintió como si fuera un estudiante siendo amonestado. —Los profesores van a atacarte.

No permitió que la sorpresa se mostrara en su rostro.

¿Por qué demonios le había contado eso?

—Me esperaba que alguien me retara pero no pensaba que iban a caer tan bajo.

Minerva esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien del profesorado piensa que puede vencerte en un duelo, Severus? Esa es la razón por la que quieren atacarte todos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es que han perdido la cabeza? Eso solo serviría para irritar más al Señor Tenebroso. Las consecuencias de tal acción serían desastrosas.

—He intentado convencerlos de que la idea era estúpida y cuando lo hice insinuaron que podría estar apoyando a los mortífagos.

—Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que el mundo se ha vuelto loco. ¿Alguien los ha hechizado?

—Cuando las personas están bajo un estrés extremo, el sentido común no es lo primero en lo que se depende. Y después de que me mostraran su falta de ganas de escuchar a la razón, mi única opción era avisarte. —ella suspiró. —Me siento como una traidora pero sé que en el fondo puedo confiar en ti, Severus.

Rió amargamente antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo había hecho.

—Bienvenida al injusto mundo de los traidores. A veces no tienes otras opciones y a veces solo tenemos una porque nos la concede otra persona. —dijo y fulminó con la mirada al retrato de Albus. Ella siguió su mirada y después volvió a centrarla en él mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Terminó de incorporarse de forma temblorosa y caminó hacia el escritorio del director. —Te… Te agradezco que me hayas avisado, Minerva.

Centró la vista en la ventana mientras sentía los ojos de la mujer taladrando su espalda. Sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el peligro con el que iba que tener que lidiar. Ahora también iba a tener que llevar cuidado cada vez que un profesor se acercase a él.

Incluso quizás, les permitiría que acabasen con él sí el estrés no lo hacía antes de que tuvieran tal oportunidad. Estaba tan cansado. Cansado de la vigilancia constante y de la carga que llevaba encima. Quería dejar descansar a su alma.

—Lamento que no pueda decirte los detalles. Creo que ahora no se fían demasiado de mí y no sé cuándo se llevará a cabo.

La voz de Minerva le hizo darse cuenta de que aún estaba allí pero no se dio la vuelta, al contrario, se centró en la oscura nube que había en la distancia. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando se percató de que se movía mucho más rápido de lo que debería. La mofa ardiente en su brazo confirmó su miedo y se giró hacia la mujer.

—Tienes que irte, ya.

—No seas orgulloso, Severus aún sigues-

—¡Sí te ve aquí te matará!

Minerva miró por encima de su hombro y el color se esfumó de su rostro. Alabó a la mujer mientras se marchaba acelerada de su oficina. Volvió su mirada hacia la ventana y observó la sombra del Señor Tenebroso acercarse. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Abrió la ventana y dio un paso atrás.

Las alas oscuras cruzaron los dominios de Hogwarts y se filtraron dentro de su despacho por la ventana abierta. Como había esperado, la niebla se materializó hasta que su amo se transformó en carne.

Sin esperar a que dijera nada, Severus se inclinó.

—Mi señor, ¿a qué se debe esta placentera visita?

—Tengo la certeza de que Potter va a venir aquí. Sí lo hace serás el que me ofrezca al chico.

Iban a venir a Hogwarts. No serían tan estúpidos de hacer tal cosa.

—Si me lo permite preguntar, mi señor, ¿por qué harían algo tan temerario?

—Haz lo que te digo y asegúrate de que los mortífagos de Hogsmeade estén alertados.

Severus se inclinó más aún.

—Así se hará, mi señor.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Pondré a Bellatrix a la cabeza de los mortífagos. Sí Potter aparece borraremos este lugar del mapa y lo purgaremos desde sus cimientos. La mala sangre que lo apoya debe ser erradicada.

Con esas palabras se percató de que el Señor Tenebroso había perdido la cabeza. ¿Iba a asesinar a cada joven mago y a cada bruja solo para poder matar a Potter?

—¿Y qué pasa con los estudiantes que lo apoyan a usted?, ¿debo ponerlos a salvo, mi señor? —Intentó negociar, y con ello, probablemente estaba arriesgando su vida más pronto de lo que debía. La desesperación de su amo le mostraba que Potter era un necio sí venía hoy a Hogwarts. Era el comienzo de la zona de batalla y probablemente sería el enfrentamiento final.

Parte de él no podía creérselo. ¿Por qué aquí?

—No. Sí se alían con nosotros lo sabremos y será una forma de erradicar a los mentirosos. —la fría voz de su amo congeló sus miembros junto con su corazón. —Mantén Hogwarts bajo tu control y no me falles.

Se negó a mirar al Señor tenebroso mientras se marchaba, mientras el cuerpo de su amo se disolvía y atravesaba la ventana.

A pesar de que tenía los labios abiertos era incapaz de respirar e intentó digerir la información. Intentó entender que probablemente este sería su último día de vida sí esos tres decidían poner un pie en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **AN: Mis queridos lectores, ¿empezamos la batalla final? Espero que os haya gustado y feliz año nuevo. Dejarme en los comentarios lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado.**


	114. Capítulo 113: La Certeza de Phineas

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 113: La Certeza de Phineas**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

La estridente alarma resonó en la distancia, despertando a cada una de las almas que seguían durmiendo y que no habían esperado la llegada de este día.

Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera falsa pero sabía que sería poco probable.

Era el momento.

La última batalla.

No se había imaginado que iba a sentir pavor en vez de su ansiada espera desde la muerte de Lily, desde sus comienzos como espía. Siempre había dicho que este día sería bienvenido ya que sería libre y su alma se redimiría tanto como fuera posible.

Pero no había ni rastro de sentimientos de libertad o de paz en su interior, por lo que iba a tener que ser pragmático. Se centraría en ganar sus batallas y en completar su misión. El chico moriría en el momento adecuado y con suerte, se llevaría consigo al Señor Tenebroso. Aunque de nuevo, ese resultado sería una traición hacia Lily.

Al menos, lo más probable era que no iba a estar vivo para verlo.

Un pequeño clic le hizo desviar su atención de la ventana. Se giró, levantó su varita y apuntó hacia la puerta. Con las noticias de Potter cerca de Hogwarts cualquiera podría rebelarse. Estaba solo dentro del territorio del bando que lo consideraba el enemigo.

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y un cuerpo bajo un hechizo desilusionador se adentró sin ninguna cautela.

—No te muevas. —dijo y se percató de que la sombra se detuvo, adquiriendo una mayor invisibilidad ante sus ojos.

Se acercó a la sombra, manteniendo la dirección hacia la que apuntaba su varita. A pesar de las acciones sin sentido que estaban cometiendo últimamente, ninguno de los profesores era tan estúpido como para intentar atacarlo de esta forma.

Severus detuvo sus pasos.

—Cancela tu hechizo.

Sus cejas se arquearon cuando escuchó una pequeña risa a modo de respuesta. Y entonces, distinguió un movimiento prudente por parte de la sombra.

Bajó su brazo al tiempo que ella apareció en frente de él.

—Hermione…—Se encontró a sí mismo susurrando y su voz se apagó cuando la bruja se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo y recostando el rostro bajo su cuello. ¿Lo que estaba sucediendo era real?

Después de todos esos meses sin saber cómo estaba ella… Ahora estaba aquí, delante suya, ¿cierto?

—¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo. Me enseñaste tus recuerdos el año pasado. —su voz resonó contra su pecho.

No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en envolverla con sus brazos, enterrar su rostro en sus cabellos y mantenerse abrazado a la bruja. No pensaba que iba a tener la oportunidad de verla y mucho menos, el poder abrazarla de nuevo.

—Bruja loca con tus necedades de montar un dragón —dejó un beso sobre su coronilla. —El no saber nada de ti casi acaba conmigo y después de ir a la casa de Malfoy y ver la sangre yo…

—Estoy aquí. Siento haberte preocupado. Perdí mi bolsa y ahora… —la bruja tembló y alzó el rostro para mirarlo. —Estoy bien. Me he recuperado completamente y sé que venir aquí ha puesto a todos en peligro pero necesitaba verte. —Ella le brindó una suave sonrisa.

Elevó las manos que tenía sobre la espalda de la joven y con movimientos tentativos dejó sus pulgares sobre la barbilla de la bruja. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los marrones. Sintió la cálida respiración alcanzar su piel.

Esto era el destino permitiéndole decir las palabras que había evitado verbalizar por tanto tiempo. Ella se merecía saber la verdad.

—Hermione, te quiero. —Con esas palabras, su corazón y su cuerpo parecían volverse más ligeros. Sentía como si ya hubiera completado los objetivos de su vida a pesar de que pensaba todo lo contrario.

Los ojos de la bruja se abrieron.

—T-tú... ¿Me amas? ¿De verdad?

Dejó que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

—Lo hago, bruja mía. No iba a decírtelo considerando lo que puede suceder pero yo…

Ella se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios con los suyos.

—Escucharte decir eso significa mucho para mí pero, Severus, quiero que tus palabras hagan también otra cosa. Deja que te den esperanza y la voluntad de vivir. Lucha, Severus. No dejes que un pasado horrendo dicte tu destino. Tienes un futuro junto con alguien que también te ama.

La duda cruzó su mente ¿Podría hacerlo?

—No puedo prometerlo, Hermione. —su timbre normal y profundo de voz sonó más nítido y cada palabra tenía un ligero temblor al final, como si no fuera capaz de hablar de forma estable.

Era un hombre perdido en un mundo lleno de odio hacia él. Había cometido errores y aun así, ella se los había perdonado. Ella era lo único que importaba.

—No estoy pidiendo una promesa de que sobrevivas cuando el destino está tan involucrado. Estoy preguntando por una promesa de que vas a intentarlo.

La besó y ella se acercó más a él. Cuando se separaron, Severus susurró con una voz profunda:

—Lo intentaré. Te lo prometo. —ella acarició su nariz contra la suya en un dulce gesto que llenó su ser por completo.

—Gracias. —respondió ella.

Dudaba de la existencia de un hombre que en este mismo momento se sintiera tan embriagado de alegría como él. Phineas estaba en lo cierto.

Recostando sus manos sobre los hombros de la bruja e ignorando todos los ojos de los retratos sobre ellos, comenzó a poner distancia entre sus cuerpos y, con ello, empezó a recuperar el control. Se centró en lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que protegerlos y acabar con el Señor Tenebroso. Tenía que avisarlos.

—Con vuestra llegada se ha alertado al Señor Tenebroso y llegará aquí pronto. ¿Asumo que Potter está contigo?

Ella asintió y Severus dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por los hombros de la bruja hasta abandonarlos.

—Está buscando por el castillo y Ron está con los otros estudiantes. Sabemos que va a venir pero hemos venido para encontrar otro Horrorcrux y tenemos que romper el otro pero perdimos la espada.

—¿No está en tu bolsa? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que iba hacia su escritorio para coger dicho objeto junto con la varita de la bruja.

—No, Griphook la cogió a cambio de ayudarnos a infiltrarnos en Gringotts. Teníamos que robar esto. —Le mostró la copa de Hufflepuff. —Estaba en la cámara de Bellatrix y por eso no tuvimos otra opción que salir volando con el dragón. Ah, y antes de que le eches la culpa a Harry, lo del dragón fue idea mía.

Maldijo el hecho de no haberla cogido cuando había tenido la ocasión. La había reconocido cuando había estado atrapado en esa misma cámara. Adquirirla antes los habría ayudado a evitar unos cuantos problemas.

Cuando volvió al lado de la bruja le ofreció sus pertenencias y a cambio tomó la copa para inspeccionarla.

—¿Es por esto por lo que crees que hay otro Horrorcrux en Hogwarts? ¿Qué el Señor Tenebroso usó las reliquias de las casas? —Giró la copa entre sus dedos, distinguiendo que era la misma que había visto en el banco.

—Sí, es algo de Ravenclaw. Harry siente la presencia de estas cosas y asumo que es porque él también es uno.

—Podemos asumir que es así y también creo que Nagini es otro.

—Nosotros sospechamos lo mismo. —Sus ojos volvieron hacia ella y le ofreció la copa de vuelta. —Quiero ir a la Cámara de los Secretos. Sí no tenemos la espada voy a necesitar un colmillo de basilisco para romper esto. Sabemos que al menos funcionó con el diario de Riddle.

Había echado de menos sus incesantes, demandantes y analíticas divagaciones.

—Iré contigo. A pesar de que el basilisco está muerto no voy a dejar que vayas ahí abajo sola. Van a atacar el castillo en cualquier momento y mientras no me requieran podré ayudarte. —Invocando a su varita, dio un paso adelante, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su despacho.

No iba a negarle esto. No cuando esta vez podía luchar a su lado.

—Ahora ya no tienes por qué volver con él. —dijo ella y fue hasta él.

—Tampoco puedo quedarme a tu lado, Hermione. No lo entenderían. No creerían lo que tuviera que decir y seguramente pensarían que te he engañado. Por lo que recuerdo tu amiga Weasley piensa de esa forma. —La vio ladear el rostro ante sus últimas palabras, provocando que su propia sonrisa creciera. —Además, aún puedo salvar vidas desde las sombras.

Extendiendo su brazo dio unos golpecitos sobre la cabeza de la bruja con la varita, lanzando el hechizo desilusionador sobre ella. Cuando estuvo satisfecho de los resultados abrió la puerta del despacho con la esperanza de que pudieran llegar a su destino, antes de que el castillo se volviera un campo de batalla.

* * *

 **AN: Bueno y por fin están juntos. Espero que os haya gustado y me digáis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Y a pesar de que es la batalla final, todavía no es el final de la historia. Nos vemos el miércoles si puedo.**


	115. Capítulo 114: Un Fuego no muy Amigable

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 114: Un Fuego no muy Amigable**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Los estudiantes corrían gritando por los pasillos, los objetos explotaban y pudo oler el humo en el aire. Una leve neblina se desplazaba por el área, indicando que en algún lugar cercano había un incendio. Estaba claro que habían descubierto la presencia de Potter durante el tiempo que había estado a solas con Hermione. La movilización del grupo que apoyaba a Potter había comenzado y esta vez no iba a esforzarse por detenerlo. De hecho esperaba que ya se hubieran desecho de los Carrow pero sí se encontraba con ellos era de seguro que estarían solos y podría matarlos él mismo. El Señor Tenebroso le había ordenado que los estudiantes menores de edad se quedasen en el castillo pero esa orden no iba a cumplirla.

Ahora mismo, primero iba a ayudar a Hermione. En ese momento destruir el Horrorcrux era lo más importante para todos. Llegaron hasta un pasillo en calma y se relajó por unos segundos. Sus pies se detuvieron cuando escuchó otras pisadas. Severus se apoyó contra la pared, empujando a Hermione con él.

Un grupo de estudiantes pasaron corriendo y esperó hasta que el último de ellos desapareciera.

—Será mejor que nos apresuremos si no queremos que se percaten de nuestra presencia. Lo más probable es que este pasillo se llene pronto de gente y que las cosas se vuelvan más problemáticas. —susurró él.

Hermione bufó.

—¿Te has fijado en quienes son mis amigos desde primero? Estoy acostumbrada a que todo salga mal.

Casi se le escapó una risa ante aquellas palabras. Hermione se tensó cuando más estudiantes pasaron corriendo por su lado, con el miedo claramente marcado en sus rostros.

Bajó el brazo que tenía en frente de Hermione y avanzó un paso fuera de su escondrijo. Su instinto emergió justo a tiempo para parar un ataque que provenía del fondo del pasillo. Flitwick y Sprout iban corriendo hacia él y se detuvieron cuando él preparó su varita para enfrentarse a ellos.

Ambos profesores entrecerraron sus ojos y los clavaron en él.

—No creas ni por un segundo que vamos a permitir que hagas daño a más estudiantes, traidor. —el odio en la voz de Flitwick lo paralizó a pesar de que ya sabía que lo despreciaban.

Se apartó más aún de la pared y la sintió a su lado, casi sin apenas rozar su brazo. Quería decirle que corriera pero lo más probable era que con eso solo conseguiría atraer ataques hacia ella sí sabían que había alguien más. Asumirían de forma automática que sería un enemigo y sería una conclusión comprensible que lo hicieran.

Sí ella estaba apuntando su varita contra ellos no era consciente de ello. En una situación normal se mofaría del hecho de que tuviera intenciones de atacar a un profesor.

Pero esto no era para nada, una situación normal.

—¿A caso ves que esté persiguiéndoles? ¿O que mi varita les esté apuntando? —Esperaba que pudieran ver la lógica y usar algo de sentido común. Levantó su brazo izquierdo de su costado y la empujó hacia atrás. Ella entendió la indirecta y sintió su calidez abandonarlo. Bien. Ahora podría defenderse y luchar.

Flitwick agitó la varita y él se apartó hacia un lado, evitando el ataque por poco. Sprout atacó y seguidamente Flitwick lo hizo de nuevo, ambos ataques golpearon una estatua, haciéndola explotar y convirtiéndola en polvo y escombros.

Conjuró un hechizo y lo lanzó enfrente de ellos, esperando que aquello les impidiera el camino hacia él. Sprout lanzó un hechizo y él lo contrarrestó.

Confiaba en que Hermione se hubiera alejado pero, al no tener idea de dónde estaba, corría el riesgo de que el fuego amigo la alcanzara por parte de ambos bandos.

Aunque no estaba intentando herir a esos dos, ellos intentaban matarlo de forma deliberada y quizás iba a tener que hacerles daño sí querían seguir con esto. Sí no podía zafarse antes de ellos.

Sprout lanzó otro hechizo con la apariencia de una planta con colmillos y se tiró hacia él, intentando morderlo. Quemó la planta y antes de que las cenizas desaparecieran, un agarre de hierro envolvió su cuerpo. Mientras el agarre de la armadura apretaba con más fuerza, las bocanadas de aire que tomaba eran menos profundas. Cada vez que intentaba inspirar, solo entraba un poco de aire en su cuerpo.

—Aislarte en el despacho de Dumbledore no te ha hecho ningún bien, Snape. —Escuchó la burla del hombre. Estaba claro que la guerra cambiaba a las personas y envenenaba sus mentes.

Y él había realizado su papel demasiado bien.

Luchó por mantenerse consciente mientras la armadura seguía apretando. Rechinó los dientes y luchó por pensar en algún hechizo que pudiera liberarlo de aquella situación.

Otra mano de hierro apareció y chocó contra el suelo que estaba en frente de Flitwick. La falta de atención del hombrecillo provocó que la mano de hierro que lo aplastaba se soltara. La esquivó y comenzó a correr con cada músculo de su cuerpo protestando por el acto.

—Ve a dónde tienes que ir. —gritó a Hermione y dobló la esquina, dejándola a ella y a los dos profesores en el pasillo. Sabía que aquella otra distracción con la otra armadura había sido gracias a Hermione.

Al menos no estaba herida.

Entró corriendo en una clase mientras escuchaba los pasos rápidos a su espalda. No se molestó en mirar atrás mientras cogía su capa y se transformaba en su forma oscura, derritiendo su cuerpo en una masa con alas. Se apresuró a salir por la ventana, atravesándola y haciéndola añicos por completo, mientras los cristales salían volando por el aire y se precipitaban hacía el suelo del exterior.

—¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde! —la voz de Sprout hizo eco y lo acompañó hasta que intentó ganar algo de distancia.

Cobarde. Quizás lo había sido tiempo atrás, pero ahora nunca aceptaría que lo llamasen de aquella forma. Ahora solo se reía por ello. No había sido él quién había formado un grupo para vencer a un solo mago cuando solían predicar sobre las peleas justas.

Se apresuró hacia afuera y voló alrededor, dejando que pensaran que estaba abandonando los terrenos del castillo. Sabía que lo más probable era que crearan una barrera de protección para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar sin que lo supieran. Era algo inteligente si comparaban las dimensiones de las fuerzas del Señor Tenebroso con los adultos que rondaban por el castillo.

Mientras se dedicaban a proteger, él volvería con Hermione.

Rodeó el edificio, intentando encontrar una nueva entrada que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo escucharan o lo vieran. El mismo castillo sintió el peligro que se estaba desarrollando en la distancia. Severus echó un vistazo hacia el lugar en el que sabía que el ejército esperaba y vislumbró tantas antorchas que casi rivalizaban con el cielo nocturno.

Iba a ser una masacre si no ocurría un milagro.

Tras otro silencioso giro vio el baño que buscaba y, juntando sus alas con el resto de la niebla se lanzó hacia la ventana, destrozándola cuando entró por ella.

Un gritó lo saludó al mismo tiempo que se transformaba. Dejó que su capa cayera a sus lados y sonrió hacia ella con satisfacción.

—Me alegra saber qué puedo hacer una entrada tan impresionante.

—¿Estás bien? No podía ayudarte… ¡Espera un segundo! ¿Cómo es que puedes volar? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacerlo? —Sus palabras salieron rápidamente una tras otra y él río entre dientes.

—Estoy bien y esa habilidad viene del Señor Tenebroso. —ella frunció el ceño y él continuó. —No te preocupes. Es inofensiva. Tú tampoco estás herida, ¿Verdad? —la estudio con la mirada en busca de heridas.

—Estoy bien. Me las arreglé para estar a cubierto antes de que Flitwick comenzara a lanzar esos hechizos.

Severus asintió.

—¿Dónde está exactamente la entrada? Sé que no acompañaste a Potter pero estoy seguro de que te ha contado todos los detalles. Seguramente, muchos más de lo que Dumbledore contó a los profesores.

Granger fue hacia el círculo de lavabos que estaba en medio del baño. Los rodeo, estudiándolos como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Intento localizar una serpiente por aquí. Es la entrada que abre la cañería que conduce a la cámara. —explicó ella sin mirarlo. Severus se movió para mirar en la dirección contraria a la que ella estaba echando un vistazo. — ¡Ajá! Aquí esta. Ahora necesitamos abrirla utilizando el Parsel.

Caminó hasta estar al lado de la bruja y miró a la serpiente. Al menos iba a ser útil ver a su amo hablando con esa maldita serpiente. Había aprendido algo escuchándolo durante tantas horas.

—Hess-

—Hessshgasssgah.

Por los siete círculos del infierno, ¿cómo había…? Bueno, no debería haberse sorprendido porque ella supiera de ello. La bruja siempre estaba preparada para cualquier posible obstáculo en su vida.

El sonido del mármol moviéndose acompaño a la expansión que estaba en el centro de los lavabos. El que tenía la serpiente grabada se movió a un lado, dejando ver un agujero de entrada engullido por la oscuridad.

Severus levantó la varita y una luz apareció en la punta. Dio un paso adelante y miró abajo.

—Iré primero. —dijo él. Sí pensaba que había demasiada distancia sería capaz de volar para evitar el daño y así podría comprobar la altura y evitar que ella se hiciera daño.

Y entonces, saltó hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

 **AN: Retorciendo cositas. Espero que os haya gustado y sí, Hermione ha hablado parsel. Ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	116. Capítulo 115: Dentro de la Cámara

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 115: Dentro de la Cámara**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Aterrizó en una pila de huesos, que bajo su peso, los trozos crujían y se resquebrajaban. Se estiró, sacó la varita y amplió la luz que estaba en la punta de esta.

Un ocasional goteo rompía el silencio cada pocos segundos y un aroma familiar a podrido llegó hasta él. Movió la varita y vio una piel de basilisco. Una cosa tan preciada para un especialista en pociones y Dumbledore lo había dejado pudrirse ahí abajo.

—Típico. —murmuró. —Baja, Hermione. La caída es segura. —Se alejó un poco para que pudiera aterrizar sin chocarse con él y se aguantó la risa cuando escuchó un chillido agudo, como sí la bruja estuviera divirtiéndose. Se dio la vuelta justo cuando aterrizó, observando como sus rizos botaban por la fuerza de la caída. Hermione se tropezó ligeramente cuando los huesos se movieron debajo de ella y la agarró para estabilizarla.

Ella se apartó.

—Gracias.

Severus asintió, le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó de inmediato. Seguidamente, levantó su varita con la mano opuesta.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó él.

—Tenemos que seguir la tubería principal para encontrar la cámara. Harry me contó que fue ahí en dónde mató al basilisco.

—Si no tuviéramos esa información siempre podríamos seguir el olor.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Huele tan mal como la ropa sucia de Ron. —Severus alzó una ceja y ella continuó. —Una vez perdí jugando contra él al ajedrez y tuve que hacer su colada. Incluso con un hechizo era…

—Simplemente me ha sorprendido el hecho de que "oliera tan mal".

La bruja río.

—Ah.

Continuaron caminando, siguiendo el angosto camino y surcando charcos de distintos tipos de lodo y de líquido. A pesar del húmedo ambiente y la sorprendente falta de conversación estaba disfrutando del tiempo que estaba con ella, con las manos entrelazadas, simplemente caminando.

En breve, el camino se amplió y una gigante puerta circular apareció al alcance de la vista. Estaba adornada con cuatro serpientes cuyas dimensiones eran del tamaño actual de un basilisco.

—Necesitamos usar Parsel otra vez para abrirla. —dijo Hermione mientras se adelantaba y lo guiaba hacia la puerta.

—¿Harás los honores o de nuevo mi sabelotodo insufrible va a interrumpirme? —Su burla fue fácil de reconocer como una broma y como una indicación de que estaba orgulloso del conocimiento de la bruja.

Ella ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa.

—No sabía que tenías la misma idea que yo.

—De hecho, no la tenía. Solo he aprendido algunas palabras sueltas al escuchar al Señor Tenebroso hablar con Nagini.

Ella emitió las palabras y el siseo continuó mientras los cierres de las serpientes se abrían, retrocediendo desde borde.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y el hedor creció en intensidad. Hermione se atragantó una vez más antes de que realizara un hechizo anti olor.

—Así que, ¿ahora es peor que la ropa de Weasley?

Ella miró fijamente hacia la sala y sacudió el rostro.

—También tuve que usar un encantamiento en sus ropas. —la bruja respiró hondo. —Bueno, acabemos con esto.

Dieron un paso hacia la oscuridad y vieron el cuerpo del basilisco. Desde la mitad del cuerpo hasta la cola estaba cubierto de agua, el resto de la serpiente estaba reposando sobre un charco sin demasiada profundidad. Agradeció que la cabeza hubiera permanecido seca ya que, si no hubiera sido así, el veneno se habría visto comprometido. Si ese hubiera sido el caso la idea de Hermione habría sido un fracaso.

Fueron hacia el cuerpo del basilisco y se acuclillaron. El agarre en la mano del otro se rompió finalmente.

Estudió la manera de obtener uno de los colmillos sin causar ninguna lesión. Estaba seguro de que Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta que apuntó con la varita al basilisco.

—Ten cuidado si vas a intentar un hechizo de disección. —Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos mientras cargaba con un silencioso porqué en ellos. —Hazlo despacio para no romper el conducto del veneno y así evitar que salpique hacia nosotros. Un centímetro más abajo de la encía debería estar bien.

—Gracias a Merlín que estás aquí. No lo sabía. —La bruja dio una bocanada de aire y la retuvo por unos pocos segundos, igual que cuando hacía antes de empezar a elaborar una poción difícil y se preparaba para ello.

La bruja apuntó la varita hacia el lugar al que le había indicado. Unos segundos después una grieta apareció alrededor del colmillo, luego se resquebrajó más y más hasta que se desprendió de la boca.

Severus movió el colmillo con magia, levitando el objeto hacia ellos con total concentración.

Lo dejó flotar hasta que estuvo a su lado y Hermione sacó la copa de Hufflepuff. Dejó el objeto sobre el suelo y lo miró.

—Tengo que hacerlo yo, ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

—Lo haría yo pero es arriesgado. Podría haber una posibilidad de que el Señor Tenebroso me reconociera si lo hago.

—Asumo que esa es la razón por la que no te quedaste cuando le diste la espada a Harry. —ella sonrió. —Fue buena idea que no lo hicieras. Por lo que Harry y Ron me contaron los Horrocruxes te atacan cuando los rompes. Incluso sentí su presencia cuando lo hicieron. Si soy sincera solo con tocar la copa es inquietante. —Hermione cogió el colmillo con cuidado. —Por favor, quédate a mi lado. —imploró.

Severus sujetó la otra mano de la bruja con un agarre seguro.

—Por supuesto.

Ella elevó el colmillo, el veneno de la punta brillo bajo la luz de las antorchas. Parecía como si el propio colmillo estuviera vivo y atado a las glándulas de veneno de la criatura, cómo si supiera que debía prepararse para matar.

Golpeó la copa con el colmillo y un siseo surgió por la sala. Al principio, el metal se derritió lentamente pero contra más se hundía el colmillo, más siseos resonaban y más rápidamente se derretía.

Un sonido chirriante resonó y el ambiente de su alrededor parecía que retumbaba, como sí las olas de agua se precipitaban para proteger el objeto. Se levantó y la atrajo hacia sus brazos. Se alejaron un paso de la copa y se percataron de que los aullidos y los retumbos provenían del objeto.

Una oscura niebla flotó hacia arriba desde la copa y se retorció en el aire, como si estuviera intentando formar algo. Apuntó su varita hacia ello. Su garganta se contrajo ligeramente y los ácidos llegaron hasta ella. Era parecido a la manera en la que la marca tenebrosa lo hacía sentir físicamente cuando el Señor Tenebroso estaba furioso. Los ácidos de su estómago se elevaron más hacia su garganta y su cabeza comenzó a dolerle.

¿Se habría dado cuenta el Señor Tenebroso? ¿Estaba pagando ahora por su traición? ¿Podría matarlo desde aquí?

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —La desesperación de la bruja vino acompañada de un fuerte tirón de su mano.

Sus ojos abandonaron la copa y se percató de que el agua que tenían en frente estaba formando un ciclón alrededor de la masa oscura. Unas pequeñas chispas de electricidad danzaban alrededor del líquido como si estuvieran protegiendo la masa que se concentraba en el medio.

Se olvidó de su malestar al tiempo que la adrenalina lo golpeó y corrió con Hermione. No había más agua a causa de que estaba siendo succionada por el ciclón, por lo que era más fácil correr sobre el suelo seco.

Podía sentir el peligro, la energía acercándose rápidamente a sus espaldas. Se detuvo, la atrajo más hacia él y usó su habilidad para transformar a ambos en una masa oscura con alas. Voló con ella hasta atravesar la puerta. Tan pronto como se materializaron, intentó cerrar de golpe la puerta con su magia. Pero parecía como si el agua y la puerta tuviera voluntad propia y estaban impidiéndole cerrarla con la rapidez que quería. La electricidad reclamó todo el metal de la sala.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó Severus.

Se dio cuenta de que la corriente iba a alcanzarlo si no cancelaba el hechizo y salía corriendo. Fue un hecho que le hizo gruñir con frustración.

—¡ _Protego_!

El escudo de Hermione se encontró con la chispa que lo amenazaba, disolviéndola en el aire.

Severus exhaló pero mantuvieron los hechizos hasta que la puerta se selló de golpe. Las chispas y los aullidos desaparecieron, señalando el fin del peligro.

Maldito Señor Tenebroso.

Sí ella hubiera venido sola no habría tenido posibilidad de sobrevivir. Sus músculos temblaron mientras bajó la varita. Segundos después, sintió a la joven chocar contra su espalda mientras sus brazos lo envolvían.

—Imprudente…—recriminó él de forma suave.

—Mira quién habla. —Severus dejó escapar una risa. No estaba equivocada. La comodidad lo abandonó tan pronto como las manos de la bruja desaparecieron de su cuerpo, obligándolo a girarse para encontrarse con la tensión silenciosa.

—Salgamos de aquí. Solo queda Nagini y puedo ocuparme de ella cuando acuda al lado del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Realmente tienes que ir?

Sonrió con gentileza y asintió. No tenía que explicar el porqué. No quería hacerlo pero tenía una misión que cumplir.

—De acuerdo pero vamos andando. Nada de volar o lo que sea que es eso.

Su sonrisa se volvió satisfactoria.

—¿Quieres decir que mi sabelotodo insufrible no quiere aprender cómo se hace?

—No, gracias. Viviré sin necesidad de saberlo.

De todas formas ir andando era mejor que ir volando. Andar significaba pasar más tiempo con ella antes de que tuviera que encontrarse con su destino.

Cuando salieron del lavabo no les sorprendió ver que la lucha se había vuelto más seria. Sintió las grietas en las barreras del castillo y supo que unos cuantos mortífagos habían entrado y eran la causa de una gran parte de los daños. De los gritos de dolor disparándose por el aire.

Ambos saltaron hacia la derecha y alzaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo que una gigantesca roca chocó contra el suelo. El ataque no provenía de nadie que estuviera en el pasillo, de hecho, se las había arreglado para estar vacío pero debido a las vibraciones del castillo la piedra había caído. Bajó la mirada a las manecillas rotas del reloj.

Era la una de la madrugada a no ser que se hubieran movido a causa de la caída pero, si consideraba la forma en la que estos relojes en particular se habían fabricado, no era lo más probable.

Si lo que marcaba el reloj era cierto había pasado más tiempo del que había pensado y eso haría que su desaparición fuera más difícil de explicar. Además, ahora tenía otra preocupación más ante la idea de que el Señor Tenebroso lo hubiera sentido con la muerte del Horrorcrux, especialmente al usar su magia cerca del objeto.

Estaba en una posición complicada. Pronto iba a tener que revelar su verdadera lealtad y probablemente ambos bandos iban a luchar por su cabeza. Uno por su traición y el otro porque lo odiaban por matar a Dumbledore.

Pero antes de revelar todo quería intentar matar a la serpiente. Al ser un mortifago y el favorito del Señor Tenebroso podría acercarse a esa cosa más fácilmente que cualquier otro. Era su última misión antes de que pudiera decirle a Potter cómo Dumbledore había jugado con los dos, que el hombre que admiraba solo pensaba también en él como en una herramienta.

El repentino gemido de Hermione hizo que detuviera sus pasos y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Estás herid-

—Es él. E… Está en mi cabeza. —logró decir la bruja.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba usando la Legeremancia y sabía por experiencia la terrible interferencia que era. Él no se había percatado de tal intrusión ya que usaba la Oclumancia como un escudo de forma natural.

—Usa la Oclumancia. Puedes mantenerlo fuera de tu cabeza como yo lo hago. —Elevó sus manos entrelazadas y bajó el rostro para dejar un beso sobre la frente de Hermione. La bruja agarró su mano con más fuerza y levantó la otra para aferrarse a la manga de su otro brazo.

Cuando ella se relajó, sintió orgullo de que se las hubiera arreglado para cerrar su mente con tanta rapidez.

Hermione dio un par de bocanadas profundas.

—Por ahora se ha callado. Por Merlín, hace que Bellatrix parezca un gatito.

Bellatrix. Ese nombre lo llenó de rabia. Si se la encontraba durante la batalla acabaría con su vida. Su muerte en medio del caos sería una buena coartada para él.

Quería preguntarle a su bruja sobre lo que había pasado, sobre lo que esa mujer le había hecho pero no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo.

—Tú también eres fuerte y más inteligente que ellos. No te olvides de eso.

Sus manos entrelazadas cayeron y la sonrisa de la bruja brillo en medio de la oscuridad, alegrando su corazón de nuevo y recordándole la promesa que había hecho, que haría lo que estuviera en su mano por intentar sobrevivir.

Su momento de paz en medio del caos terminó cuando un grito hizo eco por el castillo seguido de una gran explosión. Compartiendo silenciosamente entre ellos la idea de que habían reconocido lo que era, corrieron en dirección a la fuente del sonido.

Llegaron a un agujero en la pared. El humo se asentó lo suficiente como para poder echar un vistazo. Entraron en una clase medio destruida que conectaba con el Gran Comedor. Severus se movió por las sombras a pesar de que la mayoría de las personas que tenían delante estaban inconscientes.

Potter y algunos de los Weasley eran los que estaban más cerca del agujero, mientras que los otros estudiantes estaban alineados en el Gran Comedor. Algunos estaban inconscientes y otros apenas podían mantenerse en pie. Su corazón se hundió cuando miró a uno de los gemelos Weasley que estaba al lado de Potter. No sabía cuál de ellos era pero tenía la palidez de la muerte en la piel y sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando a la nada.

Siempre había tenido un ligero cariño hacia los gemelos y por ello se lamentaba al ver que uno de ellos se había desvanecido.

—Hermione tengo que irme. No puedo estar a la vista. —susurró sin atreverse a acercarse más a Potter. Ella dio un apretón en su mano y lo soltó.

—Ten cuidado y no te olvides de tu promesa. —Por la forma en la que hablaba supo que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. —No puedo perderte.

Severus inclinó su rostro.

—Sn-ape.

Ambos miraron hacia Potter. No le diría nada al chico ya que estaba herido y, de nuevo, podrían achacarlo a que podría estar imaginando cosas o que fuera producto de algún hechizo.

—Recuerda que tenemos que matar a la serpiente. Yo también intentaré hacerlo. —murmuró. —Mantente viva.

Ella apartó sus ojos humedecidos de él, caminó hacia Potter y se agachó para ayudarlo.

Reuniendo todo su coraje y su voluntad dio un paso atrás y salió de la habitación.

Se apresuró hacia el final del pasillo, intentando encontrar una ventana abierta para salir volando. Sabía que el Señor Tenebroso no estaría en primera línea ya que ese papel correspondía a sus sirvientes y no se degradaría con tales tareas.

Tras alcanzar una de las ventanas rotas, colocó una de sus botas sobre el borde y posó sus manos sobre el marco, una a cada lado. Miró hacia abajo, hacia la masacre que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Gigantes, hombres lobo, vampiros y mortífagos atacaban sin clemencia. Los cuerpos de ambos bandos caían pero no tenía tiempo para contar y ver quien iba ganando.

Saltó al vacío. El aire frio y nocturno golpearon contra su piel como si fueran agujas antes de que se transformara en su forma etérea. Entonces, voló hacia su libertad.

De una forma u otra las cadenas caerían esta noche.

* * *

 **AN: Fue divertido escribir a ambos en la cámara pero el capítulo tiene tintes amargos… Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	117. Capítulo 116: Sentencia de muerte

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 116: Sentencia de muerte**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está** **señalado.**

* * *

Se movió con facilidad sobre el campo de batalla que había bajo él, percatándose de la masacre. Todo era tan caótico que no podía saber que bando estaba ganando. Sus alas detuvieron su batir cuando vio a un hombre que reconoció en la distancia luchando contra un mortífago.

Dolohov.

Con un movimiento violento aterrizó cerca de los hombres que se batían en duelo. Lupin estaba arrodillado y su varita estaba a punto de caerse de sus manos. Sangraba por la cabeza y tenía las ropas rasgadas. Iba a hacer esto por vengar a Hermione, no por salvar al lobo.

Lupin lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa mientras realizaba un encantamiento y paralizaba a Dolohov sin dejar que el mortífago lo viera.

Lupin atacó, Dolohov cayó al suelo y la satisfacción lo llenó. Ya no haría daño a nadie más.

Tras recuperarse durante unos segundos, Lupin volvió apresurado a la batalla. Severus continuó pegado a las sombras en busca de la serpiente. Podría evitar los enfrentamientos con facilidad pero los hechizos que se disparaban hacia el cielo, aquellos que no alcanzaban a sus objetivos, eran peligrosos.

Cuando llegó a dónde estaban las fuerzas de los mortífagos le dejaron pasar sin protestar. Si no lo había atacado significaba que el Señor Tenebroso no sabía sobre su traición y como había ayudado a destruir una pieza de su alma.

—¡Severus!

Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando escuchó su nombre. Cuando el hombre de cabellos rubios se detuvo delante de él, lo primero de lo que se percató fue del pánico que tenía en el rostro. Era una de las personas que amaban su superioridad de sangre pero actuaba como si nunca hubiera luchado o hubiera torturado a alguien en su vida.

—Lucius. ¿Qué quieres?

—El Se-Señor Tenebroso quiere hablar contigo. Está esperando en la casa de los gritos. É-él… Ten cuidado, Severus.

La advertencia le dio esperanza para su viejo amigo y, a través de él, también para Draco.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, Lucius. —posó una mano sobre el hombro de Lucius. —Vete de aquí. Coge a tu familia y protégelos. —el hombre tembló y bajó el rostro.

Estaba orgulloso de que había hecho un trabajo tan perfecto que incluso había engañado a las personas que había considerado en algún momento amigos cercanos.

—É-él nos matará. —La voz de Lucius fue un simple susurro pero pudo escucharla entre todos los ruidos de la batalla.

Lamió sus labios, intentando paliar la sequedad que sintió en ellos. Recordó las cosas que amablemente Lucius había hecho por él. Lo más probable era que muriera hoy a pesar de lo que le había dicho a su viejo amigo y, de todas formas, Lucius no parecía que quisiera decirle algo de esto al Señor Tenebroso.

—Va a morir hoy, Lucius. Así que ve a por tus seres queridos y sácalos de aquí. —se alejó apresuradamente de aquel hombre y fue hacia el lugar en el que el Señor Tenebroso se encontraba.

Intentaría matar a la serpiente a la primera oportunidad que tuviera y luego le diría a Potter lo que necesitaba saber. Deseaba tener tiempo para encontrar algo. Un hechizo, una poción que pudiera cambiar el camino hacia la muerte en el que el chico caminaba desde su nacimiento.

Un camino que recorría por su culpa.

Él era el único culpable.

Sin percatarse de la distancia que había realizado se encontró a si mismo recorriendo el túnel que llegaba hasta la vieja casa. Aquella en la que casi había muerto a manos del lobo que había salvado hacía solo un momento. ¿O habían sido horas? El tiempo que pasaba en medio de una batalla era difícil de contar.

Abrió la puerta y el metal protestó mientras se movía a un lado. El Señor Tenebroso estaba en medio de la habitación. La serpiente flotaba sobre su cabeza, convirtiéndola en un objetivo tentador pero no era estúpido. Necesitaba esperar el momento adecuado para matarla.

—Estaba empezando a pensar que habías caído en el campo de batalla, Severus —se adentró más aún y luego se inclinó.

—Sería algo difícil mi señor. Su oposición está comenzando a fallar.

—No gracias a tu ayuda —espetó pero eso no fue lo que hizo que los músculos de Severus se tensaran. Escuchó un crujido de la madera tras él. Rezó para que hubiera sido producto de su imaginación y no que esos tres hubieran venido. Cuando escuchó más crujidos de la vieja madera casi se encogió. En su interior sabía que eran ellos pero no podía moverse e ir a mirar a ver si estaba en lo cierto.

Sí estaban aquí, iba a necesitar que el Señor Tenebroso se marchara. Y entonces, cuando se fuera a ir, mataría a la serpiente y haría lo que pudiera para escapar.

—Mi señor, si lo desea puedo encontrar el chico por usted. He llegado hasta aquí sin problemas. Puedo moverme entre las sombras mejor que nadie y postrarlo ante sus pies. Si no soy yo puede que el resto lo mate antes de que usted tenga oportunidad de hacerlo.

Los ojos rojos del Señor Tenebroso adquirieron un tono asesino. Era la primera vez que dirigía ese tipo de mirada hacia él.

Y con ese gesto supo que había fallado en la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione.

No había opción de que pudiera salir vivo de aquel lugar.

—Hay un trágico problema, Sssseverus. —Los siseos parecían más como Nagini y pensó por un segundo que había sido la serpiente la que había hablado.

El miedo conquistó cada sentido de su cuerpo. ¿Lo había descubierto?

 _Vulnerable._

 _Reemplazable._

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una nueva varita en la mano del Señor Tenebroso, una que conocía muy bien.

Su estómago dio un tumbo.

—La varita no me responde de forma adecuada, Severus ¿Sabes por qué? —Su voz sonó como si estuviera enseñándole una lección a un idiota.

Abrió so boca pero no pudo crear una respuesta. Realmente no lo sabía. La varita había sido de Dumbledore y él había sido el que lo había asesinado. Sus ojos negros se centraron en la varita mientras su mente meditaba la razón por la que el Señor Tenebroso le estaba preguntando sobre aquello. Recordó algo pero… no… No podía ser.

—Eres el hombre más inteligente que conozco, Severus. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Has sido un sirviente tan leal pero desafortunadamente eres el que mató a Dumbledore.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando entendió el significado de aquellas palabras. Sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.

Escuchó un pequeño gemido a su espalda, provocando que su corazón se detuviera.

No.

Ella no podía estar ahí.

Intentó controlar su respiración pero se agitó. No podía hacerle esto. Ya era malo el no poder mantener su promesa pero ahora también iba a ser testigo de su muerte. Necesitaba escapar.

Luchar contra su señor sería algo inútil pero serviría de algo. Le ayudaría a ganar tiempo. ¿Cierto?

Por Merlín, no quería morir.

Quería tener una vida fuera de la oscuridad.

Quería vivir con ella, hacerle el amor y envejecer juntos.

La varita apuntó hacia él y dio un paso atrás.

—Por favor, mi señor. Todavía puedo… ir a por el chico. —Todavía podía ser útil. Aún podía encontrar una manera de zafarse si lograba hacer que el Señor Tenebroso lo viera así. De nuevo, se sintió como un niño asustado pero el remordimiento de no poder ser capaz de mantener la promesa a su bruja era lo que estaba en primera línea de su mente.

 _Lo siento, Hermione. No me quedan más opciones._

—Esto me duele más de lo que piensas, mi querido amigo. —No había sinceridad en aquella voz.

El Señor Tenebroso movió la varita. Una rápida ráfaga lo golpeó y unos colmillos se hundieron en su cuello y su hombro, excavando en su piel como si estuvieran intentando esconderse dentro.

Sus piernas le fallaron. Tropezó hasta la pared y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Al principio un ardor se extendió por el área, como si le estuvieran inyectando acido, pero luego, lo sustituyó una sensación de adormecimiento. La túnica comenzó a pegarse a él.

Escuchó a alguien hablar pero el pitido en sus oídos y su falta de atención era tal, que le fue imposible descifrar lo que había dicho.

La serpiente lo soltó y reptó hasta el Señor Tenebroso. Con los ojos entrecerrados vio como ambos desaparecían.

Su cuerpo dio una sacudida y se calentó, el sudor estallo por cada uno de sus poros.

Levantó su mano hacia la herida y presionó contra ella. Cuando la apartó, su mano y sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre.

Escuchó un jadeo agudo a su espalda y recordó que no estaba completamente solo. Abrió su boca para hablar pero en su lugar solo salió un gorgoriteo enfermizo.

En un momento de su vida como espía pensó que tenía y quería morir por Lily. Ahora quería vivir por Hermione como un hombre que sabía amar.

* * *

 **AN: La verdad es que el fanfic comenzó en esta escena y de ahí se desarrolló el resto. Espero que no os haya hecho usar demasiados pañuelos¿?. Ya me diréis lo que pensáis y nos vemos el sábado. No sé si me tomaré una semana de descanso uno de estos días por problemas personales pero iré avisando**.


	118. Capítulo 117: El Poder de las Promesas

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 117: El Poder de las Promesas**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente. Unos ojos verdes se cruzaron en su línea de visión. Unos ojos que le recordaban su obligación y el hecho de que no le había dicho al chico lo que necesitaba saber. Una lágrima frustrada abandonó sus ojos. Había fallado a Lily, al chico y a la bruja que amaba.

Unos ojos marrones rompieron su atención y otro gorgoriteo salió de su garganta. Ella se puso a su lado y sintió las manos frías apartando las suyas de su cuello. No quería que viera como la vida se escapaba de él. Quería que recordase sus abrazos, no su muerte.

—C-cógelas. —logró apenas decir.

La mirada confusa de Potter lo frustró.

—Las lágrimas, Harry. Coge un vial de mi bolsa y ve a un pensadero. Son sus recuerdos. —la voz de Hermione hizo que cerrara los ojos, tentándolo a sonreír. Sintió como ella apretaba más fuerte contra su cuello. Quería decirle que era inútil pero su aroma prevaleciendo sobre la fragancia mohosa de la Casa de los Gritos, le recordó que había hecho una promesa.

Por ello luchó por mantenerse vivo un poco más, todo lo que pudiera a pesar de que el dolor lo atravesaba cada pocos segundos, a pesar de las bocanadas de aire poco profundas que solo podía realizar para intentar obtener algo de oxígeno.

Escuchó un bote abrirse y algo frío presionó contra la piel de su mejilla. Luego se movieron un par de cuerpos y, como Hermione seguía presionando sobre su herida, supuso que Weasley estaba también con ellos.

—¿No vienes, Hermione? —Distinguió la voz de Weasley pero solo vio los rizos marrones temblando en frente de él. —¡Es un traidor! No es seguro que te quedes a solas con él.

¿Que no era seguro? ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer en este estado? ¿Mancharla de sangre hasta morir?

—Vamos, Ron —dijo Potter. —Hermione sabe lo que está haciendo y confío en ella.

Los pasos comenzaron y después desaparecieron. Su respiración se volvió más superficial y una neblina oscura invadió su visión. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre y se obligó a mantenerlos abiertos, algo que probablemente sería la última vez. Pudo ver las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de la bruja.

—L-lo... siento —se las arregló para decir entre bocanadas de aire.

—No hables, —susurró ella. —No voy a dejar que te vayas así que no discutas conmigo y ayúdame a saber qué es lo que necesito utilizar para salvarte.

Escuchó el pánico en su voz pero también una fuerte tenacidad que había terminado por ser algo que adoraba de ella.

Su mente se nubló de nuevo cuando otro escalofrío domino sus miembros. La presión de su cuello se levantó por un momento, provocando una mueca de dolor en él. El sabor de la sangre cubrió su lengua.

Ella sujetó un vial en frente de él.

—Severus, necesito saber que usar. —repitió. O al menos pensaba que lo había repetido. Hermione elevó un vial. —¿Necesito esto?

Sus ojos se fijaron en la mujer que sujetaba la poción que había creado con ella en la tienda de campaña.

—Sí. —jadeó. Eso lo liberaría primero de los efectos del veneno pero el antídoto no iba a salvarlo por sí solo.

Antes de hacer nada, la bruja le metió un bezoar en su boca. Severus intentó tragarlo pero no pudo. En vez de ello, lo mordió con la mayor fuerza posible para dejar que el jugo se vertiera sobre su boca y bajara por su garganta.

Ella aún estaba medio sollozando cuando abrió el vial con el antídoto y lo vertió sobre el mordisco, antes de volver a apretar con la mano sobre su herida y con más fuerza que antes.

Severus siseó.

Entonces encontró el vial sobre sus labios; el espeso líquido amenazó con ahogarlo mientras ella metía el vial más adentro y lo derramaba dentro de su boca. La bruja tiró el vial al suelo y comenzó a frotar la parte frontal de su garganta como si aquello pudiera ayudarlo a tragar.

—Traga, maldito seas. ¡Inténtalo! Lo has prometido.

 _Que Merlín me ayude. . ._

Con los efectos del bezoar facilitando sus movimientos ligeramente, se las arregló para tragar poco a poco. Sintió el antídoto calmando la sensación de ardor mientras bajaba por su garganta.

Cuando comenzó la sangre a circular de nuevo por su cuerpo, sus extremidades empezaron a hormiguear como si fueran pequeñas agujas. Su mente aún estaba nublada y todavía le resultaba difícil tomar aire.

—Estás perdiendo mucha sangre. No voy a ser capaz de moverte p-pero necesito… Necesito cerrar tu garganta. Creo que el antídoto está ayudando. No tiemblas tanto y el flujo de sangre está disminuyendo.

—S-san-gre. —logró decir tan pronto como ella retiro la mano.

Ella cogió otro vial, uno rojo, y una sensación de alivio lo llenó. La bruja vertió los contenidos en su garganta y tragó la poción regeneradora de sangre con más facilidad que la anterior. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la oscuridad.

Una bofetada en su mejilla lo obligó a abrir los ojos. Esta vez había sido menos pesado hacerlo pero aún era lo más complicado que había hecho entre todos los esfuerzos físicos de toda su vida. Preferiría enfrentarse a un Cruciatus antes que pasar por esto.

—Mantenlo despierto y haz que se beba entera una poción reabastecedora de sangre cada cinco minutos. —dijo una voz incorpórea. Un pájaro plateado estaba sentado al lado de Hermione. —Vas a tener que hacerlo tu sola. Es muy arriesgado moverlo y no puedo llegar hasta ahí. —continuó.

Pomfrey. Era la voz de Pomfrey.

—Tendrás que hacerlo rápido. La mejor opción es cauterizar las arterias, las cicatrices serán graves pero es la única manera. Recuerda que por muy doloroso que sea debes mantenerle despierto. Mi patronus se quedará contigo y te guiaré a través de él. No dudes de tus capacidades, señorita Granger. Puedes hacerlo.

Una varita bloqueó al pájaro plateado ¿Porque todavía no estaba muerto?

—Esto te va a doler. —dijo Hermione mientras levantaba una varita temblorosa hasta su hombro. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de todas las veces que ella se había mantenido a su lado, confiaría plenamente en lo que iba a hacer.

Quería decirle que no se preocupara. Que el dolor que iba a causarle lo mantendría vivo.

Primero escuchó un chisporroteo y luego sintió un quemazón extremo, como si hubiera tocado un caldero de hierro después de calentarlo al fuego. Después de haber tenido el veneno corriendo por su cuerpo esto era como un paseo nocturno, pero todavía deseaba gritar y apartarla de un empujón. En vez de ello, se mantuvo lo más rígido posible y la dejó hacer.

Hermione metió otro vial en sus labios y lo vertió dentro de su boca. Esta vez fue capaz de tragar con otro suave masaje en su garganta.

Otra parte de su cuello estalló con un dolor acompañado de calor. Un olor a carne quemada llegó a su nariz pero intentó centrarse más en las pequeñas ráfagas ocasionales del aroma de la bruja que llegaban a él cada vez que se movía.

Pasó por unas cuantas más rondas de pociones y cauterización antes de casi volver a caer en la inconsciencia. Una vez más, sintió una bofetada gentil contra su rostro.

—Ahora desinfecta la herida y usa un poco de dictamo para reconstruir la piel. Asegúrate de que el hechizo de petrificación sigue funcionando. Está medio consciente así que ten cuidado, señorita Granger.

—V-vale.

El miedo en la voz de su bruja lo obligó a mirarla mientras ella rebuscaba de nuevo entre los viales. Momentos después, unas gotas frescas paliaron la quemazón de su cuello y su cuerpo se relajó.

Quizás ahora podría descansar.

—¡ _Renervate_!

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante. Lo primero que vio fue la varita de Hermione apuntándole, luego se percató de que su mente también parecía más despierta. No sería capaz de hacer ninguna ecuación de Aritmancia pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para saber dónde estaba y lo que sucedía.

—Su piel se está regenerando. El antídoto ha funcionado y parece que el sangrado se ha detenido. —Su voz ahora parecía cargada con esperanza, incluso podría decir que era ligeramente cantarina.

Y su esperanza le daba a él esperanza.

—Lo has estabilizado muy bien, señorita Granger. Déjalo que descanse durante diez minutos antes de darle otra poción reabastecedora de sangre y comprobar que la herida no se abre. Si no lo hace ven a mí. La aparición debería ser segura pero ven directamente a mi oficina; en estos momentos la gente no aceptará su presencia.

—De acuerdo. L-le agradezco la ayuda, señora Pomfrey. Sí no me hubiera ayudado, él podría…

El pájaro plateado saltó al hombro de la bruja y le dio un suave picotazo.

—Se pondrá bien. —la boca del pájaro se abrió de nuevo. —Quizás, también puedas deshacer el hechizo petrificador pero espera a que puedas aparecerte con él.

Sus voces se volvieron más claras contra más hablaban pero su cansancio creció. El fuego que había poseído su cuerpo había desaparecido, sustituyéndolo con frió y entumecimiento. Casi era incapaz de sentir los dedos de la bruja acariciando su barbilla.

—Estas vivo. —ella susurró, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y vertió en una tela algo de agua de una pequeña botella. La bruja comenzó a limpiar sus labios y su barbilla. —Vas a vivir, Severus.

A parte de oírla decir que lo quería, esas eran las palabras más bonitas que había escuchado a pesar de que sabía que aún no estaba fuera de peligro.

— _Finite incantatem_.

El peso sobre su cuerpo desapareció, aun así, se mantuvo quieto, descansando pero sin cerrar los ojos.

—Severus, —dijo ella. Él abrió los labios para intentar responder pero ella los cubrió con su dedo. —Tenemos que salir de aquí. Aún estamos en la Casa de los Gritos y Pomfrey nos está esperando. —Miró al hombro de la bruja y se dio cuenta de que el pájaro plateado había desaparecido. —Necesito que reúnas fuerzas para aparecerte en su oficina. Incluso ahora eres el único que puede traspasar el encantamiento y cuando estemos con ella podrás descansar. Sé que es arriesgado pero tenemos que hacerlo.

Fue capaz de asentir con el rostro y ella lo rodeó con los brazos mientras él cerraba los ojos.

Entonces, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado. Quería que fuese Hermione quién lo salvara porque Severus también la salvó a ella. Como dato curioso que por desgracia no he podido meter, tenía la idea de que los curanderos pudieran usar el patronus en tiempo real y así hacer una semejanza con las intervenciones quirúrgicas que hacen y guían a otras profesionales desde la distancia. Bueno ya me diréis lo que pensáis y en principio nos vemos el miércoles.**


	119. Capítulo 118: Desenlace

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 118: Desenlace**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Cansado. Sediento. Débil.

Esas palabras cruzaron su mente cuando el primer destello de luz mañanero atacó sus ojos, provocando que protestara con un gruñido. Un dolor agudo emergió de su cuello tras la acción. Levantó la mano para posarla sobre su cuello pero antes de que llegara a su destino, unos dedos suaves rodearon su muñeca, deteniendo su movimiento.

Solo una persona era lo suficientemente valiente como para realizar ese tipo de gesto.

Se obligó a abrir los ojos y la vio. La luz del sol brillaba tras ella como si hubiera sido bendecida por algún tipo de ser sagrado. Tenía varios moratones pequeños en los bordes del rostro y algunas heridas cubiertas con ungüentos pero por lo demás, parecía ilesa.

Ella le sonrió.

—Todo ha terminado. —dijo ella.

¿Terminar?

Se refería a…

Esas palabras fueron difíciles de entender. Miró a su alrededor de la mejor forma que pudo. Había una cortina cubriendo la mayor parte de la zona en la que estaba, pero podía seguir viendo algunos de los daños que la batalla había causado en el castillo. Escuchó a varias personas hablando en la distancia y podía distinguir el aroma de las diferentes pociones que se habían usado.

Volvió la vista a la bruja. Lo había salvado.

—Hermi— Su voz se apagó y se encogió ante la sensación de tener su garganta en carne viva.

La mano de la bruja se movió para descansar sobre su pecho. Él bajó su mano a la cama.

—Voldemort está muerto, Severus. Eres libre. Tienes que recuperarte así que intenta no hablar. Han pasado cuatro horas desde el final de la batalla.

—Hm, —murmuró él. El sonido no le dolió tanto como hablar.

Ella emitió una risita, se inclinó y lo besó en la frente.

—Sé que tienes preguntas pero no estoy muy segura de cómo responderlas. Ni si quiera yo entiendo lo que ha pasado. He ayudado en la lucha pero… tienes que saber que Harry-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, interrumpiendo su conversación. No permitió que la sorpresa emergiera cuando la casi viva imagen de James Potter se acercó hasta su cama.

¿No debería estar…? Sí, definitivamente había muerto.

El joven Potter se detuvo para mantenerse al lado de Hermione y lo miró.

—Um… Me alegra ver que está vivo, Profesor Snape.

Mentiría si dijera que había esperado tales palabras por su parte.

—Hm.

—Y…—Potter se balanceó un poco sobre sus pies. —Lo siento por todo y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho. He visto los recuerdos que dejó y le he contado a la gente que siempre ha estado de nuestro lado. Todo el mundo sabe lo que ha hecho.

—Y tampoco sabía que estabas vivo cuando dijo todo eso. —añadió Hermione.

—Cierto.

Casi dejó que una risa se escapara ante aquello. No tenía importancia.

—Severus. —La mano de Hermione sobre su brazo lo hizo retroceder por instinto. Los dedos estaban sobre su marca. Ella levantó su manga y solo vio una cicatriz en donde su marca tenebrosa había estado.

—¿Co-Cómo? —dijo y miró a Potter.

—Bueno, Voldemort me mató, señor, pero solo la parte de él que estaba dentro de mí. Luego volví y lo detuve. —el chico sacó algo de su manga. La varita de Dumbledore. —La varita me pertenecía y la maldición rebotó hacia él. —tendió la varita hacia Snape. —Quiero que la tenga, señor. Quiero que la esconda porque sé que puedo confiar en usted. —Sus ojos se movieron con rapidez hacia Hermione y luego volvieron a él. —En los dos.

Severus levantó la mano y cogió la varita.

—Estoy contento de que Hermione pudiera salvarle. —continuó. —Ambos merecéis ser felices y estar juntos.

No pudo esconder su estupefacción.

—Po…—Intentó decir pero Potter lo cortó.

—Algunos de sus recuerdos os mostraban a los dos.

Maldijo internamente su descuido pero, de nuevo, había estado muriéndose. No había sido capaz de centrarse con facilidad mientras el veneno extraía lentamente su vida.

Potter miró a la bruja y ella se sonrojó.

—Harry es un-

—Un secreto. Ya, no diré ni una palabra. De todas formas no es asunto mío. —respondió el chico.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada a la puerta mientras escucharon a alguien cruzarla.

—Señor Potter, el ministerio lo está buscando para que presente sus pruebas. —Pomfrey dijo y sonrió con amabilidad a Severus. —Pero lo más probable es que el mundo ya sepa lo que Severus ha hecho.

—Pero, ¿se lo creerán? —preguntó Hermione con una clara preocupación en su voz.

—Potter es el salvador, así que la mayoría lo harán. —dijo Pomfrey —Por supuesto, también habrá personas que dudarán pero serán pocas.

—Después de que les de las pruebas no tendrán otra opción más que creérselo. —respondió Potter.

Severus casi deseó decirle que se olvidara de las pruebas. Que había hecho cosas terribles y por lo tanto se merecía un castigo por una parte de sus actos, aunque la mayoría los había hecho cuando estaba espiando y no había tenido otra opción.

Cuando Hermione cogió su mano y le dio un apretón, cambió de idea al instante. Necesitaba quedarse con ella. Era la prueba de que su alma nunca había sido completamente oscura y simplemente estaba perdida entre los grises.

—Además, incluso Dumbledore está hablando de lo que te obligó hacer y tienes a McGonagall, Lupin y a mí de tu parte. Pero primero tenemos que sacarte de aquí. —Pomfrey se giró hacia Hermione. —¿Sabes de algún lugar en el que os podáis quedar vosotros dos? La gente está empezando a irrumpir en la enfermería, intentando presionar a Severus cuando lo que necesita es recuperarse. —Los ojos volvieron a él. —¿Qué hay de Spinner's End? Está en una zona muggle y podría ser de ayuda.

Casi quiso reír ante aquello. Incluso si no hubiera quemado su casa, habría sido un terrible lugar para tenerlo en consideración. Aún había mortífagos acechando y sabían dónde se ubicaba. Además de que también estaba registrada como su hogar, por lo que sí alguien quería encontrarlo ahí, no sería difícil hacerlo.

—Conozco un lugar que podría servirnos. —dijo Hermione.

—Entonces debéis iros lo antes posible. Te mandaré sus tratamientos mediante lechuza cada semana. Severus, tienes prohibido hablar durante una semana y no quiero que salgas de la cama a no ser que sea necesario.

Él asintió, sin ganas de discutir. Estaba demasiado cansado y tenía demasiada curiosidad por el futuro que se abría ante él.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido de que realmente tuviera un futuro junto con la bruja que amaba.

* * *

 **AN: Y se abre el último arco de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado si todo sale bien.**


	120. Capítulo 119: Lo más Importante

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 119: Lo más Importante**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Mayo, 1998**

Le dolía todo. Incluso sus párpados parecía que protestaban con cada parpadeo. Pero podía respirar, moverse y estaba vivo. La silenciosa casa en donde Hermione y él residían era un lugar excelente para recuperarse en paz.

Miró hacia afuera de la ventana mientras esperaba a que Hermione volviera de su misión de ir a por suministros. La casa no parecía que perteneciera a unas personas que tuvieran una hija. En general, Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo en borrar su existencia de aquel lugar.

Pero era tranquilo y la rutina se había establecido rápidamente. La suya consistía mayoritariamente en dormir. En sus horas de estar despierto ella le leía, le hablaba y él se tomaba el tratamiento.

Había comido muy poco pero eso no era raro en él incluso cuando estaba sano. Hermione se había disculpado por la sopa de lata pero no mencionó que había estado acostumbrado a comer esas cosas cuando había sido pequeño y, desde entonces, habían mejorado el sabor.

Hoy, quizás, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con ella y por lo menos, decirle que apreciaba lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Cada vez que intentaba hablar o levantarse por sí solo, Hermione lo reprendía y se dedicaba a cuidarle con las pociones y los ungüentos que Pomfrey le había mandado.

Lo había estado cuidado con una gentileza que nunca había expresado, brindándole de vez en cuando unos suaves besos en la mejilla, en los labios y en la frente, tras hacer algo que pensaba que podría hacerle daño. Él también había compartido su afecto cuando había podido.

Ahora que ninguno de los dos estaban con el peligro colgando por encima de sus cabezas, eran libres de expresar entre ellos sus afectos sin preocuparse demasiado.

Las pesadillas no se habían detenido pero cada vez que las tenía, Hermione había estado a su lado para calmarlas. Le había susurrado que todo había terminado, que habían sobrevivido y, cada vez que sucedía, le llevaba un minuto entero darse cuenta de que definitivamente era verdad.

Escuchó unos pasos y miró hacia la puerta de la habitación principal justo cuando ella entró. La bruja sujetaba una bandeja con un cuenco de sopa. Él frunció el ceño por un segundo. No la había visto entrar en la casa.

—Buenos días. —dijo ella.

Severus levantó su mano y la posó sobre su cuello vendado. Hermione se sentó en un lado de la cama y dejó el cuenco en la mesita de noche. Luego, la bruja se movió hasta cubrir su mano con la de ella.

Las ojeras manchaban la parte baja de sus ojos y tenía el pelo más alborotado de lo normal. Estaba ganando algo de peso que había perdido durante la búsqueda de los Horrorcuxes pero de forma lenta.

Sabía que él no era el único que estaba sufriendo con las pesadillas. En ocasiones podía escuchar sus gritos en la oscuridad de la noche. Era difícil quedarse simplemente tumbado, esperando a que desaparecieran y ser incapaz de ir hasta ella y despertarla de la misma manera que ella hacía con él.

Los dos aún tenían mucho de lo que recuperarse. Físicamente y mentalmente.

Respiró hondo y se encontró con su mirada. Los ojos marrones estaban cargados de preocupación y afecto. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Días. —dijo él y, aunque su voz era áspera, aún mantenía la profundidad de siempre.

La pequeña sonrisa de la bruja se transformó en una más amplia.

—Me alegra tanto el poder escuchar tu voz. —dijo ella. —Es buena señal que puedas hablar. Pomfrey dijo que sería el último paso en tu recuperación aunque sigas estando débil por un tiempo.

Dejó la bandeja con la sopa encima de su regazo. Severus cogió la cuchara y empezó a comer.

—Eso es ti-típico del ve…veneno. —dijo él. Pensó que contra más hablase, más voz recuperaría hasta llegar a la normalidad.

—Hoy ha venido el Profeta junto con las pociones de Pomfrey. Te han otorgado una Orden de Merlín de primera clase. Bienvenido al club, Severus.

Su mano perdió el agarre de la cuchara y esta cayó al cuenco de la sopa. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miró a su bruja. Ella no se percató, ya que estaba ocupada desdoblando el periódico, entonces, se dio la vuelta para mostrárselo. En la primera página había una antigua foto de él, de pie, con los brazos cruzados. Revisó el titular y los contenidos del artículo.

Había bastantes detalles sobre su vida como espía. Todo lo que Potter sabía estaba al descubierto en el artículo, pero el chico había mantenido su promesa de no sacar a la luz su relación con Hermione.

Cogió la cuchara e ingirió un gran sorbo de la sopa. No le gustaba que la gente supiera tanto sobre él pero el resultado era satisfactorio. No iría a Azkaban y tampoco lo castigarían por lo que había hecho.

Una Orden de Merlín era el reconocimiento hacia su poder y sus actos. La versión joven de él habría sentido orgullo por ello ya que por fin, alguien lo había reconocido de una forma positiva.

Y ahora era algo sin sentido y carente de significado. Por supuesto, estaba sorprendido pero no importaba demasiado. El reconocimiento no importaba. Lo único que le importaba era la bruja que tenía a su lado.

—Se están preguntando dónde puedes estar pero nadie sabe que estamos aquí. —continuó ella.

La bruja se deslizó por la cama hasta descansar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Severus dejó la cuchara en la bandeja tras ingerir toda la sopa que pudo.

—¿Qué…deseas hacer ahora? —preguntó. Habló de forma lenta, dibujando sus palabras deliberadamente para habituarse a hablar de nuevo.

Ella recostó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero. —respondió ella. —Pero, ¿y tú? ¿Eres libre de ella? ¿Has dejado atrás el pasado?

Dejó que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro y la miró. No tendría que preocuparse más por Lily. Sus afectos por ella no habían sido nada en comparación con el amor que sentía por la bruja que tenía a su lado. Había tenido que pagar sus deudas pero ahora que ya lo había hecho, esta bruja con pelos suaves y enmarañados era todo lo que quería. Ella era la mujer por la que estaría más que dispuesto a morir de la forma más dolorosa posible si tenía que hacerlo.

Le tendió la bandeja para que pudiera ponerla sobre la mesita que ella tenía al lado, luego, cogió su varita de debajo de la almohada.

—¿Severus?

Le sonrió primero y luego se centró en las acciones de su varita. Dejó que cada recuerdo feliz que había tenido con ella lo llenara, y entonces, agitó la varita.

La niebla plateada se arremolinó en el aire, mezclándose levemente con el humo de la vela cercana que se estaba consumiendo.

La bruja jadeó mientras observaba como la niebla tomaba forma. Severus la miró por el rabillo del ojo cuando ella levantó una mano hasta su boca.

La nutria voló por la habitación, jugando como si estuviera en un lago invisible. Se acercó a ellos y entonces, se detuvo. Su nariz comenzó a contraerse.

—¿Res-ponde esto tú preg-unta? —dejó caer la varita a su costado y permitió que la nutria hiciera lo que deseara. Esta saltó hacia las piernas de Hermione, cómo si la reconociera como la otra parte de su alma. —Además, la Amor…tentia huele como tú.

Ella lo miró y luego sonrió.

—¿Que somos?

Esa pregunta de nuevo. La bruja la había hecho varias veces a lo largo de su relación pero esta vez podía contestarla.

—Todo lo que importa.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Realmente aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos para que esto se acabe y, aun así, seguramente haga algún short. No os preocupéis que aún quedan unos cuantos hasta el 144 y espero que sigáis disfrutando de cada uno de ellos. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	121. Capítulo 120: Retazos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 120: Retazos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Mayo, 1998**

Los ojos azules se quedaron mirándolo antes de que se precipitaran hacia abajo y fuera del alcance de su vista. La imagen se había repetido tantas veces que habría perdido la cuenta si se hubiera parado a contarlas. Cada vez que sucedía, quería alcanzarlo y agarrar el cuerpo antes de que cayera al vacío, pero era incapaz de moverse.

Entonces, el pelo blanco y los ojos azules se transformaron en unos marrones. La vida se escapaba de ellos, permitiéndole ver su fracaso. Mostrándole el precio a pagar por su carencia de reacción. Gritó pero ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios. Agarró su garganta, como si el aire se hubiera succionado de su cuerpo. Alejó sus manos temblorosas de su cuello y, en un segundo, pasaron de tener la piel sana a sucumbir por la necrosis.

La boca de una serpiente apareció en frente de él, abriendo sus fauces lentamente para mostrarle los colmillos. Y entonces, atacó.

Su cuerpo se levantó con rapidez de la cama y su espalda protestó con la acción más que el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos no pudieron distinguir nada de lo que tenía alrededor debido a la oscuridad de la habitación y a la ausencia del brillo de la luna.

Su respiración salió en bocanadas pesadas y, tanto su camiseta como su pelo, estaban llenos de sudor hasta el punto de quedarse pegados a su piel.

Un toque en su mejilla provocó que se alejara. Buscó por debajo de su almohada para agarrar su varita pero no se movió cuando la voz atravesó la oscuridad.

—Severus, soy yo, Hermione. Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Ya ha pasado todo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces, centrándose en las palabras que acababa de escuchar y en el sonido de la voz de la bruja.

Estaba viva. Gracias a Merlín, Hermione estaba viva.

Permitió que su espalda descansara de nuevo sobre el colchón, dejó caer su varita y colocó su brazo encima de sus ojos.

—Gra…Gracias.

Sentir las yemas de los dedos de la bruja sobre su mejilla lo tensaron en un principio pero después, se relajó y disfrutó de la sensación.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó ella.

Movió el brazo y giró su rostro hacia ella. Apenas podía distinguirla debido a la tenue luz que había en el pasillo.

¿Debería compartir también esta carga?

—Cuéntamelo. —dijo ella, decidiendo por él.

—Estaba viendo a Dumbledore caer pero luego se transformó en ti. Te he visto morir bajo mi propia mano y luego la serpiente apareció y…

Ella retiró su pelo de su rostro.

—Todo ha acabado. —dijo. —Sé que eso no ayuda mucho pero espero que estas pesadillas desaparezcan pronto y que las sustituyan unos bonitos sueños.

Hermione inclinó su cuerpo y recostó su frente contra la suya. Severus levantó la mano y enterró sus dedos entre los rizos de la bruja.

—Tienes fiebre. —comentó ella a pesar de que era algo que él ya sabía. —Te traeré una poción.

Habría preferido que simplemente se quedara a su lado pero, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación. No tardaría mucho en encontrarla y volver.

Era raro que lo cuidasen de esa forma. Él mismo había hecho lo mínimo en relación a su salud, especialmente cuando la guerra había estado tan cerca de terminar. Su lógica era de que, de todas formas, iba a morir pronto, por lo que era inútil tal esfuerzo. Se curaba hasta el punto de poder funcionar pero no más allá. Las frivolidades y la vanidad no tenían lugar en su vida. No tenía utilidad el preocuparse de usar ropas más ajustadas o en preocuparse de su pelo u otras cosas relacionadas con la apariencia.

Pero ahora podría disfrutar de otras cosas que antes no había necesitado hacer. Podría cambiar todo lo que deseara de él, ya que ahora tenía un futuro para hacerlo. Podría incluso cambiar su perspectiva en la vida.

Por supuesto, no haría un completo giro de ciento ochenta grados pero unos pocos cambios aquí y allá, especialmente ahora que tenía a su bruja, podría ser algo beneficioso.

Se sentía como si fuera algo que se lo debía a su antiguo yo y más aún, a las personas que no habían sobrevivido. Mucha gente buena habían muerto. Hizo una mueca ante todas las víctimas que había mencionado el Profeta. Conocía a muchos de ellos, había enseñado a la gran mayoría de ellos. Pensó en por qué él había sobrevivido cuando ellos habían perecido.

La culpabilidad del superviviente era algo que jamás habría imaginado con lo que iba a tener que vivir. Quizás eso y las pesadillas eran el precio que tenía que pagar por sobrevivir.

Haría su mejor esfuerzo para vivir feliz por aquellos que ya no podían hacerlo.

Escuchó los pasos de Hermione y esta vez, la luz de la varita de la bruja rasgó la oscura habitación. Se sentó cuando ella le tendió la poción. Bebió y dejó el vial sobre la mesita de noche. Sintió la cama hundirse y ella recostó la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama.

—Me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas a dormirte.

 **/-/-/-/**

Un grito agudo alcanzó sus oídos. Sus ojos revolotearon hasta abrirse, intentando distinguir algo mientras trataba de salir de su adormecimiento. Retiró las sabanas de su cuerpo, aún sin estar completamente seguro de sí lo estaba haciéndo de verdad o era uno de sus sueños. Mordió su lengua con gentileza, sintiendo un pequeño pinchazo.

Estaba despierto.

En su boca tenía el familiar sabor a pociones e hizo una mueca. Abrió los labios y tomó aire con la esperanza de que limpiara su paladar de los restos del sabor que tenía.

Miró a su lado y se percató de que Hermione ya no estaba.

Un quejido emergió desde afuera de la habitación, recordándole lo que lo había despertado en primer lugar. Gruñó ante la lentitud con la que su mente estaba procesando las cosas. Era de esperar pero era molesto.

Se sentó, movió sus piernas hasta el borde de la cama y con cuidado, se impulsó para levantarse. Se agarró a la mesita de noche para no caerse mientras comprobaba si sus piernas aguantaban su peso. Esta sería la primera vez que iba a caminar sin ayuda desde que la serpiente lo había mordido.

Por seguridad se siguió sujetando a las cosas que encontraba en su camino mientras iba hacia la puerta de la habitación. Desde ahí podía escucharla con más claridad. Se aferró a la pared mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio en el que ella había ocupado estos días. Sus músculos y sus huesos protestaban con cada paso pero le complacía ver el progreso que estaba haciendo. Por ello estaba más que dispuesto a lidiar con los dolores.

Llegó a la puerta medio abierta y la empujó para poder entrar. La fragancia de Hermione lo golpeó en cuanto se adentró. Podía distinguir el cuerpo de la bruja sobre la cama. Estaba dando vueltas, gritando y gimoteando mientras cada uno de esos actos rompía su corazón. Quería protegerla de aquellas pesadillas pero sabía que no podía.

Observando los labios retorcidos por los terrores que la atormentaban, fue hasta ella, le cogió el hombro y la movió.

—Despierta. —Una orden sin malicia la hizo abrir los ojos al instante.

La mano de la bruja se movió hasta su bíceps y los músculos de la joven se relajaron.

—Lo siento.

¿Lo sentía? No tenía nada por lo que disculparse. Ni una mísera cosa.

La tomó entre sus brazos y ella recostó la frente contra su pecho.

—¿Ven conmigo? —ella asintió ante su petición.

Ignorando las protestas de sus doloridos músculos, la ayudó a levantarse y la guió hacia la habitación que él estaba ocupando y que alojaba la cama más grande.

Ella se tumbó sobre la cama y Severus la rodeo hasta estar al otro lado. Hermione se giró sobre su lado derecho y él la imitó hasta estar sobre su izquierdo. Se miraron el uno al otro.

—Te he despertado y necesitas descansar. —dijo ella.

No estaba seguro del porque ella había dicho eso hasta que pensó en la última palabra que había mencionado.

—Tú también, bruja insufrible. No tienes que disculparte por eso. Dime, ¿por qué no puedes dormir?

Su pregunta ahogó otra. Quería saber que le había sucedido durante esos meses en los que habían estado separados. Hermione se acercó a él, dejándole sentir el calor que irradiaba.

—Pensaba que era obvio. Todo vuelve para perseguirme en sueños. Voldemort, Bellatrix, perderte, las vidas sesgadas de los demás. Las pesadillas desaparecieron durante un tiempo pero tras estar unos días aquí han vuelto. Aun así, estoy segura de que no son nada en comparación con las tuyas.

—No quiero que ignores más tus pesadillas. También son importantes. Tu bienestar es importante para mí, Hermione.

—Estar contigo ayuda. También me tranquiliza el ver que has sobrevivido. —La cálida respiración de ella acarició su piel.

—Entonces nada de habitaciones separadas durante la noche. No vas a hacerme daño.

La risa de la bruja vibró contra su pecho. Ella soltó la mano de su camisa y viajó hasta su costado para poder abrazarlo. Severus cerró los ojos y descansó su rostro contra los cabellos rizados.

—No me culpes sí mañana tienes un arañazo extra o algún otro moratón.

Sus labios se curvaron ante la aceptación.

—Tomo nota.

Quizás de esta forma sería más fácil para ambos combatir las pesadillas. O incluso, podrían llegar a calmarlas. Aún había cosas que sabía que Hermione necesitaba contar. Un peso que ella cargaba sola. Quería ayudarla a deshacerse de ello tan pronto como fuera posible.

La luz que entraba por la ventana se volvió más brillante y con ello, ahora podía distinguir las formas de los objetos de la habitación.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Bellatrix? —Esperaba que empujarla a hablar, sería de ayuda como en el pasado.

El agarre que ella tenía sobre él se volvió más fuerte pero la bruja no se apartó.

—Ella…Intento usar la Legeremancia en mí. Cuando vio que no podía entrar en mi mente se enfureció. Quería disfrutar torturándome. Sabía que dijera lo que dijese me mataría más tarde. —Tragó y alejó el brazo de él. Evitó mirarlo y se sentó antes de levantarse la manga de la camisa. A través de la creciente luz de la mañana pudo ver lo que tenía en el brazo. Era tanto como un insulto permanente hacia ella, como un intento de minar su valía. Apretó los dientes mientras leía la palabra que tanto despreciaba. La palabra Sangresucia estaba grabada sobre su piel.

Acarició las letras con el pulgar y ella tembló. No le importaba su sangre. No le importaba si estaba marcada como él con cicatrices de guerra. Su marca tenebrosa ahora solo era una cicatriz y con el tiempo, esas letras solo serían un bulto en la piel.

—Es…—Su duda hizo que acariciara de nuevo la piel.

—Solo es una palabra escrita por una maldita desequilibrada. Es parte de tu pasado, Hermione. —intentó tranquilizarla mientras la luz de afuera se transformaba en una llamarada. —Como mi marca desaparecerá con el tiempo, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, pero me alegra que esa mujer fuese torturada por el Señor Tenebroso. Disfrute cada segundo de ello. —La oscuridad en su voz no hizo que ella apartase la mirada. —Aún soy y siempre seré un hombre oscuro en algunos aspectos, Hermione.

—Lo sé, y sin importar lo que pase seguiré queriéndote. Soy menos vengativa pero también lucharía por ti. Quiero mantenerte a salvo.

—Ya lo has hecho.

No necesitaba más pruebas que el simple hecho de que su corazón seguía latiendo para saberlo. Ella había hecho lo que pocos habrían contemplado. Había salvado al hombre que todo el mundo odiaba.

Intentó mostrar una sonrisa agradecida, pero su intento fue interrumpido cuando sintió los labios de la bruja cubriendo los suyos.

* * *

 **AN: Como podéis apreciar, nuestra pareja aún tiene problemas con los que lidiar. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el Sábado.**


	122. C 121: Rompiendo Lazos y Atando Nuevos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 121: Rompiendo lazos y atando nuevos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. ****No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Julio, 1998**

Estaba convencido de que Australia podría ser un buen ejemplo del infierno bíblico. Por una vez en su vida, se arrepentía de que el color negro fuera su favorito en la tela. El sol ardía hacia él, provocando que sus ropas fueran una sauna que podía llevar puesta. El como todas esas personas podían estar felices viviendo aquí, lo desconcertaba.

Hermione le ofreció una botella de agua y la cogió agradecido. La abrió y se bebió un cuarto del contenido de un trago largo. Estaba tentado de echarse el resto en la cabeza pero probablemente solo conseguiría que su pelo hirviera hasta caerse.

Había pasado el resto de su recuperación ayudándola a buscar a sus padres por Australia. Levantó de nuevo la botella hasta sus labios y dio otro trago, sus manos temblaron en el proceso. El veneno había dejado algunos efectos residuales en sus nervios pero era algo sin demasiada importancia y que podría apaciguarlo con sus pociones una vez que volviera de nuevo a poder elaborarlas.

Pero ahora mismo se trataba de ella. La bruja que tenía a su lado estaba tensa mientras tomaba asiento en el caluroso banco.

Dio otro sorbo de la botella.

—Pronto estarán aquí —dijo ella. Estaba jugando con sus uñas y moviéndose de posición cada pocos segundos.

Había prometido que la ayudaría a encontrar una manera de devolverles la memoria a sus padres cuando la había encontrado observando sus fotos. El dolor en su mirada era algo que no quería volver a ver nunca. Al menos, esta vez, podía arreglarlo.

O tenía la esperanza de hacerlo. Los encantamientos de memoria eran complicados si se hacían bien y, considerando que había sido ella quien los había realizado, estaba seguro de que el hechizo sería perfecto y difícil de revertir.

Miró al reloj de su muñeca y luego al camino que atravesaba el parque. Los Granger eran personas de rutina, haciendo que fuera fácil rastrearlos. Estaba aliviado de que los mortífagos no se hubieran molestado en hacerlo. Habían sido demasiado vagos para buscar en otros países muggles.

—Sin duda. —Su mano cubrió la de ella para terminar con sus movimientos nerviosos.

Esperaron bajo el sol infernal mientras escuchaban a las personas disfrutar del día.

Ella se levantó del asiento y Severus imitó sus acciones. Miró a la dirección en la que ella estaba mirando y vio a una pareja caminando por el camino empedrado. Tenían las manos entrelazadas, reían y conversaban como dos amantes en su primera cita. Hermione dio un paso adelante pero luego detuvo sus actos. Iba a preguntar por qué cuando se percató del estado de la madre.

Una curva prominente en el estómago de la mujer se hizo visible cuando se sentó. Evidentemente, su bruja no se había esperado aquello. Podía estimar que su madre estaba en el sexto mes de embarazo, lo que significaba que había concebido después de que Hermione usara el encantamiento..

—Severus, —dijo ella. —Volvamos a casa.

—¿Hermione? —La confusión llenó su voz. Ya no le resultaba difícil dejar de lado su falso rostro cuando estaba con ella. Pensaba que estaría entusiasmada de tener un hermano.

—Yo ya no pertenezco a su mundo. No desde hace un tiempo. —Ella lo miró y sonrió. —Son felices aquí y tienen una nueva vida. Y yo también. Creo que así es como las cosas deberían ser.

Se acercó a ella y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo.

—¿Estas segura? ¿No quieres ni siquiera hablar con ellos?

—¿Y qué es lo que podría decirles? —dijo ella y suspiró. —Solo conseguiría hacer más daño. Esas personas ya no son mis padres. Y también van a tener un hijo. No puedo devolverles la memoria y hacer que pasen por todo eso. No puedo hacerle eso al bebe. —Vio que estaba al borde de las lágrimas pero no se derramaron de sus ojos.

Su bruja, Hermione Granger, era una bruja fuerte.

Él asintió.

—Entonces, vámonos.

Se separaron para luego entrelazar sus manos, dejando atrás la pareja y el parque.

* * *

 **AN: Decidir esto fue difícil pero aquí estamos. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	123. Capítulo 122: Respondiendo al Futuro

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 122: Respondiendo al Futuro**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. ****No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Agosto, 1998**

El sol de agosto entró por la ventana, cegando sus ojos perezosos y obligándolo a esconder su rostro entre los rizos de la bruja, acurrucándose. Dejó que una sonrisa cruzara sus labios cuando escuchó la familiar risilla pero no abrió los ojos. Aún estaba cansado y era demasiado pronto para levantarse.

Desde que compartía la cama con ella, sus pesadillas habían disminuido y su sueño se había vuelto más profundo; y lo mismo le estaba pasando a ella. También se abrazaba a él mientras dormía y era un gesto al que daba la bienvenida. Esta era su vida y parecía como si fuera un sueño del que se despertaba con más frecuencia solo para preguntarse si sería el último día de vida que tenía. Ya no había necesidad de esconderse.

Luchaban por salir de la cama cada día. No porque estuvieran cansados, sino por el simple hecho de estar felices, de poder descansar entre los brazos del otro y besarse el uno al otro. Al principio, definitivamente había sido algo extraño, pero ahora se estaba acostumbrando más a ello con cada mañana que aquellos labios le daban los buenos días.

Esta paz era más bella de lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. Se frotó los ojos cuando el calor abandonó su lado.

—Tenemos que ir a comprar comida. —dijo ella con una voz adormilada. —Ugh.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír. ¿Cuántos días habían vivido dentro de aquella burbuja? A parte del viaje a Australia y la lechuza que cada día traía el Profeta, no se habían encontrado con demasiadas personas.

Se levantó de la cama y bostezó mientras veía a Hermione envolverse en una cálida y peluda bata.

Hoy iban a tener que aventurarse a salir, algo que en realidad, disfrutaba más que temerlo. Aunque ahora mismo, no deseaba otra cosa más que arrastrar a la bruja de nuevo hasta la cama y dormir hasta el mediodía.

—Ir a comprar a un supermercado muggle no es la forma en la que pensaba que iba a acabar cortejándote. —bromeó. Ni siquiera había pensado en cortejarla hasta recuperarse. De hecho, no había pensado que habría tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
—¿Cortejarme? —ella se echó a reír. —Ya estoy enamorada de ti. —él se levantó, se puso su propia bata y fueron hacia la cocina para desayunar algo.

Era cierto pero ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre a dónde querían ir con la relación. Ya estaban viviendo juntos pero en breves, iban a necesitar trabajar. Ambos eran del tipo de personas que necesitaban buscar y encontrar nuevos retos que los llenaran.

—Eso no significa que deba dejar de hacerlo. —dijo él y abrió el armario para coger dos tazas. Las dejó sobre la mesa y vio a Hermione verter algo de café en ellas.

—Entonces, por favor, hazlo para siempre. —respondió Hermione mientras alimentaba a Crookshanks y a él casi se le cayeron los bollos que había cogido del otro armario.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el batir de unas alas provocó que girase su cuerpo con rapidez. Después, escuchó un pequeño picoteo.

Miraron hacia la ventana y vieron al pequeño búho sobre la cornisa. Fawkes estaba a su lado, sin llamas a su alrededor y con su apariencia normal de un ave dorada y rojiza.

Severus abrió la ventana. El pequeño búho voló hasta él y se sujetó sobre su hombro. Fawkes se aferró al respaldo de una de las sillas.

—Fawkes, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —dijo mientras le daba de comer al pequeño búho un trozo de bollo. El Fénix extendió sus alas y saltó a un lado, dejando caer un sobre grande. Luego, voló hasta Hermione, ofreciéndole otra carta.

Sabía que lo que fuera que contuviera esa carta, marcaba el final de su burbuja de paz. Una parte de él estaba entusiasmado, pero por otra estaba preocupado. Muchas personas habían sufrido bajo sus manos. Se sentó y Hermione hizo lo mismo en una de las sillas que estaban a su lado. El Fénix volvió a descansar en el respaldo de la silla. Estaba claro que Fawkes aún lo consideraba como su dueño y no estaba seguro de que lo mereciera. El pequeño búho lo picoteó y le dio otro trozo de bollo.

Al escuchar el sonido del papel sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Hermione, esperando a una explicación si deseaba compartir los detalles. Pero sí lo traía Fawkes ya sabía quién lo había mandado y el posible contenido.

Todavía no había abierto su carta y no estaba seguro de si quería lidiar con lo que dijera.

La verdad es que no se había parado a pensar en lo que había dejado atrás. No quería tener tanta responsabilidad nunca más.

Inspiró hondo y arrancó el sello de cera de Hogwarts. Desdobló el pergamino. Conocía aquella caligrafía elegante.

McGonagall.

—Es la lista de libros de Hogwarts. —dijo Hermione sobre su carta. —No pensé que… No volvimos pero…—Los ojos de la bruja se movieron rápidamente por las frases. —Todos los estudiantes van a repetir el curso anterior.

Severus frunció el ceño y finalmente miró la correspondencia, buscando respuestas. Sabía que no había negado o dimitido oficialmente de su posición. Cuando abandonó el castillo este aún respondía ante él.

Su carta era mucho más que una lista de libros y materiales necesarios.

—¿Qué es? —la voz de Hermione vino junto con su cuerpo acercándose al de él. Severus aclaró su garganta y le ofreció la carta.

—Minerva quiere que vuelva. Está guardándome el puesto de director si aún lo quiero. —explicó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?

—No lo sé. No creo que sea buena idea que vuelva a aceptar ese puesto. —Cogió el pergamino de su mano y volvió a mirarlo. —Los estudiantes de primer año no se olvidarán fácilmente de ello, Hermione. Son demasiado jóvenes para entender todas las complejidades y las razones por las que hice todo lo que tuve que hacer.

—No estoy segura, Severus. Puede que haya algunos que si lo entiendan. —ella sonrió. —Aunque ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras. Eres dueño de ti mismo.

Él se permitió reír.

—Es raro escuchar eso. —La miró. —Y ahora, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer, señorita Granger?

—Iré y terminaré mis estudios. Puedo decidir respecto a lo que quiero dedicarme en el futuro y eso es algo en lo que tú también puedes pensar. Severus, eres tan brillante que puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Aunque pareciese lo contrario había una parte de él que disfrutaba de estar en Hogwarts. Una parte que disfrutaba enseñando a pesar de la idiotez que había en las clases. Siempre había un regalo al ver que algunos estudiantes deseaban aprender. Que se esforzaban por mejorar. Era sorprendente ver como un estudiante débil, adquiría confianza en hacer las cosas y terminaba con buenos resultados.

—Renunciaré al puesto de director pero preguntaré por mi antiguo puesto de profesor de pociones. Con ello también puedo investigar sobre algunas cosas por las que tengo cierta curiosidad.

—Será una pérdida para ellos si no te aceptan. Eras un profesor extraordinario. Desafiabas a los estudiantes. —Su adulación hizo que ladeara la cabeza.

—Después de todo, soy un especialista en pociones y las pociones fallidas son un caos.

Ella rió entre dientes y volvió a mirar su propia correspondencia.

—La profesora McGonagall también me ha ofrecido el puesto de delegada. Sí acepto tendré que ir antes. —Su voz estaba demasiado calmada como para corresponder al entusiasmo que tenía.

—Probablemente se te dé bien. Sabes cómo romper las normas y por lo tanto, sabes lo que debes buscar. —ella le golpeó con el codo de forma suave. —Asumo que tus dos amigos volverán también, creando problemas y siendo el centro de atención.

El lado bueno era que no tendría que proteger a Potter de su tendencia a ponerse en peligro mortal. Rodó los ojos y dio un sorbo al café.

—Sabes, puede que acepte. Sí obtienes el puesto de profesor de esta forma también será más fácil estar contigo.

¿En qué momento su bruja se había vuelto tan traviesa? La miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa pero solo encontró su sonrisa ampliándose. Realmente la bruja estaba contemplándolo.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que responder. —¿Pero era inteligente que ambos aceptaran aquello cuando estaban en una relación? Tenía que mencionar la otra opción, la cual, era completamente absurda considerando todo lo que había sucedido. —Sabes que siempre podemos esperar con lo nuestro sí crees que es lo mejor.

—Eso es algo estúpido que no pienso hacer, Severus. —la dureza de su voz lo hizo sonreír con orgullo. —A no ser que tu… quieras…

Severus resopló.

—No. No quiero.

Ella asintió con firmeza.

—Entonces respondamos a la profesora. —Hermione se levantó del asiento y fue a coger algo de pergamino, tinta y una pluma para que pudieran responder sobre su futuro.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado este momentito de tranquilidad que les abre las puertas al futuro. Ya me diréis que pensáis. Nos vemos el Sábado.**

 **PD: Al parecer a algunos no os ha llegado la notificación del capítulo anterior. Que sepáis que está colgado así que espero que os guste.  
Aclaración respecto al capítulo anterior: A muchos os sorprendía la reacción de Severus con el invierno de Australia. La temperatura allí en invierno puede rondar los 15-20 grados y para una persona que está acostumbrada a un frío más extremo y va completamente de negro con unas cuantas capas, eso es un calor infernal.**


	124. Capítulo 123: Apariencias

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 123: Apariencias**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Agosto, 1998**

Una gota de agua se deslizó por su barbilla y cayó al lavabo lleno del líquido transparente. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en su reflejo. De normal, evitaba los espejos y esta era la primera vez que prestaba atención a su apariencia.

Tenía que admitir, que le sorprendió la imagen que le devolvía la mirada. Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido en su rostro, el cual, antes había estado lleno de arrugas y ahora estaba vacío salvo por un par de pequeñas líneas. Había ganado algo de peso desde su estancia aquí. Aún estaba pálido pero podía ver un rastro de color en sus mejillas.

Elevó su brazo y frotó su barbilla, la barba parecía gruesa contra su mano. También tenía el pelo más largo y era extraño junto con la barba. El no estar entre pociones había provocado que su pelo tuviera más volumen. A pesar de los rumores de que no se lavaba el pelo, lo hacía frecuentemente. Los vapores de la poción aplastaban el pelo largo si no se recogía y él nunca se había molestado en hacer algo al respecto.

Cogió la navaja de afeitar pero se detuvo cuando la vio en el espejo, observándolo. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y estaba estudiándolo con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente. La bruja se mordió el labio.

—Escúpelo —invitó él. —Se que tienes algo que decir.

Hermione rió entre dientes, caminó hasta él y cogió la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la navaja.

—Hogwarts no tiene reglas en contra de las barbas. —respondió ella. —Sé que te dije que tu barba era un desastre pero estas muy atractivo con ella.

Retuvo una sonrisa ante el hecho de que la bruja se estuviera sonrojando.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me quede con esta cosa? —Le sorprendió que sugiriera aquello y el hecho de que él tampoco odiase mantener aquella barba. Quizás, este cambio ayudaría a todos a dejar marchar al Severus del pasado, incluido él. —De acuerdo. —dijo. —La recortaré y la mantendré.

Hermione soltó su muñeca para luego deslizar la mano contra su rostro, recorriendo un camino por los bordes de su cara. Asumió que era el lugar por el que la bruja pensaba que debía recortar.

Severus se inclinó y besó sus labios, provocando que un suave gemido emergiera de ella. Luego, se alejó.

—Por Merlín, Severus… tú…—La voz ahogada hizo difícil detener su risa. Las implicaciones de su enrojecimiento siempre llenaban de cariño su corazón. Esta bruja era realmente un regalo.

—Pronto volveré a ser el malvado murciélago de las mazmorras.

—Sí, pero serás mi malvado murciélago de las mazmorras. —Ella cruzó los brazos y él comenzó a recortarse la barba. La bruja fue hacia la puerta.

—Hermione.

Ella se giró hacia él.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito tu ayuda con otra cosa. —Movió su mano hasta su pelo y los ojos de la bruja se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, creo que debería hacerlo y dejar de esconderme.

Ella asintió.

 **-/-/-**

—Ya he terminado de meter mis cosas. —dijo ella mientras entraba en la habitación. Era raro usar una ropa distinta. No se había desviado de su negro habitual y nunca lo haría, pero ahora sus mangas y sus pantalones le encajaban bien, en vez de quedarse colgando demasiado. Hermione le había ayudado a arreglarse la barba, la cual, de alguna manera, se había transformado en una perilla gruesa y bastante agradable. Después, le había ayudado a cortarse el pelo y ahora estaba un poco más corto y recortado de forma apropiada. Ya no parecía estar carente de vida y aplastado, sorprendiéndolo con una textura un poco más rizada. El cuello de su camisa y de su levita eran un poco más altos para cubrir su cicatriz ya que ahora, no podía cubrirla completamente con su pelo.

Aún era el mismo hombre pero esto era un paso hacia el futuro. Era algo distinto y nuevo, como el resto de las experiencias que había tenido desde que se había relacionado con Hermione. Este era el paso más fácil si lo comparaba con el resto de cosas que había tenido que lidiar durante todos estos años.

La bruja lo estudió con la mirada.

—La gente no te va a reconocer hasta que hables. —dijo Hermione con una risa.

—¿Me prefieres así? —dijo y movió su mano como si se estuviera exponiéndose a sí mismo.

Ella encogió los hombros.

—Te prefiero de cualquier manera en la que tú desees estar —respondió ella. —Aunque ahora mismo quiero saltar encima tuya.

—Tranquilícese, Señorita Granger. Ese comportamiento no es apropiado para una estudiante.

Ella se inclinó antes de echarse a reír.

—No sabe cuánto lo lamento, profesor Snape.

Hermione cerró el baúl y lo encogió antes de meterlo en el bolsillo. Caminó hasta él y la bruja le dio un profundo beso. No iba a haber muchos de ellos durante el tiempo que iban a pasar en Hogwarts.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que necesites llevarte de algún lugar?

—No, Minerva ha mantenido mis cosas a salvo en Hogwarts. Dijo que las había puesto de nuevo en las mazmorras y en mis antiguas habitaciones.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿nos marchamos ya?

El semestre iba a ser difícil pero estaba preparado para ello. Tenía una bruja que quería y un futuro sin la muerte bailando sobre él de forma constante. Sí había podido sobrevivir todo aquello, podía conquistar esto.

Era consciente de que ambos iban a tener muchos desafíos en el futuro, unos a los que iban a tener que enfrentarse juntos.

Era bueno que a ambos les gustaran los retos.

Hermione cogió a Crookshanks y el gato saltó hasta su hombro. Severus rio entre dientes y le ofreció el brazo a su bruja.

—En efecto. —respondió él.

Y sin echar otro vistazo a la habitación, desaparecieron.

-/-/-

Le llevó un par de segundos acostumbrarse a lo que tenía a su alrededor tras aparecerse. Cuando su atención volvió, observó a Minerva esperando en las verjas de Hogwarts. Se habían aparecido más lejos de lo que habían pensado por lo que tuvieron que caminar una cierta distancia hasta llegar a la entrada. Cuando Hermione llegó hasta ella, Minerva la envolvió en un abrazo.

Cuando la profesora dejó ir a Hermione, se encontró a sí mismo siendo también arrollado por su abrazo. Su cuerpo se tensó, no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de alguien que no fuera Hermione.

La anciana se apartó.

—Oh, Severus, me alegra tanto ver que te has recu…—La mujer se paralizó con las manos aún sobre sus hombros y se inclinó ligeramente. —Eres Severus, ¿verdad?

—A no ser que la señorita Granger me haya clonado, en efecto, soy yo. —respondió con tono seco. Por alguna razón, no se había parado a pensar en el hecho de que un cambio de imagen resultaría en obtener algo más de atención de lo que deseaba.

Minerva retiró la mano de sus hombros y se giró hacia Hermione.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estuvieras ahí para él. —añadió Minerva. —Pomfrey no me contó a dónde habíais ido cuando le pregunté pero asumí que estabais juntos ya que desaparecisteis al mismo tiempo. Odio pensar en lo que habría pasado si no hubieras estado a su lado.

—Si no fuera por ella estaría muerto. —puntualizó como sí la mujer no lo supiera de antemano. —Le debo mi vida.

Minerva le sonrió.

—Severus, ya está todo preparado en las mazmorras como me pediste. —Él asintió y observó cómo luego se dirigía a Hermione. —Si me acompaña le daré su insignia y le explicaré sus funciones. Luego le mostraré sus nuevas habitaciones. Como bien sabe, los delegados y delegadas tienen un cuarto conectado a su casa común para ellos solos.

—De acuerdo, —respondió ella.

Severus decidió que era el momento de adentrarse en el castillo y dejarlas hablar. Pasó por delante de ellas pero cuando Minerva lo llamó por su nombre, se detuvo y se giró.

—Severus, antes de que pase algo más durante este año quiero disculparme. Debería haber sabido que tú nunca-

—Ya lo hiciste. —interrumpió. —En el fondo sabías que estaba de tu lado; sino no me habrías avisado de las intenciones de los otros profesores. Durante el tiempo en que me odiabas de verdad era un hecho al que estabas predestinada de sentir. No me debes nada. —Se giró y caminó hacia el castillo.

No sabía lo que le esperaba dentro. No se había parado a pensar en ello hasta que Minerva se había disculpado. El resto de profesores, ¿lo verían como un traidor o actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado? Preferiría lo segundo pero no contaba con que eso sucediera. Las consecuencias de la guerra, de sus actos, nunca lo habían molestado ya que no había esperado sobrevivir. Todo lo que sabía es que sí se disculpaban, no le daría vueltas al asunto. Significaba que era bueno en su trabajo pero, respecto al dolor de que pensasen que podía traicionarlos tan fácilmente, sería algo que solo lo admitiría para sus adentros.

Sus botas tocaron el suelo de piedra y atravesó las puertas abiertas. No se detuvo mientras cruzaba los pasillos. No presto atención a ninguno de los profesores que estaban en la entrada. Escuchó un par de jadeos pero no supo si eran de alegría o de aborrecimiento.

No le importaba demasiado. Solo quería encontrar su sitio de nuevo, en un mundo en el que no tenía que hacer malabares entre dos vidas diferentes. Encontrar la normalidad en la medida de lo posible, era por ahora, su objetivo principal.

Iba a girar para ir hacia las mazmorras cuando una persona más pequeña y a varios metros de distancia se puso delante de él. El deseo de pasar por su lado e ignorarlo era fuerte pero se detuvo a un metro de distancia.

Sus ojos se encontraron y dejó que la indiferencia tomara posesión de él, un escudo natural que no tenía que usar cuando estaba con Hermione. El profesor de encantamientos abrió su boca para hablar pero luego la cerró.

—¿Desea algo?

Flitwick respiró hondo, abrió la boca de nuevo solo para que nada saliera de ella, luego, volvió a respirar hondo.

—Te he juzgado mal y lo siento mucho. Espero que algún día me perdones por lo que he hecho. Tú… Tú engaño fue demasiado perfecto.

Severus asintió. Sin decir otra palabra pasó por el lado del hombrecillo. Al final, todos acabarían yendo a Hogsmeade a tomar algo y acudiría de forma más habitual de lo que lo había hecho el pasado. Minerva no se resistiría a sugerir una reunión de ese tipo.

Podía perdonar a aquellos que fueran sinceros. El resto de personas podían llevarse sus falsas disculpas con ellos y tragárselas.

-/-/-

Las mazmorras estaban igual que siempre. Le ofrecían un consuelo tranquilo y cómodo. Su antiguo despacho estaba organizado de la misma forma que él lo había dejado, a pesar de que no lo había usado durante un año. Sus viales, su mesa, su pensadero, incluso la silla con aspecto de almohada que Hermione había usado para sus lecciones, había vuelto a su forma original. Le atribuyó el mérito de aquello a los elfos domésticos.

Fue hasta sus habitaciones privadas y abrió la puerta. Todo estaba igual salvo por dos nuevos añadidos. Había una percha a cada lado de la chimenea. Un búho pequeño estaba sobre una de ellas mientras que Fawkes estaba sobre la más baja y más cercana al fuego.

Lo único que faltaba era su bruja. Su voz, su fragancia, su presencia al completo era necesaria pero sabía que no se mantendría alejada de aquí por mucho tiempo.

Y por primera vez en su vida se sintió bienvenido y seguro.

Sintió como sí finalmente estuviera en casa.

* * *

 **AN: Y de vuelta a Hogwarts con nuevas reacciones y asuntos que lidiar. Para los que preguntabais por Crooksanks ha estado con los vecinos de Hermione escondido hasta que Severus estaba curado. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	125. Capítulo 124: Un Héroe Menos Oscuro

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 124:** **Un Héroe Menos Oscuro**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1998**

Le sorprendió su reacción al ver a aquel hombre en la mesa. El cual estaba hablando de forma amigable y riéndose con los profesores que estaban a su lado. Antes, le habría resultado difícil resistirse a la necesidad de asesinarlo. Todo lo que ese hombre había hecho en su pasado habría bombardeado su mente, provocando amargura y odio. Pero ahora ese impulso de asesinar… había desaparecido.

No sentía nada hacia Lupin y su indiferencia era otro testamento de lo mucho que había crecido desde que había empezado aquella relación con Hermione. También se había percatado de lo agotador que era anclarse al odio. No se volvería el mejor amigo de Lupin pero podrían ser civilizados el uno con el otro. Algún día.

Y ese hombre era más de sentarse y mirar, en vez de ir abusando de otros. No recordaba que Lupin dijera o hiciera algo contra él. Algunos dirían que no hacer nada para detener aquellos actos, te convertía en tan culpable como los perpetradores. Quizás habría coincidido con aquella idea hacía un tiempo atrás pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Forzó su mirada de nuevo a su desayuno. Había comido bastante y aún estaba hambriento. Mordió un trozo de salchicha y se aisló de la charla de los estudiantes. Prestó un poco de atención a las conversaciones entre los profesores pero solo escuchó fragmentos.

—¿Y ese cambio de aspecto, Severus? —preguntó Lupin. —Casi no te he reconocido.

La mesa de profesores se sumió en silencio y Severus miró al hombre lobo. Antes se habría sentido molesto por el hecho de que lo llamase por su nombre, ahora era otra de las cosas que no le importaban. Terminó de masticar la comida, tragó y lo estudio por unos segundos.

—Antes de recibir la carta de Minerva, consideré la opción de empezar una carrera como modelo.

Escuchó las risas ahogadas de Minerva y Pomfrey; luego, Lupin sonrió antes de reír. Al poco tiempo, el resto de los profesores se unieron a él. Tras un minuto o dos volvieron a sus conversaciones.

Echó una mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Hermione observándolo. Ella sonrió alegremente y luego se giró cuando la señorita Weasley le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

Redirigió su atención de vuelta a su comida. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había podido verla en otra ocasión que no fueran las horas de las comidas y en ciertos encuentros breves en la biblioteca. Ambos habían estado ocupados.

La echaba de menos.

Hoy iba a ser el primer día en el que ella estuviera en una de sus clases y, después de que su relación se hubiese vuelto oficialmente romántica, iba a ser raro enseñarle. Aunque no debería serlo considerando que ella siempre estaba preguntándole sobre las cosas que leía.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla pero también tenía ganas de volver a enseñar. Aún detestaba a la mayoría de los estudiantes, ya que raramente dedicaban un esfuerzo moderado en sus tareas, pero no odiaba la enseñanza.

Incluso él mismo había pensado que no le gustaba pero en las últimas clases que había impartido, se había dado cuenta de que aunque algunos alumnos le molestaban, los que eran brillantes le sorprendían. Incluso los menos inteligentes no eran tan irrespetuosos como lo habían sido en el pasado. Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw destacaban, demostrando ser la casa más inteligente en general, a pesar de que obviamente, las otras casas también tenían estudiantes que eran muy inteligentes.

Los de primer año aún temblaban cuando lo veían y durante sus clases. Verlos reaccionar de tal forma cuando tenían que hacer una pregunta o cuando él abría su boca para decir algo, lo perturbaba. Aunque aún iba a seguir siendo estricto no quería que los estudiantes tuvieran miedo de hacer preguntas. Antes había tenido que ser ruin para mantener su fachada de villano.

No todas las personas se creían su verdadera historia y, probablemente, algunos de los padres también les habían contado anécdotas sobre él, pero con el tiempo les demostraría que estaban equivocados. Aprenderían a comportarse desde la seriedad y no de la crueldad. Se negaba a ser tan estricto tanto fuera como dentro de las clases.

Hasta ahora, ningún estudiante se había acercado a él fuera del aula a excepción de Potter, y esos encuentros lo habían irritado. No porque fuera él, sino por la forma en la que el chico actuaba. Se acercaba a él, actuando como si fuera a decir algo con importancia pero todas las veces el chico perdía su valentía de Gryffindor y simplemente le preguntaba cómo estaba. Como si un día o dos pudieran cambiar radicalmente una vida monótona de enseñanza.

Escuchó un grupo de crías riéndose por lo bajo y alzó la vista para ver que todas ellas tenían puesta su atención en Potter y en Weasley.

—Parece que esos chicos ahora tienen un club de fans —uno de los profesores comentó. No presto atención para saber que profesora lo había dicho.

La señorita Weasley parecía que iba a atacar a las muchachas. Hermione rodo los ojos y luego aparentó estar aburrida. Casi se echó a reír ante aquello.

Y entonces, lo vio. Observó a Weasley sonreír a Hermione. Ya se había percatado de como él chico la miraba con anterioridad y, aunque quería aplastar la cabeza del idiota contra una de las paredes, supo que ella podía lidiar con ello. Hermione ya le había dicho que los sentimientos que tenía hacia Weasley eran puramente platónicos. Imaginó que sí el chico no se metía esa idea en la cabeza por sí mismo, ella se aseguraría de que lo hiciera.

Tras sentirse lleno de la comida, dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y se levantó. Se excusó ante el resto de presentes en la mesa. Hermione le echó una mirada y movió los ojos mientras pasaba por su lado. Severus sonrió y salió del Gran Comedor.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en su clase comenzó a organizar los papeles de su mesa y a repasar la lección en uno de los pergaminos y en su cabeza. El veneno aún lo afectaba en cierta medida y aún tendría que pasar un tiempo antes de que su mente pudiera aclararse completamente, y acostumbrarse a usar su inteligencia óptima.

Comenzó a releer su esquema de la lección pero solo llegó hasta la mitad antes de que una voz lo distrajera.

—¿Severus?

Él alzó la mirada y la vio de pie en la puerta. Observó tras ella y observó que estaba sola. Todavía faltaban otros quince minutos antes de que la clase empezara.

Ella caminó hacia él hasta estar más cerca de lo que podría considerarse como apropiado en este entorno y, entonces, la bruja cogió su mano. Otro gesto inapropiado pero era algo que ella podría deshacer rápidamente sí un estudiante venía de repente.

—He visto que ahora Lupin también es profesor. ¿Estás bien?

Por Merlin, quería tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca. No había mostrado nada de hostilidad ya que no había sentido ninguna hacia el hombre lobo, pero ella se las había arreglado para preocuparse tanto como para preguntarle sobre ello. Y pensar que tal vez había estado escondiendo su verdadera actitud bajo la apariencia de ser civilizado.

—Estoy conforme con ello. No somos amigos pero tampoco vamos a maldecirnos el uno al otro.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella con la preocupación aún presente en su tono.

—Lo estoy. —respondió. —Es parte del pasado y yo tampoco estoy libre de culpa. Si espero que las personas dejen de lado lo que he hecho, yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, ¿cierto?

La sonrisa de la bruja era tan radiante que podría iluminar la habitación al completo.

—Cierto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien? —ella pareció sorprendida ante la pregunta y asintió.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Weasley.

La bruja resopló.

—No será un problema. —se alejó y comenzó a poner sus cosas en el mismo sitio en el que siempre se sentaba para las clases.

—¿No te has percatado de la forma en la que te mira? —ella despegó la mirada de los libros que estaba sacando.

—¿La forma en la que me mira? Me molesta con sus burlas y su regodeo ante las chicas que tiene a su alrededor, pero nunca he notado algo sobre la manera en que me mira.

A veces se olvidaba de que su bruja era demasiado joven e inexperta en lo que se refería a ciertas cosas relacionadas con el sexo opuesto.

—Ya que mi astuta bruja no se percata de cosas inútiles, no es algo que me sorprenda.

Hermione se echó a reír.

—Severus tú…—los ojos de la bruja se ensancharon. —No… no estas intentando decirme que él…él…

—¿Que le atraes? Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo. —La bruja empalideció y parecía como si fuera a vomitar. —No me digas que de verdad no te habías…

—S-sospechaba algo pero escuchar una confirmación de otra persona es…—ella tembló y él rio.

La bruja hizo un puchero.

—Eres horribl-

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose cortó sus palabras y ambos se giraron hacia la puerta. Potter estaba ahí con un aspecto incómodo y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

—Siéntese, Potter. —dijo y continuó leyendo la segunda parte de su esquema de la lección.

Hermione se sentó y sacó el resto de los libros y cosas que necesitaba para la clase. Unos segundos después, los dos Weasley entraron y luego el resto de la clase apareció.

Tras leer una vez más sus notas, alzó la mirada. Potter esquivó sus ojos de inmediato.

En aquel momento, no estaba muy seguro de que pensar sobre el chico.

Potter le había dado la varita de Dumbledore, confiando en él para mantenerla a salvo. Sabía que el chico había sospechado que no había sido lo que pretendía ser, que no había sido un traidor. También tenía la certeza de que Potter no lo había pensado hasta que lo había visto junto a Hermione. Aunque el joven aún no sabía a ciencia cierta el tipo de relación que tenía con ella, era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que eran más que amigos.

El chico no había dicho una palabra sobre ello. Pensó que rechazaría con violencia cualquier cosa que sospechase y que se enfrentaría cara a cara a él sin saber la verdad. Pero no, ese joven que estaba sentado era muy distinto del que conocía de antes de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. Todos eran ahora distintos.

Mientras el resto de los estudiantes entraban en la clase se dio la vuelta hacia la pizarra. Cogió la tiza y se distrajo escribiendo los ingredientes en vez de usar la magia para que las letras aparecieran. Hacerlo de esta forma lo ayudaba a procesar la información en su mente.

Un dolor agudo se disparó desde su cuello, pasando por su brazo hasta su mano, provocando que su escritura se detuviera. Se arrepintió de haber optado por coger la tiza.

No.

Ahora no.

Sus labios se apretaron conforme el dolor creció a la vez que el sudor comenzó a aparecer en su nuca. Necesitaba concentrarse en respirar. La tensión en su mandíbula empezó a hacer que sus dientes dolieran.

Y entonces, una cálida sensación se diseminó por su cuerpo, desde la punta de sus dedos hasta su cuello, calmando sus músculos tensos y su temblor.

Tomando una larga bocanada de aire se percató de que alguien había usado dos hechizos en él y supo quién había sido sin tener que darse la vuelta. Ella los había utilizado más de una vez en su cuerpo cuando se había estado recuperando, además de que sería la única que pudiera reconocer cuando el dolor lo avasallaba.

Dejó que su brazo cayera y, sin decir una palabra, las letras de la pizarra se completaron con su magia. Intentando no parecer débil se dio la vuelta, posó su mano sobre la mesa y apoyó su cuerpo hasta que se sentó con movimientos sutiles.

Cuando miró hacia la clase, lo primero de lo que se percató fueron los ojos de la bruja sobre él.

El hechizo se desvaneció y le impresionó la habilidad que ella tenía para esconder sus movimientos de varita bajo la mesa. Aunque no estaba sorprendido por ello. Después de todo, Hermione le había robado en su segundo año y él la había entrenado en su sexto.

—No voy a molestarme en explicar la metodología de esta clase para los de séptimo año. Empezad. Tienen una hora y media.

Algunos estudiantes fueron a coger los ingredientes necesarios, mientras que otros, preparaban primero el fuego bajo sus calderos. Mantuvo sus ojos centrados en la mayoría de la clase pero especialmente, en aquellos que probablemente cometerían un error primero. Echó una mirada a Longbottom y vio a algunos estudiantes ayudándolo. Lo dejó pasar. El chico nunca sería muy bueno en pociones pero al menos, si se lo mostraban, podría ayudarle a aprender algo.

De forma ocasional, sentía la mirada de la bruja sobre él, probablemente comprobando su estado físico, pero no la miró. No quería encontrarse con sus ojos y mostrar un rastro de cariño hacia ella. Sería demasiado difícil mantener su comportamiento frío cuando se quedaba mirando a la mujer que amaba.

Buscó entre los estudiantes y gimió internamente cuando varios calderos comenzaron a emitir un humo negruzco, una señal de que la poción iba por mal camino. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían tenido a Slughorn como profesor. El hombre era un buen elaborador de pociones pero era demasiado indulgente como profesor y mimaba a los estudiantes. Como resultado, los estudiantes no obtenían la educación adecuada y necesaria, en especial, la que ahora necesitaban para sus clases. Aun así, para cuando el curso terminara, acabaría enderezándolos. Sería difícil asegurarse que los de séptimo año estuvieran preparados para sus exámenes pero también, tenía que preparar a aquellos que habían perdido el curso debido al Señor Tenebroso. Era todo un reto.

Y se encontró a si mismo entusiasmado por ello.

Fue hacia cada poción errónea y los estudiantes se encogieron cada una de las veces. Les dijo con dureza que limpiaran los puestos de trabajo y que comenzaran de nuevo, quitando unos pocos puntos de su nota final pero no les concedió ningún cero automáticamente. Obtuvo unas miradas de asombro cada vez que indicaba que volvieran a empezar.

En seguida, con su dirección estoica hacia los estudiantes más débiles, todas las mezclas que hervían terminaron por fermentar. Volvió hasta su mesa y se sentó. La clase estaba a punto de terminar y, tras comprobar su reloj de arena para estar seguro, echo un último vistazo a la fila de enfrente. Hermione estaba añadiendo los últimos toques a su poción.

—Tienen cinco minutos para embotellar las pociones y presentarlas ante mi.

Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos pero el ruido no fue abrumador. Entonces, los estudiantes comenzaron a ponerse en fila delante de su escritorio para dejar la poción etiquetada con su nombre.

Hermione era la última de la fila. La última para esperar a que los estudiantes cogieran sus mochilas y se marcharan. Aunque ahora, los estudiantes no se iban con tanta rapidez como antes.

Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar la poción de la bruja, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Potter arrastraba al chico Weasley y como la señorita Weasley miraba a su amiga antes de seguirlos y salir por la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejó el vial sobre la mesa y miró a su bruja.

—¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Desea algo? —dijo él, claramente mofándose de ella usando tales formalidades.

—Te… Te echo de menos —respondió y la joven cogió su mano entre las de ella. —Tenemos que pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

Él asintió.

—Sin duda, tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿Cúando tienes tiempo?

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ahí estaba. La elección. El espacio y el respeto de su privacidad pero también el deseo de pasar más tiempo junto a él.

—Por ti, dejaré libre la tarde del sábado.

Ella se inclinó y le besó la sien.

—Entonces nos vemos luego.

—Estoy agradecido por tenerte. —dijo él y suspiró. —Pero a pesar de que ahora mismo simplemente quiero olvidarme del mundo contigo, tengo un par de trasgresores a los que castigar.

—¿Tan pronto, Severus? —Hermione dio un paso atrás, provocando que echase de menos su aroma y su calidez. —Pensaba que con la manera en la que has dado la clase te estabas volviendo un poco más amable. A decir verdad, la gente ha estado hablando de tu nueva actitud.

—Todavía disfruto poniendo a los estudiantes en su sitio. Forma adultos mejores. De todas formas, es de esperar si ahora soy un héroe oscuro, ¿verdad?

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Ah, así que ya sabes el mote que los estudiantes te han puesto.

—Desafortunadamente, sí. —Aunque nunca lo admitiría era algo que le hacía gracia. —Quizás a partir de ahora debería dejar que mi túnica hondeara tras de mi como lo hace mi capa.

—Por Merlín. Creo que si hicieras eso sus cerebros echarían a volar.

—Entonces me contendré, lo último que necesitan perder es sus cerebros.

Ella río y cogió su bolsa.

—Te veré mañana.

—Hasta mañana —dijo él y observó cómo abandonaba el aula.

* * *

 **AN: Y siguen saliendo algunas cositas. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los cementerios. Nos vemos el sábado.**

 **Respecto al capítulo anterior, Severus se ha cortado el pelo pero no lo tiene corto. Digamos que se ha recortado bastante en vez de dejarlo desaliñado por los hombros que casi tenía.**


	126. Capítulo 125: Muy Slytherin

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 125: Muy Slytherin**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Septiembre, 1998.**

Había esperado que su manera de enseñar de una manera más suavizada, pudiera tener un efecto en los ensayos de los estudiantes y, en cierta medida, había estado en lo cierto. Pero no en la forma que se había imaginado. Aunque aún seguía siendo estricto cuando corregía y la ortografía de los estudiantes seguía siendo atroz, el contenido era mejor. Muchos de los trabajos no solo mostraban que entendían el material, sino también, elaboraban sus pensamientos y conclusiones respecto al tema elegido.

Dejó el último fajo de ensayos a un lado. Miró al reloj y vio que la hora del almuerzo había terminado hacía poco más de una hora. Deliberadamente, había comido al lado de su chimenea para tener la tarde libre y así poder pasarla con Hermione. Un suave golpe resonó sobre la puerta y agitó su mano para desbloquearla. El pomo se movió con lentitud y la puerta se abrió un centímetro; los ojos de la bruja echaron un vistazo antes de entrar en la habitación.

Francamente, la forma en la que había entrado había sido encantadora.

Se relajó cuando ella sonrió y caminó hacia él. Se levantó, e inmediatamente ella lo abrazó. La bruja levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y luego se puso de puntillas para besarlo con firmeza en los labios. Severus correspondió con el mismo fervor.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione estaba sonriendo y tenía los labios enrojecidos. La bruja alzó los brazos y restregó la mano por alrededor de su barba.

—Eso ha sido un saludo impresionante. —dijo él.

—Pensaba que era la manera adecuada de decir hola. —respondió ella con orgullo. —Aunque si no te ha gustado…

—Siéntate, bruja mía. Pediré que nos traigan el té.

Hermione sacó un libro de la bolsa antes de dejarla en el suelo y luego fue hasta el sofá. En un momento, Severus tenía un elfo domestico yendo a buscar el té. Luego, se sentó al lado de ella y la bruja se acercó más a él para acurrucarse, antes de quitarse los zapatos y subir los pies al sofá, doblándolos bajo su cuerpo.

Después de que ambos hubieran comenzado a tomar su té, ella abrió el libro y se centró en el texto.

—¿Un libro de medimagia? —preguntó mientras echaba una ojeada a algunas frases.

—Sí, aprendí ese hechizo para los temblores con este libro. —respondió ella. —La señora Pomfrey me lo dio antes de que nos fuéramos a casa de mis… A mi casa.

Severus la miró mientras ella volvía a sumirse en el silencio y continuaba leyendo. Sabía que la pérdida de sus padres aún estaba reciente en su mente y siempre estaría ahí, pero tenía la esperanza de poder llenar parte de la soledad que la bruja sufría. Ella recostó el rostro contra él y le sonrió a través de sus largas pestañas y de los rizos que habían cubierto su cara.

—Estoy bien, —dijo ella. —No te preocupes. Estoy contenta de que estén sanos y salvos. Ahora tengo una vida llena de amor contigo. Molestias aparte, me siento feliz de verdad, Severus.

La bruja cerró el libro. Severus lo cogió y lo dejó sobre la mesa que tenía al lado. Ella se acercó y puso el brazo alrededor de su estómago.

—Yo también lo estoy. —dijo él y suspiró. —Hablando de molestias, aunque esta no es tan pequeña, ¿qué pasa con Weasley?

Hermione enterró el rostro contra su pecho y gimió.

—Puedo ocuparme de él pero definitivamente, él es una de esas pequeñas molestias.

—¿Sus intenciones se han vuelto más directas? —sintió una ráfaga de celos y furia pero se calmó rápidamente.

—No, nada de eso, —dijo ella con la voz apagada. —El problema es que está haciendo daño a otras chicas.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, está haciendo pequeños actos hacia mí que están fuera de lugar con su carácter. Cosas como intentar llevar mis libros y dándome pequeños regalos como una flor que haya recogido.

—¿No te gustan las flores? —preguntó con guasa.

—Son agradables pero no es propio de él. Son cosas salidas como de un programa de televisión de 1950.

Severus decidió no mencionar que nunca en su vida había visto ningún programa de televisión. Su padre había sido demasiado derrochador y habían sido demasiado pobres como para tener ninguna clase de televisor. Y ahora le parecía que era una tontería inútil aunque tenía aprecio por las producciones teatrales que los muggles realizaban de Shakespeare.

—Entiendo el porque te puede resultar molesto —dijo él. —Y sí alguna vez recorro algún campo de flores me haré una nota mental de solo coger ingredientes de pociones para ti.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Por Merlín. Acabo de tener una imagen mental de eso. Deberíamos ir a Holanda y caminar por los tulip-

—Cuéntame a lo que te refieres con hacer daño a otras chicas. Sí está hiriendo estudiantes entonces… —interrumpió pero no acabó su amenaza.

—No físicamente, —dijo ella. —No creo que Ron pudiera hacer daño a alguien a no ser que sea para defenderse. Por lo que Harry me ha estado contando, Ron ha estado flirteando con las chicas para intentar captar mi atención. Nunca les pide salir pero me ha dicho que a algunas les ha hecho llorar. Es algo que odio. —dijo antes de dejar la taza de té sobre la mesa que tenían en frente del sofá.

—Involucrarme en la vida romántica de un estudiante no es parte de mi trabajo. —argumentó y dio un sorbo a lo último que quedaba de su té antes de dejar el platillo y la taza en la mesa de su lado.

—Excepto en mi caso. —ella se acurrucó más contra él. —Estás demasiado involucrado en mi vida amorosa.

—Eso espero. —dejó un beso sobre la frente de Hermione. —¿Hay algo más que te esté molestando?

—No, mi vida es tranquila y placentera. Lo único malo es el poco tiempo que estamos juntos.

—Me atrevo a estar de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Te atreves?

Él suspiró con pesar.

—A veces tengo miedo de reconocer que estoy feliz. Aún espero que algo se lo lleve todo y al despertar acabe viendo que sigo siendo todavía un espía. Pero cuando me despierto cada mañana y veo que no es así, me lleno de ilusión.

Hermione asintió.

—A veces he soñado que mueres y eso me aterroriza. Todas las veces que pasa quiero bajar corriendo a las mazmorras y comprobar que sigues bien.

Rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la bruja con sus brazos.

—Aquí siempre eres bienvenida, Hermione. Simplemente no dejes que te encuentren por los pasillos.

—Soy la delegada. No es sospechoso que me vean por los pasillos.

—Pero eso es abuso de poder, señorita Granger.

Ella se giró para mirarlo cara a cara, con su pecho presionando contra el suyo.

—¿Y esto no lo es? —sus labios rozaron contra los suyos mientras susurraba las palabras.

—Estás actuando de una forma similar a un Slytherin. —respondió con una sonrisa. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y miró a un lado mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo. —¿En qué estás pensando, bruja mía?

Ella lo miró, ladeando el rostro como si estuviera considerando algo.

—Al cuerno con todo. —Se sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, le agarró el rostro, posando una mano a cada lado, y lo besó.

Cuando la bruja se alejó de él, Severus la empujó suavemente hasta estar recostada sobre su espalda.

—Sí. Sin duda, muy Slytherin. —susurró y luego dejó que sus labios y su cuerpo cubrieran los de su bruja.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado. Ya me diréis lo que pensáis y nos vemos el miércoles. Estoy intentando ver que escenas podría hacer desde el punto de vista de Hermione en el fic. Si tenéis alguna especial que os haya gustado mucho, a parte de la de la Amortentia, hacédmelo saber e intentaré escribir algo. Seguramente acabe haciendo algún pequeño short para complementar esta historia. Ya veremos. Dependerá del tiempo y de mis otros proyectos.**


	127. Capítulo 126: Asentando el Pasado

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 126: Asentando el Pasado**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Octubre, 1998**

Escuchó a medias a sus compañeros mientras hablaban sobre los informes de progreso del mes. Reconoció los nombres de algunos estudiantes que destacaban y de otros que causaban problemas. Había dos estudiantes en particular, la señorita Dutchess y la señorita Bastel, que encajaban en ambas categorías. Habían sido un enorme dolor de cabeza para Flitwick y Slughorn, pero habían sido una fuente de diversión para él. Durante su tiempo como director no les había prestado demasiada atención pero ahora siempre escuchaba cuando alguien las mencionaba e intentaba cerrar los ojos, cuando esas dos hacían algo que no era demasiado peligroso y poder ver las consecuencias de ello.

La Ravenclaw y la Hufflepuff habían provocado en los mortífagos un terrible caso de "defecación insaciable" como la Ravenclaw lo había expresado; y los equipos de medimagos aún no habían averiguado como curarlos. Las dos estudiantes se habían negado a decir algo al respecto. Tenía curiosidad. Si… No, cuando estuvieran castigadas de nuevo, las sobornaría para que le respondieran. Quizás con algunas pociones o con la idea de terminar el castigo más pronto.

Tendrían que haber pertenecido a la casa de Slytherin con todas las travesuras que habían realizado. Y aun así, nunca habían herido a alguien que no se lo mereciera, e incluso, en un incidente habían acabado creando un tipo de avance en la sanación.

Miró a Minerva. Cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo sobre ese dúo, la mujer permitía una sonrisa fugaz en sus labios. Sin embargo, durante el resto de la reunión parecía aburrida. Él había acudido a pocas reuniones como director, delegándolas en Minerva. Se preguntó sí también había estado tan aburrida en ellas como ahora aparentaba estarlo.

No había palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estaba de haber dejado ese puesto. Sintió unos ojos sobre él y miró hacia Lupin. Durante toda la reunión el hombre lobo le había echado miradas periódicamente, acompañado de una pequeña sonrisita.

Hermione le había ofrecido información y varias sugerencias respecto a Lupin. Había escuchado por voluntad propia mientras ella le decía que bajara sus protecciones y que permitiera a Lupin acercarse. Sus palabras daban la impresión de que todo pareciera simple y, en cierta medida, en realidad lo era. Había dejado marchar su amor por Lily y ya no odiaba a James Potter o a Sirius, incluso, a pesar de que el joven Potter lo molestaba, tampoco sentía odio hacia el chico.

Y realmente Lupin nunca había tomado parte en el acoso aunque tampoco había detenido a los Merodeadores cuando pudo hacerlo. La amargura aún estaba presente pero después de todo lo que había sucedido, no debería aferrarse a cosas del pasado que iban en contra del hombre lobo. Él no era un santo y sería un hipócrita por su parte si lo hacía.

Con algo de duda, admitió que sería bueno tener alguna conversación con él ya que era una de las pocas personas de su año que conocía y aún vivía. El resto habían sido mortífagos que, o estaban muertos, o habían pagado por sus crímenes, ya fuera en Azkaban o en el hospital con una diarrea infernal que les habían otorgado. Quizás, incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos algún día. Aunque pensar que eso pudiera suceder era extraño.

Ignoró la mirada de Lupin y se obligó a prestar atención a la reunión. En breves terminó y los profesores se levantaron de las sillas. Algunos de ellos eligieron irse de inmediato, otros se detuvieron cerca de la puerta para quedarse hablando antes de irse. Se levantó con intenciones de volver a su mazmorra en dónde Hermione lo esperaba, probablemente leyendo más textos de medimagia en los que últimamente había estado inmersa. La bruja se pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes del sábado con él en sus habitaciones privadas.

—Severus, ¿podría hablar contigo? —preguntó Lupin. —Severus lo miró y luego echó un vistazo a la sala para ver que estaba vacía. Volvió a sentarse y Lupin lo imitó, usando la silla que estaba a su lado. —Quiero darte las gracias. Si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí para poder vivir con mi mujer y mi hijo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi lucha con Dolohov. Sé que fuiste tú el que lo paralizó para que pudiera matarlo. —explicó.

—Ah, sí, fui yo. Ese bastardo se merecía morir lentamente pero no tenía tiempo para torturarlo con mis propias manos.

—También quiero disculparme. Obviamente no puedo hacerlo en nombre de James y los otros pero sí por no haber hecho nada e intentar detener lo que estaba pasando. Nunca he tenido nada en contra tuya y siempre me preguntaba porque James y Sirius eran tan crueles. Y luego Lily te dejó de lado y… yo estaba perplejo.

Severus le sorprendió escuchar aquello pero iba a poder aclarar un par de cosas.

—Potter estaba celoso de mi amistad con Lily. Respecto a Sirius, no conozco sus razones. Solo sé que seguía a Potter como un cachorro.

—Sí, supongo que todos lo hacíamos.

—Pero, —intervino Severus. —¿Por qué estás sorprendido por los actos de Lily?

Lupin se recostó sobre la silla y se rindió ante una pequeña risa.

—No me malinterpretes, me encantaba Lily pero ver cómo actuaba contigo me parecía aberrante. Sé que Sirius pensaba de forma un poco parecida. La adulaban por ser amable, lista y una mujer que perdonaba pero aun así, no pudo perdonar a un amigo de toda la vida por decir unas palabras mientras era consumido por el estrés.

Severus no pensaba que tuviera la capacidad de sorprenderse por algo más en esta vida pero esta revelación lo había dejado por los suelos.

—Eso es algo a lo que le he dado vueltas durante mucho tiempo. —admitió Severus.

—Aquello provocó que fuera con cuidado cuando estaba con ella. Normalmente nunca he usado esa palabra pero, ¿qué pasaría si dijera algo ofensivo en una situación precaria? ¿Volvería a James contra mí por ello? ¿Las disculpas funcionarían?

—No, no lo harían.

Los ojos de Lupin se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Intentaste disculparte?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Lily nunca dijo nada al respecto.

—Sí yo estuviera en su lugar, probablemente tampoco me habría perdonado. No lo hice hasta mucho después. A parte de eso, informé sobre la profecía que causo su muerte y la de Potter. Me responsabilizo plenamente de ello.

—Pero ya has pagado por ese error. —dijo Lupin.

—¿Pero ha sido suficiente? —preguntó antes de arrepentirse.

Lupin suspiró.

—Salvaste a su hijo y al mundo. Si no fuera por ti, las cosas no habrían salido tan bien. No creo que nadie vaya a pedir más de ti. Has hecho más sacrificios que todos nosotros juntos. —el hombre lobo sonrió. —Y mereces ser feliz con otra bruja.

Severus levantó la ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de insinuar, chucho?

—Por mucho que lo deseara no puedo apagar mi sentido del olfato. Tienes el olor de Hermione por todo tu cuerpo.

—Se ha estado asegurando de que estoy bien. —dijo él.

—Y mucho, al parecer.

Severus tosió y se levantó. Sabía lo que el hombre lobo estaba insinuando y se negaba a admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

—Si has terminado, me marcho. —Caminó hacia la puerta y Lupin lo siguió.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—No tengo nada que esconder. —respondió, claramente echándose un farol.

Los dos fueron hasta el fondo del pasillo, uno al lado del otro, y Severus se preguntó que habrían dicho sus antiguos yoes si los vieran de esta forma.

—Severus, no estoy pidiendo una amistad. —Lupin masculló. —Aunque no me opondría a ello pero, ¿podríamos al menos ser civilizados?

—¿No es eso lo que estamos siendo ahora? —Severus se detuvo y se giró hacia el lobo. —No estoy enfadado contigo y no te odio. De hecho, no creo que alguna vez lo haya hecho. No te habría provisto de pociones si lo hiciera.

—Dumbledore te obligó a hacerlas.

—Podría haber hecho que no fueran viables. —respondió. —Y decir que me obligó a elaborarlas no es correcto. Nunca puse trabas en hacerlas, quejarme sí, pero nunca me negué.

—Y te doy las gracias por ello. —respondió. —No tengo que explicarte lo importantes que son para mí.

Severus empezó a caminar de nuevo.

—Si no me necesitas más, ven a mi clase en mis horas libres. Tengo algunas pociones matalobos almacenadas.

—Te lo agradezco, Severus.

—Que tengas una buena tarde, Remus. —se despidió antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

No vio la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro del hombre lobo por haber usado su nombre.

* * *

 **AN: Fue interesante hacer esta escena. La verdad, siempre he pensado que a la larga estos dos podrían comprenderse un poco. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el Sábado.**


	128. Capítulo 127: Grandes Gestos

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 127: Grandes Gestos**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

La risa de Hermione llenó sus habitaciones con alegría, pero la fuente de su diversión le resultó un poco molesta. Le había contado lo que Lupin le había insinuado sobre que la había olido en él y el resultado fue un ataque de risa.

—No puedo creer que te haya dicho eso. ¡Sin contar el hecho de que Lupin vaya olisqueándote!

—Sí, ser olfateado por un hombre lobo no es exactamente parte de mis objetivos en la enseñanza. —dijo mientras llevaba una taza de café a sus labios. —Probablemente lo usará como material para irritarme cuando hablemos.

La risa de Hermione disminuyó y luego sonrío.

—Entonces, ¿habéis arreglado las cosas? —Severus la miró.

—En realidad no había nada que arreglar, más bien eran cosas pendientes de las que hablar. Seguí tu consejo, lo escuché y hablé con él. Al final parece ser que ambos compartíamos algo en común respecto a Lily. —Hermione frunció el ceño. Él extendió el brazo y retiró uno de los cabellos rizados tras la oreja de la bruja —Le cae tan bien como a ti.

—Es la madre de Harry y estoy agradecida de que haya traído al mundo a mi amigo, pero sus actos no encajaban con la reputación que tenía. Incluso Harry lo ha dicho.

—Y eso es lo mismo que ha dicho Lupin. Creo que lo único en lo que nos diferenciamos de ti, es el hecho de que nosotros aún la apreciamos.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de que me agrade. —dijo Hermione. —Te quiero pero eso no significa que tengan que caerme bien todos los que hayan sido parte de tu pasado y en especial, aquellos que te han hecho daño.

Iba a sacar el tema de Sirius pero se lo pensó mejor.

—Nunca he dicho que lo sea, bruja mía. —ella resopló y cogió el libro.

—Maldita traidora. —murmuró.

—¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que no me aferrase al odio?

—No la odio, simplemente no me gusta como persona. Déjame que rumie un poco.

Severus rió entre dientes y la observó mientras ella elevaba sus rodillas y recostaba el libro sobre ellas.

—¿Otro libro de medimagia? ¿No deberías estar estudiando para tus exámenes? —preguntó pero ya sabía que se había estudiado el material un par de veces y que lo haría una tercera antes de los exámenes.

—Ya lo he hecho pero también necesito repasar con las clases. Para estar segura de que tengo las ideas correctas.

—La semana que viene comenzaremos a tratar el temario de examen en pociones. —dijo él antes de dejar la taza y coger su propio libro. —Sí Slughorn hubiera sido más dedicado, ahora yo no tendría que estar impartiendo la materia de forma tan específica.

Ella sonrió con orgullo.

—¿Es ese el nuevo Severus reluciendo?

—No, —contestó y provocó que ella alzara la mirada. —Incluso antes me tomaba en serio la enseñanza. A pesar de todo, lo habría hecho igualmente.

—Por supuesto pero serías mucho más arisco al respecto.

Severus rió.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Quizás debería volver a mi antiguo yo por un tiempo.

—Le seguiré amando sin importar la manera en la que elija impartir las clases, profesor Snape. —ella volvió a centrar los ojos en la lectura. —De todas formas, me hace feliz que hayáis hablado las cosas.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el fuego. Era raro que pudiera hacerla feliz con tan solo un acto que parecía tan ínfimo. No había podido hacer algo para su cumpleaños. La semana había sido una locura, por lo que ninguno de los dos habían podido verse más allá de las clases. Tenía que admitir que solo había leído sobre relaciones amorosas como algo secundario en la poca literatura que había leído. En ellos, los hombres y las mujeres siempre realizaban grandes gestos para demostrar su amor. Supuso que ayudar a Harry cuando había estado envenenado de alguna forma contaba como tal. Quizás su espionaje y ayudar a vencer al Señor Tenebroso era otro gesto. No lo sabía pero se dio cuenta de que, aunque sentía que le debía uno de estos grandes gestos, a Hermione le encantaban las cosas simples.

—¿Severus?

Salió de sus pensamientos y la miró.

—¿Sí?

—Parecías estar en otro mundo, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estoy —recostó su espalda contra la silla. —Nunca me he disculpado por perderme tu cumpleaños.

Ella agitó el rostro, con sus rizos botando al mismo tiempo.

—No te lo perdiste, Severus. Me mandaste una nota preciosa.

Él asintió. No era suficiente y quizás podría…

—El mes que viene estaré al cargo de la próxima visita a Hogsmeade. ¿Te gustaría que hiciéramos algo cuando estemos allí?

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron y luego sonrió.

—¿Cómo una cita?

—Exacto, como una cita. Podríamos ir a una de esas tiendas que los estudiantes nunca visitan. Conozco una librería que podría servir y podríamos comprar algo de tarta y tener una celebración tardía.

—Eso sería maravilloso. —Hermione se levantó de la silla y se movió para estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

Se sintió como un imbécil por etiquetarlo como cita. Era correcto pero parecía raro usar esa palabra con la edad que tenía. Pero por otra parte, solo tenía treinta y ocho años por lo que no era ni por asomo, un viejo loco.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue ese día.

Severus sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Sí tenía que sentirse como un imbécil si con ello significaba hacerla feliz, lo haría voluntariamente.

Claramente, esos grandes gestos no eran necesarios con su bruja.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado este momentito que han tenido juntos. Como podéis ver, Hermione empieza a invadir sus habitaciones en poquito tiempo. Dejarme lo que pensáis en los comentarios y nos vemos el miércoles.**

 **PD: Para mis lectoras del lemmon, podríamos decir que está "implícito" por la manera en la que se hablan y se tratan a partir del verano XD**


	129. Capítulo 128: Visita a Hogsmeade

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 128: Visita a Hogsmeade**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1998**

Sí el frio otoñal que había en el aire servía de indicación, probablemente el invierno iba a ser uno de los más fríos que se había visto en Hogwarts. A pesar de que el sol era brillante, el calor era débil; algo típico durante esta época del año. Pero no iba a quejarse. Disfrutaría con el otoño y con el invierno que se acercaba. Estaba vivo para poder ver otro invierno y no podía estar más feliz. Sería uno en el que no tendría que mantenerse siempre en guardia cuando caminaba por un ambiente cubierto de nieve y tranquilo.

—¡Que frío hace! —dijo un estudiante. Miró hacia los jóvenes que estaban en fila. Algunos estaban tapados como si el invierno hubiera caído ya sobre ellos. Otros, actuaban como si el frío fuera un pequeño inconveniente. Echó una mirada hacia Hermione que caminaba cerca de él. Estaba cubierta de ropas de forma similar a cuando habían tenido esos encuentros en la nieve. Ella temblaba con tanta frecuencia que deseaba envolverla con su capa y llevarla dentro tan pronto como fuera posible.

Probablemente, la bruja habría ido hasta él para cometer tal acto si no fuera por los otros estudiantes. Y había muchos más estudiantes de lo que había esperado. Adoraban a Lupin por lo que si Minerva o algún otro hubiera venido en vez de él, no le habría sorprendido el número. De normal, cuando estaba a cargo de las visitas, era un factor que disuadía a los estudiantes de acudir.

Pero esta mañana, los estudiantes habían aparecido pronto. Casi todos ellos le habían dado los buenos días y algunos le habían preguntado sobre sus trabajos de clase. Incluso habían preguntado cosas que no entendían de otras asignaturas. Los había respondido lo mejor que había podido y cuando pensaba que deberían buscar información, les sugería textos y libros en los que podrían encontrar las respuestas. Y realmente, se encontró disfrutando de ello. Infundir miedo no era tan necesario como había pensado.

Pero, ¿de verdad había sido esa su razón para actuar así o simplemente había sido un maldito cretino que se metía con todos? ¿O era un poco de las dos cosas?

Un golpe contra su lado provocó que diera un salto, tanto físicamente como en sus pensamientos. Miró a su lado y la vio mirándolo confusa, con las manos sobre su antebrazo. Echó un vistazo detrás de ella y vio a Potter esquivar la mirada rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Señorita Granger, quizás debería centrar algunos de sus estudios en aprender a caminar adecuadamente y la importancia del espacio personal.

Ella se apartó rápidamente.

—Lo siento, señor. —Hermione miró por encima del hombro hacia Potter durante un segundo, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia él. —Al parecer, a la multitud le gusta meterme prisa. No volverá a pasar.

—Disculpa aceptada pero en el futuro sea más cuidadosa. —ella se inclinó.

—Sí, señor.

Severus levantó la ceja, impresionado ante la actuación. Antes de alejarse, la bruja dejó sus manos apoyadas sobre él un poco más de lo que habría necesitado.

Cuando llegaron al poste de madera que indicaba la entrada al pueblo se dio la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Lupin abrió la boca.

—Nos encontraremos aquí en cinco horas. Estaré patrullando la calle principal de Hogsmeade por si necesitáis algo.

Snape no dejó que la sorpresa apareciera en su rostro. Era seguro que Hermione no… No, ella no haría eso. La miró y parecía estar tan sorprendida como él.

—Pueden marcharse —dijo Severus. Los estudiantes se dispersaron e incluso Hermione se fue con sus tres amigos. Justo como habían planeado. Se encontraría en un poco cuando ella pudiera escabullirse. Mientras tanto, él disfrutaría del día.

Lupin sonrió.

—No voy a preguntar y no me voy a meter en medio. Diviértete, Severus, pero no demasiado. —dijo Lupin y pasó por su lado caminando. Severus le echó una mirada a un guijarro y usó un hechizo no verbal para lanzárselo a la parte trasera de la cabeza. El hombre lobo se detuvo y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Severus alzó la mano y fingió no saber nada, mostrando aburrimiento. Lupin rió entre dientes y continuó caminando.

 **-/-/-**

Había pasado una hora desde que los estudiantes se habían marchado a su aventura diaria. La mayoría de ellos habían invadido la tienda de bromas de los Weasley. Se preparó mentalmente para ver unas cuantas bromas en los próximos días y, como resultado, más estudiantes castigados. Otros fueron a tomar cerveza de mantequilla o algún tipo de té en alguna de las muchas tiendas, de las cuales, la más favorita era considerada romántica por los estudiantes. Todas las decoraciones de dicha tienda eran de color morado y blanco. Por la ventana podía ver unas galletas moradas raras y brillantes que descansaban en las vitrinas de cristal, listas para comprar. Era nauseabundo. En el mundo muggle el rojo y el rosa tendían a ser los colores más asociados con el romance pero los magos preferían el morado. Unos pocos estudiantes fueron a las librerías y sabiendo quienes eran, no le sorprendió.

Sinceramente, nada le sorprendía. Conocía a la mayoría de los estudiantes y sus elecciones eran de esperar. Especialmente lo que estaba viendo ahora mismo. Se alejó un par de pasos del camino y fue por una pequeña colina. Observó que la señorita Dutchess estaba levantando a la señorita Bastel hacia una rama de un árbol. Miró por encima de la rama y vio un musgo especial que crecía sobre los árboles en esta época del año. Incluso sí llegaban hasta ahí, no lo alcanzarían por un par de centímetros.

—¡No me sueltes! —dijo la Hufflepuff mientras intentaba alcanzar la rama de nuevo.

—La única manera en la que te dejaría caer es sí te tirases pedo en mi cara, Riri. No pienses ni por un momento de que no me he dado cuenta de la segunda ración de alubias que te has comido esta mañana.

Bastel río.

—Quizás es algo que podría ayudarme a impulsarme hacia-

—¿Qué se creen que están haciendo? —ambas se giraron de un salto y la señorita Dutchess perdió el agarre y la Hufflepuff cayó sobre una pila de hojas. La muchacha se levantó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que la señorita Dutchess se enderezaba.

—Me has dejado caer, Moon. —susurró Bastel. —Y no me he-

—El profesor Snape es un motivo mejor que eso.

—Les he hecho una pregunta. —dijo, intentando no mostrar su diversión.

—Um…—comenzó la señorita Dutchess. —Recolectamos hierbas.

—E-estoy escribiendo, ¡un…un libro! —dijo la Hufflepuff. —De hierbas raras y…

Snape se acercó a las dos estudiantes.

—Ese musgo no es raro.

—Oh…—expresó la señorita Bastel.

Refrenó una sonrisa al ver lo que las dos estaban haciendo. Sabía de un par de cosas que podrían elaborar con ese musgo. Sacó su varita, conjuró un hechizo y una porción generosa del musgo voló hasta sus manos. Se la ofreció a la señorita Dutchess.

No podía castigarlas por hacer algo que no iba en contra de las normas. El antiguo Severus habría encontrado la forma, pero el nuevo veía lo poco razonable que sería, incluso si tenía un par de ideas sobre lo que iban a hacer con ello. Si hubiera tenido amigos a su edad, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo que ellas.

—La próxima vez, no estén tan a la vista. Puede que algún otro profesor no sea tan misericordioso.

—S-sí…señor.

—Ahora márchense a buscar otro tipo de diversión.

—Sí, señor —dijeron ambas y comenzaron a alejarse de su presencia.

—Un momento —dijo él con la voz seria. Ambas se giraron lentamente.

—Sí quieren obtener una nota extra en mi clase, escriban veinticinco centímetros sobre lo que van a hacer con ese musgo y muéstrenme los resultados. Pero háganlo a pequeña escala. Esta vez no necesitamos que los profesores ni que cientos de estudiantes acaben con zumbidos en su cuerpo cada vez que se toquen.

Ambas se animaron.

—Sí, profesor Snape, —dijeron con las sonrisas marcadas en sus rostros y se alejaron apresuradamente.

Severus dio la media vuelta cuando escuchó una carcajada. Hermione estaba ahí, con una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que acabas de dejar suelto? Se está volviendo blando, profesor.

Severus levantó ligeramente su barbilla.

—No soy blando, pero como sabes, aprecio los propósitos intelectuales. —caminó hacia ella pero no se acercó demasiado. No sabía quién podría estar mirando.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

Examinó el área para ver sí había demasiada gente alrededor y que no fuera demasiado obvio que estaban pasando la tarde juntos. No era raro que los dos estuvieran en el mismo sitio. Especialmente cuando sabían lo gusano de biblioteca que era Hermione.

—Librería. —respondió y se encaminaron hacia el sitio que tenía en mente. No caminaban el uno junto al otro pero tampoco lo hacían con una distancia incómoda entre ellos.

La guió a una de las tiendas de libros aisladas que disfrutaba y, por la forma en la que Hermione fruncía el ceño, podía suponer que no había estado antes. Los labios apretados de la bruja se transformaron en una sonrisa cuando echo una mirada a las estanterías. Por un segundo, ella recostó la frente contra su brazo y luego entrelazó sus manos con las de él. La librería estaba oscura y vacía de gente, por lo que no estaba nervioso ante la idea de que alguien los viera. Algún día esperaba poder caminar al aire libre, el uno al lado del otro y sin rumores volando.

Algún día eso sucedería cuando ella no fuera su estudiante. Por ahora era ligeramente emocionante el tener que escabullirse.

Caminaron entre las estanterías, deteniéndose alguna vez cuando ella veía algo interesante. Él ya conocía la mayoría de los libros que había en la tienda.

—Por Merlin, ¡mira este! —el susurro de Hermione atravesó sus pensamientos mientras ella observaba una edición muy antigua de _La Historia de Hogwarts_. No pudo contener un resoplido que fue premiado con un débil tortazo en su brazo. —No te burles de mí cuando tú también lo has leído, Severus.

Él bajó su rostro en una inclinación respetuosa pero aún era difícil eliminar la curva en sus labios.

—No es por esa razón. Me divierte el hecho de que te emociones por este en concreto cuando tienes docenas de libros más interesante y únicos.

Ella río y continuaron mirando. Los dedos de la bruja acariciaban cada libro mientras caminaba en paralelo a las estanterías. Severus cogió un libro que no había visto nunca en la tienda y lo abrió. Cuando escuchó el jadeó de la bruja, alzó la mirada.

—¿Ves algo interesante? —preguntó, ignorando la campanita que indicaba la entrada de otro cliente. Segundos después, pudo escuchar al propietario hablar con este.

Ella respondió con un murmullo afirmativo y giró el libro hasta mostrar la cubierta, permitiéndole verla.

— _El arte de la Aritmancia: Implementaciones y mezclas en el uso de Pociones y hechizos de Curación_. —leyó ella en voz alta. —Siempre he querido poner mis manos en este libro.

—Es un libro raro. Solo está permitido que los profesionales puedan comprarlo. —argumentó con una silenciosa comprensión. Ella no podría permitírselo y menos ahora. Incluso si pudiera, nadie se lo vendería a un estudiante.

Ella colocó el libro devuelta en la estantería.

—Lo sé pero al menos lo he encontrado.

No sabía cómo podría consolarla por un libro, por lo que decidió distraerla del asunto. Dejó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a enseñarle las partes más interesantes de la tienda. Le habló sobre los otros artículos que se vendían y que eran exclusivos de aquella librería.

Después de que hicieran sus rondas, sin que ella abandonara su mano durante todo el tiempo, se detuvieron en la estantería con la que habían empezado.

—¿Aún quieres comer esa tarta? —preguntó ella y lo miró. —Ahora mismo, todavía no quiero volver. —Un ligero sonrojó se extendió por las mejillas de la bruja.

—Entonces vamos a por esa tarta. —respondió él.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Y después de eso tengo un Pygmy Puff verde que quiero presentarte. —añadió ella.

—¿Un qué?

Hermione río. Su pregunta se perdió con el viento otoñal mientras continuaban caminando, pero su risa siguió haciendo eco dentro de su mente.

* * *

 **AN: En este capítulo tengo que dar varias explicaciones. Primera, está dedicado a mi beta y mejor amiga sin la cual no habría conocido este ship y tampoco habría escrito esto. Segundo, esas dos aparece para mostrar el desarrollo de Severus que ha tenido con los estudiantes al igual que su sentido del humor. Tercero, lo mismo con los retazos de Harry y Lupin. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	130. Cap 129: Enfrentamiento en el Pasillo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 129: Enfrentamiento en el Pasillo**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Noviembre, 1998**

Agitó su varita para volver a limpiar las mesas vacías del aula. A pesar de que sus estudiantes también lo habían hecho, pudo ver algunas manchas que se habían dejado. Iba a tener que insistir a sus estudiantes que una limpieza más profunda y más concienzuda iba a ser necesaria a partir de ahora o perderían puntos si no lo hacían.

Su mano se detuvo cuando alcanzó la última mesa.

—Venga ya, Hermione. Tienes que venir a ver mi entrenamiento de Quidditch. La pregunta que tienes que hacerle a Snape no es tan importante.

Podía escuchar la voz claramente desde dónde estaba y reconocer ese tono quejica en cualquier parte. Se quedó en su sitio. No sabía que Hermione iba a bajar hoy a las mazmorras pero se figuró que la razón era esa mosca de pelo rojizo que la estaba molestando.

¿A caso ese chico no conocía en absoluto a su amiga?

—Lo es para mí, Ronald. Y deberías llamarlo profesor Snape. Se merece un respeto. —La seca respuesta de Hermione provocó que curvara sus labios.

—Tienes que estar de broma. —resopló Weasley. —Toda esa muestra de tolerancia y ayuda que ha mostrado durante este año es solo una actuación. Simplemente está esperando para atacar.

—¿Y qué demonios tendría que atacar? —espetó Hermione y luego suspiró. —Simplemente vete, Ron.

—Sabes que, has cambiado Hermione. Creo que ese novio tuyo te está lavando el cerebro.

Bajó su mano pero el agarre que tenía sobre la varita no se relajó en absoluto.

Ella simplemente había madurado y se había convertido en una mujer. Weasley era solo un idiota que se negaba a crecer.

—Soy distinta y estoy orgullosa de ello. Ahora tengo prioridades diferentes.

—Antes te gustaba pasar tiempo con nosotros. Por Merlín, incluso ahora pasas más tiempo aquí con el murciélago.

—Con quién pase mi tiempo no es asunto tuyo. Harry no tiene problemas con lo que hago. Tampoco Ginny y el Profesor Snape me ayudó cuando lo necesitaba. Me enseñó a cómo hacer frente a la situación y eso es mucho más de lo que tú intentaste hacer. Tu solo me despreciaste y me evitaste.

—No le debes nada. —dijo Weasley, ignorándola y haciendo hincapié en él.

—¿Oh? ¿Y he de suponer que a ti sí?

—Sí, porque yo te quiero.

Silencio. Su rabia se detuvo por un momento ante aquel estúpido argumento. A pesar de que el chico tenía un excelente ejemplo de lo que era el amor en sus padres, en general tenía un pobre entendimiento de aquel sentimiento. Y Hermione no le debía nada a nadie.

—Ya te he dicho que no te veo de esa forma.

—Pero todo el mundo espera que acabemos juntos. Ginny y Harry, tú y yo.

—Esto no es una novela, Ronald. No le debo amor a nadie. Eso es algo que tiene que ganarse.

—¿Y yo no me lo he ganado?

—Solo pienso en ti como amigo. Solo por el hecho de que tú me quieras eso no significa que yo te deba algo y mucho menos, que tenga que amoldar mi vida para cumplir las expectativas de los demás.

Escuchó unos pasos. No estaba seguro de quién los había dado ni en qué dirección iban.

—Podrías enamorarte de mí sí pasaras algo de tiempo con tus amigos de verdad. Conmigo. —escuchó al chico Weasley suspirar. —Apuesto lo que quieras a que aún estas siendo rencorosa por lo de Siriu-.

—¡No te atrevas a decir algo más sobre eso! —reprochó Hermione.

Sintió su estómago revuelto al saber que el chico casi había intentado usar ese incidente para influir en ella.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. Tienes razón. —respondió pero el tono que mostraba no parecía llevar arrepentimiento.

—Ron, vete y pídele salir a Lavender. Hacéis buena pareja.

—No te creo. Venga ya, ese novio tuyo ni siquiera está aquí y a Lavender nunca me la he tomado en serio. Ella era una sustituta de ti y lo sabes.

Había escuchado suficiente. ¿Cómo había podido soportar este tipo de trato? ¿Cómo podía aceptar a ese chico como amigo? Todo lo que decía era puro egoísmo. No solo estaba molestando a Hermione pero también estaba haciendo daño a otras estudiantes. Y sabía que a Hermione eso también le hacía sentir horrible.

La necesidad de hacer algo tomó posesión de él y sus piernas se movieron, llevándolo fuera del aula.

Los ojos llenos de furia de Hermione fue lo primero que vio. Tenía los puños cerrados y su mandíbula estaba llena de tensión. La espalda de Weasley estaba de cara a él. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, un alivio inundó sus ojos.

Sus botas se detuvieron a la espalda del chico y este se puso rígido.

—¿Me puede explicar el porqué está molestándome con una estúpida discusión sobre un amor no correspondido, Weasley? —su voz había adquirido un tono más amenazador del que había tenido en meses. —La señorita Granger le ha explicado que no tiene interés en usted, niño.

—No soy un niño.

—Si no lo es entonces actúe como un hombre y acepte el rechazo. Ahora márchese.

Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando Weasley se dio la vuelta.

—Esto no te incumbe, Snape. Solo porque te hayamos salvado el culo no significa que seas lo suficientemente cercano a nosotros como para que puedas meterte en nuestros asuntos.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese niñato no tenía nada que ver con su libertad o con su nueva vida. Se lo debía a Granger y a Potter, no a este miserable atontado. Este ser solo estaba disfrutando de una adoración de heroicidad que no se merecía.

—Sí alguien ha salvado el culo a alguien, Ron, ha sido el profesor Snape. Tú saliste corriendo cuando te necesitábamos. El profesor Snape ha mostrado su valentía durante casi toda su vida. Tu no pudiste mostrar la tuya salvo en una pequeña fracción de tiempo. Si no fuera por él, lo más probable es que muchos de nosotros no estuviéramos vivos ahora mismo.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo de nuevo? —espetó Weasley.

—Como bien sabe lo mucho que me agrada hablar de mi vida de espía, —dijo con un claro desdén —Puedo entrometerme todo lo que desee, Weasley. Es asunto mío cuando está en medio de mi pasillo, insultándome y acosando a una estudiante con su insuficiente capacidad de comprensión. —inspiró aire por la nariz. —Aunque no me sorprendería considerando el hecho de que nunca ha tenido suficientes células cerebrales para entender algo que no sea el Quidditch. —Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron tanto como el color de su pelo. —Además, también he oído que usted está molestando a otras estudiantes. Acudirá a su castigo con el señor Filch durante el resto del año. Quizás si limpia la suficiente porquería aprenderá a diferenciarse de ella. Ahora, lárguese de aquí.

Weasley comenzó a marcharse pero en vez de mostrar miedo, pudo ver la ira cruzando el rostro del muchacho. No le preocupó. No había forma en la que Weasley pudiera atacarlo y tampoco tendría el valor de hacerlo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que el chico se había ido, sus rasgos faciales se suavizaron.

—¿Estás bien?

Hermione se mordió el labio y asintió. No lo estaba.

Severus suspiró, miró a su alrededor y posó su mano con gentileza sobre el hombro de la bruja.

—Ven conmigo.

Se metieron en el aula, cruzaron su despacho y entraron en sus habitaciones. En el momento en el que se sentaron en el sofá, ella recostó la sien contra la parte superior de su brazo.

—Debería haber intervenido antes. Te pido perdón.

—Ron es un completo idiota. No es culpa tuya. Con el tiempo se rendirá.

—Si continua siguiéndote y presionándote es acoso. La próxima vez maldícelo. —No debería haberle dicho que hiciera eso pero estaba seguro de que nadie le echaría la culpa a su bruja cuando descubrieran la razón por la que lo había hecho.

Ella rió entre dientes. La mano de Severus viajó hasta la cintura de la bruja y la atrajo más hacia él.

Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Estaba seguro de que esta no era la primera vez que Weasley había molestado a su bruja. Hermione tenía el cuerpo tenso y las ojeras mostraban su estrés. Sabía que su estado no era producto de estar estudiando demasiado. Un plan se formó en su mente pero fue interrumpido cuando Hermione acarició su cuello con mimo.

—¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo?

—Por supuesto. Todo el tiempo que necesites.

Sintió la mitad del cuerpo de la bruja moviéndose para recostarse contra el suyo. Puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la acercó más aún. Ambos se quedaron quietos, saboreando el silencio.

* * *

 **AN: La mosca pelirroja ataca. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Si todo sale bien nos vemos el miércoles.**


	131. Cap 30: El Retorno de las Zapatillas de

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 130: El Retorno de las Zapatillas de la Dama**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1998**

Los copos de nieve cayeron sobre él y respiró profundamente el frío aire. El invierno, desde siempre, había sido su estación favorita del año y el clima era perfecto para acompañar a las Navidades. Pero ahora también le traía buenos recuerdos.

Como siempre, esa felicidad era por ella, una que había comenzado hacía dos años cuando fue a buscar la zapatilla de la dama; cuando un peludo gato naranja guió a su dueña hacia él. Ese día empezaron a hablar como amigos.

Estaba agradecido de que el paisaje se mantuviera casi igual tras los ataques del Señor Tenebroso. La nieve cubría la tierra y los árboles, provocando que el lugar brillara como si fueran pequeños diamantes. Lejos de allí, el lago estaba congelado y, sin duda, el calamar gigante estaba durmiendo en el fondo. Respiró hondo de nuevo, ignorando su nariz congelada y el dolor expandiéndose por su garganta debido al aire invernal.

Hermione llegaría pronto. Observó como el sol desaparecía lentamente de la vista y la luna tomó su lugar.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando llegó al lugar exacto en el que había estado buscando las zapatillas de la dama. Hoy tenía la esperanza de que otro maravilloso recuerdo se añadiera a este lugar.

Echó un vistazo a lo lejos y vio que nadie había movido la nieve. Para su diversión, las únicas personas que había visto durante la mañana habían sido la señorita Bastel y la señorita Dutchess dirigiéndose hacia los invernaderos. No se había molestado en detenerlas ya que sospechaba que era parte de lo que se supone que estaban haciendo con el musgo. Cuanto más las veía, más curiosidad lo embargaba.

Sintió algo frotándose contra su pierna y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con Crookshanks. De repente, el gato detuvo sus movimiento y salió corriendo hacia lo lejos, el cascabel de su cuello resonó en la tranquila noche. Miró en la dirección en la que había salido disparado y vio a Hermione que, prácticamente, estaba dando saltitos en la nieve y disfrutando del invierno tanto como él.

—Severus. —La voz de la bruja cruzó la distancia entre ellos y sus entrañas se movieron, estrangulando su estómago. Gruñó internamente mientras sus nervios salvajes provocaban tal molestia en su cuerpo.

Su lucha interna fue interrumpida por una colisión contra su túnica. Los copos de nieve en miniatura se dispersaron con el impacto hacia su piel descubierta.

Por los siete círculos del infierno ¿Qué había..?

Miró en la dirección en la que la nieve había surgido y vio a Hermione conteniendo la risa. Tenía los labios bajo sus manos enfundadas con los guantes, pero sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa en ellos. Su mascota los estaba mirando con inteligencia y diversión.

Ella se apresuró hasta él y comenzó a quitarle los restos de nieve.

—Lo siento. Pensaba que estabas con la guardia alta como ese día.

Severus se echó a reír y, extendiendo sus brazos, agarró ambos lados de su capa y la abrazó, cubriéndole el cuerpo con la tela mientras ella se acercaba. Sintiendo la frente de la bruja descansando sobre su hombro, Severus recostó su barbilla encima de los rizos, inhalando el aroma.

—Me bajas las defensas cuando estás a mi lado, bruja.

—Sabes, durante mucho tiempo siempre he querido hacer esto. —su murmullo hizo que alzara la vista de los rizos indomables y realizó una pregunta silenciosa. —Parece que estoy entre tus alas.

—¿Te refieres a mis alas de murciélago? —un ligero tono de ironía salió de sus labios pero sin rastro de malicia.

—Sí, tus cálidas alas de murciélago.

Ella era la única persona que podría hacer que ser llamado murciélago acabase siendo algo bueno.

Tras respirar hondo, dejó un beso sobre los cabellos de Hermione. Cuando dio unos pasos atrás, ignoró la mirada de desaprobación.

—No te preocupes mi sabelotodo, enseguida tendrás tus alas de murciélago de vuelta. —su voz era una mezcla de risa y nervios. —Hay una razón por la que te he llamado venir aquí. Tengo algo para ti.

Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, intentando encontrar el objeto. Parecía que había pasado una vida entera antes de que sus dedos se aferraran al objeto. Las palmas de sus manos estaban sudorosas y su corazón se movía como una estampida de caballos. Movió el objeto y abrió su palma para que ella pudiera verlo. Dio unos golpecitos al pequeño cuadrado con su varita y este se agrandó. Ella jadeó. Severus sonrió ante la expresión de sorpresa de la bruja.

—Oh, Severus, no… no lo has hecho.

Los temblorosos dedos de ella se acercaron y tocaron el cuero y las palabras con una sola yema. La sorpresa y adoración que tenía en el rostro eran claras.

—Al parecer sí.

—Pero es caro y…

—Después de todos estos años enseñando, ¿crees que soy pobre? No he gastado mucho ya que mi hogar está en Hogwarts y este libro no me supondrá ningún cambio.

El cuerpo de la bruja chocó contra él y lo besó. Severus le devolvió el gesto con la misma pasión y amor que ella le mostraba.

Se olvidó del frío. Se olvidó de la nieve y de la oscuridad que comenzaban a rodearlos.

Sintió las garras felinas arañando sus ropas y se apartó de Hermione. Miró hacia abajo, en dirección al gato.

—Tienes suerte de que me agrades, felino.

El viento azotó entre ellos y Hermione tembló. Aunque quería mantenerla entre sus brazos, aún había algo que tenía que hacer. Dio un paso atrás y le ofreció el libro de vuelta. Ella dio un paso adelante para acercarse a él pero Severus le dio la vuelta para que la espalda de la bruja se apoyara sobre su pecho. Movió su capa para que estuviera alrededor de ella y la envolvió en sus brazos mientras Hermione estudiaba el libro.

—Aún no me puedo creer que sea el de verdad.

Su admiración lo hizo reír.

Hermione continuaba acariciando la cubierta mientras él intentaba sacar el supuesto valor que vivía dentro de él.

Dio una bocanada de aire.

Otra.

Y entonces se sintió preparado.

—Ábrelo.

Esa simple palabra lo hizo temblar. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y Severus fingió indiferencia. Cómo había hecho antes de que la bruja se convirtiera en Hermione para él.

Ella abrió el libro hasta la primera página y Severus esperó, manteniendo la respiración. Los ojos de la bruja se centraron en el pequeño paquete verde que estaba pegado en la hoja.

—¿Severus?

Hizo un gesto para que continuara.

Cada vez que sus hombros se tensaban se obligaba a bajarlos y a relajarse. Puso toda su atención en respirar y en asegurarse de que su cuerpo no mostrara signos de nerviosismo. El vello de sus brazos y de su nuca se erizó y no fue por el frío. Hermione retiró con cuidado el envoltorio y sujetó el libro bajo su brazo. Rompió el sello del paquete y lo volcó.

El objeto cayó sobre la palma de la bruja cubierta por los guantes. Por la forma en la que resplandecía con la luz de la luna parecía como si un patronus lo rodeara constantemente, pero solo era un color plata impresionante. La piedra de ámbar provocaba que el color plateado destacara constantemente y de una manera preciosa.

Tragó, permitiéndole estudiarlo, dejándole que encontrase el significado que se escondía tras el objeto.

Hermione se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él y tenía los labios abiertos. La bruja parpadeó con rapidez, ahuyentando una lágrima que él no mencionó.

—¿Esto es…? —ella se ahogó con su propio susurro.

—Sí, es el anillo de familia de mi madre.

—Pero… yo… Es… Estas…—la bruja tragó y parpadeó un par de veces. —¿Me estás…?

Se habría reído ante su tartamudeo sí esto no hubiera sido tan importante para él. Iba a tener que reunir mucho valor para hacer esto y no quería arruinarlo. Respiró hondo.

—Sí. Lo estoy. —respondió.

Ambos bajaron la vista al anillo que descansaba sobre la palma de la bruja. Liberando una de sus manos, Severus cogió el anillo entre sus dedos y esperó no estropear nada con sus palabras.

—No inmediatamente pero quiero dártelo como una promesa de que tendremos un futuro juntos. De que un día nos casaremos. Es una promesa de que siempre te protegeré y te respetaré. De que te amo Hermione, mucho más de lo que he amado a ninguna otra persona.

Podía sentir como la bruja temblaba y se preguntó si había dado el paso demasiado pronto sin contar con ella. Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Hermione se tiró encima de él, rodeando su cuello fuertemente con los brazos.

—Acepto.

Si la pura alegría tuviera un sonido, sería la aceptación de la bruja ante su pedida. Esta maravillosa mujer lo quería tanto como él a ella. Y sería por el resto de sus vidas.

Una absurda necesidad de saltar lo golpeó. Quería hacerla girar a su alrededor y caer en la nieve como había visto en esos cuadros muggles románticos.

Hermione se separó de él, con lágrimas en los ojos, y le ofreció la mano. Severus retiró el guante y deslizó el anillo en el dedo correspondiente.

Se quedaría ahí por el resto de sus vidas y mostraría para siempre que no importaban los problemas que tuvieran que afrontar. Caminarían el sendero de la vida juntos.

* * *

 **AN: Otro de mis capítulos favoritos… Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el Sábado.  
PD: Este capítulo tiene dos dibujos que lo acompañan. Los podéis ver dónde siempre. **


	132. Capítulo 131: Invitados

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 131: Invitados**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Diciembre, 1998**

Una violenta llama emergió de la chimenea y Severus se giró al tiempo que posaba la tetera en la mesa. Las manos de Hermione se detuvieron antes de que pudiera colocar las tazas. La sonrisa de Lupin apareció a través de las llamas y pudo sentir los ojos de la bruja asomándose por su lado, sabiendo que se estaba preguntando si debería marcharse.

Lupin estaba al tanto sobre su relación por lo que no había razón para que lo hiciera. La escuchó murmurar algo y luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

—Siento la interrupción. —dijo Lupin. —Nos gustaría haceros una visita. Queríamos llevaros algo de espíritu navideño. —le dijo a Hermione y luego miró a Severus. —Asumo que no celebras la Navidad así que quería asegurarme de que tú también tuvieras este año una decente.

Severus tuvo que admitir que estaba ligeramente conmovido por haber estado en los pensamientos del lobo. Era innecesario pero aún así era algo… agradable.

—Te aseguro de que participa en la Navidad pero no me molestaría si Severus decidiera no celebrarla. —lo defendió Hermione.

—Por Merlín, también empiezas a hablar como él.

Tras aquello, Severus hizo una nota mental de bloquear su chimenea cuanto antes y así prevenir mensajes e invitados no bienvenidos en el futuro.

Hermione no estaba sorprendida por las palabras y se levantó.

—Es decisión de…

—Pasad a tomar algo de té. —interrumpió Severus, sabiendo que ella disfrutaría de la compañía de esos dos.

—De acuerdo, estaremos ahí en un segundo.

La llama desapareció y Hermione se giró hacia él.

—Tengo que ir a coger mis apuntes, ¿estarás bien si te dejo solo con ellos durante unos minutos?

—Lo estaré. Supongo que es seguro asumir que ha informado a su mujer de tu supuesto aroma en mí persona.

—Sí. El profesor Lupin se percató de mi anillo hace unos días y luego Tonks me envió una felicitación.

Era raro que tuvieran tal apoyo pero era bienvenido por el bien de Hermione. Sus amigos significaban mucho para ella y quería que el mundo supiera que la trataba bien.

Hizo un gesto hacia el anillo.

—¿No te intimida llevarlo? ¿El que el mundo sepa que estás con alguien? —su voz se volvió más suave y sus ojos reposaron en las manos de ella.

Ella presionó sus labios contra su barbilla.

—Quiero que sepan que mi corazón te pertenece. Sé que no es el momento adecuado pero…—Hermione extendió la mano y la posó sobre la de él, enseñándole la joya. —El anillo me tranquiliza. Hace que todo parezca más tangible en vez de un sueño.

Levantó la mano de la bruja y besó el anillo.

—Ve a coger tus apuntes, te prometo que no los asesinaré.

Hermione asintió. Lupin y Tonks llegaron justo cuando ella iba a marcharse. La bruja se disculpó rápidamente y abandonó la habitación.

Severus los miró.

—Necesito ausentarme por un momento, servíos el té vosotros mismos sí no os molesta. —explicó Severus, intentando recordar cómo ser cortés. Era extraño que no los odiase por el simple hecho de estar aquí. Que no le desagradase tener compañía. Principalmente era porque hacía feliz a Hermione pero podría acostumbrarse a ello… de forma ocasional.

Fue hasta su dormitorio y se acuclilló en frente del baúl.

Le molestaba que hubieran escogido ese preciso momento para aparecer, pero también, era Navidad, unas vacaciones para disfrutar con los amigos y la familia. La primera que había disfrutado había sido hacía dos años cuando la bufanda de Hermione había llegado como un regalo sorpresa.

Todas las Navidades que había vivido antes de que ella llegara a su vida, habían sido eventos amargos. Su madre había intentado decorar la casa un par de veces pero su padre, borracho como siempre, detenía cualquier intento al instante. Tobias Snape pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo y de dinero. Pero por supuesto, siempre encontraba el dinero para una botella de whisky. Las decoraciones y el árbol habían sido de su madre por lo que a su padre no le había costado nada salvo la pérdida de control. Aunque eso era la segunda cosa con la que ese bastardo prosperaba. Todo tenía que ser de la forma en la que él quería y cuando él quería. La única razón por la que le había dejado ir a Hogwarts era para librarse de él.

Abrió el baúl y vio algunas ramas del árbol. El objeto no se había usado desde que su madre había sido una niña y se habría mantenido en el olvido sí Hermione no hubiera acabado en su vida.

Ella adoraba la Navidad y este año también había perdido a su familia. Ahora tenían que depender el uno del otro y haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz. Se negaba a ser como su padre.

Cogió el árbol con ambas manos y tiró de él para sacarlo de las profundidades del baúl encantado. Tiró más y el árbol no emergió completamente hasta que su espalda chocó contra el muro. Era más grande de lo que había pensado. Solo lo había visto a su madre sacarlo una vez.

Quizás si lo encogía…

Un golpecito en el marco de la puerta lo hizo mirar por entre las ramas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo Remus y entró sin recibir respuesta. Era obvio que la necesitaba. Lo ayudó a reajustar el árbol para que Severus pudiera escapar de la pared. —Es enorme. Probablemente ocupará mucho espacio en el salón.

—Quizás debería encogerlo. —dijo Severus.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza.

—No es buena idea. Tienden a perder las ramas con la magia.

Severus reflexionó por un momento. A Hermione le iba a encantar tener ese gigantesco árbol.

—Ahora vengo. —Fue hacia el salón y encogió algunas de las mesas que tenía enfrente de las estanterías. Entró de nuevo en su dormitorio y volvió a hablar. —Coge el tronco.

—Claro. —respondió Lupin.

Cargaron con el gran árbol hasta sacarlo fuera de la habitación. En un momento, el peso se aligeró cuando vio a Tonks ayudando también. Lo llevaron hasta el lugar que Severus había despejado y enderezaron el árbol.

—Gracias. —dijo Severus.

—No hay de que, aunque voy a tener que disculparme por lo que le he dicho antes a Hermione. —respondió Lupin. —Nunca te he visto celebrar nada así que supongo que estaba equivocado.

—No, tenías razón en que no lo hacía. —respondió Severus. —Nunca he usado esta cosa.

—Así que, ¿es una sorpresa para Hermione? —dijo Tonks.

Severus asintió. Retiró unas pequeñas cajas de su bolsillo, las dejó en el suelo y las devolvió a su tamaño original. Estaban llenas de objetos decorativos plateados y verdes. Se imaginó que ella también querría usar algunas de color rojas y doradas en el árbol.

—Lo decoraremos juntos. —explicó.

—Intentaremos no quedarnos demasiado. —respondió Tonks. —Por cierto, felicidades. Ambos os merecéis toda la felicidad posible.

Tonks era significativamente más joven que Lupin, por lo que escuchar eso por una mujer que estaba en una situación similar a la de Hermione, era de ayuda. A ojos de la sociedad tendrían que enfrentarse a los mismos estereotipos. Sería buena compañía para que Hermione pudiera hablar y, Lupin, de nuevo, era en cierta manera, alguien con quien él podría relacionarse.

—¿Té? —ofreció mientras caminaba hacia la tetera y las tazas.

Todos se sentaron y luego escucharon la puerta abrirse. Severus se distrajo y evitó mirarla mientras servía el té.

Escuchó los pasos de la bruja detenerse y una bocanada de aire escaparse. Levantó la mirada. Hermione tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras observaba el árbol. Entonces, ella lo miró y le preguntó con una silenciosa mirada. Severus asintió, mostrando que era responsable de esa monstruosidad navideña.

—Para luego. —dijo él. —Ahora, a tomar té.

Pero antes de que ella ocupara su asiento, se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, sin importarle que hubiera invitados presenciando la escena. Severus, le devolvió el abrazo, también dándose cuenta de que no le importaba que la otra pareja estuviera en la habitación.

Cuando se apartaron el uno del otro, tomaron asiento. Hermione lo sustituyó en su papel y comenzó a servir el té.

No habló demasiado, nunca lo hacía y solo respondía cuando le hacían una pregunta. La auror estaba hablando sobre el cuidado de su hijo al que le estaban saliendo los dientes y de que no había signo de licantropía en él.

Y justo cuando cogió una pasta, fue cuando Lupin le habló directamente.

—Severus, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Dio un mordisco a la pasta y terminó de masticar antes de responder:

—De que se trata.

—He oído que hiciste un club de duelo con Lockhart. —Severus hizo una mueca ante sus palabras.

—Sí llamas a lo que ese cretino intentó hacer batirse en duelo, entonces sí.

Tonks se echó a reír.

—Era un farsante y un arrogante. —añadió la auror y Lupin se unió a reír entre dientes.

—Bueno, ambos somos mucho más competentes que él en la asignatura de defensa. Me preguntaba si estarías interesado en empezar uno conmigo. Seríamos capaces de hacer algo bueno con ello.

Sin duda era una posibilidad interesante. Siempre había la necesidad de defenderse uno mismo y no sería diferente de la forma en la que los muggles aprendían artes marciales.

—Creo que es una buena idea, Severus. —intervino Hermione —Tú me enseñaste y no solo me salvó la vida, nuestros duelos también me enseñaron a centrarme de otras maneras. Además de que podría ayudar a mejorar en las notas a algunos estudiantes.

—Necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan tener. —aceptó Severus y miró a Lupin —Empezaré ese club contigo. —iba a ser extraño trabajar en equipo con su antiguo enemigo. Pero antiguo era la palabra clave. Este era un mundo nuevo y forjaría nuevas relaciones. El pasado ya no dictaba su presente o su futuro.

Las tazas desaparecieron pronto junto con la comida. La familia Lupin le dio a Hermione un regalo, el cual, ella puso bajo el árbol. Le sorprendió cuando Lupin le ofreció un paquete verde. Hermione lo cogió y lo puso al lado del suyo. Severus se inclinó a modo de respuesta por el regalo y decidió que Hermione y él tendrían que ir a comprarles algo para ellos y su familia.

Cuando Lupin y Tonks desaparecieron por la chimenea, Hermione cogió su mano y lo guió para sentarse junto a ella en el suelo, a los pies del árbol. Las manos de la bruja rebuscaron entre los adornos de colores y los brillantes espumillones.

Hermione sacó un largo espumillón verde y se giró hacia él. Se lo puso alrededor del cuello y tiró suavemente de él para acercarlo hasta ella. Sus labios se curvaron antes de que Hermione lo besara.

—Gracias. —murmuró ella cuando se separaron.

—De nada y feliz Navidad, bruja mía.

* * *

 **AN: Más pequeñas escenas y ligeras evoluciones. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles si todo sale bien.**


	133. Capítulo 132: Interacciones y Respeto

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 132: Interacciones y Respeto**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Enero, 1999**

Los sonidos de las hierbas cortándose y de las pociones hirviendo no lo distrajeron demasiado del pergamino que tenía en su mano. Como había esperado, la señorita Dutchess y la señorita Bastel habían utilizado el musgo pero no sabía en qué exactamente. Miró al pequeño barril que las jóvenes habían colado en su mesa. Vino. Habían transformado todos los jugos en vino con solo unas pocas gotas de la mezcla que habían elaborado.

Y el pergamino que sostenía explicaba todo lo que habían hecho hasta el último detalle. Habían realizado todo lo que les había pedido pero esto era un bonus añadido.

Minerva había sido la que las había castigado pero la había visto reírse, encoger uno de los barriles y guardárselo para ella. Por lo que, a diferencia de sus castigos normales de limpiar calderos, las tenía haciendo pociones para la enfermería.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta y dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio justo cuando esta se abrió. Bastel y Dutchess no apartaron los ojos de sus elaboraciones.

Potter entró en la clase, seguido por Hermione.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes dos? —preguntó formalmente, ya que había otros dos estudiantes presentes.

Ambos caminaron hasta su escritorio.

—Profesor, señor, lamento la interrupción pero yo… yo…—Potter miró a Hermione la cual asintió, animándolo a continuar en silencio.

—¿Sí? —incitó, intentando no sonar molesto.

—Quería hablar con usted y considerando que hoy es un día tranquilo he pensado que sería el momento adecuado. —Mantuvo la vista fija en Potter por un minuto, dejando que el chico sudará bajo su mirada oscura. Escuchó un ligero resoplido provenir de Hermione.

—Muy bien, Potter. Vayamos a mi despacho. Señorita Granger vigile a esas dos. —respondió él.

—Sí, señor. —respondió Hermione y fue hacia la mesa en la que Bastel y Dutchess estaban trabajando, antes de comenzar una conversación con ellas. —¿Y qué es lo que habéis hecho? —preguntó mientras él y Potter entraban a su despacho.

Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia el chico. Tenía sus sospechas sobre el tema del que Potter quería hablar y se había estado preparando para dicha discusión durante un tiempo. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que estaba seguro sobre lo que iba a responderle.

—Entonces, ¿Que es de lo que quiere hablar? —preguntó.

—Lo primero es que estoy contento de que Hermione esté contigo. De que le estés protegiendo las espaldas. —dijo Potter. —Me alegra de que estés a su lado para cualquier cosa.

La tensión en sus labios desapareció y desenlazó las manos que tenía a su espalda. ¿Le habría dicho a Potter sobre su compromiso? Bueno, no, no tendría la necesidad de comentárselo. El chico habría visto el anillo y habría atado cabos.

—Creo que jamás he mencionado que me importase su aprobación pero ya que es su mejor amigo, a ella sí le importa. Me preocupo por su bienestar por lo que estoy contento de escuchar sus palabras, Potter.

El chico asintió.

—No sé si Hermione se lo ha dicho pero Ron está siendo un problema. No sabe que eres tú y ha estado diciendo cosas raras sobre encontrar al tipo que está con ella e interferir. He intentado quitarle la idea pero está obsesionado. He pensado que le gustaría saberlo por si acaso.

Se quedó mirando los ojos verdes que se parecían tanto a aquellos que lo habían perseguido durante años. Ahora solo era un color típico que le recordaba su pasado como su protector.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Sí, señor. Esto no era solo de lo que quería hablar con usted. Quería preguntarle sobre mi… mi madre.

Y eso era lo que había esperado escuchar.

—Siéntese, Potter. —invitó él. —Responderé a todo lo que pueda. —Potter tomó asiento y Severus se sentó en frente de él —¿Qué es lo que quiere saber de ella?

—Yo… supongo que solo quiero saber cómo era. Su personalidad ¿Me parezco a ella? Vi retazos en sus recuerdos y es lo único que tengo como certero.

—¿Por qué no le pregunta a Lupin? —dijo Snape.

—Le he hecho algunas preguntas pero siento que me está ocultando cosas. —dijo y lo miró con la expresión más suplicante que había visto. —Necesito y quiero saber sobre ella.

—¿Incluso sí también tengo algunas cosas negativas que decir?

Harry asintió.

—Nadie es completamente bueno o malo. Todos somos grises.

Severus pensó que eso era una de las cosas más inteligentes que había escuchado decir al chico.

—No deseo ensuciar la visión que tiene de su madre, Potter. —para él no era una buena amiga. Ella le había fallado tanto como él la había fallado a ella. Pero las cosas sucedían por una razón y quizás el deterioro de su relación con Lily era la razón por la que el mundo había sobrevivido. Aunque no habría forma de saberlo.

—Si esa es la verdad estoy preparado para ello.

—Entonces de acuerdo. Le mostraré algunos recuerdos que tengo con Lily y le contaré cosas que me dijo. Pero va a tener que pensar sobre lo que quiere preguntar, ya sea de cualquier cosa o respecto a ella.

—¿Por qué no te perdonó? —preguntó Potter, rompiendo la formalidad y Severus exhaló.

—Sinceramente, no lo sé.

—Pero sospechas el porqué, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—No respeto lo que hizo. —dijo Potter. —No quiero ser y actuar igual que ella.

Severus se permitió mostrar una sonrisa.

—Ya has demostrado que no lo eres. No te preocupes por eso.

—Gracias, señor.

—Sí vienes con más preguntas en estas reuniones, las responderé. Pero no demasiadas a la vez. —Harry se levantó.

—Sí, Señor.

—Vuelva a su torre, Potter. Luego mandaré a Granger.

—Por Supuesto, Señor. No necesito decirle que la trate bien porque sé que lo hará. Mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hice. —pudo escuchar el arrepentimiento en las palabras del chico, un sentimiento del que Lily ni siquiera dejó ver ni un ápice cuando ella intentaba evitar que él se fuera con los mortífagos. Sus palabras habían emergido de su propio sentimiento de supervivencia y del de su amante. Sí, sin duda Potter era muy distinto de su madre.

Entraron en la clase y Potter sonrió a Hermione antes de marcharse.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus pulmones con su marcha. Miró a Hermione y luego a las dos chicas que estaban terminando de limpiar.

—Ustedes dos, fuera. Mañana pueden saltarse el castigo pero no se lo mencionen a Minerva. —dijo Severus. Las dos estudiantes recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula. Severus cerró la puerta y le aplicó hechizos protectores.

Relajó sus hombros y, segundos después, sintió una mano frotando su espalda.

—Me han contado lo que han hecho. Tengo que admitir que me he reído con lo del vino.

Severus descansó su mano sobre el pequeño barril del escritorio.

—No está del todo mal. Salvará una fortuna a los enólogos.

—¿Lo has probado? —preguntó ella sorprendida ante la idea.

—No hay nada que pueda perjudicar en el barril. De hecho, este es uno de los experimentos más controlados que han hecho. Solo les ha costado una semana de castigos en vez de seis meses como la otra vez.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

—¿Que hicieron para acabar castigadas durante medio año?

—Bueno, estuvieron practicando jardinería después del horario de clases.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eso no suena tan mal como para justificar un castigo tan serio.

—Fue debido a una planta específica que estaban usando, una que es ilegal entre los muggles. Luego decidieron utilizar unos cuantos lotes en el quemador de incienso de la sala de profesores.

—Oh, —dijo Hermione, aguantándose la risa.

—En ese momento yo estaba en mi despacho por lo que no disfrute del resultado.

—Fueron… ¿Fueron castigadas por los Carrow?

—Sí, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿Has oído hablar sobre el hechizo que usaron contra algunos mortífagos durante la batalla?

—Sí, el de defecar.

—Conjuraron una versión más ligera en los Carrow y Minerva tuvo que sustituirlos durante una semana.

—Es un alivio escuchar eso.

—Con el castigo que tienen ahora han alcanzado el record del colegio.

—Y estás siendo amable con ellas. —dijo ella. —Espero que tengamos hijas como ellas.

—Eso es ser demasiado ambicioso. —respondió él y luego rió entre dientes. —De todas formas, ya hemos hablado suficiente de esas dos. ¿Cómo estás tú, bruja mía?

—Bien ahora que he logrado que Harry bajara aquí. Ha estado un poco angustiado desde que el curso empezó de nuevo. Quería hablar contigo y al final me cansé y lo he obligado a venir a las mazmorras. ¿Ha hablado contigo sobre Lily?

—Sí y hemos llegado a un acuerdo de que cuando él tenga preguntas se las responderé.

—Eso es fantástico.

Severus inspiró hondo.

—Tenías razón sobre Potter y siento haber dudado de ti. No es ni por asomo tan arrogante como su padre.

—Y es más leal que su madre. —añadió Hermione.

—Parece que sí.

—No espero que te caiga bien al instante, solo estoy feliz de que no os vais a mirar el uno al otro y asesinaros con la mirada. Tómate tu tiempo, Severus. Sí no estás cómodo con algo o me lo dices a mí, o se honesto con Harry. Te admira y lo respetaría. No voy a ser una esposa que intente obligarte a hacer cosas que te hagan sentir mal o que te molesten.

Le complació lo que escuchó al mismo tiempo que lo sorprendió. Ella aún no era su mujer pero referirse a sí misma de tal manera era como si estuviera escuchando un precioso lenguaje por primera vez. Fue tan emocionante hasta el punto de que él, Severus Snape, tuvo ganas de saltar.

Era una extraña felicidad.

Y daba la bienvenida a mucho más de aquel sentimiento en el futuro.

* * *

 **AN: Y aquí está los que os preguntabais por Harry y las otras dos. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	134. Capítulo 133: La Cruel Traición

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 133: La Cruel Traición**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Enero, 1999**

Había impartido las clases tantas veces a lo largo de los años, añadiendo algunas alteraciones según se hacían avances, que probablemente sería capaz de hacerlo durmiendo. Algunas mejoras provenían de sus propias modificaciones en las pociones, otras, venían de expertos ajenos y, una que era reciente, de las dos delincuentes que habían roto los records de castigos, la señorita Dutchess y la señorita Bastel. Casi río entre dientes. Era una cura para el estreñimiento.

Con los pocos especialistas en pociones que practicaban su arte en Gran Bretaña y con la falta de compartir entre los diferentes países del mundo mágico, sentía como si él hubiera hecho la mayoría de los descubrimientos en las últimas décadas.

Durante su tiempo como mortífago había estado expuesto a muchas maldiciones nuevas y había aprendido a ser imaginativo en lo que se refería a curaciones. No estaba seguro de que tipo de maldiciones había en lugares como los Estados unidos o Japón, por lo que algún día querría hacer un viaje y echar un vistazo en sus avances. Sabía que Hermione estaría más que encantada de acompañarlo incluso si su interés no se decantaba por el mundo de la elaboración de pociones. La bruja era brillante en muchas cosas pero su habilidad para ser creativa y seguir corazonadas, unas habilidades que se necesitaban en pociones, no eran suficientes. También poseía un malestar con la elaboración que no era una buena característica si se tenía que pasar mucho tiempo alrededor de un caldero. Quizás era una consecuencia de su error con la poción multijugos hacía años. Aun así, sí ella deseaba intentarlo le brindaría todo su conocimiento, aunque dudaba de que Hermione considerase ser una especialista en pociones.

Se acercaba el día en el que ella tendría que elegir su futuro junto con su graduación, la cual, solo estaba a cinco meses de distancia. Por supuesto, Hermione podría ser lo que deseara pero quería que fuera feliz con lo que eligiera. Después de todo, era su vida.

Iba a abordar el tema de las propiedades de la mandrágora cuando la puerta que daba a su despacho se abrió de un golpe. Todos los estudiantes se giraron para mirar a la puerta, para observar al perpetrador que iba a encontrarse con la ira de su profesor.

Solo él se mantuvo estoico cuando vio a un joven de pelo rubio quieto, no un estudiante. Estaba confuso del porque había salido de esa puerta en particular.

Fue entonces, cuando presto atención al estado de Draco. El muchacho respiraba con dificultad, tenía el rostro rojo y la frente sudorosa.

—Severus tienes que… —su voz murió cuando miró a su alrededor y se percató de los estudiantes.

Severus, sin querer perder de vista a sus alumnos, entró en pánico por el estado de su ahijado.

—Señor Malfoy. ¿Ha perdido su sentido de la cortesía durante su-

—¡Deja de lado esa fachada fría tuya y calla! —interrumpió Malfoy, ganándose unos jadeos de sorpresa de los estudiantes. Severus frunció más el ceño antes de que el pánico emergiera más todavía cuando el chico volvió a hablar. —¡La han atacado!

Casi no se dio cuenta de esas últimas palabras, o quizás era que las había escuchado incorrectamente.

—La clase ha terminado. —dijo Snape mientras caminaba entre las mesas de los estudiantes y fue hacia Draco, sin esperar a que los estudiantes se marcharan del aula.

Aunque sus entrañas se retorcían y deseaba salir corriendo, al final solo caminó dando zancadas antes de entrar en su despacho.

—Estaba en Hogsmeade para comprar unas cosas y la encontré allí. —dijo Draco, respondiendo algunas de sus preguntas mentales. —Había más gente en la calle pero parecían más unos cotillas que gente que quisiera ayudarla. Pensé que sería mejor traerla aquí en vez de ir a San Mungo. Tú… con seguridad sabes cómo tratar con esto. —Aquello le trajo un cierto alivio. Sí estuviera en una condición crítica, Draco habría tenido el sentido común de llevarla a San Mungo.

—¿Le ha atacado algún mortífago a la fuga? —preguntó Severus incluso sabiendo que ese no sería el caso. Tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso, muchos de sus seguidores se habían suicidado. Otros estaban en prisión o los habían matado los aurores durante la última redada que habían hecho.

Escuchó un gruñido proveniente de Draco.

—No. —dijo el muchacho. —La han traicionado.

Llegaron a la puerta que daba a sus aposentos privados y la abrió. Se apresuró a entrar, la vio, y su corazón se hundió. Estaba sentada en el sofá, con las rodillas apoyadas contra su pecho y con el rostro escondido por sus cabellos rizados y mojados. El cuerpo de la bruja se sacudía cada pocos segundos. Corrió hacia ella y se agazapó en el suelo, acto seguido, posó sus manos sobre las rodillas de la bruja.

La examinó para ver si tenía rastros de sangre y, cuando ella se sacudió de nuevo y gimió, supo con lo que la habían atacado. La rabia viajó a través de él y tuvo que suprimir el impulso de destruir la habitación por la furia. No le serviría de nada a Hermione sí mostraba su enfado. Ahora se trataba de ella.

—Hermione, —susurró sin importarle que Draco estuviera en la habitación. —Estoy aquí. —tragó y carraspeó, intentando aclarar su garganta. —¿Ha sido la maldición Cruciatus?

Ella asintió, congelando su sangre con la confirmación.

¿Quién habría utilizado una maldición imperdonable a la luz del día? La idea de los mortífagos estaba suprimida pero todavía había personas que aún odiaban a los hijos de muggles.

—Draco, ve y coge un vial de color morado de mi baúl. —No necesitó mirar al chico para saber qué haría lo que le había pedido. Podría haber ido a cogerlo él mismo o invocarlo hasta su lado, pero era incapaz de apartarse de ella. Hermione necesitaba aliviarse y distraerse de los espasmos crueles que se sacudían a través de su cuerpo. Sabía que también tendría una imagen mental en su cabeza. Los espasmos le recordarían aquel momento en el que Bellatrix la había torturado.

—Cariño, mírame. —Pero ella no lo hizo y en vez de ello, tembló. Severus soltó una de las manos que tenía aferradas sobre las rodillas y comenzó a masajearla. Empezó por los dedos y luego viajó hasta la muñeca, más tarde, ascendió por el brazo de la bruja. Era capaz de sentir los espasmos sacudiéndose bajo su agarre.

Draco se apresuró hasta él.

—Es un elixir para calmar los nervios, ¿verdad? —preguntó Malfoy y Severus asintió.

—Hermione, Draco va a darte una poción. Te ayudará con el dolor. —su explicación la hizo alzar la cabeza y Severus continuó masajeando sus músculos.

La bruja no lloraba pero tenía la mandíbula apretada, el sudor cubría su rostro y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre junto con un rastro de enfado.

Sabía que los efectos de la tortura de Bellatrix aún estaban en su cuerpo y ahora, quien quiera que le haya hecho esto, había provocado dos pasos atrás en su recuperación.

Mataría a quien se había atrevido a tocarla.

Malfoy descorchó el vial y lo puso contra los labios de Hermione. Ella los abrió ligeramente y bebió la poción, sorbo tras sorbo. Luego dio dos grandes tragos hasta que el vial quedó vació.

A pesar de que aún se sacudía, los músculos de la bruja se relajaron y estiró las piernas mientras se dejaba caer hasta recostar la cabeza contra un cojín. Después, la mano de la bruja buscó la de él.

Malfoy dejó el vial vacío sobre la mesa y esperó en silencio.

—Lo siento, —susurró Hermione y miró a Draco. Su voz provocó que detuviera todos sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?

—Granger, soy yo el que debería disculparse. Debería haber actuado antes. —la respuesta de Draco provocó que Severus despegara los ojos de su bruja. —Supongo que estaba estupefacto. No… no esperaba que hiciera algo tan ruin.

Ser el único que no conocía los detalles lo irritaba. Hermione parecía que había sentido su malestar porque dio un apretón en su mano.

—Me marcharé ahora. Sí necesitas que se lo cuente yo, contacta conmigo. —ofreció Malfoy.

—Muchas gracias, Draco.

Severus estaba sorprendido ante el hecho de que usara su nombre pero, considerando que la había rescatado, suponía que tenía sentido.

—No hay de qué. —Draco se inclinó profundamente y cuando se levantó de su posición, el muchacho tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. —Después de todo, no puedo permitir que la gente haga daño a mi futura madrina.

Escuchó algo parecido a una risita por parte de Hermione pero se transformó en un quejido.

La situación era extraña pero al mismo tiempo, reconfortante. Ella y su ahijado habían sido enemigos, pero ahora podía ver como Draco estaba perdiendo lentamente los prejuicios que antes habían arraigado en él. Era evidente simplemente con los actos acontecidos.

—Vete antes de que no tenga un ahijado que compartir. —su amenaza estaba vacía pero fue suficiente para lograr que Draco se marchase con una sonrisa presumida. En ese momento, le debía mucho al muchacho.

—Al… al menos ya no tienes que de-decírselo.

Ella movió las piernas y dio unas palmaditas al asiento que tenía al lado. Severus se levantó del suelo, se sentó al lado de Hermione, y la bruja se acurrucó en su abrazo. Sintió los latidos del corazón de Hermione golpeando contra su pecho y como su respiración se aceleraba por unos segundos antes de calmarse.

—Fui a Hogsmeade para comprarte un regalo de cumpleaños pero las cosas no han salido como había planeado. Ahora todo se ha ido al cuerno. Quería encontrar algo que te agradase.

—No seas necia y no te centres en algo como eso. —comenzó a masajearle el brazo. A pesar de que sus músculos ya no estaban tensos, los movimientos deberían seguir ayudando. —Debes descansar. La exposición al Cruciatus ya es de por sí terrible y no estabas completamente curada desde la última vez.

—El calor ayuda. —ella evitó mirarlo y se centró en su mano, siguiendo sus movimientos. —Y hablar hace que me olvide de ello.

—Draco ha dicho que te habían traicionado.

Ella asintió.

—Ha… Ha sido Ron.

Sus movimientos se detuvieron.

¿Había escuchado correctamente? A pesar de que lo despreciaba no pensaba que ese idiota descerebrado pudiera hacer algo como eso. Especialmente, no desde que sabía lo mucho que ella había sufrido con esa maldición. Por Merlín, el chico había sido un testigo de ello.

¿Acaso estaba bajo los efectos de la maldición Imperius? O quizás, alguien estaba usando la poción multijugos y suplantándolo.

—¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó ella y se las arregló para enderezarse por sí misma. —No será agradable.

Hermione no debería ser la que estuviera advirtiéndole. Ella era la que estaba sufriendo. Ella era a la que habían causado daño. Severus levantó la barbilla de la bruja para que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Si el dolor se incrementa échame, no me importa si tienes que hacerme daño para conseguirlo.

Ella asintió.

Y entonces, conjuró el hechizo para ver el recuerdo de su bruja.

* * *

 **AN: Draco hace su aparición aunque…Ops… Realmente le di muchas vueltas a esto pero acabó siendo así. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles que viene si todo sale bien.**


	135. Capítulo 134: El Recuerdo de la Traición

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 134: El Recuerdo de la Traición**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 _La nieve caía alrededor de ella, cubriendo su cálida capa de Hogwarts con destellos blancos que no se derretían tan rápido como cuando el tiempo era más agradable. Cada vez que respiraba, una placentera bocanada de humo emergía de sus labios y chocaba contra el aire fresco._

 _La siguió, esquivando al gentío a pesar de que no podía chocarse contra ellos y vice versa. La bruja caminaba mientras miraba a su alrededor, a las distintas tiendas a su paso, cuando se chocó contra otra persona. Un pelirrojo que portaba en su cuello una bufanda de Gryffindor como la de ella. Ronald Weasley, el cual, también acabó deslizándose por el suelo y aterrizando sobre su espalda._

— _Ouch, Hermione, mira por dónde vas. —dijo el chico. Severus pensó que había algo extraño respecto al chico, algo distinto._

 _Ella soltó una risita pero se levantó antes que él y le ofreció su mano cubierta por el guante._

— _Lo siento, no te he visto. Estaba buscando la tienda de pociones. Al parecer la han movido de sitio. ¿Harry y Ginny están contigo?_

 _Weasley se levantó._

— _Les he dejado en las tres escobas. —respondió y se acercó un poco más a ella. Hermione hizo una mueca. —Se dónde está la tienda, ¿Quieres que te lleve?_

 _Hermione dudó y decidió que sería mejor encontrarla por sí misma. Era muy raro que Ron prestara atención respecto al traslado de una tienda como esa. Y había algo que no encajaba._

 _Severus pudo sentir los nervios y los signos de alarma dispararse en la mente de la bruja._

— _No, gracias de todos modos, Ron. Deberías volver con Harry y Ginny. Estoy segura de que podré encontrarla así que no hay necesidad de que pierdas el día con eso. Solo necesito comprar un caldero. —ella pasó por delante de él. —Te veo luego._

 _Al saber lo que había acontecido deseaba controlar aquel recuerdo, cambiarlo, pero eso no modificaría el pasado además de que era un acto imposible._

 _El chico la siguió y estudio al joven con detenimiento. No había trazos de una maldición o de algún hechizo a la vista. La mayoría de las maldiciones Imperio se podían percibir de alguna forma._

 _Severus los siguió, temiendo lo que luego pasaría pero también con la necesidad saberlo. Se detuvieron cuando Weasley agarró la mano de la bruja. Estaban en un callejón menos concurrido y el miedo le atacó._

 _Lo único que pudo ver fueron las mejillas enrojecidas de Weasley y la nariz de Hermione arrugándose cada vez que el chico exhalaba. Sintió el terror comenzando a burbujear en el interior de la bruja._

— _Ese caldero… ¿es para tu novio?_

 _Ella apartó su brazo de Weasley y estudio a su "amigo", concediéndose un tiempo a sí misma y pensar cómo responderle. Hermione suspiró._

— _Ronald, estoy prometida. —el chico dio un paso atrás._

— _Pro-prometida…—ella asintió._

— _El regalo es para mí prometido._

— _Ah…pero…um… No hay mucha gente a la que le gusten las pociones. Quizás deberías comprarle algo de Quiddich o algo menos típico de empollones. Un caldero no parece buena opción._

— _Creo que soy yo quién sabe lo que es mejor para comprarle. —dijo ella. —Y ahora tengo que irme._

— _Maldita sea. —el chico susurró y volvió a cogerle el brazo a su bruja. Severus quiso cortarle la mano. —Es… No, no hay forma de que eso sea posible…_

— _¿Qué es lo que es imposible? ¿Qué esté enamorada de alguien que no seas tú? ¿Por qué no puedes entender que solo me importas como un amigo?_

— _¿Quién es él? —preguntó Ron, con su voz resonando entre el pánico y el asco. El agarre del chico se intensificó y el dolor cruzó por el rostro de Hermione._

— _Suéltame, Ron. ¡Estás borracho y me estás haciendo daño!_

 _Así que lo que había sospechado era cierto. Eso significaba que el alcohol había deteriorado más aún el mal criterio que tenía el muchacho._

— _¡Quién es! —su voz se elevó y la angustia y la furia de Hermione también lo hizo con ello._

— _No es de tu incumbencia. —espetó ella. Su tosca y rápida respuesta solo alimentó la impaciencia y la ira de Weasley._

— _¿Cómo has tenido tiempo para ver tanto a alguien y acabar prometida? Nunca mandas lechuzas y pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca. La única persona con la que estas además de Harry es Sna… —La comprensión cruzó el rostro del chico y sus ojos se entrecerraron. —¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Le agarró el otro brazo y la sacudió. —¡Snape! ¿Es Snape?_

 _Hermione intentó zafarse pero solo le sirvió para que el agarre del chico se hiciera más fuerte. Quería acercarse y estrangular a Weasley, pero no podía. Por Merlín, maldita sea, no podía. El terror de Hermione provocó que su furia incrementase._

— _¡Yo soy mucho mejor que ese viejo murciélago! ¿Cómo has podido Hermione? ¿Con él? ¿Eres estúpida?_

 _La bruja hundió su pie contra el de Weasley tan fuerte como pudo, provocando que el chico gritara y la soltara._

— _¡No me llames estúpida! ¡Tú Eres el único que está a la altura de esa palabra. —Deseó que Hermione hubiera echado a correr en vez de quedarse en el sitio. Su valentía sería lo que derrumbaría aquella situación. —Me marcho._

 _Weasley sacó su varita y apuntó hacia ella._

— _¿Cómo has podido? —dijo. —¿Cómo has podido enamorarte de ese bastardo?_

 _Hermione no mostró ninguna clase de miedo ante sus acciones. Sabía que ella pensaba que Weasley realmente nunca le haría ninguna clase de daño físico. Lo había dicho muchas veces, incluso él tampoco había pensado que ese niñato acabaría haciéndolo._

— _Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

 _Weasley no le respondió. Simplemente se quedó mirándola con ojos vacíos y casi sin pestañear. Lo único que hizo fue tropezarse un poco._

— _No puedo dejar que tú…—Ron dijo._

— _Baja esa varita, no puedes bromear con algo así. No puedes ir apuntando la varita hacia-_

— _¡Cállate! —respondió Weasley y ella se sumió en el silencio. —Después de lo que nosotros hemos…—Severus conocía bien ese todo de voz; lo había escuchado en la voz de su padre. Había avaricia en él, pero al contrario que su padre, también escuchó un tono que indicaba traición y un intenso dolor._

 _Escuchó el hechizo conjurarse. Y entonces, Hermione estaba en el suelo, gritando, temblando, y mandando una nueva imagen a su cerebro que no olvidaría por mucho tiempo. Su amada siendo torturada._

 _Y estaba paralizado, incapaz de ayudar. Como la otra vez que había sido torturada. Una vez más, había fracasado y no había podido protegerla._

 _Las personas aparecieron alrededor de ellos cuando escucharon el grito pero nadie se movió para ayudar. Era repugnante. Quería vengarse de aquel chico por lo que había hecho. No deseaba otra cosa más que rendirse a su oscuridad e ir tras el muchacho, conjurando la misma maldición en él hasta que perdiera la razón._

 _Weasley debería haber pensado en las consecuencias antes de poner una mano sobre ella._

 _Ahora no se consideraba a sí mismo malvado, pero podía ser un hombre cruel respecto a la protección de Hermione._

 _Un momento después, Ron fue el que estaba aullando de dolor. El pelirrojo golpeó sus rodillas contra la nieve, agarrándose el brazo como si alguien se lo hubiera cortado. Draco se acercó corriendo y le propinó una patada a Weasley en la cara. La sangre salió a borbotones de su nariz, tiñendo la nieve de rojo._

— _¡Maldito bastardo! —dijo Draco y corrió hacia Hermione. —Voy a llevarte con Severus, ¿vale? —Hermione encontró la fuerza para asentir entre el llanto. Draco lanzó una mirada a Potter y a la señorita Weasley justo cuando llegaron a la escena, estupefactos._

— _Recoge tu escoria, Potter. —espetó Draco mientras levantaba a Hermione y la cargaba en sus brazos._

 _El recuerdo se difuminó mientras fue expulsado gentilmente de la mente de su bruja._

* * *

 **AN: Diré que fui más mala al principio… Espero que os haya "gustado" y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el Sábado.**


	136. Capítulo 135: Lágrimas por el perjurio

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 135: Lágrimas por el perjurio**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Su sentido de la vista volvió a vislumbrar su sala de estar. Hermione aún estaba sentada en frente de él pero tenía el rostro cabizbajo y respiraba con dificultad.

—Ha sido demasiado para ti. —dijo él. —Deberíamos haber esperado.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y la agitó de un lado a otro.

—Estoy bien. —Severus se acercó y acarició la mejilla de la bruja con los dedos, antes de cogerle el rostro entre las manos, inclinarse y darle un ligero beso en los labios. La movió para rodearla con los brazos y se dejó caer en el sofá, arrastrándola con él. Cuando comenzó a recorrer los rizos con sus dedos la sintió hipar contra su cuerpo. Los dedos de la bruja se enredaron en su capa.

Y entonces, las lágrimas llegaron.

—Pensaba que…pensaba que era mi amigo ¿Có-cómo ha podido hacerlo?

La abrazó con más fuerza mientras Hermione lloraba contra él. No sabía que palabras podría usar para reconfortarla. Con el tiempo, ella iba a tener que aprender y aceptar el hecho de que Weasley nunca fue un amigo de verdad.

Y lo odiaba. Odiaba que tuviera que pasar por esto. De todas las personas en el mundo que conocía, Hermione era la que menos merecía vivir algo así. No solo estaba sufriendo físicamente, también tenía la traición de su amigo añadida a ese dolor.

No le importaba sí había estado borracho o celoso. No había razón para hacerle daño solo porque había elegido a otro mago. Por un momento, se preguntó si el chico se enfadaría de la misma forma si hubiera sido otro mago que no fuera él. Hacía tiempo que Weasley no sabía quién era el amante de Hermione y también parecía disgustado.

Sí, Weasley habría hecho lo mismo sin importar con quién habría estado ella. Aun así, le desconcertó que pudiera ser tan distinto de sus padres.

Con cada llanto que ella emitía, el deseo de asesinar crecía en él, pero, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que había destinos peores que la muerte. En este colegio tenía el poder para hacer que el resto de la estancia de Weasley fuera una completa miseria, si es que Minerva decidía permitirle que se quedarse.

Hermione se movió y Severus relajó un poco su abrazo. El llanto de la bruja se había tranquilizado pero aún podía sentir los espasmos aparecer por su cuerpo de forma periódica. Ella elevó los ojos para mirarlo. Severus acercó su mano y limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla derecha de su bruja.

Hermione había necesitado desahogarse de la traición que había sufrido pero sabía que lo más probable, era que nunca pudiera superarlo. Uno nunca vencía ese tipo de cosas pero llegaba un momento en el que no afectaría a la vida y se podría mirar atrás y ver que no había sido una gran pérdida. El recuerdo estaría ahí para siempre, pero no el dolor.

Ella se deslizó, subiendo por su cuerpo y le dio un rápido beso en sus labios antes de envolverle el cuello con los brazos. Él devolvió el abrazo sin dudarlo.

—Te…Tendría que haber sido más cautelosa.

—Nunca te culpes a ti misma por un ataque como este. —contestó. —Confiabas en él por qué antes había sido tu amigo.

—Sabía que estaba actuando de forma rara y tendría que haberme ido a otro lugar. No me habría seguido si hubiera entrado a una tienda o si se lo hubiera dicho a alguien.

—Ni si quiera yo sospechaba que sería tan repugnante como para atacarte de esa forma. —respondió Severus. —Y ya conoces la mala opinión que tengo de él. Tendría que haberte dejado sola de inmediato y no debería haberte tocado cuando supo que no querías que lo hiciera.

Hermione asintió.

—A-aún no puedo creer que él… ¡Siempre ha sido un idiota pero hacer esto…! Aunque estaba borracho y la muerte de su hermano lo ha afectado mucho…

—No es excusa para hacer lo que hizo. —reprochó él. —Ha atacado con una maldición imperdonable y lo que es peor, ha atacado a la mujer que decía que amaba.

—Tienes razón. —respondió Hermione y se apartó ligeramente para ver su rostro una vez más. Ella mostró una sonrisa. —Me alegra que Malfoy estuviera por ahí, aunque aún no me creo que me haya ayudado pero, ¿cómo supo que debía traerme aquí?

—Hablé con él hace unas semanas antes de pedirte la mano. —contestó. —Le dije que te había elegido como mi bruja. Es tradición que el padrino anuncie si tiene una relación seria para que el ahijado pueda decidir si quiere continuar teniéndolo con dicho cargo.

—¿Y la cosa fue bien?

—Cómo has podido ver, sí. —él besó su frente.

Ella recostó el rostro bajo su barbilla y escuchó un largo suspiro escaparse de la bruja. Se mantuvieron en la misma postura, en un calmado silencio, bajo la mirada de un fénix y de un pequeño búho que habían decidido quedarse a vivir con él.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado. Ya me diréis lo que pensáis y nos vemos el miércoles.**


	137. Capítulo 136: Rompiendo la Venganza

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 136: Rompiendo la Venganza**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

El tiempo pasó lentamente pero la bruja estaba durmiendo mejor de lo que había esperado. Los espasmos de sus músculos eran menores pero le preocupaba el daño que pudiera persistir en ella en el futuro. Eso la afectaría tanto físicamente como mentalmente y sabía que la traición de Weasley haría difícil que Hermione volviera a confiar en el futuro.

Hermione tembló y la acercó más contra él, asegurándose de que la manta estaba alrededor de ella. Por ahora, los temblores se habían detenido. Iba a tener que tomarse otra ronda de pociones que terminarían brindándole más espasmos y dolor, dado que alguno de sus nervios iba a tener que regenerarse. Afortunadamente, no sería tan malo como la maldición en sí.

El cuerpo de la bruja se movió contra el suyo y el cabello rizado acarició su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel. Después, los espasmos aparecieron.

Miró al reloj y su ceño se pronunció más aún cuando vio la hora.

Habían pasado cuatro horas, por lo que los efectos de la poción ya habrían desaparecido. Pero Hermione seguía temblando y por ello decidió llevarla a Pomfrey para que pudiera comprobar su estado de forma oficial. Hermione había dicho que no quería ir pero esto sería por su propio bien. Sus nervios podrían no repararse nunca si esperaban demasiado en examinarlos.

Severus se escapó de su abrazo y luego la cogió con cuidado. Se detuvo cuando la dejó en una posición cómoda y esperó a que se despertara. Cuando ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, supo que estaba en un sueño profundo y se encaminó hacia la enfermería por los pasillos silenciosos del castillo.

Agradecía el hecho de que al final del día los estudiantes estuvieran en sus casas comunes. El hecho de que aún fuera invierno también los mantenía cerca de las chimeneas en vez de deambular por los pasillos.

Cuando llegó a la enfermería, las puertas dobles se abrieron ante su presencia.

El lugar parecía estar vacío y olía ligeramente a la poción desinfectante que Pomfrey usaba algunas veces cuando no podía usar un hechizo de limpieza.

Escuchó la voz de Pomfrey provenir de algún lugar en la sala, intentando calmar a un paciente. Se tomó la libertad de elegir una de las camas para Hermione, la que consideró que sería más cálida, y la recostó sobre ella. Se sentó en la silla de al lado y cogió la mano de la bruja. Severus esperó a que la enfermera terminase con su actual inquilino.

—Severus, ¿cómo está? —preguntó Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a ellos. Severus soltó la mano de Hermione y miró a la anciana. Le estaba sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Como si fuera una madre que se preocupaba. —¿Aun está sufriendo los efectos del cruciatus?

La miró con ojos inquisitivos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó él. No se lo habían dicho a nadie.

—El señor Potter y la señorita Weasley dejaron aquí al agresor y me explicaron lo sucedido. Estaba atendiéndole cuando te he sentido entrar.

Sus ojos se movieron hacia la cama que tenía las cortinas echadas. Sería tan fácil ir ahí y hacer que Weasley deseara no estar en el mismo mundo que su bruja, y mucho menos, en la misma habitación.

Usaría la misma maldición en el chico hasta que se volviera loco. O usaría la Legeremancia para que cayera en una pesadilla sin fin hasta que su cerebro no fuera más que un líquido viscoso dentro de su cráneo. Y por supuesto, también sabía de un hechizo no verbal que podría partirle el cuello antes de que nadie lo supiera.

Consciente de las numerosas formas en las que podría matarlo, necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no actuar.

—Severus, se lo que estás pensando así que no lo hagas.

—¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? —gruñó de forma más ruidosa de la que debería teniendo a su bruja durmiendo al lado. —Ese chico se merece-

—Pagará por lo que ha hecho. —interrumpió la enfermera. —En estos momentos la señorita Granger te necesita y la has despertado.

Miró hacia su derecha y observó a una adormilada Hermione que cada pocos segundos mostraba una pequeña mueca.

—Estoy…Estoy bien. —dijo ella.

Sí, lo estaba. Pero, ¿y si ese bastardo de Weasley intentaba hacer algo otra vez? Cerró los ojos, negándose a que Hermione domara su ira completamente.

—Ey. —su susurro lo tentó a mirarla. —Severus, todo ha terminado. Olvídate de él.

—¿Qué van a hacer con Weasley? —preguntó Severus.

—Le han dejado la decisión a Minerva. —respondió Pomfrey.

No era ningún secreto que Granger fuera el orgullo de Gryffindor para Minerva, por lo que Weasley sería castigado adecuadamente. Pero nunca sería suficiente para él. Minerva no podía acercarse ni de lejos, a hacer todo lo que ese chico se merecía que le hicieran.

Sintió un tirón en su brazo y se giró. Los ojos negros se encontraron con los marrones. No haría nada. Hermione tenía que ser su prioridad.

Volvió su atención a Pomfrey.

—La he traído aquí para que puedas comprobar la intensidad del daño y, si es posible, ver sí tengo que alterar mis pociones para ella.

Pomfrey se movió al otro lado de la cama, sacó la varita del bolsillo y conjuró un hechizo de diagnosis sobre Hermione. Una multitud de nervios dentro de su cuerpo se iluminaron como un árbol de navidad.

No escondió su mueca de desagrado. Ver el daño interno que tenía, avivaba sus emociones, pero continuó repitiéndose que tenía que ayudar a su bruja. Su recuperación tenía que estar lo primero en su mente, no la venganza.

Pero en el nombre de Merlín, la oscuridad lo estaba tentando. Incitándolo a torturar y a matar con cada segundo, atrayéndolo hacia la oscuridad.

Miro hacia su luz que descansaba sobre la cama y la oscuridad se difuminó en un gris apagado.

Esperó a que la enfermera terminara para hablar. Reconocía cada encantamiento y cada movimiento de varita la de Pomfrey. Hermione los había usado antes en él durante numerosas ocasiones.

El color de sus nervios comenzaron a adquirir un azul pálido.

—Le has dado una poción tranquilizadora, ¿verdad? —preguntó Pomfrey.

—Sí, en cuanto vino. —respondió.

—Debería haber sido suficiente si sus nervios no estuvieran ya afectados. No los tenía recuperados desde la última vez que la atacaron, ¿ves esos puntos amarillos? —Pomfrey apuntó hacia ellos con la varita. —Aún se están reparando. Las fibras que están expandidas es el nuevo daño causado por la maldición.

Sus sospechas habían sido correctas. Hermione no se había recuperado del todo tras el Cruciatus de Bellatrix.

—Al parecer soy de curación lenta. —intervino Hermione.

—No has descansado todo lo que deberías y has dejado de tomar tus pociones antes de lo debido. —reprochó Pomfrey.

—Se…se me olvidó y…

—Las elaboraré para ella y me aseguraré de que se tome cada víal. —intervino él.

—Bien, tendrá que tomarse dos al día durante los próximos dos meses y con eso se recuperará. —Pomfrey sonrió. —Y necesita dormir apropiadamente. No más estudiar innecesariamente.

—No he estado estudiando de forma innecesaria.

Severus la miró.

—¿Y esos libros sobre medimagia? —preguntó.

Hermione se hundió en la cama y rió de forma nerviosa, ganándose una pequeña risa por parte de Pomfrey.

—Querida, eres brillante. No hay necesidad de que hagas eso. —dijo la mujer.

—No sería brillante si no estudiara. —respondió Hermione.

Pomfrey volvió a reír.

—Hablas igual que alguien que conozco. —la enfermera le lanzó una mirada y Severus se irguió en la silla.

—Comenzaré a preparar las pociones tan pronto como me vaya. —miró a su bruja y habló: —Y te vas a asegurar de decirme cualquier cosa mala que te pase. No me importa si me estoy desangrando en el suelo, ¿entendido?

Ella hizo un puchero por un segundo pero luego le sonrió.

—De acuerdo, pero me niego a aceptar esa última parte.

—Hermione…

—Severus, —contestó ella.

—Los jóvenes y su amor. —escuchó a su lado, obligándolo a volver su atención hacia la enfermera cuyo rostro se volvió serio. —Sois libres de marcharos pero… Severus tengo algo que pedirte.

—Se lo debo, señora Pomfrey. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?

—Es pedirte demasiado.

—Pregunta. —dijo él. Haría casi todo lo que estuviera en su mano por la anciana.

—Necesito que le eches un vistazo a Weasley.

Todo menos eso.

—No. —Esa alimaña era la razón por la que Hermione estaba sufriendo. —Y no intente utilizar su moralidad de enfermera conmigo. Se merece cada ápice de dolor que tenga y lo sabe.

—Severus…—dijo Hermione. —Sabemos que se lo merece pero deberías hacerlo. Deberías intentar ayudarle si puedes.

—¿Qué? —se giró para mirarla con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. —¿Por qué me pides algo así después de lo que te ha hecho?

—Todavía puedo sentir compasión a pesar de que le desprecio. —dijo Hermione y su mano buscó la de él. Sus músculos traidores se relajaron bajo ella. —No quiero que lleves odio en tu corazón. —esa simple frase calmó su ira. —Ya has sufrido suficiente y ahora necesitas aferrarte a las emociones positivas. Ya has mostrado a los estudiantes que eres una persona maravillosa; te respetan y disfrutan de tus clases. Se lo has demostrado al resto del profesorado. Has perdonado a James Potter, a Lily, a Sirius y a Lupin. Deja que esta venganza y este odio se marchen también.

Estaba en lo cierto, había cargado con el odio y la amargura durante toda su vida y cuando había pensado que podría dejarlo ir, había permitido que Weasley infundiera toda esa negatividad de nuevo en él.

Maldita bruja y con qué facilidad sembraba la paz en él. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentarlo. Pero solo porque ella lo quería.

—De acuerdo. —dijo él. —Haré lo que pueda.

Sintió los ojos de ella sobre su espalda mientras fue hacía donde estaba Weasley, con Pomfrey caminando también a su lado. Severus descorrió la cortina.

Weasley dio un salto hacia la cabecera de la cama y soltó un grito.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Eres tú el que va a castigarme?

Severus aún podía oler el alcohol en el aliento del chico. Observó el brazo derecho de Weasley y vio que estaba retorcido como si fuera un tronco del sauce boxeador. El chico miró tras él, hacia Hermione, y bajó el rostro. Severus se puso en medio de su línea de visión para que no pudiera verla y los ojos de Weasley se entrecerraron.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!

Quería hacerlo pero ya había aceptado ayudarle. Sacó su varita y el chico palideció.

—Cálmese, señor Weasley. —dijo Pomfrey. —Severus va a comprobar si puede deshacer la maldición.

—¡No quiero que él me ayude! Podría echarme otra maldición encima.

Y sería algo que se lo merecería pero no, estaba haciendo esto por Hermione.

Ignorando al chico, murmuró y conjuró el hechizo para detectar las maldiciones. En un instante se percató de los gusanos rojos que estaban alrededor del hueso del brazo del joven. Incluso si pudiera quitar la maldición, los huesos nunca volverían a sanar como deberían. Que desafortunado para él.

Nunca había visto algo así pero asumió que Draco lo había aprendido de Bellatrix o del Señor Tenebroso.

Pensó alguna manera para poder curarlo pero no era capaz de encontrar algo que sirviera a no ser que lo estudiara durante años. Y no iba a hacer tal cosa. Podría preguntarle a Draco pero dudaba de que incluso él lo supiera. Nunca se necesitaba una cura con estas maldiciones tan vengativas. Estaban hechas para ser permanentes. Severus dejó caer su brazo, satisfecho de que había hecho lo mejor posible. Hermione le había pedido eso y no había permitido que su odio se pusiera en medio. Esto iba a ser la penitencia de Weasley por sus actos y era bastante satisfactorio. El pelirrojo adoraba el Quidditch y no iba a poder jugar con el brazo en ese estado.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer. —dijo en un tono plano.

—¡Estás mintiendo! Simplemente no quieres ayudar. —escupió Weasley.

—Menudo hipócrita. Acaba de decir que no quiere mi ayuda y aun así se enfada por que no pueda ayudarle.

—No necesito tu ayuda, mentiroso. Iré a un especialista.

—Deja de llamarlo mentiroso o puede que acabe yo misma maldiciéndote el otro brazo. —dijo Hermione mientras iba dando tumbos hasta estar al lado de Severus.

El rostro de Ron se suavizó.

—Hermione, yo…

—Es señorita Granger, —dijo ella. —Has perdido todo el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre.

—Pero yo…lo sien-

—Ni se te ocurra intentarlo. —espetó ella, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y se permitió relajarse un poco. —Mantente lejos de mí, Weasley. Mantente lejos de nosotros. Sí haces daño a alguien a quien aprecio, en especial a Severus, lucharé contra ti y no acabará bien para ti.

La boca de Weasley se abrió por un momento antes de resoplar y esquivar la mirada de la bruja.

—Vale. Si vas a quedarte con ese murciélago yo tampoco te quiero cerca de mí.

—No verte nunca más suena como una bendición. —dijo ella y tiró de él para alejarlos de la presencia de Weasley. Severus la siguió encantado mientras le divertía tal instinto de protección hacia él. La fría calma de su bruja mientras había advertido a Weasley, lo había impresionado.

—Severus, señorita Granger. —dijo Pomfrey. Ambos se detuvieron a las puertas de la enfermería y se giraron para mirarla. —Antes de que os vayáis coger este chocolate. Te ayudará con los nervios durante esta noche y…—la mujer sonrió abiertamente. —Mi más sincera enhorabuena a los dos.

* * *

 **An: Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis en los comentarios lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	138. Capítulo 137: El Club de Duelo

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 137: El Club de Duelo**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1999**

A diferencia del año que había hecho esto con Lockhart, ahora los estudiantes se lo tomaban más en serio. Los chicos estaban entusiasmados en vez de molestos y las chicas no actuaban tanto como fans obsesivas. Pero de todas maneras se sentía intranquilo y, cuando entró, escuchó a algunas estudiantes decir que estaba "bueno" y algo sobre "caliente". En aquel momento estaba seguro de que no sentía calor en el castillo. Nadie podría hacerlo en este lugar a no ser que estuvieran en frente de un fuego y, de todas formas, no le gustaba el calor.

Cuando vio que unas jovencitas lo miraban y luego dejaban escapar unas risitas casi rodó los ojos. Estaban actuando de una forma parecida cuando Lockha…Por Merlín eso era imposible.

Miro a su alrededor y sus ojos descansaron sobre Hermione. Estaba sentada al lado de Potter y su pareja, la señorita Weasley, y estaba fulminando con la mirada a las jovencitas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba molesto con Hermione, y por milésima vez, también lo estaba con Potter. Esos dos habían sido los que habían salvado el mundo. Potter había vencido al Señor Tenebroso y no debería estar con el trasero sobre la silla.

Lupin se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Se creen que vamos a permitir que se queden sentados y mirando? —dijo Lupin e hizo un gesto hacia Hermione y Potter. Severus casi se echó a reír por ello. —No sé si lo sabrás pero no han firmado los papeles para entrar en el club de duelo.

No, no lo sabía. Estaba seguro de que Hermione se habría apuntado solo para aprender algo nuevo. No había tenido tiempo de profundizar tanto con ella como lo haría en este club.

—Entonces, los podríamos usar como ejemplos. —sugirió Severus. Aunque lo había dicho como si fuera una especie de castigo, supo que Hermione lo adoraría.

Lupin aplaudió con sus manos una vez y el murmullo se detuvo.

—Muy bien, declaramos oficialmente el comienzo del club de duelo. Cada semana realizaremos demostraciones de nuevos hechizos y movimientos pero haremos duelos estructurados.

—Ya que estamos en un club de duelo y no en una pelea rastrera, los enfrentamientos serán de uno contra uno. —añadió Severus.

Un murmullo entusiasmado emergió entre los estudiantes.

—Cerca de la puerta hay una caja. Haced una fila delante y coger un papel con un número. —dijo Lupin. —Luego ir al gráfico de la pared y colocad vuestro nombre a la derecha del número correspondiente. El compañero con el que se os empareje será vuestro combatiente durante todo el mes.

—No había esperado que hubiera tanta participación.

—Yo sí, —contestó Lupin y lo miró. —Te respetan y algunos tienen un caso de adoración al héroe por una buena razón. —Severus resopló.

—Es molesto.

—Algunas chicas están enamoradas de ti. —continuó Lupin y Severus lo miró con repulsión.

—Eso es una majadería.

Lupin río entre dientes.

—Si tú lo dices… Aunque he oído unos cuantos apodos creativos que usan para referirse a ti.

—Deja de comportarte como un adolescente cotilla y asegúrate de que nadie hace trampas con los emparejamientos.

Lupin volvió a reír y miró a los estudiantes, asegurándose de que no usaban magia o algún método muggle para cambiar los compañeros de duelo.

—¿Qué significa estar "bueno" y "caliente"?

—¿Eh? —respondió Lupin sin mirarlo.

—Si alguien te dice que estas "bueno" y "caliente" ¿qué demonios significa?

—He escuchado a alguien decir eso también de mí pero no tengo ni idea. Quizás sudamos más de lo que nos percatamos.

Antes de que Severus pudiera contestar, los emparejamientos terminaron. Los estudiantes volvieron hacia los pies de la plataforma en la que ambos estaban esperando.

—Ahora, señor Potter, señorita Granger, por favor, acompáñenos aquí arriba. —anunció el licántropo.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Hermione y Potter a la vez.

—Señor, solo hemos venido para…—elaboró Potter.

—Sube aquí, Potter. —espetó Lupin pero por supuesto, sin rastro de enfado y solo con severidad. Con la pérdida de Sirius, Lupin había tomado el papel de padrino y Potter le escuchaba.

Hermione lo siguió sin protestar, casi saltando en la plataforma. Como había esperado, la bruja estaba emocionada.

—La señorita Granger y el señor Potter nos ayudarán cada semana con los nuevos movimientos así que trátenlos como si fueran nuestros asistentes. ¿Entendido? —Todos los estudiantes aceptaron la explicación de Lupin.

—Granger, —reconoció su presencia, inclinando ligeramente su rostro.

—Profesor Snape, —respondió ella. Le gustaba ver que la bruja se lo tomaba con seriedad aunque fuera algo esperado.

Lupin alzó sus manos de nuevo, reclamando la atención de la clase.

—Muy bien, formar cuatro grupos rodeando las dos plataformas. Realizaremos los mismos hechizos y contra hechizos para que podáis retenerlos en la memoria. —explicó Lupin. —La señorita Granger y el Profesor Snape harán la primera demostración.

Potter y Lupin bajaron de la plataforma y Hermione fue hasta el borde del lado contrario de Severus.

Los estudiantes rodearon la plataforma y observaron con atención. Se inclinó con respeto ante Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo.

Nunca sería tan duro con ella como con Lockhart. En ese momento, su intención había sido que ese hombre quedase como un idiota. No iba a tratarla como si no fuera capaz de hacer nada. Sí no se esforzaba, ella lo sabría y seguramente se enfadaría. Quería ver lo que era capaz de hacer y que fuera un ejemplo de lo que podía lograr alguien con unas habilidades pésimas en duelo.

Ver su cuerpo retorcerse y curvarse en una posición de ataque, provocó que fuera difícil mantener su rostro serio. Era similar a la de él. Elegante, precisa, letal. Estaba orgulloso de que ella hubiese mantenido todo lo que había aprendido de él y esperaba que también hubiera ido más allá para mejorar.

Los rasgos de la bruja se volvieron letales y pisoteó hacia delante con la bota, mandando la primera oleada de magia contra él. El espectáculo comenzó y el silencio llenó la sala, al tiempo que él comenzó a devolver y disolver la magia, manipulándola para obtener ventaja y alimentar sus escudos. El ceño de Hermione se profundizó y comenzó a repetir frenéticamente el hechizo aturdidor, bailando en ambos de sus pies mientras realizaba los movimientos de esquiva que le había enseñado.

La plataforma crujió bajo sus pies ante la fuerza de la magia que tenía que controlar. Su cuerpo deseaba responder al duelo pero lo domó para centrarse en la defensa, ya que no quería herirla. Se había olvidado del increíble acelerón que surgía en su cuerpo cuando luchaba. Era incluso mucho mejor cuando no tenía que matar para poder disfrutarlo.

Estaba bloqueando cada hechizo que ella le lanzaba, dejándole que conjurase más y más para que practicara sus ataques.

Un hechizo rojo explotó en el espacio entre ellos y ambos detuvieron sus ataques. Hermione bajó la varita y de repente, la sala parecía cargada de pesar.

Todos los miraban desconcertados.

Miró el rostro de Hermione, esperando encontrar una respuesta pero ella no lo miraba a él. Se giró para seguir la dirección en la que ella estaba centrada y vio a Weasley de pie, al fondo de la multitud.

—Pero qué…—comenzó a decir Harry pero Weasley interrumpió.

—¡Veis!¡Lo que os dije es verdad! Se lo está poniendo fácil porque es una maldita traidora que se ha estado acostando con él durante años.

La voz hizo eco por el lugar, provocando que la declaración tuviera más fuerza de la que ya poseía.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de la tensión y de las caras sorprendidas que se mantenían en silencio. Hermione estaba paralizada en el sitio, mirando a su ex–amigo mientras la llamaba ramera en frente de la mitad del alumnado.

Ese descerebrado había ido demasiado lejos.

Dio un paso adelante, con los ojos fijos en aquel imbécil, como sí pudiera hacerlo explotar en pequeños trozos solamente usando la mirada.

—¿Lo veis? No lo niegan. Yo lo he visto y es cierto que incluso ella me ha hecho esto porque está con ese malnacido. ¡Incluso están prometidos!

—¡Ron, deja de comportarte como un estúpido! —dijo Potter.

Hermione dio un par de pequeños pasos hacia Severus mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Weasley.

Weasley miró a Harry con total sorpresa.

—Tú… ¿Lo sabías? ¡Harry, no puedes estar conforme con esto. Hermione se ha vendido a ese-

Ron salió volando hacia atrás y se golpeó contra un muro. El chico gimió y luchó por levantarse. Severus mantuvo su vista en aquel niñato.

—Sí alguien más siente la necesidad de insultar o de insinuar que la señorita Granger es algo a parte de honorable, entonces que levante ahora mismo la varita contra mí. —su voz emergió con un tono bajo, amenazando con la promesa de un terrible dolor sí alguien se atrevía a enfrentarse a él.

Nadie habló.

Sintió un tirón en su levita y desvió la vista a ese lado. Hermione lo estaba mirando con los labios marcados por una pequeña sonrisa pero con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

Ron logró ponerse de pie con esfuerzo y avanzó un paso. Para sorpresa de todos, los estudiantes le bloquearon el camino.

—Severus, creo que deberíamos… Hermione bajó su voz hasta solo ser un susurro que casi no pudo escuchar.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar cuando escucharon unos pasos acercándose. Ambos alzaron la vista y vieron a la directora caminar hacia ellos mientras la multitud se separaba para permitirle avanzar con facilidad.

No deberían temer nada ya que no habían hecho nada malo. No había una norma de que estuviera prohibido que un profesor tuviera una relación con una estudiante, siempre que dicha estudiante tuviera la edad legal. Además, habían sido muy discretos y ambos eran adultos.

Eran libres.

—Severus, señorita Granger. Acompáñenme, por favor. —el tono de McGonagall no dejaba oportunidad para rebatir. Inmediatamente, la mujer se giró y volvió a caminar entre el sendero que los estudiantes habían creado para ella.

Sintió a Hermione temblar a través del agarre que tenía sobre su levita.

Extendió su mano para ayudarla a bajar de la plataforma y luego fueron hacia la puerta. Sintieron los ojos a sus espaldas pero no hubo palabras de desprecio hacia ellos, ni miradas de repulsión. Se percató de que los estudiantes se habían movido para bloquear la vista de Ron mientras ellos caminaban. Era como una indicación de que los estudiantes los apoyaban. Al menos, estos lo hacían pero no tampoco sabían si realmente lo que había dicho Ron era verdad. Cuando lo supieran, no estaba seguro de cómo iban a actuar.

Su estómago se retorció de forma incómoda y la acercó más hacia él mientras se encaminaban hacia el despacho de la directora.

* * *

 **AN: Disfruté mucho escribiendo este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles.**


	139. Capítulo 138: Confirmado con Minerva

**In When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 138: Confirmado con Minerva**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

El camino que conducía al despacho de McGonagall estaba impregnado con una presión que parecía estrangularlo. La ira había desaparecido de su cuerpo pero no sus nervios por Hermione. Ella aún estaba sorprendida, afectada por la intervención de Weasley y la difamación que había mencionado contra ella. Podía verlo en sus ojos, leerlo en su cuerpo. Mientras caminaban, ella se mantenía cerca de él, buscando su protección por instinto. Era una bruja fuerte y nunca dudaría de ello pero estaban para apoyarse el uno al otro.

Cuando doblaron la esquina, la gárgola estuvo a la vista.

—Sé que soy adulta y que no pueden hacer mucho al respecto con nuestra relación pero… lo que ha dicho Ron… Ahora todos van a pensar que…

—Tus amigos de verdad saben lo que está sucediendo y esos son los que importan. Aunque por lo que he visto de los que estaban en el club, también tienes otros estudiantes que te apoyan.

—Que nos apoyan, Severus. —puntualizó ella y luego frunció el ceño. —¿Qué le vamos a contar a Minerva? ¿La verdad?

¿Deberían considerar a Minerva también como una amiga? No parecía que hubiese sido hostil con ellos cuando les había dicho que fueran a su despacho.

—Parece que no tenemos otra opción.

—Lo siento, sé que no te gusta llamar la atención y esto va a atraer demasiada.

Estaba más preocupado por ella que por él mismo. La había tranquilizado respecto a los estudiantes del club de duelo pero no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pensar el resto del colegio. A Hermione no le quedaba mucho para graduarse por lo que al menos, no tendría que soportar los cuchicheos por mucho tiempo, si es que había alguno. Y cualquiera que pensara que no se había ganado las notas que tenía por mérito propio, sería un idiota. Muy pocos escucharían tal sinsentido.

—Lidiaremos con ello. —era cierto que odiaba que la gente se metiera en su vida. Era un hombre que valoraba su privacidad pero se negó a echarse atrás y esconderse. No iba a permitir que ella se enfrentara sola al mundo. Hermione era su igual y lo dejaría claro a cada persona que se atreviera a preguntar o a hablar mal de ella. —Pero primero ocupémonos de Minerva.

—No crees que me va a expulsar, ¿verdad? —Severus rió entre dientes y ella hizo un puchero. —No te rías, es un asunto serio.

—Mis disculpas, pero de todas las cosas de las que puedes preocuparte esa en particular es típica de ti. —Se inclinó y dejó un beso en su nariz. Se irguió y ambos fijaron la vista en las escaleras. —No lo hará aunque realmente no puede. Eres adulta y ahora tienes un control de tus propios actos.

—Pero trabajas para ella ¿Y si te despide?

—No tiene motivos ya que no hemos roto ninguna regla. —Encogió los hombros. —Pero sí eso sucede abriría una tienda y haría investigaciones para alguna compañía. —Cuando vio la preocupación en el rostro de Hermione le concedió una sonrisa reconfortante. —No te preocupes, bruja mía. Pase lo que pase, nos enfrentaremos a ello. —repitió, con la impresión de que era la enésima vez que lo hacía desde que habían comenzado el camino hasta el despacho.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajado? Podrías perderlo todo. —las escaleras se movieron debajo de ellos, elevándolos hasta su destino.

Estaba de todo menos relajado, pero tras enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso y mirar a la muerte a la cara, Minerva era como un gatito.

—¿Perder todo? Todo lo que me importa esta justo a mi lado con su impetuosa presencia. —Era irónico que alguien que hubiese traído tanta calma a su vida estuviera tan preocupada.

Hermione se sonrojó y bajó la vista a sus pies.

—No te burles de mí en estos momentos, Severus.

—No lo hago. Sabes cómo es Minerva ¿Crees que haría algo tan extremo por algo tan trivial? Somos adultos que hemos aceptado estar en una relación.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de las escaleras la puerta ya estaba abierta. Dieron un paso y se percataron de la sombra que alcanzaba el suelo delante de ellos. Minerva estaba esperando en la puerta, observándolos de forma penetrante y con las manos sobre sus caderas.

—¿De verdad, señorita, Granger? He escuchado toda vuestra conversación ¿Acaso no tiene fe en mí y en mi capacidad de juicio? —preguntó la directora.

—Bueno… yo…—Hermione volvió a bajar la vista, sonrojándose.

—Pasad dentro. —dijo Minerva y entró en su despacho. Siguieron a la anciana y ella cerró la puerta. La directora fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó en la silla que había tras él. —Bien, ya que Weasley ha decidido seguir siendo un cretino vamos a tener que encontrar una forma de lidiar con este problema que se nos ha presentado. Sin duda, esto va a salir del colegio y en breves tendréis que enfrentaros con la opinión pública. —La mujer pasó su mano por sus cabellos. —Antes de nada, quiero escucharlo directamente de vuestros labios. —dijo ella. —¿Tenéis una relación?

—Sí, —respondió Severus y Hermione asintió.

La anciana dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Me habría gustado que simplemente hubierais venido aquí para contármelo, podríamos haber evitado este desastre. Los medios de comunicación van a tener un día de ensueño con esto. Podría haber hecho algo para protegeros.

—Espere, entonces ¿no está enfadada? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que no. Ya sabía que había algo entre vosotros. Era obvio por lo protector que Severus estaba siendo contigo. Simplemente no me atrevía a preguntarlo.

—Pero-

—Y eres terrible escondiendo tus afectos por él, querida. —su tono se suavizó con cada palabra.

—Oh…

—Y me alegra mucho que os hayáis enamorado. —continuó Minerva, provocando que Hermione alzara el rostro y que Severus levantara una ceja. —Habéis cuidado el uno del otro durante los momentos más críticos de vuestras vidas, tanto como amigos como lo que supongo que sois ahora.

—El prof… Severus y yo no empezamos una relación romántica hasta que yo cumplí la edad legal y hasta después de la muerte del Señor Tenebroso. —explicó Hermione.

Aunque se habían besado antes de que su señor hubiera muerto, Hermione estaba diciendo la verdad si uno no entraba demasiado en detalles.

—Me imaginaba que sería algo así. —dijo Minerva. —Severus es tan recto como tú. Solo sabed que no tengo nada en contra de ello. Sois perfectos el uno para el otro.

Severus se percató de que sonaba como una vieja madre dándoles su bendición para casarse. Casi se echó a reír ya que, en cierta medida, lo era.

—Y ahora, ¿cuál es vuestro plan? —Minerva le preguntó. —Asumo que vas a convertirla en una mujer honesta, ¿cierto?

—En verdad… —Hermione lo miró y él asintió, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. Hermione levantó la mano que portaba el anillo. —Lo haremos en algún momento. —Escuchó a Minerva jadear y volvió su mirada a la mujer. Tenía la mano sobre el pecho y los ojos desorbitados, pero por fortuna, no parecía que iba a necesitar asistencia médica.

—Es una noticia maravillosa. —la anciana retiró una solitaria lágrima de su mejilla y él estiró su espalda, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. —Últimamente estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Severus. Sé que hemos tenido un pasado tenso pero quiero que sepas que soy alguien a quien puedes llamar amiga.

—Y te lo agradezco, Minerva. —Su respuesta fue breve y cortés pero fue suficiente para ganarse otra sonrisa de la directora.

—Y ahora, respecto al problema que tenemos entre manos. —La voz de Minerva recobró la tensión a la fuerza. —Probablemente vais a ser criticados y juzgados sin importar cuando vuestra relación hubiera salido a la luz.

—Es lo más probable. —dijo Severus.

—Lo mejor sería sí vosotros mismos contarais vuestra historia primero en vez de dejar que otros cuenten mentiras sobre ello. —continuó. —Os sugiero que habléis primero con la prensa. Dejad que alguien tenga la exclusiva con vosotros una vez que sepamos lo que los medios han divulgado.

—No puedes hablar en serio. No les debo nada como para tener que explicar mi vida a esos buitres. —replicó Severus.

—Tienes que ser responsable. No es solo tu vida la que puede acabar siendo desprestigiada.

Tenía razón. Ya no se trataba solo de él. Tener que pensar en las necesidades de otro aún era un concepto extraño. No podía permitir que Hermione saliera herida por esto.

—No pasa nada. —respondió Hermione. —Entiendo sus motivos. Es-

—No, —interrumpió él con suavidad. —Lo haremos si es necesario. —Observó a Hermione abrir sus labios para protestar pero él sacudió su rostro. —Prefiero tener que lidiar con un par de horas molestas y una cierta invasión de privacidad si con ello se puede limpiar tu nombre.

—No hay nada que limpiar. No hemos hecho nada malo.

—Ambos sabemos que eso es cierto pero los rumores a la larga pueden hacernos daño si no decimos nada. —respondió él a pesar de que odiaba la idea de tener que hablar con la prensa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Hermione con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Lo estoy. —la falta de duda y la confianza en su voz hizo que se ganara una sonrisa de la bruja. Luego fijó la vista en Minerva. —¿Tienes a alguien en mente para hacer esto?

* * *

 **AN: Y todo sale a la luz… bueno, a medias. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis en los comentarios. Nos vemos el sábado.**


	140. Capítulo 139: El Vociferador

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 139: El Vociferador**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Febrero, 1999**

Durante todo el tiempo de su estancia en Hogwarts, nunca había visto tantas lechuzas llegar a la hora del desayuno. Levantó una ceja al ver como su plato estaba cubierto de cartas. Su pequeño búho estaba al lado de su bandeja, mirándola fijamente como si estuviera alterado por el hecho de que no iba a poder coger nada de comida debido a la invasión.

Dirigió la mirada a Hermione y vio que su plato estaba en el mismo estado de caos. Los estudiantes de su mesa la estaban ayudando a retirar las lechuzas y las cartas. Cuando había comenzado esta locura, a veces, los búhos dejaban caer las cartas en el sitio equivocado y los estudiantes se las llevaban a él. Después, cuando vieron que tiraba las cartas, los jóvenes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Como resultado, varias pilas se acumulaban entre las mesas y, ocasionalmente, Minerva hacía desaparecer una cuando se hacía demasiado grande.

Bajó la vista al Profeta y casi soltó un gruñido. La primera plana tenía una imagen que no había sido consciente de que se hubiese capturado. Hermione y él estaban caminando el uno junto al otro mientras intercambiaban una mirada. No había nada que pudiera incriminarlos y no parecían más que dos amigos yendo de paseo.

Ni siquiera recordaba este momento pero sabía que no era de este año debido a su apariencia demacrada, la falta de vello facial, y que su pelo estaba más largo. Quizás, habían hecho la foto cuando la había convertido en su aliada. Se percató de la mirada que Hermione tenía cuando fijaba sus ojos en él. Estaba claro, que a ella le había importado antes de lo que se había imaginado.

Dobló el periódico y miró a sus compañeros de trabajo. A parte de algunas advertencias que le mandaban en las cartas, ellos no decían nada negativo. Lo apoyaban y también lo demostraban tirando la correspondencia que acababa en sus platos sí no llevaban sus nombres.

Era raro tener el apoyo de todo el colegio cuando los rumores de la prensa eran terriblemente degradantes y falsos. Razonó que después de todo lo que había sucedido, los estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a la difamación que se realizaba hacia a la gente usando los medios de comunicación.

Algo más golpeó su plato y bajó la vista. _¿Pero qué demonios?_ Una antigua revista de adolescentes estaba encima, con su imagen en una esquina y un titular debajo: _Los hombres adultos más calientes: Especial profesores_.

—Señor, creo que eso es parte de la correspondencia de mi amiga Riri. —dijo una voz.

Vio a la señorita Dutchess delante de él. Cogió la revista y se la ofreció.

—Obviamente. —La joven se inclinó.

—Gracias, señor.

Cuando la muchacha comenzó a marcharse, la detuvo. Ella se giró, con aspecto confuso.

—Dígame, ¿qué significa "caliente" en este contexto?

—Oh, significa que es sexualmente atractivo. —respondió ella de forma imperturbable ante aquella pregunta.

Supo que había perdido algo de color en su rostro. Los estudiantes habían usado ese calificativo con él y ahora, esta revista. ¿A caso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

—Se lo agradezco, señorita Dutchess.

—De nada, señor. —dijo ella y se encaminó hacia la señorita Bastel, la cual estaba esperando a la salida del Gran Comedor. La cara de la muchacha se iluminó cuando la señorita Dutchess le ofreció la revista, pero una mirada de pánico cruzó el rostro de la chica cuando la señorita Dutchess le susurró algo. Después, se llevó a rastras a la Hufflepuff con aspecto humillado fuera del comedor.

—Así que, Severus…—giró su rostro al escuchar su nombre. —¿Es verdad lo que dice el periódico? —preguntó Flitwick.

—¿Que tuve un tórrido y lascivo romance con la señorita Granger antes de que ella fuera mayor de edad? Seguramente no creerás que soy tan repugnante. Lo que sucedió no se parece en nada a esto. —su mano aplastó las cartas a su alcance. Las tiró detrás de él, espantando a algunas lechuzas en el proceso. —No nos involucramos en una relación formal hasta la caída del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿E informalmente? —añadió la señora Pince e intentó no perder la calma. Era justo que lo supieran cuando le estaban ayudando con la correspondencia. —Sabemos que la señorita Granger tenía un mal año y que le ayudaste. En ese entonces, ¿sucedió algo?

—Nada que se pueda acercar a lo que estás pensando. Nada de lo que cuenta esta basura asquerosa es cierta. —puso un dedo en el titular del periódico. —No había ninguna aventura. Éramos amigos. Empezamos a… —fue incapaz de saber cómo verbalizarlo con exactitud.

—¿Enamoraros? —Pomfrey decidió ir en su ayuda.

—Sí, pero eso sucedió después de que tomaran esta foto y de que ella también fuera mayor de edad.

Después de todo era la verdad.

—Me di cuenta de ello en estos últimos años cuando estabais juntos. Personalmente, pienso que sois adorables y no creo que otras dos personas pudieran encajar tan bien.

—¿Lo sabías? —Pince miró a la enfermera.

—¡Por supuesto! Conozco a Severus mucho mejor que vosotros y soy más observadora.

—No eres la única, Poppy. —añadió Minerva y se unió a la charla sobre su vida. —Al menos vi que se preocupaba. Incluso podría añadir que nuestro amigo aquí presente está sano y salvo por ella.

Escuchó un murmullo colectivo de afirmación y Severus murmuró para sí mismo. Las mujeres de la mesa rieron como un trío de viejas cotillas.

—Por favor, absteneros de comentar más al respecto. —dijo cuándo la risa murió. —Es nuestra vida y no hemos hecho nada deshonesto.

—Todos lo creemos así, Severus. —dijo Minerva. —Pero como te dije a ti y a la señorita Granger el otro día, habrá personas que no lo hagan.

—Soy consciente de ello. —sus ojos viajaron hasta Hermione. Estaba intentando organizar las cartas que iba recibiendo. Debería ignorarlas todas. —Por seguridad vamos a tener que comprobar su correspondencia. La última vez que recibió cartas hostiles podría haber acabado en San Mungo.

—Ya he tomado ciertas precauciones pero si quieres hacer una inspección más profunda podéis hacerlo juntos. —ofreció McGonagall y la vio dar un largo trago a su zumo. —Estoy segura de que le encantará aprender nuevos hechizos sí es que no los sabe ya.

—Hablaré sobre ello con-

Un grito atravesó el parloteo del Gran Comedor. Todos se giraron hacia la voz que provenía de la mesa de Gryffindor, justo en frente de Hermione. Era tan alta que muchos de los que estaban cerca tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos. Estuvo tentado de hacer lo mismo cuando escuchó la voz familiar.

— _¿Cómo has podido?_ ¡ _Ron te ha estado esperando y se lo agradeces así! ¿Cómo te atreves a darle falsas esperanzas?_

¿Falsas esperanzas? Había visto sus interacciones y ella nunca le había dado esperanzas sobre algo que no fuera más que una amistad. Estaba claro que Weasley había mentido a su madre sobre la situación. Miró a Ginny, la cual estaba asesinando con la mirada al vociferador. Respiró hondo y se levantó del asiento cuando vio que Hermione temblaba.

—¿Esa es Molly Weasley? —dijo Pomfrey con un claro asombro.

Molly Weasley había sido casi como una segunda madre para ella y ahora le estaba mandado eso. Sabía que era como si estuviese perdiendo de nuevo a su madre.

— _Pensaba que podía considerarte como una hija. Pensaba que eras una buena persona pero tenías que destrozar a mi hijo. Sabía que había algo raro contigo cuando se publicó esa revista sobre ti y Harry. No eres más que una-_

Se alejó de la mesa principal y cuando llegó a una distancia segura, apunto con su varita al vociferador y lo quemó en el aire. Las cenizas cayeron sobre la mesa.

Todo el mundo lo miró.

Hermione parpadeó y se giró para mirarlo. Se levantó sin decir una palabra y recogió sus pertenencias, sabiendo que sería mejor que se marcharan. Su pequeño búho voló hacia él y aterrizó en su hombro.

Salieron del Gran Comedor mientras los estudiantes les sonreían con amabilidad cuando se cruzaban con ellos. Cuando se adentraron más en el castillo, él ralentizó su paso para que Hermione pudiera alcanzarlo. Después se encaminaron lentamente hacia las mazmorras.

No dijo nada mientras caminaban. Estaba enfadado y sorprendido de que Molly hubiera mandado tal vociferador a Hermione, por lo que su corazonada sobre que Weasley no había dicho la verdad, era certera. Aun así, Molly no debería haber mandado algo así. Sabía sin ninguna duda, que Arthur no sabría nada de aquel Vociferador.

En un principio, habían expulsado a Weasley de Hogwarts, por lo que no obtendría su diploma y eso sería suficiente para cerrarle muchas puertas; también, y a pesar de su brazo aún sin curar, Minerva le había comentado que ella y Hooch habían usado sus conocidos en el Quiddich para asegurarse de que el chico estaba en una lista negra que llegaba tan lejos como los Estados Unidos. Para Ronald Weasley eso sería peor que la muerte.

Independientemente de que hubieran castigado al chico, él mismo aún tenía dificultades para controlar su temperamento y sus deseos de venganza. Muchos amigos de Hermione querían apuñalar a Weasley, y también, estaban teniendo dificultades en controlarse. Incluso había llegado al punto de que Potter había ido a hablar con él para refrenarlo en sus deseos de intentar hacer daño a Ronald. Potter estaba preocupado de que si lo veía en alguna reunión familiar acabaría por maldecirlo. El joven Potter estaba en una relación con Ginny Weasley así que, a no ser que la familia desheredara a aquella amenaza pelirroja, tendrían contacto con él.

Llegaron a su despacho y entraron. Cerró la puerta y le colocó hechizos protectores. Cuando se dio la vuelta, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó con firmeza.

El vociferador era otra forma de traición.

Hermione apoyó la frente contra su pecho. Severus se apoyó contra la puerta y elevó una mano hasta acariciar la masa de rizos. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente.

—Lamento que la gente se esté comportándo como idiotas descerebrados. —ella agitó su rostro.

—No es tu culpa. Es nuestra vida y nuestras elecciones. Nadie tiene derecho a meterse y no me importa lo que Molly tenga que decir al respecto. Es solo que no… que no me lo esperaba.

—Pensabas que lo entendería pero te olvidas de que es el tipo de madre que protege y cree primero a sus hijos. Supongo que en algunas circunstancias las madres tienen que ser así pero su juicio precipitado es inexcusable. No tenía derecho a mandarte eso.

Hermione levantó el rostro para mirarlo. Sus ojos se encontraron y no vio otra cosa que determinación e inteligencia.

—Minerva me ha dicho que aún está en proceso de buscar a alguien para que contemos nuestra historia. Después de eso, quizás podamos volver a algo que se parezca a una situación normal.

—Tan normal como podíamos estar antes. —dijo ella con una risita. —Asúmelo, Severus, somos bichos raros comparados con el resto del mundo. —él asintió.

—Lo somos, bruja mía. —suspiró. —Pero hasta entonces, vamos a tener que ser extremadamente cautelosos con toda nuestra correspondencia.

—Ya estoy usando hechizos para comprobarla.

—Cuando miremos las cartas usaremos un hechizo de silencio que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que afecte a toda la habitación. —después de que ella relajara sus facciones, la vio asentir, aceptando sus palabras a la vez que su ayuda. —Le diré a Minerva que mande todas tus cartas a mis aposentos y te enseñaré otros hechizos distintos, más efectivos, y sugiero que quememos todas las cartas que no reconozcamos y que sean informales. De esa forma no nos saltaremos ninguna importante.

—¿Está bien que hagamos eso aquí?, ¿los dos juntos?

—Ha sido su sugerencia lo de comprobar todo nuestro correo juntos. —respondió.

—De acuerdo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado esto debería ser fácil. —la fuerza en su voz lo reconfortó. Todo irían bien y no iba a dejar que la gente le afectara a él y a las personas que amaba.

Era la hora de contraatacar.

* * *

 **AN: Me temo que ya queda poquito para el final pero espero que sigáis disfrutando. Ya me diréis lo que os ha parecido y nos vemos el miércoles.**


	141. Capítulo 140: Bienestar

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 140: Bienestar**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

 **Marzo, 1999**

Mientras el mes progresaba y otro nuevo comenzaba, las cartas empezaron a reducirse entre una docena y dos al día. No era nada que no pudieran manejar y merecería la pena comprobarlas ya que algunas podrían ser importantes. Su comportamiento en público no había cambiado al no ser del tipo de personas que mostraban afecto delante de otras. La gente aún los observaba de cerca, esperando a que hicieran algo, lo que fuera y así confirmar los rumores, pero no era ni de cerca movido por una curiosidad maliciosa. Incluso Hermione le había dicho que algunas chicas habían comentado que estaban celosas de ella y que eso había provocado que se echase a reír. A pesar de su relación habían mantenido sus rutinas del día a día. Ella iba a sus clases, estudiaba y hacía sus proyectos con su usual fervor.

A él, aún lo llamaban un héroe oscuro, caliente, y alguno le había llamado el murciélago "sexy" de las mazmorras. También había aprendido a tomarse alguno de esos motes con humor y, a menudo, Hermione bromeaba sobre ellos e intentaba picarlo con ello.

Cuando el día se acababa y ella cruzaba la puerta de su despacho, sus roles se disipaban. Volvían a ser ellos, volvían a ser iguales y volvían a ser amantes.

Murmuró por lo bajo mientras tiraba otra carta a la chimenea. Hermione estaba recostada contra él, leyendo otra de sus cartas. Esto se había convertido en otra rutina nocturna que probablemente cambiaría en unos pocos meses pero, por ahora, viviría el presente. Uno que era mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado poder tener. Era perfecto.

Tiró otra carta al fuego. Las mágicas llamas azules consumieron el pergamino al instante. A pesar de la cantidad que estaban quemando, aún tenían una pila que mirar. Su correspondencia era una mezcla de maldiciones, de mensajes de enhorabuena y de amenazas de muerte. En las de ella, también había unas pocas amenazas pero la mayoría eran mensajes de que estaba echando a perder su vida. Estos últimos provenían de completos extraños que no tenían derecho a meter la nariz en sus asuntos. Incluso ella había tenido algunos en los que la habían llamado rompecorazones por no corresponder los sentimientos de Ronald Weasley.

—Oh, por Merlín… —dijo ella y comenzó a reírse. Severus levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —preguntó.

—" _Para Severus Snape,_ _en la revista Throb nos gustaría contar con su presencia para una sesión fotográfica y realizar un artículo para nuestra sección de los 30 magos más atractivos con más de 30 años. Nuestros lectores han mostrado un gran interés en usted."_

—¿Qué demonios es la revista Throb? —preguntó él.

Cuando la risa de la bruja terminó, ella le contestó.

—Es una revista de mujeres sobre magos atractivos. Cubren sus… varitas con distintos objetos mágicos. A parte de eso es-

—¿Y tú lees este tipo de cosas? —preguntó él, interrumpiendo. Sabía que no lo hacía pero también era una buena manera de que no leyera el resto de la carta.

Hermione tiró la carta al fuego y cogió uno de sus libros.

Severus mostró una sonrisa y cogió la siguiente carta de la pila que tenía al lado. Iba a tirarla sin abrirla pero se detuvo cuando vio de quién era. No había esperado ninguna lechuza de esa familia. Cogió su varita y golpeó la carta, buscando algún rastro de magia o de protecciones dañinas. Cuando el hechizo no reaccionó, bajó la varita.

—He recibido una carta de Arthur Weasley.

Ella se tensó y bajó el libro antes de girarse ligeramente entre sus brazos.

—¿Contiene… algo malo?

—No ha aparecido nada con la primera comprobación mágica. —los ojos de la bruja se fijaron en el sobre y sus labios se entreabrieron.

—¿Abrámosla?

Severus rompió el sello de cera y extendió la carta, manteniendo sus brazos a cada lado de Hermione. Ella se recostó sobre su pecho. A pesar de que la carta estaba dirigida a él, era para ambos. Supuso que probablemente Arthur habría pensado que acercarse a él sería más fácil que intentar hacerlo con Hermione. Un movimiento inteligente.

Severus aclaró su garganta y leyó la carta en alto:

"Saludos _, Severus y Hermione,_

 _Asumo que no esperáis palabras amables de mi parte después de lo que os envió Molly. Os escribo esta carta para disculparme por ella. Es una mujer orgullosa pero ha comentado su profundo arrepentimiento por sus actos. Especialmente, después de saber la verdad de lo que Ron le había hecho a Hermione. Nuestro hijo no nos había contado la versión correcta sobre lo ocurrido y tuvimos que enterarnos por otras personas. Ron será castigado por lo que hizo._

 _Harry y Ginny nos informaron de todo lo que ocurrió, incluyendo vuestro tipo de relación. Os imploro que nos perdonéis y si necesitáis algo no dudéis en contactar conmigo._

 _Os deseamos lo mejor, Arthur y Molly Weasley"_

Severus bajó la carta y esperó a que Hermione respondiera.

—No me esperaba algo así. —ella sonrió tímidamente mientras vio que intentaba controlar sus lágrimas. —Adoro a los Weasley pero no pensaba que volverían a intentar contactar conmigo.

—Los Weasley son… personas razonables. Suponía que tarde o temprano entrarían en razón. —Arthur le agradaba un poco, era difícil no hacerlo. Lo mismo podía decir de los gemelos, que en su opinión, deberían haber estado en Slytherin. Hizo una nota mental de visitar la tumba de Fred.

Hermione asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Sí, pero también son del tipo de personas que protegen a sus hijos y los defienden hasta la muerte sin importar lo que pase. Suponía que Molly estaría tan reticente que ni si quiera habría permitido poner su nombre en la carta. Siempre tuvo la impresión equivocada respecto a mí y a mi relación con Ron. —Ella suspiró. —Debería haber dejado más claro que no me gustaba más allá de ser un amigo pero nunca se me ocurrió.

—No puedes estar en sus mentes, Hermione, a no ser que estés usando la Legeremancia de forma constante. —Severus se inclinó y la besó. —No tienes la culpa así que no te martirices. —Su voz fue dura pero no cargaba enfado, al contrario, estaba llena de preocupación.

—Lo sé. Gracias por recordármelo cuando lo necesito.

—Es un placer zarandear tu cerebro de Gryffindor.

Ella se echó a reír, relajando con ello la tensión en su cuerpo. Ella se giró de nuevo y se recostó contra su pecho. Sus brazos la rodearon y la acercó más a él.

Y en ese momento, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las cosas iban a estar bien.

* * *

 **AN: Quedan 3 capítulos y el epílogo y se me empieza a romper el corazón al ver que esto termina. Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el sábado.**

 **PD: Igual voy a tener que cambiar las horas de subir el capítulo.  
PD2: Hay un short a parte de estos dos que he subido a Wattpad y a Ao3 por si tenéis curiosidad.  
**


	142. Capítulo 141: El tiempo lo dirá

**When All is Lost, One is Found.** **En Español.**

 **Autora: Rinoaebastel**

 **Capítulo 141: El tiempo lo dirá**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y no gano nada con esto, solo practicar en la escritura. Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.  
AN: Esta historia puede contener escenas de los libros y de las películas de Harry Potter, pero no con el dialogo exacto, este ha sido reescrito u omitido. No está señalado.**

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Gesticuló hacia el objeto con su mano y esta se abrió. Supo que no sería un estudiante porque no se atreverían a venir aquí durante sus horas privadas. Frunció el ceño cuando Lupin entró, pero la peor parte fue que no estaba solo. Hizo una mueca cuando Potter y la Señorita Weasley entraron. Tonks fue la última en aparecer y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Por alguna razón habían desarrollado la fijación de venir aquí. Al menos, todos ellos eran respetuosos cuando lo hacían.

—Hola, —dijo Harry, su voz estaba ligeramente dudosa a pesar de que su trato desde la muerte del señor Tenebroso se había vuelto mucho más cordial.

—A este paso mis habitaciones se van a convertir en la sala común de Gryffindor. —respondió él.

Severus se levantó y tan pronto como estuvo sobre sus pies, le ofreció la mano a Hermione. Ella la tomó y se impulsó para levantarse.

—No te preocupes, Severus, no voy a dejar que decoren todo como si fuera un salón de baile navideño de color rojo y dorado. —dijo Tonks y la vio mirar alrededor. —Pero quizás con un bonito amarillo y negro…

Severus apretó los labios.

—Al menos tendría negro.

Todos sus ocupantes se sentaron en el sofá y Severus se encaminó hacia el par de sillones verdes. Se sentó en el izquierdo y Hermione se sentó en el derecho.

Invocó algo de té y cuando todos estuvieron servidos, Hermione rompió el hielo.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí? Ya sabéis que a estas horas Severus y yo estamos con la correspondencia.

—Eso tiene algo que ver con la razón por la que estamos aquí. Es más discreto y es más fácil para que Snape no se escape. —respondió Lupin, ganándose una mirada de reproche por su parte.

—Todos sabéis cuando es mi tiempo libre así que admitid que las mazmorras os parecen acogedoras. —dijo con un tono vacío de emoción, ganándose una risa con ello. Después se apoyó contra el sillón. —¿Qué es lo que queréis?

—Bueno…—respondió Potter. —Eh…

—Ya hemos pasado por esto, Potter. Deja de titubear conmigo. —puntualizó.

—Queríamos… Eh…—intervino la señorita Weasley.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se extendió por sus labios.

—¿Y bien? ¿El Kneazle le ha comido la lengua? —descansó su mano sobre su regazo y entrelazó los dedos. —Ciertamente, usted y Potter encajan. Incluso tienen los mismos patrones de habla.

Hermione golpeó su brazo de forma juguetona y Ginny rió entre dientes antes de sonrojarse.

—En verdad no sabíamos si debíamos venir pero queríamos…—Potter comenzó pero no terminó. El joven respiró hondo y miró a los Lupin. Asumió que el chico estaba intentando buscar un apoyo silencioso y reunir algo de valor.

—Vamos, Harry. Soy yo con quien estás hablando. —puntualizó Hermione y Potter asintió.

—Lo sé. Es solo que es difícil. Nunca he sido bueno hablando de estas cosas. —el muchacho dio otra bocanada de aire. —Bueno, queríamos hablar con vosotros dos y…

—Por Merlín, Harry. Hermione, señor, queríamos decir que nosotros cuatro no tenemos nada en contra de que estéis juntos y si necesitáis cualquier tipo de ayuda con quien sea podéis decírnoslo y os ayudaremos. —elaboró Ginny.

Así que habían venido para decir algo que ya era obvio. Era evidente ya que el joven Potter siempre estaba intentando hablar con él y le mostraba un respeto genuino. Lupin, estaba casi a la altura de ser un amigo para él como también lo era Tonks. No tenía nada en contra de Ginny Weasley, ni siquiera cuando se había encarado con él en el despacho del director.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Hermione sonreír.

—Pero ya nos lo habéis demostrado. —dijo ella antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

—Sabemos que ahora mismo estáis pasando por mucho estrés y queríamos que estuviera claro para vosotros. —intervino Tonks. —Y Hermione, estoy en tu misma situación con un hombre más mayor que yo, así que sí empieza a comportarse como un cabezón sobre algo porque seas más joven, ven a hablar conmigo.

Severus rodó los ojos. La diferencia de edad nunca había sido un problema entre ellos. Las únicas personas que tendían a sacar ese tema eran gente que carecía de importancia.

—Te aseguro que eso no es un problema. —dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, yo ya sabía sin ninguna duda que no lo era. —afirmó Ginny, sorprendiéndolo y probablemente, a Hermione también. Su bruja abrió la boca pero Ginny la interrumpió antes de decir nada. —Os vi besaros y él respondía tus preguntas. Supuse que estaba pasando algo más.

Las mejillas de Hermione se volvieron de color carmesí y él intentó mantener el rostro neutral. Iba a acordarse de ese momento durante el resto de su vida. Como sus dedos habían acariciado su pelo, como su cuerpo chocó contra el suyo mientras sus labios reclamaban los suyos. Todo en medio de una batalla, en un intento desesperado de mostrarle sus sentimientos hacia él. Para hacerle comprender que él también la amaba y que había estado ciego a los hechos. No, ciego no, simplemente se había negado a aceptarlo.

—M-me olvidé de que estabas ahí…—comentó Hermione.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste. —dijo Ginny. —Estabas ocupada con otras cosas más importantes.

La risa estalló por la habitación. Los ojos de Hermione volaron hasta él y le concedió una sonrisa tímida. Ella también lo estaba recordando. Cómo habían dado pequeños pasos hasta llegar a donde estaban ahora.

Severus cogió la taza de té y la puso sobre sus labios, escondiendo su sonrisa tras la porcelana.

Quizás, algún día, podría considerar a esta gente su familia como Hermione hacía. En el pasado, ese pensamiento habría sido absurdo y, aun así, sí miraba atrás, lo absurdo, lo inesperado y lo improbable tendía a ocurrir.

Pero solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **AN: Espero que os haya gustado y ya me diréis lo que pensáis. Nos vemos el miércoles por la tarde o noche.**


End file.
